Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by lateBloomer04
Summary: After Will leaves, Elizabeth is left with a wonderful surprise. But when Elizabeth realizes something is terribly wrong with her son, how far will she and Will go to cure him? PostAWE. WillElizabeth. JackAna. Jack and Elizabeth friendship.
1. Without Will

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: This is a Post AWE fic. It is primarily Willabeth, although Will won't officially show up until Part II. It's also JackAna, and Jack Elizabeth friendship. This is not a "lets-go-find-the-fountain-of-youth" story, just to let you know.

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder: Part I

Ch. 1: Without Will

"I'm going to need the other one." Will grinned as Elizabeth presented her boot-clad leg to him. He gently removed the boot, lightly trailing his lips over her bare golden skin. Will's hand traveled up her thigh, causing Elizabeth to close her eyes and smile in pure ecstasy. He tenderly kissed her knee, which caused her breath to quicken as she remembered how they'd made love that day.

"It's nearly sunset," he whispered, looking up at her with those beautiful dark eyes that she'd fallen in love with. She looked down at him in alarm, not wanting to believe that he had to leave her. Will stood up, and walked over to the rocks supporting the Dead Man's Chest. Elizabeth watched as he uncovered the wretched thing that contained his precious heart.

"It's always belonged to you," said Will, indicating his still-beating heart in the chest. "Will you keep it safe?"

"Yes….yes," she vowed. They stood together, moving closer until their foreheads touched. Will then took his first steps away from her, heading in the direction of the water's edge. She blanched at the loss of contact with him. Mrs. Turner couldn't let her husband go - not yet!

"Will!" He turned around to find her flying towards him. They shared one last furious, passionate kiss. But Will pulled away, knowing that disastrous consequences for them would follow if he missed his departing vessel. Then he spoke his departing words to Elizabeth.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Elizabeth's chest tightened as she watched the man she loved reluctantly walk out of her life. She stood there, rooted in the sand in shock as the waves crashed over her bare feet, watching as her husband swam out to the _Flying Dutchman_. At the exact moment that the sun set, a brilliant flash of green encompassed the Dutch fluyt, which vanished without warning. Looking out at the bare horizon, it was as if the ghost ship had never existed. Elizabeth finally came to grips the cruel reality – her Will was gone for an entire decade. Finally she let the tears come, and they would not stop.

333

After Will had left, Elizabeth Turner had remained with Jack, Barbossa, and the crew on the _Black_ _Pearl_. She had sent the _Empress_ and her crew back to Singapore, naming Tai Huong as captain. Elizabeth was sad to see the ship go, but she knew she was in no condition to run it.

Captain Sparrow had offered to take her to Port Royal, but she declined. Elizabeth knew that she would have to settle her father's estate at some point, but she just didn't feel like dealing with that mess right now. She wasn't sure whether to be more upset at her father's death, or at her separation from Will. If she was completely honest with herself, she knew she was much more upset about Will being gone. And for that she felt guilty. Days turned into weeks, and her depression had not shown any signs of fading.

At night, she dreamed only of Will. If she was lucky, she dreamed that they were together again, but then she would wake to her current bleak reality. Other nights, her once pleasant dreams morphed into horrible nightmares. They were nightmares of Will dying, nightmares of Davy Jones stabbing her brave husband as the monster tried to sever their bond of love. Needless to say, Elizabeth hated to go to sleep; she tried to avoid the nightmares by going to bed late and rising early.

That night, Jack Sparrow had summoned her to his cabin. Elizabeth would be kidding herself if she said she didn't know why she'd been summoned. Earlier that day, she'd seen Jack and Barbossa locked in quiet discussion. Elizabeth was immediately suspicious, for Jack and Barbossa were usually arguing with one another. Since when did they get along? When she walked over by them, Jack and Barbossa immediately stopped talking, letting Elizabeth know they were talking about her. Sighing, she knocked on Jack's door.

"Come in!" He hollered, and she did, not bothering to close the door. "Have a seat." Jack offered her a chair, which she sank into gratefully.

"I presume you know why you are here?" Elizabeth nodded miserably. Jack couldn't help noticing her frail state. Mrs. Turner's shoulders sagged, she seemed thinner, and her eyes betrayed the pain and exhaustion she was feeling. He had never seen Elizabeth looking this defeated before, and it scared him.

"I'm here because you're concerned about me," she said, and Jack nodded gravely. "But I haven't done anything wrong! I've kept up with my duties."

"Aye, you have," he agreed. "But your heart's not in it. You hardly ever talk to anyone, and when you do, you're snapping at them over some minor thing."

"I do not!" Elizabeth argued vehemently. Jack raised his eyebrows at her, continuing on with his list.

"You're always staring out at the horizon – don't think we haven't noticed! You're not sleeping; you barely pick at your food. Don't think I can't tell that you're miserable, because I know you are. I have every reason to be worried about you."

"Your worries are completely unfounded –" She protested, but he cut her off again.

"…And today, you were seasick for the first time in your life!"

"So?" She crossed her arms, shifting in her seat. Jack kept talking.

"So, you're very lucky that you were only seasick. If you keep this up, who knows what illness will befall you?" Elizabeth looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Alright, I promise to take better care of myself," she relented. "Now can I go?" Jack shook his head.

"I've heard what you do on your breaks. You go back to your cabin and lay down, clutching that chest for dear life as you cry your heart out." She just stared at Jack sadly, not bothering to be embarrassed that Jack had caught her crying over Will's chest.

"Elizabeth, he wouldn't you to be this way, pining away for him every minute of the day," Jack said truthfully. "He wouldn't want you to be unhappy on his behalf." She stiffened at this statement.

"He's not dead; don't be afraid to mention Will's name in front of me." Jack shrunk back from her glare.

"I just didn't want to upset you," he said quietly. Elizabeth scoffed at that notion.

"I'm not upset." But then she suddenly burst into tears. Immediately, Jack was at her side, pulling her in for a hug.

"God, I miss him so much, Jack," she choked out, tears forming at the edges of her almond eyes as she cried against her friend.

"So do I, luv," said Jack, rubbing her back. "So do I. But, there is nothing we can do about Will's situation. But I have an idea. Shall we try something that always helps me feel better?" Elizabeth pulled away from him, staring at Jack with exasperation.

"I'm not getting drunk with you." Jack shook his head, chuckling.

"That's not what I had in mind, but we can do that if you like." Elizabeth shook her head.

"What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted," - he shot Elizabeth a mock-glare - "was that you could turn your thoughts to something other than your own problems."

"Like what?" She asked him glumly, taking a seat again. Jack sighed, pulling out a bottle of rum from his desk.

"Take me for example, dearie - I'm having a bit of a dilemma. You know how I told you I wanted to go after the Fountain of Youth just as soon as we stock up for supplies in Tortuga?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, before we set out on our journey, I want to have a quick stopover in St. Maarten, since AnaMaria resides there."

"AnaMaria?" Elizabeth said in surprise, a small smile forming on her face at the thought of the female pirate. "I thought she left your crew for good." Jack shook his head, uncorking the bottle.

"I ordered her to return home just as soon as I heard that Davy Jones was after me. It was for her own protection – I didn't want to put her in any unnecessary danger." After the initial shudder at Jones' name, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"AnaMaria doesn't seem like the type of woman who wants protection, and yet you managed to convince her to leave. How did you do it?" She asked him, incredulous.

"I told her that I couldn't live with myself if she was killed. At the time, we were ah, involved…" Jack trailed off.

"_You were lovers_," Elizabeth stated, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "And here I thought she hated you." He shook his head, his dark eyes filled with sadness.

"She and I had reached a point in our relationship where she wanted some sort of commitment. Not that she wanted me to marry her of course." Jack shuddered as Elizabeth hid a smile. "Let's just say that she wasn't too pleased with me when we docked in Tortuga that I stayed the night with female company.

"Imagine that," Elizabeth said, wryly. Jack scowled at her.

"Anyway, she knew how hard it would be for me to change my bachelor ways. So, she gave me an ultimatum – three months to kill Jones, and to decide where I stood concerning our relationship. I was to pick her up if I wanted to commit to her. However, if I wasn't there by three months, she said she would move on." Jack stared at Elizabeth, hoping that she was still following him.

"So we're going to St. Maarten because you've decided to commit to Ana," Elizabeth said, not able to keep the astonishment out of her voice.

"No - although I wish it were so." Jack answered bitterly, taking a swig of rum. "When her three months was up, I was trapped in Davy Jones' Locker. Now she thinks that I don't want to be with her."

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth apologized sincerely. "This is partly my fault since I left you to the Kraken." Her old guilt surfaced for a moment, but then she pushed it away. "But there's something I don't understand. If you missed the deadline, why are we going to visit Ana?"

"I was hoping that she might forgive me if understood why I wasn't there on time." Jack looked at Elizabeth pointedly. "I was rather hoping that you could explain to her the exact circumstances of my disappearance."

"So you want me to apologize to Ana for temporarily killing you and thus making you late for your 'appointment'." Jack beamed at her.

"Exactly." Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully.

"And if she takes you back, does that mean you'll honor your commitment?" Jack frowned, and looked away.

"I've been dwelling on that idea ever since I left her five months ago," he murmured, his voice barely audible. "I have tried to put her out of my mind, and take up with other women, but I can't. But then again, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow – I can't limit myself to just one person. What true pirate lives like that?"

"Will and I do," she argued.

"That's different," he objected, taking a long drink. "You two were made for each other." Her eyes gained a wistful look, but for once she didn't dwell on Will.

"Jack, I know you have your pirate reputation to think of, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?" Elizabeth carefully watched his reaction.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I've relied on myself for so long, I'm not sure I can trust another person with my heart. But," he continued. "If I ever was to trust someone, it would be Ana. We're both great pirates, and we love rum and adventure on the high seas. And as much as I hate to admit it, I've been missing her all this time."

"Well it seems that you care for her at least," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Aye," he agreed. "But I promised myself that I would never settle down."

"I hardly think that committing to Ana and letting her re-join your crew constitutes you settling down," said Elizabeth wryly.

"True. When you put it that way, luv, it doesn't sound so bad," Jack said slowly. "Alright, you've helped me to realize that I want Ana back." Elizabeth truly grinned for the first time since Will left.

"I'm proud of you, Jack," she told him. "That's not an easy decision to make."

"Yes, but what if she's moved on?" Jack worried, finishing off his rum. Elizabeth grinned again.

"I can almost guarantee you that the Pirate King will be able to help convince Ana that you deserve a second chance. And besides, I could do with having another woman on board to talk to." Relieved, Jack thanked her profusely.

"It's no trouble," she said modestly. Then Jack suggested that she should get some shuteye. She nodded at him and stood up to leave.

"Somehow I think I'll sleep better tonight," she stated, smiling at Jack. She was halfway out the door when Jack called after her.

"Did it work? Did I help take your mind off Will?" Elizabeth realized in delight that he had.

"Yes! Thank you, Jack." She bade him a quick goodnight.

As Elizabeth walked away, she realized what Jack had done for her. He had known that she would love to play matchmaker with him and Ana. True, she could see how Jack was using her for his own gain, but she knew that he had also given her a purpose to live for. And for that she was eternally grateful.

She passed Barbossa on the stairs and was about to head for her cabin when her stomach declared war upon her again. Just in time, she ran to one of the _Pearl_'s sides and retched over the rail. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. _That was disgusting_, she thought. _What's wrong with me? We're in perfectly calm water, and yet I lose my lunch like some green sailor. I'm the Pirate King for God's sake! _Elizabeth grumbled to herself all the way down to the galley, where she poured herself a drink to rinse the foul aftertaste out of her mouth.

_Alright, Elizabeth, think._ It couldn't be the ship's food that was causing the upheaval in her stomach, as no one else had gotten sick. It couldn't be restrictive clothing, which had caused her to get sick in the past, as she wore only men's clothing. _Oh!_ Elizabeth grimaced, finally realizing what had caused her to throw up. _My monthlies. How could I have forgotten my monthlies? _

Relieved, she returned to her cabin, yawning hugely. But when Elizabeth changed into her nightclothes, she could find no trace of her monthlies. She had been so sure that they were the reason for her suffering, as she was more than late this month. _Wait a minute, how late am I?_ She wondered. She hadn't exactly kept track, seeing as the days and weeks ran together after Will left. Elizabeth quickly calculated the number of weeks in her head. It had been over six weeks!

An idea sprung up in her mind, but she pushed it away. _No, that's ridiculous. I can't be,_ she thought. _It's been six weeks, though,_ she reminded herself._ You've never been this late in your life. It would explain the seasickness, and why you've been so irritable lately. _Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. All the signs were there. She and Will had certainly done it enough for this to have happened. Smiling in wonderment, Elizabeth lay down on her bed, clutching the key to Will's chest that she wore around her neck. Suddenly, she had another purpose for living.

"Will," she whispered. "You'll never believe it, but the most wonderful thing has happened - I'm pregnant!"

End Ch. 1

A/N: So I finally started my new PotC story! I hope you like the chapter, even though not a lot happens. Trust me - you are going to want to read the next chapter when they meet Ana! Reviews would be lovely. Let me reiterate that Jack and Elizabeth are in no way getting together in my story.


	2. AnaMaria

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: I'm astounded at the reviewer responses! I'm glad to see that some people who reviewed my old story, RotH, are still sticking with me. And I love all the new reviewers as well! Keep them coming, folks. Feedback is much appreciated. And now, without further ado, is the next chapter.

Ch. 2: AnaMaria

Elizabeth decided to wait a little while before telling Jack of her strong suspicions that she was pregnant. So when the _Pearl_ arrived in Tortuga early that morning, Elizabeth secretly smiled to herself as she watched Jack, Gibbs, and a couple crew members walk ashore. She couldn't wait to find out how Jack would react when he heard the news! As she hurried toward the galley for breakfast, she tried to think of a way to tell Jack that would shock him the most.

"Good morning!" She greeted everyone cheerfully as she sat down at the table for breakfast. If she hadn't been thinking so much about her child so much, Elizabeth might've noticed several pirates clustered around Barbossa at the far end of the table, speaking in hushed tones.

"It's good to see you in good spirits again, Mrs. Turner," said Mullroy, voicing the opinion of all present. "May I ask what caused them?"

"Jack finally talked some sense into me last night," Elizabeth told him in between bites of bread with jam. "I realize now that I can't be pining away for Will every second of the day, and that I need to be taking better care of myself." To emphasize that point she took a huge bite of a juicy green apple.

"And Jack's absolutely right," Barbossa said smoothly, jumping into the conversation. "In fact, he told me that he wanted you to get some extra rest this morning. You're to trade shifts with Master Ragetti." Elizabeth was surprised at this, but she figured that Jack knew that she still had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

"That was nice of him," she said, smiling gratefully at Barbossa. "I accept." Elizabeth took her time finishing her breakfast, washing her bread down with a glass of water. She noted that the same pirates went back to talking with Barbossa again.

"Can't you show it to us? Please?" She heard Pintel beg.

"Not now, you fool! Later!" Barbossa growled, glancing nervously at her.

But Elizabeth wasn't concerned with them – she was too busy wondering if her child was a boy or a girl. Always thinking ahead, Elizabeth was already considering baby names. She thought she had several good ones by the time breakfast was over. Beaming, she reminded Ragetti to wake her when his shift was finished. Elizabeth returned to her cabin, and soon was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the ship.

But when stomach cramps awakened her, she realized from the ship's movement that the _Pearl_ was no longer docked in Tortuga. Bewildered, she rushed up on deck to find Barbossa at the wheel. She couldn't spot Jack or Gibbs anywhere, which was definitely not a good sign.

"Where's Jack?" She frowned at Barbossa, who grinned sheepishly as he turned the wheel over to Cotton.

"You didn't," she said, glaring at him and the other crew members.

"We did," Barbossa admitted, grimacing as she glowered menacingly at him. "We wanted to sail for Florida to find the Fountain of Youth, so we stole the charts from Jack."

"But Jack was going to take all of you with him to find it!" Elizabeth seethed. "Why could you betray him - again?" The pirate lord shrugged.

"I was getting tired of sharing the Captaincy; the _Pearl_ is rightly mine!"

"I'm sure Jack would love to debate that issue with you," she growled. "I'm sorry, Barbossa, but this scheme of yours has come to an end. As Pirate King, I order you to return to Tortuga!" Barbossa sighed sadly.

"You heard her lads – hard a starboard!" Relieved as she was, Elizabeth was rather suspicious why Barbossa had agreed to her demands so easily.

"Why did you give in so quickly?" She asked. Barbossa sighed with obvious regret.

"Jack cut out the part of the map that we need."

Not bothering to restrain her laughter at the irony of the situation, Elizabeth reminded Barbossa to never trust a pirate. It did not take long for the ship to return to Tortuga, but before they got there, they came upon Jack drinking rum in a dinghy that was flying the pirate colors.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Elizabeth, shaking her head as Jack was helped aboard.

"I knew you'd come back for me once you discovered I had the map," Jack teased an already irritated Barbossa. "Face it, mate; you need me."

"I don't need you!" Barbossa growled, and then he stalked off to his cabin to sulk. Jack and Elizabeth chuckled as the _Pearl_ docked in Tortuga once again. Gibbs, his teddy bear, and the rest of the crew were waiting for them, and once they were hauled aboard, the _Pearl_ headed back out into open sea.

"Jack, what are you to do with a crew that has committed mutiny?" Elizabeth said, as the men who had mutinied stared at her in fear.

"Hmm," Jack pondered that for a moment. "Come to think of it, the possibilities are endless!" The crew shrank back from him even more when Jack leered evilly.

"I've got a suggestion," Elizabeth said. "How about you postpone their Fountain of Youth adventure?" Jack smirked, immediately understood exactly where she was going with this.

"Ah, I believe you're onto something there," he murmured, giving her a wink. "Perhaps we should stop elsewhere before we embark on such a treacherous journey."

"I know just the place!" Elizabeth proposed. "It's an island not far from here. How I'd love to visit an old friend who lives there."

"And what place is that, luv?" Elizabeth grinned at him.

"St. Maarten." Jack stroked his beard, seemingly thinking it over. Elizabeth knew better.

"Then St. Maarten it is," he announced. "And on top of that, each of you who mutinied will be spending a week in the brig."

"Jack," she said warningly. "They won't all fit in the brig! Besides, you need them to crew the ship."

"Fine," he relented, much to the crew members' delight. "Then they shall have no rum for a week." Shouts of protest could be heard for miles.

333

Over the next couple days, Elizabeth's morning sickness persisted. But she didn't mind so much – if was part of her pregnancy, then she would endure it. Knowing that she carried Will's child within her made Elizabeth feel closer to him now more than ever.

When she wasn't feeling 'seasick', which was most of the time, she spent her time carrying out her duties, playing dice and cards with the crew, and practicing her sword fighting with Jack. Elizabeth wasn't about to lose her skills just because she was pregnant. On the contrary, she wanted to be able to defend herself better than ever, as it was not just herself that she'd be defending.

Finally, on the morning when they were approaching St. Maarten, Elizabeth requested a private audience with Jack. He followed her down to the second level of the _Pearl_, where it was currently deserted.

"Make it quick, luv," said Jack. "We're about to arrive." Elizabeth grinned mischievously at him.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point. I've found out why I've been getting seasick all the sudden."

"Great!" cheered Jack. "So now you can stop it."

"Not exactly," she said slowly, keeping him in suspense. "I'm –"

"Captain, we're pulling into the harbor now and –" Both Jack and Elizabeth glared at Gibbs.

"Can we just have two seconds!" Elizabeth screeched. Gibbs stuttered out an apology and disappeared.

"Well, luv…" asked Jack. Positively glowing, Elizabeth told him.

"I'm pregnant." Jack just cocked his head at her. "Sorry, luv. My old ears must be deceiving me. I thought I heard you say you were pregnant."

"I did! I _am_ pregnant, Jack." She reaffirmed, laughing as his mouth dropped open in shock.

"So, it's Will's?" Jack instantly regretted that statement the second it left his mouth. Elizabeth's blissful demeanor changed almost instantly, going on the offensive.

"Of course it's Will's! Who else's would it be?" Jack held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry! Well, in that case, dearie, congratulations are in order." He stepped forward to give her a hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. But when she pulled away, she heard Jack sighed dejectedly.

"Why so glum, Jack?" She asked, confused. A minute ago, he'd seemed so happy for her. Jack explained why.

"This is the end of the eunuch jokes." Elizabeth grinned smugly.

"I'm very glad to hear it. Now let's go up on deck before Gibbs has a fit." Jack didn't need any further urging.

"By the way, is it alright for me to tell the crew of your, ah, condition?" He asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Of course," she said, smiling.

They came up on deck just in time to see Cotton guiding the _Pearl_ into port. Jack instantly resumed command over the ship, shouting orders as the lines were cast to secure the _Pearl _to the dock. Elizabeth was content to lean against the rail, feasting her eyes upon the aquamarine water and the pure white beaches. Jack sauntered by, reminding Elizabeth that she wouldn't be getting any special treatment just because she was pregnant.

"She's pregnant?" Gibbs gasped in surprise. "Well, bless my beard! The best of luck to you and the little one."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, beaming. The rest of the crew voiced their congratulations as well. Jack watched all of this, when suddenly he had a fabulous idea.

"I've got a fabulous idea!" Jack announced, bringing the attention back to him again. "How about we have ourselves a celebration tonight, in honor of the occasion?" The crew murmured their agreement.

"We shall have a marvelous dinner, with plenty of green apples for dear old Hector." Jack nodded to a morose-looking Barbossa who had just come up on deck. "We shall have music and betting games and of course, plenty of rum for everyone! That is, except for those who mutinied against me – they won't be getting a single drop." Jack smirked, expecting that statement to be met with cries of disappointment, but there were none. His statement was met with complete silence from his crew. They all just stared at him in amazement, Elizabeth and Gibbs included. Or rather, they were staring at something behind Jack.

"What's the matter with everybody?" Jack was once again met with total silence. I just said no rum-"

"Uh, Cap'n?" interrupted Gibbs.

"What!" Jack frowned at him. Gibbs motioned for Jack to turn around. Jack found himself to be face to face with none other than…

"AnaMaria!" This was followed by a high-pitched squeak from Jack. She slapped him hard. Twice. "How did you get here?" he asked, reeling from the blows to his face. He stared at her nervously, as though he was both glad and afraid to see her, and hadn't yet made up his mind which just yet.

"That doesn't matter. You're late," she reminded him, her eyes glaring bloody murder. Jack grimaced.

"I know that. Just hear me out," the pirate lord pleaded. I couldn't come on time because I was swallowed by the Kraken and left to rot in Davy Jones' Locker for –" AnaMaria cut him off.

"Save it, Sparrow. I don't want to hear any more of your stories." It was then that Jack noticed how round in the middle that Ana was. Frowning, Jack looked down at her.

"I leave you alone for five months and look what happens. You've let yourself go, luv."

"I'm not fat, you idiot!" She yelled, glaring daggers at him. "I'm pregnant."

"Huh. That's interesting," said Jack mused, covering his initial shock at her revelation. "It's not everyday that two women tell me that they're pregnant."

"Two?" said Ana, raising her eyebrows. She scanned the faces of the crew and her gaze came to rest on Elizabeth, who standing a few yards away from Jack.

"I don't believe you, Jack!" Ana yelled, glaring at Elizabeth with jealous eyes. "After all the talks we had about having a relationship and you took up with her?" Ana stared at Jack, her eyes betraying how hurt she was.

"No!" Jack and Elizabeth shouted in unison. Each was sporting an expression of mild disgust at Ana's mistaken assumption.

"I swear, Ana, Elizabeth and I are just friends," said Jack.

"Oh really?" She said coolly, putting her hands on her hips. "Then who's the father of her unborn child?" Elizabeth answered her just as coolly,

"My _husband_ William Turner is my child's father." Elizabeth was quick to correct Ana's false assumption, putting an emphasis on the word husband.

"Ah. My mistake," Ana apologized, clearly relieved that there was nothing going on between Elizabeth and Jack.

"It's alright," sighed Elizabeth, immediately forgiving her. The caramel skinned pirate then turned back to Jack, shaking her finger at him a little closer to his face than he would've liked.

"The only reason that I came to see you is because I had to tell you about the baby. It's yours Jack. You're going to be a father." This caused another round of gasps from the crew. Jack scoffed at that notion, narrowing his eyes at Ana.

"How can you be sure that it's my baby?" Ana rolled her eyes, exasperated with him.

"Because I haven't been with anyone else besides you!" The realization finally dawned on Jack.

"Oh," he said simply, and then fainted dead away. Elizabeth, Ana, and Gibbs all crowded around their captain, staring down at his still form.

"We should carry him back to his cabin, Gibbs," Elizabeth stated. "Ana will need to have a talk with him, and I think they could use a little privacy." She glared at the crew members who had stopped working to watch the drama unfold between their captain and his former lover. Needless to say, the crew immediately returned to their duties.

"Aye, Mrs. Turner," said Gibbs, who helped them lug Jack down the stairs, and back to his quarters. They carefully deposited him in his bed. Elizabeth insisted that Ana sit in the chair opposite Jack's bed. Ana, who was breathing hard, gratefully took a seat.

"We need to find some smelling salts," Elizabeth began, but Gibbs shook his head.

"There's no need. Praise be - he's waking up!" All three pirates stared anxiously at Jack, who had just opened his eyes. Jack tried to sit up but all three people reacted at once, preventing him from doing so.

"Take it easy, Jack," said Gibbs.

"What happened?" The pirate captain inquired. "My head is killing me!"

"You fainted, Cap'n," Gibbs told him. "You must've hit your head when you fell back."

"What!" Jack cried, aghast. "I don't faint." Then his gaze fell on Ana.

"AnaMaria. That's right, you just showed up," he recalled. Elizabeth, Ana, and Gibbs traded looks – obviously Jack didn't remember that he was now a father.

"And I was about to explain why I was late," Jack continued. "You see, I was eaten by this Kraken –"

"Please, spare me the lies," said Ana, bitterly cutting him off. Jack the glanced over at Elizabeth as if to say 'back me up'.

"Actually, Ana, this time he's telling the truth," Elizabeth admitted to the shock of female pirate. "I was there – I helped rescue him from Davy Jones' Locker. Once Jack was back, the song had been sung so we called a fourth meeting of the Brethren Court. It took us quite some time to defeat the East India Trading Company along with…" Elizabeth trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to speak of Will's 'killer'.

"…Davy Jones," Jack said softly, sitting up on the bed. "He's dead." Ana could tell there was more to the story from the way Elizabeth was acting, but she didn't press them. She was more concerned about how Jack felt about having a relationship with her now that she was going to have his child.

"I see," said Ana, breaking the awkward silence. "So if you hadn't been stuck in the Locker, you would've been here on time?" Jack nodded.

"I think we should give you and me, we, _us_, another chance. What do you say, luv?" Ana turned away from him, remembering his less than favorable reaction to her pregnancy.

"We should go," said Gibbs, who had been edging toward the door for quite some time. Elizabeth stood up to follow, but both Jack and Ana called after her.

"Wait!" They both shouted. Elizabeth turned around, amused that they didn't want to be left alone together. She leaned against the wall and watched their talk play out.

"Ana, why won't you look at me?" Jack pressed her, confusion written on his face.

"You have to promise not to faint again when I tell you my news," Ana said. Jack sighed in embarrassment.

"I promise I won't faint," he muttered. Ana nervously looked back at Elizabeth for support, which she found.

"Tell him, Ana," Elizabeth urged. Ana nodded, standing up as proof of her news.

"I'm pregnant Jack, with your child. And before you ask, yes I'm positive it's yours." Jack's eyes grew quite large as he leaned back, trying to scoot away from Ana as if she were the plague.

"Isn't that exciting, Jack! You're going to be a father," Elizabeth said, trying to keep a positive attitude for Ana's sake.

"Say something, Jack," Elizabeth insisted, giving him a sharp look that clearly wanted Jack to say that he was happy or excited about all this. But the only thing that Jack could think of to say was,

"How could you do this to me?" Elizabeth seethed as she watched Ana's face fall. She didn't understand why Jack was acting this way.

"Oh, you think I asked for this?" Ana yelled, shaking as she backed away from Jack. "I'm the one having the baby! And how dare you blame me; you are as much at fault for this happening as I am! I came here because I thought that you'd stand by me during the time before our child is born."

"I'm bloody Captain Jack Sparrow – I don't have time to waste on babies," he stated, his words wounding Ana to the very core. "Why did you even bother telling me I had a child?"

"I see now that I shouldn't have bothered," Ana retorted. Her tone was harsh, but Elizabeth could tell that she was about to burst into tears. "I just wanted my child to have a father, Jack," she said, staring desperately at him, searching him eyes for any last trace of love for her, but finding none. "I thought there might've been some slim chance that you would want to get to know your child - that you'd want to be part of our family."

"Sorry to disappoint, _luv_," Jack said nastily, "But as of right now, that child has no father." Elizabeth winced at his cruel words. She was furious at Jack for treating Ana this way! She was about to let him have it when Jack spoke again, this time his voice was void of emotion.

"I would suggest that you leave now, and not look me up again." Ana finally let the sobs come as she rushed out of the cabin, wanting to be any place other than with Jack Sparrow.

"How could you, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, staring in disgust at the pirate whom she had admired up until this very moment. "You just broke her heart." Jack just pulled out a bottle of rum, uncorked it, and took a long swig.

"I'd make a terrible father – I'm really doing her a service." Elizabeth swore in frustration.

"Don't you see, Jack? You're pushing her away when she needs you most." Jack just shrugged unconcernedly. Elizabeth gave up on Jack, at least for now.

"You know, I was right about you that day when we first met; you truly are despicable." And with that, Elizabeth fled from Jack's cabin, hurrying after AnaMaria. She had to find her before she walked out of Jack's life for good.

End Ch. 2

A/N: So what did you think of that, huh? I promise I will return to the Willabeth story line soon, I just needed to establish the Jack/Ana relationship, which isn't doing so well right now. So now I've covered everything that was in the end of AWE before the credits rolled. Now I shall take the story in its own direction! More surprises await you, I promise you that. Review please.


	3. A New Threat

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Once again, I was floored by all the responses. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart. I especially want to thank my HtR buddies (you know who you are). I just want to say that, as with my previous story, the first five chapters or so aren't the most exciting, but they are necessary for later on. The plot will pick up the pace soon, I promise. And now, for chapter three! I must warn you, it's a tad long. They won't all be this long!

Ch. 3: A New Threat

Cursing Jack, Elizabeth began her search for AnaMaria. _I'm going to murder him_, she thought grimly as she raced up the stairs to check the top deck. A quick scan of the area confirmed that Ana wasn't there. As Elizabeth tried to keep from panicking, she realized that she didn't know what to do. She had no way of knowing if Ana had already left the ship, or if she was just hiding below. So Elizabeth put herself in Ana's situation. If Will had broken off their relationship when he learned she was pregnant, would she leave his ship or stay on it somewhere out of sight? Right away she knew what her answer would be; she only hoped that it would be the same for Ana.

Running on instinct, Elizabeth turned around and went right back down the stairs. She didn't stop at the level where Jack's cabin was located, continuing down to the hold. Elizabeth slowly moved forward, as it was difficult to see in the dim light. She passed crates of gunpowder, barrels of rum (there were a lot of these) and boxes of apples. After searching what seemed to be the entire room, Elizabeth was beginning to think that her intuition had been wrong. But when she was about to leave, Elizabeth heard a small sniff. The Pirate King followed her ears, which led her to a corner of the room that stored miscellaneous items including rope, tools, and blankets. One of the blankets was looking particularly lumpy - Elizabeth slowly pulled it away to reveal a tearful AnaMaria. Wide-eyed, Ana stood up quickly.

"I know I shouldn't be here," she muttered, clearly misunderstanding why Elizabeth was there. "I'll just be going now –"

"You don't have to leave," Elizabeth said kindly. Ana's eyes filled with tears.

"But Jack said I had to. He n-never wants to s-see me again," she cried.

Wordlessly, Elizabeth pulled Ana into a hug. Ana just let her sobs come, feeling that she could trust Elizabeth enough to break down on her. Elizabeth remained silent and just hugged Ana tighter as the woman's cries grew louder, knowing that she was doing the best thing for her old friend by letting her cry. She should know, after all the times that she'd cried over Will.

There was the time when he'd ignored her that first week after Jack was taken to the Locker – her guilt over killing Jack and his thinking that she loved Jack had caused them both considerable heartache. Then on their journey to from World's End when Will admitted that he couldn't trust her, she'd cried herself to sleep that night. Finally, there was that one day not so long ago, when she'd been inconsolable after Will had been forced to leave her alone in the world.

Gradually, Ana's cries began to lessen, and her breathing returned to normal. Ana closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"Feel any better?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. Ana nodded.

"A little," she whispered. Elizabeth smiled sadly at her old friend.

"In my experience, a good cry always helps." Ana tried to wipe her eyes with her hand, but she just ended up smearing her eye-makeup.

"I don't know why I thought Jack would've wanted to know about his child. I should've known he would've acted like this." Elizabeth's blood boiled as she remembered his cruel words.

"I'm so sorry about Jack, Ana. I was about to kick his sorry arse across the Caribbean, but I chose to go after you instead." Elizabeth thought she saw a faint smile on Ana's face, but it was gone quickly.

"He was repulsed by me, Elizabeth," Ana said sadly. "When I told him the news, this terrible change came over him. The man that I love turned against me, just because I conceived a child as a product of our love-making."

"He's not repulsed by you," Elizabeth said firmly. "You can't believe any of what he said. Jack is just..." She trailed off, sighing. "Jack is somewhat cowardly when he's faced with life-changing situations such as this. For example, when we were fighting the Kraken as it tried to take down the _Pearl_, Jack rowed away in a lifeboat to safety, leaving Will and I in danger." Ana snorted at that.

"That sounds just like him."

"But," Elizabeth continued, "Jack must've realized that he couldn't live with himself if we died because of him, so he came back. And not a minute too soon, either. He helped us wound the Kraken, allowing us to live. I don't think you should write Jack off too quickly. He may come around once he gets used to the idea of being a father."

"That's doubtful," said Ana. "Jack never knew his father, so I'm sure he thinks it's perfectly natural to grow up without one. Besides, I know he doesn't want the responsibility."

"Maybe," conceded Elizabeth. "But what he told me after you stormed out of the room was that he was doing you a favor, and that he'd make a terrible father. I think he came off sounding more spiteful than he intended. I honestly think that Jack is afraid that he wouldn't make a good father, since he is a pirate after all."

"So am I," Ana countered. "But I'm willing to put that life aside so I can live a normal life, at least while my child is young. And when he or she is old enough, I hope to return to sailing the seas."

"Perhaps Jack thought that if he agreed to be there for you and your child - that you'd force him to give up his life of piracy." Ana shook her head.

"Why would he think that? I would be happy if he came home even just once a year to see us, and to tell our child that he loves them. But he doesn't want anything to do with us." She moved in the direction of the stairs.

"Thank you for your sympathy, but I really should be going home." Elizabeth shook her head, grabbing Ana's hand and pulling her back. She was not going to give up on them! Elizabeth knew that Jack and Ana belonged together whether they knew it or not. All she had to do was convince Jack that becoming a father wasn't the end of the world, and convince Ana to forgive Jack for hurting her. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done.

"Don't go, Ana!" Elizabeth begged. "You can sleep in my cabin tonight. Please, I miss having women for company!" Ana frowned.

"You have a cabin?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, technically it's Gibbs' but he lent it to me. He says he doesn't mind sleeping with the crew, the dear."

"If I agree to stay with you," Ana began, "you have to promise that I won't have to talk to Jack until I'm ready."

"I promise," Elizabeth said solemnly. "I won't let him go near you."

"In that case, I'll stay," said Ana. Relieved, Elizabeth hugged her friend. Wordlessly, Ana followed Elizabeth up the stairs and onto the middle level of the mighty ship. It wasn't very hard for them to tiptoe past Jack's cabin to get to Elizabeth's. Once inside, Ana decided to take a nap, and Elizabeth promised that she would bring her meals. Now Elizabeth was free to find Jack, and to hopefully knock some sense into the stubborn pirate.

333

When Elizabeth stepped out into the hall, she spotted Jack on his way to the stairs. She called for him to stop, but Jack decided to speed up instead. Sighing, Elizabeth ran after him as she thought of appropriate punishments for the _Pearl's_ captain. _Keelhauling? No, that's too harsh,_ she decided. _Deny him access to rum? No, he'd just find another way to sneak some into his cabin_. _Castration? Hmmm, now there's an idea,_ she mused as she reached the stairs. Climbing the steps two at a time, Elizabeth was fast enough to catch a glimpse of Jack disappearing into a lifeboat. Wasting no time, she walked across the deck in Jack's direction, her boots clicking ominously. She came to a stop in front of his hiding place, giving it a good kick. Captain Jack Sparrow sheepishly looked up at her.

"Jack, stop hiding and get out of there," she hissed. "We need to talk. Right now!" Jack winced as he climbed out of the lifeboat, clutching a bottle of rum in his right hand.

"You know," he began, swaying on the spot, "I'm really not in the mood to receive a lecture from you today, luv, so I'm just gonna go -"

"Nowhere," she interrupted, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him toward a secluded spot near the bow. Thankfully, almost all of the crew members had left the ship to buy supplies or explore the island, so she and Jack were able to talk without being over heard. They sat down on opposite crates facing each other; Elizabeth was sitting up straight and Jack leaned back, using the _Pearl'_s side as a backrest. Elizabeth stared into Jack's eyes but he looked away, taking a swig of rum.

"Jack, there is absolutely no excuse for your behavior towards AnaMaria. Absolutely none. You crushed the woman's hopes and dreams with a single sentence. 'As of right now, that child has no father?' I doubt that even Davy Jones could be that cruel."

"What? I am nothing like Jones," he protested. "I don't feel pleasure from taking people's lives, or from separating lovers."

"You just separated yourself from Ana!" Elizabeth bellowed. "You told her that you were willing to commit to her, and then when she told you about the baby, you went ballistic. I don't understand the sudden change in your behavior. Sure, you were shocked, maybe even a little angry that the child threw a wrench in your plans. But why in heaven's name did you act like that?" Jack chugged some of his rum in response, smacking his lips when he was done.

"Elizabeth, what you need to understand is this. When I was growing up, I didn't even know who my father was, much less did I get to meet him. All I was told was that he was a pirate. My mother raised me by herself, and we led a good life living off the treasure that my father sent home. When I finally became of age, he sought me out one day. He was thrilled that I had decided to become a pirate, thus following in his footsteps. When I asked him why he hadn't sought me out before, he shrugged and said that he'd never met his father until he was grown. Since that day, I never saw him again until recently, at the Brethren Court. So you see, it's a Sparrow family tradition not to grow up with your father. Who am I to mess with tradition, ay?" Jack smiled at Elizabeth, but she thought the smile was rather forced.

"Jack, that's a horrible family tradition!" Elizabeth exploded, getting to her feet, her fists clenched at her sides. "You should be the one to break this cruel cycle. Children need to be brought up by both their mother and their father. Everybody knows that!" Jack scoffed at her, waving his arms in the air.

"On the contrary; I grew up without a father and look how I turned out!" Elizabeth just shook her head as Jack leaned over to reach for his rum bottle and promptly fell off the crate. She reached over to help him up, swiping his rum in the process. Jack started to protest but when he saw the murderous look on her face, he stopped. They sat back down on the crates, and Elizabeth had a strong urge to throw the rum overboard. Somehow she suppressed it, returning to their conversation.

"Jack, I want you to think back to your childhood." One look at Elizabeth told him she was serious. "Now I want you to tell me if you ever wished that your father would come home."

"No, I didn't." said Jack, a little too quickly. "Why would I? I had everything I could ever want - my mum, my friends, and my aspirations to be a pirate." Elizabeth didn't buy it, as she could tell by now if Jack was lying.

"Jack, the truth please." Jack didn't reply - he just sat there, staring out at the sea. Elizabeth guessed that he might be reliving his childhood memories.

"Maybe once or twice I wished that," he said softly. "I guess I did want to meet my father. I know I was very curious about him, and I must've annoyed my mum half to death asking questions about him." Elizabeth nodded encouragingly.

"What about your mum? Was it difficult for her to speak of him? Did your parents fall out of love when your father left?" Jack sighed wearily, the he felt showing in his eyes. Elizabeth felt the tiniest twinge of guilt for causing him to relive his past.

"Sometimes, my mum would tell me bedtime stories about of him, of his many adventures and quests for treasure. But I could tell, even at a young age, that it hurt her to talk about him. As I grew older, I would catch her staring out the window, with a wistful look on her face. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened that had caused my father to leave her, but I gathered it had a lot to do with my birth. On rare occasions, I would wake up in the middle of the night to the sounds of my mother sobbing her heart out. I knew she cried for my father, and at those moments I hated him for abandoning her." Elizabeth gave him a moment to recover before she began her next attack.

"Your situation with Ana is identical to that of your parents. You've been the son who desperately wanted to know his father, and you've watched your mother pine for him. So why on earth would you want to leave Ana to raise your child alone? Do really want to hurt her the same way your father hurt your mother?"

"I don't want to hurt her," Jack murmured. "That's why I was so mean to her. I didn't want to do it, but I had to get through to her that we are over. I want her to forget about me and find a man that will be entirely devoted to her and the child." Jack sighed, looking down at his hands. "I'm not good enough for her, Elizabeth."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elizabeth said sharply. "You _are_ good enough for her!" Elizabeth was finally beginning to understand why Jack had acted so cruelly towards Ana. He thought that he was only doing it for her own good, to save her from being stuck with him. But in reality, he was only making a bigger mess of things.

"I am _not _bloody good enough!" He growled. "For starters, I don't know the first thing about babies or children. I would probably drop it on its head or something." Elizabeth stifled a laugh.

"She won't care about that. Well she would if you dropped the baby on its head, but that's not the point. Jack, don't you see? She doesn't want another man to act as the child's father - she wants you." Jack snorted in disbelief.

"Well if she ever did, which is highly unlikely, she won't want me now after I yelled at her."

"She would if you'd just apologize -" Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jack shaking his head.

"I can't be the devoted partner she deserves; I'm not ready to give up my life of piracy."

"It doesn't have to be all or nothing," said Elizabeth, patiently explaining other options he could consider. "Many sailors' wives are content to spend time with their husbands for half of each year, or even a quarter of each year. You and Ana could work out a similar plan. That way you'd still have plenty of time for pirating, and she'd have you home for a few months."

"I just don't know, Lizzie," he murmured.

"Jack, it could work. You know it could," she pleaded. "Ana's already in her fifth month. Couldn't you stay with her now, giving her the support and devotion she deserves? Then, after the baby is born, you could return to the seas." Jack gave her an incredulous look.

"I can't stay now!" He exclaimed. "Don't you remember? Tomorrow we sail for Florida and the Fountain of Youth. If I stay, Barbossa will take command, believing the _Pearl _to be his. I can't let that happen!" Elizabeth's eyes darkened as she stared at him in disgust.

"So you're more concerned about losing your ship than you are about losing Ana?" Jack winced, knowing how terrible that sounded.

"It's not just the ship. Searching for Fountain of Youth is the ultimate pirate adventure. All of my quests for treasure pale in comparison to this one - I have the chance to become immortal!" Jack's eyes glazed over as he considered that tempting possibility. "I could sail the seas forever, and my legacy as a pirate would live on." Elizabeth kicked him, bringing him back to the present.

"Ow!" He howled, rubbing his lightly bruised shin. "What was that for?"

"You have a choice to make, Jack," she reminded him. "You have to ask yourself, which one is more important - becoming immortal, or being present at the birth of your child."

"But that's so incredibly difficult to decide!" He yelled. She stared at him, shaking her head.

"I know what Will would decide." Jack glared at her.

"That's not fair, Elizabeth." She shrugged.

"Fine. But if you do decide to leave tomorrow, I won't be going with you." He pouted at her.

"Why not?"

"I've thought about it, and I realize that I don't want risk my child's safety by going on another one of your crazy adventures. If Will were here, I know he'd agree with me." Jack was disappointed, but he wasn't surprised. He'd been expecting her to leave, ever since she told him she was pregnant.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" She nodded.

"I think I have a friend that I can stay with." Jack sighed.

"I didn't think I'd see the day when the Pirate King decided to turn down the greatest adventure of all time." She smiled wryly.

"I wish I could go with you, but I'd much rather sleep well at night, knowing my child is protected." She rubbed her stomach, smiling at the thought of the life growing inside her. "Jack, will you grant me one last favor before you leave?" Jack frowned, suddenly suspicious.

"I suppose," he said cautiously. "What's the favor?" She smiled grimly.

"I want you to apologize to Ana. I want you to explain to her why you were so cruel, and I want you to promise to at least visit your child."

"But I can't..." Jack stammered, and Elizabeth cut him off.

"You can," she said firmly. "Show her through your actions that you're good enough, Jack." And at that, Elizabeth turned on her heel and departed, leaving a very confused Jack Sparrow alone with his thoughts.

333

As promised, Elizabeth brought Ana her meals that day. As Elizabeth expected, Ana was subdued as they ate their lunch sitting at the card table in her cabin. After a few unsuccessful tries at making small talk, Elizabeth gave up and they ate in silence. For the most part, Ana didn't even look at Elizabeth - she just stared blankly at the wall. Ana barely picked at her food; she just moved it around on her plate. Elizabeth knew couldn't have even imagined how hurt the other woman was feeling. True, Elizabeth had been separated from Will for ten years, but at least she knew that he still loved her very much. Elizabeth didn't know what she would do if Will had refused to be a part of their child's life. Swallowing the rest of her orange, Elizabeth got to her feet.

"Ana, I'm sorry to have to leave you, but I've got to work my shift." Ana just shrugged her shoulders listlessly.

"There are a couple of books on the shelf if you need something to do," said Elizabeth, who was still feeling guilty about leaving. Ana gave her a curt nod.

"Is there anything else that I can get you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm fine!" Ana growled, annoyed that Elizabeth thought she needed babying. Elizabeth knew that Ana wasn't really angry at her, but that this was her way of dealing with that had happened.

"I'll see you at dinner, then," said Elizabeth, who then departed.

333

Elizabeth was true to her word. Right around dinner time, Ana heard a knock at the door. To her relief, it was Elizabeth, who was clutching a tray consisting of two bowls of beef stew, some fresh carrots, and some bread.

"I hope you are hungry for dinner!" Elizabeth cheerfully greeted her when Ana let her in. Ana's stomach gurgled in response. The brown-skinned woman cracked a small smile as Elizabeth set the tray down on the table.

"I'm starving," Ana admitted. They both sat down at the table and dug in. To Elizabeth's surprise, Ana spoke.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier - you were only trying to help." Elizabeth smiled warmly friend.

"Don't be. It didn't bother me." She took another bite of stew when Ana casually asked,

"How did your talk with Jack go?" Elizabeth gulped down her stew - she hadn't thought Ana would ask about that!

"Not as good as I'd hoped," she said reluctantly. "Although I did make him promise to apologize to you tomorrow. Also, I found out why he was so mean to you. He said it was so that you would forget about him and find a better man to act as a father for your child."

"What?!" Ana looked at her strangely, causing Elizabeth to wince. "Is he mad? I only want him to be my child's father."

"If I may be so bold to ask, how did you two..." Elizabeth blushed, unable to finish her thought. Ana raised her eyebrows.

"How did we get involved?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. I always gathered that you hated each other." Ana shook her head.

"Only on the surface did I hate him. Jack always flirted with me, as he does with every girl. I dismissed his advances, knowing what a womanizer he was. But I wasn't immune to his charms – far from it. It was as if something was pulling me towards him, and I couldn't stop it, even if I'd wanted to. Do you know what I mean?" Ana chuckled to herself. "No, you probably don't. She didn't notice when Elizabeth didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Anyway, I finally admitted to myself that I loved him, but I didn't dare tell Jack. Then one night the news reached me that my mother had died. I hadn't been home in five years to see her, so of course I was devastated. I think I lay there bawling on the deck for about an hour when Jack scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my cabin. He set me down on my bed, and held me for who knows how long. After I'd calmed down, he stood up to leave, but I pulled him back down on top of me. He asked me if I would regret it in the morning, and I said no. Then one thing lead to another..." Elizabeth just stared open mouthed at Ana, dumbfounded. Ana smirked.

"Not what you were expecting, right? You thought we just had too much rum one night and acted on impulse." Elizabeth's reddened cheeks confirmed Ana's suspicions.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that." Ana shrugged.

"It's alright. But enough about me. What's the story with you and Will? Why isn't he here with you?" Immediately, the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes surfaced. Here it was - someone who didn't know what'd happened was asking about Will. Surprisingly, Elizabeth realized that she was ready to talk about it, especially with Ana.

"Will and I were married by Barbossa in the middle of a maelstrom and a fierce battle between the _Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_." Now it was Ana's turn to be dumbfounded. Elizabeth grinned at her. "Not what you were expecting, right?"

"Touche," Ana grumbled. "So then what happened?"

Elizabeth then told her how Will had died, trying to protect her from Jones. She spoke of Jack's noble act, how he passed up his chance for immortality by allowing Will to live. She mentioned her last day with Will, leaving out the details, of course. And then she did her best to explain Will's curse as the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"So let me get this straight," said Ana, furrowing her brow. "Will is now immortal and has to ferry the souls who die at sea to the other side. You can't be with him because he works in the realm of the dead. And the only way that Will can ever be free of this curse is if you remain faithful to him for ten years, and if you're waiting for him on the exact day his ten years are up?"

"Right," Elizabeth said, her expression downcast. "And if I'm not there, he will be cursed with another decade of servitude."

"Wow," Ana whistled softly. "And I thought I had problems. But look on the bright side - since he's immortal, you don't have to worry about him getting killed while he's away."

"Actually, there is one way he can be killed," Elizabeth said glumly. "The same way Jones died. That's why Will entrusted his heart to me, to keep it safe. Would you like to see it?"

Ana nodded, and Elizabeth unlocked one of her cabinets. Carefully, she pulled out the Dead Man's Chest, and set it on the table. Elizabeth then produced the key that had been hanging around her neck, and inserted it into the lock. Ana gasped as the chest opened, revealing Will's still-beating heart.

"Aren't you afraid someone might steal it?" Ana asked, after Elizabeth had safely locked it away. Elizabeth nodded hollowly.

"I worry about that everyday. At least I have it secured here. But if the _Pearl_ sails tomorrow, I don't know what I'll be able to do to protect it." A tear escaped her right eye before she could wipe it away.

"Have you thought about where you want to go?" Ana asked, clearly interested in Elizabeth's plight. She shrugged.

"I think I'll just stay here in St. Maarten. Do you know of a cheap house where I could stay?" Ana grinned for the first time that night.

"Aye - mine." Elizabeth was already shaking her head.

"Don't be silly, I didn't mean to impose…"

"Please, I insist," Ana said firmly. "As long as you don't mind helping out a little more right before the baby comes."

"Mind? I'd love to help!" Elizabeth squealed, hugging her friend. "And you can tell me exactly what to expect with my pregnancy."

"I'll do my best," Ana vowed. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so glad you're coming to live with me! I was afraid I'd have to face the rest of my pregnancy alone..." The new housemates talked late into the night, but the need for sleep intervened, causing them to call it quits. Ana fell asleep quickly, but for some reason, Elizabeth was having trouble.

After tossing and turning for so long, Elizabeth yanked the covers back on her side of the bed, deciding to get some air. She tiptoed quietly out of her cabin, not wanting to wake Ana. As she stepped out on deck, Elizabeth knew that this was exactly what she needed.

The tiny harbor was deserted at this time of night, and except for one watchman, so was the deck of the _Pearl_. The wind whipped through her hair as Elizabeth ascended up the ladder into the Crow's Nest. She was thankful the moon cast a strong glow that night, otherwise she wouldn't have attempted the trip. Pregnant or not, the Pirate King was as surefooted as ever, and hoisted herself easily into the Crow's Nest. She stared out across the calm, glassy water and then up at the black night sky. Millions of tiny lights twinkled back at her as she reveled in their simple beauty.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, slowly letting out her breath. Her thoughts turned to Will, as they often did at night. She'd been so busy trying to comfort Ana and hound Jack that she hadn't had many moments to think of him, excluding the time when she explained his curse to Ana. She wondered what her husband was doing this very moment, and wished for the millionth time that she could tell him of his unborn child. Elizabeth knew she couldn't tell Will the news, but nothing was stopping her from telling the world. The night she realized she was pregnant, Elizabeth had penned a small poem about her situation. Since then, she'd been working on putting the words to music. She cleared her throat, ready to give it a try, and sang,

_One day in my future_

_One day in ten years_

_Free from obligation_

_My dear William will be here_

_For him, I'll be waiting_

_For him I will be true_

_I wish he'd be beside me_

_Here on the one day our child is due_

Once she finished singing, Elizabeth let herself cry silently for awhile. Thankfully the ache in her chest didn't seem as pronounced as before. She knew she wasn't missing Will any less, but that she was finally getting used to the idea of him being gone. It was then she realized that several of the lyrics in her song were wrong. Will wouldn't return in ten years – it was already down to nine years, ten months, three weeks, and two days. She smiled to herself as she climbed down the ladder, finally ready to sleep. For everyday that passed was a day closer to when she'd be with Will again.

333

Elizabeth had never intended for her haunting melody and telling words to be overheard by anyone, but they were. She had forgotten that nowadays, the goddess of the sea's presence was everywhere. Calypso knew the entire goings on of, around, in, and below the sea. It didn't take long before she had heard Elizabeth's sweet song as it was flung by the wind across the seas. The goddess smiled evilly as she listened to his young wife's song. To her amazement, she learned that Elizabeth was currently with child. _Will shall want to know about this,_ Calypso thought with glee. _And I shall be the one to bring him these happy tidings. _

The sea goddess should've been content to exist forever with her lover, Davy Jones, by her side. But it was not in her nature to be faithful. Soon she grew bored of him, and turned her attentions to another. Calypso had been guarding the seas for over two millennia, and she had seen many beautiful men. But their hearts had been weak, and she hadn't been drawn to them. However, Calypso had never come across such a stunning young man - with a heart full of courage and devotion no less - as William Turner II. In some ways, he reminded her of Davy. But she knew that Will was more selfless than Davy could ever hope to be. That excited her.

Calypso didn't expect a man such as Will to be unfaithful to his wife so soon after their parting. But she knew that ten years was a long time to humans, and that devotion, like all things, faded with time. _He shall certainly be a challenge, but he'll be worth the wait_, she thought, smirking to herself. Calypso knew that no man had ever completely resisted her advances and promises of power. She knew it would be no different with Will. _One way or another, _she vowed,_ William Turner shall be mine._

End Ch. 3

A/N: How is that for some Willabeth? Or rather, a threat to Willabeth. Muahaha. There was also plenty of Jack/Ana angst. By the way, Elizabeth's song goes with the melody of the love theme in 'One Day', the twelfth song on the AWE soundtrack. I made it up when I was in the shower. Review please! I will try to keep the updates coming as frequently as possible. :D


	4. Missing Him

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: I'm so excited about my review count! I should break a hundred this time, easy! Your support is amazing. This chapter I've given my readers a glimpse at how Will is faring on the _Dutchman_. I know there isn't too much Willabeth going on just yet, but there will be, I promise. And now, onto the new chapter!

Ch. 4: Missing Him

Captain William Turner proudly stood at the helm of the _Flying Dutchman_, sporting a pale blue bandanna as he sailed through the dense fog, continuing his never-ending search for souls who had died at sea. Of course, he not only had to ferry newly-dead souls to the Other Side, but he had to guide the souls that Davy Jones had long abandoned across as well. It was tiring work, even for someone who was immortal. The new captain of the _Dutchman_ didn't need to sleep, just like he didn't need to eat. But Will took time to rest anyway, just so he could have a couple hours to himself each day and his thoughts could turn completely to Elizabeth.

Oh, how he missed holding her, kissing her, loving her! Even though he wasn't supposed to feel physical pain as an immortal, there were times when his empty chest cavity ached for her. He had given his heart to Elizabeth, and he trusted that she would keep it safe. Will was keeping track of the number of days he had left until that glorious day when he could be with his wife again. So far, he still had nine years, ten months, three weeks, and one day to go. It was a long time to wait, but at least Will had his father with him to cheer him up when he was feeling down. He worried about Elizabeth, as she had no known family left. Will knew that Jack and the _Pearl_'s crew would look after her, but how long would she stay with them? For the millionth time, Will wished that he had some way of communicating with Elizabeth.

Will was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see a new form materialize on deck. He jumped as a woman floated out of the mist towards him. It didn't take long before Will could identify her as Tia Dalma, or rather Calypso in her human form.

"Tia – I mean Calypso, to what do I owe this honor?" Bowing lightly, Will was careful to treat the sea goddess with respect, as he hadn't forgotten what she was capable of creating maelstroms. Calypso smiled, beholding the beauty of the man before her.

"Ya can call me Tia Dalma, if ya wish," the goddess told him breathily. Will nodded, and stood up.

"Am I carrying out my duties to your satisfaction?" Will asked, worried that was why she had come, to berate him.

"A course," she answered. "Ya are much better a captain dan Davy Jones." Will accepted her compliment with a grin, although he was surprised to hear it. Wasn't Jones her lover? Shouldn't she have a higher opinion of Jones than him? He shrugged off his uneasiness, and asked,

"If you're not here to yell at me, then why have you come?" Calypso slyly regarded him, drinking in his gorgeous features.

"I have news for ya, William Turnah. News from ta Other Side. I bear happy tidings from ya wife." Will's eyes lit up instantly at the mention of Elizabeth.

"What is it? Is she alright? Where is she staying?" Calypso laughed gently.

"All in good time. I've come ta tell ya dat Missus Turnah is wit chile." Will's breath caught in his throat. Elizabeth was going to have a baby, his baby! On that one magical day they'd spent together on the beach, they had created a life. Thunderstruck, Will could only stare at Calypso, his mouth agape.

"I'm going to be a father!" Will whispered, as his eyes shone with amazement. "I can't believe it," he muttered, his face alight with wonder.

"I'm going to be a father!" He yelled loudly this time, waking up much of the crew. Bootstrap was the first to stagger up on deck to find his son embracing the sea goddess.

"Thank you so much for telling me the news," Will was saying. "It hasn't sunk in yet." More crew members clambered up on deck, believing their captain to be shouting orders.

"Yah're welcome," said Calypso, giving him a chilling smile.

"What's all the shouting about?" A groggy Bootstrap asked, frowning as he caught the sea goddess' predatory stare directed at his son.

"You're going to be a grandfather!" Will exclaimed, hugging his father in front of the men. "Calypso has just told me that Elizabeth is pregnant!" The men gave an exhausted cheer, and it was only at that moment that Will realized he'd woken up half his crew.

"Oh. Um, sorry boys." Will said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to call you on deck; go back to bed."

"Nah," said Macchus, one of Davy Jones' old crewmen who had volunteered to stay on after the evil captain had been vanquished. "This is much better than being awakened by Jones to work or to be flogged, ay mates?" The men who had served under Jones voiced their agreement wholeheartedly.

"We should celebrate this happy moment," Bootstrap suggested. "Break out the rum, boys!" The crew cheered again, as some went below to retrieve the rum. Calypso took Will off to the side, away from any prying ears.

"Would ya like ta see Elizabeth?" Calypso asked the ecstatic father. He frowned at her.

"But I cannot venture into the world of the living," Will protested. Tia gave him a knowing smile.

"Der always is a way – do not underestimate my powers. Watch." Will obeyed, staring in awe as Calypso conjured what he guessed to be a crystal ball from the wind and fog. She murmured a low, singing spell and suddenly a figure emerged from white nothingness. The image cleared and Will could see Elizabeth, plain as day, as she slept in her bed. A huge weight seemed to be lifted from Will's shoulders as he saw that his wife was safe. It warmed his heart to see his beautiful Elizabeth sleeping peacefully, with a trace of a smile upon her lips.

"Where is that?" Will asked her eagerly, pointing to the picture.

"Her on ta _Black Pearl_." Tia told him knowledgably.

"Is this what is happening to her right now?"

"Aye," said the goddess. "But I must leave ya now." To Calypso's delight, Will seemed disappointed that she had to leave, especially when the picture of Elizabeth swirled and disappeared into the fog.

"Will you visit me often?" Will inquired, only wanting more glimpses and news of his beloved.

"Perhaps, William Turnah," said Calypso in a teasing voice, placing a dark hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps." And then a quickly as she had come, the goddess vanished before Will could thank her again. Will stared wistfully at the space where Calypso had just occupied

"I saw that," growled Bootstrap, coming up behind his son.

"Saw what?" said Will, bewildered at his father's change in behavior.

"I saw you with the sea goddess. Mark my words, Will, that salty wench is trouble," the elder Turner warned. "She looked like she wanted to eat you for dinner." Will had a good laugh at that.

"Oh, come on, she did not! She's got Jones now, hasn't she? Besides, even she knows how I feel about Elizabeth."

"Then what were you doing back here alone with her?" Bootstrap asked suspiciously. Will grinned happily at his father.

"Using her powers, she gave me a glimpse of Elizabeth, who is currently safe aboard the _Pearl_." His father raised his eyebrows at that.

"Would she really help you if she wanted nothing in return?" Will sighed.

"Look, I know you may not trust her, but she's the only link that I've got to the Other Side. I'm not about to throw that away."

"Just be careful, son," Bootstrap advised. "Whether you see it or not, she's definitely got her eye on you." Will just shook his head at his father, and they both returned to the celebration.

333

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of people walking above her on deck. Groaning exhaustedly, she turned back over, pulling the covers over her head. She knew it was her own fault that she was tired, as she'd stayed up late the previous night. But it had been worth it. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had done. She told herself that it was only her deep caring for Ana that had driven her to commit such an act. _If Will knew, he'd probably kill me,_ she decided, chuckling while she remembered how last night's events played out.

_After her stint in the Crow's Nest, Elizabeth was more ready to go to bed. But as she passed Jack's room, she noticed that his door had been left ajar. The last time Elizabeth had been in Jack's cabin, she recalled that he left the charts to Florida sitting out on his table. What if she could just slip in, grab the charts, and slip out? Jack would never know that she was the thief. Elizabeth shook her head. She couldn't risk it – what would she say to Jack if she was caught? It would be just too embarrassing. But if she could steal the charts, perhaps Jack wouldn't sail for Florida and would stay with Ana instead! It had to be worth a try._

_So she had silently slipped into Jack's cabin, careful to leave the door cracked open. Slowly, she padded across the length of the room, her hands alerting her when she reached the table. To her disappointment, she felt that the charts were no longer there. Admitting defeat, Elizabeth turned to leave. But unfortunately, she promptly tripped over what felt like a rum bottle. She fell to the floor with a clatter, her heart pounding in trepidation as she thought of what Jack would do when he discovered her._

"_Whosair?" Jack called sleepily. Elizabeth did not know what made her do it, perhaps it was because she knew that she was already way beyond embarrassment. _

"_It is I, Calypso," Elizabeth answered, trying her best to imitate the goddess's strange accent. She'd pretended to be Calypso once before with Sao Feng, what was one more time?_

"_Tia Dalma, have you become tired with Jones already? It hasn't even been two months!" Jack sounded mighty pleased with himself._

"_Aye, dat be true." Elizabeth answered. "I have grown tired of Jones."_

"_So you've come crawling back to Ol' Jack. Can't say I'm surprised," came Jack's remark._

"_So I heard ya be after ta Fountain of Youth," said Elizabeth. _

"_That's right," said Jack. "You don't miss a single thing, do you?"_

"_No," rasped Elizabeth. "But I cannot be certain ya will find it."_

"_I'll find it," Jack reassured her. "I got charts and everything!" _

"_Hmm," Elizabeth muttered. "Some charts can be wrong. I know of many false charts dat are supposed ta lead ta the Fountain of Youth, but dey really lead to certain death!"_

"_I'm touched, luv," said Jack. "I never knew you cared so much about me."_

"_A course I do," replied Elizabeth. "So, will ya let me take a look at dem charts?"_

"_Sure luv. But first, how about you give us a kiss?" Elizabeth didn't even want to go there, so she came up with an alternative._

"_How bout I list yer most attractive qualities instead?" Even thought she couldn't see his face, Elizabeth knew that Jack was smirking right now. But she had to distract him, and appealing to his vanity seemed like a reasonable choice._

"_Please do. Tell me what it is you find so endearing about Captain Jack Sparrow." _

"_Well," Elizabeth started. "Yah have a very fine…ship. You have a commanding presence, and yah're the best pirate I know." "Besides Will," she added under her breath._

"_What about physical attributes, luv?" Elizabeth inwardly groaned. _

"_Let's see, your face is very –" _

"_Handsome? Stunning? Sexy?" Jack volunteered. Elizabeth blushed, extremely glad that Jack couldn't see her face._

"_Aye to all three."_

"_And what about my body? _

"_Uh... " Elizabeth was drawing a blank. She'd never even seen Jack without his shirt on._

"_How about impressive, muscular, and erotic?" Elizabeth's hand was on the door, she couldn't keep the charade up any longer. Jack had gone too far! Thankfully he realized it as well as the door squeaked, betraying her position._

"_I'm sorry, please don't go!" He cried. "The charts are on my bottom shelf, over there, next to the table. Please, take a look." Sighing with relief, Elizabeth bent down to feel around for the shelves. Remembering the layout of Jack's cabin, Elizabeth quickly located the charts, an extricated them from the shelf. _

"_So are they the correct charts?" Jack asked._

"_Aye," Elizabeth squeaked. "Good bye, Jack." As quick as she dared, Elizabeth bolted from his room._

Elizabeth grinned, savoring the victory. It was not often that she could outsmart Jack at his own game, but she had certainly done so last night. She had stowed the charts in her own personal trunk last night while AnaMaria had slept on. At that moment, AnaMaria decided to wake up, so Elizabeth wiped the grin off her face not wanting her friend to suspect anything unusual.

"How did you sleep?" Elizabeth asked as they pulled their clothes on. Ana shrugged.

"I slept alright, I guess. I'm just dreading my confrontation Jack this morning." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well then I shouldn't keep you waiting. Let's go meet him on deck right now." Ana's eyes widened in alarm.

"I don't want to," she mumbled.

"C'mon," Elizabeth urged. "You'll feel better once it's over. You'll know how he feels about you, whether it's good or bad. And if he decides he no longer wants to be in your life, it's his loss. You'll still have me to stand beside you."

AnaMaria nodded, her eyes full of determination.

"I'm ready." Together, the two friends walked out of Elizabeth's cabin, strode down the hall, and climbed the stairs that took them up on deck. Elizabeth was not surprised to find Jack already there, waiting for them. But Jack was definitely surprised to see Ana.

"Ana, you're here," Jack said brilliantly.

"Aye, Elizabeth let me stay the night in her cabin," she told him evenly. "Jack, I-" But he was already crossing the deck in one fluid motion. She did not protest when he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he murmured over and over and he stroked her hair and kissed her neck. Elizabeth couldn't help smiling as she watched the touching scene unfold in front of her.

"Ana, I've been such a fool," Jack began. "I thought that if I made you angry enough, I'd drive you away. But I take it all back; I don't want you out of my life. Far from it. And I don't want my child to grow up not knowing their father. Ana, I love you. Will you give me another chance?"

"Yes, you stupid idiot!" she cried. Then Jack kissed her in front of the entire crew, but Ana didn't seem to mind.

"But," Jack cautioned after they broke apart.

"But what?" Ana stared at him suspiciously, pulling away from him.

"I'm still going on my journey to find the Fountain of Youth." Elizabeth's jaw dropped. Jack had asked Ana to give him another chance and this was how he repaid her? If Ana's glare was any indication, she was thinking along the same lines as Elizabeth.

"You're leaving!" She exploded. "Today?"

"Now, luv," said Jack, starting to sweat. "Just let me explain. I'll return as soon as I can, and then I'll spend six months with you and our child, maybe more. I can't pass up the opportunity to be immortal! You don't know what it's like, stuck in Davy Jones' Locker. You have to learn to live with yourself, which isn't an experience that I wish to repeat."

"So finding immortality is more important than being present for the birth of your first child?" Ana asked in a softer voice this time.

"For me, yes!" bellowed Jack. Elizabeth gasped at his remark, watching as Ana's resolve crumbled. Jack frowned at Ana.

"I don't know why you're so upset. I'll bring some back for you, and instead of growing old together, we can stay young!"

"What if I don't want to be immortal?" Jack stared at her incredulously.

"Who doesn't want to be immortal?"

"I don't! It's not natural," she argued. "People are supposed to pass on, Jack. It's the way of the world."

"Not for me, it's not," Jack muttered. "Look, I'll be back with the life-giving water as soon as I can. Then I can see my newborn child and give them immortality."

"You're not giving my baby immortality." Ana stated, her glare dangerous. "Don't bother coming back if that's your intention."

"But…" stammered Jack.

"But nothing!" She screeched. "You don't care about me or your child. All you care about is yourself and ensuring that you live forever."

"You're right," he yelled back. "And so what if I do? I'm not giving up immortality just for you." Sobbing, Ana ran away from him, and down the gangplank onto land.

"Ana, I'll be with you as soon as I get my belongings off the ship," Elizabeth called after her. "You two," said Elizabeth, pointing at Pintel and Ragetti, "Gather my trunk and carry it ashore. Now!" She commanded.

"Aye aye, Mrs. Turner!" They were quick to obey, and went below to fetch her trunk. Elizabeth seized Jack's hat, and he followed her into her cabin, swearing profusely.

"Damn it, Elizabeth!" Jack shouted, swiping his hat back. "It's not my fault! I was ready to commit – how was I supposed to know she didn't want to be immortal?" Elizabeth just glared at him as she picked up Will's chest, not trusting anyone else to carry it off the ship.

"It's so ironic that my husband would give anything not to be immortal and to be with me. And here you would to give anything to be immortal, even though Ana is against it!"

"Elizabeth –" Jack began.

"Don't," she told him sharply. "I'll be at Ana's side during her pregnancy. And when Ana asks me what she should tell her child about their father, I'll be sure say, 'tell them that Jack would rather be immortal than be with you.' And I'll be telling the truth."

"That's not… you can't say that!" Jack cried. "You make sound like I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not terrible," she said. "You just don't know what you want. If you ever change your mind, you know where we'll be. Just don't wait too long. Goodbye, Jack." Elizabeth offered her hand and he shook it.

"I'll arrange for your share of our treasure to be sent to Ana's home along with your trunk," Jack said quietly. Elizabeth thanked him. Then, clutching Will's chest, Elizabeth left the _Black Pearl_ and its captain behind for good.

333

AnaMaria wasn't hard for Elizabeth to find. Elizabeth comforted her friend along the way as they walked along the road to her home.

"Was I wrong to say what I did, Elizabeth?" Ana asked her friend as her charming little cottage came into view.

"No," Elizabeth reassured her. "I would have done the same thing. I don't think I could become immortal for someone, even if I did love them very much. And I certainly wouldn't wish that on my child." Ana sniffed sadly.

"He wouldn't give up immortality for me. Now I'm back to where I started – I'm without Jack and my child is once again fatherless." Elizabeth sighed, hugging her friend.

"It will be alright – I won't abandon you. And there is one good thing that Jack did for us."

"What's that?" Ana asked bitterly.

"He's sending up my share of the treasure," said Elizabeth with a smile. "At least we won't be hurting for money."

"That is good," Ana admitted. "I have to admit, I'm rather running low on funds myself." They had reached the front door, and Ana unlocked it.

Wanting to keep Ana's mind off Jack, Elizabeth asked for a tour of the house. Ana brightened immediately and began to show off her property. She led Elizabeth through a kitchen, a sitting room, a wash room, and a bedroom with a closet.

"It's not much," Ana admitted after she finished with the quick tour, "But it's my home."

"It's perfect," Elizabeth told her gratefully. "If you hadn't let me stay with you, I don't know what I would've done."

"I imagine you would've been just fine with all your treasure," Ana pointed out, but she was still pleased. "Now if you don't mind, I need to rest." Elizabeth set down Will's chest next to the bed, knowing it would be safe there for now.

"I'll answer the door when my things come, and I'll fix lunch," said Elizabeth, giving Ana her privacy.

The treasure came as promised, along with Elizabeth's trunk full of personal belongings. Elizabeth made a lunch of sandwiches, which were quickly devoured by her and Ana who had since woken up. Ana helped Elizabeth unpack her clothes, giving one half of the closet to her friend. They spent the afternoon talking about the challenges of being pregnant, and that topic carried over into their dinner conversation.

"…It's terrible, when people stare at your stomach and they know you aren't married," said Ana. "They know that you're going to be raising your child by yourself." Elizabeth, who had grown up in a society that frowns on that very thing, tried to give Ana words of comfort.

"It will be the same for you, I'm afraid, once you start showing," Ana said lightly. "You and I both know you are married, but others don't know that. Will isn't around, and you have no ring on your finger – they'll come to conclusions on their own." Elizabeth paled considerably; she hadn't even thought of that!

"It won't bother me too much while I'm here," Elizabeth told her truthfully. "But that's because these people are strangers to me. I'll have to return to Port Royal sometime soon, to settle my father's estate. That's where I'll truly be tested. They'll think I ran off with Will and that he abandoned me once I got pregnant." Elizabeth knew that couldn't be farther from the truth, but it still hurt, knowing she would have to put up with such accusations in the future.

Both women finished their dinners, and decided to turn in early as they were exhausted by the events of that morning. But Elizabeth couldn't fall sleep, and neither could Ana. Both women were too hot, and too sad to sleep. Flinging back the covers, Ana walked to her window, where she had a perfect view of the harbor.

"The _Pearl_'s gone," she said flatly as Elizabeth came up behind her.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, squeezing her friend's hand as they sat down in front of the window.

"I miss him, Elizabeth," Ana said softly. "I'll never stop missing him."

"Neither will I," said Elizabeth, just as softly. They sat together like that for a good while, staring out at the twinkling stars as Ana cried for Jack, and Elizabeth yearned for Will.

End Ch. 4

A/N: It will pick up I promise! I just needed to get Elizabeth and Ana to this exact point at the end of this chapter. Now I can really advance the plot and skim through months that aren't important. Oh, yeah. I'm wondering what you guys want Ana and Jack's child to be; a boy or a girl? I'll take everyone's vote into consideration before I decide myself on the sex of the baby. Keep reviewing, people!


	5. Jack's Decision

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Your reviews are amazing! I can't believe I got over a hundred on just four chapters. Seriously, you guys spoil me. I worked extra hard on this chapter and it turned out to be quite long. I hope you are entertained – I was entertained just writing the darn thing.

Ch. 5: Jack's Decision

Standing at the wheel of his beloved _Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow grimaced as he tore his eyes away from the horizon and glanced down at his good-for-nothing compass. The arrow was spinning wildly, rendering the blasted thing useless and maddeningly unhelpful. He knew why it was spinning out of control, even if he didn't want to believe it. Although he had told AnaMaria otherwise, Jack still wasn't sure what he wanted most; her or immortality. On one hand, there was nothing he craved more than immortality and the chance to sail the seas forever. But on the other hand, what good would it be to live forever, if he had no one to share it with?

The past two weeks had been a living hell for Jack. Ever since he left Ana in St. Maarten, the captain's luck had seemed to go from bad to worse. The voyage to Florida had been littered with of all kinds of complications and setbacks. The _Pearl _had sprung a huge leak, half the crew had gotten sick from food poisoning, and they had been blown off course in a squall. Not to mention that Jack constantly butted heads with Barbossa over the captaincy. Jack had thought that setting out to find the Fountain of Youth would be his most exciting adventure yet, but so far he had been greatly disappointed.

Maybe he should've stayed with Ana. If he had, he and Ana would still be together. He would've helped Elizabeth take care of her, and he would've been present at the birth of his son. (Jack just knew the baby would turn out to be a boy.) But he'd made his choice, and he hadn't chosen her. Over and over, Jack replayed his last moments with Ana in his head. She had been so beautiful that morning, wearing her hair down without the usual bandanna to tie it back. She had quickly forgiven him after he apologized, and their make-up kiss had been one for the ages.

And then just when their relationship had been mended, he had to go and screw it up. Ana's glowing face had crumbled when he told her that he had chosen immortality over her. Jack wanted to take it back, but he couldn't lie – not about that at least. True, he loved Ana, but he highly doubted that he loved her enough to give up immortality! That would be ridiculous. He wasn't the sort of sap that would give up living forever just for a girl. Was he?

"Cap'n?"

"Ahh!" yelled Jack, whipping around to face Gibbs as he came back to the present. "Oh, it's you. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," his first mate apologized. "I just came to tell you that the men have finished with the repairs, and that they're eager to get back on course. Do we have a heading?" The pirate captain promptly snapped his compass shut, tying it back onto his trousers.

"We'll have a heading in about five minutes," muttered Jack. "As soon as I check the charts in my cabin."

"Ah, your compass be giving you trouble," Gibbs said knowingly.

"It is not!" Jack denied. Gibbs just stared unbelievingly at Jack until he admitted the truth.

"Fine, so it isn't completely working properly," Jack conceded. "So what?"

"So, it means that you aren't absolutely certain that you want to go after the Fountain."

"But I do!" Jack exclaimed. "I already made my bloody choice."

"But you're not sure if it's the right one," Gibbs interjected. "I know you be missing Ana."

"I am, but not enough to give up immortality. No girl is worth that, even one who is carrying my child," Jack said stubbornly. "I will not be forced to endure the Locker again after I die!"

"Ah, so it's the Locker you're afraid of, not death itself?" Jack nodded.

"You'd be afraid of the Locker too had you been stuck there for two months!" Gibbs just sighed, as he had realized something that Jack apparently hadn't.

"Jack, think about it. What's the true name of the Locker?"

"Davy Jones' Locker," Jack said, staring at Gibbs as if he'd suggested drinking seawater. "You know that; everyone knows that!"

"Yes but Davy Jones isn't the Captain of the _Dutchman _anymore, is he? So the Locker is no longer his. Now it belongs to -"

"Will Turner," Jack finished, not without trepidation. Gibbs grinned smugly.

"Exactly! Now you don't have to fear the Locker."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Jack. "Do you know how many times I've betrayed Will? I almost stole Elizabeth from him! I'm sure he would love to have me rot in his Locker just for that alone." Gibbs scoffed at that.

"Don't be daft - Will is not the sort of man to allow that sort of punishment."

"You're right," Jack agreed. "But for me I'm sure he would love to make an exception." Gibbs shook his head.

"You aren't normally this thick, Jack! Who was it that sacrificed the chance for immortality in order to save young Turner's life? Eh?" As the realization dawned on him, a smile formed on the Jack's face.

"Why it was me that saved Will! Alright, you've got me convinced - I guess I don't have to fear the Locker."

"Good," grunted Gibbs.

"But I haven't changed my mind - I still want to be immortal and sail the seas forever."

"But Jack - what about Ana?" Gibbs persisted. "I'll be honest, Jack; that girl doesn't deserve you. But it's you she wants. And there's the young'un to think of!"

"It's been very good talking with you, Gibbs!" Jack said loudly in a tone that clearly said they were done discussing said topic. "Take the wheel. I'll be right back with those charts."

Jack couldn't get out of there fast enough. He went down the stairs two at a time, running all the way to his cabin. He told himself that Ana was better off without him, and he vowed that nothing was going to stop him from becoming immortal. Jack unlocked and entered his cabin, heading directly for the shelves where he'd left the charts. Jack grabbed blindly at the bottom shelf, but came up empty. When he got down on his knees to take a closer look at the shelves, it was clear that the charts were missing!

"Bugger!" Jack cursed, wondering who would have the guts to steal from the great Captain Sparrow. The answer came to him immediately.

"BARBOSSA!"

Jack's scream of fury could be heard all over the ship.

333

"It's my turn, Elizabeth." Elizabeth grinned, turning to face AnaMaria as she put down her knife and vegetables on the cutting board.

They had just returned from the marketplace, where they had bought as many fresh fruits and vegetables that they could carry. Both women were in agreement that they wanted to eat as healthy as they possibly could during their pregnancies, hence the vegetable soup Elizabeth was making. While Elizabeth had never been much of a cook, she found that what few dishes that she could make tasted loads better than the food she had been eating on the _Black Pearl_. And for that she was thankful.

Elizabeth could hardly believe that she'd been living with Ana for over a month. The days didn't seem to drag as much when she was in the company of the other female pirate, whom she now considered to be among her closest friends. They lived comfortably, occupying themselves with menial tasks as well as getting to know each other better. Sometimes they would play games to pass the time, and today was no exception. This game was called 'Questions', and the only rule was that you had to answer truthfully to whatever question was asked. Although the game could be embarrassing at times, Elizabeth enjoyed it because she was able to ask Ana things that she may not have felt comfortable asking otherwise. She sensed that Ana felt the same.

"What your question, then?" she asked. Ana stared at her thoughtfully, pausing in her task of corn shucking.

"I know how you and Will first met, and I certainly know how he rescued you from Barbossa. But what I don't know is what happened in between. Would you care to enlighten me?" Elizabeth smiled wistfully.

"Of course. As you know, Will came to live with me in the Governor's Mansion when we arrived at Port Royal. During this short period of time, we became fast friends. We'd chase each other all over the house, and go exploring along the beach. But unfortunately those days didn't last long. My father had found a suitable home for Will, along with a chance for an apprenticeship with the blacksmith."

"And what about you?" Ana enquired. "Did your father send you off to finishing school?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"He tried, but once I reminded him that he wouldn't get to see me very often, he changed his mind. Instead, he hired a governess to come and teach me how to act like a young lady." Ana made a face.

"You mean like how to serve tea and how to snag a rich husband?" Elizabeth nodded.

"That, and I also learned how to speak French, how to play the pianoforte, and I was even assigned certain pieces literature to read. The reading part I loved, but that was about the only thing I enjoyed. Everything else just bored me to tears."

"So did you get to see Will at all?" Ana pressed her friend.

"Not as much as I would've liked," Elizabeth answered, pursing her lips. "Father frowned on our friendship, as it wasn't proper for a woman of my class to be spending time with men below their station. But I didn't let that stop me. Ever spare chance I got, I spent at the Blacksmith's. But most of the time it was all for naught, as Will had to work everyday except on Sunday."

"I'm surprised your father even allowed you to see Will at all," Ana commented. Elizabeth laughed.

"Most of the time he didn't know I was with him. But he did eventually forbid me to see him without an escort when I turned fifteen. He caught me out with Will on the beach after sunset."

"Oh really? What were you two doing out there all alone?" Ana teased her.

"Nothing indecent," Elizabeth insisted. "We were lying on a blanket that Will had brought, looking up at the stars. Will was in the middle of telling a wonderful pirate story that his mum had told him when he was young. He had been so nervous around me that day, I recall. But he had relaxed once he began the story. But then my father had to show up and ruin it all. He arrived with two soldiers, each carrying lanterns. The second Will saw the light, he panicked." Elizabeth smiled fondly as she recalled the moment.

"Not wanting my father to misinterpret his actions, he sat up and scooted far away from me. My father came into view, and demanded to know what we were doing out alone and unsupervised. Terrified, Will apologized immediately to my father but I was too furious to do the same. It was then that my father forbade Will from seeing me again without an escort. I knew my father believed that if he kept us apart, I wouldn't develop feelings for Will, a boy who he considered to be out of the question for me to court, let alone marry. But what my father didn't know was that I already had developed strong feelings for Will, even though I hadn't acted on them."

"And then what happened?" Ana asked, obviously enthralled with the story. Elizabeth grinned wickedly.

"It was then that I realized that I had nothing to lose. So I kissed Will squarely on the lips!" Ana gasped.

"You didn't!"

"I did!" She announced happily. "Poor Will was so surprised! Although I'm not sure if he thought I kissed him to rebel against my father or if I really liked him."

"Which one was it?" Elizabeth winked at her.

"It was both. But mostly I wanted to give Will hope for us, and to convey that I saw him as someone potentially more than a friend." Ana smirked.

"From the way I remember him worshipping you, I think you succeeded." Elizabeth sighed – the last time Ana had seen Will he'd still been the naive yet brave blacksmith that she'd grown to love.

"He's changed so much since then, Ana," Elizabeth said, almost sadly. "He's had to grow up so fast. Will has had to deal with our arrests which interrupted our wedding, the situation with his father on the _Dutchman_, and the time that I betrayed his trust." That last part came out as a whisper, which only caused Ana to push her for details.

"Just tell me, Elizabeth," she pleaded as her friend shook her head again. "I won't think any less of you, believe me. Everyone has done their share of cheating at one time or another."

"Will hasn't," Elizabeth said truthfully. Ana shrugged, she'd always thought of the boy as a stiff.

"I'm curious - who was the other man?"

"I can't tell you that," Elizabeth mumbled, blushing as she looked away. "You'll hate me when you find out. I still feel guilty about what I did, even though Will forgave me. Can't we just drop it?"

"I don't know why you're so bothered; it's just a question," Ana said, frowning. "I thought we agreed not to keep secrets from each other, Elizabeth."

"We did agree to that," Elizabeth admitted. "Alright. I kissed him while we were alone on his ship. As we kissed I surreptitiously chained him to the mast. And that was how I tricked Jack, and left him to the Kraken to die so that the rest of us could escape."

"Was that all you did with him?" Ana asked faintly, staring at Elizabeth as if she was truly seeing her for the first time. She obviously hadn't thought of Jack as the man with which she cheated on Will.

"Well, we'd flirted before and came close to kissing. But yes, that's it." Ana let out a long sigh of relief.

"That's all you did? You mean you didn't sleep with him?"

"Absolutely not!" Elizabeth gasped in horror. "I never would have let things get that far – I felt bad enough as it was just for kissing him when I had a fiancé. I couldn't have lived with myself if I slept with him. I've only ever been with one man, and that is Will." Ana couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"I can't believe you thought I would be mad at you for just kissing Jack!"

"But I killed him," argued Elizabeth.

"Yes, but you went and brought him back," Ana pointed out.

"But I betrayed both Will and Jack with that one single act," Elizabeth said, ashamed. "I was so curious as to what it would be like to kiss someone other than Will. Jack fed me all sorts of lies, and I believed him. I've never felt so stupid in my life – I thought he actually cared about me."

"Now you know how I feel," Ana sighed. "Elizabeth, you can't entirely blame yourself. Jack has a way of making women feel like they are the only one he sees. That you were taken in by his charm just proves that you are only human."

"I guess you're right," said Elizabeth. "And believe it or not, I never stopped loving Will through it all. Once Will learned that, he was able to put the entire fiasco behind him."

"And now we can put it behind us," said Ana.

"I've never been so relieved," said Elizabeth, smiling. "I dreaded telling you about it, but I'm glad you heard it from me instead of someone else."

"No more secrets?" Ana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No more secrets," said Elizabeth, giving her friend an endearing smile.

"Good," said Ana. "I guess that means now I have to tell you about the amazing night that Will and I spent together." Elizabeth hurled a stalk of celery at her in response.

333

After they ate their lunch, Elizabeth and Ana spent the afternoon sunning themselves. Elizabeth had laid a blanket down on the grass just outside Ana's house for them to use. The two pregnant women lay on their backs upon the blanket, content to gaze at the wispy clouds as they rolled by. Elizabeth learned more new things about AnaMaria that day. She learned that the age difference between Ana and Jack was nine years. She discovered that the midwife that was to deliver Ana's child had also delivered Ana twenty-three years previously. She found out that Ana had also been fascinated by pirate stories when she was young. And she learned that Ana had barely known her father.

They moved back inside when the heat proved to be unbearable. While Ana rested, Elizabeth made a light dinner for the both of them. But when she and Ana sat down to eat, a curious thing happened to Elizabeth. Something moved inside her! Gasping in shock, she dropped her fork, and it landed on her plate with a clatter. Elizabeth tensed, waiting for the curious sensation to repeat itself.

"What's wrong?" Ana pressed her friend, having seen her in 'distress'.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied in an odd voice. "That felt so strange to me. I don't know if it's possible, but can you feel your child move inside of you?" Ana nodded eagerly.

"You must've felt your baby kick. That's a good thing," Ana reassured her friend when she looked at her in alarm.

"My baby is kicking," whispered Elizabeth. "This is such a happy moment - I wish Will were here to experience it with me." As Ana watched her friends' eyes fill with tears, she wanted nothing more than to ease Elizabeth's pain.

"Let's go down to the cellar," Ana suggested, all thoughts of eating supper pushed to the back of her mind. "You can check on the chest." And so they did.

After Elizabeth 'told' the chest about the baby kicking, they went upstairs and finished their dinner. It wasn't long before Elizabeth was ready to go to bed. When Ana told Elizabeth goodnight, she mentioned not to wait up for her. Exhausted, Elizabeth fell asleep straight away, dreaming of how Will would react to the news of his child kicking inside her.

Ana, on the other hand, was wide awake. She sat before her favorite window, which boasted a perfect view of the harbor. Many dark nights she had seen the _Pearl _return, only to be let down by a dirty trick of her overactive imagination. Oh, how she needed Jack to come back to her! She did not want to raise their child alone, the way her mother had done with her. Ana realized that she was still deeply in love with Jack and she always would be. Unlike Elizabeth, who watched the horizon for Will, Ana didn't know if Jack would ever return. That terrified her.

The almost seven months pregnant woman was about to retire to bed when something caught her eye. A ship gracefully glided into the harbor's largest berth. Ana knew at once from its shape that it was the _Black_ _Pearl_. She blinked, and when she saw it was still there, a warm feeling spread throughout her body. _He's come back,_ she thought giddily as she rushed to wake Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! You'll never believe what happened!" Ana hadn't bothered lowering her voice as she barged into their bedroom.

"Ana, it's still the middle of the night," Elizabeth groaned, looking out her darkened window. "Can't you tell me tomorrow?"

"No! I saw the _Pearl _from the window and I want you to see it too," Ana said in a rush. Elizabeth whined that she was still too groggy to get up. Somehow, Ana convinced Elizabeth to go look out the sitting room window at the harbor. But when Elizabeth looked at the harbor, she couldn't see any ship that resembled the _Pearl_.

"Ana, are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Elizabeth asked softly. Ana's heart sank. Sure enough, when Ana took a second peek, the _Pearl_ was nowhere to be seen.

"It was there five minutes ago," Ana insisted, trying her best not to cry. "I swear, Elizabeth!"

"I know you must be desperately missing him," Elizabeth sighed as she lightly hugged her friend. "But he's not coming tonight. Maybe you should get some sleep." Ana nodded, yawning hugely.

"I do need to sleep," she conceded as she followed Elizabeth into their bedroom. "But I really thought I saw it. Damn it, I've got to stop hoping he'll return – I'll only disappoint myself."

"It never hurts to hold on to your hopes and dreams," Elizabeth gently reminded her as they climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up for nothing," Ana said meekly. "I won't do it again."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that," Elizabeth joked. "Goodnight, Ana."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." Elizabeth fell asleep instantly, and it wasn't long before Ana followed her into a peaceful slumber.

333

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A startled Elizabeth sat up in bed, her wide eyes resting on the revolver she kept on the dresser. Ana sat up too, and shared a look of fear with Elizabeth. Who could be knocking at this hour?

"They might be after the chest," Elizabeth whispered, her body visibly shaking. She had promised Will that she would keep his heart safe, and she wasn't about to let anyone else steal it. Ana thought that it was highly unlikely they were after the chest, and told Elizabeth so. Elizabeth quietly slid out of bed, grabbed the revolver, and before Ana could tell her to stop, she headed to answer the front door.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth demanded through the door.

"Open the door, Elizabeth!" The voice insisted. Elizabeth could scarcely believe her ears. It seemed that Ana had spotted the _Pearl_ after all! Obligingly, Elizabeth opened the door to reveal Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you pass," Elizabeth growled, pointing her revolver at him. She had not forgiven him for choosing immortality over Ana.

"Jack! You came back," said a soft voice said behind Elizabeth. Lowering her weapon, Mrs. Turner stepped aside allowing Jack to pass and then quickly shut the door. Nervously, Elizabeth watched the couple eyeing each other. She wondered what on earth had possessed Jack to return so soon, and prayed it was for a good reason.

"Ana," he breathed. "I don't want to be immortal any more."

"You don't?" Ana said, not daring to believe it. "What made your change your mind?" Jack was about to reply when Elizabeth interjected.

"The truth, Jack," Elizabeth reminded him. The pirate lord and captain sighed.

"I realized, well actually Gibbs helped me to realize that I don't have to fear the Locker any longer, since it belongs to Will. Then when I went to my cabin to check the charts and found them to be missing, I took it as a sign that I shouldn't be chasing immortality." Elizabeth had to stifle a giggle when Jack mentioned that his charts went missing.

"But what about your compass?" Ana said frowning. "You could've used that to find the Fountain of Youth." Jack smiled sadly.

"I couldn't, luv. After I realized that immortality was for fools, the compass pointed straight to St. Maarten – specifically to this house."

"You're joking," Ana said stoically. "Prove it." Jack took out his compass and she watched the arrow follow her as she walked around the room.

"You see? You are the thing that I want most," said Jack, reaching for Ana's hands. "I left the _Pearl_ in Barbossa's temporary care after they dropped me off tonight."

"Jack, but the _Pearl_ is more than your ship," Ana protested. "You can't just give her up."

"I can, and I did," Jack told her, grinning at Ana's look of awe. "I know I'll be able to get her back eventually. But you…I couldn't lose you," he said sincerely, caressing her hands.

"Ana, I'd much rather spend one lifetime with you and our child, than spend forever alone." Ana started to cry softly at this heartfelt sentiment, and it was at that moment Elizabeth dared to hope that their relationship might yet be saved.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She choked out. Jack just shrugged.

"I've given up immortality, my beloved ship, and my share of the loot. You have to admit that, for me, that's pretty good." Ana smiled up at him through her tears. Jack reached out to stroke her round belly.

"I don't deserve another chance. But here I am, willing to commit to you." Jack stared at her, trying to convey all the things that he felt for her – love, passion, and respect – in a single glance. "If you don't want to take me back, I will understand. But please, don't forbid me from seeing my son."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Ana asked in spite of herself.

"I just do," Jack insisted. "But that's not the point. I want to get to know my child." Ana just stared at him silently, and it was then that she noticed that Jack's eyes were watering.

"You're forgiven," she whispered, and Jack's tense form seemed to relax. "But if I take you back, it will be under several conditions that I can't think of right now because I'm staring into your damn eyes that are making me lose track of any coherent thought. Do you agree?"

"I do," Jack said solemnly. "But I want to be sure that you really want this, that you're not just taking me back because of our child." Ana sighed, almost dreamily.

"I want this, Jack," she assured him. Then suddenly his lips were on hers, and everything was suddenly righted between them. As their kisses grew fiercer, Elizabeth announced that she was going to move her things into the sitting room for the night. This caught Ana's attention and she temporarily pulled away from Jack.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to move."

"Yes she does," argued Jack, who had started to kiss Ana's neck. Elizabeth came out of the bedroom, holding her few personal belongings, a pillow, and a blanket.

"I'll move," she said, winking at them. "If Will and I were in your shoes, I'd definitely kick Ana out of the bedroom."

"Fair enough," said Ana, grinning as she bid her friend goodnight.

"Sleep well, Lizzie!" Jack said cheerfully.

Elizabeth watched as Jack carried a giggling Ana into the bedroom. She heard the door click shut, and then she didn't hear anything at all. Elizabeth greatly appreciated that Jack and Ana were keeping it down for her sake. She got comfortable on the couch, putting her head on the pillow, and covering herself with the blanket. She couldn't help but smile at Jack and Ana's tender reunion. It seemed only fitting that they be together.

But Elizabeth couldn't ignore the faint stabs of jealousy that had surfaced as she recalled how Jack had tenderly gazed at Ana. They were in love, and they were about to become parents. Jack had promised to be a real father to their child. Jack, Ana and their child would lead a normal family life, or at least a normal life for pirates. It was everything that Elizabeth had wanted with Will, but here they were, separated for ten years.

Sighing, Elizabeth turned over on the couch. She couldn't blame Jack and Ana for being happy together. It wasn't their fault that she couldn't be with Will. In fact, she was very glad that Ana wouldn't have to raise her baby alone. Now that Jack was in the picture, Elizabeth hoped that he would be an uncle to her child. She could just imagine it – her child and Ana's child playing together as she, Ana, and Jack looked on. And when his ten years were up, Will would become a permanent part of the picture. Her child would finally have a father, and she would have her beloved husband back. And with that happy thought, Elizabeth fell asleep.

End Ch. 5

A/N: I hope everyone liked the end part! Now that they're back together, I'm really going to be advancing the plot. Little William will arrive soon, and then the years will fly because I want to get to the part where Will comes back!!

I've been looking at everyone's vote for the sex of the Sparrow baby, and it seems that you all are split down the middle! One thing I won't do for sure is twins. Sure, it's cute, but it happens in so many other fics. Plus I don't think Ana could handle two little Sparrow children causing mischief! At least not for awhile, anyway. Reviews are always awesome!


	6. New Baby

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Reviews were awesome, as usual! Thank you to those who don't have accounts: _Emilline, Nina, Aryah, Larael, Lothlorien, _and of course dear_ Smithy_! I know this chapter is short by my standards, but I wanted to put it out there, since the subject material doesn't really fit with my upcoming chapters. Anyways, enjoy it!

Ch. 6: New Baby

Using a full-length mirror, Elizabeth Turner was able to stare at her nightgown-clad body. In the past three months, her pregnant body had undergone some drastic changes. Her breasts swelled, her feet ached, and her stomach grew larger everyday. She couldn't believe that she was almost six months pregnant! It seemed only yesterday that she was announcing the happy event.

Feeling the baby's strong kick, Elizabeth rubbed her tummy in response. It was a fairly regular occurrence now, but each time she thought it was special. The little miracle inside her was moving! Often, Elizabeth would talk to her baby as if it were present in the room. She had no way of knowing if this would help her child learn to recognize her voice – she only hoped that it would. Countless times, Elizabeth told her baby how much she loved them. She also spoke of her baby's father, and how much that he would love them too. Not wanting to cry that morning, Elizabeth conveniently left out details about Will's tragic absence.

Elizabeth dragged herself away from the mirror, and went to search her closet for the maternity clothes that AnaMaria had lent her. As she dressed for the day, Elizabeth contemplated the sex of her baby. Which did she want, a boy or a girl? She supposed it would be easiest to raise a girl, as she knew next to nothing about little boys. She already had a name picked out for a girl; that was Danielle, to be named after her mother. But choosing a boy's name had Elizabeth stumped. Originally she had wanted to use the name William, but she wasn't sure if Will would like the confusion when he returned. For if Elizabeth had a son and named him William, there would be three William Turners running about, counting his grandfather Bootstrap. She made a mental note to ask Jack and Ana their opinion about it.

After she finished putting herself together, Elizabeth did her best to make the bed properly. She had no one to help her, so it took twice as long. Ana had since moved out so it had become entirely Elizabeth's bedroom. She had bought the cottage from Ana the day that Jack bought them a larger house just down the road. Although she missed living with the other woman, Elizabeth knew it was best that she get used to living alone. Ana belonged with Jack, and they needed a home to themselves where they could raise their family.

But it wasn't as if Elizabeth was truly alone. She would go over and cook dinner for Ana and Jack at their house every night. (At almost nine months pregnant, Ana was in no condition to cook and she knew Jack would hurt himself if he so much as got near the kitchen.) Lately she had been spending the entire day over at Ana and Jack's place. The midwife had put Ana on strict bed rest ever since she had a false alarm four days previously. So Elizabeth would come over to help Jack take care of Ana. They would fetch her cold cloths for her head, drinks, meals, and whatever else she needed. Jack would massage his lover's aching feet while Elizabeth would chat with Ana in hopes to distract her from her current situation. Although Elizabeth knew he would never admit it, she could tell that Jack was glad that she was there to help him out. Elizabeth had been very proud of the pirate as of late – he was doing everything a devoted father should. She could tell by his actions that he deeply loved Ana and very much wanted their child. It was the sort of thing Will would have done for Elizabeth, had they not been separated.

The sun's golden rays had just begun to illuminate the morning sky when Elizabeth set out for Jack and Ana's home. She carried a bag full of apples as a present for Ana, since she knew they were her favorite fruit. Elizabeth's cottage was still in view when she reached their doorstep and knocked on their front door. Jack let her in, and Elizabeth headed straight for the bedroom where Ana was resting.

"Good morning!" Elizabeth greeted her friend warmly, reaching out to hold Ana's hand as she took a seat beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" Ana grunted in reply.

"I've been better," she said, wincing as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, propping her back up against pillows. "What's in the bag?" Elizabeth took out a gleaming, red apple.

"You remembered!" Ana grinned happily at her friend . "We ran out last night and I gave Jack hell about it."

"You sure did," Jack muttered, entering the room behind Elizabeth holding a plate, a knife, and a napkin. But he was smiling, so Elizabeth knew Ana's behavior hadn't really bothered him. "I'm not sure which one likes apples more – you or Barbossa."

"Probably Barbossa," said Elizabeth, chuckling as she remembered how the pirate used to eat a whole bushel in just two days. Jack cut out the apple's core, and sliced the apple into eight pieces for Ana.

"Oh, before I forget," said Elizabeth, "I need to ask both of you for your opinion on something."

"What's that, luv?" Jack asked as he carefully fed an apple slice to Ana.

"What do you think of the name William if my child is a boy?" Jack groaned as he gently wiped Ana's mouth with the napkin.

"Not another bloody William Turner! I don't think the world could take it." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that.

"Well that's one opinion. Ana, what do you think?" Ana just grimaced in response.

"I didn't think it's that bad," Elizabeth said, trying hard not to feel offended. "I thought it would be a nice tribute to his father and -"

"No – she's in pain!" Jack interrupted Elizabeth, correctly interpreting his lover's expression. "Ana, what's wrong, love?"

"I think my water just broke," she informed them. "This isn't a false alarm – the baby's really coming!" She grimaced weakly again. "The contractions are much more intense this time." Jack's eyes grew as big as saucers as he processed that information.

"Nobody move!" He commanded, glancing at Elizabeth with a panicked look. "I'll go fetch the midwife – Elizabeth, you stay here with Ana." Jack swiveled around so fast that his dreadlocks and beads hit him in the face. He took off in a wobbly run, skidding to a stop just before he reached the front door. Jack turned around and zigzagged back to the bedroom.

"What if I can't find the midwife? What the hell am I supposed to do then?" He yelled, almost in hysterics.

"Jack, the midwife always leaves a note where she will be," Elizabeth explained patiently.

"Oh," Jack said faintly. "Then I will be right back. Ana, do _not_ have that baby until I come back with the midwife, savvy?"

"Jack, calm down! She'll be fine," Elizabeth promised.

"I'm calm," he insisted, as his body trembled and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "I'll be right back!"

Then he really did leave, muttering what sounded to Elizabeth like, "I'm _so_ not ready for this." Elizabeth and Ana shared an amused smile at Jack's anxious reaction. When Ana's contractions started again, Elizabeth held her hand as she tried to take her mind off the pain.

It was not long before Jack returned with the midwife. The elderly woman quickly took charge of the situation, directing Jack to bring her things that she needed such as towels and water. She seemed to know that Jack needed to be kept busy at a time like this. Elizabeth was allowed to stay at her friend's side, as she was doing such a good job of keeping her calm.

After seven excruciatingly long hours, the midwife announced that Ana was about to go into labor. When asked if she wanted to stay, Elizabeth nodded eagerly. She wanted to be prepared and know what to expect when it was her turn. Ana didn't give Jack the option of leaving. When the midwife protested, Ana reminded her that Jack had seen plenty of worse things as a pirate, and that he could certainly handle watching the birth of their child. Soon, Ana's cries filled the room as the baby took its sweet time coming out.

"Jack! I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" Ana snarled in between breaths. Jack whispered his apologies as he softly kissed his lover's hands.

"Ana, you're doing great," Elizabeth coached her friend. "Just keep breathing." Ana clenched her jaw, glaring daggers at them both.

"I am breathing, dammit," she growled. "Does this look easy to you? I am so ahhhh!" Ana shrieked in pain as the worst contraction hit.

"Tell her to push now," insisted the midwife. "I can see the head!"

"Push, love," Jack encouraged her. Gritting her teeth, Ana shook her head in response.

"I can't," she gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up at him in terror. "It hurts too much."

"Ana, listen to me," Elizabeth said in a commanding voice. "As your friend and the Pirate King, I order you to push for the sake of the baby!"

"Okay," Ana panted, spurred on by Elizabeth's forceful words. "Owwww!" Jack and Elizabeth shared a worried glance before they turned their attentions back to Ana.

"Just one more push," cried the midwife.

"C'mon love, one more," encouraged Jack. "You can do it." Ana gritted her teeth, and obliged him. Soon it was all over. All present were relieved to hear the baby's healthy ear-splitting cry.

"It's a girl!" The midwife proudly announced, handing the baby to Ana after she'd been properly cleaned and had her cord cut.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Elizabeth, moving back to give them more space. Both parents were too preoccupied to thank her.

"We have a daughter," Ana breathed, as her child quieted its screams. "Oh, Jack, look at her! She's perfect." Awestruck, Jack only had eyes for his little baby girl.

"Ana, she's gorgeous," he said, staring down at his daughter in wonderment. "Look, she has your nose."

"And your eyes," Ana added, blissfully gazing at Jack, who grinned proudly.

"That's debatable, love." He leaned over to lightly kiss Ana's lips. "May I hold her?" Beaming, Ana gave him permission. Elizabeth chuckled, watching as Jack held his daughter as if she were more precious than any of his golden treasures.

"What is her name?" Elizabeth asked as Jack kissed his daughter's tiny forehead. Jack glanced up at Ana, who nodded.

"Samantha Maria Sparrow," Jack said with a grin. "But we'll call her Sammi for short."

"That is a beautiful name," said Elizabeth, breaking into a smile. "But Jack, I thought you were so sure that you'd be having a boy."

"Well, even Captain Jack Sparrow can wrong on rare occasions," said Jack, winking at her. "This is the only time I'll be wrong this year."

"That's my Jack - witty even at his daughter's birth," said Ana. Jack just smirked at his lover.

"You know you like it." Grinning, Ana shook her head and asked,

"Elizabeth, would you like to hold her?" Mrs. Turner nodded eagerly, and Jack gently transferred his daughter into Elizabeth's waiting arms.

"Hello, Sammi," Elizabeth cooed as she gently rocked the baby. "We're so glad that you're finally here." She was so enthralled with the infant that she didn't notice Jack turning around away from them.

"Ana, luv, I have something for you," said Jack, suddenly serious as he turned back to face her. Elizabeth watched with bated breath as Jack produced a golden ring. Sandwiched between two gleaming diamonds sat a rare black pearl.

"AnaMaria Saldana, will you be my life partner?" Ana gasped with delight when she was presented with Jack's sparkling surprise. She knew that this was as close to a marriage proposal that she would ever get. But for her it was more than enough.

"I will," she whispered shakily. "Are you sure, Jack?" she asked, searching his eyes for any hints of indecision and finding none.

"I'm sure," he replied, smiling at her.

"So this is for forever?" Ana asked, hardly daring to believe it. Jack chuckled softly.

"Aye - forever." Ana took that moment to admire her ring.

"You've given me a black pearl," she murmured, gazing appreciatively at the stone. "But why did you give me this? The _Black Pearl_ is your means to freedom."

"No. You are my means to freedom," Jack whispered huskily as he slipped the ring onto her proper finger. He kissed her again, and Ana's heart soared. Then a delightful idea occurred to her. She didn't want to press her luck, but she had to ask him.

"Does this mean I can take your last name?" His smirk returned.

"Only if you want to." Ana smiled lazily up at him.

"I do." Jack beamed at her. Elizabeth coughed, reminding them she was in the room.

"Ana, are you sure you want to take Sparrow as your last name?" She asked slyly.

"Of course." Ana frowned. "Why?" Elizabeth fought to hold in her laughter.

"Think about what your initials would be. AnaMaria Saldana Sparrow - A.S.S."

"Bugger!"

Jack cursed as he realized what Elizabeth meant. It didn't take on for AnaMaria to catch on, and they all had a good laugh. Ana was still giggling when a hungry Sammi began to cry. The new mother fed her child as Jack looked on. Elizabeth left the Sparrow family alone temporarily, so she could help the midwife leave.

As far as the birthing process went, Elizabeth thought, it didn't think it seemed so bad. Sure, it looked mighty painful, but it was nothing the female pirate couldn't handle. If Ana could survive it, so could she. Elizabeth tried not to think about the fact that her own mother had died in childbirth, but it didn't work. Her father had never blamed her for her mother's death, of course, but Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what life would've been like if her mother had lived.

She didn't want to think about what would happen to Will if she died giving birth to their child. An image of an enraged Davy Jones surfaced in her mind but she pushed it away. She knew Will would be heartbroken if she died, but Elizabeth didn't believe that would cause him to become a monster like Jones. Or at least she hoped it wouldn't. She knew Will was a good man but everyone knew he had sort of a blind spot where she was concerned. Sighing, she told herself that it wouldn't do any good for her to worry about the future

After bidding the midwife good day, Elizabeth returned to the happy scene where two pirates were fussing over their daughter. It was with them that Elizabeth knew she truly belonged. The Sparrows were the friends who had become family, and they would also be part of her child's family. Elizabeth hoped that her child would become close friends with Sammi. She knew how important that friends could be, especially when she'd been growing up as an only child. And with that in mind, Elizabeth asked to hold Sammi Sparrow for the second time that day.

End Ch. 6

A/N: For those of you who wanted Jack and Ana's kid to be a boy - let me just say that something tells me that the Sparrows will be wanting more children in the future. So there is still hope for a mini-Jack! Review please!!


	7. Not Another One!

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Your reviews were amazing. Seriously. And thanks to the folks who gave me constructive criticsm! I need it. I'll try to make Ana be a little 'tougher' as the story goes on, and I'll try not to go overboard with the Ana/Jack 'almost marriage'. I'll save the cuteness factor for Will and Elizabeth :D Angst warning ahead, mateys!

Ch. 7: Not Another One!

"I don't know if I can do this," Elizabeth mumbled.

Clutching the side of a 'borrowed' vessel, the Pirate King gazed at the harbor that was within swimming distance. Her stomach lurched as she laid eyes on Port Royal for the first time since that fateful day Lord Cutler Beckett ruined her wedding. The official reason as to why she was here was that she needed to settle her father's estate. However, Elizabeth had more sentimental reasons for returning to the place she'd once called home. She wanted to take some personal items home with her as well as bid a final farewell to the mansion that she'd shared with her father. And, if she thought she could stand it, she might even visit Will's old smithy.

"You can do it," Ana reassured her friend. "I'll be with you every step of the way." Elizabeth sighed nervously, wishing this terrible errand was already over.

Mrs. Turner was not about to return to her old home alone, so Ana and Jack had graciously offered to go with her. However, they wouldn't be able to travel until Sammi was old enough to be separated from her mother for a couple hours. Unfortunately, this also meant that Elizabeth was now eight months into her pregnancy. With a single glance, anyone who looked at her would be able to tell that she was with child. And since Elizabeth wasn't wearing a wedding ring, people would wrongly assume that her child had been concieved out of wedlock. She wasn't sure if she could bear the pointed stares and nasty whispers, as almost everyone in the town would recognize her as the former governor's daughter who had run off with the blacksmith. Elizabeth remembered that many of the town's young women had been jealous of her lofty position in society, and knew that they wouldn't hesitate to scorn her.

"Oh, Ana, I shouldn't feel ashamed," she vented. "I should feel proud to be a mother, and I am. I want this baby - Will's baby - more than anything. I just wish people wouldn't be so assuming and cruel."

"No one likes to be judged wrongly, Elizabeth," said Ana. "But you can't let a couple of silly tarts keep you from claiming your rightful possessions."

"You're right," Elizabeth agreed as they prepared to board the lifeboat.

"Make sure you're back here in time," Jack reminded them as he took Sammi from her mother. "I don't want to be stuck here listening to my daughter's hungry cries, and not be able to appease her."

"Jack, I'll be back in time," said Ana, rolling her eyes. "I _am_ her mother; I know exactly how long it takes before she's hungry again." Jack scowled at her.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?"

"Yes!" Ana and Elizabeth insisted firmly.

"If you got caught, who would I have to order around?" Ana grinned mischevously at Jack's glare.

"That's nice luv. Oi, Lizzie!" Elizabeth looked up just in time to catch a small envelope that Jack threw her way.

"What's this, Jack?" The pirate grinned down at them as two crew members slowly lowered the boat into the sea.

"It's just in case you run into any legal issues, savvy?"

"Legal issues?" Elizabeth found herself quite confused. _Since when has Jack Sparrow ever been concerned with obeying the law?_ "Ana, do you know what this is?"

"I haven't the foggiest," said Ana, as they hit the sea with a small splash. "Don't get your hopes up, though. Knowing Jack, it's probably some joke of his." Ana grabbed the oars and began to row them ashore. Elizabeth's sense of curiosity won out, and she eagerly tore the envelope open. She gasped in surprise. Whatever she'd been expecting, it certainly hadn't been this.

In her hands she held a perfectly legal marriage certificate. And it was signed by Captain Hector Barbossa and William Turner.

333

"I look absolutely ridiculous," Elizabeth said as Ana helped the pregnant woman out of the rowboat. (They'd landed a little ways away from the harbor so that Ana wouldn't have to pay the fee for tying up their boat.)

"You don't look ridiculous," said Ana, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she pulled Elizabeth along the path to the city.

"I look huge!" Elizabeth moaned.

"You don't look huge," Ana insisted. "You look positively tiny compared to how big I got."

"I really could use Will around at a time like this," Elizabeth muttered.

"Too bad; you're stuck with me." Ana sighed. She's known Elizabeth would act like this, but that didn't make it any easier for her to support Elizabeth in the way that she deserved. "How much farther is your old house anyway?"

"It's that far," Elizabeth informed her, pointing out the mansion at the top of the hill.

"_That_ was your house?!" Ana squeaked. The damn thing looked large enough to house the entire crew of the _Pearl_ comfortably.

"Well, yes," said Elizabeth. "I was the governor's daughter, remember?"

"Vividly," said Ana. They walked a bit further until they came to one of Port Royal's side streets. Elizabeth and Ana followed it until it ran into one of the main streets. The female pirates couldn't help but staring dejectedly at the large navy blue flag sporting the East India Trading Company logo.

"That wasn't here when I was growing up," Elizabeth lamented sadly. "Nor was that enormous clock."

"You probably have Beckett to thank for that," said Ana, eyeing the flag with disgust.

"But he's dead now," Elizabeth stated. "We blew his ship to pieces."

"They've probably appointed someone else," guessed Ana.

"Well, he can't be possibly be worse than Beckett," said Elizabeth with forced enthusiasm.

"One can only hope." Ana shuddered, remembering what Jack had told her about the power-hungry tyrant. She shared a dark look with her friend as they started down the street in the direction of the mansion.

Elizabeth tried to hurry along, but it was only a matter of time before she was recognized. Most unluckily, it was by a group of high-society young women that had pretended to be her friends.

"Well if it isn't Miss Swann." Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to find herself face to face with one of them.

"Mrs. Woodson," said Elizabeth, politely nodding at the woman as she braced herself for what was to come.

"Elizabeth, darling, it's been too long," simpered the blonde, deliberately staring at Elizabeth's protruding stomach. "It's been rumored that you took up with some pirates. And clearly, I see the rumors weren't wrong." Inwardly seething, Elizabeth corrected the woman.

"It's Mrs. Turner now." Several of the other women gasped at this, staring at Elizabeth in distain. Ana didn't have to look at her friend to see that she was about to explode with anger.

"Mrs. Turner, then," said the blonde, making it obvious that she was absolutely disgusted by Elizabeth's choice to marry Will. "Where is your husband?" asked Mrs. Woodson. Elizabeth flushed, tightly squeezing Ana's hand.

"He is currently at sea."

"Ah. That's very convenient, isn't it?" Mrs. Woodson was clearly egging her on, but Elizabeth wasn't about to take the bait.

"I'm surprised you married him after what happened with your father," she continued. "Or perhaps, you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Elizabeth challenged. "That my father is dead? Believe me, I know; I have mourned for him."

"And who do you believe killed him?" Elizabeth's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Cutler Beckett, of course." Cruel laughter came from the group of women.

"By God, she doesn't know!" Mrs. Woodson crowed, grinning evilly at them. "He never told her!"

"Know what?" spat Elizabeth. But Ana intervened, knowing that they only had so much time before she had to return to Sammi.

"It doesn't matter," Ana hissed. "Elizabeth, they're not worth it." She practically had to drag her trembling friend away from them.

"Are you alright?" Ana asked, after hiding them behind a street vendor's stand. Elizabeth nodded through her tears.

"I'll live. But when they looked at me like that, after they learned that I married Will..." she shuddered. "They don't even know him! They don't know our situation." Ana carefully hugged her friend around her bulging belly.

"I'm sorry - they shouldn't have treated you like that. I thought members of English high society were supposed to be polite!" That caused Elizabeth to laugh.

"Hardly." Peeking out from her hiding spot, Elizabeth looked around for the snotty group of girls and saw that they had left. Sighing with relief, Elizabeth led Ana through the streets until they reached the hill's summit. Just as the mansion came into view, Ana pulled Elizabeth out of sight behind a large tree.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ana asked her friend, staring up at another ominous EITC flag as it flapped in the breeze. "You don't know what you'll find in there."

"Perhaps I'll find someone who can direct me to my attorney," Elizabeth said. Ana sighed inwardly. It seemed that once Elizabeth got an idea, she couldn't be stopped. Mrs. Turner walked up the sidewalk, stood on what used to be her doorstep and rapped on the door using the brass knockers.

"East India Company Headquarters," drolled an unfamiliar butler as he opened the door. "Do you have an appointment?" His eyes bore into hers; they both knew that she did not have one.

"I am here to see the new head of the company," Elizabeth said with a smile. Reluctantly, the butler let her in. Perhaps he was going soft, or had felt sorry for her. It didn't matter why it had happened. The fact was that both she and Ana had gotten inside her old house.

"Ladies, the man you seek is currently engaged in a meeting," the butler said. "But if you will wait here -"

"There's no need for that," said Elizabeth as she rushed past the stunned man, pulling Ana along with her into the parlor. She threw open the double doors to reveal a vaguely familiar man dressed in finery down to the gold trim on his tricorn hat. The man sat at the head of the table, surrounded by his 'lesser beings'. Elizabeth recognized one of them as her father's old lawyer.

"Miss Swann?" The middle-aged attorney stared at her, and Elizabeth was under the impression that he was trying his hardest not to be rude by staring at her .

"Mr. Andrews, it's so good to see you!" Elizabeth was being entirely truthful there - she always had liked the man. She moved to shake the lawyer's hand but a nasal sounding voice caused her to pull her hand back.

"Mr. Andrews, please introduce us." It was the finely-dressed man. Andrews had no choice but to oblige him.

"Miss Elizabeth Swann, may I present Lord Alexander Beckett, the newly elected head of the East India Trading Company." _Oh God, not another one,_ Elizabeth thought. The man rose, and Elizabeth was surprised to see that he was a man of considerable height. He had a handsome visage. As the man wore a wig and smart uniform, he reminded her of a bit of Norrington. However, from his calculating stare, Elizabeth could tell that he lacked Norrington's decency and honor. Cold green eyes met hers, and for the first time that day, Elizabeth was alarmed.

"So this is Elizabeth Swann, the very same woman who was involved with pirates, the sinking of the _Endeavour_, and the death of my elder brother."

"Lord Beckett, she's been cleared from all charges of piracy," Andrews sputtered. "Surely you don't really think she had anything to do with the your brother's death?"

"Oh but I do," the new Beckett said coolly. Elizabeth felt Ana stiffen beside her. "Well Miss Swann? What do you have to say for yourself?'

"It's Mrs. Turner!" she exclaimed, unconciously rubbing her tummy. The room suddenly got very quiet. "I came only to settle my father's estate." Beckett sneered at her, saying,

"Did you marry him before or after you found you were with child?" The words hit her like a terrible blow to the stomach. She allowed her anger to build up inside her at this man, who dared to insult Will and their love. Advancing towards him, she retorted,

"How dare you! If I had my sword right now, I would -"

"Elizabeth! No!" Ana hissed, pulling her back.

"Who are you?" Beckett asked, just now acknowledging her presence.

"No one of consequence," said Ana, staring at Beckett with great dislike. Not deciding she was worth his time, he turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"You may have fallen from society, but I still cannot fathom that you could sink so low as to marry your father's murderer."

"What?" Elizabeth cried, her voice trembling slightly. "Will didn't kill my father! Your brother did!" Beckett's eyes gleamed evilly.

"Not according to our records." Elizabeth glared at him as she clenched her hands into fists.

"So now everyone in Port Royal believes that Will killed their governor." Suddenly the treatment that she'd received by Mrs. Woodson and company made sense. They had believed the company's lie which had unfairly pinned Governor Swann's murder on Will Turner.

"That's right," Beckett said with glee. "Mr. Turner didn't like that Governor Swann had gone back on his word to let him marry you. So he apparently snuck back to Port Royal by the aid of his pirate friends and killed your father in a fit of rage."

"That is the biggest lie I have heard in my life!" Elizabeth screeched angrily. "Mr. Andrews, you knew Will. You knew what a good person he was. You know he would never kill my father, don't you?" The indecision was clearly written on the attorney's face.

"Mrs. Turner, why don't we go into my office to discuss the estate?" He pleaded. "Now?" Elizabeth looked like she wanted to say something else to Beckett, but when Ana yanked on her arm she changed her mind. Both women followed Mr. Andrews out of the parlor and into his nearby office. Elizabeth remembered the room as the servants quarters, but there was nothing to suggest that this had been anything other than an office.

"Please, sit down," he offered. Elizabeth and Ana sat in two chairs opposite the attorney's mahogany desk.

"I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm John Andrews," said the man, holding his hand out to Ana.

"AnaMaria Sparrow." Ana grinned as she shook the lawyer's hand, for the mention of the name Sparrow had caused him to break out into sweat.

"Lord help me," he muttered, wiping his brow with his handkerchief. "He's not here, is he?"

"No," laughed Ana. Then, turning his attention to Elizabeth, Andrews grew serious.

"Mrs. Turner, I'm very sorry about the false charges against your husband. When I heard about the circumstances concerning your father's death, I didn't want to believe it. But I also didn't want to believe that the company had had him murdered." He sighed. "But now I realize the truth."

"I'm glad you realized that," Elizabeth said stiffly.

"However," Andrews continued, "you can't go around insulting Beckett like that! The only reason he didn't arrest you on the spot was because of your condition."

"But he broke the law - he knows Will is innocent," she cried. "And I'm sure that isn't the only crime he has committed or will commit."

"How is it that people can allow the company to control their lives like this?" Elizabeth asked him. "Why don't they make a stand against them?" Andrews didn't quite meet her piercing gaze.

"Believe me, lots of good folks have tried. But the company has hanged most of them for treason, sanctioned by the king of course."

"Elizabeth, the estate," Ana gently reminded her.

"Yes, the estate," sighed Elizabeth, remembering why she came. "What must I do?"

Andrews talked Elizabeth through the complicated process, which involved signing lots of official documents. It turns out that he did need to see her marriage certificate so he could approve her new signature. He also ask Elizabeth to write down her current address, so he could contact her if he'd forgotten something. When Elizabeth was finished, her hand felt as if it was about to fall off. But it was worth the aggrivation, as Elizabeth had acquired her father's entire fortune. Andrews promised to have it transfered to her bank in St. Maarten. Elizabeth was glad to have the extra money for her child's sake, but it was not what she had come for.

"Mr. Andrews, do you know where I can find my personal belongings? He sighed regretfully.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth, but when the EITC seized the house, everything was sold or auctioned off."

"Everything?" she whispered. _All of my dresses, my old dolls, and my beloved books are gone, _she realized in shock.

"Well, almost everything," he said, rummaging around in his top desk drawer. "Aha!" Andrews produced a small black velvet box and handed it to Elizabeth. "I saved these on a whim, in case you ever came back." She carefully opened the box.

"My parents' wedding bands!" Elizabeth showed the contents of the box to Ana. Sure enough, Ana saw the two gold wedding bands secured safely inside the box.

"I think your father would have wanted you to have these," Andrews said softly. "I take it that since you and Mr. Turner were married by a captain at sea, that you didn't have time for rings."

"You are right," said Elizabeth, rewarding him with a small smile. "That's the first correct assumption I've heard about myself all day."

"I remember how much Mr. Turner adored you," Andrews said softly. "Pirate or not, I know he will be a fine husband. You have my congratulations."

"Thank you," she whispered, stubbornly holding back her tears. She slipped on her mother's wedding band onto her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Elizabeth, we should go," Ana said gently. "We have a long walk ahead of us." Mr. Andrew's eyes widened at this.

"You shouldn't have to walk far in your condition - I'll have my carriage brought around." Elizabeth started to protest, but Andrews would have none of it. He suggested that she take a look around the house and find some closure while she was waiting for the carriage to be readied. After thanking the kind gentleman, Elizabeth raced up the stairs heading straight for her old room. Ana followed her at a more leisurely pace.

"This is all wrong," Elizabeth sadly informed her friend as Ana walked inside the former bedroom. Gone was bed with the canopy, her desk, and all the rest of her beautiful furniture. Her mirror was missing, along with the satin drapes. After a quick peek, Elizabeth deemed her closet to be empty. The room seemed to have been stripped of its dignity. Instead of furniture crowding the room, piles of boxes filled with documents were stacked up to the ceiling. The EITC was obviously using the room for storage.

"I never should have come in here," Elizabeth whispered. "This was _my_ room; it used to be very beautiful. I loved this room, and now all it's good for is storage."

"You shouldn't linger here," said Ana, and helped steer Elizabeth out of the room as she said her goodbyes. They'd almost reached the stairs when Elizabeth stopped suddenly.

"Wait - I want to see my father's room." Ana raised her eyebrows.

"Won't it just upset you more?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"I have to be sure that they didn't leave anything behind for me." Ana nodded, and accompanied her friend to her father's old room. The door was closed, so Elizabeth knocked on it.

"Come in," a male voice said from within. Elizabeth opened the door to reveal Lord Alexander Beckett working at her father's old desk.

"You!" she gasped.

"Me," Beckett said calmly, signing his name to a paper with a flourish. "As you see, Elizabeth-"

"It's Mrs. Turner," she interrupted menacingly.

"...I haven't changed hardly anything about this room since your father left. The only difference is that I now own everything in this room." He grinned at her, knowing it would incense her.

"You may have fooled many people with your mild-mannered facade, but I can see right through it. You are just as wicked and power-hungry as your brother. One day you'll meet your end just as he did!"

"I don't think so," he said quietly. "Cutler always was impatient, even as a child. This caused him to make rash decisions, like making deals with pirates, just so he could quickly take over the seas. This misjudgement was what caused his downfall. For Jones and Sparrow, the pirates with which he'd allianced himself, were the ones to turn on him in the end."

Elizabeth and Ana shared a nervous look.

"Yet one of my men swears that he saw Jones be killed in the battle between the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying_ _Dutchman_," Beckett mused. "My brother's diary told me how he kept the creature's heart, thus controlling him. He also said that the only way to kill Jones is if someone else stabbed the heart, thus making them captain. That would explain why the _Dutchman_ turned on the _Endeavour_. Mrs. Turner, you were there. Did you see someone stab the heart of Davy Jones?"

"No," she said, managing to keep her voice steady. Her heart pounding in her chest. _Does he already know of Will's fate? He can't know_, she decided. "I assume whoever stabbed the heart took it with them that day when I saw the _Dutchman_ vanish beneath the waves," she told him with the air of indifference.

"Ah," said Beckett. "What a pity," he sighed. Elizabeth couldn't tell if he bought her lie or not. She prayed he did. "But it's just as well. I'd rather use the plentiful resources that I already have to gain control of the sea. It may take me awhile longer for me to hunt down the pirates, but at least I won't have to worry about any supernatural mumbo-jumbo interfering with my plans." Elizabeth sighed with relief - he bought it. And all she wanted was to get out of there. She and Ana took a few steps back but before they could run out of the room, Beckett's words stopped them.

"King of the pirates - that's what they call you these days, isn't it?" Elizabeth started to deny it, but Beckett held up his hand for silence.

"I have ears all over the world, Mrs. Turner. Don't insult me by telling me that my information is incorrect. I should have you arrested and condemned to die."

"But you won't," Elizabeth said confidently.

"No I won't," he said, almost regretfully. "I cannot be responsible for the death of an innocent, so today you are allowed to go free. But I don't know why I bother. With you as its mother and Mr. Turner as its father, the child is bound to turn to piracy and wind up behind bars." He laughed softly as Elizabeth fumed in frustration. They both knew that she couldn't touch him.

"You've gone too far this time, Beckett. You cannot insult my unborn child and get away with it." she snarled. "One day you're going to regret this." And then she walked out on him, dragging Ana with her. Andrews' carriage was waiting for them outside, and they wasted no time getting in. As it pulled away, Elizabeth collapsed on her back on the cushioned seat.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," Ana said quietly. Elizabeth winced.

"I'm just glad it's over. I'm never coming back here again," she stated. Just then Ana remembered something.

"I'm so glad that you can lie under pressure," she said, recalling Alexander Beckett's question about the heart.

"So am I," breathed Elizabeth. "My knees were shaking, though. I can't believe he asked me if I knew who Jones' successor was! It's almost as if he knew about Will."

"But he couldn't know," Ana reassured her. "The only ones that saw it were you, Jack, and the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"All the same," Elizabeth muttered, "when we get home, the first thing I'm going to do is check on the chest."

Lost in their own thoughts, both women were silent until the carriage neared the drop-off destination. Ana got out first, to help Elizabeth down. They thanked the driver, and set out along the path that eventually led to their rowboat. After Elizabeth was settled, Ana waded out into the water and gave them a good shove into the sea. Ana hadn't been rowing for very long until their ship came up beside them. In no time, they were sitting on deck, discussing the day's events with Jack.

"Did you know about Beckett's brother being his successor?" Elizabeth asked him as Ana fed their squirming daughter.

"I didn't know for sure," he admitted. "There had been rumors, but they were never confirmed until now." She could tell that this news was a terrible blow to Jack. He'd truly believed that the sea was a safer place for pirates after the _Endeavor_ had been destroyed.

"He's a very cruel man, Jack," she said, her voice trembling as she showed him her newly acquired wedding band. "He knows how to make you feel like you amount to nothing." Jack cursed the man for belittling her, calling Alexander Beckett all sorts of naughty words that Elizabeth wouldn't allow spoken in front of her child. But for some reason, Jack's cursing made her feel better. Changing the subject, Elizabeth thanked Jack for giving her the authentic marriage certificate.

"How did you get Will to sign this?" she asked. "I saw him leave the _Dutchman_, swimming straight to me on the island." Jack shrugged modestly.

"I found that blasted monkey was actually good for something." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Why didn't you show me this before?" Jack grinned endearingly at her.

"I had to wait for the opportune moment."

333

With favorable winds, the trip back to St. Maarten only took them a couple days. During the journey, Jack and Ana had convinced Elizabeth to stay with them for the rest of her pregnancy. Even though Jack insisted it was just because he didn't want Will to kill him for not making sure his wife was being looked after, Elizabeth knew that he truly cared about her well-being. Ana said she was glad to have an extra pair of hands around to help her take care of Sammi, and that she would sleep better knowing that Elizabeth could call out to them if she felt the slightest pain. And truth be told, Elizabeth was felt safter knowing she was going to stay at the Sparrow home until her child was born.

They returned home at night, which made it easy for Jack to return the ship that he had 'borrowed'. Jack and Ana stopped at Elizabeth's house for her to check on the chest. Thankfully, Elizabeth found it undisturbed, in the same spot where she had left it. Elizabeth gathered up some personal items, and they continued down the road to the Sparrows' house. Exhausted from the trip, Elizabeth quickly fell asleep in the spare bedroom.

The next month passed quickly for Elizabeth. When Ana and Jack were around, there was never a dull moment. Elizabeth observed that they bickered over trivial things like a married couple, but when it came to the things that mattered most they were usually in agreement with the other. She was pleased to see Jack embrace his duties as a father. It was easy for her to see that he genuinely enjoyed spending time with his baby girl. But Elizabeth was not without worry about her upcoming delivery. She pestered Ana incessently with questions, and although her friend did her best to assuage her fears, Elizabeth still found herself dreading it.

Then one night, Elizabeth woke with extra-sharp stomach pains. _Oh no, this is it!_ She thought with trepidation. _Please God, let me survive this!_

"Ana!" She frantically yelled from her bed. "It's time!"

End Ch. 7

A/N: I hope you liked the new villain! So, obviously Elizabeth's delivery takes place in the next chapter. And, I can also promise all of you Will fans out there (and trust me, there are alot!) that he will make an appearance in the next chapter. Yay! (Not at the delivery, though. Not only would that be impossible, but where would the angst factor be if Will was there to give Elizabeth support?) Yeah, I know I'm evil.


	8. William Turner III

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: I'm so lucky to have such awesome responses. Everyone pretty much hated Alexander Beckett from last chapter. (Not that I blame them.) I'm also astounded by the number of people who've put this fic on their story alerts. Wow, one hundred is a lot! So here is the birth of Elizabeth's child as promised, and Will's appearance as well. Enjoy, everyone!

Ch. 8: William Turner III

"Ana!" Elizabeth called out again. "I think I'm about to have the baby!" The silence in her room was so loud that Elizabeth could hear her heart pounding. She sighed in relief as she heard the footsteps of her friend coming closer.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Ana's voice preceded her into the room.

"I think so," she said shakily as Ana came and sat on her bed. "My water broke, and stomach pains caused me to awaken."

"We should get your sheets changed," Ana muttered, mostly to herself. "But first we need to alert the midwife. I'll go get Jack and he can -"

"No need, Jack's here!" The pirate announced, skidding to a stop in front of her bed. "Elizabeth, not to worry. We've got everything under control here. Everything's going to be just peachy," said Jack, his voice gathering volume the longer he spoke. "There is no cause whatsoever for you to be concerned about the birth. But I, however, have plenty cause to be concerned, because if something doesn't go according to plan, the whelp will most likely murder me."

"Jack, will you shut up and go find the midwife," Ana ordered.

"Will do, luvs!" He bellowed, seemingly relieved that someone had given him an order. "I'll find her and then I'll bring her back here."

"Jack, not so loud!" Ana hissed.

"What's that?" Jack yelled. Ana continued,

"You don't want to wake up the -"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"...baby." Ana finished lamely as she glared dangerously at her significant other. He gulped.

"I'll just go now." Jack hurried out of the room, leaving Elizabeth alone with Ana.

"Do you mind if I go get Sammi and bring her in here?" Ana asked apologetically. Elizabeth shook her head and Ana did just that.

"How long ago did you get her to sleep?" Elizabeth asked as Ana unbuttoned her shirt to nurse her daughter.

"It was a couple hours ago," Ana realized. "But if Jack had just kept his bloody mouth shut, she would've slept for a couple more hours." Ana finished nursing just in time to help Elizabeth through another one of her blasted contractions.

Elizabeth had suffered through two more intense contractions by the time Jack returned with the midwife. She directed him just as before to bring towels and to boil water. Ana had hoped that since this was Jack's second experience with the birth of a baby, he would be calmer this time. It was no such luck. Ana passed Sammi off to her father, hoping it would distract him from Elizabeth's impending birth.

By now, Elizabeth was still very nervous about the birth, but more than anything she was tired, having woken up in the middle of the night. She knew that with the contractions so far apart, it would be a long while before the delivery. Ana had suffered for almost seven hours like this, and Elizabeth knew she was bound to do the same.

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to rest a little," Ana suggested, noticing her friend's fatigue. This sounded good to Elizabeth, so she closed her eyes. She was so tired. She doubted she would fall asleep, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Her vision swam. When she blinked and looked up, it wasn't Ana who was standing next to the bed looking down at her. It was her father.

_"Father?" Elizabeth asked, clearly confused. "Is it really you?" Weatherby Swann sadly gazed down at his only daughter. His kind eyes met hers and she recognized the pain lurking there._

_"Elizabeth, your mother and I didn't want you to go like she did. I'm so sorry." _

_The scene changed. The_ Flying Dutchman_ came into view; next to it floated the_ Pearl_. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were engaged in a fierce argument._

_"I can't believe you didn't think to let her die at sea!" Will cried, hysterical. "Now, we can never be together. She will have passed on, and I'll still be stuck on the_ Dutchman_, bound to serve for all eternity." Elizabeth tried to find her voice, to tell Will that she was alright. But she found she couldn't speak._

_"How was I supposed to know she would die during childbirth?" Jack defended himself. "But at least your son survived."_

_"You'll have to raise him, Jack. You and AnaMaria. Promise me you'll take care of him." Jack blanched at him, never had he seen Will this distraught._

_"Will, you can't just abandon your own child!"_

_"I'm not abandoning him!" Will snarled, furious that Jack would think such a thing. "I have no choice - I can only step on land once every ten years, remember?" He laughed harshly. "And I wouldn't dare raise him on this cursed ship. Jack, you have to promise me that you won't tell him that I'm his father."_

_"But why?" Jack had to ask._

_"Because of what I'm about to become." Will's eyes blazed with the pain of loss. The loss of his beautiful wife. The loss of his freedom. The loss of his heart. "Now I fully understand Jones' pain. Now I see that I'm no different than him. Others must share my pain. Life is cruel." He laughed bitterly, a chilling laugh that caused Elizabeth to shiver. _

_"No, Will!" Bootstrap moaned. "You can't! You mustn't undo all that you've done right."_

_"My old duties are no longer a concern of yours," Will said coldly. "Set a course for the realm of the living," he commanded. "Starting tonight, we harvest fresh souls."_

_"No Will!" Elizabeth finally found her voice. "You can't! This isn't you! Please! Will!" _

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth!" Someone was gently shaking her. Elizabeth finally opened her eyes. AnaMaria was staring down at her with obvious concern.

"Oh Ana," Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "It seemed so real! Thank God it was only a nightmare."

"Was it about Will?" Ana asked. "You kept screaming his name." Elizabeth nodded.

"I died in childbirth and Will became a...monster." Ana listened quietly as her friend told her about her dream.

"Ana, I can't let that happen to Will," Elizabeth cried. "I can't leave him. I _have _to be the one to break the curse - there is no one else who can do it."

"And you will be," Ana murmured. "Try to relax, Elizabeth. You're in good hands with us." Elizabeth nodded, but Ana knew she was still afraid.

333

_Ten hours later_

"Elizabeth, it's time," the midwife told her. Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear as she shook her head in protest.

"I don't think I'm ready - Ana, I can't do this!" Ana squeezed her hand, reassuring her friend that she would be fine.

"Yes you can," Jack encouraged her. But Ana knew she couldn't do it with him in the room.

"Jack, please take Sammi back to her room," Ana said.

"But I can help," Jack protested. Ana shook her head, fixing Jack with a look that told him he needed to hightail it out of there.

"We'll let you know the minute the baby is born," Ana promised.

"Alright," he said grumpily.

Jack reached over into the playpen and scooped up his squealing daughter. The second he walked out the door, it was firmly shut behind him. Sighing, Jack took Sammi back to her room, kissed her pudgy cheek, and gently placed her in her crib. Then Jack returned to the hallway to wait for the inevitable. He tried sitting down with his back against the wall, but it wasn't comfortable enough. So then he resorted to pacing the hallway. This was a good idea, he believed, because it gave him something to do. But after awhile, Jack's thighs started to feel a tad sore.

_What could be taking so bloody long?_ Jack wondered as he passed Elizabeth's room for the thousandth time. He remembered that once the midwife announced that Ana was about to deliever her baby, it wasn't long at all before Sammi was born. He hoped nothing was going wrong. Then his thoughts wandered to the Turner baby. Jack really wanted it to be a boy. _It would be so much fun to be an uncle to Elizabeth's son,_ he thought. _I could teach him everything he needed to know about being a pirate. How to steal without getting caught. How to navigate a ship using only the stars. How to..._

"Jack!"

The pirate's blood ran cold when he heard Ana's strained cry from inside Elizabeth's room. He knew that she needed his help, which couldn't be a good thing. Jack knew that Ana would want to preserve Elizabeth's modesty, and that she wouldn't be calling for him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Throwing open the door, Jack was faced with a frightening scene. Both Ana and the midwife were sitting at the end of the bed, assisting in the birth. Just from a quick glance, Jack knew there was much more blood than there needed to be on the towels. Ana's desperate gaze told him something was very wrong.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, as the pain took over. "Will, it hurts! Where are you?" She whimpered loudly as she thrashed her legs about.

"Try to calm her down!" Ana shouted over Elizabeth's frantic cries. "And tell her not to push until we say so!"

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried as he came into view. "Oh Jack, why isn't Will here with me? Where's my husband?" Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. "He should be with me."

"He's on the _Dutchman_, luv," Jack reminded her, taking her hand and letting her squeeze it. "And when he comes back, he's sure to kill me when he finds out that I was in the room during the birth of your child." Elizabeth grimaced in response. She seemed not to have heard him.

"Jack, I need him so badly!" she moaned. "Please, can't you just bring him to me?"

"Jack!" Ana pleaded. "Help her!" The pirate was at a total loss as he stared down at the trembling Elizabeth, who wouldn't stop calling for Will. Then an idea came to mind.

"Elizabeth, look at me," Jack ordered. She did, her face white with pain. "Elizabeth, I need you listen to me. I want you not to push."

"But I can't help it," she wailed. "I have to." He shook his head, fixing her with his most serious look.

"Elizabeth, I want you to close your eyes, relax, and picture the day in when Will comes home in nine years and three months. Are you picturing it?" She nodded, her eyes tightly shut as Will's handsome face surfaced in her mind.

"Good. Now I want you to breathe slowly. Take a deep breath, and let it out gradually. That's it," Jack praised. "Keep doing that, luv. Now, back to Will. You'll be standing on the beach of Shipwreck Island with your child at your side, just waiting for the sun to set. Your child will be just as anxious as you are to meet Will, because you will have told him or her plenty of wonderful stories about him. Stories that will include Uncle Jack as the most notorous pirate ever." Jack couldn't be sure but he thought he glimpsed a tiny smile on Elizabeth's face.

"Then, just as the sun fades, you'll see a magnificient flash of green - signifying a soul's return to this world. You'll know that Will's soul has returned to you - forever," he emphasized, and she whimpered in agony.

"What happens next?" She choked out.

"Breathe, Elizabeth - don't talk," he gently reminded her. "Next, the _Dutchman_ appears from beneath the waves. The crewmen ready a dinghy for Captain Turner to row ashore, but he has no need for it because he has already dived into the water. He won't wait any longer than he has to, you see. Will swims faster than he ever has before, just to get to you, Elizabeth. Finally, he climbs out of the sea and onto the beach, setting foot on land for the first time in ten years. You run toward him, he pulls you close, and then you kiss like there's no tomorrow. That's when you feel his heartbeat against yours." Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes, Elizabeth," said Jack, gently wiping her sweaty brow with a cold cloth. "Will's curse has been broken and he is a mortal man once more. He's done his duty, and you've done yours. Now you don't have to be strong anymore, Elizabeth. He's back for good. You'll get to spend the rest of your lives together."

"Push now, Elizabeth!" Ana instructed from down at the end of the bed. Elizabeth gritted her teeth and tried to keep her body still as she pushed.

"After Will kisses you, you'll introduce him to his son or daughter," Jack continued. "Will will be so proud of you for raising your child while he was gone, Elizabeth. He'll pick up your child and swing them around in the air before he hugs them for the first time."

"Ahhh!" Elizabeth screamed as the pain became too much to bear. Tears leaked from her eyes as she reacted to the intensified senations. She tried her best to focus on the lovely picture Jack was painting in her mind.

"And then Will shall tell you how much that he loves you both," Jack's voice shook as he saw how the strain of the birth was affecting Elizabeth. He prayed that she hadn't lost too much blood. The thought of having to tell Will that his beloved wife had died in childbirth would be absolutely unbearable.

"One more good push," Ana urged.

"Come on, luv," said Jack, squeezing her hand. "Then I'll pick up the newly reunited Turner family in the _Pearl_. Will will get meet Ana and Sammi. Then we'll have a Sparrow-Turner celebration, with drinks all around."

"Will!" Elizabeth cried out one last time. Jack's hand lost all feeling as Elizabeth squeezed it and pushed with all her might. Then her head fell back against the pillows, and she lay very still with her eyes closed.

"Ana?" Jack asked quietly. He received no answer. Jack looked at his partner, and saw her helping the midwife clean the baby.

"Here he is," Ana said at last, showing the baby wrapped in towels to Jack.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked worriedly, looking down at the red-faced child. "He's not crying." But then he saw the baby's chest rise and fall.

"Yes, he's fine," said the midwife, who finally looked up from her place. "We were worried there for awhile, but he turned out to be perfectly healthy."

"And Elizabeth?" Jack asked, while feeling relieved about the boy.

"She's doing very well for someone who hemmoraged just before the delivery," the midwife said finally. "She's going to need lots of rest and constant supervision. But I believe that she will make a full recovery." Jack exhaled loudly.

"Good," he sighed, feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "For a moment there I thought-"

"So did we," Ana said, sharing a grim look with Jack. "If you hadn't kept her calm..." There was no need for Ana to finish. Just then Elizabeth stirred.

"What happened?" she asked faintly. "Oh God!" Elizabeth remembered the difficult birth as she tried to sit up. Jack helped prop her up against the headboard with several pillows.

"Ana, you were beside me. And then, all of the sudden, you weren't there! I thought you had abandoned me and I panicked... I'm so sorry."

"I had to help the midwife," Ana explained. "But you don't need to apologize. You were in shock, you can't help how you reacted. It was Jack who helped calm you down while you gave birth to your son."

"My son," Elizabeth breathed. "Is he alright? Is he healthy?" Ana answered yes to both questions.

"Would you like to see him?" Ana asked and Elizabeth nodded. Ana grinned as Elizabeth laid eyes on the bundle in her arms.

"I can't believe it; I have a son," she whispered. Automatically, Elizabeth reached for her baby and Ana transfered him into her waiting arms.

"He's so beautiful." She placed a light kiss on his forehead. Staring up at her with his soulful dark eyes, Elizabeth knew he was his father's son. How she missed seeing those eyes. Will's eyes. Now she had a part of him to keep with her forever.

"What are you going to name him?" Jack asked. Elizabeth beamed at him.

"His name is William Swann Turner III." She knew no other name would do. She had to name him after his father - the loving, noble, and heroic man that she revered above all others. She knew that in time, William would grow into just as good a man as his father.

"I think the name suits him," Ana said grinning. Jack just sighed dejectedly.

"I was so hoping for Whelp Junior." It was then that baby William cried for the first time, looking up at his mother. Elizabeth looked at Ana in alarm.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ana shook her head.

"He's probably just hungry."

"Oh," said Elizabeth, laughing at her stupidity. Little William continued to cry, but his cries weren't as shrill as Sammi's, Elizabeth noted with relief.

"Jack, we're going to have to kick you out," Ana said apologetically.

"Fine." Jack threw up his hands. "I understand. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Come and get me when I'm allowed back in the room."

He sighed dramatically and slunk out of the room, heading to check on Sammi. Elizabeth chuckled at the pirate's antics. She handed William to Ana to hold while she unbuttoned her shirt in preparation for nursing. Then she gathered William in her arms, and held him to her breast. It felt odd at first, but after a few minutes, nursing felt like the most natural thing in the world. Elizabeth was totally immersed in her world that was her son.

"Hungry little thing, isn't he?" Ana remarked, returning from helping the midwife pack up and leave. Elizabeth hadn't noticed that Ana had left the room. She was too enthralled with the life that she and Will had created. She hadn't known that she could love her son this much. _This would have been a perfect moment if Will had been here, _she thought, her expression wistful.

"How I wish he was here, Ana," Elizabeth remarked. "He would be so happy to be a father." Ana sighed as she watched Elizabeth bond with her child. She had no idea what to say to that. What does one say when their best friend's husband is forbidden to step on land for ten years?

"It's alright though, he'll get to meet his father eventually," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "At least he has me. I didn't die in childbirth like I feared."

"Thank God," Ana muttered. She didn't mention what a close call that Elizabeth had had. The two friends were silent until William was finished nursing. Elizabeth had just finished buttoning up her shirt when Ana asked,

"Do you mind if I go get Jack and Sammi?" Elizabeth grinned at her friend.

"Please do! I want William to meet Sammi." Ana rose from her place beside Elizabeth and left the room. She returned shortly with her partner and daughter in tow. Jack brought Sammi over to sit next to Elizabeth's bed. Then Sammi's father introduced them.

"Samantha Sparrow, I present to you William Turner the Third." Jack held Sammi close to William so they could get a good look at each other. William just blinked at her while Sammi yawned cutely and closed her eyes. Moments later she was asleep. Jack, Ana, and Elizabeth laughed softly at their children's first encounter with each other. Then Ana couldn't help but yawn herself.

"Why don't you take a little nap?" Jack offered, seeing how exhausted she was. "I'll stay here with Elizabeth." Ana needed no further urging, and she left the room carrying her daughter with her.

"Just think about the many adventures that they'll have together," Jack said with a faraway gleam in his eye.

"I know they'll be great friends," said Elizabeth, smiling as she pictured her son and Jack's daughter getting into all sorts of mischief.

"Of course they will. They'll make a fine team - the start of a new generation of Sparrows and Turners," said Jack. While Ana slept, Jack continued to keep Elizabeth company into the late hours of the morning.

333

_Meanwhile, on the Flying Dutchman_

It was the end of a long day, but Captain William Turner II found he was not tired. That day, the_ Dutchman_ had ferried several families of souls to their final destination. Will knew that they had come from a ship that had foundered unexpectedly in a storm. There had been no survivors. Will could not help but be reminded of that day when the ship he'd been sailing to the Caribbean on had been attacked by pirates. He didn't understand how he could have survived when the ship had exploded. Perhaps Calypso had been merciful because even then, she knew that he had a touch of destiny about him.

But Will didn't want to dwell on that. He'd rather think about Elizabeth instead. He wondered how she was doing, and if she had given birth to their child yet. That had Will worried more than anyone knew. He'd remembered Elizabeth telling him that her mother had died in childbirth. Who was to say that she wouldn't do the same? Will had no way of knowing what was happening in the real world. He had no means of communication, other than Calypso. _Calypso!_ Will thought wildly._ Perhaps I could summon her, but I don't know how..._ Will was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps behind him approach.

"Thinking about her?" Will jumped, recognizing the deep voice to be that of his own father.

"Father, you scared me!" Bootstrap gave his son a ghost of a smile as he turned around to face him.

"Yes, I was thinking of her." Will admitted. "I can't take this waiting. I have to know about Elizabeth's fate and my child's as well."

"You can't continue to dwell on this, son" advised his father. "There is no way to for you to know what has happened."

"But there is!" Will countered. "If I could just get in touch with Calypso, she could tell me everything I want to know."

"I don't think you should do that," Bootstrap said sharply. Will sighed. _Not this again._

"Don't tell me I shouldn't do it because you think she's interested in me," said Will. "She would have to be a fool to think she has a chance at gaining my affections. I'm in love with Elizabeth, and I always will be. I just want information about my wife and child, information that she can give."

"Maybe you shouldn't know," Bootstrap said quietly.

"What?" Will gaped at his father. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if something bad has happened to Elizabeth, I wouldn't want you to react like, well..." Bootstrap trailed off. "Forget I mentioned it."

"Like Jones?" Will said angrily. Bootstrap winced.

"Son, let's just say, hypothetically, if she dies, no one will be able to free you from the curse. A double blow like that would cause even the most decent man to do something he might later regret." Will glared at his father.

"I can't believe that if Elizabeth did die, that Calypso would bind me forever to this ship." Bootstrap inwardly groaned. He couldn't believe how naive his son still was.

"When have you known her to be merciful?" Will opened his mouth to retort, but the remark died on his lips when he saw her curvy form materialize out of thin air right in front of him. The dark-skinned woman's silver dress shimmered as she glided gracefully toward Will's father, crossing her arms at him.

"Ya were sayin'?" Calypso asked a terrified Bootstrap.

"Forgive me, goddess," Bootstrap Bill's voice shook as he bowed before her. Not waiting for an answer, he scuttled off in the direction of his cabin. Will watched him go, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about him," Will said to the goddess of the sea. Calypso casually waved her hand.

"Him words don't matta," she said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "I heard dat ya wanted ta see me?"

"Yes," Will said anxiously. "Has my child been born yet?" he asked, not bothering to dispense with pleasantries. Calypso gave him a chilling smile, and then nodded. _He is so pure of heart_; _so trusting that his wife would be faithful, _she thought with glee. _It is time for me to plant the seeds of doubt._

"Aye, Captain Turnah," she answered. "Him was born dis morning."

"And Elizabeth?" he inquired.

"Her had a hard birth," Tia told him truthfully. She took pleasure in causing the fear that surfaced in Will's piercing eyes. She knew she shouldn't keep him in suspense any longer.

"But her is recovering nicely." Will let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"Great! Thank you so much for telling me the good news," said a now-joyful Will. To Calypso's delight, he gave her a quick hug. Then he pulled away, wearing a smile that told of his wild happiness.

"It is my pleasure, William Turnah," she told him. _It is my pleasure indeed._

"What's his name? Where was he born?" Will pressed her for more information. Calypso could not help but give him a small smirk. _So it begins._

"Him name is William Swann Turnah de Third, and him was born on de islan' of St. Maarten in de home of Jack Sparrow." Will frowned just a little.

"Elizabeth gave birth in Jack's house?" Calypso nodded.

"Sparrow was present during de delivery, and him was de one ta calm her when her needed support."

"Hmm," Will muttered to himself. Elizabeth had wanted Jack present during the birth of his child - why? His old insecurities about their kiss threatened to surface, but he pushed them away. Elizabeth had named their son after him. If that didn't say she still loved him, nothing would.

"Well, if Elizabeth needed a friend to help her, then I'm grateful to Jack for being there." He sighed, thinking of his son. "I wish I could've been there, though. It should've been me there, not Jack." Calypso placed a comforting hand on his shoulder again, glad to see he was a tad melancholy about Jack's presence.

"I am sorry, William. Perhaps der is someting dat I can do ta cheer ya up. Would ya like another glimpse of yer wife?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, looking much happier now. "If you don't mind." Calypso gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, but Will just took it as being genuine.

"I don't mind at all." She conjured the glowing transparent ball again, singing an incantation as she focused on her target. Will's stomach did a backflip as he saw his beautiful wife sitting up in bed, holding their tiny son. How he wished he could be beside her, to congratulate her for all her hard work.

"Elizabeth," he murmered reverently, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Then he saw that Jack sitting next to her. She passed the baby to Jack, and they shared a laugh. Will wished he could hear what they were saying. He couldn't help but notice that Elizabeth seemed awfully comfortable around Jack.

"Calypso, what would happen to me if Elizabeth died or if she was unfaithful?" Will didn't know what had made him say it, but say it he had. "Would I be cursed to serve as Captain of the _Dutchman_ for all eternity?" Calypso put her hands on her hips and frowned at him, almost as if she were disappointed he would believe such a thing.

"William Turnah, what do ya tink?" she asked him with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that," said Will. "I know you would be merciful." _Ha, that's what you think,_ Calypso thought evilly, keeping her expression as neutral as possible. Will continued to observe his wife as she interacted with Jack. Then, for some reason, Calypso let Elizabeth's image fade and finally die out.

"I must be going, William," the sea goddess told him regretfully. "I hope dat dis glimpse of a wife and child has made ya happy."

"It has," he told her, his eyes shining with hope once again. "Thank you again. And please, whenever you have the time, come and visit me."

"I will," Calypso promised him. She also reminded herself of the promise she made to have William Turner II before his ten years were up. And then, she vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

Will took a moment to gather his thoughts before he went to find his father. Maybe, if he told his father the news about the arrival of his grandchild, William Turner the Third, Bootstrap might see that Calypso wasn't a salty wench after all.

End Ch. 8

A/N: There! I gave you guys an update with Will, as promised. I hope you liked this chapter because it took me forever to write! I'm pleased with the way it turned out. This is my favorite chapter so far. Keep those wonderful reviews coming!!


	9. Who's Davy Jones?

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Just to let everyone know, William the first is Bootstrap, William the second is Will, and William the third is William. That's how I will refer to the three Turner men thourghout the entire story. Although Sammi might call William the third 'Will' from time to time.

Also, _Forty Fathoms Deep_ is a song by Various Artists on the Pirates of the Caribbean: Swashbuckling Sea Songs for Children. I borrowed it for my own purposes. Enjoy the new chapter!

Ch. 9: Who's Davy Jones?

"Bye, mum!"

Seven-year old William Turner kissed his mother before he darted out the back door of their cottage. From her kitchen window, Elizabeth watched him run down the dirt road to the Sparrow home. She sighed with relief when she saw the door open and watched Ana welcome her son inside. Elizabeth still couldn't believe how quickly her son had grown. It seemed like only yesterday he lived on breast milk and slept in a crib.

It seemed to Elizabeth that her son's early years had flown by. William had been such an easy baby to raise. After he was three months old, he hardly ever woke her up at night, which had been a blessing. He had a happy, relaxed nature, and he rarely cried at anything. But what Elizabeth was most thankful for about her son was his health.

William had never been sick a day in his life. He'd never even caught as much as a cold. Elizabeth was sure that her son's lucky streak would end when Sammi got the measles, as they were regular playmates. But she had been wrong and William had remained as healthy as ever. His mother thought it was a bit strange that he didn't get sick, but who was she to question it? If his remarkable health continued, she wouldn't have to watch him suffer from illness.

Her son's physical growth in his first years had been very impressive. William had only been crawling for a few weeks when he surprised his mother and took his first steps towards her. Then it was only a matter of time before he was running wild around the house. However, his verbal skills was another matter entirely.

Elizabeth had a sneaking suspicion as to why William hardly talked at all. He spend most of the day around Sammi, who was the liveliest child Elizabeth had ever known. She was also a chatterbox. Sammi was constantly talking, and William only managed add a few words to their conversation. Also, whenever Ana or Jack asked William a question, Sammi would always answer for him. Elizabeth had to put a stop to that, insisting that Sammi only needed to answer questions directed at Sammi. With a little coaxing, William realized that he could speak up and not be interrupted by his friend. He still remained a quiet child, but when he was home with his mother, he could talk with her for hours.

Elizabeth had done her best to teach him right from wrong, which wasn't always easy. It was hard for her to explain that even though she, Aunt Ana, and Uncle Jack were pirates, they were still decent human beings and lived by the code. But William seemed to understand the difference between good pirates and bad pirates. He knew that his mother had only ever killed someone in self-defense. Elizabeth had forbidden him from stealing, lying, cheating, and anything else that might be considered to be dishonest. She may be the Pirate King, but she wasn't about to let her child grow up without morals and a sense of honor. If her son chose to become a pirate when he came of age, Elizabeth wasn't going to stop him. But for now, she was raising her son as a gentleman, like his father had been when she first met him.

Home life suited Elizabeth. She had two duties to keep her occupied; two duties that helped keep her mind off of missing Will. The first and most important duty was raising her son. The second allowed her to work at home and still keep her position as king of the pirates. Elizabeth kept in touch with the other pirate lords, answering letters that kept her up-to-date about the pirates' travels. She had sent each of them a letter of warning about Lord Alexander Beckett and how he wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps and eliminate all the pirates. Sometimes at Jack's insistence, she would forge secret documents or even make new ones. Whatever paperwork any pirate needed, Elizabeth would get it for them. It wasn't as good as being the captain of the _Empress_, but at least Elizabeth was still involved in piracy.

That morning, she didn't have any pressing matters to attend to, so as soon as she ate her breakfast, Elizabeth walked down the street to visit Ana. Meanwhile, back at the Sparrow home, Ana had her hands full with the two children.

"Hi, William!" The littlest Sparrow shrieked happily as she ran to meet her friend. She had the caramel complexion of her mother, dark eyes and hair, and her father's devil-may-care attitude.

"'Morning Sammi," William greeted her happily. "What do you want to play today?

Sammi didn't answer his question. Instead she went up to him and whispered in his ear that she had something really important to tell him but that she couldn't say anything about it in front of her mother. He nodded to show her that he understood.

"Sammi, oww!" He protested when Sammi grabbed his arm and started pulling towards the door.

"Mum, can we play outside? Pleeease?" Sammi begged. Ana laughed.

"Of course you can. Just stay where I can see you from the kitchen window."

"We will, Aunt Ana," William promised as Sammi rolled her eyes.

"C'mon William - betcha can't catch me!" She sang, knowing he couldn't resist the challenge.

"Oh yeah?" Shrieking with joy, the children chased each other out the door until they were a safe distance away from the Sparrow house, but within viewing distance from the kitchen window at William's assistance. Only then did Sammi tell William why she'd wanted to come outside, away from her mother's ears.

"You'll never guess what happened last night!"

"What?" William humored her. Sammi grinned when she saw she had her friend's undivided attention.

"Well last night I caught my father was singing one of his songs and drinking rum in the kitchen -"

"But he always does that," William pointed out. Sammi sighed. How was she supposed to tell her story with interruptions?

"I know that! I was just about to tell you that I noticed he was singing a song I'd never heard of before." William yawned.

"That's it? A song? I suppose you want to teach it to me."

"No! Will you just listen?" She fumed. William laughed. He did love to tease her.

"Sorry, Sammi. Go ahead." She cleared her throat just for affect.

"Where was I? Ah yes. Last night, I overhead my father singing a particular pirate song..."

(Flashback)

_The previous night, at the Sparrow home _

_Captain Jack Sparrow had had a very long day. That morning, he'd had returned from his journey the far east. He'd spent all day making repairs, unloading and restocking the _Pearl_, and spending time with his family. That night, he offered to watch Sammi so that Ana could spend some much-needed time away from the house. After he had tucked his daughter into bed, he thought he'd have a few bottles of rum to unwind for the night. He settled onto the den couch, uncorked his first bottle, and took a long gulp. Ah! Much better, he thought as he smacked his lips. Five bottles later, Jack launched into some of favorite pirate tunes, conducting with his arms as he sang. This particular one he hadn't sung in a long time. There might've been an important reason for that but Jack was much too intoxicated to care about what reason that might be. _

_"Oh forty fathoms deep he walks  
With rusty keys his locker locks  
Just like he's half asleep he stalks  
Forty fathoms deep  
Forty fathoms deep he owns  
Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones  
The legend they call Davy Jones  
At forty fathoms deep..." _

_"Who is Davy Jones?" _

_"Ahhh!" Jack yelled, frightened out of his wits as he jumped up from his place on the couch, rum bottle in hand. "Oh, Sammi - it's you," he breathed with relief. What are you still doing up?" She shrugged. _

_"I wasn't sleepy." Jack yawned, scooping up his little girl in his arms. He could do with some rest himself. _

_"Let's get you back in bed before your mum comes home." Hurrying, Jack carried Sammi upstairs to her room. _

_"So, who is he?" _

_"Who, love?" Sammi rolled her eyes, reminding Jack very much of her mother. _

_"Davy Jones!" Jack suddenly stopped moving. "Honestly, Father," Sammi continued babbling. "Mum's right - you never listen." _

_"You misunderstood me," said Jack, hoping that he could talk his way out of this one. "I said 'navy bones'." _

_"Father, I'm seven years old," Sammi sighed. "I know what I heard. Mum says you're not supposed to lie." Jack gulped._

_"Every good pirate lies from time to time. Mum knows that." Sammi gave her father a sly look. _

_"She said you weren't allowed to lie to her or to me. So, did you say Davy Jones?" _

_"Yes," Jack whispered. Why had he chosen to sing that song? Why! "But I can't tell you anything about him, other than that he was a very bad man. Now, it's off to bed with you!" _

_"Aw, c'mon Father!" Sammi whined, not detered for a minute. "Was he a pirate? He must've been, he's in a pirate song. I'll bet he was..." _

_"Jack?" A new voice asked. _

_"Ana! You're back early!" Jack winced as his life-partner stared up at him with accusing eyes from the foyer below. _

_"Why is Sammi still awake? It's past her bedtime." _

_"I was just going to tell her a story right now!" He gave Sammi a pleading look, but she only smirked at him. Finally, it had happened. She had something to use as leverage against her father. Jack, being a smart father, hadn't put himself in this position before. But now that he had, like any decent pirate, Sammi was going to use it to her advantage. After all, one of the first lessons her father had ever taught her about becoming a good pirate was to know the value of leverage. _

_"I won't say anything to mum if you tell me a pirate story every night for three weeks," she whispered in her father's ear. Jack blanched. _

_"A story every night for that long is ridiculous," he scoffed. "One week." Sammi shook her head. _

_"Two weeks, and that's my final offer." _

_"Fine, two weeks." Jack begrudingly agreed to the deal and shook her hand. _

_"Jack, are you trying to bribe our daughter?" Ana, who had just finished climbing the stairs, had overheard most of their conversation. _

_"No I am not!" said Jack. "It's she who's bribing me!" Ana gave her husband a you're- in-trouble look. "I can explain -" Ana held up her hand, stopping him mid-sentance._

_"Sammi, say goodnight to your father. Go back to your room and go to bed. Now!" Sammi knew there was no point in arguing with her mum when she spoke in that tone of voice. _

_"Goodnight," she whispered, feeling a tad guilty that she had gotten him in trouble. Her mother pulled her father into their bedroom, and shut the door behind them. Jack immediately tried to defend himself. _

_"Ana, all I did was sing a song! How was I supposed to know that she was going to wake up, come downstairs, and ask me about Davy Jones?" _

_Slap. Sammi winced. Ouch. She didn't envy her father. Her mother supposedly only slapped him when she was really really mad. Sammi didn't understand why her asking about Davy Jones was such a big deal. Why did it get her father in trouble with her mother? Davy Jones must have done something really horrible if her parents, who were usually very open with her about pirate lore, were against telling her about it. _

_"That's wonderful, Jack," she heard her mother's stinging voice say. "Now she knows about bloody Davy Jones. It was the one subject that we all agreed never to mention. Or did that slip in your mind too? The last thing thing we need is for her to learn of the chest and tell Will-" Sammi frowned and leaned closer to the door. She could no longer hear her mother's voice for some reason. Footsteps approached the door and Sammi barely had time to step back before her parents caught her in the act of eavesdropping. _

_"Aha, caught you!" Jack crowed. Sammi glared at her father. _

_"Traitor!" She yelled._

_(end flashback) _

"So last night, Mum forbid me from asking anyone about about Davy Jones," Sammi said in conclusion. William waited, making sure that she really was finished before talking. He had to admit, she knew how to tell good stories.

"Sammi, it was a good story, but I can't help you. I don't know anything about Davy Jones - I've never heard of him." She shrugged.

"I figured as much. But maybe your mother knows about him." Will shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought you were forbidden to ask anyone about him?" She nodded mischievously.

"I am. But you aren't!" William groaned. He should've known she would've thought of that.

"Besides, your mum is the Pirate King," Sammi added. "She's bound to know about him."

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully.

"Please, William! I'm just dying to know," Sammi begged. "Don't you want to know too?" William had to admit, he was rather intrigued.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"C'mon William," she moaned. "Parents only forbid their children from knowing stuff that they think will scare them. So that means it's got to be something really _really_ interesting!" William nodded - she had made a good point.

"Well, if it means that much to you, I guess I could ask her."

"Oh, thank you!!" Sammi gave him a big hug. Then she tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" The children once again resumed their came of chase around the Sparrows' backyard. Ana and Elizabeth watched them from their window, chatting as they fixed their children's lunch.

333

All day William thought about how go about asking his mother about this Davy Jones person. He thought about forgetting the whole thing, but he knew Sammi would be so disappointed if he didn't ask. He had told Sammi he would ask his mother about Davy Jones, and he had to keep his word. He finally decided that the straightforward approach would be best. William waited until after dinner, when his mum was working at her desk.

"Mum, I've got a question." William stood next to her, watching as she worked. He didn't mean to disturb her, but he had to ask now.

"What's that, dear?" Elizabeth asked distractedly as she rustled through her desk, trying to locate a certain form that Jack needed duplicated with some signatures forged.

"It's about a pirate, I think," said her son. Success! Elizabeth found the form she was looking for at the bottom of the stack. She dipped her quill in the inkwell and began to copy the document word for word.

"Who is Davy Jones?" Elizabeth's quill fell from her hands as she turned around to stare at her son in shock. Horrible scenarios played out in her mind. Just the mention of that name brought back memories of her husband's murder.

"Where did you hear about Davy Jones?" she asked, her voice shaking with fright. "William?" He sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Sammi."

"Jack must've said something to her - oh I'm going to kill him!" Elizabeth muttered to herself. Then she turned back to William. "What did Sammi tell you?"

"Nothing, other than that he was a bad pirate and that her parents wouldn't talk about him."

Elizabeth exhaled in relief, but her heart didn't stop racing. Of all nights, William just had to pick this one to ask her about Davy Jones. She tried to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't tonight. Not when it was the eight year anniversary of her marriage to Will.

"Mum, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset." William looked up at his mother with pleading brown eyes. He looked so much like Will at that moment that it made her lose control of her carefully guarded emotions.

Elizabeth scooped up William in her arms and held him close. He hugged her tight as she softly cried against him. After about five minutes, Elizabeth regained control over herself.

"I know you didn't mean to upset me," she murmured. "I can't tell you anything about Jones right now, William. I don't want to scare you." Elizabeth said, her voice still wobbling. She knew she had to give him a reason and hoped that this one was plausible enough. "When you're older, I'll tell you about him." William nodded seriously.

"Alright, Mum." Elizabeth choked back a sob as she smoothed his hair away from his face.

"You look so much like your father, William. I know you must be tired of hearing that by now, but it's true. I miss him everyday, but I miss him especially today."

"How come?" William wanted to know. Elizabeth sighed, biting her lip.

"It was eight years ago today that I last saw him."

"Can you tell me more about him?" William asked. He hadn't asked about his father before, even though he desperately wanted to know more about him. He thought it would make his mother sad. "Unless it's too painful. If it is, then don't tell me because I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"It's not that painful," Elizabeth reassured him. "What have I told you of your father so far?"

"That he's a captain of a ship sailing in a faraway land, that he's a good man, and that he loves us. But that's not very much, Mum," he whined. "I'm seven years old; I need to know more about my father!" She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"You're right," she agreed. "I'll tell you about him after you're all ready for bed." William followed her into his room and it was not long before he was tucked in and waiting patiently for her to tell him about Will. She took a seat on the bed next to him and began to speak.

"Your father is an excellent swordsman. He used to be a blacksmith before he became a pirate, back when we were living in Port Royal. Will made the most beautiful swords; he was so talented that many rich people requested his swords. Since I was the governor's daughter, I wasn't supposed to marry a blacksmith. But we fell in love anyway."

"And you got married on a pirate ship, right?" William interjected.

"Aye," Elizabeth said softly. "I'd forgotten I'd told you that. It wasn't a fancy church wedding with dresses and flowers and cakes, but it didn't matter to me. I had Will, and that was enough."

"But why doesn't he live with us?" William couldn't help but ask. "Uncle Jack is a captain and he lives with Aunt Ana and Sammi for most of the year. Why couldn't Father just do that?"

Here it was, the question she'd been dreading to answer since her son had been born. Elizabeth knew she couldn't give him a complete honest answer. That would involve telling him about Davy Jones, the _Flying Dutchman_, and the chest that held her husband's still-beating heart. Someday, she would tell William everything, but for now she would give him the simplest explanation. Elizabeth hugged her son again before she began to speak.

"William, sometimes in life there are things that we have to do, even though we really don't want to do them. Your father has been charged with a noble duty; he must carry it out even though he'd much rather be here with us. Will has a responsiblilty to his crew, and to the people that he helps. He can't leave them, even just for a day. That too, is part of his duty."

"Wow," William said softly. "Will we ever get to see him?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, smiling through her tears. "He'll be finished with his duty in two years." William pouted.

"That's too long to wait to meet Father!"

"I know," she whispered. Oh, how she knew.

"William, how about I tell you a story about your father every night before you go to bed?"

"I'd like that," the little boy replied, smiling up at his mother.

"I want you to know all about him before he returns."

"Do you think he'll like me?" Elizabeth grinned at her worried son.

"Of that I'm sure. He loves you, more than you can know."

"Good," said William, yawning.

"So you understand why your father can't be with you? You won't hold it against him?"

"No," he said, puzzled. "He didn't have a choice, right? That's not his fault." His mother smiled.

"I'm so glad you understand. You're such a smart boy, William; you have such a bright future ahead of you. But right now, it's time to go to sleep," said Elizabeth in a stern voice, which only caused her son to laugh. He kissed her goodnight and then she left to retire to her bedroom. Before he fell asleep, William decided that he wanted to grow up to be a pirate captain like his father.

End Ch. 9

A/N: I was going to add in a scene between Will and Calypso, but that would make this chapter waaaaay too long. Look for that and an explanation why Elizabeth knows that Will knows about the existence of their son. Reviews please!

Also, after several reviews telling me that four is two young for the children to be speaking the way they do (you're right) I decided to change Sammi and William's ages to seven in this chapter. That means it was Will and Elizabeth's eighth anniversary. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.


	10. The Long Night

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: I'm so glad so many of you liked Sammi and William's antics last chapter! I'm going to be including plenty of their adventures in this story as well. Just so you know, I'm on vacation right now, and I probably won't update until I get back. Hope you understand.

Also, I've changed the time jump from five years to eight years. Many people said that the conversation between the children in the last chapter would be more believable if they were seven or eight instead of four, so I changed it. William and Sammi are now both seven years old. If you're confused, you could try re-reading the updated chapter nine.

Enjoy the next installment - it's longer than the last one! And it has Will in it. :)

Ch. 10: The Long Night

Having just put her son to bed, Elizabeth Turner climbed into her own large bed, determined not to cry herself to sleep. She tried not to think about how much she missed Will, focusing instead on their son. Thanks to their talk, she knew that she had done right by telling William more about his father. She would've done it sooner, but she hadn't thought of a way to explain Will's absence that William would understand. _But he did understand tonight,_ Elizabeth though with relief. That had been one of her biggest fears - that William wouldn't forgive his father for being away for ten years. But thanks to their talk, her fear had been assuaged.

Elizabeth had been happy to reassure her son that his father loved him very much. It wasn't a lie - Elizabeth had learned several years ago due to an unusual circumstance, that Will knew about his son. If she hadn't been there in the market at the right time, she never would have found that out. Stretching out on her back, Elizabeth gazed up at the dark ceiling as she remembered eavesdropping on two very silly high-society girls.

333

_Three years ago_

Elizabeth had just finished all of her shopping, and was about to head home to Ana and their four-year old children when something caught her attention. Two obviously high-society young ladies in corseted dresses had just walked past her gossiping and giggling . Not really knowing why, Elizabeth followed them. She kept her distance, as not to look suspicious, but stayed close enough to hear exactly what it was they were giggling about.

"We were caught in a terrible storm, Priscilla. I was thrown off the ship and since I don't know how to swim, I almost drowned!"

"Oh, Cecelia, were you scared?" asked Priscilla, hanging on to her friend's every word.

"I was terrified!" the girl simpered. Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was sure she hadn't been this dim-witted when she'd been living as in wealth as the governor's daughter. Cecelia was gushing again. "Luckily the captain spotted me before I went under, and dove in after me. He brought me up to the surface, and the men threw him a rope and hauled us aboard. I don't remember any of this, of course. My father says that I wasn't breathing by the time I reached the deck."

"How did you survive?" Her friend pressed her for details. Cecelia shrugged.

"I got lucky I guess. Father said that they thought I was dead for sure, but one of the officers had an idea. He said he'd heard that it worked before on a drowning lady. He cut through my dress with his sword, and ripped my corset off."

Elizabeth gasped, and then turned around in hopes that she wouldn't be discovered. This was just what Jack had done to save her from drowning so many years ago. The particulars of her rescue must have spread throughout the Caribbean. Elizabeth was glad that information had saved the young woman's life.

"He didn't!" Priscilla gasped in horror. "How indecent."

"He did," confirmed Cecelia. "And good thing too, because once my corset was off, I started coughing up water. That officer saved my life." Elizabeth relaxed, and turned back around to the duo, confident they hadn't noticed her gasp.

"Oh," said Priscilla. "Well, it's all over now. You can forget about it and we can go-"

"But I don't want to forget about it," Cecelia said dreamily. "I haven't told you the best part yet."

"There's a best part to drowning?" The other girl asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes," sighed Cecelia. "I had a near death experience." Her friend raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

"I don't think so," said Cecelia. "Just hear me out - this is what happened. I woke up and I was laying down on the deck of this ship, only it wasn't the ship that I had sailed on. I rubbed my eyes and I saw a group of unfamiliar men clustered around me. One of them helped me up into a sitting position. When I looked into his dark eyes I saw that he was the most handsome man I've ever seen. I asked him where I was and he said that I was on his ship, the _Flying Dutchman_." Elizabeth almost fainted in surprise. She kept quiet only because she knew she had to be to hear the rest of the story.

"The _Flying Dutchman_?" squeaked Priscilla. "Isn't that the ghost ship captained by Davy Jones? Oh, how horrible! It must've been Jones that said you were on his ship."

"That's what I thought too," Cecelia admitted. "I shrunk back from the handsome man, asking if he was the fabled Davy Jones. The question seemed to annoy him at first, but then he told me his name was William something, and that he was the new captain. I relaxed, sensing that he wasn't evil as his predecessor. Then realizing why I was on his ship, I asked him if I was dead. He gently confirmed my suspicions that I was in fact dead. I started to cry and he took my hands in his. Then he asked "Do you fear- ".

"Do you fear what?" Priscilla asked eagerly.

"I think he was asking if I feared death, but he never finished his question," Cecelia answered grimly. "I asked him why he didn't finish and he said in an odd voice that I was glowing. When I asked what that meant, he said that this was an extremely rare occurence, and that it was a sign I was being sent back to the mortal world. Then he asked me to do him a favor. I said I would, and he asked that I tell as many people as I could that they don't have to fear dying at sea. And then - this is the best part Pris - he asked me to find his wife Elizabeth and tell her that he loved her and their son."

Elizabeth felt a tug on her heartstrings as she he processed Will's message. _Will knows about William! But how? _She didn't really care how he knew, she was just overjoyed that he did know. Now Will had the thought of his son to help get him through the rest of their years apart. Tears gathered in Elizabeth's eyes as she thought how lucky she'd been that this girl had been to see Will, and had been sent back with a message for her. It was a heartfelt message that had almost no chance of getting to her. But it had. Elizabeth took this as yet another sign that she and Will were meant for each other. He had managed to communicate with her from the underworld, a task that was supposed to be impossible. Yes, she and Will were destined to be together. She would wait for him, and then when his ten years were up she would be there to set him free. And then they would have all the time in the world to spend together.

"What happened next?" Her friend begged. Cecelia sighed regretfully.

"I don't really remember much else, other than I floated away from the ship before I could answer him. And then I fell asleep and woke up on my ship." Elizabeth had heard enough. Her Will still loved her. And that knowledge would be enough to get her through the next five years.

333

_Present Day_

Elizabeth smiled at the memory, but inside she still ached for Will. As she turned over in bed for the tenth time, she knew she would get little sleep this night.

333

Elizabeth Turner was not the only one who was having trouble falling asleep that night. Back at the Sparrow home, Jack was just sliding into bed next to Ana.

"What a day," Jack sighed. "First I had to meet with Gibbs about the _Pearl_'s next journey this morning. Then I had to watch Sammi and William when I got back so that you could have some time to spend with Elizabeth. Finally, I had to give Sammi a bath, and I had send her to bed with a pirate story. So how was your day, Ana? I barely got to talk to you at all." The only answer he received was silence. "Ana?" Jack frowned as he saw her facing away from him. "What's wrong, love? Is this about Tortuga? I swear, we only stopped there to get supplies. I didn't take up with any pleasurable company. Are you upset because we went there?" Jack gently pulled Ana to him, and turned her over so she was facing him. Jack saw to his dismay that she'd been crying.

"Ana?" he whispered. "You're scaring me, love. Please tell me what's going on." Ana looked up at him, into her partner's eyes and she couldn't ignore him any longer.

"I'm pregnant, Jack," she said softly. They just stared at one another for a moment, each feeling the other's pain.

"Oh no," he said sadly. Ana's eyes welled up with tears, and Jack kissed her forehead. "C'mere." Ana cried softly into his chest as his arms encircled her body.

"I can't take another miscarriage, Jack," Ana sobbed. She had already suffered through two miscarriages, one when Sammi was two, the other when Sammi was five. Both times Ana had lost the baby before its fourth month. Thankfully, Sammi hadn't been aware of the miscarriages. Ana would've been devastated if she had to tell her daughter that she wasn't going to have a sibling after all. Those two times had been the only black spots on her and Jack's relatively smooth relationship.

"I'm so sorry," Jack whispered, rubbing her back as she shook against him. "I shouldn't have done this to you." She sniffled.

"It's not your fault," she insisted. "It's just so unfair, Jack, that two lives that we created were snuffed out before they had the chance to live." Jack didn't know how to answer that. She was right, it was totally unfair. They should have a whole brood of Sparrows by now. But instead they just had their one beautiful daughter.

"At least we have Sammi, love," Jack reminded her. "Some couples don't even get to have one child of their own." Ana sighed.

"I know. I love her more than anything. But every once and a while, she'll ask me if she'll ever have a brother or a sister. I just tell her that it's a possibility, and then she gives me this disappointed look."

"She doesn't know about the miscarriages," Jack pointed out. "She doesn't know that asking that question hurts you."

"But I want another child just as much as she does," Ana said softly. "I want to bear you a son that I know you so desperately want."

"Oh, Ana," Jack sighed. "I know I said I wanted a son before, but believe me when I say I am perfectly content living with just you and Sammi. I'm not going to sail now that I know you're pregnant. I will be here to support you and if you miscarry, we will get through it together."

"Thank you," she whispered. "But I can't help but think that this child has no chance. Why do these miscarriages keep happening to us, Jack?"

"I don't know," Jack replied honestly. "But things could be much worse, love."

"How?" Jack sighed.

"We could be in Will and Elizabeth's situation." Ana shivered, and Jack held her tighter.

"You're right, Jack," she whispered. "That would be much worse. I couldn't have made it through these last years without you. I don't see how Elizabeth and Will do it. I don't think I could be that strong." Jack kissed her neck.

"Let's hope you don't have to be." They lay like that until sleep claimed them.

333

_Meanwhile, on the Flying Dutchman _

Captain Turner tried to keep his mind on the task at hand as he navigated the _Dutchman_ through the rough seas. But his thoughts tended to stray to his lovely wife. _Eight years it's been since I've been with her. That means I only have two more years to go before we're reunited. Two more years before I get to meet my son. Two more years before I get my life back_. Those thoughts should've given him a bit of happiness, but Will just couldn't see an end to this cursed duty that had been thrust upon him. He craved Elizabeth's touch more than anything in the world. He would give anything to hold her in his arms right now. And there was also the matter of his son. Will hated the fact that his son was in the same position that he'd been in, growing up without a father. What if he came home to a son that resented him for not being there? How he wished he could make up for lost time with Elizabeth and young William. 

He'd had glimpses of his family, of course, thanks to Calypso. The sea goddess would visit him twice a year or so, and each time she would grant him one favor. Will would always ask to see his wife and child. She would always oblige him, and Will enjoyed watching their lives from afar. However, Will was starting to dread Calypso's visits as much as he looked forward to them. It had become increasingly clear to him that his father had indeed been correct - Calypso was very much interested in him. She'd been subtly flirtatious at first, but over the last two years, the sea goddess had become bolder in her affections. And recently, she had been visiting him more often. Perhaps Calypso thought that Will would give in to her temptations. If that was what she believed, Will continued to disappoint her wholeheartedly. He was surprised that she hadn't given up on him - didn't she know that he loved Elizabeth and her alone? Will knew Calypso would visit him this night - she always did on the night of his anniversary.

A light rain began to fall, which quickly turned into a stinging downpour, much to Will's dismay. Lightening flashed and thunder crashed as the mighty ship was tossed in the angry sea. Captain Turner called for all hands on deck, but his voice was carried away by the howling wind. His crew came automatically, helping secure loose cargo and following orders as they were relayed from first mate to deckhand. Seawater splashed up on the deck causing several crew members to slip and lose their balance. The storm raged ever on. Then, almost as suddenly as the storm began, it stopped. Will was instantly on his guard, for no storm he'd ever lived through had behaved like that - save the one he'd been married and murdered in. Could it be coincidence? Will didn't think so.

The black clouds parted to reveal the goddess of the sea before him, floating on nothing but air. She wore a fiery red gown that sparkled, its lengthy train billowing in the wind. Will couldn't help noticing that the rain had caused it to cling to Calypso's curvaceous body, accentuating her womanly attributes. He wondered if the goddess had planned it that way. The dark-skinned goddess made eye-contact with Will, smiling mysteriously.

"William Turnah, I come visit so ya don't be lonely on dis dark night."

"Calypso," Will greeted the goddess as she hovered closer, coming to a stop at his side. She held out her hand and Will kissed it politely. Will ordered Clanker to take the helm, and they headed towards the stern where they could talk undisturbed.

"Any particular reason why you caused it to storm?" Will asked, not bothering with pleasantries. She smiled cryptically at him.

"I wanted ta remind ya of my powers over de seas. Dat power could be yers someday, if ya wanted it." Will laughed nervously.

"What would I want with power like that?" He kept his voice light, as if they were discussing something trivial. Calypso raised her eyebrows.

"Don't dat kinda power interest ya?"

"Not really," Will confessed. As Captain of the _Dutchman_, Will held power over all on the ship but he didn't find any joy in it.

"Den what it is dat ya desire, if not power?" she asked. "Wealth? Status? Perhaps I may be able ta help ya acquire it."

"You can't," Will said flatly, not wishing to play her game this night. "I must wait two more years before I can be with Elizabeth."

To be honest, Calypso wasn't too surprised by his answer. None of the men she had sought after had managed to resist her for eight years. And yet Will's devotion would not be swayed. Even when she tried to mislead him with images of his wife and Jack Sparrow together, Will had not seriously doubted his wife's faithfulness. Will's devotion had been one of the qualities that Calyspo admired, but now it was getting in the way of her plans. She was done with playing fair; tonight she was willing to use her powers to sway Will's feelings.

"William, ya look exhausted," the mistress of the sea remarked, sliding behind him to rest her hands on his shoulders. "Was my storm too much for ya and yer crew ta handle?"

"No," he said. "Although it was a bit heavier than-" Will trailed off, feeling unwelcome hands rub his back. He never let anyone but Elizabeth touch his back, even through his shirt. The scars that Bootstrap had been forced to give him were visible to the touch, and Will didn't want anyone to know he'd been whipped. "What are you doing?" Will asked with trepidation.

"What does it feel like I be doing?" Calypso answered as her nimble fingers kneaded Will's sore flesh. She helped him to sit down on a crate. "Ya seem so tense; I thought I can make ya feel better. Do it hurt?" Will was going to say yes, and he was going to ask her to stop but the breath caught in his throat. Will sighed with pleasure - it felt so good. Calypso truly knew how to massage the tension out of his aching muscles.

"It doesn't hurt," Will heard himself say. "Don't stop."

"I know how hard ya work everyday," Calypso murmured soothingly, her hands never ceasing their massage. "Even immortals feel de strain of their labors. Just relax, William, and let me do all the work."

Will nodded - that sounded good to him. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back just a tad. Then he felt a strange matter oozing throught his muscles. They tingled for a moment, and then, as if by magic, all the annoying aches were gone! Will's back had never felt so healthy and healed before. He thought about getting up and testing his strength but then decided against it. Why would he want to get up? He was so relaxed and safe right here. Whoever was touching him meant something to him, didn't they? Vaguely, Will remembered that he had been missing someone else that night. But who was it? Will drew a blank. He knew he should be worried about it. He had been missing someone he deeply loved, and they loved him back. _Elizabeth!_

"Calypso, that's enough," he breathed, his mind returning when he broke contact with the goddess. "I want you to grant me something other than my usual favor." The sea goddess's lips curved into a seductive smile. Was this it? Could her persistance have finally paid off? Was he going to ask for the ultimate favor, one which she had been craving to grant him for so long?

"And what favor might dat be?" She asked coyly, caressing his cheek. Will swallowed hard.

"I want you to go to Elizabeth tonight. I need you to show me to her, just as you have shown her to me. I also want you to give her a message - please tell her that I love her and William, and that I think of her and our son every day." Disappointed, Calypso pulled away from him, much to his relief.

"Very well - I must honor ya favor. Until next time, William Turnah." She nodded to him, and then disappeared into a whirlwind of wind and fog. Will stared at the spot where the goddess had vanished, still shaken by his encounter. Would she contact Elizabeth as promised? Will had no way of knowing.

"William!" A deep voice called out. Once Calypso had gone, Bootstrap Bill ventured outside his cabin to find his son. "We need to talk." Will nodded, and followed him into the privacy of his cabin.

"Son, what are you thinking letting that... _being_ touch you?" Bill Turner exploded. "Elizabeth isn't the only one who must remain faithful for the curse to be lifted."

"I assure you, I wouldn't dream of being unfaithful to Elizabeth," Will growled, beginning to pace the length of the cabin.

"Then why don't you just tell Calypso to leave you be?"

"You know why," sighed Will. Must they go over this everytime the goddess visited? "If I reject her outright, then she could release her fury upon us. Or worse, she could release her fury on Elizabeth and my son. I won't let that happen."

"And what do you think she'll do when your ten years are up and you return to your wife? Do you honestly think she'll let you go so easily?"

"What would you have me do?" Will hissed. "When my ten years are up and Elizabeth frees me, my binding contract to the _Dutchman_ is forfeit. At least then I could be there to protect my family if indeed Calypso wants revenge on us." He took a seat on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

"You must do what you think is right," said Bootstrap. "But the crew and I would hate for you to fall victim to one of her tricks. Some of us remember very well how she fooled Davy Jones into thinking she loved him. He fell for the same stupid routine - hook, line, and sinker. She has hidden powers that even you may not be able to resist. What would you do if she ensnared you before your time was up?"

"I won't be let that happen!" Will exclaimed, looking up at his father. Then in a much calmer voice he continued, "Although I'll admit that she did something unnatural to me today. That was no ordinary massage she gave me. My mind went blissfully blank for a moment, and when I could barely remember Elizabeth, I realized something was horribly wrong. I was then that I asked for her to go visit Elizabeth so she would leave me."

"I doubt that barely even scratched the surface of her powers," Will's father cautioned.

"I know," Will said softly. "That's what scares me."

333

Elizabeth Turner was in the middle of a very strange dream. It was one of those dreams where she was aware that she was dreaming while it happened. She was being visited in her bedroom by none other than Calypso herself!

"Tia Dalma?" Elizabeth asked groggily, sitting up in bed. "Why are you here?"

"I come on an errand from ya husband," Calypso answered. "Him want me ta show him ta ya."

"What?" Elizabeth breathed. "I thought we were forbidden contact from each other."

"I'm not lettin ya contact him," said the goddess. "Here, let me show ya." She muttered her spell and within moments, an image of Will's body emerged in thin air. Elizabeth could see that was arguing with his father Bootstrap aboard the _Dutchman_. Her heart caught in her throat as she looked upon the face of her husband for the first time in eight years. At last, she saw that he was alright. From what she could tell, he hasn't seemed to have aged at all. How she wished to speak with him...

Elizabeth watched Will for awhile, and then a thought occured to her.

"Has Will seen me like this, then?" Calypso nodded.

"Many times. Every time I go visit him I use my powers ta show ya ta him." Calypso gave Elizabeth a chilling smile. "But I wouldn't be too sure dat yer husband will return ta ya once him ten years be up. Him may very well choose ta remain with me forever, as an immortal. We've been spending a good amount of time together these past eight years."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Turner asked coolly, her blood boiling inside at the thought of the goddess flirting with her Will. "Tell me, does he return your advances?" The goddess frowned.

"Why do ya ask?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Because I know your best-kept secret - you cannot tell a lie." Calypso just stared at the young woman in disbelief. How could she have known that? "I see you are surprised," said Elizabeth. "I've read possibly every book on pirates published - and your legend was mentioned in about half of them. I have a very good memory, Calypso." The goddess glared at Elizabeth; clearly she had underestimated William's young wife.

"No, him did not return my advances," she admitted to a smug Elizabeth, who prompted,

"Did he tell you to give me a message?"

"Aye," Calyspo muttered. Elizabeth grinned.

"Wonderful! I would love to hear it." She smiled cheekily at the sea goddess, who was not amused.

"Him says dat him loves ya and thinks of ya and William everyday." Elizabeth grinned blissfully.

"You see?" She taunted the goddess. "He still loves me - I knew he would." Since this was only a dream, Elizabeth knew it couldn't hurt to goad the goddess even further. "You can tempt him all you want, but Will has loved me since I was twelve - he isn't about to stop now. I would suggest you stay away from him."

"I won't be giving up on him dat easily," Calypso growled. "Besides, just because William don't return my advances don't mean he don't enjoy them. Why just today I heard him sigh with pleasure while I massaged him back. Aren't ya worried why him don't ask me ta leave him alone?" Elizabeth just laughed with glee.

"No - I'm glad he enjoyed your massage. After eight years, he deserved one. Don't you get it? He. Doesn't. Want. You." Calypso barely contained her rage at Elizabeth's insult.

"No man has ever resisted me," she said truthfully. "Besides, him still got two years ta change him mind. And as for ya, I'll come up with a fitting punishment later."

"Go ahead - I'm not afraid of you!" Elizabeth exclaimed boldly. "You're just a part of my dream." She waved her hands at the goddess. "Be gone!"

"Don't make de mistake of thinking ya and ya son be safe from me," growled Calypso. And then she vanished right before Elizabeth's very eyes. Yawning, Mrs. Turner turned over in bed, wanting this long night to be over. She never once thought that she had actually insulted the real Calypso.

End Ch. 10

A/N: Just to recap, two things that you need to remember are: One, Will must also remain faithful to his wife (meaning not sleeping with someone else) for the curse to be broken. Two, Calypso cannot tell a direct lie, nor can she refuse to answer a question. She can say things like 'what do you think?' and hope that the person asking the question doesn't press her further for information. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Ten. I'm afraid that once I start back in school in a week that the updates won't be as frequent. Especially when the Harry Potter movie and book comes out! But don't worry, I won't abandon this story. I promise I will finish it - eventually. It's going to be quite long. Review please!!! If you review, I will reply.


	11. Joining Forces

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Over three hundred reviews! Thanks so much, everyone. That is so amazing - I'm glad I've been able to keep my readers' interest in this story. This chapter is mostly a filler, setting things in motion for the next chapter which is when the plot really starts to pick up. I've decided that from now on, I'll do my best to update frequently, but the chapters might be shorter. Sorry, but that's the best I can do since I'm taking summer classes. I hope everyone had a great fourth of July, and I promise that next time I update won't nearly be as long. Will is in this chapter - get excited!

Ch. 11: Joining Forces

_The Flying Dutchman, just hours later_

Much to his chagrin, William Turner found himself playing host to Calypso for the second time that night. This time around she wasn't nearly as amiable - she was downright furious after delivering Will's message to his wife. And an angry sea goddess never boded well for the captain of any ship. Not wanting to weather another of her terrible storms, Will tried his best to placate her.

"Your wife has paid me great insult," spat Calypso, floating above the deck near Will. She was still wearing her clingy red dress.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," stammered Will, trying his best to do damage-control. "Sometimes Elizabeth lets her temper get the better of her."

"Hmph," sniffed the goddess, crossing her arms over her chest. " Has she always been this possessive of you? Every chance she got, she flaunted her claim on you." Captain Turner shook his head wearily.

"I don't really think that Elizabeth would do that." Calypso scowled at him.

"She flat out threatened me to stay away from you." Will winced at this news. Why would Elizabeth want to anger the sea goddess? Surely she didn't want to bring Calypso's wrath upon them? He knew that she had more sense than that - there had to be a good explanation.

"It must've been a misunderstanding," he insisted. "Show her to me, and maybe I can-"

"No," said Calypso, interrupting him. "I won't show her to you again."

"What? No! You can't do that." Will gasped. _This can't be happening,_ he thought desperately. _Please, anything but this!_ "Calypso, I live for those moments when I can see her," he begged, staring up at her with pleading brown eyes. "Surely you wouldn't be so cruel to me. _I _wasn't the one insulting you."

"You're right," the goddess agreed. "I won't keep you from seeing your precious Elizabeth." Will gave her a silent thank you. "I will show her to you on one condition; you must kiss me afterwards. And it can't be just any kiss. You must kiss me the way you kiss her, as if I were Elizabeth."

"No way in hell," Will growled, backing away from her. Flirting he could tolerate, massages he could tolerate, but this was going too far. "I will last for two years without glimpsing her face before I kiss you."

"Kissing me doesn't mean that you're being unfaithful," Calypso reminded him. "The curse will still be broken as long as you do not sleep with any other than your wife."

"I don't care," Will said firmly. "To me, it would still be betraying Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth obviously didn't think she was betraying you that time when she kissed Jack Sparrow," the goddess slyly told him.

"Shut up," Will shouted angrily. Calypso noted that she had touched a nerve - the wild look in Will's eyes hadn't been there moments ago. "I know what you're doing, and I'm not falling for it. I'll not give myself to a devious wench such as you, Calypso!" Will glared menacingly at the goddess. "I want you to leave and never come back."

"Do ya think it be wise threatening me? I wouldn't do that if I be ya," the goddess warned, floating as close to Will as she dared. But Will didn't care. He just wanted Calypso out of his life.

"I'm not threatening. I'm _insisting_ that you leave," Will clarified, evermore defiant. He took a few steps away from her.

"Very well!" Calypso's eyes glowed an eerie gold, giving her face a haunted look. "But mark my words - both you and your wife will pay for insulting the goddess of all the seas." And with those departing words, she vanished. Will's shoulders slumped as he let out a huge sigh of relief. All of the crew took that moment to come out of their hiding places where they had watched the exchange between their captain and Calypso. They all stared openmouthed at Will, Bootstrap included.

"Back to stations, boys!" Will ordered, retying his bandanna. "I don't think she'll be bothering us any more." The crew members scattered, leaving Bootstrap alone with his son.

"I hope you're right, Will," his father muttered. They shared a dark look and returned to their duties.

333

Will was indeed right about Calypso; she wasn't planning to bother him any time soon. However, she hadn't abandoned her quest for Will's affections - far from it. She was currently plotting yet another way to ensare him. Calypso didn't initially want to resort to deception, but drastic times called for drastic measures. She only had two years to make Will fall in love with her. If Will returned to Elizabeth and the curse was broken, Calypso knew their love would flourish and she would have no chance. So she was going to make sure that Elizabeth wasn't at their island near Shipwreck Cove on the day Will returned. If Elizabeth wasn't there, Will's faith in her would be lost. Calypso would be there at Will's weak moment to comfort him and offer him freedom as well as immortality.

But keeping Elizabeth away from the meeting spot would prove to be very difficult, Calypso knew. Elizabeth wouldn't want to miss her husband's return for hardly anything. Nothing would keep her away save for one exception - Will's heart. If Calypso could somehow steal the chest and key, Elizabeth would do everything in her power to get it back, including not showing up at the rendezvous point. For if someone stabbed Will's heart while he was still immortal, he would be gone from her forever. Unfortunately, Calypso's powers were severely limited on land. True, she could visit people on land but that was about all her powers allowed. Therefore, the sea goddess needed to inlist in help from someone on land, preferably someone with lots of power. Someone who would be benefit from controlling of the Dead Man's Chest. Someone who would gain much by being her ally. Someone like Lord Alexander Beckett.

The following night, Calypso made her presence known in Port Royal. But instead of causing a storm, she quieted the seas around and near the Jamaican port. Soldiers rushed to tell their superiors that the usually choppy seas were the calmest they'd seen in years. Word even reached the head of the EITC. Lord Beckett was rather intrigued by this curious report, and decided to witness the new development with his own eyes. As he headed out on the beach, he ordered his rather large escort to leave him just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Something told him that he should be visiting the beach alone this night. And that was when he saw her.

Beckett could scarcely believe his eyes. A dark-skinned beauty was walking barefoot along the deserted beach. Something about her air told him she didn't have a care in the world. She wore a pale blue gown, matching the color of the sea. He appreciated what the tight-fitting down did to accentuate her body, her long train billowing in the wind.

"Miss, may I be of assistance?" Beckett asked, finally finding his voice.

"It is I who may be assisting ya, Alexander Beckett." the woman spoke with a strange accent. Beckett was instantly entranced and drawn to this woman.

"You know me?"

"Aye," the woman said, nodding at him. "You be the man with all the power."

"Well, yes - that's me," Beckett said, not bothering to be modest. "Who are you?"

"I be someone who can help ya," the woman answered mysteriously. "I be the one to can help ya achieve ya most desired goal."

"Go on," Beckett prompted. "I'm listening."

"I can help ya rid the seas of pirates." Beckett groaned in frustration.

"I've tried everything I can think of, and still nothing works. They continue to evade my company ships. You should see how much pirates cost me per year! What makes you think you know something that I don't?"

"Because I be Calypso, the goddess of the sea." Calypso smiled proudly as Beckett tried to cover his surprise.

"Prove it," he said calmly, with his arms crossed over his chest. Just then a wave washed up on shore, drenching Beckett and leaving Calypso untouched. "I see that you are indeed Calypso," Beckett said, regarding her warily as he wrung out his hat.

"That I am," said the goddess. "If you want to get rid of the pirates, you need a vessel superior to one that they possess. You need the _Flying Dutchman_ - and to control it, you'll need the Dead Men's Chest and its key." Beckett was already shaking his head.

"No - my brother already tried that," he said. "I don't want anything to do with dead mens' hearts or anything unnatural like that. I won't make the same mistakes that he did; he allied himself with Davy Jones which ultimately caused his downfall."

"Ah, but ya won't be joining forces with Jones; you'll be joining forces with me," Calypso reminded him.

"Why do you want the chest anyway?" Beckett asked just out of curiosity. She grinned evilly at him.

"Let's just say that I be very interested in the man whom heart lies in the chest. Are ya familiar with the tale?" Beckett shook his head.

"All I know is that if one stabs the heart, they kill the current captain and become captain themselves." Calypso nodded.

"That be right. One day on land, ten years at sea - forever. That be the lot of the captain, ferrier of souls lost at sea - unless the one who love him truly waits faithfully for ten years. Then, when the captain come ashore, and him true love be waiting, the curse is broken. I cannot let that happen. Ya get that heart, and keep it away from Jack Sparrow, his lover AnaMaria, and Elizabeth Turner. I don't care how ya do it. Just make sure ya have Missus Turner occupied on yesterday's date two years from now. Once William Turner learns him wife condemned him to another ten years of service on the _Dutchman_, I can make my move." Beckett could only gape at Calypso at first. How was it that she knew all that? And more importantly, why didn't he?

"You're telling me that William Turner, the same blacksmith who used to live here, is the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" Calypso nodded. "Elizabeth Turner visited here about eight years ago! I even asked her if she knew who the new captain was and she said she didn't know. Damn! Turner's whore is a good liar." Beckett swore, realizing there was much that Calypso could tell him.

"Tell me more, goddess," Beckett beseeched her.

"Not yet," said Calypso. "Do ya promise to work with me? Do ya promise ta help me find the chest and keep Elizabeth Turner from reaching her destination on that one day?"

"Yes, yes," said Beckett. "You've got me convinced that I need this chest, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it. And in turn, will you leave my ships alone?"

"Aye," she promised. "For two years, as a start."

"Excellent," grinned Beckett, rubbing his hands together. "Now, what information do you have on Sparrow and the women? Where they live, perhaps?"

"Your lawyer can tell ya that," said Calypso, meaning Mr. Andrews. For indeed, Elizabeth had given him her address when they settled her father's estate. "And as for acquiring the chest and key, it's up to ya how ya go about it. However, I do know that the Turners have a son of about seven who currently resides with him mother. And Sparrow and him wench have a daughter about the same age as the boy. Either could be used as bargaining chips to acquire the chest..."

The new allies continued to talk, scheming and plotting late into the night.

333

Blissfully unaware of the new threat against him, Captain Jack Sparrow strolled through the streets of St. Maarten's marketplace. In one hand he clutched the handle of a basket, and in the other he clutched his daughter's small hand. The marketplace was swarming with people and Jack kept his daughter close, not wanting her to get lost in the crowd. Ana had sent him to get apples, as they were out of them and she was having a terrible craving for her favorite fruit.

"So, Sammi, how are your lessons with Elizabeth going these days? Learn anything useful?"

"Father," sighed Sammi, rolling her eyes just as Ana often did. "If it wasn't useful, she wouldn't be teaching it to us."

"Fair enough," Jack conceded. "What is your favorite thing to learn, then?"

"Reading," Sammi answered instantly. "Elizabeth said that I'm getting so good that soon I'll be able to read big books." Jack smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"That's my girl. I always knew you were a bright one." Sammi shrugged as they approached the fruit stand.

"But I don't like math. Elizabeth is trying to teach us something that she calls basic, but I think it's hard," she complained. Jack uttered a 'mhm' as he picked out a few red apples. "Pirates don't need math, do they?" He was just about to tell her all of the uses of math on a pirate ship when two soldiers approached them.

"Are you Jack Sparrow?" one of them asked. Jack gave an annoying sigh, but inside he was very much afraid. He was very thankful he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that covered his pirate brand and sparrow tattoo.

"You must be mistaking me for my cousin. I'm John Sparrow. I repair his ship when he comes to the harbor, and that's all the involvement I have with the likes of him," Jack lied. That was the story that he, Ana, and Sammi were sticking to. So far no one had really questioned them - until now. Unfortunately, the soldiers didn't seem to believe his story. Jack tried to talk his way out of this situation, for if he were to be discovered, it would bode ill for all of them.

"Look - do you really think that Jack Sparrow would be shopping in the marketplace for apples with his daughter? That doesn't exactly scream notorious pirate, ay?" The two soldiers glanced at each other, shrugged, and then turned back to Jack.

"Well, if you see him, you be sure to let us know," said the same soldier. He nodded at Jack and then he and his companion went on their way. Sammi looked up at her father wide eyed as soon as she felt it was safe to do so.

"What did that-"

"Not now," Jack hissed, scooping several more apples into his basket. Sammi knew to do as she was told when her father spoke in his rarely used serious tone. Silently, she watched her father purchase the apples. Instead of holding her hand, Jack carried her as they made their way out of the marketplace and back home. Only when their house came into view did Jack let Sammi out of his arms. He watched her run to the front door and slip inside the house. Jack followed slowly, lost in thought. What would happen to his family and the Turners if he was caught? The thought of never seeing Ana or Sammi again absolutely terrified him. He wouldn't let them be taken away from him. Not if he had anything to say about it. He went inside and unloaded the apples in the kitchen.

"Good - you're back with the apples," Ana called from the sitting room. Jack headed towards her. "Elizabeth and I have decided that the children will be starting school next week. What do you think about -" Then Ana fell silent when she saw his frightened expression. "Jack? What's wrong? Are we in immediate danger?" she asked. He shook his head no, much to her relief.

"We need to talk," he said grimly. "Something happened to me today down at the market. Elizabeth and William will need to hear about it as well."

"Alright, said Ana, nodding. "I'll go tell them we're having them over for dinner." She left, and Jack went upstairs, heading for Sammi's room. He found his daughter lying on her bed, crying softly.

"Sammi?" He said gently, sitting down on the bed. "Everything's fine now. We're safe at home." Relatively. He held out his arms and she climbed into them. Jack just held her for awhile, waiting for her to calm down.

"You scared me tonight, Father," she sniffled. "What if those men found out who you really are?"

"Well they didn't," Jack pointed out. "When they asked my identity, I fed them the story we've been using ever since your mum and I had lived here."

"Weren't you scared?" She asked. He nodded. "A little, but mostly I was scared what would happen to you and your mum if they had arrested me. Thank you for not screaming or crying when they asked if I was Jack Sparrow." Sammi stared indignantly at her father.

"I wouldn't do that! That would get you in trouble."

"Sometimes people do silly things like that when they're scared," explained Jack. "I'm glad you're not one of those people, Sammi. The ability to keep a cool head in an instense situation is a very important skill to have." Just then he heard Ana come back with the two Turners.

"Come on, love," said Jack, kissing her forehead. "You can tell William how brave you were today." Cheered at the thought, Sammi raced downstairs to tell her friend the happenings of the day. Jack came downstairs behind her, ready to tell Ana and Elizabeth what had happened at the marketplace.

End ch. 11

A/N: I didn't realize how much Calypso would be in part I. Not to worry, she's hardly in part II. She just shows up at the very end. The next chapter is going to be William and Sammi centered, along with a scene between William and his mother. Review please!


	12. School Days

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always! This chapter is mostly about Sammi and William - it's a mini-school story that's different from the other chapters, but I like it nonetheless. Don't worry, in the next chapter, the plot really really takes off. Also, this chapter is abnormally long - I couldn't find a place to cut it in half. So enjoy!

Ch. 12: School Days

That same evening, the three adults and two children sat down to dinner in the Sparrows' dining room. Jack didn't hesitate to tell the women what had gone on in the marketplace that day. Elizabeth and Ana listened carefully to Jack's story, and while they thought it was alarming, they certainly didn't think it was any cause for them to leave the island. Jack wanted them to pack up and head for the _Pearl, _but Ana and Elizabeth weren't convinced that they would be safer on a pirate ship. They reminded Jack that even if the soldiers had arrested him, he wouldn't be jailed here for long. For the local magistrate owed him a favor, as Jack had once saved the lives of his family from going down with their ailing ship. The two pirate women also argued that nowhere else would be as safe as they were on this island. All the local pirates and their families were very loyal to Jack, Ana, and Elizabeth, and they wouldn't stand for any of them being jailed. Reluctantly, Jack backed down as long as the women promised to keep an extra eye on the children, which they did.

With that issue settled, the topic of dinner conversation turned to school. It seemed that while Jack had taken Sammi to the market, Ana and Elizabeth had decided that their children were old enough to begin school that year. Jack had no objections - he wished that he'd had the opportunity for schooling. He'd been lucky to have a mentor teach him how to read, write, and run a ship. The pirate captain wanted only the best education for his daughter, and if the women thought Sammi was old enough, then she _would_ go to school. So Jack happily announced the plan that Sammi and William were to begin school that year. Reacting favorably to the news, William seemed to like the idea of going to school. Sammi, however, was less than thrilled.

"Why do I have to go to school?" she pouted. "Father never went to school."

"All the more reason for you to go," muttered Ana.

"I heard that," said Jack, scowling at her. "School won't be so bad, Sammi," he said, trying to reassure his daughter. "There's a lunch break, and recess!"

"What's recess?" asked William before gulping down his peas.

"Recess is the time set aside to play outside," said Jack.

"Okay, if there is recess, school doesn't sound so bad," Sammi relented. She and William shared an excited grin.

"You'll also learn much more than I've been able to teach you," Elizabeth added. "Although you should be ahead of children your age in writing and reading."

"And you'll get to make friends with the other children," said Ana.

"When do they start?" Jack asked between bites of meat.

"School starts bright and early next monday," said Elizabeth, looking at the children. "So enjoy your last week of freedom."

_One week later_

William and Sammi had just said goodbye to their mothers and were standing inside the school house with the other children waiting for their teacher to arrive. Looking around the room, William saw that he and Sammi seemed to be some of the youngest students there. He hoped that since it was their first day, they wouldn't stick out too much. William scanned the room and was pleased to see several young boys who he guessed to be around his age. As much as he enjoyed being best friends with Sammi, William was hoping to make some male friends. To his surprise, one of the younger boys he'd spotted came up to them and introduced himself .

"You must be new," said the caramel-skinned boy. "I'm David Samoa."

"Nice to meet you, David. I'm Samantha Sparrow, but I go by Sammi." Sammi beamed at him. Then David turned to William. "Who are you?"

"I'm William Turner," he said shyly. William noticed that he was at least a couple inches taller than the other boy. "Did you go here last year?" David nodded.

"I came over because I wanted to warn you to stay away from the Callahan triplets and their gang," said David, pointing to a group of rowdy boys who were gathering near the back wall. "They're twelve, and they're nothing but trouble."

"Thanks - we'll be sure to avoid them," said William, staring apprehensively at the triplets. Before he could say anything else to David, their teacher arrived in the form of a pretty young dark-skinned woman. She smiled at them and proceded to introduce herself.

"Good morning everyone! I am Miss Dijon. I'm glad to see so many familiar faces returning." She glanced around the room and her eyes lingered on William, Sammi, and the other new students. "I'd also like to welcome my new students as well. I'll do my best to learn your names as fast as I can, but if I forget your name, I apologize in advance. Let's see, I'd better assign your desks first." She set her bags and materials down by her desk and proceeded to pull out a roster.

"Please, tell me you're here when I call your name." Miss Dijon cleared her throat and looked down at her list. "Sarah Anderson."

"Here," said the tiny blonde, proceeding to sit at the first desk.

"James Bastian."

"Here," answered the boy, taking his seat next to Sarah. William zoned out as the teacher continued to call out names.

"David Samoa." William came to, knowing his name was about to be called.

"Here," said the boy who he'd met earlier. He took his seat.

"Samantha Sparrow."

"Present," Sammi sang. "But I go by Sammi, not Samantha." Sammi made a face, not wanted to be associated with a 'girly' name.

Miss Dijon hid a smile and nodded. William could tell she already liked his spunky friend. And why shouldn't she? Sammi was the friendliest and most outspoken person he knew. Not that he knew many of people - but he knew Sammi was special in that way. His mother had told him Sammi's charm was much like his Uncle Jack's, and that most people couldn't help but to like them.

Once, William had lamented that wished he could be more outgoing like Sammi, but Elizabeth told him that she liked having a thoughtful, soft-spoken boy for a son. His mother reminded him that he was a very good listener, which could be just as good as being someone who always has something to say. Then Elizabeth went on to compare his quiet nature to that of his father's when they first met. William had been relieved to hear his father had been quiet as well, and was glad to hear that Elizabeth had helped bring his father out of his shell. She told her son that he could become more outspoken, but that it would take practice.

"William Turner."

"Here," he said softly, sliding into the desk adjacent to Sammi's. William decided school couldn't be too bad if he got to sit next to his best friend. Miss Dijon quickly finished calling roll and proceeded to go over a few simple rules that she expected everyone to follow. Then she went over their schedule.

"Alright - this is what we're going to do today. For all the returning students, I will give you reading assignments while I meet with the new students. Once I've assigned everyone to their grade levels, I'll teach a quick history lesson before lunch. Lunch will be immediately followed by recess." Her students cheered at that. "After recess, we'll have a writing lesson," the teacher continued. "Then we'll go back outside where I'll give everyone a different kind of seed to plant in our garden. This year we'll be learning how plants grow, as well as learning the names of many plants and trees. Finally, I'll give you a few spelling tips before I pass out everyone's spelling lists. Then you'll be free to leave." This was met with a loud groan from almost everyone.

"I hate spelling," William heard David mutter under his breath.

"Or I could trade spelling for a math lesson," the teacher mused. Suddenly all of the groaning stopped.

"That's what I thought," Miss Dijon said smugly. "But don't worry, we'll be getting to math soon enough. Okay - here are the reading assignments." She wrote them on the chalkboard. "New students please line up next to my desk." Obediently, William followed Sammi up to the teacher's desk. "Mister Callahan, I don't believe I said you could talk." The teacher gave the troublemaker a look of exasperation. One of the triplets apologized, but William could tell he didn't really mean it. He prayed that the older boys would leave him and Sammi alone when recess came.

When it was their turn for an evaluation, Miss Dijon was very impressed with his and Sammi's reading skills. She seemed surprised to learn that they were only seven. Sammi then explained that William's mother had been teaching them how to read and write. After some thought, the teacher assigned Sammi and William to the level of second grade.

"You would do fine with third grade reading, but I don't want you to struggle with the math. Besides, I think you should stay with children close to your age," Miss Dijon explained. William agreed with her wisdom wholeheartedly. When they returned to their seats, David was glad to hear they'd been sorted into his grade level. William opened his reader and completed the assigned reading on time. After the brief history lesson about the British royalty, the children were free to eat their lunch and play outside.

"William, I can't believe we skipped a grade!" Sammi announced gleefully as they settled down on in the shade to eat. "Your mum was right - we are way ahead in reading."

"I know! It's great," said William, grinning. He couldn't wait to tell his mother how advanced they really were in reading. She would be so proud!

"Can we sit with you?" David approacted them with a couple of his friends in tow.

"Sure," said Sammi. William grinned at the boys as they sat down next to him. At last he would have male friends of his own! David had just finished introducing his two other friends when one of them asked Sammi a question William had been dying to ask her himself.

"Why aren't you sitting with the girls?" Sammi wrinkled her nose, looking over at a group of well-dressed girls daintily eating their lunch. Some of them were making daisy chains. A couple took out their dolls and started playing with them.

"They seem kind of snobby to me," said Sammi, wrinkling her nose. "I don't think we'd have much in common. I only wore a dress because my mum made me because it was the first day. I'm definitely not a girl who likes to play with dolls - I'd rather climb trees and run and do fun things like that. So I thought I'd fit in better here." The boys seemed to accept her answer as they munched on their lunches.

"Are you really related to Captain Jack Sparrow?" David couldn't stop himself from asking. He had been curious ever since Sammi told him her last name.

"Yep," said Sammi, chewing thoughtfully. She doubted they knew he was her father, but she was still going to be careful about what she said.

"What's he like?"

"Well, he exaggerates a lot," she said truthfully. "And he knows just about every pirate song there is, and he sings them at weird times. Sometimes he forgets the right words and just makes up his own lyrics."

After the boys had had a good laugh at that, Sammi deftly changed the subject to swordfighting. This brought William back into the conversation, for which he was grateful. He'd had several swordfighting lessons from his mother, and even though he just practiced with a wooden sword, his mother said that he had the potential to be great like his father. William was able to talk to the boys about the basics of swordfighting.

They were just really getting into their discussion when Miss Dijon announced it was time for recess. She brought out the ball bag and returned inside. The second the teacher's back was turned, the Callahan triplets and their bully friends seized the bag. They found the flattest ball and tossed it towards the younger children, keeping the rest for themselves. Sammi just stared at them in disbelief.

"They can't do that!" she cried. "What about the rest of us?"

"Usually we just race," David said glumly. "They hogged the balls last year too." Sammi got to her feet, her fists clenched and her expression determined.

"I'll go get the balls back."

"You can't!" David exclaimed. "They won't listen to you anyway. Anyone who has tried to stand up to them before has gotten hurt."

"They won't hurt a girl," Sammi argued stubbornly.

"Sammi, stop!" said William, quickly standing up. He grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. "It's too dangerous. David said those bullies are trouble - you just can't..."

"I can," she hissed, angry at him for stopping her. "You're not the boss of me. If my father were here, he'd want to teach those bullies a lesson." She twisted out of his grip and ran towards the bullies.

William just shook his head in frustration. He knew that if his Uncle Jack was here, he'd advise for them not to do anything stupid. But his daughter had done just that. William couldn't let her face the older boys alone. He was her friend, and would stand by her no matter how dangerous the situation. Sighing, he shuffled over to the place where the bullies were lounging.

"You give us our balls back! Give us a chance to win them back." He heard Sammi yell. The boys just chortled at her.

"Who's going to make us? You?" One of the triplets jeered. "You're all alone."

"She's not alone," William said bravely, coming up beside his friend. Sammi gazed at him in wonderment.

"I thought you didn't want to-"

"I changed my mind," William muttered, but he smiled at her nonetheless. He stood beside Sammi as the three triplets told them their names: Bobby, Billy, and Octavious. Octavious did not seem amused when Sammi gave a little giggle at his odd name. To William's amazement, the triplets and their friends agreed to return the balls on one condition. Or rather, three conditions.

"You'll have to pass three tests," said Bobby. "See that tree over there? William and Sammi saw where he was pointing. "That's the first test. One of you has to climb to the top."

"That's easy," said William, feeling relieved. The tree had many low branches that could be used for foot-holds. Bobby laughed.

"You don't just have to climb to the tree top; you have to beat me to the top."

"Oh," William squeaked. Suddenly he didn't feel so confident about the whole thing. "What happens if we lose?"

"You get beat up."

"Can we have a moment to talk it over?" Sammi asked. Bobby nodded, and Sammi dragged William out of their earshot.

"We can do it, Will," she enthused. "I know how we can win the climbing test."

"Don't call me Will," he said, frowning at her.

"Why not?" she challenged. "William is so formal. Will is a good nickname."

"But it's my father's name," he protested. "I don't think I should be using it - especially when my mother is around. It might make her sad."

"I won't call you that when your mum's around. Please, Will?" Sammi begged. William sighed and gave in.

"If it's that important to you." It seemed like he always gave in to Sammi. And even though he'd never admit it out loud, he did like being called Will as it reminded him of his father. "So how are we going to win this test?" Sammi beamed at him.

"Well, first off you'll have to be the one doing the climbing, as I'm wearing this stupid dress."

"Fine. But there's no way I can beat Bobby," William said glumly. "He's bigger than me, and probably faster."

"True, but no one said we had to play fairly," Sammi said, a sly look on her pretty young face. "This is what we're gonna do." She whispered in his ears, causing William to raise his eyebrows. She grinned and he nodded. They had a plan.

"Okay, boys. We've decided to accept your challenge," Sammi said cheerfully. "Will's going to race you, Bobby." William gulped as Bobby stared menacingly at him.

"Right this way, _Will_." Bobby smirked as they approached the tree. The seven year-old had no chance of beating him. All the same, he was going to enjoy humiliating William. Once he and his brothers made an example of someone, the rest of the children never challenged their authority for the rest of the year. He knew it would be no different this year. Sammi and his gang followed them, waiting for the climbing race to start.

"Ready?" Octavious asked both contestants. Bobby and William nodded. "On your mark, get set, go!" The boys wasted no time and started to climb the knarled old tree. Sammi bit her lip, nervous for her friend. If Will could just hold on for a while longer...

William was climbing as fast as he could while still staying safe. His muscles started to burn, which frustrated him to no end. But no matter how hard he tried, Bobby was starting to pull away from him. Then William's foot slipped, and he dangled precariously as fear gripped his body. _Sammi, go now!_ William prayed. She went.

"Hey, Bobby!" Sammi yelled from below, just as William found a stable foot-hold. "Where's your pocket knife?" Bobby slowed to a stop, and reached one hand into his back pocket. He came up empty.

"Why you little thief!" He growled, focusing all of his energy on Sammi. "When I get down there, I'm gonna hit you so hard-"

"Bobby! The boy!" Billy warned his brother of William, but it was too late. Young Turner had already advanced in his climbing while Sammi had distracted Bobby. William came to a stop at the top of the tree, with Bobby following just seconds later.

William smiled charmingly at Bobby. "I win." He didn't stick around to see Bobby's reaction. It wasn't long before both boys had returned to the ground. Sammi rushed at William, almost crushing him with her hug.

"Bet you didn't expect to get beaten by a couple of seven year-olds, did you Bobby?" Sammi chuckled as he glared at them.

"That wasn't fair - you cheated!" Bobby whined. Sammi shrugged.

"Pirate." William stifled his laughter, watching the dumbfounded gang. Clearly they hadn't thought that Bobby would lose.

"So what's the second test?" Sammi asked, not wanting to waste time. The Callahan triplets smirked, trading looks with their friends. It wasn't often that someone bested them on the climbing challenge. But they weren't worried - no one had passed the second test.

"The second test is Red Rover," answered Billy. He looked identical to Bobby, the only difference being that his nose was a bit smaller. "One of you has to break through any two of us on your first try."

"Can we try it at the same time?" she asked. Billy nodded.

"I don't see why not." Sammi grinned.

"Good. Excuse us, gentlemen." Once again, she pulled William away to discuss tactics. She came up with another brilliant plan on the spot, well, brilliant in her opinion anyway. Since William was obviously tired from the first test, Sammi decided that it would be she who tried to break through the boys. This time she wanted William to be the distraction. William went along with her plan, hoping this one would work as well as the first plan.

"Alright, boys!" Sammi cried. "We're ready for you." They spread out as the triplets and their four friends formed a line and locked hands. Most of the other children stopped their games to watch the contest.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, we dare you suckers over!" That was Billy. William and Sammi looked at each other and nodded. They took off at the same time, William heading right and Sammi going left. They flew as fast as their seven year-old legs would carry them, each choosing exactly where they wanted to break through the line of boys. William headed straight for Billy and Bobby, but before he got very close he tripped, sliding on the muddy ground. William lost all control and he yelled for the boys to get out of the way. He skidded to a stop right in front of the line of boys, who promptly started laughing and kicking mud at poor William, who winced in pain.

Sammi slowed down, calling her friend's name in concern as she turned toward him. Everyone's attention was focused on William, so Sammi about-faced, sped up, and broke between loosened the arms of Octavious and another boy. This time it was William's turn to laugh, for he had tripped on purpose. Their audience cheered as Sammi took a bow. Then she went to help William up, who was covered in mud.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him, concerned..

"No, I'm fine," a smiling William told her. "It was all an act, like we had planned." She beamed at him, and then turned to their audience. She grabbed William's hand, held it up high, and yelled,

"That's another victory for team Sparrow and Turner!" The other children clapped and cheered, thankful that Sammi and William had stood up to the Callahans and were beating them at their own games.

Understandably, the Callahan boys were furious this time around that they'd fallen for another trick. They huddled up with their friends, reminding each other that there was still the remaining third test. The only problem was that since no child had ever gotten past the second test, they never actually had to think up a third one. Bobby wasn't worried though - he had something special in mind.

"Alright you twerps, listen up," he bellowed, effectively quieting the crowd. Sammi and William turned to face him. They were so close to getting the balls back! "The third test is going to be held tonight, out in the Old Forest. You must take the midnight walk, which is a test of bravery. All you have to do is follow the path to the other side of the forest, and you win." Sammi felt a rush of excitement course through her. They could do that easily! "Oh, and there will be no walking together," Bobby added. "You both have to do it alone. Do you accept, or are you too chicken?"

William looked at Sammi and shook his head. "No. We shouldn't," he whispered.

"Will," Sammi moaned. "It's so easy. We just have to walk through a forest and then we win!"

"What about sneaking out?" He reminded her. "We'd be in so much trouble if we were caught. And my mother - she would never trust me again. It's not worth the risk."

"Sometimes you have to take risks in life to do what's right," argued Sammi. "We've come this far - we can't let everyone down!"

"I won't do it," William said firmly. "My mind is made up."

"Fine," Sammi said, glowering at William, her hands on her hips. "I'll do it alone."

"Sammi, please don't go," William begged. "Because if you do, then I'll have to go." She frowned at him.

"I thought you said your mind was made up?" William sighed. He couldn't let her go alone - what if something bad happened and he wasn't there to protect her? He'd never forgive himself.

"I can't let you go by yourself. We're best friends; we stick together." William stared at Sammi, both proud and annoyed with her. Why was it that he always gave in to her demands? Why!

"Thank you, Will," she whispered. "We'll be fine. We'll be back way before anyone will miss us."

"We're still waiting," Bobby sang.

"We'll be there," William promised, and they shook on it. Bobby told them exactly where to meet on the forest outskirts, and reminded them to be on time. Just then, Miss Dijon came out of the schoolhouse, signaling the end of recess.

All throughout the lesson on plants, William's mind wandered to that night. So many things could go wrong. He knew that the island wasn't safe at night, especially for little children. How he wished he was old enough to have a real sword of his own, to have to defend himself and Sammi!

He also knew that he should not have agreed to this. He knew it was very foolish to go out without an adult at night. So why was he doing it? Because Sammi would still go if he didn't. _Perhaps I should tell her parents_, he thought. _No. I'm not a tattletale._ _Besides, Sammi would never forgive me. She hates snitches._ Yes, he had gotten way over his head with this. He wondered if his father had ever been in a situation like this when he was younger. What would he have done? Will was almost positive that his father wouldn't snitch - that he would go along in case Sammi needed extra protection.

The school day was over before William knew it, and clutching his list of spelling words, he was outside waiting for his mother to pick him up. Here she came, right on time. William thought his mother looked especially beautiful on that day, the sun highlighting her golden hair as she walked towards him.

"Where's my mum?" Sammi asked, and William picked up on his mother's worried sigh.

"She's not feeling too well today, so I came to get you both." Sammi chatted with Elizabeth all the way home, which was fine with William. He was still lost in thought about the third test. What would his mother say if she knew what he and Sammi were planning to do? William knew she would be less than pleased, to put it lightly.

"See you tomorrow, William!" They had reached their street, and Sammi said her goodbyes, giving William a meaningful 'don't forget' look.

"So, how was your day?" Elizabeth asked, as they went inside their cottage. She held out her hand and William let her see his spelling word list. He shrugged.

"You've already heard everything interesting that happened from Sammi." Elizabeth smiled wryly.

"I'd much rather hear it from you." William smiled back, although his insides squirmed guiltily. That night he helped her make dinner, wanting something to do to keep his mind off the third test.

William couldn't wait for bedtime to arrive. He got ready quickly, so that Elizabeth would have time to tell him a story about his father. After she tucked him in, Elizabeth told a story about the time Will had saved her from being taken advantage of by one of her rich suitors.

"That was a great story," said William, yawning. "Father's very heroic, isn't he?"

"He sure is," said Elizabeth, smiling dreamily. "He's heroic, intelligent, brave, level-headed..."

"You mean he's not impulsive like Uncle Jack?" Elizabeth laughed.

"No - he's quite the opposite. Well, other than the time he rescued me from the skeleton pirates, he's not impulsive. Your father usually thought things out before he made a decision. In fact, your Uncle Jack used to poke fun at him for being so serious." Elizabeth smiled at the memory.

"But what if his friends were in danger?" William pressed her. "Even if he'd told them not to put themselves in danger, and they wouldn't listen. Wouldn't he go save them?"

"Yes, he would," Elizabeth said fondly. "Your father cares so much about you, me, Uncle Jack, and the lives of others. He would brave all storms to see us to safety. He has repeatedly sacrificed himself, so that I or Uncle Jack could go free." She smiled wryly at her son. She liked having these talks with William about his father. When Will finally returned, she wanted his son to feel like he already knew his father.

"William, I love you so much. I'm very lucky to have you as a son, do you know that?" She bent down to hug him, and William's guilty insides churned.

"Hey, Mum?" he whispered.

"Hey what?" asked Elizabeth. William sighed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her - Sammi would never forgive him.

"I love you too." His mother smiled down at him as she stared in to his dark eyes. Elizabeth saw both Will and herself in her son. In her eyes, William was perfect and she would do anything for him.

"Goodnight, son." Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight," William answered her, watching her walk out of the room and close the door.

As soon as she left, William immediately sat up in bed so he wouldn't accidentally fall asleep. He sighed - it was going to be a long four hours.

33333333333333333333333333

_Pat Pat Pat._

William jumped up from his bed to see a pebble being thrown at his window. To his relief, he saw that it was only Sammi. Carefully, he stepped out of his window on the hard ground.

"What took you so long?" she hissed. He shrugged. From the moonlight, he saw that she had lost the dress, and was dressed in pants and a shirt.

"Let's go." William grabbed her hand and they headed for the rendezvous point. They moved quickly, so that they reached the outskirts of the Old Forest. In the distance, they could see the dark shapes of the bullies waiting for them.

"Right on time," commented Billy. "We thought you wouldn't show, didn't we boys?"

"Well we did show," said William. "Now can we start? I don't want to be out here a minute longer than I have to be."

"Be my guest," said Bobby. Two of the bullies pulled back some bushes, revealing a worn forest path.

"I'll go first," Sammi volunteered. "How long does it take to get to the other side?"

"About ten minutes," Billy answered.

"Right," she said, determined not to let them see her fear. True, she rather liked the dark. What she didn't like were the things she couldn't see in the dark. Things like snakes and bugs and...

"Hurry up," William urged her. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can go home." When she made no move, he frowned.

"Maybe I should go first."

"No - I'm going!" Sammi took a deep breath, and disappeared behind the bushes, into the darkness of the forest.

Five minutes passed, and then the bullies said it was time for William to go. They promised to follow five minutes later. Once they met on the other side, they could all turn right around and walk back. Then, Sammi and William would be free to go home.

"Watch out for poisonous spiders," Octavious sniggered as the bushes were pulled apart for him. "They bite." William gulped. He hated spiders. But he had no choice but to go after Sammi, spiders or not. She was somewhere deep within the dark forest, and William wasn't about to let her face it alone.

"Don't choke, Turner!" One of the triplets called out. But William had already stepped inside the forest. The cacophany of sounds alarmed him - William hadn't realized the forest was so loud at night! He heard everything from frogs croaking, crickets chirping, owls hooting, and other sounds that he couldn't identify.

William walked forward gingerly, trying not to step on anything dangerous that lay in his path. It was then that he realized that Sammi would've already come across anything dangerous on the path first. _Oh, if only I had gone first! _He groaned inwardly as he sped up his pace. _That was stupid of you, Turner!_ He silently berated himself. How he hoped that Sammi was alright! If something had happened to her... William didn't want to think about it.

Jogging now, William wondered how long he'd been in the forest. Had it been five minutes or ten? William had no way of knowing. If he didn't run into Sammi soon, he was going to explode! Suddenly, he heard his best friend's frightened cry. _Sammi!_

"Will, stay away!" She was close, that much he knew. "Get off me," he heard her snarl. Then William heard a man's painful groan. William took refuge behind a massive tree trunk, so that he wouldn't be caught too. "Let me go!" Sammi cried. William saw her struggle with her captor, and then she urgently warned Will to stay away yet again. Obviously Sammi didn't know William very well. He wasn't about to abandon her.

"What do you want from me?" She gasped, the question directed at her captors.

"It's not you we want," said the man. "We know your father would pay anything we want to get his precious daughter back. He'd even give us the chest."

"My father has lots of chests of gold. I'm sure he'd give you all that you asked for," Sammi reassured herself as much as she reassured them. The man laughed harshly, and William got the feeling the man knew something he didn't.

"It's not a treasure chest we're after, it's-"

"Shut it," the other man warned. "We need to leave - now. Carry her with you." William saw Sammi squirm against her captor, to no avail. He waited as long as he dared before running back the other direction. William knew exactly where the men were taking Sammi - the harbor. They were trying to kidnap Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter, and hold her for ransom! William knew he was the only hope for Sammi. Running his little heart out, he prayed that he'd reach his mother and the Sparrows in time.

End Ch. 12

A/N: Does anyone know in what part of the world Shipwreck Cove and Shipwreck Island are located? I'm drawing a complete blank. Please let me know. Reviews are appreciated, as always.


	13. Mystery of the Chest

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Reviews were great as always! Thanks for your affirmations about Shipwreck Cove. That it's in the Caribbean works out perfectly for my story. But that won't come until later. I really had fun writing this chapter. Hopefully Jack doesn't come off as too mean. Enjoy!

Ch. 13: The Mystery of the Chest

William focused on reaching the edge of the forest. He tried not to think about what those mean men could do to Sammi. Reassuring himself that they needed her in good health to collect their ransom, William slowed to catch his breath. He had a thought - what if he could get the bullies to help him save Sammi? With them along with his mother and the Sparrows, the men wouldn't stand a chance! William shot off running again, and before long he noticed the trees thinning. At last, he burst from the edge of the forest. To his relief, the bullies were still there.

"Turner, what -" One of them began but William cut them off.

"They've taken her! They've taken Sammi!"

"Who has?" asked Billy, fear creeping into his voice.

"I don't know who," said William, frustrated. "But I know they're headed for the harbor. You've got to help me get her back!" But already the boys were backing away, ready to bolt.

"Let's get out of here!" Bobby cried, and his brothers voiced their agreement. The Callahan brothers turned and ran, leaving William all alone in the dark. He couldn't deny that it hurt that they'd left him, but he had more important things to worry about. Such as helping Sammi.

William flew home, not stopping from the time that he left the outskirts of the Old Forest until he reached the front of his house. He knew he would be in so much trouble with his mother for sneaking out, but right now that didn't matter. He had to tell her about Sammi. Pounding on the front door, he waited for Elizabeth to come and answer it. William's tired legs quivered as he took deep breaths, trying to calm down. His heart thudded erratically in his chest - every second that he wasted was a second those men had an advantage getting away with Sammi. The door opened slowly to reveal William's mother with her sword drawn.

"William!" Elizabeth stared at her son, flabbergasted. Here she'd been worried about an intruder - finding her son outside had obviously not crossed her mind. "What are you doing out-" The question died on her lips as William ran toward her, sniffling. She knew at once something serious had happened.

"Sammi's been kidnapped!" he cried as he hugged his mother.

"What?" Elizabeth released her son from her hold, stunned by his outburst.

"We were in the Old Forest and she went through ahead of me so we could show the bullies we weren't scared and then I heard her screaming," he tried to explain in one breath. "I heard two men saying that they want to ransom her to Uncle Jack for treasure! You've got to believe me, Mum!"

"Slow down," Elizabeth urged, looking deep into his worried brown eyes. "I believe you." She knew her son was telling the truth - he wouldn't lie about something like this. "Do you know where they're taking her?" William nodded.

"They said they had to leave, which means-"

"The harbor," Elizabeth breathed. "I'll go after Sammi right now - you go get Uncle Jack. Hurry!" William didn't need to be told twice. He and his mother took off in separate directions.

Elizabeth took the shortcut that led her to the harbor. She prayed that she would not be too late to save Sammi. On the way she made the connection that the two men that had kidnapped Sammi were more than likely the same men that had seen her with Jack that day in the market. Mrs. Turner doubted they were really soldiers - they had to be working for one of Jack's enemies. Apparently Sammi and William had been out trying to prove something to a couple of kids that night, and Sammi had made it easy for the men to capture her by going outside unsupervised.

_What had Sammi been thinking?_ Elizabeth thought to herself as the harbor came into view. She had to remind herself that Sammi was Jack's daughter, and that crazy ideas ran in the family. _But what had William been thinking letting her do it? _She had taught her son not to go anywhere without an adult. Sighing, Elizabeth resolved that when this was all over, she would have a long talk with William about his foolish behavior. A very long talk.

Elizabeth snuck as close as she could to the harbor, hiding behind some crates so that she wouldn't be discovered as she took a closer look. After scanning the area, it was obvious to her which vessel Sammi was on. The only activity in the almost deserted harbor was surrounding a schooner docked in the berth farthest from Elizabeth. She slipped down to the water's edge, swimming underneath the ships until she came to the schooner. Quietly, she climbed aboard, grabbed an empty crate, and carried it belowdecks, pretending to be a part of the crew.

Luckily, it didn't take long for her to find Sammi. Peeking inside the Captain's Quarters, Elizabeth saw Sammi gagged and bound to a chair, her dark eyes glaring up at her captors. When Elizabeth's wandering eyes spotted a EITC banner hanging above the bed, she couldn't help but gasp in horror. But when the two men guarding Sammi heard Elizabeth's gasp, one got up to check out the sound. Sliding into the shadows, Elizabeth decided not to take on both men at once, as they both had swords. She had no way of knowing how skilled they were, but since they were employed by the EITC, she didn't want to take any chances. Besides, a swordfight would draw the crew to her, something she was keen on avoiding. For the time being, Elizabeth resolved to wait for the opportune moment - when Ana and Jack arrived.

333

Meanwhile, back at the Sparrow home, William was trying to explain to his Uncle Jack what had happened.

"I swear, Sammi's been kidnapped," he told Jack for the second time. Jack sighed sleepily, and gave a huge yawn.

"William, I don't know what you're doing here at this time of night, but I promise that Sammi is safe, asleep in her own bed." Jack tried to soothe the boy, but he stubbornly stuck to his story.

"Honestly, we were in the Old Forest and two men took her away. We've got to save her!" It was at that moment that Jack felt that something wasn't right. He remembered the two soldiers that had approached him and Sammi not long ago in the marketplace. The pirate lord was about to ask William another question but then Ana came rushing into the foyer.

"Sammi's not in her room!" She looked at Jack in terror, and it was then that he truly understood that his daughter had been taken from him. Jack vowed that whoever had done this was going to pay.

"I told you!" William cried. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Jack asked, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"The harbor," said William. Ana was already out the door, a sword tucked into her belt. Jack followed, tucking a pistol into his pants. William shut the door behind them, and he had to hurry to catch up with the frantic parents.

"William, can you tell me anything else that might help us?" Jack asked, scooping him up in his arms so they could move faster.

"My mum is already on her way," he said.

"Well?" Jack prodded.

"One of them said they knew that her father would pay anything to get her back," William said. "He said he wanted a chest. Do you know what he's talking about, Uncle Jack?" Jack Sparrow did not answer. Instead, his eyes took on a cold, determined look that William had never seen before, and it scared him. Jack shared another dark look with Ana.

"Jack, let me... go ahead and... find Elizabeth," she panted, never slowing her already grueling pace. "You can talk... to the kidnappers. Draw them out... keep them distracted... while we find Sammi."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. The last thing he wanted to have both the two people he loved more than anything hurt.

"Yes," she growled. Jack nodded, and even though he was afraid for his daughter, he couldn't help but be proud of his partner at that moment. He pitted the fools who tangled with her, a mother who do anything to save her daughter's life. Including harming anyone who got in her way. Ana went ahead, and Jack slowed down just a tad as they neared the harbor.

"Now when I find a place for you to hide, I want you to stay there until we come back, no questions asked," Jack said to William. "Promise?"

"I promise," William said solemnly. Jack couldn't help being reminded of William's father at that moment, as their expressions were very much alike. He didn't even want to think about having to trade the chest for Sammi. Could he really doom his best friend to save his daughter? Jack shivered, not wanting to think about what his answer would be. He told himself that it wouldn't come to that. Or rather, he hoped it wouldn't.

They had almost reached the docks. Jack found a dinghy for William to hide in, and the boy obeyed without a word. Satisfied that William was out of harm's way, Jack sauntered down the dock, clearly wanting to be noticed. He came to an abrupt halt in front of a schooner whose crew was preparing to leave. One of the sailors spotted him, his eyes going wide with recognition.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" He muttered something about his bosses wanting to meet with him, saying that he was going below to fetch them. The remaining crew men stopped whatever they were doing, speculating among themselves about why the notorious pirate was here. Jack casually leaned against a large crate, outwardly appearing calm and unconcerned, when he really was anything but. What would he do if Elizabeth and Ana got captured? True, he had a pistol, but that wouldn't stop the entire crew. His mind started to drift away, but he came back to the present as soon as the two men from the marketplace showed up.

"Captain Sparrow," one of them greeted him.

"How pleasant to see you," rasped the other, glaring back at his companion. Jack was pleased to see that the man was visibly sweating. Apparently he had expected to be leagues away before Jack discovered his only child was missing.

"I believe you have something of mine," Jack said, unable to keep a tremor out of his voice. Damn his emotions. Damn them!

"Aye," said the first man. "And we're more than willing to give her back to you for the right price." Jack nodded.

"Boys, I am more than willing to negotiate with you. But I want to do it with you two alone, savvy?" He gestured to the eavesdropping deckhands, knowing that the men were about to mention the chest. Jack knew that the less people who knew about that, the better.

"Men, you heard him - leave us," the rapsy voiced soldier ordered. Jack sighed with relief as the three crewmen headed below. He knew it was time to start the negotiations, and for him to stall them as long as possible.

"So, you are willing to return my daughter to me, unharmed." The men nodded. "Very well," Jack sighed. "What do you want as payment? Stolen goods? Priceless artifacts? Pirate secrets that only I know?" They shook their heads.

"We want something that is much more valuable," said the first soldier, smirking at his companion. Jack groaned in dismay.

"You want my ship? I dunno, fellas - I'm rather attached to the _Pearl_," said Jack, frowning as he pretended to consider it. "I lost her three times to Barbossa and now that I got her back I really don't want to part with her even to save my-"

"We don't want your ship! We want the chest!" rasped the other soldier. Jack thought it over.

"Hmm, I guess I could part with it," he decided, stroking his mustache. "But then again, eight hundred and eighty two pieces of Aztec gold is rather much for one very troublesome little girl, don't you think?"

"Not a treasure chest," roared the the first soldier. "The Dead Man's Chest!"

"Never heard of it, mates!" Jack exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. He saw from their looks that they weren't buying it.

"We know you have it."

"Actually, I don't," Jack said, apologetic. Technically that was true. Elizabeth had the chest, not him. "I can get you practically anything else you want, though! I happen to have a lovely collection of antiquated swords, if you're interested." The soldiers weren't falling for it.

"We want the chest, and that's the only thing we're willing to trade for your daughter." Jack gulped. This wasn't how he wanted the negotiations to go. He was normally such a smooth-talker. What had he done wrong?

"I swear, I don't have the chest with me." It was then that Jack noticed Ana and Elizabeth sneaking up on deck from below. He was thrilled to see their swords were drawn.

"Well, if you aren't willing to agree to our terms," rasped the soldier, "we'll just-"

"No no!" Jack cried, not wanting them to turn around and see the women. "I'll give you the chest!"

"Good," the soldiers said in unison.

"But I'll only give it to you on one condition," Jack warned, subtly giving Ana and Elizabeth a nod.

"And what's that?" The EITC men asked.

"This!" Ana growled, as she snuck up behind the raspy voiced soldier, her sword pressing against his neck. Elizabeth had the other soldier in a similar predicament. Now it was Jack's turn to smirk as the men paled in fright.

"The chest isn't here, is it?" One of the soldiers said dejectedly. Jack shook his head, glad to lie to them. He quickly disarmed the men, and motioned for them to sit down.

"Ana, is Sammi alright?" Jack couldn't stop himself from asking. Ana nodded, and Jack sighed with relief as his fear seeped away.

"Jack, she's still tied up downstairs," Ana told him. "We've got the rest of the crew locked in on of the cabins, but we didn't stop to untie her until we knew you were safe." Elizabeth gave Jack a 'we need to talk' look, which Jack knew all too well what it would be about.

"Elizabeth, come help me free her." It wasn't a request, and Ana knew exactly why he'd asked her to stay with the men and not Elizabeth. They both wasted no time in hurrying belowdecks.

"Jack, this ship is an EITC ship!" Elizabeth cried. "And they know about the chest!" She looked positively terrified. "What are we going to do now that Beckett knows where it is?"

"He doesn't know where it is," Jack reminded her. "All he knows is that we live here on this island. We could've hidden the chest halfway around the world by now. That is why the men were trying so hard to leave before I discovered that Sammi was missing. If they had left, we would've had no choice but to go and bring them the chest, thus securing Sammi's freedom."

"Jack, I can't let anything happen to that chest! Will and I only have less than two years to go..." she trailed off not needing to say more.

"We'll keep the chest safe somehow, alright?" Jack hugged her trembling form. "Now, what say we go free my daughter?" Elizabeth nodded, steeling herself against any thoughts she was having about losing Will's living heart. Then something just occured to her.

"Where's William?"

"I hid him in a dinghy not far from here. He's fine," Jack reassured her as they started toward the Captain's quarters. "It was very brave of him to come to us." She sighed.

"I wish he'd been brave enough to tell me what was going on _before_ they snuck out." Jack frowned at her.

"I'm not quite clear on the part why they snuck out." Elizabeth shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough." They flung open the door to the cabin to reveal Sammi.

"Father!" She cried softly.

"Sammi!" Jack rushed over to her and kissed her forehead. Then he carefully began to cut the rope that bound her with a sword.

"I'm sorry, Father," she sniffled. "I deserve a really big punishment for-"

"I'm just glad you're safe," Jack said, his voice breaking. "We'll talk about the consequences of your actions later." Sammi nodded sadly - she knew what she'd done had been very wrong indeed. Elizabeth's heart broke for the girl. Even though Sammi had unknowingly put her husband's life in danger, Elizabeth still felt for her. Although Sammi hadn't been harmed physically, she had still been at the mercy of the kidnappers for almost an hour. It would be enough to frighten anyone, much less a seven year-old girl. Finally, Jack cut the last of the rope away. Without hesitation, he gathered his daughter in his arms, holding her close as she cried against him. Jack did his best to soothe her, but knew it would be best for her just to let her cry.

"Jack, we should probably check on Ana," Elizabeth gently said after awhile. Sammi's cries stopped after that, and Elizabeth led them out of the room. They followed her up on deck, where Sammi was transfered into her mother's strong arms. Elizabeth watched the soldiers while Jack and Ana spoke in hushed tones.

"But Ana, we need to interrogate them," Jack insisted.

"Not tonight," Ana argued, indicating their still-sniffling daughter. "She comes first."

"Fine - I'll lock them in the brig," relented Jack. "Come along, gentlemen." He prodded them with his sword tip, and successfully transfered them onto the _Pearl_, locking them deep within her bowels. While Jack was doing that, back on the schooner Elizabeth let out the EITC crewmembers, threatening them with her sword should any of them make any sudden moves. When Jack returned, he took them over to the _Pearl_, locking them down below as well. When he came back, he found Ana and Elizabeth already waiting for him on the dock.

"Where's my son?" Elizabeth asked. Jack walked over a few berths and told William that it was safe to come out. Clambering out of the dinghy, William ran as fast as he could over to them.

"Sammi! You're alright!" he exclaimed happily. Sammi squirmed in her mother's grip, so Ana reluctantly let her down.

"William!" The best friends hugged, glad to be reunited.

"Did those bad men hurt you?" William asked as they pulled away.

"No, they just threatened me was all." Then Sammi stared at him in awe, realizing how her parents and Elizabeth had known where to find her. "You saved me!" William was going to answer back but Jack beat him to it.

"And if you both hadn't been out alone at night you wouldn't have needed saving," Jack sternly reminded her. "Now, on our way back home, I would like both of you to explain what you were doing tonight." Ana scooped up Sammi, and Elizabeth picked up William, while Jack stared at both children's guilty faces.

"Well, there was this bet at school," said Sammi as they reached the road. She explained all about the Callahan triplets, what happened at recess, and about the final test. "And so we agreed to meet them tonight at the edge of the Old Forest. If we walked through the forest by ourselves, we'd win the deal, and the respect at recess. So, it was my-"

"It wasn't her fault! Sammi told me not to go," William interrupted, wanting to take the blame off his friend, who had suffered so much already. "But when I insisted on coming, she decided to come with me." Jack sighed.

"William, you are just about as good at lying as your father - which means you're quite terrible. Thank you for your brave effort but I know that it wasn't your idea to sneak out." Jack glared knowingly at his daughter and Sammi gulped. "Samantha, what you did tonight was foolish and stupid. You have no idea what might've happened if they'd succeeded in kidnapping you."

"I know," she sighed.

"No, you don't know," Jack said angrily. "There are things that happen in this world that you and William are too young to know about or to understand. Unknowingly, you almost put us in a position that would compromise the safety of every single pirate on this earth! Not to mention you almost cost -" He stopped speaking mid sentance when Elizabeth gave him a death glare. "Anyway, it would have ended badly if we hadn't found you when we did."

"I'm sorry," she choked out, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Sammi, you really disappointed me tonight," Jack said softly. "Your mother and I will discuss your punishment tonight, but I know that you'll be grounded for a good while. You'll continue to go to school, of course. But other than that, you'll be under constant adult supervision. I'm not even sure if you should have the privilege to play with William this week."

"That sounds like a fine idea, Jack," Elizabeth agreed crisply. "William shouldn't get to play at all this week with anyone. Perhaps a little separation will teach them how serious this action was. Ana, what do you think?"

"I think that just might do it." When both children protested, the parents knew that this would be an effective form of punishment. Sammi started crying again, and William seemed close to tears himself. It wasn't long after that before they came upon Elizabeth's cottage.

"Say goodbye, William," Elizabeth said pointedly.

"Bye," he said softly, waving to her as his mother carried him away.

"Bye," she whispered, returning his wave.

Sammi couldn't imagine not being able to see William for a whole week. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone an entire day without seeing him, much less a week. Sighing, she reminded herself that she deserved it. Ana carried her inside their house, Jack making a point of locking the door behind them. Sammi's mother wasted no time taking her upstairs to bed. But when Jack didn't follow, Sammi was hurt when her father didn't want to tell her goodnight. There hadn't been a single night when Jack was home that he hadn't kissed her goodnight. She told her mother so. Ana sighed as she took off her daughter's shoes.

"Your father doesn't know how to react to all of this," she explained as she helped her daughter out of her clothes and into her nightgown. "He's doing the best he can, under the circumstances."

"He said he's disappointed in me. Does that mean that he doesn't love me anymore?" Sammi looked up at her mother with innocent dark brown eyes.

"No, love," Ana reassured her. "Don't you ever think that, not for a minute. Even though he doesn't always express it, your father will always love you, no matter what you do."

"Even if I hide his rum?" Sammi asked. Ana laughed.

"Even then. Now, you really need to go to sleep. Your father will see you in the morning."

"Okay," Sammi yawned, and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. Ana sighed, watching her daughter sleep and listening to her gentle snores. She'd thought that Jack had been too hard on her, but she knew that was just because he was upset about the chest. There was nothing to be done about it now. Ana slipped out of Sammi's room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she went in her bedroom, she confronted Jack.

Back in her room, Sammi threw back the covers. (She really hadn't been asleep - she'd been just pretending, snores and all.) Her curiousity getting the best of her, Sammi tip-toed downstairs and down the hall to her parents' bedroom. Putting her ear to the door, she could hear her mum speaking.

"...not necessary, Jack. I know you didn't really mean it, but children really take those things to heart. I think you were too hard on her."

"I have every right to be hard on her!" Jack yelled. "She almost got her best friend's father killed!" _What is he talking about?_ Sammi thought wildly, her heart starting to pound as she continued to listen in on their conversation. _How could I have gotten him killed if we've never even met?_

"But we were able to rescue her before things came to that!" Ana pointed out. "Nothing happened to the chest. They don't even know that it's here on the island." _So the chest is real,_ Sammi realized. She almost fell over in shock. _I wonder what's inside it, and where it's hidden_...

"We've got to keep that chest safe, Ana," he said brokenly. "Do not ask me to endure watching Elizabeth spend the rest of her life without Will. Do not!"

"Jack, we've been through this a thousand times," Ana moaned. "What happened to Will was not your fault!"

"Yes it bloody well was!" he shouted. "If I hadn't hesitated, he would be with his wife and son right now!" _What did he do?_ Sammi frowned in confusion.

"Well I'm glad that you did hesitate!" Ana shouted back. "Because if you hadn't, you wouldn't be a part of my life or Sammi's!"

"You're right," Jack sighed. "I just never have been able to forgive myself."

"You did the next best thing, though," Ana reminded him. "The selfless thing, proving that despite everything, deep down you really are a good man."

Sammi couldn't hear any more after that. Her head was spinning from all that information about this chest. She knew she'd overheard her mother mentioning it before, but she'd forgotten when and why. After overhearing her parents supposedly secret talk, Sammi had so many questions and so few answers. She couldn't wait to tell William what she'd learned, but then she remembered she wouldn't get to see him until school time on monday.

But then a thought of caution came into her mind. Should she really tell William that the chest had something to do with his father? And that she had unknowingly almost gotten his father killed? Perhaps it might be best if she left out those details since she didn't really understand them herself. Sighing, Sammi padded back to her room and climbed into bed. Even though she shut her eyes tightly, sleep would not come. Maybe if she turned over and lay on her stomach she could relax better...

_Sammi found herself back in the Old Forest. She was walking along the path without a care in the world. Then, out of nowhere, two figures grabbed her. She screamed and kicked, but they didn't let go. _

_"What do you want from me?" Sammi shivered when she saw the smirking faces of her abductors._

_"It's not you we want. We know your father would pay anything we want to get his precious daughter back. He'd even give us the chest." Sammi told them her father would give them whatever amount of treasure they wanted. The men sneered back at her. _

_"It's not a treasure chest we're after." The darkness swallowed her whole, and when it faded Sammi recognized the familiar setting of the harbor. She was barely able to make out the familiar features of her best friend._

_"Sammi!" he cried. "You're alright!"_

_"William!" She clung to him as if she'd never let go. But suddenly his warm body was no longer against hers. Darkness lifted, and Sammi felt herself nestled in her mother's arms. _

_"Say goodbye, William." Sammi turned towards the noise, staring at Elizabeth who was holding her best friend. _

_"Bye." William stared at her sadly, his brown eyes locking with hers. Sammi returned his goodbye and his wave, mad that she was the cause of their separation. Soon she could no longer see him or his mother. Sammi shut her eyes in frustration, and when she opened them she found herself outside her parents' bedroom door._

_"Wonderful Jack!" she heard her mother's sarcastic remark. "Now she knows about bloody Davy Jones. The last thing thing we need is for her to learn of the chest and tell William." Then Sammi saw her father's face flash before her eyes._

_"Davy Jones was a very bad man." She remembered that was all he would tell her about the pirate. Jack hardly ever kept things like that from Sammi._

_"There are things that happen in this world that you and William are too young to know about or to understand." Apparently this was one of them. _

_"You almost got your best friend's father killed!" Jack yelled angrily at her. Sammi tossed and turned, having a very fitful sleep. Then she saw her beautiful and strong-willed mother speak in her defense._

"_But we were able to rescue her before things came to that! Nothing happened to the chest. They don't even know that it's here on the island." There it was again, that stupid chest showing up in her dream. Sammi's head hurt so badly! She had to get out of here, but she didn't know how. Then she saw her father's haunted eyes boring into hers._

_"Samantha, what you did was foolish and stupid. I was very disappointed in you tonight." _

Shaken, Sammi awoke with as start. She sat up in bed as she tried to slow her breathing. Her head throbbed, and she was still sweating from her dream. It had been so jumbled that she could hardly make sense of it all. For one thing, she didn't know exactly what William's father had to do with this mess. But she wasn't too concerned about it. Because now she had a clue that would help her to unravel the mystery surrounding the chest. The littlest Sparrow fell back asleep, scheming about the different ways she could find out information about Davy Jones.

End Ch. 13

A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't that short. The ideas just kept coming! You can't stop writing even if you want to. Anyone know what I mean? Ha, I sound daft like Jack. Sorry about the lack of Will - I haven't abandoned him, I promise! We are getting close to the end of the ten years. After next chapter, I'm thinking there will probably be a time jump of almost two years. So get excited. :) Review please - I always reply back.


	14. Consequences

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews! I'm hoping to get over 400 this time. Just so you know, we are slowly but surely getting to the part where Will returns. The time jump should be in chapter sixteen, where the ten years are almost up! Sorry for the shorter chapter but school is very demanding. Keep reading and reviewing - it keeps me going.

In response to _Em_, who wants a William/Sammi fic - I actually have been thinking of writing a (relatively short) fic about them after this story is finished. I think it would take place eight or ten years later. What do you all think? Would you read it? Are you interested? Let me know. Now, on to the story!

Ch. 14: Consequences

That same night, while Sammi was eavesdropping on her parents, William was facing the wrath of his mother. Elizabeth had carried him through the cottage, letting him down only when they reached his room. Elizabeth stared at her son with blazing eyes as he changed clothes and climbed into bed.

"Why, William? Why did you do it?" she whispered, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" This soft, disappointed tone was much worse than yelling, William decided. In fact he'd preferred it if she yelled at him - he knew he deserved it.

"I wanted to tell you," William said in a small voice, his chin trembling. He sat up in bed so he could address his mother properly. "Really, I did. I just didn't want Sammi to get in trouble. I knew you would tell Uncle Jack if you knew that we were planning to sneak out. Sammi would've been so mad at me!" At that moment Elizabeth had to remind herself how young her son really was. He was usually so mature. Seven year-olds were allowed to make mistakes - she just didn't want him to make one so big that they'd never recover from it.

"William, if you told me that you were going to sneak out with Sammi, then yes, I would've told Uncle Jack and Aunt Ana," Elizabeth said sternly. "But wouldn't you rather Sammi get in trouble and be mad at you for a couple days, instead of her being kidnapped?"

"Yes," he said sadly. "I don't ever want her to get hurt." Elizabeth sighed, pushing her son's stray hairs away from his face.

"William, you must never go off by yourself without an adult. And for that matter, neither should Sammi. Especially at night when it's much more dangerous," she warned. "You know this!"

"I'm sorry, Mum," William sniffed, tears glistening in his honey brown eyes. "I promise I won't do it again." His eyes were so sincere, Elizabeth was reminded of Will yet again. Her heart began to ache for her husband's presence, and Elizabeth tried her hardest to banish thoughts of Will from her mind.

"William, you scared me tonight," Elizabeth said, blinking back tears. "What if it had been you the men had kidnapped?" She choked back a sob. "I don't know what I would've done if they took you from me! Since your father is away, you are my whole world, William." She hugged him fiercely, not wanting to let go. "I just want to protect you and shower you with love, but at the same time I know I must teach you the ways of the world. And unfortunately, our world is not always safe, as you learned tonight. But you should be safe if you listen to me and follow my advice." She gently kissed his forehead.

"So next time if the opportunity presents itself for you and Sammi to do something reckless, what will you do? Will you just do it without thinking about the consequences?"

"No!" William answered emphatically. "I'll be sure to ask you about it first before we do something I'm not sure is safe. I don't want what happened tonight to happen again; I've learned from my mistake."

"Good." Elizabeth gave her son a half-smile but her thoughts weren't there in that room with her son. What if she had been forced to give up the chest to save Sammi? What if Beckett wanted the immortality that went along with being the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_? Could she let Will be killed, never to see him again? She wasn't so sure if she could give up her husband, even to save Sammi's life and that scared her. What would Jack say if he knew?

"Are you thinking about Father?" William's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, trying to push her worries and guilt away. He nodded.

"You've got that sad, serious look on your face. I don't like seeing you sad, Mum." Elizabeth knew that she had to pull herself together, to be strong for her son.

"Well, in a few years, we'll get your father back, and then I won't be sad anymore, will I?" She gave him an optimistic smile. "Now, you should get some sleep - tomorrow and sunday you'll be helping me organize and clean the cottage." William sighed miserably. He knew he deserved the punishment. At least he would get to see Sammi on monday at school.

"I love you, Mum." William gave his mother one last hug, glad that she wasn't still angry.

"I love you too, son. No matter what." Elizabeth kissed him goodnight, and he was left in darkness.

333

Mrs. Turner didn't return to her bedroom. Instead, she headed for the basement. Walking to the very end of the underground space, she opened a secret compartment in the floor and took out the Dead Man's Chest. She sat down with her back against a wall, holding the chest in her lap. Using the key that hung around her neck, Elizabeth unlocked the chest. It opened with a resounding bang. There it was before her - her husband's living heart. She closed her eyes, just listening to the strong thump-thumping. Will's steady heartbeat helped to calm her down, but her worries still persisted.

"Oh, Will," she sighed, looking down at his throbbing heart. "I miss you so much. I really could've used your help today with our son." She recounted the events of the night. "We saved Sammi from the EITC agents, but I can't help but think about what would've happened if we had to give them the chest. I promised you that I'd keep it safe, and I don't intend on breaking that promise. I'm just so afraid, Will! Afraid something will prevent you from being freed from the curse. I don't think I could live without you for another decade." Then she was silent, contemplating that very real possibility. It was too much to heavy to think about so very early in the morning, and Elizabeth couldn't help but break down. She didn't know how long she sat there sobbing, clutching the chest. It was the only link to Will that she had, other than her son, of course. She certainly hadn't cried this hard in a long time. Thankfully, her tears eventually subsided.

"I love you so much, Will," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "In the years that we've been apart, my love for you hasn't faded. If anything, I love you more than I ever did. In my case, it seems, that absence really does make the heart grow fonder." She swallowed her tears, pushing her grief away.

"You should see our son, Will. He is so much like you it amazes me. And not just physically, either. Even though he's never met you, his demeanor is so similar to yours. He's only seven, and yet he already thinks it's his job to protect little Sammi Sparrow." Elizabeth chuckled to herself. "I can't wait until you see how Jack has adjusted to family life. Yes, Will - he's done the unthinkable. He actually committed himself to one woman! AnaMaria and I have grown close over the years, just as Sammi has with William. Jack is such a natural father to Sammi, just as I know you will be with William. And thanks to Jack's influence, I'm afraid we've got another notorious Sparrow on our hands..." Elizabeth continued to talk to the chest for a good while. It didn't matter that Will didn't hear her - it still helped Elizabeth to vent. She ended on a wistful note.

"I hope that wherever you are, that you can just hold on for a couple more years. Because, I'm waiting for you, Will. I've been faithful. And I know, deep within my heart, that you have been faithful to me. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to get to Shipwreck Island on our ten year anniversary so that you will be free. I have to believe that we will be together again on that day. I hope that on that day you'll be able to take me in your arms, a mortal man once more. I want you returned to me, just as kind and caring and brave as you were on that day we were married. All I want, Will, is your love." Elizabeth paused, just imagining how it would feel to be in Will's arms. "I hope all is well on the _Dutchman_, and with your father. I will see you soon, Will. That's a promise."

Elizabeth placed her hand over her heart, and closed her eyes as she pictured his handsome image in her mind. Then, before she could change her mind, she slammed the lid shut and placed the chest back where it belonged. She returned to bed and dreamt of William Turner, the compassionate new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, who assured lost souls they didn't have to fear death nor his wrath.

333

The following day, Jack returned from interrogating the EITC agents just in time for breakfast. He gave Ana a quick peck on the lips before he took a seat beside her at the kitchen table.

"Where's Sammi?" Jack asked, helping himself to some bread and jam.

"She's upstairs cleaning her room," said Ana. "So, how did it go?" Jack shrugged.

"They didn't feel like talking much, but their tongues loosened considerably when I threatened to break their fingers." Jack smiled grimly. "They told me they were working for Beckett, who sent them out here after the chest. Beckett instructed them to kidnap Sammi, William, or both, to use as bargaining chips for the chest." Ana inhaled sharply.

"Did they say how Beckett knew about Sammi and William?" Regretfully, Jack shook his head.

"They were mum on that, I'm afraid. More than likely, Beckett didn't ever mention it."

"Did they explain why Beckett wanted the chest?" Ana continued to press him for details.

"They said the chest would help Beckett eliminate the scourge of pirates from the seas, thus avenging the death of his dear old brother, Cutler. It's just as we feared, Ana." Jack sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"At least they didn't say that Beckett wanted to stab the heart," Ana said with a smile. "That's good news, isn't it?"

"Not entirely," said Jack, looking up at her with serious eyes. "I doubt that Beckett would be fool enough to tell them that stabbing the heart would give the person immortality. It's probably more likely he never told them why he needed the chest in the first place," he cautioned. "Otherwise, Beckett would be afraid one of them would stab the heart, thus stealing his chance for immortality."

"Oh," she sighed glumly. "I didn't think of that. What did you do with the kidnappers? Did you leave them in the _Pearl_'s brig?" Jack shook his head no.

"After I gave both of them a good kick where it really hurts, I turned 'em over to the magistrate. He's going to keep them locked up for kidnapping for over two years, as a favor to me. I made him promise not to let them go until Will returns."

"That's good at least," said Ana, sighing. "I just wish I could've questioned those men with you."

"I would've brought you along, but someone had to stay home with Sammi," Jack pointed out.

"Pity - I would've enjoyed threatening those men who dared kidnap my daughter," Ana said wistfully. "Speaking of Sammi, she asked me about this this morning." Ana pointed to her slightly protruding stomach. "I told her that mum was getting fat, but I don't think she believed me. Should we go ahead and tell her, Jack?"

"I don't know," he whispered, taking hold of Ana's hands with his own. "What if something goes wrong? How are we to explain it?"

"We'll do the best we can," Ana reassured him. "But I feel like I did when I had Sammi, and not like I did with the others. Jack, I think that this time, we might have a good chance for success."

"Well then, there's no reason why we shouldn't tell her," Jack reasoned, smiling at his love. He kissed her gently, his mouth stifling her sigh of pleasure. Ana deepened the kiss, causing Jack to moan softly.

"Tell me what?" A loud, high-pitched voice asked. Jack and Ana quickly jumped apart.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jack asked. "Oh, never mind." He pulled Sammi into his lap. "Your mother and I were just going to tell you that you're going to be a big sister."

"Is Father telling the truth?" Sammi asked her mother, who laughed and nodded.

"Yes!" Sammi screamed, jumping out of her father's lap and running around the table in pure joy.

"Why Sammi, I'm hurt you think I would lie about a thing like that." Jack pouted, and pretended to cry, which drew an eyeroll from both AnaMaria and Sammi.

"I've got to tell William about this," Sammi breathed.

"You'll just have to wait until monday I'm afraid," Jack teased her. "Just think, if you hadn't snuck out, you could be telling William about it right now!"

"Jack, don't tease her," Ana scolded. Jack scoffed.

"I can tease her all I want if it proves a point," he argued as Sammi stuck her tongue out at him.

Sammi had to do a seemingly endless list of chores that weekend as as her punishment for sneaking out. But the thought of a little brother or little sister made the chores much more bearable. Before she knew it, Monday had arrived and she was able to share her news with William.

"Guess what! Guess what?" Sammi shrieked as she saw him come flying towards her.

"Good to see you too," William teased, giving his friend a hug. Ana and Elizabeth walked behind them as they made the journey to the schoolhouse.

"Will you just guess?" Sammi huffed. "What have I been wanting for a long long time?" William thought about it.

"Sword-fighting lessons?" Sammi sighed.

"No! That's what _you_ have been wanting! Not that I wouldn't like sword-fighting lessons, I would, but I'd much rather have-"

"Just tell me," William pleaded as they neared the school house. Sammi beamed at him.

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Wow!" William exclaimed. "That's great, Sammi."

"I know, isn't it?" she gloated. "I kept asking my parents for a brother or sister and they finally they got me one!" Sammi grinned, an idea forming in her head. "Why don't you ask your mum for a baby brother or sister?" William shrugged.

"I would but I don't think she wants to have a baby when my father's not here. But when he comes back, I'll be sure to ask her." Sammi chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, remembering what else she needed to talk to him about.

"I have something else to tell you, William. And it's-" Sammi stopped short as Elizabeth came closer to them, to kiss her son goodbye. "It's something I'll tell you at recess," Sammi finished.

"What were you going to tell him?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. But Sammi just winked at her, not taking the bait.

"As me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies." And before Elizabeth could say anything more, Sammi ran inside the schoolhouse where she couldn't be bothered. William kissed his mother on the cheek and then followed Sammi inside. Elizabeth couldn't help but think that Sammi was turning out more and more like her father everyday. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing...

333

Meanwhile, inside the schoolhouse, Miss Dijon was calling for order. When she had all of her pupils' attention, she proceeded to tell them about a change in schedule for the next day.

"...And since the roof is being fixed tomorrow morning, we can't be holding lessons in here," she finished explaining. "Does anyone have any suggestions where they think we should go?" Miss Dijon saw one little girl's hand go up before all the rest.

"Yes, Sammi?" The teacher smiled at her. "What do you suggest?"

"I think that we should go to the library," the girl announced. "It would be very educational, and they're bound to have a much bigger selection of books to read than you do."

"That's true," the teacher admitted. "Well, you've got me convinced. Tomorrow, we'll all go to the library." William looked quizzically at Sammi, but she just smiled mysteriously. He had to wait until lunch to find out why in the world Sammi wanted to visit the library. William knew that it was for her own gain, but he couldn't figure out why she'd want to go to the library. The school day dragged on and on, and due to the sweltering heat, it was difficult for William to concentrate on his addition tables. Finally, a respite arrived in the form of lunch.

Sammi and William sat with David and his friends, munching on their lunches as they told the boys what had happened with the Callahan brothers in the woods. The boys were sympathetic, but Sammi didn't care about that right now. All she wanted was to tell William about what she'd overheard her parents talking about. Thankfully, she got her chance. David and his friends got up to go race, leaving Sammi alone with William.

"Why are we going to the library?" William asked immediately. Sammi grinned at her best friend.

"We need to do a little research. You see, I just remembered my mum talking about the chest way before the night I was kidnapped." William's eyes grew wide.

"Really? How can that be?" Sammi shrugged.

"It was on the night that I asked my father about Davy Jones. I think that Jones and the chest are related somehow, based on what my mum said." William frowned thoughfully.

"So we're going to research Davy Jones, in hopes we'll find something that will explain why this chest is so valuable?" Sammi nodded. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" William watched her reaction carefully. Sammi settled for a half-truth.

"When I overheard mum was arguing with dad, she said that she was afraid I would tell you about Jones and the chest." William laughed.

"Oh, is that all? My mother doesn't want me to know about this Jones fellow, so your mum doesn't want you to tell me anything about him. It's understandable"

Sammi sighed. She didn't want tell him about the suspected connection between the chest and his absent father. Or that she'd heard her mum say that they had the chest and it was hidden on this very island. Not yet. She had to wait until the opportune moment, and that was when they had more information on Davy Jones and the chest. As Sammi joined William and the other boys in races, all she could think about was tomorrow's trip to the library!

End Ch. 14

A/N: (Off topic) I am so psyched about the last HP book! But, if anyone wants to talk about it, please don't say anything in your reviews, other than "I liked it", or "I hated it." I want everyone to remain as spoiler free as possible. If you want to talk specifics, feel free to PM me! And let me say in advance that I don't think Harry will die!


	15. Turner Family Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to update - I blame Harry Potter 7, which was amazing! I stayed up late reading it so of course I got sick with a cold and missed school on monday. Oh well, it was good times getting the book at midnight with my friends. I actually won an extra copy! Not sure what I'm gonna do with it though...

Due to your overwhelming response that you'd be interested in fic featuring Sammi and William, I've decided to write one. I'll start on it immediately when I'm finished with Part II of this. I love those two, and I'm so glad that my readers do as well:)

Thanks for giving me over four hundred reviews! You don't know how happy and appreciated I feel. Now onto the chapter! I made it extra long for you.

Ch. 15: Turner Family Secrets

Sammi Sparrow stared up in wonder at the never-ending rows of books, a smug smile on her face. She was sure that one of them would contain the answers she was seeking about Davy Jones. William, who was standing next to her at the entrance of the St. Maarten Public Library, wore a similar awestruck expression. They both jumped when their teacher called for their attention. Miss Dijon instructed her class to talk in soft voices, as not to disturb others in the library. She encouraged them to check out books, and reminded them that they only had a couple of hours before it was time to leave. As the class dispersed, Sammi headed straight for the aide, dragging William behind her.

"Good morning!" Sammi said brightly. "Could you show us where to find books about pirates?" The bespectacled woman smiled at the little girl.

"Of course, dear." She led them into the children's section and picted out a couple of small books, which Sammi could already tell would be no good. William picked up on this as well.

"Actually, we were wanting to find some pirate books in the adult section," said William. The woman frowned at them.

"I'm afraid that the books you seek will be much too difficult for you to read. Not to mention the atrocious subject matter-"

"Oh they're not for us," laughed Sammi. "They're for my father. I wanted to pick him up a couple pirate books as a surprise. Mother never did like him reading pirate books but they're his hobby so ow!" Sammi glared at William, who had trodden on her foot. William gave her an innocent look. In truth, he was appreciative of her ability to come up with a lie on the spot. But with Sammi, she never knew when to quit - much like her father. William stopped her before the lie became too ridiculous to believe.

"Very well," said the woman, who hadn't noticed Sammi and William's exchange. "I'll help you find what you're looking for." The children followed the aide into a much roomier section of the library. She pointed out where the section of pirate books were located, and then she departed.

"Yes!" Sammi whispered. William grinned at her and then they both began to search for books about Davy Jones. Sammi looked for books starting with 'D' or 'J', but she was put out when she found none of them were about Jones. Fifteen minutes later, they were starting to get discouraged when William ran across a book entitled "Notorious Pirates and their Histories". He skimmed the chapter titles, and was delighted to find Davy Jones' name among them.

"Sammi, I found one!" William alerted her to his discovery. Quietly squealing with excitement, Sammi and William found an open table where they could sit and read the book. Sammi whipped it oppen, quickly flipping to the chapter on Davy Jones.

"The Leg-end of Davy Jones," she read, stumbling over the unfamiliar word. "Will, what's a leg-end?" she asked.

"I think it's like a story that's been passed down in families, but I'm not sure." She nodded absently, already trying to decipher the next sentence.

"Of all the pirate leg-ends, none are more fear-what's that word again?" This time William didn't know, so Sammi improvised. "Of all the pirate legends, none are more scary than that of Davy Jones." William tried as best as he could to help her, but the language was much too hard for seven year-olds to read, even for intelligent ones like Sammi and William. Sammi groaned with frustration, laying her head on the table.

"I quit," she grumbled. "We're never going to find about the truth about stupid Davy Jones."

"Sure we will, you'll see," promised William. "Check out this book today. All we need to do is find someone who is a better reader than us to read the chapter." Sammi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who could we find to do that?"

333

Several hours later, Octavious Callahan glowered at William and Sammi. "It's recess time - I don't wanna waste time reading your dumb book."

"But you're the best reader in the school," Sammi, the master of carefully-placed flattery, reminded him. "And it's not just any book. It's a story about Davy Jones, the Devil of the Sea, and how he tortures his victims!" Sammi had gathered that from the first couple sentances she'd read of the chapter, which seemed to entice the bully. Somehow she'd known he'd want to read a story about torture.

"Lemme see that book." Octavious yanked it out of Sammi's hand, flipped to the correct chapter, and began to read aloud. The three of them sat down in the grass, Sammi and William getting comfortable as Octavious began to tell the story of the evil pirate captain Davy Jones. He had not gotten very far along when the other children drifted by, their curiosity getting the better of them. It was a rather bizarre sight to them, a bully reading aloud to a couple of seven year-olds. Cautiously, the other children gathered around Octavious as they were eager to hear this story for themselves. To his annoyance, he had to start over, but then he was allowed to narrate without interruption.

"Of all the pirate legends, none are more fearsome than that of Davy Jones. When he was a young man, Jones began his sea-faring career as a respectable sailor. He wasn't always the cruel man stories make him out to be. That came later, as a result of his love affair with the sea goddess, Calypso. Due to his caring and fair nature, the goddess appointed him as immortal captain of the spectral ship, the _Flying Dutchman_." Several of the children gasped in fright; they had heard of the ghost ship before. Sammi scooted a bit closer to William, but at the same time trying not to show that she was too scared.

"When he turned twenty-one, Jones was charged with the duty of ferrying the souls of those lost at sea to the Other Side," Octavious continued. "For ten years he stayed at sea in the realm between worlds while he fulfilled his duty. Eventually, he finished ten years of service and returned to the land of the living. All he needed was a kiss from his beloved, and he would be free and mortal again. But when he went ashore to meet the woman who loved him truly, young Davy Jones was betrayed. Due to her flighty nature, as it is with most goddesses, Calypso had abandoned him. Still hoping she'd arrive, Jones waited for her all day and night, but then he finally learned the bitter truth - she wasn't coming. This meant that he was cursed with ten more years of service.

So, furious and heartbroken, Jones turned his back on love forever. He cut out his own heart and locked it away in the Dead Man's Chest, burying it far away on Isla Cruces. He kept the key to the chest on his person at all times." Octavious paused, letting his audience digest that gruesome detail of Jones cutting out his own heart. Sammi glanced at William in alarm. She was so confused. If their parents had the chest that contained the heart of Davy Jones, where did Will's father fit in to all this? William gave her a reassuring look, blissfully unaware of Sammi's growing anxieties.

"Jones in turn abandoned his duty preferring to prey on the souls of dying sailors in the living realm," Octavious read on. "He has tricked many a foolhardy sailor into joining his crew, pretending to give them an escape from death. Jones's crew are forever bound to the _Dutchman_, where they must withstand terrible punishments -such as whipping- for even the smallest mistake. For the wrath of Davy Jones is eternal. His terrible leviathan, the Kraken, has been witnessed downing ships in a single gulp.

Even pirates are afraid of him. They know that if you have displeased Davy Jones, he will not hesitate to come after you. He is relentless in his hunt for victims who die at sea." Octavious smirked at his audience. "Especially little children who can't swim." The children shrieked in fright. Several of the girls were gripping each other's hands and a couple of the boys were trembling. But one little child knew better.

"Octavious, you made that up about him coming after children!" William shouted defiantly. "You're just trying to scare us."

"So what if I am?" He sneered. "You're the one that asked me to read it to you. I'm just doing what you asked."

"That is enough," cried Miss Dijon, coming out of the schoolhouse. She frowned at her students, Octavious most of all. Sammi wondered how much her teacher had overheard. "Everyone back inside. Now!" The children didn't need to be told twice. They scampered back inside and quietly took their seats. Miss Dijon took her usual spot standing at the front of the room.

"Please take out your slates; it's time for your spelling tests." Nobody moved. The class just stared back at Miss Dijon.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked, suspicious now. "Did you not just hear my instructions?"

"Please, ma'm, we're scared." One of the girls in the back piped up, raising her hand. The teacher sighed.

"You're scared. Well next time, you're just going to have to study harder."

"We're not scared about the test!" The girl spoke up again. Miss Dijon frowned. She'd never had this much trouble getting her students to follow directions before. There had to be a good explanation for her class's odd behavior.

"May I ask what you are afraid of?" The girl gulped.

"Davy Jones. He's going to come after us!" This set off the class, and they chattered worriedly amongst themselves while Miss Dijon called for order. After much arguing, she was able to learn the whole story about Octavious and his "interpretation" of the story. The teacher tried to convince her class that the legend of Davy Jones was only superstition, but they didn't believe her.

"But it's true!" One boy insisted. "Me dad's a sailor, and he swears that Davy Jones is real! He really does come after you if you make him angry!"

The students started screaming again, and Miss Dijon was at a loss as to how to calm them. She knew Davy Jones didn't exist. Yet her students thought that he was going to come after them any second. She couldn't very well send her entire class home with their heads full of ghost stories - parents would certainly complain. Then Miss Dijon had an idea, for which she had her sister to thank. Gabrielle had always loved pirate lore, and she often shared these stories with her, even though she knew her sister didn't believe in them. It just so happened that Miss Dijon's sister had told her the updated version of the myth of the _Flying Dutchman_. And luckily for her, it was much less frightening than the tale of Davy Jones.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Miss Dijon roared. That got her class's attention, and they momentarily settled down. "I can't prove to you that Davy Jones isn't real. But what I can tell you that if he was real, he's dead now."

"How do you know that for sure?" Octavious asked, suspicious.

"Because my sister believes in pirate legends, and she told me that someone stabbed his heart." The class gasped at that, Sammi and William included.

"Who was it?" Their friend David asked. Miss Dijon pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"His name was William... oh I can't remember his last name. I'll just call him Captain William." Sammi's eyes grew wide at this piece of information. Was this the reason William's father was absent? Because he was the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_? But then why would he choose to leave his wife and son? She turned her attention back to her teacher, who had just struck a deal with the class. She would tell them the tale of the new captain, as long as they promised to behave and take their spelling test afterwards.

"Our tale begins in the midst of a fierce pirate battle," Miss Dijon began. "Davy Jones and his men from the _Flying Dutchman_ are fighting another pirate ship and its crew. Jones comes across a young woman - whose name escapes me - and engages her in a swordfight. The young woman held her own, but she soon began to tire fighting a legendary swordsman such as Jones. Just as Jones was about to deliver the fatal blow, the young woman was saved when her new husband, William, stabbed Jones through the heart. Except William, in his haste to defend his love, had forgotten one thing - Davy Jones was a heartless man. William tried to pull his sword loose, but it was firmly imbedded in Jones' chest. Davy Jones couldn't help noticing the frightened looks that William and his new wife were giving each other. Jones knew that each was afraid for the other's safety, and if there was one thing that Jones loathed, it was two people in love. So, without warning, Davy Jones raised his sword and pierced William's heart." Several of the girls gasped in horror, Sammi being one of them.

"Never fear!" Miss Dijon reassured them. "The young woman saved her husband's life the only way she knew how. Along with the help of a friend, who had somehow unlocked Jones' chest, she helped her dying husband stab Davy Jones' heart. The evil captain died then, with his former lover Calypso's name on his lips. The _Flying Dutchman_ sank beneath the waves, and when it resurfaced with William at the wheel, his chest scarred from where his crew had cut out his heart. He was alive, but he was immortal, bound by the same curse that had drove Davy Jones mad." Miss Dijon took a deep breath, trying to recall the rest of the story.

"William only had one day on land to spend with his new bride before he had to leave the living realm to captain the _Dutchman_. They spent that one day together on a beach. Before he left, he gave the chest with his heart to his wife, who promised to keep it safe for him. After one last kiss, William departed, promising to return to her in ten years.

Now unlike Davy Jones, Captain William was a kind and compassionate man, who treated his crew with respect instead of contempt. Captain William rescued all of the lost souls that Jones had neglected, and ferried them to the Other Side. According to modern pirate legend, Captain William will be free in about two years, as long as he and his wife have stayed faithful to each other. And now you know that you are safe from Davy Jones, thanks to good Captain William." Miss Dijon smiled at the relived faces of her students.

"And now I believe it's time to start our spelling test. The first word is 'Caribbean'."

Lucky for Sammi she had studied hard the night before, for her mind wasn't totally focused on the test. _Finally, I know the truth, _she thought with grim satisfaction as she scribbled down the words her teacher called out._ Will's father is the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He has to be!_ Her parents' refusal to discuss Davy Jones made so much more sense now. And so did her father's comment about having to trade the chest to rescue her. Her biggest problem, she knew, was going to be convincing William that it was his father in the story.

After school let out, she pulled William aside and told him her suspicions. He reacted predictably.

"Come on, Sammi," he laughed. "William is a really common name. There are three Williams in our class alone! It's just a coincidence that my father's name matches the name of the man in the story."

"But this would explain his absence!" Sammi argued. "Your mother said he had a duty to finish, one that he didn't choose. And Captain William is supposed to be free in two years, which is right around the time your mother told you your father was coming back!! Why else would your mother be so against you learning about Davy Jones?"

"My mother probably didn't want me to know about all of the evil things that Jones had done," William said shrugging. Sammi shook her head - she wasn't about to give up that easily.

"But it _is _your father in the story, Will! You've got to believe me," she pleaded.

"My father may be a captain of a ship, but he's _not_ the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," argued William. "I'll prove it to you. Tonight, I'll ask my mother how long my father stayed with her after they got married. If she says one day, I will consider the idea. But if she says anything other than one day, like I know she will, then you'll know that my parents can't possibly be the ones in the legend."

"Fine," Sammi sighed. She knew all too well what Elizabeth's answer would be. Perhaps it was best that William found out this way. "And if she does say one day, will you ask her about this?"

"She won't," William muttered automatically. "But yes, if she does, I will ask her." By this time, both of their mothers had arrived to take them home.

"Did anything special happen in school today?" Ana asked as the foursome walked home.

"Not really," Sammi answered quickly. "I did well on my spelling test though!" She felt bad lying to her mother, but there was simply no way she was going to tell her that she'd heard the tale of Davy Jones, _and_ that of William Turner II from her teacher. Sammi chattered on, not wanting Ana or Elizabeth to think anything was wrong. William certainly didn't seem to think anything was wrong; he laughed at her jokes as usual. It wasn't long before they arrived at Sammi's house.

With a heavy heart, Sammi hugged William goodbye.

"Don't forget to ask her," she told him. He smiled at her.

"I won't." Her insides churned guiltily. Sammi knew that William wouldn't be smiling tonight when he found out the truth about his father. She only hoped he wouldn't be too angry with his mother for keeping his father's secret from him. Sammi forced herself to calmly walk home with her mother. Once inside the house, Sammi moaned that she wasn't feeling well, which was the truth. Ana helped her up to her room, and tucked her in bed. Sammi looked up at her mother with miserable eyes. Ana knew that look well, it was the same exact look that Jack had when he was feeling guilty about something he did.

"Are you sure nothing happened in school?" Ana asked, looking deep into her daughter's black eyes.

"There was something," Sammi sighed. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about things that bother us," Ana said wisely as she rubbed her daughter's arm. "Does it have to do with William?" Sammi sighed again.

"It has everything to do with William. But we're not in trouble like last time, I promise!" She was quick to reassure her mother of that. "But I can't tell you anything until he has a talk with his mother." Ana groaned.

"Sammi, what did you make him ask her?" Her daughter winced.

"Think of the absolute worst thing that I could've wanted William to ask Elizabeth, and you'll be right." Ana shook her head, smiling in relief.

"There's no way you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sammi.

"I'm pretty darn sure," Ana said, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "But then I've been wrong about you before." There was no possible way Sammi could know about _that_, was there? No, of course not. Ana was being silly. Her daughter couldn't know the truth behind Will Turner's absence.

"Will you tell me if I guess?" Sammi shrugged.

"I guess so." She knew her mum wouldn't guess correctly. Ana was still guessing when Jack came home.

"How are my girls?" he called out.

"We're up here, Jack," Ana's frustrated voice answered. Jack knew this did not bode well for his evening. He climbed the stairs and peeked his head in Sammi's room.

"I can't get anything out of her," sighed Ana. "You try. Something happened at school involving William." Jack raised his eyebrows at his young daughter.

"Are you developping feelings for young William?" Sammi gave her father a disgusted face.

"No. I can't like him... he's my friend." Ana just rolled her eyes at Jack.

"She's seven years old, Jack! Just because you chased girls at that age-"

"How did you know, love?" Jack asked, feigning surprise.

"Because I know you," Ana said pointedly. "You probably came out of the womb flirting with the midwife. But that's not the point," Ana added hastily. "Your daughter feels guilty about something involving William. Now I'm going to go work on fixing dinner. Maybe you'll have better luck at figuring this out than I have."

But Jack was just as lost as Ana. Sammi didn't give him any more clues. Jack tried bribes. He tried promises. Nothing worked. His daughter didn't want to tell him what was going on, that much was clear.

"I really think you're making a big deal about something that probably isn't a big deal at all," Jack said. This seemed to make Sammi feel worse.

"You should just go ahead and punish me now - Elizabeth will tell you everything in the morning. My life is over," she moaned, turning away from her father. Jack wondered what he'd done to deserve such a dramatic daughter.

333

Meanwhile, back at the Turner home, William was helping his mother with dinner. He just finished setting the table, and his mother brought out her dish, chicken with vegetables.

"Smells great, mum," William said happily, spooning plenty of food on his plate. He could deal with peas. As long as dinner didn't include spinach, he was ecstatic. Elizabeth grinned at her son. She had long forgiven him for sneaking out. They ate in a peaceful silence.

"How did that spelling test go?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask.

"Mum!" William groaned. "It was easy - I did fine." She laughed.

"Good. Oh, how was your trip to the library? I'm surprised Sammi didn't mention it." He shrugged.

"I got some books." Which was true. Not wanting to look suspicious, Sammi and William had scooped up a couple books each to check out, along with "Notorious Pirates and their Histories". William waited until they were finished with their dinner before asking the question that would prove that Sammi had an overactive imagination.

"I've always wondered, mum. You've never talked about what you and Father did after you were married. What did you do in the months before he had to leave?" Elizabeth sighed sadly.

"We didn't have months." William frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your father had to leave practically right away." William scoffed at this.

"I'm sure he stayed with you for at least a few weeks, right?"

"I wish," Elizabeth gave her son a sad smile. "He only stayed for a day."

"What?" William whispered, shock coursing through his body. This couldn't mean what he thought it did, could it?

"I'm sorry, William, but that's the way it happened. Don't look so surprised," said Elizabeth. "You know it wasn't his fault."

"Because of his duty," William said slowly. Elizabeth nodded. William didn't want to cause his mother pain, but he had to know if his father was indeed THE Captain William.

"Was Father injured in the battle between the pirates?"

"William!" Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Mum, I have to know!" He insisted.

"William, don't push me!" she pleaded. Elizabeth knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him the truth. How exactly does one tell their son that their father is the current immortal Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_? She wasn't going to tell him, not until he was nine and they were about to meet Will. She wasn't going to tell him until he had to know.

"I think my father _was_ injured in the battle," her son said evenly, staring at her. "You want to know where?" Elizabeth shook her head. She gasped when he put his hand over his heart. Elizabeth stared at her son in disbelief.

"You know." Her hands flew to her lips.

"I suspected," William answered coldly. "_Now_ I know."

And then he turned and ran from the room. Elizabeth watched his retreating form in disbelief. It wasn't supposted to happen this way. He wasn't supposed to find out! Not like this. It didn't matter how he'd found out - he knew. Oh, how he must hate her for keeping this from him!

Elizabeth fell back into her chair, sick to her stomach. How much did her son know about Will? He must be feeling so confused right now. She wanted to go to him, but she decided to give him some time to settle down first. Minutes dragged by, and Elizabeth could take it no longer. She headed for William's room, and knocked on the door. She didn't hear a declaration to "go away" so she decided it was safe to proceed. Elizabeth found her son sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

"May I sit down?" She asked softly. William nodded and she took a seat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" William asked her simply.

"Because I didn't want you to know until you had to- I didn't want you to be afraid of your father," she cried. "That would've been awful." William let his mother pull him close. "I didn't want you to compare him to Davy Jones," Elizabeth clarified, struggling to keep her emotions in check. "I assume that now you know who he is - was." William nodded.

"Sammi and I checked out a book about him today at the library." _Ah, so that was it,_ Elizabeth realized. William explained about how his teacher had told the entire class the story of the new Captain of the _Dutchman_.

"I'm not afraid of father, honest," William told her, and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "But it's true that he's immortal?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. It's all true."

"But you can free him from the curse, right?" William asked.

"Yes," she assured him. "We're both going to meet your father in two years, and then he'll be free to stay on land as long as he likes."

"Good." William gave her a tiny smile. "Do you have the chest with Father's heart here?" Elizabeth nodded.

"It's in the basement, well hidden."

"And the key you wear around your neck, that's _the_ key," William said excitedly. Again Elizabeth nodded, and took it off for him to fiddle with.

"William, I'm so sorry I kept all this from you," she said in a rush. "I shouldn't have done that. I just didn't know how you would take the news at such a young age. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, Mum." William hugged her fiercely. "Just don't ever keep something from me for my own good again."

"Okay," Elizabeth laughed, giddy with relief that her son didn't hold a grudge against her. If it had been her, she definitely would have held a grudge.

"Can I see the chest?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you really want to?" Elizabeth had to make sure.

"Yes," he said firmly.

"Well, come on then." Smiling, Elizabeth led her eager son down into the cellar. She opened the secret compartment in the floor, which enthralled William.

"Wow, I never knew that was here!" He exclaimed. Together, they lifted the Dead Man's Chest from its secret hiding place. Elizabeth showed him how to turn the key in the lock, and the chest popped open.

"So that's Father's heart," said William, leaning in closer to hear its steady beat. Elizabeth sat down behind him. "It's nice, I guess. But I'd rather have him." He lay his head in Elizabeth's lap, and closed his eyes, listening to the comforting 'thump-thump' of the heartbeat. Elizabeth savored this peaceful moment with her child, who finally knew the truth about his noble father.

William had almost fallen asleep when he was jolted awake by a rapping on the front door. Elizabeth tensed, but not wanting to alarm her son, she didn't say anything. She quickly put the chest away, making sure the key was safely around her neck. While she was doing this, William was already half way up the stairs.

"William, wait!" She cried, but he had already ran upstairs and to the front door.

"It's Sammi!" He yelled. Elizabeth exhaled in relief, coming upstairs behind him. When she unlocked and opened the door, she saw it was not only Sammi, but her parents as well.

"Ana, Jack, what...?" Elizabeth trailed off, when she saw Sammi hiding behind her mother.

"Something happened today at school, but Sammi won't tell me what," said Ana. "But she said it had to do with William, so we came over here to talk this out with you."

"Sammi, it's alright," Elizabeth said softly. "I'm not mad at you. In fact I should be thanking you." Sammi shyly stepped out from behind her parents, and Elizabeth gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm lost," declared Jack. Elizabeth chuckled at his confused expression.

"They found out, Jack. They know about Will."

"What?" Ana and Jack cried in unison. They stared at her in shock. "How?" Elizabeth told the Sparrows the whole story, while Sammi spoke with William off to the side.

"You knew," said William.

"Yes," she admitted. "But I wasn't sure until I heard the updated version of the _Flying Dutchman_ story this afternoon. You see, I overheard my parents say that they had the chest, here on this island. Since Davy Jones was dead, I knew it had to be your father's heart in the chest that my parents were helping to guard."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"I did," Sammi reminded him. "But you didn't believe me. You needed to work it out for yourself. And you did." William gave her a wry smile.

"Once my mum got over the shock, she wasn't mad that we found out the truth about my father. She even showed me his heart."

"Good; I'm glad you didn't get in trouble," Sammi voiced her concern. "I probably will, though." They stood there in silence, both glad to have this mess straightened out.

"There's one thing that's bugging me," William said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Sammi asked.

"In the pirate battle, who was it that found the heart of Davy Jones so that my father could stab it and live?"

"That would be your Uncle Jack," Elizabeth interjected, giving Jack a grateful smile. "He saved your father's life, William." William's eyes lit up as he threw his arms around Jack's legs.

"Thank you, Uncle Jack!" Jack tried to protest that he should've saved Will sooner, but Elizabeth would have none of it.

"You can't deny your noble actions, Jack," she said, smiling at him. "You're the only reason that I'll get to be with Will in less than two years. You deserve our thanks and gratitude."

"She's right, Jack." Ana agreed. "I've told you that all along." Some of Jack's guilt was assuaged in that moment. He just nodded at Elizabeth, and she knew that he was coming closer to making peace with what had happened.

Elizabeth invited the Sparrows back to her kitchen for a midnight snack of milk and chocolate cake. The parents agreed to answer any questions their children had about Will's predicament, and their own now that the EITC had made a move to recover the chest. They even let Sammi and William stay home from school the next day, since they stayed up talking into the wee hours of the morning.

Sammi and William weren't punished for their curiosity about Davy Jones. Their parents believed that if they were old enough to know how to find out about him, they were old enough to handle the gruesome tale. The Sparrows and Turners were eager to reach the end of the current tale they were living, when William Turner II, would be free to stay with his family at last.

End Ch. 15

A/N: Time jump next chapter! Will's return will be a week or so away. I really hope you all liked this chapter because I put a lot of time into it. Review please!

Also, this part "All he needed was a kiss from his beloved, and he would be free and mortal again." isn't canon, but it's my own take on the curse. It's important for later on since it applies to Will, so just keep that in mind!


	16. Ruined Voyage

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry.

A/N: So the time jump is finally here! The song "A Pirate's Life" is borrowed without permission from Kidsongs. Sorry it took so long, I've had finals this week and school comes first. Everyone's feedback has been amazing for the previous chapter. I don't think I've ever had such a dedicated bunch of reviewers for any story. You guys are great. By the way, Will is in this chapter! Now, on to the story.

Ch. 16: Ruined Voyage

_A little less than two years later_

An exhausted Elizabeth Turner stared longingly out at the horizon from her vantage point at the stern of the _Black Pearl. _She, William, and the Sparrows were aboard on a voyage bound for Shipwreck Cove. Earlier that day, Jack had assured her that they would arrive at the rendezvous point by the next morning. That would give her three days to relax, and wait for Will. Elizabeth could hardly believe that the ten long years of her agonizing separation from Will were almost over.

The past two years had gone by quickly, but not quickly enough. William and Sammi had indeed grown, but the biggest change in all their lives was when Jack and Ana welcomed their son into the world. A year and a half ago, Teague Jonathon Sparrow was born to two parents who were very grateful for his survival. His older sister was of course thrilled to have a sibling at last. Teague had his mother's tanned skin, and his father's cheekbones, dark eyes, and hair. Jack had named his son after his own father, vowing to be a better father to his son than his father was to him. Ana told Elizabeth that one night she caught Jack cuddling baby Teague while reciting the pirate's code. They'd shared a good laugh about that. Elizabeth, of course, was very happy for Jack and Ana - lord knows after two miscarriages they deserved a healthy baby. But she couldn't help but to envy the closenit Sparrow family. Whenever she saw the foursome together, she couldn't help but hope that she and Will would have another child, one that this time they would raise together.

Teague wasn't the only new change that the Sparrows and the Turners' lives. The EITC kidnapping incident had forced the adults to see that their children needed to learn how to defend themselves. So Elizabeth and Jack decided to give William what he had been desperately craving - actual swordfighting lessons. Of course, he and Sammi only practiced with wooden swords, much to their dismay. But under their tutelage, the children slowly improved. Elizabeth couldn't wait until Will returned to give them instruction. After all, he was more advanced in the art of swordplay that she or Jack would ever be, although Jack made up for it with his dirty tricks. Ana and Elizabeth also taught their children how to effectively injure and escape from someone who tried to hold them captive. All three parents told their children to keep their new skills a secret, for their own protection.

The children also had gotten to sail on the _Pearl_ for the past two summers. Jack taught Sammi and William everything there was to know about running and sailing the _Black Pearl_. Elizabeth and Ana had made Jack promise to keep the ship out of danger while the children were on board, which he agreed to wholeheartedly. The crew understood Jack's caution, and were more than happy to enjoy what was practically a pleasure cruise during the summer months. Elizabeth was glad that William would already know much about how to be a pirate before his father returned.

His father. Her husband. Her Will. Elizabeth had almost forgotten what it was like to be held or to be kissed by Will. She could hardly wait to be alone with him at last, but she was also nervous as well. For she'd been having a rather unsettling reoccurring dream about Will. In the dream, Will had confessed that he no longer wished to return to her and the world of the living. Instead, he'd decided to remain as an immortal being, with his new love Calypso who gave him endless power over the seas. Then Elizabeth saw Will in bed with Calypso, who gave her a very nasty smile as her hands roamed her husband's naked body...

Elizabeth would always wake up at this point, her heart pounding and her back soaking wet with sweat. Last night, she hadn't been able to fall back asleep as she was so worried that the dream would come true. She knew she couldn't go on like this - she had to tell someone about the dream. Elizabeth decided that Ana, her closest friend and confidante, was the best choice to tell. She would've told her sooner, but she felt embarrassed. It was just a stupid dream, wasn't it?

"Elizabeth, you wanted to meet me back here?" Ana's voice interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth yawned in response.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, turning to face her friend. "I didn't sleep so well last night."

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Ana said, worried for her friend as she noted the bags under Elizabeth's eyes. "What's this all about?" Elizabeth sighed glumly.

"Well, there's this dream that I've been having about Will, and -" Elizabeth stopped midsentance as she was being drowned out by children's voices. Sammi, Teague and William had found them.

"Oh, a pirate's life is the life for me, I love to sail the deep blue sea. The whole spanish main will never be the same, I'll be the best of the pirate kings," Sammi and William sang loudly, looking at their mothers for response.

"I thought I was the best of the pirate kings," said Elizabeth, pretending to be affronted.

"You are, mum," William assured her, just as Ana took Teague from Sammi's tiring arms. "I was just thinking about when I'm older, when you give the title to me."

"Who says she's got to give it to you?" Sammi asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm her son," said William, as if that explained everything. Sammi scoffed at this.

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides, I think Elizabeth would rather pass on the title to another female pirate," said Sammi. "Someone like me."

"Hmm." Elizabeth pretended to think it over. In all reality, she doubted that the title of Pirate King was inherited, as she had been elected into that position. William and Sammi would both inherit the titles of pirate lords from her and Jack, but Elizabeth saw no need to inform them of that just yet. "I choose neither of you."

"What?" Sammi cried, at the same time a shocked William said,

"Mum!" Elizabeth caught Ana's eye, who was trying her best not to laugh.

"I was thinking of bequeathing little Teague with the title, actually." Both children stared at her, aghast.

"You'd choose my little brother over us?" Sammi stated, incredulous. "And they say my father's mad."

"I heard that!" Jack bellowed from his position at the helm.

"But Mum, Teague doesn't _do_ anything," William protested. "All he does is eat, sleep, and toddle around the ship."

"I don't see Teague talking back to me," Elizabeth pointed out.

"That's because he can barely talk," mumbled Sammi.

"Teague certainly never begs me for a real sword at least once a week," said Elizabeth, her eyebrows raised at her son. William had the decency to look abashed.

"Teague doesn't eavesdrop on his parents' private conversations," added Ana, winking at Elizabeth.

"Mum!" Sammi moaned. "Quit trying to make me feel guilty." Ana laughed.

"Alright, I'll stop. But I need to you to keep your brother occupied - it's just until I finish talking with Elizabeth. Why don't you take him back to our cabin?"

"Yes, Mum," sighed Sammi. After Ana had placed Teague on his feet, his big sister and William held on to each of his hands in an effort to keep him balanced. It was slow going, as Teague would fall over every few seconds. They continued to sing their pirate song, which Ana and Elizabeth couldn't help overhearing .

"Oh a jolly roger is what I need, my crew will follow where I lead. We are rough, we are tough, and we really know our stuff. A pirate's life is the life for me. We're searchin' for a treasure chest, gold and silver we like best! Doubloons everywhere, there's danger in the air. A pirate's life is the life for me."

"Who taught them that one?" Elizabeth asked as they headed belowdecks to her cabin for privacy. "I don't ever remember hearing that one from Jack."

"It was Pintel and Ragetti," Ana admitted. "They told me it was a song appropriate for children, and for once they were right about something." Elizabeth laughed.

"It figures. It's such a silly song; it's not surprising that it came from Pintel and Ragetti."

"Where were we?" Ana asked as they entered Elizabeth's cabin and sat down on her bed. "Oh, I remember - the dream about Will. Tell me everything." Elizabeth explained about how Will had chosen immortality, power, and Calypso over her.

"Do you think it's possible that Will won't show on Thursday?" Elizabeth asked, all her fears bared. Ana shrugged.

"It's possible, but I don't think it's probable." Elizabeth recognized her answer as one that Jack would give. Ana and Jack had been living together so long, Elizabeth had noticed that their mannerisms had begun to rub off on each other. Jack seemed to be rolling his eyes more as of late, and Ana had embraced Jack's witty sense of humor. Elizabeth wondered what she would've picked up from Will had they been living together for ten years.

"Elizabeth, from what I know about Will, I don't think he's interested in having the power to rule the seas," Ana said, trying her best to console her friend. "He also doesn't seem like the type of man who would want to stay immortal if he couldn't be with you. I'll bet he's just waiting to get that kiss from you so he can be mortal again."

"I hope so." Elizabeth sighed, and the two friends hugged. "I've just been waiting for so long, Ana. I know Will promised to return, but that was a decade ago. People change. We've both been celibate for an ungodly amount of time - what if he was ensnared by the beautiful goddess of the sea? I can't compete with that."

"Will gave you his heart, Elizabeth," Ana reminded her. "He trusted you enough to keep it safe. Right now you just have to trust in Will's love for you."

"You're right," Elizabeth agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I shouldn't be doubting him like this. If Will knew, he'd be so disappointed in me."

"No he wouldn't; he'd understand. Will is probably having the same doubts about you right now," said Ana. "It's only natural when you've been separated from someone you love, especially for this length of time." They were still discussing Calypso when Jack knocked on the door much later.

"You've both been in there for over an hour. Everything alright?" Ana wordlessly asked Elizabeth if they could share their conversation with Jack.

"Come in," Ana said, after receiving Elizabeth's approval. Jack took a seat on the bed next to Ana. "She's worried that Calypso will take Will away from her. Tell her that she's got nothing to worry about." Jack's eyes widened at the mention of his former lover. He exhaled slowly.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to lie to you," Jack said calmly. "I know from experience that Calypso is a very seductive woman, er goddess. If she has her eye on someone, she'll usually get him sooner or later."

"Jack, you're not helping," Ana hissed dangerously as Elizabeth paled at this information.

"But," Jack continued quickly, wanting to avoid a slap, "If there were a man that would have the willpower resist Calypso's advances, it would be Will." Jack chuckled at his own joke. "Willpower. Not to worry, Lizzie. He'll be there - the lad's loved you since he was twelve. No decade of separation will change the way he feels about you. And besides, Will isn't going to abandon his son the same way Bootstrap abandoned him." Elizabeth had to admit she hadn't thought of that.

"Wait a minute," Ana said slowly, just realizing what Jack said earlier. "What do you mean you know from personal experience?" Jack hurriedly got to his feet.

"I think I'd better go check on the children."

"Jack," Ana said warningly. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No," he said rather too innocently for Elizabeth's taste as he inched towards the door. Ana gave him the evil eye.

"Don't take another step. Was one of your former lovers the bloody goddess of the sea?" He winced.

"How was I supposed to know she was a goddess?!" Jack erupted. "She went by a different name; she was trapped in human form back then. I just thought she was a voodoo priestess or something."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" His significant other asked, her voice getting steadily louder. "I thought we said 'no secrets', Jack!" He gulped.

"I would've told you, but I didn't want you to think you had to measure up to her," he explained. Ana raised her eyebrows.

"And do I?"

"Well..." Jack's hesitation earned him a stinging slap.

"What else haven't you told me?" She asked, furious. "Maybe I should go pay a visit to your old 'friends' in Tortuga - perhaps they could enlighten me on your past escapades."

"You wouldn't!" Jack was mortified. There were some things that Ana had no business knowing about him, and he wanted to keep it that way. How he wished that he'd kept his big mouth shut about Calypso. Oh why did he let that slip? WHY!

"Don't test me, Sparrow." Her voice was dangerously low.

Ana shook her finger at him, indicating she'd been pushed to her limits. Elizabeth could barely contain her laughter as she watched Ana chase Jack out of the room and up onto the top deck. Her friends' bickering had done the trick - she was no longer agonizing over whether Will would return to her.

Still chuckling, she went to Jack and Ana's cabin and released Sammi and William from their responsibility of watching Teague. She took the youngest Sparrow in her arms, and carried him up to the top deck to find his parents. Elizabeth knew that tonight, she would sleep much better. Will wouldn't betray her; deep within her heart she knew he had remained true.

333

_Just after midnight_

"Welcome about the _Conqueror_, Mrs. Turner. Lord Beckett will be down shortly to see you." And with that Elizabeth found herself unceremoniously shoved into the brig of an enemy ship. It all happened so fast, she recalled as she sat there in shock.

She'd been sleeping peacefully in her cabin on the _Pearl_, when she'd been awakened by the sound of cannonfire. It didn't take long for her to realize, to her horror, that the ship was under attack! She ordered William to stay with Ana, Sammi, and Teague in the relative safety of Ana and Jack's cabin while she gathered her sword and pistol. Without a second thought, she followed Jack up the stairs, and into the fray. She'd only been fighting enemy soldiers for about a minute before she was completely surrounded, disarmed, and taken back to the enemy ship. The soldiers had bound her hands and had carried her below.

And now she was stuck in the brig of an EITC ship, awaiting Lord Beckett's arrival. Elizabeth was frightened, and she cursed her bad luck. She didn't know what Beckett wanted with her, but she knew it couldn't be good. Elizabeth knew that once Ana and Jack had figured out what had happened, they would try to rescue her. But would they arrive soon enough save her, turn around, and reach Shipwreck Island in time to meet Will? Elizabeth didn't want to dwell on it. She reassured herself that if anyone could pull that off, it would be Jack Sparrow.

Her only alternative was to think of her son. William was probably just realizing that his mother was missing. Would Ana comfort him? Surely she would. But no amount of comfort could change the fact that his mother was gone. Elizabeth hated that her son's first night away from her had to be under these dismal circumstances.

Then Elizabeth heard the voice of a man she'd hoped never to meet again - Lord Alexander Beckett. The ominous echo of his footsteps grew closer. At last he came into view. He was dressed in finery and bewigged as usual. One of the guards unlocked the cell and Beckett stepped inside.

"Leave us," he ordered. The guards did as they were told, and Elizabeth was truly alone with this incredibly powerful yet terrible man. Elizabeth struggled against the bonds that tied her hands but it was useless. Beckett smirked, as if he enjoyed her discomfort.

"We meet again, Mrs. Turner." The head of the EITC moved closer to her, studying her critically. "You're a very beautiful woman, Elizabeth." His cold fingertips caressed her soft cheeks, causing her to flinch at the unwelcome gesture.

"Don't touch me," she spat, shooting him an murderous glare. Elizabeth shivered inwardly as the man continued to appraise her.

"I know what you're thinking," he drawled. "For one, you're still deciding on the best way to have your revenge on me."

"You're damn right," she muttered icily.

"I also know that you're cursing our timing - I'd wager that you'd preferred it to be sometime after this thursday?" Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. She stopped struggling, and stared at the man in surprise. "Yes, I know all about your little rendezvous with dear William," Beckett continued speaking as if they were discussing something as trivial as the weather. "And I'm afraid I won't be letting you go until Mr. Turner's one day ashore has passed."

"No! You can't do this to us!" She cried. "If I'm not there on Thursday, Will will think that I abandoned him!" A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she thought how Will would react if she didn't show. "He'll be cursed for another ten years if I'm not there."

"Indeed - I'm counting on it," Beckett sneered at her. "After Thursday passes, I won't need to keep you here any longer. I will trade you to Sparrow for the chest, and then I will control the _Flying Dutchman_ as well as the fate of every pirate. Your husband will have no choice but to submit to my demands."

"Alexander, I beg you, let me go to Will on Thursday," Elizabeth pleaded. "We can work something out; I swear I'll find another way to repay you -"

"Can you deliver the pirate lords to me?" Incredulous, Elizabeth's mouth fell open.

"That's not fair; I can't just betray those who-"

"Pity," he interrupted her. "It was worth a try. Some Pirate King you are." Beckett made a move for the door but Elizabeth called out after him.

"Stop!"

"Yes?" Beckett looked at her expectantly.

"If you let me free Will from the curse, I promise to stay as your captive."

"That's very tempting," he mused, stroking his mustache as his gaze raked over her body. As she was still dressed in her white nightgown, his gaze made her most uncomfortable. Then Beckett's hand reached towards her, as if he were about to grope her chest. Elizabeth shrank back in fear - he wouldn't actually sink so low as to treat her as he would a whore, would he? So when Beckett's hand closed on the key that hung on a cord around her neck, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"This must be the key to his heart. How touching." Beckett sniggered, fingering the oddly shaped iron key. "I'll be taking that now." He removed the key from Elizabeth's neck, leaving her feeling strangely bare. She'd worn the key for ten years, she didn't feel complete without it.

"Do we have a bargain?" she pressed him anxiously, as he pocketed the key. "I give you my word as the Pirate King that I'll remain your prisoner forever." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"What good is the word of a pirate? You won't stay - you're the mother of a nine year-old son. Do you honestly think I'd believe that you'd leave him? Good lord, woman. I thought you were intelligent. Goodnight, Elizabeth." She grimaced, mentally berating herself for not coming up with a believable bargain.

"Wait," she cried. "You can't be as heartless as everyone says. If I'm not on that island on Thursday, Will will think I don't love him anymore. Who knows how he'll react - Jones went mad with heartache when Calypso betrayed him. Please, don't let that happen to him!"

"That's not my problem," Beckett said coldly. "Heartbroken or not, it doesn't matter; either way, I'll still have control over the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Pleasant dreams." He slammed the door, locked it, and left. Elizabeth was left alone in darkness with her dark thoughts.

333

Jack had been chasing Beckett's ship for the entire day, and they were just now getting close to the damned vessel. He was understandibly frustrated - the _Black Pearl _was easily the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and should be able to outdistance an EITC ship. But while the _Pearl_ had been slowed by choppy waters and winds blowing against the sails, the other ship didn't seem to be affected at all by the weather. The _Pearl_'s captain didn't want to think about what that meant. Instead he'd put all of his efforts into insuring the _Pearl_ gained on the other ship.

It hadn't taken them long to understand why the attacking ship had ceased firing and fled the scene. The entire attack had obviously been planned so that the EITC would achieve their single objective, which was to capture Elizabeth. Jack had had trouble following the fleeing ship, as they were surrounded by an unnatural fog, which was how the ship had surprised them in the first place. While Ana was doing her best to explain to William what had happened to his mother, Jack tried to figure out why Beckett had gone after her instead of the chest. The answer came to him, and Jack was forced to admit that Beckett had somehow known about their meeting with Will. That was why he'd captured Elizabeth, to ensure that Will was cursed for another ten years. Then, he'd gain control of the chest, the _Dutchman_, and eventually the entire ocean.

Jack had no brilliant plan on how to save Elizabeth - but he knew that he'd have only one shot at it. If the EITC discovered what he was up to before he found her, then Elizabeth would have no chance at getting to Will on time. Jack wasn't going to let that happen. He decided to use the same plan on Beckett that Beckett used on him. It seemed logical that Beckett wouldn't expect Jack to use his own plan against him, which was why Jack had decided to go ahead with it. When night came, Jack had decided that under the cover of darkness was the best time to go ahead with their rescue mission. Thankfully, the _Conqueror_ had dropped anchor for the night, so Jack knew they'd only have to contend with the night shift - that is until someone sounded the alarm.

"Gibbs, you will stay to guard the children, along with Murtogg and Mullroy. The rest of you are going aboard with me." Jack quietly divided the remaining pirates into two groups. "They may fire upon the _Pearl_ if we're unlucky. Gibbs, I'm holding you directly responsible for the safety of my children, and young William's as well."

"You can count on me, Cap'n." Jack nodded at his first mate - he knew he could trust Gibbs with this important task. Then he called the names of his two silliest crewmembers.

"Pintel, Ragetti?" They both grinned at their revered captain.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Jack sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you fellows to go first. You know how you're always saying how you're so good at using your guns as clubs? Well, now's your chance. We want you and anyone else in your group to climb the anchor and knock the guards unconcious. Try not to make too much noise, and whatever you do, don't let anyone sound the alarm. Because we're screwed the moment Beckett knows we're aboard his ship. Got that?" They nodded enthusiastically. "Good. While you're doing this, my group will be sneaking around trying to find Elizabeth. If we get lucky, we'll free her and leave before anyone even knows we're there..."

While Jack was explaining the plan to the crew, Ana was saying her goodbyes to her children and William.

"Sammi, the three of you must stay in our cabin; it's the safest place on the ship. Don't leave for anything," Ana ordered. "You and William are responsible for Teague. Promise me you'll stay safely hidden?"

"We will, Mum," Sammi promised. William nodded as well, his expression solemn. Ana knew he was thinking about his mother.

"Don't worry, William. We'll have your mum back soon." Ana did her best to console him, but they both knew that she couldn't guarantee his mother's safe return.

"I love you, Mum," Sammi cried, rushing into her mother's arms. "Don't die, okay?" Ana closed her eyes as she embraced her daughter.

"I love you too, darling. I'll be fine," she reassured them. She released her daughter. "Remember all those swordfighting tips your father's been giving me? Now I'll have the chance to put those skills to good use. " She smiled at the children, but in truth she was terrified she wouldn't see them again. After all, who could predict the outcome of a battle, if it came to that? Who knew how long it would take to find Elizabeth? And if Beckett awoke, they would have no choice but to fight... Her son jolted her thoughts back to the present.

"Ma!" Teague called happily, reaching his arms out to Ana. She scooped him up and held her son close, whispering her love for him. Then Ana handed Teague off to his sister, and joined Jack's group that were getting ready to row over the _Conqueror_. She couldn't bring herself to actually say goodbye...

"Into the cabin, the lot of ya," Gibbs instructed as Sammi was craning her neck for one last glance at her parents. William quickly obeyed, but Sammi was still trying to locate her parents in the crowd. Was that her father talking to Marty and Mr. Cotton? It might be him, she wasn't sure.

"Let's go, missy!" Gibbs insisted, so Sammi reluctantly led her brother into the safety of her parents' cabin. Gibbs made sure they were safely locked in, and he sat outside near the door, accompanied by Murtogg and Mullroy. Sammi and William could hear the duo pacing outside.

"I'm scared, William" Sammi whispered, as they settled down under the large bed. Teague had immediately fallen asleep next to them, for which they were thankful.

"Me too," William admitted. "I might lose both of my parents. My mum's been captured by Lord Beckett, and if we don't get her back in time, she can't free my father from the curse. What will happen to me if Mum dies?"

"Then you'll come live with us," Sammi said matter-of-factly. William sighed.

"I've been looking forward to meeting my father for my whole life, and when I finally get the chance, something happens to mess it up." Sammi had no idea what to say to that.

"There's still hope, though," she reminded him. "If my parents find your mum and bring her back soon, we have a chance of reaching the island on time."

"That's a big if," Will said glumly. They continued to talk quietly, not wanting to wake little Teague.

"It's been awhile," Sammi said worriedly. "I hope my parents are okay."

"I'm sure they are," said William. But the _Conqueror_ suggested otherwise. They both jumped as they felt a canonball strike the _Pearl_. Sammi squeezed William's hand, and they huddled together, terrified as the _Conqueror_ did its best to injure the _Pearl_.

"If we ever get out of this, I'll never misbehave again," Sammi vowed quietly. William snorted, but still smiled at his friend.

"That's doubtful."

333

On the _Conqueror_, Jack and Ana still hadn't located Elizabeth. Pintel and Ragetti's group must've done their job well because the ship was still quiet.

"We've peeked in Beckett's office, we've searched the top two decks... where can she be?" Ana whispered.

"I think it's time to check the brig," Jack said grimly. "Yes, I know it'll be extra dangerous venturing down that far," he said before Ana could ask the question. "But I don't know where else he'd be holding her." Ana nodded, and they wordlessly followed the stairs, decending into the depths of the ship. They'd reached the lowest level, and Jack took the left passage, and Ana took the right. Jack had just turned the corner when he ran smackdab into a sentry.

"Don't move, and don't say a word," Jack threatened, pointing his gun at the man's temple. "Are those the keys to the brig?" Jack pointed to the keys hanging from the man's belt. The soldier nodded nervously. "Toss them here." But before he could do so, the soldier's companion discovered them and yelled the alarm. He was gone before Jack could think about firing a shot.

"Bugger," Jack cursed as he took a leaf out of Pintel and Ragetti's book and clubbed the first soldier on the head. He then extracted the keys from the man's unconcious form.

"Ana, we're going to have company!"

"Jack, down here!" She called, and Jack assumed that she'd located Elizabeth. He had guessed right - Elizabeth was indeed locked up in the brig. That was when Jack first heard the _Conqueror_'_s_ cannon's firing at the _Pearl_. He prayed that the children would be alright.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, thrilled to see him. He rushed over to the lock and tried three keys until he found the one that fit. He quickly unlocked the door, and Elizabeth ran out.

"We've got to move," he yelled, and Elizabeth followed right behind him. Ana led them up the stairs, and they had almost reached the top deck when they heard soldiers coming up behind them.

"Fire!" Elizabeth heard what she knew to be Lord Beckett's voice. And then she felt the agony of a bullet piercing her side. She looked down in disbelief at her wound that gushed crimson blood all over her pure white nightgown.

"Elizabeth, no!!" Ana screamed. Elizabeth tried to tell Ana that she could still walk, but the words didn't want to come out. Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over her. Then someone grabbed her as she started to fall backwards.

"I've got you," she heard Jack say. And then everything went black.

333

Meanwhile, on the _Flying Dutchman_

Captain Will Turner stared at the grandiose organ whose pipes occupied most of his cabin. He wouldn't miss it. In fact, he was quite looking forward to sleeping in a real bed, instead of his threadbare hammock he'd had to make do with. Or rather, he was looking forward to _sharing _a bed for the first time with his wife. _Elizabeth and I never got to sleep in a bed together. Well, I'll be sure we remedy that. _Will, of course, wasn't actually thinking of sleeping at all. But before his thoughts could run away with him, as they often did when his wife was concerned, duty called.

"Captain - we found some!" Will recognized Macchus's voice, and instead of grimacing as usual when he heard there were souls to be harvested, he smiled. Will had been smiling all week. It rather unnerved his crew, but they all understood that he was more than ready relinquish his duties as Captain of the _Dutchman_. They knew he longed to be free of the curse; free to return to his wife, to his son, and to the land of the living. He had been gone from that realm for far too long.

Will had been looking forward to his last haul of lost souls - he hoped that this was it. Then, he could relax until it was time to go ashore. At sunrise - sunset in Elizabeth's realm - he would set course to surface near Shipwreck Island. There, he would kiss Elizabeth like no tomorrow, and his heart would be returned to him. He wondered how that would feel, to go from immortal to mortal in a single instant, and then he realized he could care less. As long as he was home with his family, that's all that would matter.

Captain Turner stepped out of the sanctuary of his cabin, and out into the elements. He saw the batch of rowboats in question, and ordered the _Dutchman_ to sail closer. As they neared the boats, Will was able to tell they'd come upon several men, one woman, and no children. Will found himself staring at the thin form of the woman - he was still too far away to see her face. _It's not her, it's not her, it's not her,_ his voice repeated in his head. Will had endured this torture every single time he'd picked up new batches of souls, and it was never her. He forced himself to look away.

Instead he focused on the men. They drew nearer, and to Will it seemed that they were five EITC sailors who'd been claimed by the sea. But that got him thinking. Why would a woman to die alongside men of the EITC? Perhaps there'd been a battle and she'd been among the casualties. Will couldn't take it any longer. He looked at the woman's face, and if he'd had his heart, it would've stopped.

For in the last boat, wearing a white, blood-stained nightgown, was his Elizabeth.

End Ch.16

A/N: I'VE GONE AND LEFT YOU WITH A MOST EVIL CLIFFIE! Aren't you thrilled that you've got to wait another week to find out what happens next? I know you are! Review and tell me how much you despise me. (I can take it.) Hehe. Seriously though, I hope you're pleased with the time jump and all that's happened. I can honestly say that the next chapter will be the last chapter of Part I. And you know what that means!! (Yep, you guessed it.) A worse, even more evil cliffie.


	17. Nothing Is As It Seems

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created.

A/N: Let me tell you, dear friends, that cliff hangers work. My number of reviews practically doubled this time, with people expressing their outrage that I killed Elizabeth. I've never received so many "nos" and "OMGs" in my life. I'm glad that you all care so much. :) By the way, when I went to the mall last week, I walked by this store that sells movie posters and they had lifesize stand-ups of Jack and Will! They're wearing their AWE costumes. I swear my heart stopped when I saw stand-up Will. Anyway, enough of my gushing - on to the new chapter. It's the last chapter of Part I! I'm pretty sure you will be quite shocked.

Ch. 17: Nothing Is As It Seems

(Recap)

Captain Turner stepped out of the sanctuary of his cabin, and out into the elements. He saw the batch of rowboats in question, and ordered the _Dutchman_ to sail closer. As they neared the boats, Will was able to tell they'd come upon several men, one woman, and no children. Will found himself staring at the thin form of the woman - he was still too far away to see her face. _It's not her, it's not her, it's not her,_ his voice repeated in his head. Will had endured this torture every single time he'd picked up new batches of souls, and it was never her. He forced himself to look away.

Instead he focused on the men. They drew nearer, and to Will it seemed that they were five EITC sailors who'd been claimed by the sea. But that got him thinking. Why would a woman to die alongside men of the EITC? Perhaps there'd been a battle and she'd been among the casualties. Will couldn't take it any longer. He looked at the woman's face, and if he'd had his heart, it would've stopped.

For in the last boat, wearing a white, blood-stained nightgown, was his Elizabeth.

(End recap)

"No!" Will breathed, horrified by the sight of his beloved in his other-worldly realm. How could this have happened? How was it that his wife was out there among the dead? They had been so damn close! Only one day was left and they would've been reunited forever. Instead, Will's love had died at sea, and he knew there was no way to save her.

"Elizabeth!" Heartbroken, Will murmured his wife's name as Elizabeth's boat drifted closer. Their eyes met in anguish and Will saw the sorrow reflecting in Elizabeth's honey eyes. His eyes drifted down to the bloody wound in her side, and he had to look away. Will knew exactly what Elizabeth's death meant - he wouldn't be freed from the curse, unless Calypso decided to release him from it. And since he had blatantly rejected the sea goddess, Will knew that he was now cursed as the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _for all eternity. He would never get to see his son, or visit his friend Jack Sparrow, except for once every ten years. And even if Elizabeth decided to stay with him, he would eventually lose her too...

"Captain, the question." Macchus's jarring voice reminded Will that he still had a job to do. As the crew of the _Flying Dutchman _hauled the EITC soldiers aboard, Will asked them the once-dreaded question. Of the five men, only one had asked to stay on as part of the crew. But Will could care less about the men. His focus had turned to his beautiful deceased wife, who stood before him in her nightgown on the deck of his spectral ship. Husband and wife silently stared at each other, but neither made a move. Hands shaking, Will stood paralyzed before her. How he wished this was a dream, where he could wake up and find that he had another chance at happiness. But this was no dream.

"Bosun, fetch Bootstrap," Macchus quietly ordered. As the other man scurried away, Macchus realized he didn't know what else to do. For there was no doubt in his mind that the pretty lady in front of him was Captain Turner's wife. There was no other explanation for his captain's strange behavior. Macchus cleared his throat to get his captain's attention. Captain Turner jumped, and when he turned to face him, Macchus had never seen the man looking so lost.

"Ask her," Macchus said softly. He knew that his captain dreaded her answer, but there was no way around it. For Will was bound by the curse to offer all souls the choice.

"Do you fear death?" Will whispered, praying that she would say yes. It was selfish, he knew, but at least then they would have more time together.

"Yes," Elizabeth cried. "I fear death; I want to join your crew." Will's shoulders sagged with relief, and Elizabeth crossed the distance between them to end up in her husband's strong arms. She pulled him down for a kiss, which Will returned with fervor.

"What's going on here?" Bootstrap's gruff voice caused them to pull apart.

"Father, Elizabeth was among the souls that we just found," Will said, his voice barely audible. Bootstrap had never seen his son this shaken up. And rightly so, he had lost his chance at a normal life with his wife and son.

"Hello, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said with a slight smile. "It's been a long time." She offered her hand and he shook it.

"Will, if you want me to leave..." Bootstrap trailed off, but Will was already shaking his head.

"Stay. I want you to know what happened to her, as I won't be able to repeat it." The elder Turner nodded, and took a seat on a nearby crate. He would stay if that was his son's wish. Will gently took his wife's hands in his before questioning her about her death.

"Elizabeth, love, who did this to you? How did you die?" She sniffed in response.

"Will, I'm so sorry. If I'd only lived another day then we could've..."

"Shhh," he soothed her, encircling her trembling form with his strong arms. "Don't worry about that now. I just want you to tell me what happened." She sighed as he tenderly rubbed her back.

"I was on the _Pearl_, on my way to meet you, when we were ambushed in the night by an EITC ship. I was kidnapped on Lord Beckett's orders and-"

"Lord Beckett?" Will exclaimed, looking at her in surprise. "But he's dead." Elizabeth shook his head.

"Not that one. The new one is Lord Alexander Beckett, Cutler's younger brother." Will frowned.

"It was almost as if Beckett knew you would be coming."

"He did know," Elizabeth admitted.

"But how could he know that?" Will asked, rattled by this information. "Hardly anyone besides us knew the specifics of the curse."

"Maybe he's working with someone who does know? It doesn't matter," Elizabeth said. She was clearly put off by the question.

"You're right - it doesn't matter," Will agreed, entranced by his wife's hypnotic, loving gaze. "What happened after Beckett kidnapped you?"

"Well, it took Jack an entire day to catch up with me," said Elizabeth. "But then he-"

"Hang on," interrupted Bootstrap, who had been listening attentively. "The _Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. How is it that Jack took all day to overtake a bulky EITC ship?" Elizabeth shrugged at her father-in-law.

"Bad weather?" She turned her attention back to Will. "Anyways, that night Jack and some of his crew snuck over to Beckett's ship to rescue me. Jack was able to free me from the brig but by then someone had alerted Beckett that I was trying to escape. I almost made it up to the top deck, but I was shot in the side from behind by one of Beckett's soldiers. Dizziness washed over me and I fainted from the loss of blood. And that's all I remember," Elizabeth said with regret.

"What about our son?" Will asked, just now thinking to ask about him. "Is he safe?" Bootstrap, too, eagerly listened for news of his grandson.

"I'm sure he's fine," Elizabeth said flippantly, losing her fingers in Will's thick dark locks. Her fingers felt like absolute heaven to Will, and he was having trouble paying attention to what she was saying. "He stayed hidden in Jack's cabin during the battle. Don't worry, love - Jack will care for him."

"Jack?" Will winced. That jolted him out of his daze. "I'm sure he made a good uncle, but I'm not so sure if I want him to be my son's sole guardian. And besides, I want William to have a mother."

"Will, I couldn't help that I was killed," Elizabeth retorted, her eyes tearing up. "I already feel guilty enough already without you reminding me that he won't have a mother anymore."

"I'm sorry," Will apologized. "Please don't cry, love! I just want the best for our son."

"Don't you trust my judgement?" Elizabeth sniffed, hurt by his doubts. "Jack's changed since you last saw him, he's much more responsible now than he used to be."

"Of course I trust you, Elizabeth." Will captured her lips in another kiss, as if to prove his point. After they broke apart, Will stepped back, as if to admire her. "Even in death, you are so incredibly beautiful." Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him, basking in the compliment.

"You're quite desirable yourself," she told him, caressing Will's cheek. Beginning to feel uncomfortable, Bootstrap stood up and turned to leave. It was only fair that he give them their privacy. But Will's next question stopped him midstride. Ever curious about his grandson, Bootstrap paused. Casually, he turned his back to them, so he could listen to their conversation without being discovered.

"Tell me about William," her husband urged, leaning into his wife's magic touch. "Is he anything like me? What does he like to do for fun? Does he have many friends? What does he want to be when he grows up?"

"I can tell you all about our son some other time," she murmured. Bootstrap frowned. She didn't want to talk about their son? That didn't seem much like Elizabeth at all. Something fishy was going on...

"I've spent the last ten years with our son," Elizabeth was saying. "Right now, I just want to be with you. It has been so very long, my William." She draped her arms possessively around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"Much too long," Will agreed, a hitch in his breath. He shivered at their close proximity as his body began to react to her. How he'd longed for this, this loving intimacy that he shared with his wife. She was proof that their love had endured during their separation. Oh, how he loved her!

"I want you," Elizabeth whispered, her breath hot on his ear. Will's eyes widened in surprise at her lusty remark, and he had to stifle a moan that was threatening to escape his lips. When had Elizabeth learned to be such a tease? To his disappointment, she pulled away, giving him a saucy wink.

"Captain Turner, will you show me to your cabin?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Okay," Will squeaked. When he looked at his wife, all his mind knew was bliss. Will didn't remember Elizabeth ever being quite this forward, but who was he to complain? They'd been celibate for ten years - that had to be it. She obviously wanted him as much as he wanted her. It was that simple. Will scooped up his giggling wife, who threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his back. He silenced her with a hungry kiss.

All the while, Bootstrap was quite troubled by what he'd overheard. He turned around to take another look at the young couple. Elizabeth was now resting her head on Will's shoulder. Catching Bootstrap's eye, she smirked at him, and tightened her vicelike grip around Will. Bootstrap's blood ran cold - he knew that smirk! Bootstrap knew what he had to do.

"Stop," Bootstrap boomed. Will set Elizabeth down so he could talk with his father. "I don't think you should be alone with her, Will." Taken back, Will frowned as he watched his father move to stand between them and his cabin.

"Father, I don't need you to be telling me what I can and can't do with my wife." Bootstrap's expression was grave.

"That's not your wife."

"What are you talking about?" Will growled. "This _is_ Elizabeth."

"No it's not," Bootstrap insisted. Father and son glared at one another. Then Bootstrap addressed the woman standing before him. "Are you Elizabeth Turner?"

"Will, I don't have to stand for this!" Elizabeth cried angrily. "Let's go." She gently pulled him towards the direction of his cabin.

"Son, you're making a big mistake! Make her answer the question," Bootstrap pleaded.

"Will, are you just going to let him accuse me of not being your wife?" Elizabeth huffed.

"No," Will said firmly. "Father, you've gone too far. I don't know what your motive is and I don't care. Step aside." But Bootstrap stubbornly held his ground.

"She's the one with the motive," Bootstrap insisted. "Ask her why she won't answer the question." Will's anger continued to grow at his father. Couldn't he see that this was Elizabeth?

"Will, I stole the cursed medallion that he gave you on the first day we met. You didn't get it back until that day we were alone in the hold of the _Interceptor_." Elizabeth gave the shocked Bootstrap a smug smile.

"See? Elizabeth is the only person who knows about that," said Will. But Bootstrap wouldn't budge.

"That's not Elizabeth Turner."

"Don't make me hurt you, Father," Will threatened. "Step aside!"

"Will, she's not acting normally," pleaded Bootstrap. "Would the Elizabeth you married refuse to speak about your son?" But Will wasn't really listening to his father. Instead, he was thinking about how he needed to be alone with Elizabeth. If asking Elizabeth to answer the question would placate his father, Will would do it. Then he and his wife could share their love in the most intimate of ways...

"Let's just clear this up once and far all," Will said, exasperated at his father. He locked eyes with his wife and asked the question. "Are you Elizabeth Turner?" She shot a murderous glare at Bootstrap, then turned back to Will.

"No," she muttered.

"What?" Will paled. "I-I don't understand. You have to be Elizabeth." But then Elizabeth's beautiful face shimmered as her body underwent a quick, blurry transformation. When the fog cleared, a dark-skinned woman stood before them, leering at both Turners.

"Calypso - just as I suspected," Bootstrap said coolly. Will recoiled in horror, backing away from her.

"You! I almost let you..." He couldn't finish his sentance, it was too revolting to consider. "This means that Elizabeth's still alive." The goddess nodded.

"Aye," she said, dropping the accent. "When Beckett failed ta hold her captive, I took matters inta me own hands. I tried ta get ya ta unknowingly cheat on yer wife, so dat ya would be cursed for another ten years. Maybe den, her would lose interest in ya, and ya could be mine." Will knew there was no chance of that happening.

"So _you're_ the one that's working with Beckett! _You_ told him where to find Elizabeth!" Will thundered.

"Very good," she snarled.

"How did you know about the medallion?" Will demanded.

"I viewed your wife's memories that day I delivered your message," said Calypso. "I especially enjoyed one memory in particular." She leered suggestively at Will.

"You're despicable," Will spat, disgusted that Calypso had seen such a private moment. "From now on, you stay away from me and my family. I won't ever be yours, so you might as well give up trying."

"We shall see," she muttered. And with that, Calypso disappeared. Will slumped against the side of the _Dutchman_.

"Oh, God! I almost cheated on Elizabeth," he cried.

"But you didn't," his father reminded him. Will stared at him with sad eyes.

"I let her touch me, I let her kiss me! I desired her, Father." Will closed his eyes. "I've never been so ashamed of my behavior."

"Will, she looked like your wife," said Boostrap. "Anyone would've been fooled."

"You weren't," his son countered. "How did you know it was Calypso?" Bootstrap shrugged.

"She was acting awfully possessive of you. And then she gave me this terrible smirk..."

"I still don't understand why she admitted that she wasn't Elizabeth," said Will. Bootstrap explained as he did his best to dispel his son's confusion.

"She can't lie, not when she's asked a direct question. Oh, she can pretend to be someone else," Bootstrap said as his son raised his eyebrows. "She can even dodge questions. But Calypso cannot tell a blatant lie. Every good pirate knows that."

"I didn't know that." Will sounded forlorn. "I should've known it wasn't Elizabeth. Calypso was affecting my mind, like before. I should've realized-"

"It's not your fault," Bootstrap interrupted, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you before, you were just trying to help." Will hung his head.

"William, you weren't yourself when you yelled at me," Bootstrap said gently. "I don't hold it against you." Will sighed.

"I'm glad. By the way, have you made your decision yet?" Will had given Bootstrap the option of passing on, or going home with him.

"I have," Bootstrap said, beaming at his only son. "I'm going home with you." In jubilation, Will threw his arms around his father.

"I'm so glad you're not leaving me," Will admitted after they stepped apart. "I've grown so used to having you by my side, that it would be strange not to have you there."

"Well, I'm not staying for you," scoffed Bootstrap. "I want to meet my grandson, that's all."

"Uh huh," Will grinned knowingly. Bootstrap winked, smiling merrily at his son.

"You know, you still have a very good chance that Elizabeth will free you from the curse tomorrow." Will smiled gratefully at his father.

"Thanks to you."

333

On the _Black Pearl_

Elizabeth stirred and stretched in bed. But when she tried to turn over, her side flared with pain. Elizabeth's hands traveled down to the wound to find it properly bandaged. How had this happened? Suddenly her memories came flooding back. Lord Beckett's cold touch. Jack and Ana freeing her from the brig. The agonizing pain of the bullet piercing her side. Had she made it to safety or was she still in the grasp of Beckett's evil clutches? There was only one way to find out. Elizabeth opened her eyes to find a concerned looking Jack Sparrow sitting beside her. _Thank God I'm safe, _she thought with relief.

"You're awake." Elizabeth could hear the concern in the pirate's voice. "Ana and I have been worried sick about you - you lost a lot of blood."

"Where am I?" Elizabeth didn't recognize her surroundings at first.

"You're in my cabin," Jack said gently. "Ana stayed in your room with William, and I stayed in here with you." Jack pointed to the chair he was sitting in. Elizabeth winced, hating that she'd inconvenienced the Sparrows.

"Is William alright?" Even gravely injured, Elizabeth was still a worried mother.

"He's fine," said Jack. "He's a little shaken up about what happened to you, but other than that he's doing okay. He wanted to stay up last night with you, but I wouldn't let him." Elizabeth smiled at her son's concern.

"Thank you for saving me, Jack. I never would've made it out of there if it wasn't for you and Ana." They shared a grim look.

"I couldn't just leave you there," Jack said defensively. "The whelp would kill me if I didn't try to get you to the rendezvous point on time." But Elizabeth knew that Jack accepted her gratitude whether he admitted he'd done a good deed or not. Groaning, Elizabeth's head swam as she sat up for the first time.

"Careful, luv." Jack helped prop her up with pillows, so she could rest comfortably against the headboard.

"How exactly did you manage to save me?" Elizabeth asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Jack grinned at the memory.

"Ana tore off her shirt, and wrapped it your wound. She gave the EITC lads quite a view - that must be why we got out of there so easily."

"How long have I been out of it?" She asked him. Jack sighed.

"It's been over a day now." Elizabeth gasped at this.

"That means I'm supposed to meet Will tonight! Are we close to Shipwreck Island?"

"We're getting closer by the minute," said Jack, not wanting to tell her the whole truth. Elizabeth frowned - he was obviously keeping something from her.

"Jack, what aren't you telling me?" Jack frowned, his dark eyes full of regret.

"We've been caught in some pretty bad weather. But I promise we're sailing as fast as we can," he said. "I don't know if we'll make it there by sunset, but we're going to try." Elizabeth was going to ask what her chances were of making it on time when Ana and William burst into the room.

"Mum!" Her son cried. William ran over to the bed and climbed in next to his mother. He hugged her gently, making sure to mind her injury.

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad you're alright," said Ana, also coming over to the bed.

"Me too." Elizabeth reached for Ana's hand, and she squeezed it.

"Jack, Gibbs needs you on deck," Ana said apologetically. "He said another storm is coming."

"Perfect," Jack murmured to himself. Everyone in the room knew that boded ill for them. By the time Jack got to his feet, his serious mask was in place. After nodding at Elizabeth and Ana, he left the room.

Ana changed Elizabeth's bandages with a little help from William. Then Ana ordered her friend to drink from the water glass that she'd brought.

"Are you hungry?" Ana asked as Elizabeth continued to sip her drink.

"I'm starving," Elizabeth admitted, setting her drink aside.

"That's a good sign," said Ana, smiling at her. "I'll go find something for you to eat."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said gratefully. Ana left the room, leaving Elizabeth alone with her son. They just stared at each other for a moment, each thankful that they'd been granted another day together. Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" William nodded shakily.

"It was terrible, Mum," he whispered. "I thought you were going to die."

"Oh, William." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she held her son close. "Tell me what happened." As Elizabeth rocked her son, he told her about being shut up in Jack's cabin with Sammi and Teague.

"... the worst part was not knowing what had happened to our parents," William said. "And when Beckett's ship started firing at us, that's when we really got scared. But luckily Gibbs and those other two guys were able to stop the EITC soldiers from getting us." Elizabeth smiled at her son.

"I'll have to remember to thank them."

"Soon after that, they brought you on board," said William as he continued his version of the events. "Uncle Jack was carrying you. You had a shirt wrapped around your side, but I could see the blood bleeding through. I knew something was terribly wrong." William sniffed. "After Uncle Jack had guided the _Pearl_ to safety, he came to see me. He told me that you were going to make it, but I knew he didn't believe what he was saying." William looked up at his mother with sad eyes.

"They didn't let me in here, even though I begged to see you. Mum, I thought that I was going to lose you _and _Father!" William's voice finally broke, and stifled sobs racked his body.

"But you didn't lose us," Elizabeth reminded him. "I'm right here with you, William. I'm not going to leave you. I love you so much." She held her son as he softly cried against her. Elizabeth thanked God for sparing her so that she could be with her son, and hopefully her husband. William's sobs had subsided by the time Ana returned with a meal for Elizabeth.

"Jack says that right now, if the weather cooperates, we'll be able to reach the island before sunset," Ana said as she set the tray in front of Elizabeth. The Pirate King smiled at her friend.

"Well that's good-" Elizabeth was cut off by a particularly ominous boom of thunder. "News," she finished lamely. Ana and William did their best to lift Elizabeth's spirits while she ate. Once Elizabeth was finished, they helped her out of bed. It took a couple of tries, but Elizabeth found she was able to walk to the other side of the cabin without falling.

"You've got all day to practice walking," said Ana, and helped Elizabeth back to bed. Just then Sammi burst into the room, with Teague in tow.

"Elizabeth! You're okay!" Then Sammi guiltily turned to face her mother. "I know you said that I wasn't to bother them, but I just wanted to see her!"

"It's alright, Ana," Elizabeth chuckled. "They can stay." Ana looked relieved.

"I'm probably needed on deck," Ana said. "I'll come get you when we're almost there." She nodded at Elizabeth, and took her leave.

"Elizabeth, you must be so excited about getting to see William's father after all these years," Sammi gushed. Elizabeth laughed, and ruffled William's hair.

"I am excited. Extremely excited, even." Elizabeth gave her a dreamy grin.

"Tell me about how you free him from the curse again," Sammi begged. Elizabeth gave her a broad smile. William made a gagging noise, but Sammi and Elizabeth ignored him. Elizabeth began,

"It all starts with a kiss..."

333

Elizabeth distracted the children while the _Pearl_ was pitched this way and that, caught in the terrible tempest. She told them stories, and comforted them when the thunder grew particularly loud. All the while, the hope of getting to be with Will again kept her going. But God seemed to have smiled on them at last. The storm subsided and Ana came running down the hall and into her cabin.

"We're here," she announced, and Elizabeth squealed with delight. Her face lit up as Sammi and Ana wished her good luck. An anxious William helped his mother up the stairs and onto the top deck. Jack already had a dinghy waiting for them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" The pirate captain asked. "You're still recovering, after all." Elizabeth grinned at him and politely declined his offer.

"That's alright, Jack - I've got William with me. He'll help me if I need it. But thank you so much for sailing through the storms to get us here on time. I know Will will appreciate it." And with that, the two Turners boarded the dinghy. Pintel and Ragetti carefully lowered them into the water, and their boat landed in the sea with a small splash. William took the oars and rowed for Shipwreck Island as Jack, Ana, Sammi, and the rest of the crew waved them off.

Slowly, the island grew larger. Elizabeth's heart pounded with anticipation as she watched the sun sink halfway below the horizon. They were going to make it! When William's arms grew tired halfway there, Elizabeth eagerly manned the oars. Her muscles strained as she pulled them ever closer to land. She willed herself to go faster, for the next stroke was a stroke closer to getting to Will. Finally, they reached the shoreline. William hopped out and beached the dinghy. Then he helped his mother out of the boat. They grinned at each other, and William whooped with joy.

"I'm going to meet my father!" Elizabeth beamed as she watched her son run around on the beach. Then she fixed her eyes on the horizon. William came back, and held his mother's hand as they watched the beautiful sunset. _Come on, come on, come on!_ Elizabeth willed the sun to set faster, for this last bit of waiting was agony. _Will, where are you?_ And then the sun vanished.

Elizabeth held her breath. She glanced at William, and she saw that he was as nervous as she. Just as she looked back at the horizon, there was a brilliant flash of green. She and William shared an amazed smile when the _Flying Dutchman_ proudly appeared in the distance. _He's finally here! _It was almost too good to be true, she thought. _He's finally home._

333

Meanwhile on the _Flying Dutchman_

Will's last day of waiting to see his family had been pure torture. He spent the entire day pacing the deck. No amount of nagging on Bootstrap's part had convinced him to calm down. Finally the long day had passed. When sunrise came, an exuberant Will gave the order to sail to the realm of the living.

"Take the wheel, Mr. Turner," Will commanded so that he could climb into the Crow's Nest.

Thanks to his father's guidance, _Flying Dutchman_ surfaced near Shipreck Island. From his lofty place, Will spotted two figures standing in the distance on the island. His heart soared at this sight - he knew it was his wife and son! They still loved him! Then he saw a pirate ship anchored near Shipwreck Island, and with a jolt of happiness, Will recognized it as the _Black Pearl_. Hands shaking, Will climbed down the rigging, hitting the deck in front of his father.

"You go on, son. I'll catch up with you later on the _Pearl_. Son?" But Bootstrap's words weren't heard by Will - he had already dove into the water and was swimming towards the island. He was determined nothing would stop him from getting to his family now.

Back on the island, Elizabeth and William watched him swim closer. But then they saw him slow a bit. William shared an anxious look with his mother. But it was not long before they saw what had impeded Will's progress. Dark clouds were gathering in the distance, and the water grew choppy.

"No!" Elizabeth cried, voicing her frustration. "Not another bloody storm!" And this storm had materialized very quickly, almost out of thin air. "Damn you, Calypso!" Elizabeth screamed, knowing who was responsible for their plight.

As the rain pelted down up them, Elizabeth reluctantly tore her eyes away from Will and looked around to find some shelter. Unfortunately, they were quite unprotected on the beach. So Elizabeth made for the rocks, with William assisting her through the uneven terrain. They both jumped when they heard the cacophany of thunder. She found a shallow gully, and they lay down in that.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!" Elizabeth yelled over the howl of the storm. William nodded, and Elizabeth shielded his body with her own. She was glad that William couldn't see her face, she was probably as terrified now as she'd been when she and Will were fighting Jones. That fight had ended badly, and Elizabeth prayed that the outcome of this storm wouldn't be as terrible as the last. If William got hurt because of the storm, she knew she'd never forgive herself. The rain was stinging her skin now, and while it did hurt, Elizabeth gladly took the pain since it prevented William from feeling it.

Then Elizabeth felt the wind start to grow even stronger. She started to shiver as the stinging rain chilled her to the bone. What happened next seemed quite impossible to Elizabeth. However, she felt the wind wrench her hands out of William's. She didn't even have time to scream. Caught in the wind's harsh and unforgiving grasp, she was flung out of sight.

William screamed in horror as his mother was pulled away by the strength of the storm. What was he supposed to do now? Should he stay there, or should he chance it and try to find his mother? He lay there, frozen with fright as the rain pelted against his now unprotected skin. But then he heard something, something other than the thunder, the rain and the wind. There it was again!

"Elizabeth!" William heard the panicked shout, and relief flooded his young body. It was his father, coming to save them like he had in the stories.

"Father!" William yelled. "Over here!" He hadn't been yelling for too long before an unfamiliar man's form emerged from the rain. William sat up, and for the first time he had a clear glimpse of his father. Father and son gazed at one another in awe, and Will was startled to see his own eyes reflecting back at him. His son was the spitting image of himself!

Not wasting any time, Will leaped down into the gully, and carefully scooped his son up in his arms. He carefully climbed out, and then he was faced with his son's stare again. William seemed to be searching his eyes for something. Acceptance? Love? His father would give him both.

"William," his father murmured as he hugged his son. William basked in the feel of his father's comforting arms around him. "Finally I get to meet you," Will said, brushing the wet, matted dark hair out of his son's eyes. "I've wanted this for so long." He tried to convince his son with his smile that it was true.

"Me too," sighed William. And then he remembered his mother. "Father, Mum's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble? Where is she?" Will asked, suddenly frantic. His son's eyes were sorrowful.

"The wind carried her away." Will tried not to let his imagination run away with him, as he thought of Elizabeth's tiny body being tossed around by the wind.

"Which way?" Will shouted. William pointed in the other direction. Will hadn't taken more than five steps when the wind and rain lessened considerably. That was when he saw them. Standing not far from him were two women. And they both looked like Elizabeth Turner. Both Elizabeths gasped when they saw Will standing before them.

"Calypso, I swear when I get my hands on you..." Will growled at the identical Elizabeths. Then he asked them the determining question. "Are you Elizabeth Turner?"

"No, I'm Calypso," both women said in unison. They both clamped hands over their mouths and glared at the other. Will knew at once that Calypso had bewitched the real Elizabeth to say just that. Then both women started making pleas to both Williams that _they_ were the real Elizabeth. But since Will knew that Calypso had read Elizabeth's mind, he knew he couldn't trust what either of them were saying.

"Mum?" A very confused William stared at the two identical Elizabeths, but he couldn't tell which one was his real mother. Will wasn't having any better success.

"William, can you tell which one is your mother?" Will asked him quietly. William shook his head, but then he had an idea.

"Mum has bandages over her wound that's on her left side," he remembered. He noticed his father flinched at the thought of his mother injured.

"Let me see your left side," Will bellowed. Both women hiked up their skirts to show him their bandages. Will growled in frustration. He was tired of these games. He was tired of Calypso trying to cheat him out of his family. Then he thought of a way that wouldn't fail to expose who was who.

Will set William down and unsheathed his sword. Then he grabbed his son by the neck to keep him from escaping. Will shouted his threat to the women. "If you don't tell me who you really are, the boy gets it!"

"But Father, I thought," William sniffed, clearly afraid of him. He shivered at the feel of his father's blade on his neck. Will's face was a mask of anger. He had been pushed too far. If one of the women didn't do something soon...

"Stop Will!" One of the Elizabeths cried, hysterical. "Don't hurt our son! I'll do anything..." She threw herself at Will's feet. Will stared down at the woman, his face impassive.

Then he turned his gaze to the other Elizabeth. Love, admiration, and a bit of amusement reflected in her eyes. In one swift movement, Will sheathed his sword, grabbed his son by the hand, and sprinted over to the woman he knew to be his wife. For he knew the real Elizabeth would never believe that he would harm their child.

Their lips met in a desperate kiss, but before they could deepen it, Will suddenly pulled away in shock. Then he guided Elizabeth's hand to his chest, where she could feel the strong beat of heart that now resided there.

"You're mortal!" She exclaimed with delight.

"I know! Isn't it great?" He answered. Elizabeth's eyes blurred with tears as Will pulled her close. He did however, keep one hand locked with William's. He wasn't taking any chances, not with Calypso around.

"Elizabeth, you saved me," Will murmured as she smoothed his hair away from his face. "Your love freed me from the curse!"

"God, Will, I love you." Elizabeth crushed her lips to his before he could respond. It was as if they'd never been parted...

"William Turnah!" Will and Elizabeth jumped, and turned to look at the sky where Calypso now floated above them. She had returned to her normal form, and Will had never seen her more furious than she looked right now. Will and Elizabeth stood on either side of William, doing their best to shield him.

"Calypso, you've lost!" Will yelled into the wind. "You have no right to terrorize my family! Leave us alone!"

"I think not," she growled. Calypso' gaze shifted from an irate Elizabeth to their shivering son. But when the sea goddess looked directly into William's young soul, she was stunned by what she saw there. This could work to her advantage! She knew that Will and Elizabeth would be unconsolable when they found out. Calypso laughed softly, giving the child a sickening smile. He shrank back from her in fear.

"Ya don't know about yer son, do ya," she taunted, gazing hard at Will. "Yah're going ta need my help ta cure him. But since de bot of yah have insulted me, it will take de ultimate sacrifice ta save him from a terrible fate." She leered nastily at them, but at Elizabeth most all. How she loathed the woman who held William Turner's affections!

"Enjoy yer time with yer husband while ya still can." And with those parting words, Calypso faded away into nothingness. The storm immediately calmed, and the winds disappeared. Both parents turned to look at William, who was visibly shaken.

"Don't worry about her," said Will, picking William up again. "You're safe now with us." It felt so right to hold his son in his arms! "By the way, I'm sorry for scaring you when I threatened you with my sword." William grinned smugly at his father.

"You didn't scare me. I've heard the story about how Uncle Jack threatened Mum when they first met enough times - I knew you were just pretending. I knew you'd never really hurt me." He laughed at Will's thunderstruck expression. "I was only pretending to be afraid of you, and it worked 'cause we sure got Calypso with that trick!"

"I'm so glad I didn't scare you," Will said softly. "That's the last thing I want to do. William, I love you so much. I always have, ever since I learned of your birth. And now that I'm back, I'm going to do everything I can to be the father you've always wanted." William bit his lip, which kept his tears at bay. He threw his arms around his father's neck and breathed in his salty scent. This was everything he'd dreamed of, and more.

Elizabeth beamed at Will, and linked her arm through his. What a fine father he was turning out to be! She gestured toward the _Pearl_ in the distance.

"Let's go home."

End Ch. 17

End Part I

A/N: I took pity on you guys, and didn't leave you hanging with a cliffie (for once). I hope that this lived up to everyone's expectations. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written, by far. Don't worry, there will be lots of fluffy Willabeth reunion goodness in the first chapter of Part II. I'd like to congratulate _Kahbou_ for being my 500th reviewer. I'd also like to credit _Shani8_ for being the only one to guess that Calypso was involved with Elizabeth's "death". I had great fun with this story, and I can't wait to continue it! Look for a new chapter in about a week.

Also, I was wondering exactly when you figured out it was Calypso and not Elizabeth in the first part. Was it too obvious? Not obvious enough? Thanks!


	18. Reunited

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I can't believe we're already at part II! I'm so thrilled with the reader response I got from the last chapter. I want to especially thank _Bea_, who is a sparrabether but despite that she still likes the story. There is no higher compliment than that. And who knows, maybe I'll convert her? Hehe. Now on to the reunion that you've all been waiting for!

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

-Part II-

Ch. 18: Reunited

Will gently took Elizabeth's hand in his and they began to slowly make their way over to the dinghy, while William ran on ahead singing 'A Pirate's Life For Me'. The former captain of the _Flying Dutchman _and the current Pirate King could barely take their eyes off each other. It was if they were in a world all their own where time stopped and love presided over all things. They hadn't walked more than twenty paces when Elizabeth stumbled in the sand. Thankfully, Will caught her in his arms just in time to keep her from falling.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, clearly worried.

"I'm fine, Will," she answered, but Will didn't believe her. Not when he noticed Elizabeth's face had gone white as a sheet.

"You're not fine," insisted Will, feeling her burning forehead. Then he remembered something. "You should've reminded me that you're injured!" Before Elizabeth could protest, Will had scooped her off her feet and into his arms. "I won't have you fainting on me."

"Alright," Elizabeth said weakly, holding onto Will with all her might. In truth, she hadn't been feeling well at all, but she didn't want her injury to interfere with their long-awaited reunion. But now it had. When Elizabeth didn't protest to being carried, Will knew that things were serious.

"William!" Elizabeth heard Will call for their son. The boy immediately turned around and rushed back to his parents.

"Mum!" He cried when he saw his father carrying Elizabeth.

"How long ago was she injured?" Will asked his son. William's answer was grim.

"Two days."

"Two days!" Will exclaimed, incredulous. "That's definitely not enough time for her to be out of bed, much less out here! Elizabeth, why didn't you ask someone to come with you?" She shrugged.

"Jack offered, but I turned him down. I just wanted the two of us to be the first people to welcome you back." Will sighed. She did have a point; he did only want to see his family first. But not at the expense of his wife's health!

"William, will you ready the boat?" The boy's eyes lit up with delight at being addressed by his father.

"Yes, Father!" Will watched his son scamper on ahead and slowly push the dinghy into the water. Then he turned back to his wife.

"You know, I think I'm going to like having him around," Will mused as he walked toward the dinghy.

"You'd better," Elizabeth whispered, her voice sticking in her parched throat. "Will, I hate to say it, but I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"Almost there, love." Will hurried the rest of the way, striding out into the shallows where William was expectantly waiting. He gently set Elizabeth down in the boat, and climbed in after her. William held his mother's hands while Will quickly rowed them out to the _Pearl_. Thankfully, it was not long before all three Turners were safely aboard Jack's beloved ship. Once the dinghy was secured, William hopped out and disappeared into the crowd that had gathered to welcome Will back.

"Will!" Jack cried upon seeing his friend cradling Elizabeth's small form as he carefully stepped onto the deck. "It's good to have you back, mate." But if Jack was expecting a warm reply, he was sadly disappointed.

"Jack, Elizabeth needs our help!" Will cried, looking down at his exhausted wife. "She's burning up, feeling dizzy, and barely recovering from a serious loss of blood." Then he fixed his eyes on Jack. "Yet you sent her out there to meet me without any assistance other than our nine year-old son." Jack winced as he was met with the infamous Turner glare. _Why am I not surprised that 'Elizabeth needs help' is the first thing out of his mouth,_ Jack thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Let's take her down below into her cabin," said Jack. "She can rest there."

"I'll go get her some water and bread." Ana had squeezed her way through the crowd, her daughter and William at her heels. Will did not see them. He was too busy worrying about Elizabeth and how they were going to get through the crowd. His wife's eyes had closed, and her breathing had shallowed. Will was worried that she had fainted.

"Oi, move it, gents!" Jack bellowed, and the crowd thinned at once. The crew was quick to obey their captain, and the only people left were Gibbs and Bootstrap.

"Father!" Will exclaimed. "I didn't know you were already here." Bootstrap grinned.

"I arrived shortly before you did. I must say, Calypso makes a hell of a storm." Will winced, reminded of Calypso's cryptic threat about his son.

"We can talk below," Will said, his arms starting to tire.

"That's alright, son," said Bootstrap, catching Gibbs' eye. "We'll just be on deck if you need us." Will knew his father wanted to catch up with his old friend, and that was fine with him. Right now all Will wanted to do was help Elizabeth.

"Jack, lead the way to her cabin." Will followed Jack below down the stairs and past the captain's cabin to find the door to Elizabeth's cabin already open. Ana was waiting for them inside, next to a table topped with food and drink for Elizabeth.

"AnaMaria!" Will said in surprise, as the woman pirate was the last person he was expecting to see. "You rejoined Jack's crew." Will noticed the amused looks shared by Jack and Ana. He was apparently not in on the joke.

"I guess you could say that," Ana laughed, helping Will lay Elizabeth down on her bed. "It's very good to see you, Will," she said, giving him a genuine smile.

"It's good to see you too," Will said politely, sitting down on the bed next to his beloved. Elizabeth stirred as Will lifted her legs to rest on his, so that the blood would rush to her head.

"Will," she breathed, her brown eyes locked on his.

"Yes, love, I'm here," Will said tenderly. "What can I do for you?" Elizabeth gave a weak cough.

"I'd like some water, please."

"Of course," Will said warmly. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Will searched her eyes for an answer, and saw the determination there. She nodded. Will and Ana helped Elizabeth sit up, and Jack swiped some pillows from William's bed to help prop her up. Once she was properly situated, Will took the glass of water and held it to her lips. Elizabeth began to gulp it down, but when Will advised against that, she only took small sips of the life-sustaining liquid. Finally, she pulled away from the glass with a small satisfied sigh.

"Thank you," she told her husband, who could only stare back at her in awe. "May I have some bread?"

Will recovered himself quickly and held the plate where she could reach it. Elizabeth ate some in small bites, but she couldn't finish it all. Will set the plate back on the table and returned to his wife.

"Do you feel any better?" Will asked.

"Much, thanks to you," she said, smiling at him. Gently, they touched foreheads and closed their eyes. The Sparrows couldn't help but be touched by this scene. Jack discreetly put his arm around Ana. He didn't know how Will and Elizabeth had done it - he doubted he could've lasted half that long without his pirate beauty at his side.

"We should go," said Jack, standing up to leave. These two deserved their private time together.

"No," said Will at the same time as Elizabeth said,

"Stay!"

Husband and wife shared a chuckle as Jack sat down on William's bed once more. Elizabeth knew that before they could be alone, Will had to square some things with Jack. They faced Jack and Ana, and behind them Will spied the Dead Man's Chest on Elizabeth's dresser. The top hung off by its hinges, and Will was curious as to how that had happened. He stood and walked over to the chest, predictably finding nothing inside it. The chest had served its purpose, and since Will had broken the curse, it need not play home to another man's heart. Grinning, he felt his own heart beating as he turned back to his friends and his wife.

"I never got to thank you properly for what you did, Jack." Will gave him an earnest smile, which Jack didn't return. "You saved my life, and I am forever grateful. By letting me stab the heart, you gave me the chance to be with Elizabeth again."

"But I cost you ten years away from her," Jack mumbled. "I should've stabbed the bloody thing earlier, and then _I _would've been the ca-"

But their conversation was cut short when the door opened, and a tan-skinned little girl bounded inside followed by young William.

"Mr. Turner, you're back!" She beamed at him. "Or, should I call you Captain Turner? I know you're not the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _anymore because Elizabeth freed you from the curse, but some people really care about those things. It's so good to finally meet you!"

The girl said all of this very fast. Obviously this young girl knew a great deal about him, but Will didn't have the slightest idea who she was or what she was doing on Jack's ship. Standing beside Sammi, William couldn't help but laugh at his father's obvious confusion. Will frowned; his son was no help at all. He looked at his wife for an explanation but she just gave him a knowing smile. Will gave up - he'd have to ask the girl himself, however impolite that might sound.

"Thank you," said Will, studying the girl more closely. She reminded him a bit of AnaMaria. Will couldn't figure out why Jack would allow AnaMaria's little girl aboard his ship. "And who might you be?" The girl smiled prettily.

"I'm Samantha Sparrow, but friends call me Sammi." She graced him with the trademark Sparrow smirk when Will failed to conceal his reaction to her surname. His mouth fell open in shock. _Jack had a child? With AnaMaria? _Will's thoughts were swimming in his head. _What else have I missed? _

"Sparrow?" With raised eyebrows, Will looked from Jack to Ana, waiting for confirmation.

"Aye," Jack stated proudly as he gathered Sammi into his arms. "She's mine, er, ours." Ana beamed just as proudly at Will as Sammi wiggled her way to sit in between her parents.

"You see, Will, Ana is part of the crew, but she's also my life-partner." Will's eyes drifted down to the black pearl ring on Ana's finger, and back to Jack. He understood all this much better now. Jack had done the closest thing to marrying his lover, and he had settled down with her, and had a daughter.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you found your match, Jack" said Will with a smile. "I hope she keeps you in line." He then turned to AnaMaria. "You are a lucky woman, for you've not only committed yourself to a notorious pirate - you've also bound to a good man." At that moment, Jack gave Will a tiny nod, and Will knew that he and Jack were square over the _Flying Dutchman_ captaincy issue. Now they could go on being friends again.

"You're right, Will," laughed Ana, lightly kissing Jack on the lips. "He is a good man, even if he won't admit it." Jack mumbled something about needing a drink of rum.

"I'm curious," Will began, "How did the two of you end up together?" It was a simple question, but when Will saw Ana and Elizabeth exchange dark looks, Will knew it wasn't a simple answer.

"We'll tell you the long version some other time," said Jack, looking at the children who were listening attentively. Will gathered that the long version was not one for their young ears. "But the short version is that your wife helped us see we were meant for each other."

"Elizabeth did that?" Will turned to his wife in shock.

"Oh don't look so surprised, Will," she laughed. "I did love playing matchmaker. What did you expect I would do while you were gone? Sit at home and knit?"

"No," he admitted. "But you had William to look after, didn't you?"

"Oh, all that happened before he was born," Elizabeth said airily. "But be glad that I nudged them in the right direction, Will. Jack and Ana have been my dearest friends these last ten years. Our children grew up together; our houses were only a minute's walk away."

"Houses?" Will was completely floored again. Jack Sparrow, voluntarily living on land? What had become of his old friend?

"It was my only option, mate." Jack pleaded his case to Will, who looked like he might burst out laughing. "Elizabeth and Ana didn't want to raise our small children on a pirate ship. So, for half the year, I sailed on the _Pearl_, and the other half I visited with my family. Will, even you would be proud; the children have even been getting a respectable education. First they were taught by Elizabeth, and now they attend the village school."

"But we've been learning how to be pirates these past two summers!" Sammi piped up, not able to hold her silence any longer.

"Uncle Jack let us stay on the _Pearl_ so we could learn all about sailing a ship," added William.

"And, our parents have been teaching us how to defend ourselves," said Sammi, a sly look on her face. "Including how to swordfight." Will could tell that both children had been desperately waiting until this 'opportune' moment. "I've heard that you're a great swordsman, Captain Turner. You can even beat my father." Jack was about to protest, but Ana shushed him for they all knew the truth about Will's superior abilities. Will chuckled to himself, knowing where this was headed.

"It's Mr. Turner, or Uncle Will if you prefer. I'll not ask you to call me captain when I am not in possession of a ship, unlike some people." He shot a glance at Jack, who just innocently smiled back.

"Uncle Will, would you do us the honor of giving us sword fighting lessons?" Sammi asked. Will snorted, he couldn't help himself. _Do us the honor? What nine year-old speaks to flatter like that? Oh yes. _Will answered his own question._ One who has grown up with Jack._

"Please, Father," William begged, looking up at his father in earnest. "We'll do anything." Will saw himself in his son at that moment, and it tugged at his heartstrings. When he was nine, he would've given anything to be taught the art of swordplay by his father. Will had to look away from his son, as tears threatened to fall. He was very glad that Bootstrap was not there to witness that. While Will had mended his relationship with his father, he still harbored a tiny bit of resentment towards Bootstrap for being absent during most of his childhood. He'd had a very good excuse for missing years with his son, while Bootstrap had not.

"William," Sammi hissed, just loud enough for Will do hear. "I told you not to say that! It only makes us sound desperate. Just let me handle this, okay?"

"Sorry," William whispered back, his cheeks coloring slightly. Sammi smiled up at Will as if the exchange had never taken place.

"Do we have an accord?" She asked seriously.

"We do," said Will, just as seriously. They shook hands. Will was very amused by Jack's rather loquacious daughter, but it was his son that he truly wanted to get to know. "How does that sound to you, William?"

"It sounds great, Father!" William Turner the Third beamed up at Will. "We get to fight with real swords, right?" Will hid a smile and waited for Elizabeth to object. When she did not, Will wondered if something was wrong.

"She's asleep, don't disturb her," whispered Ana as Will went to wake his wife. Then Ana rounded on Sammi and William. "And there is no way you two are practicing with anything but wooden swords. You're only nine for godsakes!"

"Aw, nuts," sighed William, and he and Sammi ran out of the cabin at the Sparrows' urging.

"We should let her get her rest," Jack said. "She's had a rough couple of days." He left to return on deck, and Ana meant to follow him. Except she couldn't leave Will there.

"Will?" Ana said softly. "We'll wake her in a few hours, and you can be with her then." Will reluctantly moved away from his wife's bed. "But I've only just arrived," he protested.

"You won't do her any good just watching her," Ana insisted. Will sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"You're right." They tiptoed out of the room and Ana quietly shut the door. "What now?" He asked, sounding lost.

Ana took Will by the hand, smiling mysteriously. "I want you to meet someone." She led him into a darkened cabin, and walked over to the wooden crib. She leaned over and carefully pulled out a laughing toddler with messy black hair.

"Ma! Love you!" He cried, and Ana kissed him on both cheeks as she held him tight. Beaming proudly, she turned to an astonished Will.

"Will, this is our son, Teague." Will blinked, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"He looks so much like Jack." Ana laughed, gazing fondly at her son.

"Yes, everyone thinks so. He hasn't been talking much yet, but with a sister like Sammi..." she trailed off.

"That's certainly understandable," grinned Will. "How does Jack like having a daughter?" Ana smiled.

"He loves it, most of the time. Except for when she over dramatizes things or gets in to mischief, but then I just tell him he's getting a taste of his own medicine." Will smirked at this.

"It seems there is justice in the world after all." They both grinned at that. "Congratulations on your family, by the way." Ana smiled.

"Thank you, Will, that's sweet."

"I mean it," said Will. "Jack's really lucky he has you to keep him grounded. Not many women could convince Jack to change his scoundrel ways and become a family man."

"He hasn't changed completely from the man you used to know," Ana interjected. "Nor would I want him to," she added softly.

"That's not exactly what I meant," said Will. "I think that you helped to change him for the better. I can tell from the way he looks at you that you're the only woman for him."

"Can you really?" asked Ana, grinning. "I'll have to remind myself of that every time Jack tells me he's stopped off in Tortuga..." Will followed Ana down the hall and up onto the top deck, planning on introducing William to his grandfather.

333

Ana was right, much to Will's relief. In just a few hours, Elizabeth awoke feeling much more energized from her nap. While her fever had gone down, it hadn't subsided completely. Will and Ana helped her up on to the top deck where Jack was expecting her. The white stars twinkled brightly against the black night sky, and the moon provided illumination for those up so late at night.

"Glad you're feeling better, luv," he grinned, motioning for her to take a seat in the comfortable, grandiose chair he'd had brought up from his cabin. Once Elizabeth was seated with Will standing beside her, Jack motioned for Murtogg and Mullroy to come forward. One was carrying a fiddle, the other a recorder. Jack climbed up onto the rigging where he could address everyone.

"Tonight, lads, we welcome both William Turners back to the realm of the living. Bring out the rum, and start the music. Let the Sparrow-Turner celebration begin!"

Murtogg and Mullroy took that as their cue to begin a lively Irish jig, and the celebration began. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ lined up to get their rum from Gibbs, and Jack grabbed Ana and spun her around in an improvised dance. Soon the night was filled with laughter, songs, and conversation. It was a wonderful night to be a pirate!

As for the eldest William Turner, he was having a fine time getting reacquainted with the crew. Gibbs challenged him to a drinking contest, and a crowd had gathered to see which one of the old sea dogs would beat the other.

And for the middle William Turner, he was content to watch the celebration with his true love. Elizabeth had scooted over in Jack's enormous chair to give Will room to sit down beside her, but somehow she had ended up in his lap. Not that she minded…

"So our son is best friends with Jack's daughter." Will seemed quite amazed by this simple fact. Elizabeth nodded as they watched William and Sammi holding hands and running around in a circle in time to the music.

"You know, Jack told me one time that William was the only boy Sammi would ever be allowed alone with," she said, dropping her voice so only Will could hear. "And just between you and me, I don't think Jack would mind if they ended up together. And to tell you the truth, neither would I."

"They do seem rather close friends, don't they?" Will commented as Sammi and William abandoned their 'dance' for a game of chase. "They remind me of us when we were younger."

"We weren't quite that young when we first met," Elizabeth reminded him. "And Sammi and William have been friends their entire lives. They may want to remain only as friends."

"That's true," said Will.

Husband and wife shared a bottle of rum as they continued to chat and watch Jack and Ana dance to a mournful tune. Will idly stroked Elizabeth's fingers as he inhaled his wife's lovely scent as she leaned back against him. Then his fingers brushed over a bump on Elizabeth's left ring finger. Will frowned. He couldn't remember her ever wearing any rings. Gently, Will held her left hand out in front of him so he could take a closer look. Moonlight glinted on the gold band and Will started in recognition.

"You're wearing a wedding band." Elizabeth smiled mischievously.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that."

"Who is it, then?" Will asked, his voice teasing and low. "This other man you've married?"

"Oh, you know," Elizabeth said flippantly. "Jack set me up with one of the pirate lords, and one thing led to another." Will chuckled softly as he turned her around to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Seriously, though. Where'd you get it, Elizabeth?"

"It was part of a set," she informed him. "This one was my mother's, and I have my father's stowed safely away for you in my cabin. I put it on after I retrieved it in Port Royal, just weeks before William's birth." Elizabeth's expression reflected the pain that had accompanied that visit.

"What's wrong?" Will asked gently. She sighed.

"I was just remembering - I didn't have the best of visits. Ana went with me to settle my father's estate, as Jack dared not show his face in Port Royal. The EITC had seized my old home, and it was when I met with Lord Alexander Beckett for the first time. He had convinced the entire town that -" She gulped and looked away.

"Tell me," Will urged, tenderly massaging her fingers. She took a deep breath.

"Beckett had convinced the entire town that you were the one who had killed my father." Will inhaled a sharp breath.

"God, I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. If only I could've been there for you." She shook her head in amazement. Will had just found out he'd been framed for murder and all he could think about was how that had affected Elizabeth.

"Will, you've got to promise you'll not say things such as 'I should've been there,' or 'I'm sorry I wasn't there', anymore. It wasn't your fault!" She insisted. "Alright?"

"Alright, I promise," Will aquiesced. "But you still shouldn't have had to go through that. From now on, if we must suffer, we'll do so together. For better or for worse, remember?" Elizabeth gave him a tiny grin, and then she yawned.

"Sorry, Will."

"Don't be," he murmured. "I'm not surprised you're still tired. Shall we retire for the night? You can give me your father's wedding band and we can see if it fits." Elizabeth stretched and stood up.

"I've got to put William to bed first."

"Let me do that," Will offered, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice. "You can go ahead and get ready for bed."

"That would be wonderful." Elizabeth sighed with happiness. "I know he would love that. But be warned, he'll want a story."

"Then I'll have to make it a good one." Will grinned at her, but that was when Elizabeth realized something rather unfortunate.

"Will, his bed is in my cabin. What are we going to do?" Will was about to make a suggestion, but someone else beat him to it.

"Then I'll help you move it into Sammi's cabin." Elizabeth and Will were easily startled, as they didn't think anyone else was listening.

"Jack!" They yelled, turning around to face their eavesdropper. The pirate lord held up his hands in defense.

"I couldn't help overhearing you, so I thought to myself that I should be of service to my dear friends who are desperately longing to be alone." Will just blushed, but Elizabeth was going to let Jack have it when Ana came over with their children.

"Say goodnight," Ana encouraged them. "Will is going to put you to bed with a story."

"Yay!" William and Sammi screamed with delight. Jack then whispered something in Ana's ears. Her eyes widened and she looked about ready to slap Jack. But instead of acting on impulse, she just turned back to the children.

"William, we're going to move your bed into to Sammi and Teague's room tonight. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Both children agreed wholeheartedly. Then William and Sammi said goodnight to their parents.

"Goodnight, Mum." William kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'm glad we're finally all together."

"Me too," Elizabeth smiled, hugging her son. "Be good for your father, now. And no asking him for a longer story when he's finished."

"Okay," William promised sheepishly. They hung back while Jack and Will carefully transferred William's bed into Sammi and Teague's room. It wasn't long before Sammi, William, and Teague were in bed and ready for Will's story. Will leaned up against the wall, and began to speak. He knew he was going to enjoy this.

"Once there lived a pirate who had been separated from his wife and young son by a terrible curse..."

333

While Will was entertaining the children, Elizabeth had gone back into her cabin and had changed into her nightgown. After putting her clothes away, she reached for the bottom drawer of her small jewelry box. To her relief, her father's wedding band was still there. She set it out on the dresser so Will would see it when he walked in.

Although Will wasn't Governor Swann's first choice for his daughter, Elizabeth firmly believed that he would want his son-in-law to have the wedding band. Weatherby Swann had disgusted Elizabeth when he showed his lack of faith in Will on the night of what was supposed to have been his daughter's wedding. But when Elizabeth had stood by Will, she knew that her father had finally realized that they belonged together. She knew that was what he alluded to when he told her he was proud of her on that eerie night between worlds.

Elizabeth lay down on top of the covers and closed her eyes. She must've drifted off because Will had just come in, carrying a lantern. In the dim light, he saw Governor Swann's ornate gold wedding band sitting out for him. Setting the lantern down, he tried to slide the ring on his finger. Elizabeth sat up in bed, watching him trying to jam the blasted thing on his finger with no success.

"How did the story go?" Will shrugged.

"There were no complaints, so I assume it was alright."

"Did he ask you to stay longer?" Elizabeth knew all too well how infuriating William could be at bedtime.

"No. I tucked him in, gave him a hug, and bid him and Sammi goodnight. That was it." Will smiled at her. "He's so wonderful, Elizabeth. I couldn't be more proud of the way you raised him." She laughed him off, but secretly she was pleased.

"You should see him when he gets into a temper. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, lookout!" Will tried one final time to push the ring onto his finger, but it was just too small.

"It won't fit!" Will swore frustratedly.

"You could always wear it around your neck," Elizabeth suggested. "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to, Will." Will set the ring down on the dresser and turned to face his wife.

"Believe me, I want to," he breathed.

Will crossed the room to join his wife on the bed. They fell into each other's embrace and Elizabeth sighed against him. This was where she wanted to be. The moment she had waited for ten years was finally here! Elizabeth pulled Will down on top of her and sought his lips with her own. Both moaned into the kiss, for it was the first time that they could actually give into their desires. Their kiss was furious and passionate as they reacquainted themselves with each other's mouths. Deftly, Elizabeth unbuttoned Will's shirt and he helped her discard it on the floor. She moved to undo his pants but Will stopped her.

"We shouldn't," he breathed, moving off her. "You're not recovered." True, Elizabeth was exhausted and a bit feverish, but she would gladly continue for Will's sake. She wasn't going to let him stop on her account.

"I've been celibate for ten damn years, Will!" Elizabeth shuddered. "I know I can't have been the only one who has suffered..."

"You weren't alone in your sufferings," Will confessed, swallowing when he noticed the feral gleam in her eyes. "But, if I've waited ten years, then I can wait a few days more until you've fully recovered."

"Are you sure?" She asked. He smiled down at her.

"I'm sure. Elizabeth, I married you for so much more than sex." He gently kissed her forehead. Inside, Elizabeth melted. She had forgotten how endearing he could be. Will was quick to add his terms to their deal. "But once you're back to normal, for both our sanities' sakes, you must let me know _immediately_."

"Yes," she promised. "Believe me, I won't make you wait any longer than what's necessary." She removed her nightgown before they slid under the sheets. Will pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her. Husband and wife smiled knowingly at each other. They both knew that if Elizabeth had any say in the matter, their time for love-making wouldn't be too far off.

"By the way," Will whispered into her ear, "I'm afraid there wasn't much in the way of gifts on the _Dutchman_, so I hope you'll be satisfied with just me. Happy tenth anniversary, love." Needless to say, Elizabeth was more than satisfied with her present.

End Ch. 18

A/N: I hope you all liked that! It was much longer than I had intended, but that's always what happens. This half is going to be so much more fun now that Will has returned! And before you ask, I'm afraid this story will remain smut free. I'm sticking to the teen rating, so whatever falls within the bounds of teen, I'll include. Huzzah, Willabeth is back!


	19. Confessions and Swordfights

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been swamped with school stuff, and I don't like to post until I am completely satisfied with the finished product. With me, it's quality not quantity. But I will try to update sooner next time. I've got a great J/A scene in this chapter for those of you who love J/A. As for what's wrong with William, you'll just have to wait until chapter twenty to find out. Now on to the story!

Ch. 19: Confessions and Swordfights

"What a night!" Jack moaned as he and Ana staggered into their cabin. The Sparrows had stayed up quite late partying with the crew and in true pirate fashion, they didn't stop until the rum ran out.

"It sure is good to have both William Turners back, especially Will," said Jack as they took off their shoes. "I haven't seen Elizabeth this happy since she found out she was pregnant with William."

"Mhm," Ana said noncommittally, as they slid under the covers, not bothering to change clothes.

"Ten years is a long time to be without someone you love," he continued. "But if anyone can overcome that, it would be Will and Elizabeth. Don't you think?" Jack paused, but there was no response. He turned to look at his life partner, but she was facing away from him. Jack gulped – he knew this didn't bode well for him.

"You're not still upset about the Calypso thing, are you?" Ana sighed, turning over to face Jack.

"No," she said. "I was just thinking about something Will said to me." Jack's easy-going demeanor hardened instantly.

"Why that little… I'll kill him for–"

"Jack!" Ana cut him off, exasperated. "He didn't insult me or anything like that."

"Oh." The pirate lord immediately relaxed. "Then what did he say?"

"He said something like 'I can't believe you turned Jack into a family man'. And I was just wondering if I have pushed you to become someone you didn't want to be. Am I stifling you, Jack?" Jack sighed with relief, and pulled her close.

"No, love," he said, planting tiny kisses on her neck. "You've never stifled me. You've nagged me, you've yelled at me, and you've slapped my rather sensitive cheeks a number of times when I didn't deserve it, but you've never once stifled me. With you by my side, I am freer than I've ever been – even when it was just me and the _Pearl_."

"But sometimes you must miss the freedom of the single life?" Ana pressed.

"Every once in awhile I do," he admitted. "But then I think, what would my life be with out you, Sammi, and Teague? My family makes my life worth living. Before we found each other, Ana, my life was good on the surface. I had the _Pearl_, plenty of loot, and hundreds of girls who would throw themselves at my feet."

"Hmph," grumbled Ana.

"But," Jack said quickly, "I knew something was missing in my life. Sure it was very flattering to have so many admirers, but they were head over heels for the Captain Jack Sparrow of legend. They didn't know the real me, what my quirks were, my likes and dislikes, my strengths and weaknesses, that sort of thing. But that all changed when I discovered that the gangliest man in my crew was in fact a woman. We came to respect each other, and in the beginning we certainly had an interesting love-hate relationship."

"That we did," Ana chuckled.

"That was the first time in I let a woman get to know the real Jack Sparrow. I can't deny that you have changed me, but they were welcome changes." Jack grinned at her. "Have I not changed you as well?" A smile slowly spread across Ana's face.

"Yes. I suppose you have."

"You know, you never told me why you masqueraded as a boy." Ana stiffened in Jack's arms.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was frosty as she willed herself not to cry. This question triggered terrible memories, ones so awful that she'd like to forget ever had happened.

"Please tell me," Jack begged.

"No!" Ana cried.

"We've been committed to each other for ten years and you still won't tell me," Jack muttered. "You know much more about my past than I would like, and yet you won't confide in me about this one thing."

"This is different," Ana said weakly.

"How so?" Jack countered. Ana scowled.

"It just is." Jack rolled his eyes. "Just drop it, okay?" She pleaded. Jack heaved a great sigh.

"Fine then. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything and I will not hold it against you. God knows I've done some stupid things in my life, and my past is rather questionable. I know how hard it is to share such personal things with someone. But I think this would only bring us closer." Ana gave it some serious thought.

"Alright," she said finally. "I'll explain as best I can. I haven't been fair to you, Jack. I want us to have no secrets and I've been such a hypocrite with this." Jack's arms gently tightened around her in reassurance.

"That's alright, love." Jack waited patiently for Ana to begin her story.

"I've told you I grew up here with my mother."

"Aye," said Jack.

"But I've never mentioned my half-sister, have I?" Jack shook his head no. Ana sighed. This wasn't an easy story to tell, but Ana finally felt able that she could share it with her lover of ten years.

"Eva was three years older than I, and her father was long gone as well. My mother worked two jobs to support us, but even then we barely made ends meet. There wasn't always enough money for food after we paid the rent." Ana paused; trying to regain a hold on her emotions as the painful memories surfaced after being deeply buried for so long. Somehow she found the strength to continue.

"When I was fourteen, Mum lost one of her jobs. So, Eva decided to look for work to help pay the rent. My beautiful sister got a job at one of the seedier taverns as a serving girl. Some of the other women who worked with her went whoring after-hours, and Eva couldn't help but notice that they received the larger tips. She couldn't bring herself to sell her body, but she did unbutton her shirt lower and she learned to flirt with the male customers. This new development helped Eva earn more money, and my mother couldn't have been more proud of her." Ana sighed with pleasure as Jack kneaded her rather tense shoulders with his nimble fingers. She had to admit the improptu massage felt rather wonderful, especially because it was Jack who was giving it to her.

"And then what happened?" Jack prompted her. Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"One night we went down to the tavern to watch my sister work. Eva's tables were always filled with plenty of leering men, but unlike me she didn't seem disgusted by them. Her eyes sparkled as she flirted and teased the men as they ordered their food and drinks. I could tell that Eva liked the attention, that it gave her a certain power over the men, especially when she informed them that she wasn't a whore. When Eva came home that night, my mother praised her for being such a good waitress and for doing what had to be done for the good of the family.

But I couldn't praise her. I couldn't understand why she demeaned herself like that. I didn't understand how she could crave that kind of attention, when the men seemed so creepy. But she just rolled her eyes at me, and said that I was too young to understand. Our relationship was strained after that. I thought she should've changed her job to something less shameful, but Eva didn't share my views. She said she loved her job and she wasn't going to quit. Nothing I could say would persuade her to change her mind. Soon Eva had as many regular customers as the whores.

This went on for about a year until one night Eva didn't come home from work. My mother and I stayed up the entire night worrying about her. Early the next morning, the owner of the tavern came running up our street. He said that something terrible had happened to Eva, and that we had to get down to the tavern right away. On the way there, he explained that my sister had been ambushed walking home from work. Two of the regular patrons had grown tired of her refusals to bed them, and had forced themselves upon her." Jack gasped at this, but Ana didn't stop talking.

"After they had repeatedly beat and raped my sister, they left her unconscious in an alleyway. The tavern owner had found her that morning. I was in a state of complete shock, and I was overcome by guilt. If only I had been able to convince her to change jobs, then she would not have gotten hurt. I knew that this was partly my fault. By the time we arrived at the tavern, we only had a couple hours left with her. She died that morning in my mother's arms."

"Oh Ana," Jack said, his voice breaking as he stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry, love." Ana tried her best, but she couldn't stop the sobs from coming. It had been so long since she'd cried over her sister, so long since she'd even mentioned her. Jack held her until her sobs gradually subsided.

"You don't have to tell me anything more tonight."

"No, I want to," she insisted. "I need to finish this."

"If you're sure," said Jack. She nodded.

"I am. Anyway, my mother was never the same after Eva died. Her brutal murder shocked the entire island, and because of the high profile case, my mother was the recipient of kindness from the funeral parlor owner's wife. The dear woman let us live with her in two spare rooms, and she helped my mother find a better paying job.

After what happened to Eva, I was convinced that all men were monsters. Everyday my body grew to be more like a woman's, and I was absolutely terrified of attracting any male attention. So when the opportunity presented itself for me to leave the island disguised as a boy, I took it. I knew that while Mum would miss me, but that she could get along fine without me.

I wasted no time creating my disguise. I bound my small breasts with cloth, and traded my skirts for some breeches. When I left the island, I wiped any trace of femininity from my life. It was much safer, I thought, to travel as Anthony instead of AnaMaria. I took great care not to be discovered. I cussed and drank with the best of the men, and I quickly learned how to sail. I had the men teach me how to fight with my hands and with a sword. Someone even taught me how to shoot. For the first time in my life, men respected me. Over the long voyage I perfected my new voice, and no one seemed to guess the real truth. But I didn't want to take any chances – after a few months I jumped ship at one of the ports.

I lived as Anthony for several years, never staying long on any ship in fear of getting to close to someone and my secret being discovered. I served on a number of pirate ships, and I fell in love with the freedom that pirating gave me. When I stopped in Tortuga for the first time, I overheard someone saying that Captain Jack Sparrow was taking new crew members. I hadn't been overly fond of my last captain, so I thought I'd give you a shot. I served under you for the longest that I'd ever served anyone. I knew I should leave, but for the first time I felt like I truly belonged with you and your crew. Next thing I know, you had discovered my secret."

"That I did," Jack said, grinning.

"How?" she asked. "I thought I very was careful."

"A few things, love," Jack murmured. "You got sick more than the other lads. It wasn't every month, but there was a pattern that I came to notice. And you didn't ever want to take your shirt off, even in hundred degree weather."

"I told you that it was because I had some embarrassing scars," said Ana. "The other captains never questioned that."

"I thought it was rather odd behavior on your part, for every lad loves to brag about his scars," explained Jack. "Another thing was, you never went to visit pleasurable company, nor did you have any dirty stories to tell the crew. And when someone said that you must be a eunuch, you seemed relieved instead of offended."

"You noticed all that?" Ana asked, surprised.

"It's my job as captain to notice those things," said Jack. "I needed to be one step ahead of my crew – Barbossa taught me that. But the biggest giveaway was that you didn't like to be touched. You wouldn't hug anyone, or let them hug you. That and I noticed you staring hungrily at me when you thought I wasn't watching."

"I did not!" She protested, rolling over to face him. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You can say whatever you like, but we both know that you couldn't keep your pretty eyes off of me."

"Right," she scoffed, while secretly thinking that he was mostly right. But Ana wouldn't admit that in a million years; after all it would only feed Jack's already overlarge ego.

"Admit it," he grinned. "You wanted to get me out of my clothes and take me right there on the deck. You wanted to find out if Captain Jack Sparrow lived up to his reputation in bed, to see if I could satisfy your needs that you had denied yourself for so long…" Ana narrowed her eyes at her partner.

"Jack?" He gave her an innocent smile.

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up." As Ana claimed his mouth with her lips, Jack thought that this and what it would lead to was much more exciting than listening to himself talk.

333

While Ana and Jack were enjoying one another, Will was reliving flashes of one of the worst moments of his life. He was back on the _Dutchman_ and was enjoying kissing Calypso in the form of Elizabeth. He was arguing with his father over her. He asked the woman before him if she was indeed his wife. Much to his shock, he answered no. Will saw Elizabeth shift into the form of Tia Dalma, and he recoiled, disgusted by Calypso's dirty trick. He was horrified about what he had almost done. He had almost cheated on Elizabeth by sleeping with Calypso! God, what would Elizabeth think if she ever found out? She would hate him for sure, especially if she found out that Calypso had read her mind…

"Will! Wake up!" Will's muffled cries had awoken Elizabeth, and she shook him gently by the arm. He didn't need to open his eyes, he knew that soft touch anywhere. It didn't take long for him to wake up realize where he was.

"Elizabeth." Will's forehead was drenched with sweat, as was his back. He was very relieved to find himself in bed with his wife. He was safe with Elizabeth on the _Pearl_ - Calypso would not touch him here. "What happened?" He asked her, even though he knew.

"You were having a nightmare." Will heard the concern in her voice and knew he didn't deserve it. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Elizabeth tenderly caressed his cheeks as he thought it over. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he didn't tell Elizabeth about what happened, he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. But would she hate him after she learned the truth? One way or the other, he was about to find out.

"I almost cheated on you with Calypso," Will admitted, clearly ashamed of his actions.

"It was just a dream," Elizabeth soothed, stroking his damp hair. But Will shook his head.

"No. I wish it was," he whispered. He was speaking so softly Elizabeth strained to hear him. "I should have told you sooner, Elizabeth. About what really happened on the day before you set me free." She saw the pain and guilt reflecting there in Will's dark eyes and she only wanted to help him get past this. "That morning, Calypso came to me on the _Dutchman_. Only, she was disguised in your form. We started kissing and my mind grew blissfully blank except for one single thought." Will's voice shook. "All I could think of was having you."

He turned away from her, ashamed to look at her after revealing that bit of information. Elizabeth cursed loudly, which told Will how revolted she was by his actions. He knew that she wouldn't want him around right now, and maybe not ever. Will carefully slid away from Elizabeth's body and out of their bed.

"I never meant to hurt you, Elizabeth," he uttered sadly, walking towards the door. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Will, what the hell are you talking about?" Came her bewildered reply.

"You cursed me," he said simply. Then she finally understood that he'd wrongly interpreted her curse.

"Oh Will, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Calypso for tricking you, for putting you through that ordeal. How could you honestly think that I would be mad at you when I just got you back?" Will could scarcely believe his ears, for Elizabeth sounded genuine.

"But I almost slept with her! I almost ruined everything for us," he insisted. Elizabeth sighed. _Why doesn't he believe me_? she wondered. _Will should know that I could never be angry at him for that. _

"Will, come back to bed. Please." He did so eagerly, crawling into her open arms. She planted a kiss on his forehead and he inhaled her sweet scent. "You _almost_ slept with her, but you didn't. You are not to blame for believing Calypso's deception. You thought she was _me_. It's perfectly understandable that–"

"But I should've realized it wasn't really you when she refused to talk to me about William," her husband insisted. "That's how my father knew it wasn't really you."

"Will, she was controlling your mind! You couldn't have known any better," Elizabeth reminded him.

"She also told me things that only you would know," Will confessed before he could stop himself. "She knew of that day you returned my medallion."

"But how?" Elizabeth frowned. "That's impossible. We were alone that day in the _Interceptor_'s hold." Will rubbed his itching, tired eyes.

"After Calypso had been forced to reveal herself, she told me that she'd read your mind that night I sent her to give you a message."

"That means she saw everything," Elizabeth murmured in disbelief. "Every single memory that I've ever had. Even the one on the beach where we…"

"Yes," said Will sadly.

"Fuck!" Elizabeth swore loudly, furious at the sea goddess yet again. "That was _our_ private day, Will; the special day that our son was created. That evil woman had no right to go through my memories."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," said Will, hugging her form. "If I had known she could invade your mind, I would not have sent her to you. I just thought you would've liked to see me, even if it was only in a picture." Her anger slowly evaporated as she realized that it didn't really matter that Calypso had seen them together. The goddess had lost the battle, after all. She may have viewed that private memory, but it was Elizabeth who had Will to love for the rest of her life.

"I did want to see you," Elizabeth admitted. "Will, I will repeat myself once again – this wasn't your fault! Of course I was angry – it's not everyday you find out your mind has been violated by _her_. But it doesn't matter, really; not in the grand scheme of things. Besides, once I'm well we can make even better memories that Calypso will never get to see."

"Promise?" He whispered, his breath hot on her ear. Elizabeth gave him a secret smile.

"Cross my heart. And maybe this time around we can have a girl." Will's eyes widened at the thought of having another child. He found that he couldn't wait to give William a sibling.

"And when you do conceive, I will be here to help you every step of the way." Will nuzzled her neck and she sighed.

"I can't wait," Elizabeth said dreamily, snuggling closer to him. "Now, let's go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Goodnight, William."

"Goodnight," he whispered. "I love you."

Will closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was quite easy now that he had confessed what had happened to his wife, for she hadn't blamed him in the slightest. Elizabeth still trusted him, and for that Will was grateful. Moments later, Will heard her soft snores. He felt himself drifting off, thinking of her as sleep claimed him for the night.

333

Much later that morning, Elizabeth awoke in Will's arms. It was the first time that they'd woken up in bed together, and it was quite divine. Elizabeth had never felt more secure, protected, and loved then she did right now with Will.

"Good morning," he murmured as he felt her slight shift in position.

"'Morning," she yawned. "How long have you been up?" He smiled down at her. How Elizabeth adored that smile.

"Long enough. You know you're beautiful when you sleep." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm not beautiful when I'm awake?" Will chuckled.

"Cheeky. You know what I mean." She beamed at him.

"Yes I do. You're sweet." Will's lips met her own and they kissed lazily for awhile, forgetting the outside world existed. Then they were jolted back to reality by an knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Will called.

"It's William," came the muffled reply. Elizabeth immediately stiffened.

"Will, I need my gown!" she hissed. But he had already left the bed, and was hurriedly pulling a shirt over his head.

"You take your time getting up. I'll go." And he was gone before Elizabeth could utter one word of protest.

"I thought I'd give you and Sammi a sword-fighting lesson today," she heard him say to their son.

"Yes!" yelled William. Elizabeth grinned to herself. Will sure knew how to make their son happy. She was thrilled that they were taking to each other so well.

Elizabeth pulled off her old bandages and replaced them with new ones. She was pleased to note that she hadn't bled through the old bandages during the night, as she had before. She had just finished making herself look presentable when there was a second knock at the door.

"I'm coming," she called. Elizabeth opened the door to find none other than AnaMaria, who was carrying little Teague.

"Did you and Will have a good night?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Good morning to you too," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "We did have a good night, but he didn't want to um, do things until I was completely well."

"That was nice of him," Ana commented as they walked down the hall. "If Jack and I were in your place, I doubt he would've been able to keep his hands off me, sick or not." Elizabeth wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so she just changed the subject.

"So did you hear about the sword-fighting lessons Will was going to give the children today?" Ana nodded.

"He just started them up on the top deck. Come on!" They clambered up the stairs to find William and Sammi fighting with each other with wooden swords. Elizabeth took a seat in Jack's chair that was still there, and Ana stood beside her, setting her son down where she could watch him. Bootstrap, who was passing by, walked up next to them to watch the lesson.

"Will's a natural teaching the children," he said, his deep voice laced with emotion. "He's embraced being a father while I ran from it. I couldn't be more proud of him."

"I'm proud of him too," said Elizabeth. "But you mustn't be so hard on yourself, Bootstrap. You certainly redeemed yourself when you stayed with him for ten years. I never got the chance to thank you for that, for not making him face his duty alone."

"But I didn't really do much other than keep him company," Bootstrap protested. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Familiar company was what he needed most on that cursed ship. He also told me that you saved him from Calypso's clutches. I am forever grateful to you for that."

Bootstrap shrugged, but inside he was pleased. He had hoped that his presence on the _Dutchman_ had helped Will, but he could never be sure. Now he knew that he had helped his son. Bootstrap swelled with pride, something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since Will had been born. He turned his attentions back to his son.

"That was very good," Will praised the children after they finished their mock-fight. "You've certainly mastered the basics – someone was a good teacher." He glanced over at Elizabeth and they shared a smile. "But I think you both would benefit from a demonstration," Will continued. "I'll perform certain skills in slow motion, and I want you to watch everything I do, including my technique, footwork, and body position."

"You should demonstrate with Mum!" William suggested. Will looked over at Elizabeth and shrugged.

"If she wants too." Elizabeth grinned mischievously and shook her head.

"I'm not quite feeling up to it. But I have someone else in mind. Jack, come over here!" She yelled.

"What's that?" The pirate lord turned around from his position at the helm of the _Pearl _to face her.

"Will needs your assistance," Elizabeth called.

"Doesn't he always," Jack muttered under his breath as he turned the wheel over to Mr. Gibbs. "What is it this time?" he asked, walking over to where Elizabeth was sitting.

"I'm going give William and Sammi a sword-fighting demonstration and I need a partner," Will explained. "But if you're not feeling up to it, I can always-"

"Who said I wasn't feeling up to it?" Jack cut him off and Will smiled to himself. Jack was entirely too easy to manipulate. Will watched as Jack unsheathed his sword and prepared to do battle. "Let's go, whelp," Jack kidded good-naturedly.

"Alright, but we need to move slowly so they can see what we're doing," Will cautioned. "Now I want you to attack me, Jack, and I'm going to model an effective parry." Jack attacked without warning, but he wasn't moving slowly at all.

"Jack," Will complained as he defended himself, trying to slow his blows for the benefit of the children. "You've got to slow down. They're not going to learn anything if we're going too fast for them to see what's actually going on."

"Oh, lighten up, Will," Jack smirked. "They can learn plenty from us fighting at the regular speed." Will sighed and gave in. He knew he wouldn't be able to reason with Jack, who probably just wanted a chance to show off in front of Ana and Sammi.

"You want a real fight, Jack?" Will asked, raising his voice. "You've got one." Will and Jack exchanged a flurry of blows that were so quick the children had trouble deciding who had the upper hand.

"Go, Father!" William yelled, having the time of his life watching his father take on his Uncle Jack. Will was doing more than holding his own; by now he was slowly pushing Jack back into a wall. But he certainly appreciated his son's yells of encouragement.

"Go Uncle Will!" Sammi yelled. "You can do it! Beat my father!"

"Hey!" Jack cried, and turned around to glare at his daughter. But in that split second, Will's sword had found its way to Jack's neck, as he was too distracted to deflect it.

"Lesson number one," began Will. "Don't let anything or anyone distract you when you're in the middle of a fight."

"I let you do that," Jack growled. "I was demonstrating what not to do for the children."

"Uh huh," said a knowing Will, which incensed Jack even further. Sammi and William howled with laughter as Jack angrily slashed his sword in Will's direction, never coming close to his intended target. Jack chased him all over the deck, but Will was too agile to be caught.

"Lesson number two – don't let your emotions make you sloppy," said Will as he continued to back away from Jack. "You can't be efficient when you are angry."

"You're right, Will," sighed Jack as he lowered his sword. "I was letting Sammi's goading get to me. Truce?" He held out his right hand, and Will went to shake it. But at the last second Jack pulled his hand away and tried to lunge at Will with his sword. But he was unsuccessful, for Will was able to block his sword in time. Will hadn't expected Jack to give up so easily, so he was ready for him.

"Lesson number three – always keep your guard up and watch for tricks," Will yelled over the clang of clashing swords. "Especially if your opponent is a pirate." But Jack tired quickly this time, and as he yawned, Will backed him into a corner.

"Lesson number four - it's important to be properly rested before engaging in a swordfight," Will instructed. "Rough night, Jack?" He teased. Jack glowered at him as he stifled another yawn.

"You know I'm surprised _you_ aren't tired." He stared at Will pointedly. Will blushed. Jack mouthed 'eunuch' and Will furiously shook his head, pointing to William.

"I'm not tired because I didn't wish to keep Elizabeth up since she is still quite sick," Will explained.

"I'm sure you would do the same for me if I was sick, right Jack?" Ana called out.

"Right, love," Jack agreed in a tone that suggested otherwise. They continued their swordfight awhile longer, and this time Jack was willing to move more slowly. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Good fight, Will," said Jack as they shook hands. "I hope you're happy that I let you win. Next time I won't go so easy on you."

"Right," Will laughed. "You can just keep telling yourself that, Jack." He was still chuckling to himself as William jumped into his arms.

"You are amazing, Father!" His son cried. "I want to be as good a fighter as you when I grow up."

"You can be with a lot of practice and discipline," Will told him, ruffling his hair affectionately. "And I will be there to guide you every step of the way."

"Good," sighed William, hugging his father tightly.

333

Over the next couple days, Will spent every waking minute with his family and friends. He gave daily sword-fighting lessons to William and Sammi. He joked around and drank with Jack. But he spent most of his time talking with Elizabeth. She told him all about William's childhood, and he spoke of his time on the _Dutchman_. They discussed where they wanted to live, and Will was willing to live on St. Maarten on one condition – they had to buy a larger house. That was fine with Elizabeth – she was more than ready to start over with Will.

On the fourth day after Will's return, Elizabeth was feeling quite well. She ate all of her breakfast and participated in Sammi and William's sword-fighting lesson, sometimes sparring with them, and sometimes sparring with Will in demonstration. There was no doubt about it, she knew she had completely recovered! So, during lunch, she leaned over and whispered something in Will's ear. He could only stare at her with a ridiculously happy grin. They both stood up from the table and turned to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Jack asked, even though he knew exactly what was going on. _I'm going to kill him for calling attention to us_, Will thought, annoyed.

"Elizabeth's feeling a bit tired, so I'm going with her back to her cabin," said Will, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice. "I'd like to ask everyone not to disturb us." Sammi giggled, covering her mouth with her hands to muffle the sound. William was very bewildered, as all the adults gave each other knowing glances. Jack smirked at William's parents.

"Took you long enough." Ana smoothly intervened.

"I'll make sure you aren't disturbed," she said, raising her hand as if to slap Jack. He immediately desisted his teasing.

"Mum, are you going to be alright?" William asked with concern.

"Trust me, I'll be just fine," Elizabeth reassured him with a smile. "I'll see you a little while later." Then she and Will left the room, holding hands.

Ana smiled to herself, for she was happy for her friend. Just then Mr. Cotton spilled his rum, and there was a rather large commotion involving Cotton, Jack, and Cotton's parrot. While she was helping clean up the mess, Ana was the only one who noticed Pintel and Ragetti sneak out of the galley.

End Ch. 19

A/N: Sorry for the f-bomb, I just thought it was what Elizabeth would say when she found out Calypso had read her mind. I think she would be pretty pissed if Calypso watched her SotB with her husband. Elizabeth hardly ever says that word, and it was used to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. Like I said before, this story will always be teen, and I will try my best to meet the T rating criteria. For those of you wanting to see what happens next, check the M section for a humorous oneshot entitled "Rearranging Furniture".

If you don't want to read it, that's fine too because you're not missing any actual plot. Chapter twenty will pick up where nineteen left off as usual. Your reviews have been great – keep 'em coming!


	20. William's Fate

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this poster sooner. I was too busy rearranging furniture with Will. HAHA! Thanks to all who read and reviewed my oneshot. I love you guys! Congratulations to _DCoD_ for being my 600th reviewer. Thanks to _Lothlorien, B-emo-B,_ and _Smithy_ for their lovely reviews since I can't respond directly. I couldn't do it without everyone's support. So without further ado, here's the next installment of AMTHGF!

Ch. 20: William's Fate

A frown forming on his young face, William watched as Ana ordered Jack to bring back Pintel and Ragetti. William was incredibly confused by the events of the past few minutes. His parents had announced that they were going to take a nap, and suddenly every pirate in the galley was interested by that bit of information. William didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a nap! But it seemed everyone in the room was in on some inside joke, but he was not. So he turned to his best friend, hoping she would explain all of this to him. For some reason, Sammi usually knew about things that he didn't.

"Sammi, do you know what's going on?" William asked, bewildered.

"Of course I do," she said, smirking. She loved her friend, but sometimes he was just way too innocent by her standards. "And you don't?"

"No," William admitted, much to his dismay. "Will you tell me?" Sammi pretended to think about it.

"I don't think so," she laughed.

"Why not?" William persisted, sticking his lower lip out in an adorable pout.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway," she said, still giggling.

"Girls," groaned William, shaking his head in frustration. She rolled her eyes at that.

"Trust me, William," Sammi said wisely. "It's better that you don't know what's going on. If you did, you'd never look at your parents the same way again. I know I sure didn't." William scowled at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. It was just a nap for pete's sake! William took naps. Everyone took naps. Naps were boring!

"Why is it that even though you're only months older than me, you know so much more than I do?" William whined. Sammi shrugged.

"My parents are more open with me about certain things than yours are. But I imagine that your mum did want to tell you things, but that she waited until your father returned so that he could be a part of it." William had never thought of it that way. Sammi's words made him feel better.

"You're probably right," he agreed.

"Of course I am," she said, smugly. "I'm Sammi Sparrow." William groaned.

"Why can't you be more like your mum?" Sammi grinned at this.

"You want me to nag and slap you?"

"On second thought..." William trailed off nervously, backing away from her. She giggled.

"Don't look so scared, Will. Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go up on deck. We can race to see who can climb the rigging the fastest."

"You're on!" William cried, and followed her out of the galley.

333

Jack Sparrow breathed a sigh of relief when Ana left him alone to go check on Teague. He needed a bit of time to himself after being traumatized for life. Just moments ago when he, Pintel, and Ragetti were eavesdropping at the Turner's door, Will and Elizabeth had decided to play a naughty prank on them. Jack knew he deserved it, but he never thought that Will would have the guts to do such a thing! Apparently he was wrong. Jack shuddered inwardly. He would never be able to think of rearranging furniture in the same way again...

Shaking his head, Jack ran up the stairs and on to the top deck. Maybe steering the ship would do him some good. He motioned for Mr. Cotton to turn the wheel over to him. Once he had the _Pearl_ in his hands, Jack immediately felt better. His thoughts cleared as he looked out at the never-ending horizon and inhaled the salty air. _Ah, this is the life,_ he thought. Jack knew he would miss his _Pearl_ when they returned to St. Maarten. But it was the time of year that Jack stayed with his family, and that was just as important to him as pirating.

He glanced over at Sammi and William, who were racing up the rigging. William was winning, although not by much. Jack knew his daughter would give him a run for his money. He fixed his eyes back on the horizon and frowned. Was there something ahead of them? Jack couldn't be sure...

"Cap'n, we've spotted a ship in the distance!" Murtogg bellowed from the Crow's Nest.

"What colors is she flying?" Jack shouted back. _If it's an EITC ship they're about to get blasted,_ he thought grimly. After what Beckett's men did to Elizabeth, Jack felt no mercy for any ship that sailed under EITC colors. After awhile, Jack had his answer.

"Never fear, Cap'n, she's flying pirate colors," said Mullroy.

"Oh good," Jack smiled in relief. "I wonder which one of our friends we'll be visiting today?" Jack held out his hand and Gibbs handed him his ridiculously long spyglass. It wasn't very practical, but Jack never wanted to use something that was shorter than Barbossa's. Just then the spyglass fell out of Jack's grip and clattered to the ground. Jack paled, took a few steps backwards and tripped over his own two feet.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, worried by Jack's reaction to whatever it was he saw. Ana chose this moment to clamber up on deck.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Ana asked concernedly, looking down at him.

"Help," Jack said, barely audible. Sighing, Ana bent down to help him up.

"What happened?" She asked as she helped him to regain his footing.

"Pirate ship. In the distance," Jack said blankly.

"So? What's the problem?" Ana pressed him. "Did you piss off one of our friends more than usual?"

"No," Jack said softly. "It's me Da." Wide eyed, Ana shared a worried look with Gibbs. Both slowly turned back to Jack. What he did next what some what predictable.

"Mr. Ragetti, fetch me a bottle of rum."

333

_Meanwhile, in the Turner's cabin _

"Thank you for ending my celibate streak, Mrs. Turner," Will murmured in his wife's ear. She sighed contentedly.

"You're welcome, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said, snuggling closer to him.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" Will asked.

"A few hours, maybe?" She guessed. "Long enough. We should probably get back to William."

"You're right," said Will, not bothering to hide his disappointment. Elizabeth giggled as she extracted herself from the covers.

"Don't worry, Will. Tonight we can pick up where we left off." Will's eyes widened at the prospect of two love sessions in the same day. He hadn't dared to dream such a thing.

"God, I love you," he breathed. Elizabeth kissed him in response.

"Now, come on!" She insisted, tugging on his arm. Will rolled out of bed and scrambled for his clothes. Elizabeth did the same, and before they knew it they were ready to leave the sanctuary of their cabin.

When they went up on deck, Will and Elizabeth were surprised to see the _Pearl_ floating near another pirate ship. Elizabeth spied Jack over on the pirate ship, arguing animatedly with the captain. Why did the other man look so familiar?

"Who is-" Gibbs interrupted her.

"That there is Captain Teague of the _Destroyer_." Elizabeth gasped. She had remembered seeing him at the Brethren Court all those years ago. Teague's ship looked even larger than the _Pearl_.

"Jack's father?" Asked Will, who was eager to meet the man who was little Teague's namesake.

"Aye," confirmed Gibbs. "Jack went to find out what he wants from us." They all watched as Jack shimmied down the side of the _Destroyer_ and swam back to the _Pearl_.

As he was hauled back aboard his ship, Jack remembered the last time he spoke with his father at the meeting of the Fourth Brethren Court.

"_You've seen it all, done it all." Jack had said. "You've survived. That's the trick, innit? To survive?" Teague had sighed, his voice deep with regret._

"_It's not about living forever, Jackie. It's about living with yourself forever."_

Jack's gaze hardened as he recalled exactly why his father had so much trouble living with himself. He wasn't about to let his children be exposed to such a man. The moment Jack appeared on the deck, everyone knew from his expression that all had not gone well.

"No suggestive remarks now that we've returned from below? Jack, I'm disappointed in you," said Will, trying to lighten the mood. Jack barely cracked a smile, and Will knew that this was very serious indeed.

"Jack, what does your father want?" Ana asked him gently. Jack sighed heavily as Ragetti gave him his bottle of rum.

"Thank you, Mr. Ragetti." He took a long swig of rum, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "He says that he's not getting any younger so he wants to meet his grandchildren."

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Probably not," Jack admitted. "Knowing him, he has ulterior motives for visiting. But that's all he would tell me for starters."

"Well that's good news, isn't it?" Will said. "Why didn't you bring him back with you so that he can meet Sammi and Teague now?"

"Because he is never going to meet them, savvy?" Jack roared. "Not while I am captain of this ship." Elizabeth and Ana exchanged knowing glances.

"But why, Jack?" Will was quite taken aback. "Surely there isn't any harm in them meeting their grandfather."

"Ah, but here is," said Jack with forced calm, although his eyes glinted dangerously. "Mr. Gibbs, I trust you can keep an eye on things while we go below. The four of us need to talk in private."

"Aye, sir," said Gibbs.

"Sammi, you and William take Teague and play quietly in your cabin," Ana said sternly.

"Yes, Mum," said Sammi, knowing that now was not the time to argue.

With not a moment to lose, Jack lead them down the stairs and into his spacious cabin. Ana took a seat in Jack's desk chair, and Elizabeth and Will sat on the bed, their hands automatically intertwining.

"Jack?" Will regarded him with apprehension. "What's this all about? I thought you were on good terms with your father." Jack snorted.

"Hardly. Will, I take it you've never heard the stories of Captain Teague the Terrible?" Will shook his head. He hated being the only one who didn't know what was going on. Surely Elizabeth knew; she'd probably read a book about the fellow. Ana of course would've heard the story from Jack already.

"No, I'm afraid I've never heard anything about him," Will said regretfully.

"Then let me enlighten you." Jack paced around his cabin as he began his tale.

333

Meanwhile, back on deck

Sammi and William were about to go back to their cabin with Teague, but then Sammi's gaze fell on two objects that were propped up by the side of the ship.

"Will, look," she breathed. "Our fathers' swords."

"Yeah," William said, a look of longing in his eyes.

"What do you say we practice a bit with them?" Sammi slyly suggested. "Our parents are in a meeting; if my father gets going he will talk for hours. We'll never get a perfect opportunity like this again!"

"I don't know, Sammi," said William, a little apprehensively. "There must be a good reason why we're not allowed. We'd be breaking a really big rule!"

"We're pirates – we don't always need to follow the rules," Sammi insisted. "When our fathers left their swords out where we would see them, they invited us to try them out. Besides - what our parents don't know won't hurt them," she added with a smirk.

"But won't they hear us?" William asked, letting himself be swayed by her. He wanted this so badly!

"Nah," said Sammi. "Not if we go down and practice in the hold."

"I'm just not sure if this is a good idea." William sighed, reminded by what happened two years ago when they broke a really big rule. "Remember last time when we went against our parents? You almost got kidnapped by the EITC and we got into so much trouble!" Sammi rolled her eyes.

"We're not sneaking off somewhere. We're just going down to the hold to practice our swordplay. Come on, Will. You know you want to," she teased. "Please?"

Poor William was torn. Should he obey his parents' wishes? Or should he follow the desires of his own heart? William had craved this more than anything in his entire life. The chance to wield a real sword, to feel like a man. The chance to prove that he could be a real swordsman like his father. And, if he was honest with himself, he wanted the chance to show off in front of Sammi.

"I'll do it," William said finally. Sammi whooped with joy. "But we have to be extra careful, Sammi. Real swords are very, very dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of a little danger," she boasted. "Besides, I'm a Sparrow. Danger usually finds us - or rather we find danger." William raised his eyebrows at that, but he wasn't about to argue with her. Not when they were getting to practice with _real _swords!

"Let's go," William said, eager to begin. Picking up their fathers' swords, Sammi and William headed for their cabin to drop off Teague. Then they headed for the hold for a secret practice. Thankfully it wasn't too hard for them to find a relatively empty space near the back.

Sammi slowly slid her father's sword out of its scabbard and held it up.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be," she observed. William reverently took out his father's beautiful sword and tested it as well.

"Mine isn't," he said. Sammi rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered. William laughed.

"If you want, I'll go easy on you."

"Will Turner, you will do no such thing," she hissed. "Here, help me move this apple crate out of the way."

William set down his sword and heaved with all his might against the offending crate. They needed to clear a space to fight in the hold. Sammi and William had to roll several rum barrels out of the way, and shift a few more boxes. Finally they had cleared sufficient space to move around in. Sammi and William raised their swords and circled each other. William's heart pounded uncontrollably – this was so much more exhilarating than fighting with wooden swords!

Sammi and William attacked simultaneously, and each was able to parry the other's blow. Their swords met with a loud resounding 'clang' and William nervously looked back at the stairs. But when he was sure that no one had heard them, William's attention returned to the fight. He took a swing at Sammi, and she ducked his blow instead of parrying it. Sammi took advantage of his surprise, and tried to drive him back into the wall. William figured out what she was planning, though, and changed directions mid-stride.

"Is this all you've got?" He challenged her, grinning smugly. Sammi frowned, concentrating on her footwork. Step. Step. Side-step. Pivot. Backwards-step. She couldn't afford to get distracted by William's goading. He thought he was automatically the better fighter just because of who his father was. _Well,_ Sammi thought grimly_, I'll put a stop to that. _Sammi then attacked with a fury that William had never seen in her before. He could barely block her blows as she advanced towards him, her sword flashing in the light.

And then the worst happened. William's sword slipped out of his hand and with nothing to stop it, Sammi's blade plunged into his flesh. Sammi screamed in horror at her sword sticking out of her best friend's arm, which was bleeding freely. William's cry of pain soon mingled with Sammi's as he fell to the floor, white with shock. Knowing she had to do it to help William, Sammi removed the sword from his arm as gently as she could. Then she pulled off her white cotton shirt, leaving herself dressed in pants and her undershirt. Kneeling at William's side, Sammi firmly pressed the garment to his wound to help slow the bleeding.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed hysterically, tears pouring down her cheeks. But William didn't open his eyes. "Mum! Father! Somebody, please! Help me," she cried at the top of her lungs. "Hold on, Will," she whispered. "Please hold on."

333

Back in the Sparrow's cabin, Jack was in the middle of his tale concerning his father, Captain Teague. With his arms securely rapped around his wife, Will listened intently to the fascinating story.

"…When my father was elected the new keeper of the Pirata Codex, he had to forfeit his position as Pirate Lord on the Brethren Court. So the position and the piece of eight were passed to me, the summer I turned eighteen." Will nodded. This made sense. It certainly explained how Jack had become the captain of the _Black Pearl_ at such a young age. He must've had plenty of respect due to his lofty status among the pirates.

"When I came of age, my father sought me out and met me at a pub one day. He wanted to meet me now that I had become a man. While my father was meeting with me, his enemies found his brother and his sister and killed them in cold blood," Jack continued.

"When Teague found out what they'd done, he hunted them all down, one by one. My father didn't care how he far he had to go to get his revenge. One time he had an entire town torched just so it would drive out a man that he wanted to kill. Hundreds of innocents died thanks to my dear old Da." Will's soothing fingers climbed up Elizabeth's back as they listened to Jack's dark story.

"The blood bath continued even after Teague had avenged his brother and sister's murders." Jack's expression grew darker. "He gained a reputation as one of the nastiest pirates around, and no one dared double-cross him for fear of being killed. That black-hearted reputation of his had made him a very successful and famous pirate. He intimidated everyone; even the Royal Navy left him well enough alone. And as for me, well, he didn't want to see me again because he said I reminded him of that day his brother and sister were killed." Will stiffened at this. He hadn't thought that his opinion of Captain Teague could have sunk any lower, but it had now after hearing how he'd shunned his son.

"That is why I have been so careful not to kill anyone unless it is in self-defense," said Jack. "I sacked Nassau port without firing a shot, and I didn't let my crew burn the town or pillage needlessly. I never wanted to become like my father." Will could barely contain his shock and anger at the man who was Jack's father. Unlike Bootstrap, who had made amends with his son, this man had made Jack feel worse than he had before they'd met!

"I'm sorry, Jack," Will said finally, running his hand through his thick dark locks. "I had no idea."

"Now do you understand why I don't want my children to meet their grandfather?" Jack asked. Will nodded.

"I do."

"When does Teague want to know your answer?" Elizabeth asked. Jack sighed.

"I have to tell him sometime tomorrow. It isn't going to be pretty."

"Jack, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you." Ana finally spoke up after listening to all this. "I don't like Teague any more than you do, but he hasn't pillaged anything for ten years. He is too old now to be a threat. He probably regrets what he's done in his life, and he just wants to see his grandchildren before he dies. Maybe just for a few minutes he could-"

Just then a high-pitched scream interrupted Ana's argument. Ana immediately identified the screamer.

"Sammi!" She gasped. "She's in trouble." Will, Elizabeth, and Jack got to their feet and followed Ana out the door.

"It sounds like it's coming from below!" Will shouted as they followed Ana down the stairs and into the bowels of the ship.

"I hear William screaming too," Elizabeth said frantically. "It sounds like he's in pain!" Both mothers sped up, running as fast as they could to get to their children.

Finally they came upon them in the very back of the hold. Sammi was kneeling next to William, crying as she held her blood-soaked shirt to the arm wound. A fair amount of blood stained the floor planks, and Elizabeth didn't want to think of how much her son had already lost. Will and Jack's swords lay off to the side and Elizabeth gathered what must have happened.

"William!" Elizabeth cried as she rushed to her son's side. His eyes were tightly closed, but his features weren't contorted into an expression of pain.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, it was an accident," Sammi blubbered, and Ana hushed her.

"We need to see how bad the wound is, Sammi," panted Will, who had just arrived with Jack in tow. Will's heart raced in terror as he looked down at his young son whom he loved so much. He would not lose him; not now when they'd just started to get to know each other! Will stripped off his own shirt, ready to stop his son's bleeding. Sammi slowly removed her shirt from the wound, expecting to be met by a gush of blood.

Instead, what she saw there astounded her and all those in the room. A freshly formed scar had already formed over the long arm wound. There was no bleeding whatsoever – the wound was completely closed. Sammi gasped in surprise, for she had just cut him no less than a minute ago.

"Thank God," Elizabeth breathed, gently touching the scab. Just then William stirred, and tried to get up but Will held him down.

"Son, lay back down. How are you feeling?" Will asked, squeezing the hand on his uninjured arm.

"I feel okay," William said truthfully. Sammi stared at him, the guilt apparent in her eyes. And there was something else lurked there as well. Astonishment? Disbelief?

"Sammi, I'm fine," said William, trying to convey with his eyes that she was forgiven. "I know you didn't mean it." But Sammi's guilt wasn't what was bothering her the most.

"That's impossible," she whispered, warily eyeing the scar. "I just stabbed him," she told their parents. "How could he heal so fast?"

"What do you mean you just stabbed him?" Ana said angrily. "There's no way that scar would be there if you just stabbed him."

"But I did!" Sammi insisted, her voice quivering with fear. "Right after I stabbed him, I screamed. And then you heard me and came down here."

"It's true," said William, trying to get up. This time Will let him up. The boy moved his arm experimentally.

"It doesn't feel like I've been stabbed." He smiled and Will's stomach turned to ice. An abnormal, quickly healed wound that didn't hurt was great cause for suspicion. Maybe he was just over-reacting, but Will didn't think so. He knew there was only one way to test his theory. He picked up his own sword, avoiding Elizabeth's questioning gaze.

"Give me your hand, William." Will's son did as he was told.

"Forgive me," Will whispered, and left a tiny cut on his son's hand. William flinched as he watched a few drops of blood seep out of the cut.

"Will, what are you doing?" Elizabeth cried.

"Just watch the wound," Will said, his voice shaking. Everyone watched as the small cut healed itself in the matter of seconds. Bewildered, William and Sammi just stared at the wound while Jack, Elizabeth, and Ana exchanged puzzled glances over their heads. But Will knew exactly what this meant. Tears formed in his eyes, and he had to bite his lip to keep from breaking down in front of his son.

"No," Will whispered, staring at his son's wound in horror. Baffled, William shrank back from his father. "NO!" Will yelled. "Not my son!"

He flew out of the room with Elizabeth running after him. Will didn't stop running until he reached their cabin. He released his frustrations by pounding the far wall with his fists, only stopping when he heard Elizabeth come in. He didn't turn around to face her.

"Will, what is going on?" Elizabeth asked, sounding close to tears. "You're scaring me. Why are you so upset? William is going to be fine." He forced himself to turn around and meet her penetrating gaze.

"William is not fine," he confessed, his entire body shaking as her spoke. "He will never be fine again. Elizabeth, be honest with yourself. Have you ever heard of a wound closing so fast?"

"No," she admitted. "But-"

"I have," Will said, in the hollow-sounding voice that he used when he talked about his experiences on the _Dutchman_. "After my father cut out my heart, I watched the gash heal itself in no more than ten seconds." Elizabeth was already shaking her head no.

"That doesn't mean that it's the same for William-"

"It does," he said softly, capturing her trembling hands with his own. "You know it does. You can't deny it, Elizabeth."

"No!" She cried, gazing at her husband in fear. "He can't be!" At that moment, Will was paralyzed with grief.

"He is, and you know it!" Will cried. "Our son is immortal, and it's all because of me."

End Ch. 20

A/N: So there, now you know the answer to the summary! Don't worry, I will go into more detail about all the in's and out's of William's immortality eventually, and why Elizabeth never noticed it until now. Review please, and tell me what you think!!!


	21. Immortality Bites

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I am so, so sorry that I haven't been able to post before now! I've just been incredibly busy and I did have a small case of writer's block. The good news is that I've been brainstorming some ideas for the upcoming Sammi/William story and that's coming along great. So what I'm going to do to make up for you waiting is I'm going to post chapter 22 on Sunday. So, two chapters in the same weekend! Should be good fun, ay? Now back to the pirates!

Ch. 21: Immortality Bites

Upon realizing their son's immortal fate, Will and Elizabeth cried and sought refuge in each other's arms. As they lay there intertwined on the bed, Will had never felt so helpless in his life. He had endured immortality for ten years, and it was not a fate he would wish on anyone, especially not his beloved son. How he wished it was him that was immortal instead! Will would gladly take the immortality from his son, and he knew that if it were possible, Elizabeth would be willing to do the same. But it wasn't possible. They would have to think of some other way to save their son from a fate truly worse than death.

"Our beautiful boy," Elizabeth whispered sadly after they'd come to their senses. Will held her close to him, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. "How are we ever going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him," Will said heavily. "I should be the one to tell him because it's my fault he's like this."

"Will, it couldn't be helped," she said, softly caressing his cheek. "I don't blame you at all."

"I know," Will sighed. Guilt still plagued him and would continue to do so until his son was cured. "But will William understand that?" Elizabeth had no answer for that.

"If it's any consolation, Will, I feel terrible for not realizing the truth sooner. What kind of mother am I? All these years, I never noticed that my son was immortal. Yes, I thought it was a bit odd that William never got sick, but I didn't question it." She hung her head.

"Listen to us, blaming ourselves," said Will with a faint smile. "We should be figuring out how to help William."

"You're right," she agreed. "Maybe Jack can help us," Elizabeth said, brightening. "He's bound to know someone who could heal William."

"And if he doesn't, he'll be sure to direct us to someone else who can help us," Will added as he helped Elizabeth sit up. "We'd better get back to William. I know my reaction to his wound scared him." He looked at his wife guiltily. "He's not going to take this well."

"That can't be helped," she said. "All we can do is promise that we will do everything in our power to find some way to cure him. And give him lots of love and support." He nodded sadly.

"Are you ready?" Will asked, as they stood up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," sighed Elizabeth. "Let's go find William." They hadn't taken but a few steps out into the hallway before Jack found them.

"We've moved everyone into my cabin," he said, his expression solemn. "Just so you know, William was quite shaken up when you yelled and ran out of the room like that, Will. But I think I know why you did." Will and Elizabeth's sad looks confirmed Jack's suspicions. "It's not right that a little boy be saddled with such a burden. If there's anything that Ana and I can do…" Jack trailed off helplessly.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth told him. "We can talk about that later. But for now we just want to see our son and try to explain all this to him." They walked the rest of the way to Jack's cabin in silence. Once inside, they found William, Sammi, and Ana huddled together on the bed. One look at her son told Elizabeth that he indeed had been upset by Will's outburst. Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed upon her sweet child. It was quite difficult to think of him as an immortal being, but they had proved that he was just that.

"William, come here." Her son did as he was told and found refuge in Elizabeth's strong embrace. She hugged him tightly. All his life Elizabeth had tried to protect her son from danger, but she couldn't protect him from this. How she hoped William's cheerful disposition down the road wouldn't be affected by the truth he was about to hear.

She carried him over to Jack's desk chair and they sat down together. Will hovered nearby, not wanting to upset his son even more than he had already. Jack sat down on the bed next to Ana, and they shared a grim look. They knew that William being immortal would mean dire consequences for all of them.

"I'm sorry, Mum." William began speaking very fast. "I didn't mean to upset Father. I know we shouldn't have been playing with real swords-"

"William, I wasn't upset with you," Will gently interrupted. Wide-eyed, William turned to face his father.

"You weren't?" Will shook his head.

"No. I reacted badly when I realized why your cut healed so quickly. I shouldn't have yelled. I certainly didn't mean to scare you." He spoke in the calm, low voice that William usually associated with his father. William visibly relaxed when he realized that he wasn't going to be punished. "Do you forgive me?" William smiled at his father, an innocent, genuine smile. Will tried not to think about how he was going to shatter than innocence.

"Yes. It's alright, Father." But something was nagging at the boy. What had caused his normally mild-mannered, even-tempered father to lose control of his emotions? "But, why were you so upset about my cut healing fast?" Will sighed heavily, and Elizabeth's arms tightened around William. Now was the moment of truth.

"William, I was upset because it's not normal for people to have cuts heal as quickly as yours did. I recognized what was really going on, because I'd seen it before. When my father cut out my heart when I became the captain of the _Dutchman_, my large wound healed much too fast." William's mind was swirling with thoughts. What did his father mean when he said that he wasn't normal? William didn't like this at all.

"I don't understand," he said softly. His father grimaced, and William noticed that his eyes were beginning to gather tears.

"William, this means that you're immortal." Will said this gently, as if to soften the blow. William's eyes flicked warily over to his mother, and then he turned back to his father.

"I'm immortal, like you were? You mean I'm never going to die?" Will nodded sadly.

"Right now, that's the way it stands." Sammi gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hands. She knew exactly what this meant for her friend, and it wasn't good.

William frowned at her reaction. He couldn't understand why she was upset about this. Never having to die was a good thing, wasn't it? Now that he knew that he was immortal, he realized he could do all sorts of things that normal people couldn't do. William realized that he could do plenty of dangerous things that he hadn't been allowed to do before, because he wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt or dying. To him, immortality was sounding very appealing, fun even. But as nine year-old boys were apt to do, William wasn't looking at the big picture.

"What's so bad about never having to die?" He asked, honestly bewildered. Sammi's lower lip trembled as she answered him.

"It means that after I die, we won't get to be together in heaven because you'll still be stuck here on earth." It was then that the true nature of his fate was apparent. Horrified, William understood the exact nature of his curse.

"You mean, I live and everyone else eventually dies?" This time he looked to his parents for an answered. Reluctantly, they nodded.

"No!" William screamed, jumping out of Elizabeth's arms. "I don't want it then. Take it away! I don't want to have to live alone forever! I want to be with Sammi and you and Father and Uncle Jack and Aunt Ana." He sniffed, and started to cry. Elizabeth immediately gathered him in her arms again, and William latched on to her, laying his head on her shoulder. All Elizabeth could do was rub his back, and let him cry it out until he was ready to listen to them.

"William," she said tentatively, as his sobs lessened. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"How can it not be that bad?" William sniffed. His father stroked his head, for it was all he could do from his chair. Will wished that he could do more to comfort his son, but he knew that it was Elizabeth that William needed.

"Your mother and I are going to try our hardest to find someone who can cure your immortality," Will said over his son's sniffles. "We will not stop searching until we find the cure." His son sat up after he heard that.

"Really?" William was still very doubtful that his immortality would be lifted.

"Yes, son," said Will, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"But how are you going to find someone who can do that?" Will smiled.

"That's up to your mother and I. It's not something for you to worry about, okay?"

"Okay," William relented. But of course, he was still very worried. "How did I get to be immortal, anyway?" William glanced at Will. "Is it because of what happened to you, Father?"

"Yes," Will answered softly, the pain and guilt lurking in his soulful eyes. "It's because I was immortal. After I became the captain of the _Dutchman,_ I was reunited with your mother for one day. We didn't know that as a product of my curse, any children that we would have would also be immortal."

Will closed his eyes briefly, trying to shut away his own pain. But then he quickly opened his eyes, staring straight at his son. He couldn't afford to let his own feelings get in the way. After all, this was about his son, not him. "I'm sorry, William," he said with feeling. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I would take it from you if I could." But his son wasn't about to hold this against his father, his hero, the person that he waited his entire life to meet. William knew that his father hadn't intentionally given him immortality.

"It's not your fault, Father." William hated seeing his father looking so sad, so he wiggled out of his mother's arms, and went to hug Will instead. With his son in his arms, Will finally felt like a true father. His son had actually chosen to leave the familiar comfort of his mother's arms and had come to him. It was at this moment that Will believed that his family would somehow be able to work through this seeming crisis. They had plenty of time to find someone who could help William. Now, Will needed to distract his son, to help him get through the day.

"What do you say we have a sword-fighting lesson, just you and me? We can use real swords, as long as that's alright with your mother." Will glanced over to his wife, and she nodded, giving him a tiny smile. Elizabeth was very impressed with the way Will was handling the situation. She had no problem with William using a real sword, now that she knew he couldn't accidentally hurt himself.

"I'd like that," William said finally. Will grinned at his son.

"Good. Shall we?" They left Jack's cabin together.

Sammi longingly watched them go, but she knew that it would be good for William to have some one-on-one time with his father. She would get to play with her friend later on in the day. Sammi vowed that she would stay positive and support William through this in any way that she could. It would certainly take some getting used to, realizing that her friend was immortal. But she wasn't going to treat William differently than she had before. Immortal or not, he was still human, and he was still her best friend. Nothing would change that. Elizabeth intruded on her thoughts.

"Sammi, I know you wouldn't do this, but I still have to say it. Please don't tell anyone about William's condition." Sammi had never seen Elizabeth look as serious about something as she did now.

"I won't tell anyone," the little girl promised with conviction. "I know that it might put him in danger." Elizabeth nodded.

"We're not going to tell the crew," said her father. "Will will probably tell Bootstrap, but other than that, no one else must know. If the Royal Navy or the EITC ever found out about this…" Jack didn't need to finish. Everyone knew that the consequences would be disastrous. Accusations of witchcraft would fly if they saw evidence that William was immortal. And then William would be imprisoned for life. Elizabeth was not about to let that happen.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, we'll keep him safe," Ana said with confidence. "Sammi, why don't you go play with your brother?" Sammi took this as her cue to leave. She knew the adults had plenty to discuss. As she walked back to her cabin, she sighed. It was going to be a long day…

333

_Midnight on the Black Pearl _

Late that night, Sammi was awakened by soft whimpers and sounds of someone thrashing in bed. She rubbed her eyes and could just barely make out William's moving form in the bed across the room.

"Will! William!" Sammi whispered as loudly as she dared, not wanting to wake her little brother, who slept in his crib between their beds. "Wake up!" When the sounds continued, Sammi sighed and slipped out of bed. Her feet hit the cold wood floor with a tiny thump. As the room was nearly pitch-black, she slowly inched over to William's bed. Finally, she arrived at her friend's bedside. Sammi had no clue as to how she supposed to wake him. She settled for grabbing one of her best friend's flailing arms and gave it a good shake.

This did the trick. William's eyes fluttered open to see a dark shape standing over him. Still feeling panicked as a result of the nightmare, and not realizing where he was, William let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Ahhhhh - mmmmph!" Sammi had clamped her hand over his mouth, stifling his scream so he wouldn't wake the still-sleeping Teague.

"It's okay, Will. Calm down, it's just me!" Sammi reassured him, sitting down on the bed beside him. "You were crying out in your sleep," she informed him. "Were you having a bad dream?" William nodded.

"Sammi, it was horrible," he croaked.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked. That's what her mother always asked whenever she had a nightmare. William hesitated.

"You won't make fun of me?"

"I won't, I promise," Sammi insisted. Perhaps another time she would've teased her friend about his dream if it was particularly lame, but not now. Not when William had just learned that he was immortal, a fact that would scare most adults.

"Thanks," he muttered after some time. "The dream went like this-" William paused mid-sentence as he thought he heard something. He heard it again, recognizing the sound to be that of footsteps rapidly approaching. "Someone's coming!" William hissed. "Get back into bed!"

"Why?" Sammi asked, not understanding why William wouldn't want to talk to one of their parents.

"I don't want them to know I'm having nightmares, alright?" Sammi rolled her eyes.

"Fine." It would be just like William not to tell his parents about the nightmare, thinking that they already had enough to worry about. But she respected William's wishes, and climbed back under her covers just before the door quietly opened. Elizabeth's head poked into the room, and when she saw that the children were sound asleep, she left. Sammi yawned, and was just about to drift off again when she heard her friend's voice.

"Sammi?" He called out softly.

"Yes, Will?"

"I'm still scared." Sammi frowned. The nightmare must have been an awfully frightening one if William was ready to admit that he was scared. Normally, he never would have showed what he considered to be a weakness. But today had not been a normal day.

"I'll be right there," she whispered. Once again, Sammi made the journey in the darkness over to William's bed. When she sat down on the bed, she noticed that William's covers were missing.

"Where are your blankets?" She couldn't help but asking.

"I threw them off because I'm hot," William said sheepishly. Sammi hoped he wasn't getting a fever.

"Let me feel your forehead." She reached out her hand and William guided it to his sweaty forehead.

"Do I have a fever?" He asked, anxious.

"How the heck should I know?" Sammi responded, feeling her own forehead. It felt about the same as William's. "Do you want to go get some air?"

"No," he said. "I just want to tell you about my dream."

"Go on, then," she encouraged him, reaching for his hand. "I'm listening." William sighed heavily.

"It began with you, me, and our parents just as we are now. Then we grow up and we're both young men and women. I can tell that we're happy with the lives we've made for ourselves on the sea. After that, everyone slowly ages except for me. I stay twenty or however old I am, remaining young and immortal forever." Sammi gasped at that.

"I watch you get married, and then I meet your children. Then, decades later, come the deaths of our parents. I have to say goodbye to my father first, and then my mum. You continue to age, but you still remain my good friend as always. Then, time shifts again and my few friends start to die. After attending each funeral, I then know that I have one less friend in the world. Finally, I'm down to my last friend – you. You're an old woman now, who was famous in her day for being a great pirate captain." Sammi smiled at that. It was true she did want to be a captain of her own pirate ship, just like her father.

"Years later, you die of natural causes," William continued, sniffling a bit. "At your funeral, I'm dressed in black and sobbing over your coffin. That's when I realize I'm all alone in this world. And that's when I woke up." William gave another sniff, and confided his sorrow. "I don't want you to leave me, Sammi."

"William, your parents won't let it come to that – they won't let you stay immortal forever," she gently reminded him. "They're going to get you cured."

"You don't know that for sure," he said bitterly. "They're going to _try_ to cure me. That doesn't mean that they'll succeed."

"True," Sammi admitted. "But it you still have a good chance to being cured. You don't need to be worrying about something like this now, especially when there is nothing you can do about it. Savvy?"

"I guess so," William sighed dejectedly. "But what if what I dreamed really does comes true?" Sammi had no answer for that. She knew that if William remained immortal, his life would be very difficult indeed. "There's no possible way I can have a normal life if I'm immortal. I'm so afraid, Sammi." William sighed. "Afraid what people will say if they find out. I won't be able to hide not aging. I'll lose all of my friends!"

"You won't lose me," Sammi said softly. Then she yawned for like the tenth time that night. "You should probably get some sleep." She stood up, preparing to return to her bed but William protested.

"Wait! Please don't leave," he begged. "I mean, I don't think I can fall asleep on my own." Relenting, Sammi sat back down. "Here, you can lie down on this side of the bed if you're tired," William said, scooting his small body to one side. Sammi lay down beside him, inhaling her friend's smell on his sheets.

"Thanks, Sammi," William whispered, touched that his friend cared so much about him that she would leave her warm bed to sleep next to him. Sammi smiled in the dark.

"You're welcome." After bidding William goodnight, she was out like a light. William remained awake a while longer, contemplating his nightmare. He knew life would not be worth living after everyone that he knew and loved had passed on. But here he was, immortal, and there was nothing he could do about it. Eventually, Sammi's deep breathing lulled him to sleep. This time around, William's dreams were merciful, and they did not haunt him.

End Ch. 21

A/N: William's dream is a premonition of what is to come should Elizabeth and Will fail to cure him from immortality. So it's pretty important. The next chapter will center around Jack's father and how he fits in with all of this. I've already got half of it done! Let me know if you liked the Sammi and William part. Personally I found it quite adorable.


	22. Captain Teague

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Woohoo, I reached 100,000 words! I have never done that before on any fanfic, mostly because I would get tired of my stories after awhile. But on this one, I'm still going full speed ahead! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially _Smithy_ and _Em_. I hope everyone likes my take on Jack's father.

Ch. 22: Captain Teague

_Late that night_

_The Turners' Cabin _

The former captain and Mrs. Turner lay spooned together, safe and warm in their bed. They were naked except for their undergarments. Will and Elizabeth both wanted each other, but they were too distraught over their son's fate to make love. However, both enjoyed the skin-on-skin contact. It gave them comfort in their time of sorrow.

Both Turners were contemplating what they should do should the worst happen. If no such healer could be found, Will and Elizabeth knew they would go to extreme measures to help their son.

Elizabeth remembered the charts to the Fountain of Youth that she had stashed in her personal trunk. If William couldn't be cured of his immortality, then she would become immortal to stay with him. Elizabeth hoped that she would be able to convince Will to become immortal with her if it came to that. She didn't think that she could be able to choose between her husband and her son, but she wouldn't abandon William to his fate.

Will's thoughts went in a completely different direction from his wife's. He knew that if all other options had been exhausted, only one being would have the power to cure his son. How he would hate dealing with Calypso, for he knew that she wouldn't remove William's immortality without a heavy price. Will could easily imagine Calypso helping William only if Will spent say another ten years away from Elizabeth, and with Calypso instead. Yet he was willing to do the unthinkable in order to cure his son.

Neither was keen on mentioning their bleak thoughts, each not wanting to alarm the other. They would discuss those options only if the situation was dire enough to need them.

"Everything seems to always happen to us, doesn't it?" Will said softly. "I thought that when I returned, everything would be alright again. And yet here we are, saddled with yet another burden."

"You knew marriage wouldn't be without its challenges," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Yes, but I didn't think we'd have to tackle anything nearly as terrible as being apart for ten years," he said softly. Elizabeth sniffed as a lone tear trickled down her cheek, unnoticed by her husband.

"We're only given things that we can handle," she murmured. "I guess God thinks we can handle quite a bit." Will was quiet for a long time.

"What about Jack and Ana, huh?" Will's harsh voice was rather unsettling. "They've been together for ten years, they're still madly in love, and they have two beautiful children. Life for them has been such a picnic compared to the way it's been for us." Shocked that her husband would say such a thing, Elizabeth turned over to face him.

"Will, you don't know what they've been through while you were gone," Elizabeth admonished him. "It took Jack a long time to decide whether or not to even commit to Ana. He broke her heart several times before he finally made up his mind. Ana was seven months pregnant with Sammi by then."

"I didn't know that," Will whispered, ashamed of his jealous thoughts.

"And," Elizabeth continued, "In between the births of Sammi and Teague, Ana suffered two very painful miscarriages." She narrowed her eyes at him. "So don't tell me they haven't dealt with problems."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Will sighed. "I shouldn't have assumed that the Sparrows have had things any easier than we have. It's just today has just been so frustrating…" He didn't need to go on. Elizabeth knew that his guilt over William's immortality had caused him to speak so harshly.

"It's alright, Will." She leaned over to give him a kiss on his forehead, which Will took to mean that he was forgiven.

"I'm glad I'm here now so you don't have to face this alone." Will tenderly kissed her neck as Elizabeth sighed in pleasure. She was very thankful that she had Will's support – she needed his love now more than ever before. "We will cure him." It was a definite statement.

"Yes, love, we will," Will vowed, his voice breaking with emotion. "One way, or another, we will cure our son."

333

_A bit later _

_The Captain's cabin _

The door to her cabin clicked open, which startled a nightgown-clad AnaMaria.

"Easy, love," came Jack's familiar voice. "It's just me." Ana let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Jack," she breathed, falling into his arms. "Did they go down alright?" He nodded.

"They didn't cause any problems. Sammi and William said goodnight as soon as I finished the story, and Teague fell asleep halfway through." Ana sighed, thinking of William and how afraid he must feel. Immortality was a heavy burden for a young boy to bear, even one as mature as William.

"It was good of you to tell them a story since I know Will wasn't feeling up to it. How did William seem to you?"

"He was extra quiet tonight," Jack replied truthfully. "But I guess it's to be expected." He looked down at his life-partner, and his calm, authoritative 'Captain Jack Sparrow' mask faded away to leave just Jack. Ana hadn't seen him look this vulnerable in a long time.

"Jack? Tell me what's wrong." His life-partner asked, looking deep into his troubled eyes. Jack released her, needing to get ready for bed.

"It's not right, Ana. It's just not right," Jack muttered as he removed his shirt. "William didn't do anything wrong. He's such a good boy; doesn't deserve this."

"Sometimes things happen to people that aren't always right, Jack. Most people don't deserve them." Ana's thoughts flew to her murdered sister. She tossed him his nightclothes and he changed into them.

"But what if it had been Sammi instead?" He argued. "Or Teague? Immortality is a long time to live alone - a damn long time. If I'm this worked up over William, then I can't imagine how Will and Elizabeth are feeling right now." Ana rubbed his shoulders, her soothing touch helping to calm him down.

"They're probably hoping to God that someone can point them to a healer or a mystic…" She trailed off. "Which brings me to the question I have wanted to ask you all day; do you know of anyone who could help William?" Jack sighed.

"If I knew of someone, then I would've told them already." Ana's face fell.

"That's what I was afraid of." Jack shared her glum look.

"I'm afraid I only went to Tia Dalma for all of my supernatural needs, and look how she turned out! Now, I do have plenty of contacts, but they would ask too many questions, and let's just say I'd rather not draw attention to us this early in the game." She nodded in agreement. They climbed into bed together and Jack blew out the candle on his bedside table. As Jack gathered her into his arms, Ana remembered their discussion earlier that day before William was wounded and his immortality was announced.

"Jack, I know this is way off topic, but what are we going to do about your father? He still wants to meet his grandchildren." Jack grunted. He had completely forgotten about that.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He mused. "My father may not be good for many things save killing, but he's been around the block a time or two. He knows all kinds of people. As much as I hate to admit it, he's probably our best chance at leading us to a healer for William." Ana grinned in the dark – she'd been hoping Jack would say that.

"So you'll let him meet Sammi and Teague?" Through gritted teeth, Jack answered,

"Aye. But he won't get near them unless I'm present."

"That sounds fair. I'm proud of you, Jack," Ana whispered.

"What for, love?" He asked.

"For putting your personal feelings for your father aside in order to help William."

"How could I not?" Jack murmured. "I've loved that boy ever since he was born. I would do more for him if I could." As their thoughts rested on William, it took a long while before the Sparrows managed to fall asleep.

333

_The next day_

Ana woke up early and tip-toed down to the children's cabin so that she could take Teague out before he woke up Sammi and William. Teague laughed happily when Ana picked him up and took him out of his crib – he was thrilled to see his mother. Ana automatically glanced at Sammi's bed, and did a double take when she noticed it was empty. Her heart pounding, she looked around the room and was incredibly relieved to find Sammi asleep in William's bed.

_Wait a minute_, Ana thought. _What is Sammi doing in William's bed?_ She watched her daughter shiver in her sleep. From the looks of it, Sammi was freezing, as she and William must have thrown of the covers in the middle of the night. _I've got to tell Elizabeth – she'd love to see this,_ Ana thought with glee.

Ana was right; Elizabeth did love it. She came right down when Ana told her that she should take a peek at their children.

"Look how peaceful they look," Elizabeth whispered as she watched Sammi and William sleep side by side. Sammi's gentle snores filled the air as she and William slept on in bliss, unaware of their mothers' presence. "Do you think William asked her to stay with him last night?"

"I'd say it's a distinct possibility," Ana mused, winking at Elizabeth. "Maybe I should get Sammi up and find out." Elizabeth thought this was a good idea. Ana gently extracted her daughter from the bed and carried her out of the room, with Elizabeth following them.

"Wha- what's going on?" Sammi asked groggily as she sought her mother's warmth.

"We just wanted to ask you why you fell asleep in William's bed last night," said Elizabeth, in a tone that tried to emphasize that she wasn't mad at the girl. Sammi shrugged. She wasn't about to tell William's mother that he'd had a nightmare when he'd specifically asked her not to. So she settled for a half-truth instead.

"He got scared about being immortal last night, so I went over to talk to him and I must have fallen asleep at some point."

"Thank you, Sammi," Elizabeth said, grateful that the little girl had been able to comfort her son. She gave her a hug, which Sammi eagerly returned. "But I should have been the one to talk to him when he gets scared. Why didn't he let me know that he was awake when I came to check on you last night?"

"William didn't want you to worry more than you already are," was Sammi's truthful reply. Elizabeth sighed. That sounded just like her son.

"Well, then I don't want to burden him any further. When he wakes up this morning, I'll act as if I don't know anything about last night." Sammi let out a sigh of relief. But Elizabeth wasn't finished just yet. "However, if William ever says anything that's too much for you to handle, will you promise to come straight to me?"

"I will," Sammi said, and they shook on it.

333

William awoke much later that day, as his parents let him sleep in. Elizabeth had gently shaken him awake around noon. When William woke up, memories of last night came flooding back to him. He remembered Sammi staying up with him when he was scared, and her falling asleep next to him. Although he was very grateful that Sammi had stayed with him, he was glad that she was already up. William didn't know if he would've gotten in trouble for that or not. He knew was that boys and girls weren't supposed to sleep in the same bed unless they were married.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Elizabeth asked him as William yawned and got out of bed.

"I'm feeling okay," he said. True, he was still scared about being immortal, but it didn't seem so bad right now. Things always seemed better in the daytime.

"Good," she said, ruffling his hair. "Try to hurry up and get dressed. There's someone Jack wants you to meet, and he'll be here any minute."

"Who is it?" William asked, his interested peaked. "Is it someone from the ship that's anchored close by?" Elizabeth nodded.

"It's Jack's father." William frowned as he picked out his clothes.

"I thought Jack didn't like his father!" Elizabeth smiled wryly.

"He doesn't. As you know, he wasn't around when Jack was growing up. After they met when Jack came of age, both were reluctant to maintain a close relationship. The last time that Jack saw his father was when we held the Fourth Brethren Court."

"So why does Jack want to see him now?" William pressed his mother.

"Well, actually it was Captain Teague who wanted to see Jack and his grandchildren." This stumped William. "Jack seems to think he has an ulterior motive for visiting," Elizabeth confessed. "But he doesn't have a clue what it could be. So, I want you on your best behavior when you meet him. But I wouldn't worry too much about making an impression, since it's the Sparrows that he's here to see."

"Okay, Mum," said her son. "I'll be out in a bit." Elizabeth left so her son could get dressed.

While Elizabeth was talking to William, Ana was having the same talk with her daughter concerning Captain Teague.

"…But why has my grandfather never wanted to meet me before now?" Sammi asked, a little hurt. Ana sighed.

"I don't know, love. But be glad that you get the opportunity to meet him now. Your father never met him until he was eighteen." Sammi frowned at this.

"Then I don't like him already! How could he just abandon Father like that? That's just so mean!" Sammi exclaimed with a touch of outrage. Ana let her daughter rant for awhile until she ran out of steam.

"Do you remember when we talked to you about good pirates and bad pirates?" Sammi nodded solemnly. "Well, your grandfather was a bad pirate."

"You mean he killed people when he didn't have to?" Ana nodded. "That and more. But he was well respected by the pirate community – he never once attacked a fellow pirate. It seems he had some decency at least. The pirates voted him to be the Keeper of the Code, and he still holds the position today." Sammi's eyes grew wide.

"He's really got the Code with him?" Ana grinned and nodded.

"Yes. Your grandfather hasn't pillaged anything for the past ten years. Hopefully, he's seen the error of his ways and feels some remorse. Supposedly he's a changed man. So today when you meet him, give him a chance. Okay?"

"Yes, Mum," Sammi said, albeit doubtfully.

"And be sure to treat him with respect," Ana reminded her. "I know it's difficult for you, but try not to talk his ear off – I don't think he'd appreciate that." Sammi nodded. _Great, _she thought._ More serious stuff. First I find out my best friend is immortal, and now I have to meet my long-lost grandfather, who nobody seems to like. What next?_

Her mother led her up on deck, where she saw Elizabeth waiting with Will. Then William appeared, his hair sticking out every which way. Sammi hid a smile – it looked like he had just rolled out of bed, which of course he had. Elizabeth tried in vain to tame her son's wild hair, and in the end Will gave his son his own hair-tie. Sammi was just about to run over to see William, when Ana pulled her back.

"They're here," her mother said. "I want you to stay close to me." And indeed, Jack had returned with his aging father. All eyes fell on them as Jack helped the old captain out of the dinghy and on to the deck. Sammi had no intentions of leaving her mother's side as she took in the sight of the man. He had a hard glint in his eyes, which made her nervous.

However, Sammi couldn't help but to stare in awe at her grandfather. He certainly looked like a dangerous pirate! Like her father, he had a mustache, beard, and wore his hair in dreadlocks, but they had grayed over time. The tanned skin on his face resembled a wrinkly prune, from constant exposure to the sun. Captain Teague had small trinkets woven through out his hair, many of them tiny golden crosses. Upon his head sat a large brown bicorne, and Sammi wondered if he had an attachment to it like her own father did with his hat. The old pirate's very presence commanded respect. Sammi knew upon first glance that Captain Teague was not someone to be trifled with.

"Everyone, this is my dear ol' Da," Jack announced. All of the crew shouted their greetings to the famous pirate. Teague just gave a small nod, his expression unreadable. Jack commenced with the introductions.

"This is Gibbs, my first mate." Gibbs smiled at Teague, but Sammi could tell it was a strained smile. Like most of the crew, he knew the misdeeds of this man. Not only that, he knew how he had been unforgivably absent during Jack's childhood, and his adulthood as well.

"Good to meet ya, Captain," he said. Sammi could see the sweat gleaming from Gibbs' forehead from her place across the deck. Teague just nodded at him.

"This is Pintel, Ragetti…" Jack went on to mention all of the crew by name. But when he got to Bootstrap, Teague surprised everyone by speaking in a deep, gravelly voice.

"I've heard of you, Bootstrap Bill. You served and were imprisoned under Davy Jones."

"Aye," said Bootstrap, surprised at the recognition.

"Must've been hell," Teague muttered. "But your son saved your damned arse, did he not?"

"He did," said Bootstrap, his eyes shining with gratitude. "I owe my life to him." He shot a grateful glance at Will. Teague noticed, and approached the younger Turner.

"So you must be the famous William Turner, former captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Yes, sir," Will said respectfully.

"You ferried the souls of those who died at sea from one world to the next for ten years, all the while separated from your wife and son."

"Yes, sir."

"Huh." Teague scratched his beard, as if contemplating this. "And you managed to finish the job, and not to become a madman like Jones." Will nodded nervously. He had no idea where the man was going with this. "Son, not many people could have done what you did. You did a great service for pirates everywhere. It is a great honor to meet you." Teague removed his hat. Will blinked. Was that warmth he heard in the old pirate's voice? He certainly hadn't expected this, not coming from the man that Jack had described to him.

"Uh, thank you," Will murmured, not sure what else to say. Teague nodded at him and moved on.

"Elizabeth Turner, the reigning Pirate King, you've met," said Jack. Teague nodded to Elizabeth, who nodded back. "And this is their son, William."

"Pleased to meet you," said the boy. All he received was a nod.

"And this is my beautiful life-partner, AnaMaria."

"Hello," she said, her tone neutral. Ana had to try hard to be civil to this man, after what he'd done to Jack. Thankfully she pulled it off. Teague barely glanced at her. Instead he was staring at the little boy in her arms, and the girl at her side.

"Are these my grandchildren?" He asked in an odd voice.

"Aye," Jack said proudly. "This is our lovely Samantha, and our boy is named after…" Jack stopped mid-sentence, for Teague had slipped out of Ana's arms and onto the deck. He calmly gazed up at his grandfather, too young to be intimidated by the man's gruff manner. And before Ana could pick him back up, little Teague had latched himself onto his grandfather's legs. Nobody moved. A look of surprise showed on the elder Teague's face. Then he grinned, which turned into a loud belly laugh. Relieved, Jack laughed too and the crew joined in soon after. Teague gently detached the boy from his legs and handed him back to his mother, much to Ana's relief.

"What's this little one's name?" Teague asked, his eyes softening as he regarded his smiling grandson.

"We named him after you," Jack said softly. "Since I took Mum's last name, I figured I should still keep the legendary Teague name in the family." Then he turned to his son. "Teague, say hello to your grandfather." Predictably, Teague said nothing. Jack gave a nervous laugh.

"We're still working on that. He's still quite young, you know." The elder Teague nodded, his eyes twinkling. It seemed that he had taken a liking to the boy, much to Jack's astonishment. Then Teague turned his attentions to the pretty young girl standing at her mother's side.

"So you're my grandfather," was all that Sammi said.

"Aye," he said gruffly. "I am your grandfather Captain Edward Teague, also known to some as Blackbeard. But I'm afraid that name no longer holds true. Greybeard would be more accurate." He cracked a smile. The _Pearl_'s crew laughed loud and long at the joke, as no one was keen to get on Teague's bad side. As soon as the laughter died down, Captain Teague approached his granddaughter, stepping too close for comfort. "Tell me, young Samantha, are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"No," she said defiantly, even though inside she was rather terrified. Any man who worried her father's hardened crew gave Sammi just cause to be afraid of that man. Nevertheless, she narrowed her eyes at him, looking Captain Teague straight in the eye. "And, it's Sammi, not Samantha."

"Sammi," Ana muttered, glancing nervously at Teague, "that's no way to speak to your grandfather. Apologize right this instant!" Captain Teague chuckled, waving his hands in the air much like his son.

"That's not necessary." Then he turned to his son.

"This one's, a brave 'un, Jackie." Jack grimaced at the nickname.

"Aye, she is. It gets her into trouble now and again." Teague turned back to his granddaughter.

"Tell me, Sammi, what do you plan to be when you grow up?"

"I'm going to be a pirate captain, just like my father," she said proudly, her head held high. "And, if my father still likes me by then, hopefully I'll get to be a Pirate Lord as well." Her grandfather cracked a smile at that.

"Good girl." He nodded to Ana, and turning to Jack, he said, "I can see you've been raising her right. Now, son, if you don't mind-" Sammi interrupted them.

"Do you really have the Code on your ship?" She asked excitedly. "Can I see it?" Teague turned to look at his granddaughter, clearly startled. He wasn't used to being interrupted. Everyone feared him too much to do so. A deep frown formed on his wizened brown face.

"Sammi…" Ana warned. Only then did the girl realize that she'd spoken out of turn.

"Oops," she said, her anxiety returning.

"You've got a lot of nerve, young lady," Teague said sternly. "I don't think anyone has dared to interrupt me in thirty years." Sammi gulped, staring nervously up at him. Her son in her arms, Ana tensed, ready for Captain Teague's next move. Then he actually smiled at her. "And for that, I'll let you see the Code, and quite soon."

"Huh?" said Sammi, extremely confused. Teague patted her head and actually gave her a little wink.

"Just give me some time to talk with your father, and then I'll take you over to my ship."

"Oh boy," she breathed, elated that she hadn't gotten in trouble and that she was going to see the fabled Code. "Can William come too?" Teague glanced over at Will Turner's son, who looked ever so interested.

"I don't see why not," the old pirate murmured. Jack was amazed that his daughter had been able to push him this far. But he didn't want to test his father's temper any more.

"Sammi," Jack warned, in a firm voice.

"Sorry," she said, wincing. "You can go talk now."

"Thanks for your permission." Jack scowled at her. "While we're below, you'll need to watch your brother." Ana handed little Teague over to Sammi, and she, Will, Bootstrap, and Elizabeth followed Jack and Captain Teague below.

"I thought you were dead," said William, running over to see his friend.

"Me too," Sammi admitted. "But now, thanks to me, we get to see the Code. Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah." He grinned at her. "I wonder what it looks like," William mused, his immortality momentarily forgotten. To William's relief, Sammi took the boys down to the galley so that he could have a late breakfast. They hoped that the adults' talk was going well…

333

_Meanwhile_

Teague and Jack slowly made their way down to the captain's cabin.

"Jackie boy, I know the only reason that you let me see my grandchildren was because you thought of something that I can do for you in exchange for said privilege." Jack shot him a hurt look.

"It's like you don't know me at all." Teague stopped walking and glared at his son. "On second thought," Jack said nervously, "I did decide what I want, which is information. Right in there, Da." Jack pointed to the door to his cabin, and Teague went inside. His son offered his father a chair, and Teague made himself comfortable. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jack called.

"What are all of them here for?" Teague scowled as Bootstrap, the Turners, and Ana filed inside. "This is supposed to be between you and me." But Jack insisted that they stay.

"They're here because the information I seek from you concerns all of us. You see, one of us is in dire need of a supernatural healer. Do you know of anyone like that?" Teague searched everyone's faces carefully. He came to a stop in front of the Turners, who were holding hands in support. Of all of them, they seemed the most upset.

"It's your son, isn't it?" said Teague, astounding them all with his perception.

"Aye," Will said finally, his eyes haunted with guilt. But he didn't elaborate, much to Teague's annoyance. He gathered that they didn't trust him, not that he could blame them.

"Supernatural, eh?" Teague mused. "I hope it's not a byproduct of that terrible curse of yours." Will's anguished expression betrayed him. "Shame," said Teague, shaking his head.

"If you breathe a word about this to anyone, I will kill you myself," Elizabeth threatened. "You got that?"

"I may do a lot of terrible deeds, but I do not betray fellow pirates," Teague calmly reminded her. "But you're in luck. I do know of a gifted healer that could cure your son."

"You do?" Will said eagerly. Teague sighed.

"Aye, but don't get too excited. It won't be easy to get to her; the journey alone would discourage most from attempting it."

"We're willing to do whatever it takes to save our son," Elizabeth vowed. "Just show us the way, and we will follow." Teague nodded, apparently impressed with Elizabeth's little speech.

"Then I will help you." Then he turned to his son.

"Boy, you got any rum around here?" Jack truly grinned for the first time all day.

"I was waiting for you to say that." He raided his own personal stash. "Plenty of the Caribbean's finest rum coming right up!"

End Ch. 21

A/N: Some of you mentioned that you thought the children seemed to act older than their age in the previous chapter, so I tried to have Sammi act more of her age in this one. She's still an obnoxious nine year-old girl who doesn't know when it's her turn to talk! (But you love her for it.) Also, Captain Edward Teague's character was based off of Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach the pirate, according to Ted and Terry. So I alluded to that in the story. All that info about him was lifted from wikipedia. I'm really excited about the impending journey to find the healer. I have something extra special planned – you will not be disappointed!


	23. Hope at Last

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Here it is, my new chapter. Congratulations to _Turnergurl_ for being my 700th reviewer! As always, I appreciate everyone's feedback. Next weekend I may not get to post because I have fall break and I might be going somewhere. We'll see. Now on to the next installment!

Ch. 23: Hope At Last

"Rum, Elizabeth?" She smiled at Jack and politely declined.

"No thanks." Jack shrugged.

"Suit yourself, luv. That means there's more for me." Jack handed the bottle to Bootstrap instead. Elizabeth sighed and leaned back against her husband, who lovingly planted a whisper of a kiss on her neck.

If someone had asked Elizabeth how she envisioned the meeting with Captain Teague, sitting in Jack's cabin while everyone relaxed and drank rum wasn't what she'd had in mind. But nevertheless, that's what had happened. Jack and Ana lounged on their bed, Bootstrap occupied the couch, and Elizabeth sat in Will's lap in one of Jack's comfortable chairs. (Captain Teague was using the other.) Will's arms were wrapped tightly around her, which seemed to be their favorite position as of late.

Will could not have known exactly how much hope the mention of this healer had already given her. Elizabeth had spent the twenty-four hours worrying not only about William, but about Will as well. She knew that Will was feeling extremely guilty about passing his immortality on to his son, which was understandable. But by God, he wasn't the only one who was suffering! Will had brooded all night, and not once did he ask Elizabeth how she was feeling about all this. Elizabeth needed to talk this out, and while she recognized Will's guilt, _she_ was the one with the long term attachment to William. It didn't mean that she loved William any more than Will did, it just meant that her feelings for her son were deeper than her husband's.

However, she didn't want to make Will feel worse by reminding him that she was the one who had raised their son. But the fact remained that Elizabeth had spent over nine years loving and nurturing her son, and Will had not. So she had talked about this with Ana instead. Ana had been very helpful, encouraging Elizabeth to talk to Will about this. Ana thought that Will wasn't ignoring her feelings on purpose – he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. Elizabeth agreed with her friend, reminding herself that Will had only had to think of himself and his crew for the past ten years. All the same, this added stress was putting a strain on their relationship. But now Elizabeth hoped that Will's guilt would lessen now that they had a new hope for their son.

"So, Teague, tell me about this healer," Elizabeth prompted after Teague finished his first bottle. "How did she receive her healing powers?"

"Ah, you wish to hear the tale of Faith Maladie." Teague shook his head, and reached for another rum bottle. "Her story is a tragic one." Will shifted Elizabeth against him, so that he'd be more comfortable to listen to the tale. It soon became apparent that Jack had gotten his storytelling talents from his father.

"The healer you seek was born dirt poor - the daughter of a failing farmer and a serving wench," Teague began. "When Faith was very young, she accidentally exposed her village's healer as a witch. As the witch was dragged away by the authorities, she cursed Faith with the gift of healing."

"Cursed?" Will interrupted. "How is that a curse? She could use her gift for good, to help people. It sounds more like a blessing to me."

"You would think so," Teague said darkly. "But no. Her new healing powers only brought pain and sorrow to Faith. When her parents realized there was a profit to be made from their daughter's gifts, they confined her to their hut and charged people to see her. Only those who could pay the outrageous sum of money were seen."

"That's horrible!" Ana exclaimed, shivering in Jack's arms. Elizabeth voiced her horror as well. Will squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"It gets worse," Teague continued, his voice heavy. "Word spread across the world of Faith's healing talents, and one day a powerful sheik traveled far and wide to visit her. He was dying of a slow-acting sickness, and he wanted to see for himself if the rumors were true, if Faith could somehow save him. And save him she did. Guess what he did to thank her?" Spellbound by his story, nobody dared to venture a guess. Teague sighed. "The sheik took Faith home with him to his homeland, after he bought her from her parents."

Will, Elizabeth, Ana, and Jack were stunned by this revelation. Each thought of their own children - they would never dream of doing such a terrible thing to them! The Sparrows and the Turners were absolutely disgusted by these parents who sold their child into a life without freedom, all for their own financial gain. They couldn't comprehend how could any parent could be so heartless.

"Do you want to know what happened to Faith?" Teague asked after he let them digest this information.

"Let me guess," Bootstrap said bitterly. "She's still stuck in the prison, bound to do the bidding of her owner."

"Right you are," Teague confirmed. "To this day, the sheik exploits her healing services in exchange for a hefty profit. As a result, he's rumored to have doubled his existing wealth, the bastard." Jack cursed softly, and said,

"So that's why it was a curse; because all her life, people have controlled her and her gifts for their own gain." Teague nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Jackie," said his father.

"Is there anything more to this curse we should know about?" Jack carefully watched his father for his answer. Teague hesitated slightly before speaking.

"I'm almost sure that the witch cursed her so that she couldn't die by her own hand. The cruel woman wanted her to endure life-long suffering that accompanied her gifts. Faith has been said to have the power to cure every sickness known to mankind. Supposedly she's nearing old age, so her years of suffering should soon come to an end."

Jack narrowed his eyes at his father, for he had a feeling that Teague was deliberately leaving out something important. But the feeling was soon forgotten when his father answered Ana's question as to where this prison was located.

"…on an island not too far from Istanbul," said Teague. Jack gasped.

"Not _the_ Turkish Prison?" Teague looked intrigued.

"You know of it?"

"Know of it?" Jack scoffed. "I've been there! I've broken in, stolen a drawing of Davy Jones' key, and escaped from the prison without being captured. But that place…" Jack shuddered. "Prisoners were left outside in cages to starve while birds pecked their eyes out. Inside, it was even worse. I've never seen so many instruments of torture in my life! I'd say it's the place closest to hell, save for the Locker."

"Jack, are you making any of this up?" Ana hissed, for his story sounded a bit too far-fetched to her. Jack shook his head no.

"I think he's telling the truth," Will insisted. "He showed me that drawing of Davy Jones' key right before I had my first dealing with the _Flying Dutchman_." He smiled at his friend. "I'm glad you've been to this prison. You can lead us there, as you already know the way." Elizabeth was already shaking her head.

"We can't take William to such a place! Who's to say we won't make it to see the healer, and get thrown in with the prisoners?"

"You won't, not if you're with me," Teague assured them. "I have connections to the sheik – he wouldn't dare. Besides, you won't even get near the real prisoners. Faith lives in a respectable apartment on the topmost level of the prison. Your safety will be guaranteed, I promise." Elizabeth was still skeptical, but she realized that it was their best hope for curing her son.

"Well, I guess the only question now is when do we leave?" Jack broke the silence. "I'll have lunch brought down to us and we can discuss that while we eat."

"That sounds good, Jack," said Will after seeing Elizabeth nod. "We wish to cure William as soon as possible." Jack nodded.

"I know, mate," he said softly. "We'll get right on it."

333

That evening, the adults congregated again in Jack's cabin, this time including Sammi and William so that they could hear the good news.

"William, you'll be glad to know that I know of a healer who could help you," said Captain Teague. William glanced over at his parents in surprise, and found that they were smiling.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes alight with hope. Teague nodded, and William's smile grew larger. Sammi laughed in relief. Her opinion of her grandfather improved considerably now that he knew someone who could cure her best friend.

"Where does the healer live? Can we go see them tomorrow?" William asked, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"One question at a time," laughed Elizabeth. She put an arm around her son. "I'm afraid we can't see her tomorrow, because she lives very far away from here. We'll need to plan for the trip – chart out a course, gather supplies, that sort of thing. So we will be returning home to St. Maarten as planned, and your father and I will begin the preparations to leave while you and Sammi go to school."

"But how long will it be before we leave?" William asked.

"It will be a couple weeks, maybe more," Will answered him. "I promise, William, we'll get you to this healer as soon as we possibly can." William seemed satisfied with that answer; for when his father made a promise, he always kept it.

"Where exactly does this healer live?" Sammi asked, not talking until she was sure that William was finished. "How far away is it?" Her father spoke up.

"Do you remember that the bedtime story of the terrible prison where I found the drawing of Davy Jones' key?" Sammi nodded.

"Jack, you told her a _bedtime story _about that place?" Ana's eyes glinted dangerously at her life-partner.

"It might have come up once," said Jack, wincing. In his defense, he said, "It was a good story." Wisely he turned back to Sammi. "Anyway, that's where we're going, love," said Jack. "It's on an island off the coast of Turkey, so it's very far away indeed - probably at least a three month's journey to get there."

"The healer lives in a prison?" William sounded incredulous.

"I'm afraid so," said Teague as he stroked his moustache. "The prison is owned by a powerful sheik. The healer is kept there against her will, in the highest room of the prison."

"That's awful!" Sammi exclaimed. Teague nodded grimly.

"In exchange for treasure or money, the sheik will let you be seen by the healer. I forgot to mention that you'll have to part with some of your loot in order for William to be seen." Worried, William gazed up at the adults.

"That's no problem," Jack assured boy, winking at him. "We can always get more."

"It will be worth your treasure; the woman is said to be able to cure any sickness or ailment known to mankind," said Teague.

"Even immortality?" William asked.

"We hope so," said Will, giving his son a reassuring smile. "How does all of this sound to you, William? It will be a long, dangerous trip but in the end it should be worth it."

"It sounds good to me." William grinned at everyone.

"Are you coming with us, Grandfather Teague?" Sammi asked. The gray-haired pirate winked at her.

"Do you think that I would really miss an adventure like that?" Sammi shook her head, for her grandfather had misunderstood her.

"No, I mean are you coming _home_ with us?" All eyes fell on Jack and Teague.

"You could stay at Jack and Ana's," Will offered, breaking the silence. "From what I hear they have some extra room." Jack glared daggers at Will, who was looking awfully smug.

"I think that's a fine idea," Elizabeth enthused, grinning at her husband. "You can all get to know each other better." Jack was already protesting and shaking his head, but Ana shushed him.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us for a few weeks until we are ready to sail," she said. "You can sleep in one of our guest rooms."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sparrow," Teague said warmly. Sammi giggled softly after she glanced at her father, who was shooting murderous glares at her mother, Elizabeth, and especially Will. She couldn't wait to see how her father and grandfather would behave while living under one roof!

"Well, now that that is settled, how about you two come aboard my ship so you can see the Code." Teague nodded at Jack, and then stepped outside. Sammi and William cheered as they, along with Bootstrap who had expressed an interest in seeing the Code, followed Teague out of the cabin. The two couples were the only ones left in the room.

"Ana, what the hell were you thinking, inviting my father to stay with us?!" Jack exploded when he thought Teague was out of earshot. She shrugged.

"I just thought it might be a good opportunity for you two to work through your differences, and for you to really get to know your father."

"We have so many differences I wouldn't even know where to begin," Jack muttered. "Ana, I really don't think he's interested in getting to know me." Ana threw up her hands in desperation.

"Why else do you think he agreed to stay with us?" Jack shrugged.

"He wants to get to know his grandchildren, not me."

"Come on, Jack," she moaned. "If you actually tried, I'll bet you could reconcile with your father. Will and Bootstrap did."

"That's different," Jack growled. "Bootstrap actually cares for his son. That man does _not_ care for me, end of story."

"Fine," Ana shouted. "But he's staying with us whether you like it or not." She stormed out of the cabin in a huff, with Elizabeth running after her. Will made to go after his wife, but Jack asked to speak with him privately. So Will stayed. He looked nervously at Jack. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested that Teague stay at Jack's house...

"If this is about my suggestion to have your father stay with you-" Jack stopped him.

"It's not about that. I want to talk about Elizabeth."

"What about her?" Will asked. Jack sighed.

"Ana tells me that she's been taking this immortality thing pretty hard. She's going spare with worry over William, and especially over you."

"Me?" Will asked, confused.

"Aye. Apparently you brooded all night, and didn't once ask about how she feels about all this." Will started to defend himself but Jack held up his hand for silence.

"I know that it must be hard for you, knowing that you gave William immortality. I also know that you don't love William any less than she does, but let's face it -you've only known him for about a week. Elizabeth has loved and raised him for nine entire years. I think she's suffering a bit more than you are, mate, even if she doesn't show it. You're the one who should be worrying about her - not the other way around."

"Jack, what have I done?" Will whispered. "How could I have been so selfish? All my life, I've put Elizabeth first and now, when she needs me the most, I've failed her."

"You haven't _failed_ her, you've just been, err, preoccupied," said Jack. "It happens to me all the time, and somehow Ana manages to forgive me. More often than not, though, I end up getting slapped." Jack cracked a smile which Will did not return.

"When I was on the _Dutchman_, I swore that when I returned, I would never cause Elizabeth any pain," he said, barely audible. "But I've done just that." Will looked so lost and forlorn, it rather unnerved Jack.

"Will, it's not the end of the world," Jack said gently. "All you have to do is talk to Elizabeth about this. That's all she wants, is for you to recognize that she's hurting as much as you, if not more so." Will considered this for a moment.

"You're right," Will said, as a tiny grin slowly spread across his face. From now on, he vowed to focus more on his wife's needs. And now that a healer was in his son's future, he could put his guilt aside and do just that. Things were definitely looking up for them.

"Of course I'm right," the pirate smirked. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"When did the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow become so apt to talk about feelings?" Will said slyly. Jack wrinkled his nose.

"Don't tell anyone," Jack pleaded. Will laughed.

"I won't. I'm really grateful you brought this to my attention, though." Jack nodded.

"Will, Ana and I have spent a lot of our time with Elizabeth these past ten years. Every day I could always tell what a hardship it was for her being away from you. Elizabeth became a great friend, and I owe everything to her for helping me not lose Ana. So, now that you're back, I want to return the favor. Again, don't tell anyone." Will chuckled. He was rather touched by his friend's little speech. Elizabeth was lucky to have such good friends looking out for her.

"Well, I'd better go find Elizabeth," said Will. "It's a good time for a talk, while the children are on the _Destroyer_. Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Thanks." The pirate lord smiled.

"Don't mention it. Whelp." Will groaned. Some things never change.

333

_Moments Later _

Elizabeth was sitting with Will on their bed. She'd come with him back to their cabin, because he said it was urgent that he talk with her. She hoped it was nothing too serious.

"Will, what's this about?" She asked softly. He sighed, not really sure how to begin.

"Elizabeth, I've been neglecting your needs. You've been hurting much more than I have, and I haven't wanted to talk much with you about all this. I've been so wrapped up in myself lately, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"How did you know?" she asked, stunned by his heartfelt words. Will gave her a sheepish grin.

"Jack and I had a little talk." _That explains a lot_, Elizabeth thought. She had doubted Ana would've told Jack about this, but she was glad that she had.

"Will, it's alright," she told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Truly, it is. I've just been really worried about you – yesterday you just seemed like a different person. I felt like I could barely reach you. Will, that scared me."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Will insisted, taking her hands in his. "I just have to adjust to being back with you. I've internalized things for so long, so it might take awhile." He gave her a wry smile. "I know that you and William have developed a close bond; I see it every day. Elizabeth, you've been the one to raise him, not me. It must be hell for you, knowing what he must endure." She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It has been hell." She looked so fragile to Will in that instant.

"Come here, sweetheart." Will pulled his wife into his arms, and that was exactly what Elizabeth needed right then. They fell back onto the bed, and Elizabeth scooted closer to him. "Now tell me everything you wanted to say yesterday."

She told him everything from her fears that William would be discovered by the authorities, to what they would do if no cure could be found. They discussed the Fountain of Youth, and Calypso, although Elizabeth agreed with Will that Calypso would be their very last option. They also touched on what would happen when William returned to school. With heavy hearts, they knew they would have to forbid him from playing during recess. They couldn't risk him getting hurt and someone seeing him bleed and heal unnaturally fast. Then their conversation turned to the healer, and the hope she had given both of them.

"When Teague told us he knew of a healer for William, I was so happy I wanted to kiss him," Elizabeth said, knowing it would incense Will. Instead, he laughed. Knowing they were going to be doing something to help cure William had put him in a very good mood. That and the fact that he'd made things right again between him and his one and only love.

"I'm glad you didn't, because these lips are to be kissed by me, and only me." Will gently traced the outline of Elizabeth's pouty lips with his fingers. Then he kissed her, and Elizabeth inhaled her husband's intoxicating musky scent. Suddenly, all was right with the world. Husband and wife lost themselves in each other, until the need for oxygen prevailed. Will broke away, rolling off of her so she could catch her breath. They faced each other, each looking deep into each other's souls.

" Elizabeth, I love you so much," Will whispered as they caressed each other's cheeks. "On the _Dutchman_, every time I felt like I couldn't deal with the backlog of the lost and forgotten souls, I thought of you. Suddenly that made it all worth it. I would do that wretched duty for a thousand years, if it meant that I could spend just one more day with you." Elizabeth sighed with happiness, for she knew that Will meant every word he said. Now this was the man she fell in love with. And she wanted him – badly. Good Lord, the things this man's eyes did to her! Slowly, as if to tease him, Elizabeth shimmied out of her blouse. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words.

" Elizabeth, I-I thought you wanted to talk," Will stammered as he stared at her chest. She resisted the urge to roll her yes. Men – they always seemed to think in black and white.

"We did talk," she pointed out with a grin. "We talked for a long time, and you were wonderful. But I'm afraid just talking won't satisfy me tonight." Will swallowed hard. She couldn't know how much she was affecting him, could she?

"But what about William?" Will didn't know why he was asking this when his wife was clearly offering herself to him. But he was. "Aren't we supposed to put him to bed when he gets back?"

"Jack and Ana can put William to bed," Elizabeth breathed.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"I'm sure. Ana owes me big time." Elizabeth grinned at her husband, and he knowingly grinned back.

"In that case, Elizabeth, I believe you are still overdressed." Eagerly, Will and Elizabeth made short work of their clothes.

"Will, can I make a tiny suggestion?" Elizabeth asked when they were done, enjoying the view as she looked him up and down. He nodded.

"What's that, love?" She blushed.

"This time, leave your bandanna on."

End Ch. 23

A/N: I know I can't be the only one who has developed a fetish for Will's bandanna! Fess up, HtR people. Haha. Anyway, I just wanted to add more Willabeth to the story, because it's kinda been lacking that lately. Sammi and William basically took over the story! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D Reviews are always welcome.


	24. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to B-emo-B, my new convert. Everyone clap for her – she's now a Willabether! Hooray! This chapter has a lot of Willabeth and Sparramaria, or whatever the heck they're calling Jack/Ana these days. I made it extra long, so I hope you can forgive me for taking forever to update. Oh, and thanks _Williz _and _KDSkywalker_ for helping me when I was stuck. I love you guys. Now, back to the pirates…

Ch. 24: Trouble in Paradise

A few days later, the _Black Pearl_ and the _Destroyer_ arrived at their final destination. After they docked in the late morning, Elizabeth was more than glad to show Will around their island of St. Maarten, a secret pirate refuge and a little slice of paradise.

As soon as they left the _Pearl_, the Turners went straight to the marketplace to replenish their food supply, and to also buy items especially for their dinner with the Sparrows that night. William ran on ahead, while Will and Elizabeth followed at a leisurely pace, holding hands for all to see. Elizabeth made sure to buy all of the ingredients to make an apple pie, since she knew it was a favorite of Ana's and Will's as well. While they were picking out vegetables, a few elderly ladies approached Elizabeth, inquiring about this 'dashing new young man' at her side. Beaming, Elizabeth introduced Will as her husband, telling them that Will had been in serving in the Navy all this time. That had actually been Jack's idea, for he knew that at some point, Will was going to have to explain why he'd been gone so long. The Turners didn't have any better ideas, so they decided to use the Navy excuse.

After they finished their business in the marketplace, William and Elizabeth led Will home to their nearby cottage. Bursting with energy, William gave his father a quick tour of their small house, ending in Elizabeth's bedroom.

"And this is where you'll sleep with Mum," William finished, pointing at the bed.

"That sounds good to me," said Will, winking at his wife over his son's head. But then he eyed the bed with trepidation. After removing his boots, Will stretched out experimentally on the bed.

"Just as I suspected," he sighed. "I'm too big for this bed." And it was true; Will's feet hung over the edge of the bed, which would not do for a good night's sleep. Elizabeth frowned worriedly. She hadn't even thought of that! _She_ barely fit in the bed, and Will was a good four inches taller than her.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," said Elizabeth. "We'll have to buy a bigger bed." Will's eyes gleamed in anticipation; for some reason, picking out a bed with Elizabeth sounded very appealing. "But you'll have to make do with this one for a few days," she said, sounding apologetic. "Is that alright, Will?" He just nodded, grinning at her.

"Sure." Then he turned to his son. "What do you say we get some lunch?"

"Yay!" William exclaimed, and ran out of the room presumably in the direction of the kitchen. This left Will and Elizabeth all alone in their bedroom.

"I think I see some lunch right here," Will whispered in Elizabeth's ear after pulling her close. Elizabeth shivered in his arms, her heart racing.

"Will, we can't, our son is just a couple rooms away," she breathlessly whispered back, trying not very hard to pull away. Elizabeth gave in, sharing a long kiss with her husband before they broke apart. Will smiled wolfishly.

"I can't help it, Elizabeth," he said in a low voice. "You make me hungry."

"Tonight, Will," Elizabeth promised. "I will be more than willing to let you satisfy your appetite." Will could handle that.

"I'll hold you to it," said Will, kissing her forehead. Then they headed for the kitchen to eat with their son.

Will and Elizabeth spent a pleasant day with William. Will gave his son a sword-fighting lesson, and this time Elizabeth joined in after she had baked the apple pie. In awe, William watched his parents spar together at the end of the lesson. They made a perfect team. Elizabeth's face shone with happiness while they danced around the backyard, their swords clanging as they fought.

William could not believe the change in his mother since his father had returned. He knew she was still worried about him being immortal, but they had found what they hoped to be a solution to that. Elizabeth had truly come alive once Will had come back to her, and William was thrilled to see his mother this happy. Even though they had been forced apart for ten years, it was obvious to William that his parents were madly in love with each other. He knew he was very fortunate to have that kind of family, since his friend David was not so lucky. David had told William how his parents fought almost every night, and how it scared him whenever his father threatened to leave them. Yes, William knew he was blessed to have parents that not only loved him, but who loved one another as well.

333

When they had exchanged their sweaty sword-fighting clothes for clean ones, the Turners set out for the Sparrow home. Elizabeth brought her apple pie, along with some greens for dinner. For some reason, when they arrived, Jack and Ana seemed exceptionally glad to see them. Sammi volunteered to give Will a tour of their grand home, and he accepted with a smile. William tagged along, and so did Captain Teague, who wanted to talk to Will about his experiences on the _Flying Dutchman_. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ana and Jack let out sighs of relief.

"It's going to be horrible living with him," Jack moaned as they went into the kitchen. "My father is the most infuriating, the most vulgar, and the absolute strangest man who has ever walked this earth." Elizabeth snickered, and said,

"Now we know where you get it from." Ana doubled over in laughter as Jack made a sour face at her.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Jack said, ever sarcastic. "I'm so glad you find our situation so amusing."

"Come on," she laughed. "He can't be that bad."

"Just wait until dinner," Ana said glumly. "Then you'll see what we mean." Elizabeth let the matter rest, wanting to help Ana fix their dinner.

However, after the meal, Elizabeth found that Jack and Ana were right – Captain Teague was far from the ideal house guest. He accidentally tracked mud into the dining room. During the meal, he spoke of inappropriate subjects in front of the children. (Elizabeth was not looking forward to answering William's inevitable questions as to what kind of fun that men had with the Tortuga wenches.) And his table manners were atrocious.

Things really started to get interesting when Sammi began to imitate everything that her grandfather did. When he slurped his soup, so did Sammi. When he chewed noisily, she did too. When he stuffed his face with Ana's beef casserole, Sammi stuffed _her_ face. William found this to be so hilarious, he laughed so hard that the milk he'd been drinking came out through his nose. At this point, the adults gave up trying to bring order to the table. Ana quickly served the apple pie, and as soon as everyone had finished their dessert, they adjourned to the living room.

Sammi and William ran off to play a game of chase with little Teague while the adults talked. Jack and Ana agreed to meeting with Will and Elizabeth the next day to begin planning the trip to the Turkish prison. Jack also mentioned that a large house just a few minutes down the road had just gone up for sale, in case the Turners wanted to take a look. This thrilled Will to no end, because he found their cottage to be a quite cramped and he wanted to buy a new home where he could live comfortably with his family. The adults let the children play a little longer before the Turners said that they needed to take William home. Everyone said their goodbyes, and William went willingly with his parents, knowing he would see Sammi the next day.

Later that night, just before his bedtime, William's parents talked to him about school. They explained that he wasn't going to be able to play running games during recess, in case he got hurt, and someone saw his cut heal too fast. William was not happy about it, but he agreed to sit out during recess. Elizabeth hated seeing the disappointed look on her son's face, so she hugged him and promised that they would find a way for him to have fun during recess. However, Elizabeth and Will couldn't come up with a solution to William's dilemma but it was not for a lack of trying.

That Saturday, Will and Elizabeth went to take a look at the house that Jack had told them about. As it turned out, the Turners found that the owners had already moved out and they were desperate to find a buyer so they could leave the island. After a quick tour of the spacious abode, Will and Elizabeth were rather impressed, and both were leaning towards buying it. When the owners saw the young couple's reactions to the house, they offered to lower the price. That sealed the deal for the Turners – for even though they were pirates and had plenty of treasure, they knew a bargain when they saw one. After they paid the owners that afternoon, the house was theirs to keep!

The Sparrows helped them move in that day and the next. Since Teague wasn't too keen on moving things, he tracked down furniture for them all over the island. Will and Elizabeth took a break from moving to check out this inn that Teague found, for it was going out of business. The innkeeper promised to sell whatever bed they wanted for half price. Elizabeth and Will had fun trying out all of the beds and deciding on one made of beautifully carved cherry wood, which was also long enough to accommodate Will. They had the bed delivered to their new house that very day, and Will and Elizabeth christened it that night while their son was fast asleep. Thankfully, with Jack and Ana's help, the Turners were pretty much moved in by the time Monday came around.

333

That morning, William was grumpy during breakfast, and ate very little. Elizabeth and Will tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. They knew that he was dreading school due to what would happen during recess. William's parents knew it would be hard for their son to just sit and watch while his friends ran and played, but they knew that he had no other choice. William understood perfectly well why he had to sit out. He couldn't take any chances, as it would be a disaster if his secret was discovered by the wrong people. He knew his parents were just looking out for his safety, but it still hurt that he had to be singled out from the other children.

But when Ana and Sammi showed up to take him to school, he put on a brave front. However, Sammi saw through it immediately. Right away, she knew what was bothering her best friend. She told him that she would sit out with him during recess, but William was against that. He thought it was nice of her, but he didn't want Sammi to miss out on all the fun because of him. They were still arguing about it when Will and Elizabeth saw him off to school.

As soon as Elizabeth had closed their front door and locked it, she found herself face to face with her husband and he was wearing his bandanna again. Will decided to use this empty house opportunity to make love to his wife. Elizabeth, of course, had no objections to this. She knew that Will felt more comfortable doing so when William was out of the house, and to be honest, she did too. They had yet to install a lock on their bedroom door, and even though they'd told William to stay in his room and call for them if he had a nightmare, it still made them nervous. Elizabeth certainly didn't want to scar her son for life. She reminded herself to go see the locksmith today, after their daily meeting with the Sparrows in preparation for the trip.

333

That day at school, William's teacher noted that he was much quieter than usual. He didn't participate at all, which she found odd. Normally William would raise his hand a few times during a lesson, but not today. Miss Dijon noticed that half the time, he wasn't even paying attention to the board! This was not like William, who was one of her best students. Eventually, lunch and recess rolled around, and when Miss Dijon watched her students from the schoolhouse she paid special attention to William Turner. From what she could tell, he was more reserved with his friends than usual. Then it was time to play. Miss Dijon was surprised when William's friends got up to play, and he did not. She decided to go outside and investigate, and witnessed the beginning of an argument between William and his friend Sammi.

"Sammi, I don't need you to sit with me," William was saying. "Go play with David and the other boys."

"But I _want_ to stay here with you, William," she insisted. "We can sit here and talk about all sorts of interesting things, like my crazy grandfather and-"

"No," William interrupted. "I don't need your pity, Sammi."

"But it's not pity," Sammi said, raising her voice. "You're my best friend, and I don't want to leave you all alone!"

"Well, maybe I want to be left alone!" William cried, glaring at her. "Go away, Sammi." Miss Dijon could see the hurt look in the girl's eyes from her vantage point.

"Fine," Sammi yelled. "I don't need you anyways." She stuck out her tongue at him, and marched away, joining in a game of tag with the boys. Miss Dijon saw this departure as an opportunity to talk to William by himself.

"Hi," William said glumly when she approached him. Miss Dijon asked him why he wasn't playing with his friends, and William just stared at her with scared brown eyes. He motioned for her to lean down to his level, and she did.

"My mum said I'm not supposed to play during recess anymore," he whispered into her ear. Miss Dijon frowned at him – that reason didn't satisfy her for a second.

"Are you sure about that?" His teacher asked gently. William nodded, hoping that she wouldn't ask him why. Miss Dijon wanted to ask him some more questions, but she decided not to in front of the other children. Instead, she told William that she hoped that he would change his mind about playing, and went back to the schoolhouse.

333

Miss Dijon got her chance to question William at the end of the school day. He was almost out the door before she caught sight of him in the scrambling cluster of children.

"William, can I see you for a moment?" Miss Dijon called from across the room. William told Sammi to wait for him, and then went to talk with his teacher.

"Yes, Miss Dijon," the nine year-old said politely, walking up to her desk. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," she said, her tone serious. "But I want you to take this note home to your mother. I just can't understand why she would want you not to play during recess." Miss Dijon knew that if William was sick or injured, Elizabeth wouldn't have sent him to school in the first place. Why on earth would Elizabeth suddenly forbid her son from playing during recess? It was a mystery that needed to be solved, and soon.

"Are you sure you can't tell me why?" Miss Dijon asked him. But William didn't take the bait; he just solemnly shook his head. The young teacher sighed. "Have a seat," she told her young charge, motioning to one of the desks. William did, and Miss Dijon sat in one of the desks across from him. "Is there anything unusual going on in your life, William?" The boy frowned.

"Unusual?" Hmm, his father had just returned from captaining the _Flying Dutchman_, and he himself had just found out that he was immortal. Nope, there was nothing unusual going on in his life.

"Yes," said his teacher, trying to clarify what she was asking him. "Anything going on that is different than normal?" William visibly relaxed. Different from normal he could handle. He knew that he wasn't a good liar, so he saw no harm in telling his teacher what was really going on. Of course, he wouldn't tell her everything.

"Well, my parents and I just moved into a bigger house. And then we're-" Miss Dijon interrupted him, raising her eyebrows in surprise. As far as she knew, William was only raised by his mother. Miss Dijon did not think that William's father was in the picture, but apparently she was mistaken.

"Parents?" William nodded.

"My father came home from serving in the navy last week," he said casually. That was the excuse his parents had given him to use when people asked about Will's absence, and he was sticking to it. Miss Dijon just stared knowingly at her student.

_His father? This changes everything, _she thought grimly._ No wonder William has been acting so withdrawn. _It had to be the no-good father who had caused this change in her normally happy student. Miss Dijon doubted that William's father had been in the navy for that long; she figured that was just a cover story that Elizabeth had told her son so he wouldn't know that his father had abandoned them. The young teacher stared worriedly at William, wondering if he was being abused by his father. Although she didn't think that Elizabeth would ever be involved with anyone like that, still one never knew what went on behind closed doors. Miss Dijon knew that child abuse could be a very real possibility, for she knew that several of her students over the years had been abused by their fathers. She really hoped that William was not one among their ranks.

"Oh, I just remembered!" William said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. "My mum wanted me to tell you that I'm going to be gone for the beginning of next school year, and Sammi will be gone too. Both of our families will be sailing on her parent's ship for months. Mum says that she's sorry about our trip being during the school year, but that it can't be helped."

"I see," his teacher said calmly, but William could tell that she did not sound pleased by this bit of information. "Will you tell your mother that I'd like to see your father as well when I meet with her tomorrow?"

"I will," said William, wincing at the thought of telling his parents what had happened. "I really should go now, Miss Dijon." It was plain for his teacher to see that William couldn't wait to get out of there. She smiled and took pity on him.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Goodbye," said William, and then he raced out of the school as fast as his legs could carry him. Ana and Sammi were waiting for him outside.

"What did she want?" Sammi immediately pestered him for details. William rolled his eyes.

"She wants to meet with my parents tomorrow. All because I have to sit out games during recess, thanks to my stupid-" William caught himself before he said immortality. "Well, you know what I mean," he said quietly, his cheeks flaming. Sammi, who had already forgiven her friend for his outburst at recess, just nodded and squeezed his hand. She wondered how Will and Elizabeth were going to get out of this one…

333

The next day, Elizabeth sent William to school with a written reply to his teacher, telling her that she and Will would be there for a conference after school. Miss Dijon was very glad of this, especially when William's brooding behavior continued. She couldn't wait to get to the bottom of this, and hopefully help adjust her student's behavior.

That afternoon, after the last child had left the schoolhouse, William's parents arrived. From her desk, Miss Dijon watched as they both hugged William, and sent him home with Sammi and her mother. From a far, she thought that William's father seemed to be harmless enough, but the young teacher reminded herself that things were not always as they seemed. This was certainly true of the Turners, just not in the way that she had expected.

"Good afternoon," Miss Dijon called, letting the parents know they could come in. Side by side, Will and Elizabeth strode down the aisle between the desks, stopping in front of the teacher.

"Good afternoon," Elizabeth echoed. "I don't believe you've met my husband, William's father." Miss Dijon could not help but to notice how attractive William's father was. Then she reminded herself that this man was most likely the reason for her student's suffering.

"Will Turner," the man said warmly, extending his hand to her. That was interesting – Elizabeth must've really cared for this man to name William after his father. Warily, Miss Dijon shook his hand and then asked them to sit down at the desks. Will had a little trouble fitting into the seat, but he managed.

"So, you know why you're here," Miss Dijon began, not bothering with small talk.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, smoothing out her skirt. "You're concerned that we made William sit out of recess."

"While that's true, I'm more concerned in your son's change in behavior," the teacher confessed, her eyes carefully watching Will for his reaction. "He's usually a very cheerful boy, but these last two days he's been extremely withdrawn. He doesn't participate anymore and I catch him not paying attention…" Miss Dijon listed everything that she could think of as proof that William wasn't acting like himself. "Were you aware of such behavior, Mister and Misses Turner?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "He's been like that at home, too." Miss Dijon nodded thoughtfully.

"I see." Then her gaze turned to Will. "When did you first come into your son's life?"

"Last week," Will said quietly. Elizabeth did not like the direction that this conversation was going, not at all.

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked coolly. Miss Dijon knew that she had to tread carefully here.

"All I'm saying is that I can't help wondering if the change in William's behavior is related to you becoming a part of his life, Mister Turner."

"I would say that it's been a period of adjustment," Will said softly. "So yes, that could have something to do with it."

"How are you and William getting along? Do you and he fight much?" Miss Dijon pressed him.

"We usually get along great," Will said truthfully. "And the only fighting we do is with swords – I'm teaching William how to sword fight." He smiled at the teacher, but Miss Dijon didn't return his smile.

"How do you discipline your son, Mister Turner?" Will's body stiffened at the unspoken accusation. Elizabeth glared at the teacher for suggesting such a thing.

"I love my son," Will said calmly, but with a slight tremor in his voice. "Please believe me when I say I would never do anything to hurt him."

Miss Dijon had to admit that William's father seemed pretty sincere. Unless this guy was one hell of an actor, she was ready to believe him. But she still couldn't ignore that William's behavior had changed drastically once the man became a part of his life. The teacher continued her onslaught of questions.

"Were you really in the Navy, or was that the excuse you told your son so he wouldn't know that you abandoned him?" Will winced.

"I was-" Elizabeth angrily interrupted him.

"Will, I won't have her think of you like this," Elizabeth cried. "Don't bother lying - I'm going to tell her where you've been."

"No, Elizabeth!" Will protested. "Don't tell her, love; she won't believe you."

"Mister Turner, if your wife has something to say, I would love to hear it," Miss Dijon warned in her no-nonsense voice, her heart rate escalating. Was Elizabeth going to admit to her that her husband was abusing his family? What was it that this man did not want Elizabeth to tell her?

"I can trust her to keep our secret," Elizabeth insisted. "I need to tell her, Will, for William's sake." Elizabeth had known this woman for three years, and they knew each other fairly well. Hopefully this would give William's teacher an insight into some of what he'd been dealing with lately. Finally, Will nodded.

"It's time I tell you the truth - my husband has not been serving in the Navy all these years," Elizabeth admitted._ I knew it,_ Miss Dijon thought triumphantly. "He served as the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ for ten years, and I was finally able to break the curse that bound him to the ship last week. That's why Will hasn't been in his son's life before now." Miss Dijon raised her eyebrows at them.

"You've got to be joking." The teacher laughed, really laughed in their faces – she couldn't help herself. _Captain of the Flying Dutchman? I'd rather just stick with the Navy story. _"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard. Did you actually think that I would believe you?"

"I told you she wouldn't believe it," Will muttered to Elizabeth. But his wife wasn't giving up so easily.

"You know the updated version of the tale of the _Flying Dutchman,_" Elizabeth said to the teacher. "William told me that you told it to the class, after one of the bullies scared the children with stories of Davy Jones."

"I do know the story, thanks to my sister," the teacher said patiently. "But that's all it is – a story." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Will is the good captain in that story!" she exclaimed, grabbing her husband's hand for support. "When you told the story in class, that was the first time that William learned of his father's legend; I hadn't told him about it at that point. In fact, Davy Jones was a forbidden subject in both the Sparrow's home and mine. Sammi Sparrow had overheard her parents talking about Davy Jones and Will, and so she asked you to go on a field trip to the library so that she and William could research him…" Elizabeth could tell that this explanation wasn't doing her any good, so she tried a different tactic.

"Alright, according to the story, when was it that the new man became Captain of the _Dutchman_?" Miss Dijon thought about it.

"It was about ten years ago."

"Exactly," said Elizabeth. "Ten years ago, Will and I were married on the _Black Pearl_, the pirate ship that was battling the _Flying Dutchman_. Will was killed by Davy Jones while trying to protect me, but Jack Sparrow helped Will stab Jones' heart so that he could live, and that day he became the new Captain. Not only that, but William is nine and a little over three months – which means that he would've had to have been conceived ten years ago…" Elizabeth blushed a bit about that, but it was her son's age was the best concrete proof she had to support their story.

"That is an amazing coincidence," the teacher admitted. So was the part about Jack Sparrow. Miss Dijon knew that Elizabeth was close good friends with Sammi's father and mother, and that Jack Sparrow had indeed been involved in a pirate battle around ten years ago. "But you'll have to do better than that." Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Will, show her your scar."

"What?" Will cried, looking at Elizabeth in dismay. But Elizabeth had piqued the teacher's interest.

"What kind of scar?" Miss Dijon asked, intrigued.

"It's on his chest," Elizabeth said helpfully. "He still carries the scar where his heart was cut out."

"Oh, go ahead," Will sighed. Elizabeth completely unbuttoned her husband's shirt so that the teacher could see the extensive scarring that was the only physical reminder of his curse.

"Wow," Miss Dijon muttered when she saw it. Elizabeth wasn't sure if this was due to the scar or her husband's well-muscled chest. She chose to believe it was the former.

"Do you believe us now?" Elizabeth asked softly while Will hastily buttoned his shirt. William's teacher wasn't sure what to believe. After seeing that nasty-looking scar, Miss Dijon thought that it might actually be possible that Will Turner was _the_ Captain William in the story.

"Maybe," said the teacher, as she'd thought of a way to confirm her suspicions. "Let's say I believe you. I'm curious to know if one thing is true about the new tale of the _Flying Dutchman._ In the story, Captain William only gets to spend one day with his new wife before he has to leave. Has that part been embellished, or was your son really conceived in one day?" Both Will and Elizabeth blushed profusely, and Miss Dijon had her answer. She was absolutely flabbergasted, and a small smile appeared on her lips. The legend of the _Flying Dutchman_ was actually true! And the living proof was standing right in front of her.

"Must've been a hell of a day." Miss Dijon fully grinned now. "Mister Turner, I'm really sorry for what I assumed about you earlier."

"That's alright," said Will, who had recovered from his embarrassment. "I was expecting it. I know what it looked like."

"I'm sorry, too, Elizabeth," Miss Dijon apologized, and Elizabeth forgave her. "I just can't believe that you two are the star-crossed lovers separated by fate in the story!" She gushed for a bit before she realized what she was doing, coming back to the original topic – her student. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I can see why William has been so stressed lately."

"We've been trying to help him deal with all of this as best as we can," Will said earnestly. "But I'm afraid he'll still need to sit out at recess." Miss Dijon nodded. They had their reasons for that, and she had to respect them.

"About that, I've thought of something that William could do with his friends during recess," said the teacher. She picked up a deck of cards that was sitting on her desk, and showed it to the Turners. "He can borrow these tomorrow, and hopefully he can convince a few people to play with him." Elizabeth smiled gratefully.

"I think that might just do the trick. I know one person for sure who will want to play with him." They shared a smile – they both knew that she meant Sammi.

"I trust that you won't tell anyone about our secret," said Will, and William's teacher nodded.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Then she chuckled. "And let's face it, who'd believe me if I did?" Miss Dijon then thanked the Turners for coming, and then watched as they departed. It was then that the young teacher realized that she was teaching the lovechild of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and his faithful wife. That was going to take some getting used to…

333

While the Turners were dealing with their son's immortality issue, the Sparrows were dealing with a different kind of problem, in the form of one grizzled Keeper of the Code.

Captain Jack Sparrow considered himself to be a reasonable man. He was an easy-going, tolerant, and fun-loving pirate. But Jack could only take so much – over the past two weeks, his father had been grating on his last nerves. God, he was going to kill Will for suggesting that they live under the same roof, if only for awhile. He and Ana had welcomed their temporary houseguest only fourteen days before, and already he was proving to be more trouble than he was worth.

When Captain Teague came to live with them, he brought along a large trunk full of items that weren't just clothes. Jack didn't understand why he couldn't just leave these extra things on the _Destroyer_. Among the items was Teague's shrunken head collection. Jack made Teague promise not to show the heads to the children. Understandably, he didn't want Sammi and little Teague's grandfather to have to explain to them that these were people that he'd killed, and that he'd taken their heads as a memento. But somehow, Sammi managed to sneak into Teague's room and see the heads anyway. Jack and Ana were not pleased.

The shrunken heads were just the tip of the iceberg. The trunk full of items was filled with all sorts of piratical knick-knacks, which Teague tried to give away to Jack every chance he got. This confused Jack to no end – his father had never given him anything in his life, so why should he start now? Jack concluded that Teague had to be expecting a favor in return.

Captain Teague's presence caused more problems in the Sparrow household than Jack had ever encountered before. The old pirate cussed horribly in front of the children, which made Ana quite livid. She didn't want those salty words to be in her nine year-old's vocabulary, because knowing Sammi, she would use them at the most inopportune moment. Also, Teague had gone through Jack's extensive supply of rum in just two days! Needless to say, Jack was less than thrilled when he came home one night to find no rum in the house. In addition to that, Teague never ceased to correct Jack whenever the opportunity presented itself. When Teague saw Jack cleaning his gun, he announced that his son had been doing it wrong for years. When they were charting the course to the Turkish prison with Will and Elizabeth, Jack was told by his father that he was going about it the hard way. All of this together had been maddening, and Jack could hardly wait to set sail so that his father would go back to his own ship and hopefully leave him alone.

But the worst crime that Teague had committed, in Jack's mind, was that he had accidentally walked in on him and Ana. It had happened a few days ago, and Jack could still remember it quite clearly.

He and Ana were cleaning up the kitchen after she'd returned from taking Sammi and William to school. Jack had been eyeing her for some time before he made his move.

"You know, Ana, we are alone," Jack pointed out, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jack, your father's upstairs!" She hissed. "If we went back to our room, we might wake him, or our son!"

"I don't want to go to our room," Jack said huskily as he kissed his way up her arm. "I want to take you right here." In emphasis, he guided Ana against one of the kitchen walls. Ana squeaked in surprise, trying not to get lost in his black eyes, which were eyeing her hungrily.

"Jack," she whined, "I really don't think…" Ana was cut off by Jack. His kiss was rough and demanding, causing her to whimper. Who was she kidding, she couldn't resist Jack, not like this. And then, to her disappointment, Jack pulled away.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his lips just inches from hers, his hands roaming her shaking form.

"Never," she whispered. Jack grinned smugly at his life-partner – after all these years, he still had the legendary Sparrow charm. He lifted Ana's skirts and away they went. Unfortunately, this was around the time when Captain Teague had decided to come downstairs for breakfast. From his horrified expression, he obviously had not expected to find his son in such a compromising position.

"Ah!" Jack screamed in surprise, making sure he was blocking Ana from his father's view. Ana shrank from view, hiding behind Jack as she couldn't face his father. Teague muttered something unintelligible, and then ran back upstairs. Once the shock had worn off and they had pulled their clothes back on, Ana let Jack have it.

"Jack, how could you do this to me?" Ana hissed. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life." Predictably, he received a slap, but it was a light one. "From now on, you're not allowed to seduce me unless we're far from prying eyes. Is that clear?"

"But Ana, that's not fair," he whined. "Why do you get to make the rules?"

"Or there could be no seductions at all," she said with a glare, meaning every word. That got his attention, because Ana had punished him like that once before, for two weeks. It was not an experience that Jack wished to repeat, so he agreed to her demands, albeit reluctantly. Then they had a short argument about who was going to tell Teague it was alright to come back downstairs. Guess who lost? Poor Jack; it just wasn't his day.

Jack shuddered, just thinking about the memory. His _father_ had actually seen him in the throes of passion with the love of his life. It was too weird to think about, not to mention scary and disturbing.

One last thing that his father did that annoyed Jack to no end was that he kept trying to have a 'talk' with Jack. So Jack the sensible thing, and would stammer some petty excuse whilst slowly backing out of the room before making a run for it. The previous night, Ana had told Jack that he was being ridiculous by avoiding a serious talk with his father.

"I just think you should listen to him," she insisted as Jack held her close in their comfortable bed. "How bad can one talk be?"

"Ana, we've been through this," Jack groaned. "I don't want to talk to him. I certainly don't like him and I never will. End of story." But Ana stuck her ground.

"Jack, you're just being stubborn," she argued. "Your father has probably wanted to talk to you for a long time. You should give him a chance – he might surprise you with what he has to say."

"No way," Jack said vehemently. "He's had enough chances in his life to get to know me. He can't make up for what he's done with all those stupid gifts he keeps pushing on me."

"Oh, Jack, can't you see why he's doing that?" Ana sighed deeply. Knowing how clueless Jack could be at times, he probably had no idea. "Your father is trying to give you some of his belongings before he passes on. He could give them to anyone, but he chose to give them to you because you're his son." Jack frowned at that.

"I don't want his gifts," the pirate captain growled. "He should just give them to bloody Will – he practically worships the man, all because he was the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_." Ana had long been expecting a remark like this, because she'd seen her life-partner watching jealously while Teague would go and talk with Will.

"Jack, your father is proud of you too," Ana soothed. "I can see it in his eyes when you give orders on the _Pearl_, and when he sees you playing with Sammi and Teague. I'm sure it gives him great comfort to see that his son became a better man than he. Talk with your father, Jack. Don't do something that you'll later regret."

"I'll think about it," Jack grumbled before they moved on to more pleasurable activities. Just before she fell asleep, Ana made Jack promise to really talk with his father before they set sail. Jack knew he'd better do it soon, for they only had a few more days left on the island before their journey.

Ana fell asleep quickly that night, but Jack lay awake in bed thinking about his father. True, Teague could be insufferable at times, but then anyone could be insufferable, himself included. In fact, Ana reminded him of that fact almost once a week. But if Jack was truly honest with himself, he knew that he was slowly warming up to the man. That in itself was a disturbing thought.

Yes, it seemed that Jack had no choice; he was going to have a heart-to-heart with his father, and within the next few days, too. He would face his father like a man, but he would not do it alone. That's right, Jack was going to be thoroughly drunk and hopefully Teague would be too, before they got to the sobering subjects. With that brilliant plan in mind, Jack was able to drift off to sleep.

End Ch. 24

A/N: Who thinks that Ana and Jack should have another child? I'm debating with myself about this, and I need you guys to help me out. Thanks! Also, I just wanted to announce that from Oct. 13-20, it's PotC week on hidetherum(dot)net. This is such a wonderful Willabeth site, I would strongly suggest that you go and check it out. See you there!


	25. Long Journey

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Twenty-five chapters! Holy cow, that's long. Once again, I apologize for being so late with my updates. But I've been having so much fun with my friends doing Halloween-related activities lately, I haven't had much time for writing with school and all. (Guess what I am for Halloween? Yep. A pirate.)

So they've finally set off on their voyage. Hooray for me finally advancing the plot! The chapter starts off a bit slow, but it picks up quickly. If you're a Willabether, you'll want to stay until the end, trust me! Also, I just want to say that upcoming chapters 26 and 27 are not one to be missed. Many surprises will be revealed in those chapters. Enjoy this one, luvs!

Warning: There's a discussion about how babies are made, but it's not explicit at all. It's there to be funny. Just wanted to prepare you!

Ch. 25: Long Journey

The night before the long expected voyage, Captain Jack Sparrow found himself locked out of his own bedroom. Ana had refused to let him in until he talked – really talked – with Captain Teague. Not wanting to spend the night all by his onesies, Jack reluctantly decided to go find his father. But first he raided the cellar for rum, and lots of it. Jack found his father lounging in the living room, staring off into space. As usual, the old pirate liked to stay up until the wee hours of the morning.

"Da?" Jack asked tentatively. Teague jumped, and turned to look at his son from his vantage point on the couch.

"Jackie. I didn't think you were still up."

"Well I am," Jack said lamely.

"Couldn't sleep?" Teague asked. Jack winced – he _really_ didn't want to do this. If he had a choice between this and facing the Kraken again, he'd pick the Kraken. Wait, no he wouldn't. At least his father couldn't take him to Davy Jones' Locker… _I've just got to grit my teeth and do it,_ Jack thought.

"Actually, I was hoping I could, um, talk with you for a bit," said Jack. Teague's eyes betrayed his surprise. His son had been avoiding such a talk the entire time that he'd been living here. Why would he want to talk now?

"Have a seat, son," he offered, patting the space next to him.

"In a moment," Jack said. "First, I bring us rum." Teague grinned at Jack's wisdom. He knew that both he and his son would have an easier time talking once the rum helped to loosen their tongues. Jack quickly left and returned with several rum bottles in hand, carefully dumping them on the couch. He made several trips to the kitchen, bringing back enough bottles for the both of them to get good and smashed. Teague had already drained half a bottle by the time Jack came back to join his father on the couch. Jack opened a bottle, nodded to his father, and drank. _Ah, much better,_ Jack thought as he smacked his lips.

And so the father-son talk began. They started off with a safe topic, the impending journey to the Turkish Prison. Then Teague spoke of his grandchildren, and actually thanked Jack for letting him stay with him for the past few weeks.

"It's been quite an interesting visit," Teague said with a sly grin, taking a swig of rum. "I never liked children until I met my very own grandchildren. I had the time of my life playing with them, and telling them stories. Sammi is such a strong and feisty girl; she reminds me so much of you. I can already tell she'll make a hell of pirate one day." Jack glowed with pride as his father praised his daughter. "And little Teague is a good boy." Captain Teague looked directly at his son, his black eyes heavy with regret. "I imagine that's what you had looked like when you were a wee one, had I been there to see it." Jack cracked a smile.

"It doesn't matter, Da. Really, it doesn't." But Jack wasn't telling the truth, and they both knew it. Teague had hurt Jack, and that hurt couldn't be patched with one heart-to-heart.

"It's alright to hate me son, for what I did to you and your mum," Teague said in a gentle, gravelly voice. "I would hate me, too."

"I don't hate you, exactly," Jack said with a sigh. "I just don't like you very much." Teague laughed, a strong belly laugh.

"I'll drink to that," he said, and both pirates took long gulps of rum. They sat there, each lost in his own thoughts until Teague broke the silence. "Jack, I've had so many regrets in my life I wouldn't know where to begin. I regret all of the days spent hell bent on revenge, and all of the merciless killings. I slowly turned into a heartless monster, and I'm not proud of it. But what I'm most ashamed of is that I abandoned you." Teague paused, to make sure that his son was paying attention, which he was.

"I'm sorry, Jack; that wasn't what I'd planned on doing when I found out your mum was expecting," Teague continued. A week after you were born, we had a terrible fight. I wanted you both to stay on the _Destroyer_ with me, but she wouldn't hear of it. She said a pirate ship wasn't a safe place for a baby. Being the stubborn man I was, I told her that she couldn't expect me to stop pirating and go live on land with her and the baby. Then we both screamed some hurtful things to each other, and the next thing I knew, she took you and left. I wasn't man enough to go after her. After I lost you both, I threw everything I had into being a pirate."

"But you could've come to see us, even if just for a visit," said Jack, who'd decided he'd kept quiet long enough. "You knew where we lived, since you kept sending us gold."

"Yes, I did know where you lived," sighed Teague. "But I was afraid; afraid that your mum wouldn't want to see me after she heard what kind of cruel man I'd become."

"Mum forgave you for that," Jack said quietly. "She prayed for your soul every day. Some nights I heard her cry out for you in her sleep. She wanted you to come home so badly." Teague closed his eyes in a pained grimace. Finally he reopened his tortured eyes.

"I was also afraid of what my son would think of me. I didn't know how to fix what I'd done."

"You're doing a bit of that right now, don't you think?" Jack joked lightly. "Better late than never, I always say." Teague allowed himself to chuckle, but the pain in his eyes didn't lessen.

"You're a much better man than I, Jackie, for standing by your family. You don't know how proud I am of you for that." Jack's eyes clouded over with guilt.

"I almost wasn't," Jack murmured. He told his father the whole ugly story about how he had almost abandoned Ana and the then-unborn Sammi to go after the Fountain of Youth. "...But in the end, I finally realized that Ana and our child were more precious to me than immortality," Jack concluded. "So I came back, begged for Ana's forgiveness, and the rest was history. And that's how the great Captain Jack Sparrow became a family man." He gave his father a small smile. "Although I'm afraid my story isn't nearly as impressive or as interesting as Will's. He's a true hero; I understand why you've wanted to spend so much time with him." Teague sighed. So Jack thought he'd rather spend time with Will Turner than his own son? How very wrong Jack was.

"Jack, I spent time with Will because he would actually talk with me," said Teague. "I tried to talk with you, but you ran away every time." Jack laughed nervously.

"Oh," he said, looking rather sheepish. "Bugger. I'm sorry, Da, I just didn't know what you were going to say to me. That you wanted to apologize was the last thing I expected."

"Well, I'm just glad that you finally came around," Teague said, smiling warmly. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. Since he was away from his crew, he didn't have to keep up his tough appearance. "What made you decide to finally talk with me tonight?" Jack grimaced.

"Uh…." He trailed off, for once not coming up with a decent lie on the spot.

"Let me guess; Ana made you," said Teague, not able to keep a straight face.

"Pretty much," Jack admitted. "She locked me out of our bedroom." They shared a good laugh at that, but Teague quickly sobered.

"Jackie, I have to tell you something very important - there's a reason I sought you out." Jack stiffened. Here it was, his father was going to ask for some ridiculous favor. He should've known – his father had been lulling him into a false sense of security. But Jack's assumption was wrong. Nothing could've prepared Jack for what his father was about to reveal.

"I'm dying, Jack," Teague whispered, watching as Jack's face fell.

"What!" Jack cried as shock coursed through his body. "No! You can't be. I'm just getting to know you…"

"I'm sixty-eight years old, son," Teague reminded him. "That's practically ancient by pirate standards. Several months ago, I wasn't feeling well, so I visited a few doctors before I set off to find you. They all told me the same thing; that I would continue to get a little weaker each day until I finally died. They'd seen the symptoms before – there's a disease that's slowly killing me from the inside and there's nothing to be done about it. I can feel it in my bones; I'm slowly losing my strength."

"How long did they say you have left?" Jack asked, not bothering to quell the tremor in his voice.

"Six months, maybe more if I'm lucky," was Teague's grim answer.

"Six months!" Jack gasped. "That's practically the length of our journey and back." Teague nodded.

"I'm going to ask you not to tell anyone about this, even Ana," the old pirate said, his expression serious. "My crew knows, but I'd rather not let anyone else know. I don't want their pity."

"Then mum's the word," Jack promised. "I'm sorry, Da," the younger pirate said softly, taking a drink of rum. Teague smiled.

"It's fine, Jackie. I've already come to terms with it. Dying is just another part of life. But I wanted to make things right between us before I passed." Jack nodded mutely.

"We're square," Jack said. "Or at least, we will be after the voyage." And then he did the unthinkable – he reached over and clapped his father on the back. Teague returned the gesture, and they found themselves in an awkward manly hug. Jack quickly backed away, not wanting his father to think he was being too emotional. He opened another rum bottle, his sixth, and chugged his favorite liquid.

Jack didn't know it, but this was what Teague had been wishing for the moment he laid eyes on his son a month ago. He'd wanted forgiveness, and his son had granted him that. Now Teague could pass on with one less thing weighing on his guilty conscience.

"When I pass on, Jack," Teague began after they re-situated themselves on the couch, "I want you to look after the Code." Jack quickly swallowed the rum he was drinking.

"But I can't be Keeper of the Code," Jack protested. "I'm already a Pirate Lord, and I don't want to part with that title. It's something I want to pass on to Sammi, when she's old enough. You know very well that someone already holding a position in the Brethren Court can't be the Keeper!"

"I never said _you_ had to be the next Keeper," Teague said, and Jack relaxed. "I only want you to look after the Code until you find someone suitable to become the next Keeper."

"I get to choose the next Keeper?" Jack asked, incredulous. Teague nodded.

"Yes. Perhaps you'll find a way to keep the Code in the family," he said cryptically.

"What?" said Jack, completely lost now. "How?" Teague chuckled at his son's befuddled expression.

"Good night, Jackie." Teague slowly retreated upstairs, leaving a very confused Jack Sparrow alone with his thoughts. Eventually, he retreated upstairs to his bedroom, finding the door open and Ana asleep in their bed. He slipped in under the covers beside her, but it took him a long while before sleep finally claimed him.

333

The following day, everyone awoke bright and early, excited for their voyage. The Turners met the Sparrows down at the dock, where a large crowd was gathering. Jack and Teague's crew milled about, preparing both the _Pearl_ and the _Destroyer _for the long journey. William, Sammi, and little Teague raced onto the _Pearl_, eager to be off. They found a spot out of the way of the adults near the stern, where they could look out at their island home. Sammi and William carefully held Teague up so that he could see over the railing.

"Take a good look, children," said Elizabeth, who happened to be passing by. "Because this is the last time you'll be seeing home for awhile."

"That's okay," grinned Sammi. "We'll be back eventually. I'm ready for an adventure at sea!"

"Me too," added William, agreeing with his friend. His mother smiled at him. "Good, because we'll not make port for about two months." Then Elizabeth scampered off to help the crew guide the mighty _Black Pearl_ away from the dock. With a small shudder, the _Pearl_ began to move. Sammi and William cheered as they felt the ship pull away from its berth. They set little Teague down on the deck, as he had begun to whine. The _Pearl_ followed the _Destroyer_ out into the open ocean, and they were off!

"Just think William," Sammi said dreamily as she watched their island home shrink in the distance. "We have six whole months of freedom – we can do anything we want!"

"Not quite," said Ana, who had come to find them. She scooped up her young son, who immediately threw his arms around her neck. "Elizabeth wants to see you in her cabin. It's time for your lessons."

"Lessons?" Sammi cried, an expression of outrage forming on her pretty features. William, on the other hand, didn't seem too concerned by this news.

"Oh yes," Ana smirked, enjoying watching her daughter squirm in dismay. "Elizabeth got all of the material that you'll be missing from Miss Dijon. She'll be giving you lessons every morning, five days a week, just like school."

Indeed, Elizabeth had agreed to teach the children during the voyage because she didn't want them to fall behind. Ana pointed out another reason for their lessons was that they wouldn't be underfoot in the morning and early afternoon. Both women knew that while the crew loved Sammi and William, they would appreciate having some time without the children around.

"Some freedom," Sammi huffed. Then she turned to her friend, who had been silent. "William, aren't you upset at all about this?" He shrugged.

"Not really. I'd rather not fall behind in my lessons, wouldn't you?" Sammi stared at him warily.

"You're weird, William." William just laughed, not really taking offense. It was only Sammi, after all.

"Maybe I am," he conceded. "But I like school." Sammi just shook her head at him. Her best friend had always been the bookish type, especially after they'd started school. She also liked to read, but not nearly as much as William did. "Come on, let's go see my mum," William urged her.

"Do I have to?" Sammi pouted.

"Yes!" William and Ana exclaimed.

"Bugger," said Sammi, in a perfect imitation of her father. Then she allowed herself to be led away by William. Thankfully, the lessons with Elizabeth weren't as bad as Sammi had expected. They were actually sort of interesting, but Sammi wouldn't admit that aloud, of course. When lunchtime rolled around, they ate lunch with the crew as usual. Then after their food had settled, they were allowed to swim, as long as they kept close to both ships.

Sammi and William shrieked with glee when their fathers decided to join them in the ocean. Jack and Will both cannon-balled into the sea, creating a massive splash. They surfaced near their children, who were treading water close by.

"Will, I think those two need to be separated, don't you?" Jack asked, winking over the children's heads.

"I think so too," said Will, grinning at his son. "They're nothing but a couple of _pirate troublemakers_!" Then he lunged for William, and Jack lunged for Sammi. William and Sammi clasped hands, but it was getting hard for them to hold on to each other, as their fathers were pulling them in opposite directions.

"No!" Sammi cried, as her fingers began to slip from William's grip. When Jack started to mercilessly tickle her, Sammi had no choice but to let go. "William, help!" She cried in between giggles.

"Sammi!" William yelled, as their fathers swam farther apart. "Hold on!" William struggled against his father, and after a minute of this, Will let him get away. William wasted no time swimming over to where Jack held Sammi 'captive'. "Let her go!" he cried, and he tore Sammi away from her father's grasp. Without looking back, William and Sammi swam a good ways away from him.

"Where can we hide?" William asked her once they'd caught their breath.

"Over there!" Sammi suggested, pointing to the other side of the _Pearl_. "Let's go." Only when they were safely out of sight of their fathers did they talk.

"Did the bad guy hurt you?" William asked.

"No," said Sammi, breathing hard. "You?"

"I'm fine," said William.

"Good. Do you see them anywhere?" Sammi asked.

"No," said William, relieved. But then he spied a dark shape moving in the distance. "Wait, I can see one of them over there!" He saw Jack approaching them from the left.

"There's the other one!" Sammi cried, watching Will slowly swim closer from the other direction. "They're going to get us!" She and William clung tightly to each other this time, determined not to be separated by the bad guys. They watched Jack and Will swim closer and closer. The bad guys were almost upon them when they heard…

"Swim time's over!" They heard Elizabeth's voice calling them to return to the ship.

"Aw, Elizabeth," Will whined. "Just five more minutes? Please?"

"No!" She insisted, frowning at her husband's semi-childish behavior. "They're on a school schedule, Will, and now it's time for them to dry off and go to their afternoon lessons." But Will could tell that she was more amused than annoyed at him.

"Come on, Mum," William pleaded.

"You heard your mother," Will told his son. "Swim time's over. But when you and Sammi are finished with school, how about I give you a sword-fighting lesson?"

"Yay!" Sammi and William cried. Needless to say, they climbed aboard with no more complaints.

333

Such was the routine for the rest of the week. The children had their lessons in the morning and the afternoon, with lunch and playtime in between. Will would give them a sword-fighting lesson before dinner, and then they were free to do whatever they pleased until bedtime. Sometimes, if they were making good time that day, Captain Teague would come over from his ship to tell them a bedtime story. He liked to spend as much time on the _Pearl_ as he could, not minding that he had to temporarily relinquish his duties as captain. The children had grown quite fond of him, and if they were completely honest with themselves, so had Jack, Ana, Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap.

On Saturday, William and Sammi were so busy that they hardly had time to be bored. They practiced sword fighting. They swam in the sea. They fished. They did their assigned chores on the _Pearl_. They read books about pirates and heroes and villains. They played with little Teague, who was talking more and more each day. William even had a new hobby to practice.

William had expressed an interest in learning to draw after he watched his grandfather Bootstrap sketch various people of the crew. He was especially impressed with Bootstrap's sketch of his father, for the likeness to Will was incredible! Bootstrap was delighted to be his grandson's teacher, and they started out with the basics. (William's grandfather promised that they'd work up to drawing people soon enough.) It turned out that William had inherited his grandfather's talent for drawing. His first few sketches were far more accurate than that of an average nine-year old's. Sammi tried drawing with William, but she got frustrated so easily that her drawings were laden with inkblots.

"I give up!" Sammi stormed away from Bootstrap and William, carrying one of her hideous drawings with her. William looked up at his grandfather as if to ask, 'should I go after her?' but Bootstrap shook his head. He knew that William was the last person that Sammi wanted to see right now, as he had natural talent for drawing and she didn't.

Blinded by tears of frustration, Sammi wasn't watching where she was going. Before she knew what had happened she'd ran right into someone. It was Will.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking up guiltily at him. He noticed her tear-stained face, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Will asked her, looking around for Ana or Jack and finding them nowhere in sight. That was fine, he'd just handle this himself.

"I can't draw!" Sammi cried, and Will pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's alright," he soothed, rubbing her back as she cried. After she pulled away, she showed Will the drawing.

"I tried to draw William, but it ended up looking like a cow!" Will tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. However, Will cleverly disguised his laugh as a cough, and Sammi was none the wiser.

"Don't worry, I can't draw well either," said Will. "I suppose the Turner artistic talent must have skipped a generation." He smiled at her sympathetically. "But it's alright that William is a natural artist and that you're not."

"It is?" Sammi asked, wiping her eyes.

"Sure," Will said encouragingly. "We are better at certain things than other people, and we're also worse at certain things. For instance, you are naturally friendly and talkative. That talent will take you a long way in life. William, on the other hand, is quite shy. He's just like I was when I was his age." Will smiled, remembering his own shyness when he'd been working as a blacksmith. Sammi frowned at him.

"But you aren't shy," she argued. "You were captain of the _Flying Dutchman_!" Will laughed.

"I am still shy sometimes. But I outgrew it, mostly. My point is, that we each have different talents. Don't hold it against William that one of his is drawing." Sammi nodded, for she finally understood.

"I won't," she promised. "Will?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Anytime, Sammi." Will smiled at Jack and Ana's little girl. She really was a sweet one, he realized, when she wasn't talking your ear off.

"I'm really glad you're back," Sammi called over her shoulder.

"Me too," Will whispered under his breath, thinking of his wonderful family and friends. Could any man be luckier? He thought not. "Me too."

333

The following day, Will and Elizabeth took breakfast in their cabin, to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday privately. William, of course, came in to join them. Everything was going wonderfully until William said something that made Elizabeth pause, and caused Will to spit out his tea.

"It's too bad you'll have to come all this way again if I have a brother or sister." William looked pointedly at his parents.

"Excuse me?" Will said, not sure if he'd heard his son correctly.

"You know," William said casually. "If I ever have siblings, they'll be immortal and have to be cured too."

"Son, any siblings that you may have in the future won't be immortal," Will said firmly.

"How come?" William wanted to know.

"You haven't told him?" Will stared at his wife, amazed and horrified that she'd neglected to tell him about the 'facts of life'.

"I wanted to wait until you returned so that you could do the honors," answered Elizabeth, an amused look on her face. "You know, have that father-son talk."

"Thanks," said Will, giving his wife a look that plainly said 'you are so going to get it later'.

"Well, there's no time like the present," Elizabeth said brightly. She got up from her spot at their table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" A slightly panicked Will asked, not wanting to have to do this alone. Elizabeth laughed.

"Will, if you were in his place, wouldn't you want your mother to be out of the room?"

"You've got a point there," Will admitted. "But Elizabeth, I don't know if I'm ready for this!"

"What's going on?" A bewildered William cut in, not being able to follow this strange conversation his parents were having.

"Don't worry, William, your father will explain everything," Elizabeth said cheerfully. And then she was gone. Will was all alone with his son, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Father? Are you alright?" William asked, noticing that his father's face was quite flushed.

"Yes, son," sighed Will. "I'm just not sure how to go about this."

"How to go about what?" William asked innocently. Will frowned. Maybe Elizabeth was wrong, and William was a bit young to know this. He certainly hadn't known until he was twelve. But then again, his mates had given him a hard time about not knowing what went on in peoples' bedrooms behind closed doors. Perhaps it was best that he tell William now, so he would escape that ridicule when he returned to school.

"In order for you to understand about why your siblings won't be immortal, I have to explain how babies are made," said Will in a rush.

"Oh!" William said, his eyes lighting up. "I meant to ask you that before, but once I found out I was immortal, I forgot. I asked Sammi once, but she wouldn't tell me. She said that I should ask you." William looked pointedly at his father.

"I think you would definitely hear about this from me instead of her," Will said truthfully.

"So, how are babies made?" William asked eagerly. Will couldn't stop the furious blush that slowly crept up on him. Soon his son would know what he'd done with his mother when they were alone. God, this was so bloody embarrassing! How was it that this seemed more difficult that transporting all those lost souls at sea?

"Well…" Will cleared his throat, stalling for time._ I've just got to do it, _he told himself. _It will be over before you know it, Will. This is part of fatherhood, and it must be done._

"Father?" William prodded.

"Okay, okay," said Will. "I'll tell you." He sighed heavily. "Before a man and a woman who love each other very much have children, they're supposed to get married. Then, after –"

"But Sammi says that her parents are 'almost married'," William interrupted. "Does that count?"

"For the purposes of this discussion, yes it does count," Will said through gritted teeth. Couldn't his son tell how difficult this was for him? Why couldn't he just let his poor, mortified father finish without any interruptions?

"Okay," said William, and he remained silent.

"Then after the man and woman get married, they might decide they want to have children," Will continued. William was watching him closely, and nodding. Now came the hard part.

"You know how you're not supposed to be naked around girls?" Will asked his son. William nodded, making a face. His mother had just given him that speech a year ago, telling him that he was old enough to bathe by himself and that she shouldn't see him naked any longer. "When you're married, it's alright for you to be naked in front of your wife because you love her very much and –"

"Ewwwww," William interrupted, wrinkling his nose. _Great,_ Will thought. _If he's this grossed out now, just think how he'll react when you tell him about _that_ part._

"Can I finish?" Will asked, annoyed by the pesky interruptions.

"Sorry, Father," William apologized.

"And then," said Will, his face resembling a tomato now, "When you and your wife are naked, and you want to make a baby you…" Will whispered the crucial part into his son's ear. When he was finished speaking, Will eyed his son warily, just waiting for his questions to start.

William looked absolutely revolted, horrified even. He just stared at his father in disbelief.

"You mean I put my…"

"In her…" said Will. "Yes. That's how it's done."

"That's _disgusting_, Father," said William, still making an icky face. "I'm really glad Sammi didn't tell me now." In spite of themselves, both father and son allowed themselves a chuckle or two.

"You may think it's disgusting now," said Will. "But you'll change your mind when you get older."

"I don't think so," William said firmly, and Will knew better than to argue. "So what does this have to do with my siblings having immortali-" William stopped in the middle of the word, his eyes wide with realization. Will knew exactly what his son had figured out, and he wasn't thrilled about the conversation that was to follow. "-ty…" William trailed off. Father and son stared warily at each other.

"You and Mum did that," William gasped. "That day when everyone was joking about you two taking a nap."

"Yes," said Will, his cheeks still flaming.

"Did you hurt her?" William asked softly.

"No, son," Will said. "God, no. It doesn't hurt the woman. Well maybe somewhat the first time, but after that it's…" Will trailed off, not wanting to get into the specifics. He cleared his throat. "I would never hurt your mother, William. You know that."

"Good," said William sighing with relief.

"It's just a way that married grown-ups express their love for each other," Will explained. "And sometimes a baby is the end result. Do you understand why your siblings won't be immortal? Because I'm no longer immortal, as I was when you were conceived?"

"Yes, I understand. It just sounds so weird," William said in a small voice.

"I know you're feeling confused right now," Will said gently. "I was confused too, the first time Mr. Brown told me. But he told me something that helped set me straight. He said that if my parents hadn't done it, I wouldn't be here. So it can't be that bad of a thing, if it's how the human race carries on."

"You're right, that does help," William admitted after awhile. "It's still weird, though."

"I know," Will said sympathetically, pulling his son in for a hug. William stayed in his father's arms for a long time. "I feel like I've grown up some today," he mumbled into Will's shoulder.

"You have," said Will. "I'm proud of you for handling this so well. But you don't have to dwell on this, William. Right now, this doesn't affect you. You're not that grown up, you're only nine."

"I'm closer to nine and a half," William reminded him. Will smiled, thinking that his son had just proved his point.

"Almost nine and a half, then," said Will. "You can still go on being a child, playing with Sammi and- " William gasped, once again interrupting his father.

"What now?" Will asked.

"Sammi!" William looked at his father in terror. For the first time, a blush appeared on William's face. "How can I face her, knowing what I know now?"

"You don't have to tell her that you know," Will said. All too well, he remembered his first visit with Elizabeth after his enlightening talk with Mr. Brown. He couldn't stop stammering and blushing when he looked into her eyes. But then again, he'd been twelve. William was a lot younger, and he didn't think it would be much of a problem…

"Can I come in?" Elizabeth's voice and knock startled them both. Will looked at his son for an answer, and William nodded.

"Go ahead," said Will. Elizabeth quickly entered the cabin, closing the door behind her.

"How did it go?" She asked her William Turners.

"Pretty well, all things considering," Will said truthfully.

"That's so weird, Mum," said William, still looking a tad grossed out.

"That's what I thought too when I first found out," Elizabeth admitted, sitting down between her son and her husband. "My ladies maid, Estrella, told me when I was thirteen. I was quite shocked." She reached over for Will's hand, and he smiled as they intertwined their fingers. "I remember that the next time I saw your father was an absolute nightmare. I couldn't stop thinking about it, that he was a boy and I was a girl and it was possible for us to-" Their son wasn't even listening to that last part, which was probably a good thing.

"Uncle Jack and Aunt Ana," William gasped, interrupting his mother. "They did it _twice_!" Will sighed and rolled his eyes. It was clear that William was still processing this information.

"I did the best I could on such short notice, Elizabeth," he defended himself. She smiled at her husband, who was anxiously awaiting her approval.

"I'm sure you did beautifully, Will," she complimented him, and leaned over to kiss him. Before their lips met, though, Elizabeth thought the better of it. _Later_, she mouthed to him, and he seemed to understand. It was a good thing too, because William was slowly backing away from them. He'd had enough learning about icky stuff today, thank you very much. He didn't need to watch it too!

"William, you don't have to stay in here," Elizabeth said. "You look like you need to go and run off some steam." William blushed.

"I can't! Sammi!" He moaned. "She'll figure out what's wrong and make fun of me."

"Oh, I see," said Elizabeth. She looked to Will for help and he shrugged. Then she got an idea. "William, you can stay in here for a little while longer, I suppose. I'll be right back." She nodded to Will, and he seemed to get the message.

Elizabeth slipped out the door, and went to the children's cabin. She found Sammi lounging in bed, reading an adventure book. Elizabeth quickly explained what had happened and made the little girl promise not to talk about _it_ with William at least until after they'd visited the healer. Sammi reluctantly agreed, only because it meant so much to Elizabeth. She knew it would've been so much fun to tease her friend, but it would have to wait until later.

Honestly, grown-ups made such a fuss over this, and Sammi just didn't get why. Apparently, it was only a natural thing for humans to do. Her parents had told her that practically every adult had done it at one time or another. That was when her father had added 'unless they're a eunuch. Your Uncle Will is a eunuch.' That was when her mum had gotten angry with at her father for saying such a thing about Will in his absence. But Sammi was smart, and told her father that he must be wrong about Uncle Will. She said that it was impossible, because William was Uncle Will's son. Her mum had been so proud of Sammi for figuring that one out, she'd given Jack's piece of cake to her that evening.

So when Sammi saw William at lunch that day, she was prepared for his blush and his odd stammering greeting. True to her word, she didn't ask him what was wrong. Instead, she launched into a long-winded summary of the adventure story she was reading, which was exactly what Elizabeth had asked her to do. Relieved that Sammi didn't seem to notice anything was amiss, William's behavior mostly returned to normal. However, the blush remained.

333

Late that night, William was understandably exhausted. Sammi, predictably, was not. Captain Teague had told them his most exciting bedtime story yet, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her favorite part was when the mermaids saved the pirates from certain doom. How great would it be to be a mermaid? To be able to swim all day, and sleep under the sea at night? How Sammi loved the sea! She especially loved it when she totally submerged herself; it was like entering a different world! Suddenly, Sammi had an idea…

"Will!" Sammi whispered from across the room.

"Yeah?" He whispered sleepily.

"I'm bored," came the reply. William rolled his eyes in the dark.

"Sing in your head or something," he suggested.

"I've already tried that," said Sammi. Not true, but hey, she was a pirate, wasn't she? Pirates can't be truthful all the time. "Hey, you know what we could do?"

"What?" William asked, nervously.

"We could go for a night swim!" She exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "We're not allowed."

"Oh, Will, that's always your answer for everything," said Sammi, sounding slightly annoyed. "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"It's hidden somewhere underneath my common sense," William muttered.

"Aw, come on Will," Sammi whined. "It'd be fun, and we'd only have to swim for a little while."

"Oh fine," he sighed, giving in.

"Really?" Sammi said, surprised that he didn't need much convincing.

"You're going to convince me somehow, so let's just skip that part and go swimming," he said, praying that they wouldn't end up in trouble. That usually happened whenever Sammi had an idea.

"Great!" She enthused. Sammi was quite proud of her influence on him. "Let's go." Quietly, they snuck up on deck,. They climbed down the steps over the side of the _Pearl_ and slipped into the water. They splashed around a bit, and Sammi pretended to be a mermaid, propelling herself through the water with her powerful 'fin'. Before long, Sammi was bored with that, and she'd had thought of something else they could do.

"Hey, let's see who can hold their breath the longest," Sammi challenged her friend.

"Okay," said William, always ready to go along with his friend's games.

"Ready?" Sammi asked, and he nodded. "One, two, three, go!" She and William both took deep breaths and sank beneath the waves. Ever competitive, Sammi held her breath until she thought she might burst. Her lungs straining for air, she broke the surface and took a nice long gulp of air. Then she realized that William was still underwater.

"Darn," Sammi muttered. She hated to lose! But as more seconds went by, she began to worry. Where was he? It was amazing he could hold his breath for this long! Unless he was in distress under the water… Sammi gasped, for she had been the one to suggest the night swim in the first place. It would be her fault if William was hurt or… _No!_ Sammi thought to herself. She didn't care if they were caught; she had to call out for him. "Will- mmmgulllph!" Sammi cried as she was pulled underwater. Panic seized her as she realized she couldn't pull away from whatever it was that had attacked her. Had it already gotten William too? Then, inexplicably, it let her go. Sammi kicked to the surface, which actually wasn't that far away. She looked around in fear to find William treading water a few feet away from her, laughing as quietly as he could.

"Got you!" William teased, laughing as Sammi glared at him in indignation.

"I was so scared when you didn't come up for air! Don't ever do that again, William Turner!" Sammi seethed. "Do you understand me?"

"Alright," he sighed, his eyes still twinkling with amusement. "I'm sorry that I scared you that much. I didn't think you would worry." Sammi gave him a funny look – he was her best friend, of course she was going to worry when he didn't come up for air!

"How on earth did you hold your breath for that long?" She asked him, her glare not lessening one bit. "I thought you were dead!"

"Sammi, I'm immortal, remember?" William said, putting an emphasis on 'immortal'. "I just found out that I can breathe underwater."

"Oh," she said, her anger dissipating. Now everything made sense. She should've thought of that! William had just joking around; she should've remembered that he couldn't die.

"It's actually kind of fun to breathe underwater," said William with a grin. "I'm going to miss it after I'm cured." So they had arrived at the subject of the healer. Good. Sammi had a few things to say to him about that very subject.

"Will, don't automatically think that you're going to be cured," Sammi cautioned. "No one knows for sure what will happen, so you should prepare yourself in case she can't cure you." William frowned at her. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up," she pleaded, trying to talk some reason into her best friend.

"Sammi, according to your grandfather Teague, Faith has never failed yet! She's bound to cure my immortality. It's going to be great…" William rambled on about how much better his life would be after he was cured. Sammi sighed, knowing it wouldn't do much good if she disagreed with him. If William wanted to believe that he had a one hundred percent chance of being cured, then he could go right on believing that. Sammi would be there to comfort him if the healer couldn't take away his immortality.

"We should probably be getting back – I'm getting cold," she said, cutting him off. He reluctantly nodded. They shivered in the cold night air as they climbed up the side of the _Pearl_, as they'd forgotten to bring anything with which to dry off. Stealthily, they raced back to their cabin. William froze outside the cabin while he let Sammi change out of her wet clothes first. Then Sammi appeared dressed in her dry nightclothes, and stayed outside so that he could change. Finally William came out and got her, and they crawled back into their own warm beds.

"Thanks for the adventure, Sammi," William yawned. "It was fun."

"Anytime," she whispered back, and soon she heard William's quiet snores. But Sammi hadn't had much fun. She lay there in bed, shivering thanks to her wet hair, as she went over the events of the night in her head. William's scare had made her realize how much she truly cared about her friend. If anything ever happened to him, Sammi didn't know what she would do. True, she had other friends, but none were as close to her as William, not by a long shot.

She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been friends with him. Most of Sammi's favorite memories were when she was playing with William. He was by far the nicest boy that she knew. She knew that she could always count on William if she needed him. He'd saved her from the EITC when she'd been kidnapped, by running home to get help. She'd helped him discover the true identity of his father. She'd comforted him when he thought Elizabeth was dying of her gunshot wound. They had been through _so much_ together!

There were so many things that she liked about her best friend. She liked how he was sometimes protective of her. She liked how he was always polite to her, and didn't make fun of her for being a tomboy like some of the other boys at school did. She liked his innocence, and the way he'd blushed and stammered at her during lunch. She liked his smile, and the way it showed his cute dimples. She liked his beautiful dark eyes, and the way they sparkled when he laughed. She liked…him. And she didn't just like him. She _like liked_ him.

_Uh oh._

In the dark, Sammi's eyes grew wide as she finally admitted something to herself that had been a long time coming.

"William Turner, I think I've got a crush on you." She whispered faintly. That night Sammi fell asleep with a small grin on her tan face.

333

_Meanwhile_

Elizabeth's birthday had gone splendidly. She'd spent the day relaxing, just watching her friends and family in their daily work. During dinner, William presented her with a sketch of a sunset that he'd drawn. Elizabeth had never been so touched by one of her son's gifts, for William's skill and effort was obviously reflected in the drawing. Jack and Ana had gotten her some perfume, which was nice but not very practical. When she looked to Will for his gift, he only shrugged. But she knew he'd gotten her something, or else he would be panicking right then. As it turns out, Will had indeed gotten Elizabeth something, rather two somethings. He just wanted her to wait to open them until they were alone.

After they'd said goodnight to their son, Elizabeth and Will retired to their cabin for the night. They quickly got ready for bed, and then snuggled under the covers together. That was when Will presented her with her first present. It was a small, velvet box, and at once Elizabeth knew what it was. Sure enough, she found a gold ring inside, topped with a glittering emerald.

"Will, it's lovely, but you didn't have to do that for me," she protested. Will smiled happily at her, his dark eyes filled with love for her.

"Yes I did," he said right before they kissed. "Think of it as a present that covers the ten birthdays that I missed. I know you don't really like jewelry, but I can't very well have you wearing only your wedding band! You deserve a proper ring."

"Thank you so much," Elizabeth said softly, slipping it on her finger. It was a perfect fit; Will clearly knew her ring size. "I'm curious, why did you choose an emerald?" He grinned at her.

"If you hold it up to the light, what do you see?" She held her ring next to one of their candles, watching it as it flashed brilliantly.

"I see a flash of green," she said, a bit choked up. Will nodded, not ashamed that his eyes were filling with tears. Ten years apart from his wife did that to a man such as Will.

"A flash of green tore us apart, but it also brought us together again. I thought it was fitting," Will said quietly.

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth cried, finding refuge in his arms. "I'll treasure it always." He held her tightly, savoring the feeling of her in his embrace.

"There's more," Will said, after they had calmed down.

"More?" Elizabeth breathed, looking up at him. "Will, you spoil me! An expensive ring like this is more than enough." Will ignored her last comment, and reached under their bed until he felt what he was looking for.

"Here it is," he said, presenting Elizabeth with a beautifully wrapped package.

"Will, this isn't fair," Elizabeth said weakly, touched by Will's extra gesture even though she didn't yet know what it was.

"Yes it is," he insisted. "This isn't just for you; it's for both of us. Although I must warn you, it's not nearly as expensive as the last one. Please, Elizabeth, open it," Will urged.

"Alright," she sighed. Smiling, she ripped off the ribbon and paper to find a box, which she carefully opened. Inside, she found a framed oil painting featuring two crossed swords stuck in the sand on a pristine beach. She was stunned into silence.

"I had it specially made for us," Will explained. "The artist was most intrigued as to why I requested this particular image. I told him of the symbolism behind it, of the union of man and woman. Thankfully, he finished it just before we set sail. I thought we could hang it over our bed at home, if you want." Will paused nervously, for he wasn't getting the reaction he had hoped for. She was just staring at the painting as if she'd never seen one before. He couldn't tell if she liked it or not. "Elizabeth, say something!" Will pleaded. Elizabeth finally found her voice. The painting had touched her heart in a way no other gift even had. Will knew exactly what to give her, because he knew her so well. That, really, was the best part, not the gifts themselves but the thought that went into them. She finally looked away from the expertly drawn painting to gaze into his worried eyes.

"Will, it's amazing," she breathed, as her eyes welled up with happy tears. "It's just so beautiful! I can't find words to express how much I love this painting, and what it stands for." She kissed him eagerly, and a relieved Will was more than happy to reciprocate her feelings. Eventually, she had to pull away. "What made you think to get this for me?" She asked him after she'd caught her breath.

"It was the only thing I could think of that reminded me of our One Day," he said. "I wanted to have it immortalized forever, if you'll excuse the pun." Elizabeth smiled wryly.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Will. You're the most amazing, wonderful man." Will smiled lazily at her, and they gently touched foreheads.

"You like it even better than the ring, huh?" He asked. Elizabeth blushed.

"Yes, a bit. The painting is much more… intimate."

"Speaking of intimate," Will said in a low voice, "You still have one more present left." Elizabeth grinned knowingly at him. He sat up in bed, and Elizabeth moved to do the same but Will shook his head. "I kind of need you to lie down," he said.

"No problem there," Elizabeth said with a smirk, comfortably situating herself on the bed.. "So, _William_, where's that present you promised me?" Will shuddered, as he loved it when she would call him by his true name.

"You must be patient," he advised. Will gently took hold of her right hand and brought it to his lips. "Good things come to those who wait." He kissed each knuckle separately, much to Elizabeth's delight.

"We know all about waiting, don't we?" Elizabeth grumbled good-naturedly.

"We do," said Will. "But all of that is behind us now. Elizabeth, tonight it's all about you," he whispered leaning down over her until he was but inches away from her face. His warm breath tickled her ear, causing an involuntary shiver. "I'll have you know that I promise to ravish you senseless," Will said, his voice raw and demanding.

"God Will, I love you," Elizabeth sighed, losing herself in his eyes. They were almost hypnotic, in the way that she couldn't bring herself to look away. She let out a tiny moan of anticipation. Will smirked, obviously pleased with himself by the way she was reacting.

"After tonight, I have a feeling you're going to love me a whole lot more." He tenderly kissed her lips. "Happy Birthday, Elizabeth." And then Will eagerly fulfilled his promise.

Over the course of the voyage, the Turners loved and cherished each other in ways they'd never dreamed were possible. To Elizabeth, it seemed like their bond was strengthening and growing with each passing day. Husband and wife were becoming more and more comfortable around each other, and with their routine life together. They were opening up to each other, and were actually _talking_ more. This was such a relief to Elizabeth, who couldn't help but remember the day where Will had seemed unreachable. That had been the day they'd found out that William was immortal. Secretly, Elizabeth worried about how Will would react if the healer couldn't cure their son. But she was usually able to push those negative thoughts away, telling herself they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

333

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. As the third month came to pass, the _Black Pearl_ and the _Destroyer_ finally arrived at the dreaded Turkish Prison. William stared up at the supposedly impregnable fortress in awe, for he knew this was where the healer Faith resided. He couldn't wait to see her, so that she would cure his immortality and he could go back to living a normal life.

"Are you ready, son?" Will asked. "It's time to go see her."

"I'm ready," William said bravely, walking over to his father, who put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's do this."

End Ch. 25

A/N: So yes, Will comes up with the sweetest, most meaningful presents ever! Will is pretty freaking awesome, especially for having his father/son talk. And Sammi has a little childhood crush on William – how about that! Sorry there wasn't much J/A in this one, but you can't have everything. There will be some of that in the next chapter, I promise. The next chapter is going to be pretty freaking sweet, so prepare yourselves!


	26. Faith

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Here it is as promised, the one you've all been waiting for! If I tried to pack any more action, drama, or surprises into this chapter I think it would _explode_! Haha. Also, thanks for everyone's reviews. I'm now past 800! I really do appreciate the feedback. I wish I could've updated sooner, but that's the way it goes. I had some research to do for this chapter, which took it a bit longer to write than usual. But I digress.

Now you can sit back, relax, and dive right into lateBloomer's PotC universe.

Warning: There are mentions of rape in this chapter, but as usual, there is nothing too explicit. Ye have been warned, me hearties!

Ch. 26: Faith

"William? Oh, there you are," said Elizabeth, finding her son and her husband just about to disembark from the _Pearl_.

"Mum! I'm going to see Faith and then I'll be cured! Isn't that great?" William enthused, turning around to hug his mother.

"William, you don't know that for sure-" Elizabeth began, before she was interrupted.

"But I just know we didn't come all this way for nothing," William insisted. "Besides, Faith can cure any sickness. Captain Teague said so."

"Yes, I know he said that," Elizabeth sighed. "However, if she can't cure you, I don't want you to be disappointed..." But William didn't hear the end of his mother's statement - he had already rushed down the gangplank and onto the rocky terrain. Will made to follow his son.

"Are you coming, love?" He asked his wife, who had not made a move after him.

"In a minute," said Elizabeth. "You go on, Will. I need to talk to Ana about something."

"Alright." Will nodded knowingly, before he set off after his son.

That morning, Will and Elizabeth had been the first to rise, and when they went up on deck, they found Jack sleeping in one of the dinghies. Try as they might, the Turners couldn't get Jack to tell them why Ana had kicked him out of their cabin. As the day wore on, it soon became incredibly obvious to everyone aboard the _Pearl_ that their captain and his life-partner were fighting. Ana and Jack had not-so-subtly ignored each other all day. Elizabeth was dying to find out what had happened between them, which was why she was waiting around for Ana to leave. Speaking of Ana, where was she? Elizabeth was anxious to visit the healer as well, to see if anything could be done to help her son. Just then, she heard Sammi's voice coming from below.

"Come on, let me come with you," Sammi begged as she followed her parents up on deck. "I'll be good, I swear. Pleeeease?"

"No!" Jack and Ana cried in unison.

"Don't ask us again," Ana added.

"That's not fair," their daughter whined. "William gets to go, and I'm five months older than him."

"William _has_ to go," Jack reminded her. "You, on the other hand, do not. So you will remain on the ship with your little brother where we know you'll be safe."

"Ugh, you never let me have any adventures!" Sammi cried through gritted teeth, and she ran off to her cabin to sulk. Ana rolled her eyes, and then she realized that she was standing in close proximity to Jack. They locked eyes for a fleeting moment, and for a bit Ana thought that he was going to apologize, or at least talk to her. Instead, he just looked away. Ana's temper flared at his refusal to acknowledge her. Well if that's the way he wanted it, then she would go right on ignoring him!

"Ahem." Elizabeth cleared her throat, and both Jack and Ana walked over to her. "Shall we?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're coming," Ana said with a sigh. All three pirates hurried down the gangplank to join Will, Bootstrap, and William on land. To their surprise, they found Captain Teague conversing with a band of Turkish guards over how much treasure was needed as payment to see the healer. Apparently, the sheik had sent the guards down to meet them when he saw the ships arrive. When he was finished, Teague approached the Turners and the Sparrows.

"Well? Are they going to take us to Faith?" Will asked.

"Yes, and no," said Teague. "They said the sheik insisted that we dine with him first. Apparently, he had a feast prepared in our honor."

"We didn't come here to eat!" Will exclaimed. "We don't want to waste any more time."

"Will's right," Elizabeth agreed. "We wish to see Faith right away."

"It would not be wise to refuse their hospitality," Teague warned. "The sheik would be very insulted, and depending on his mood, he might refuse to let us see the healer. Besides, it will only be a few hours' delay."

"William, what do you think?" Will asked his son. "We're doing this for you, after all."

"I don't mind eating with the sheik," William said honestly. "There will be desserts at the feast, right?"

"The very best of desserts," Teague assured him with a wink. "Their pastries are to die for."

"Then it's settled," said Jack, wishing they would be on their way. He was met with no objections, and Teague told the guards they would be delighted to join their master for dinner. The guards seemed pleased, and they motioned for the group to follow them up the hidden stairs that were carved into the far side of the prison. They would lead them to the sheik's rooms, high enough in the prison away from the fetid stench and the tortured screams. Bootstrap, Will, and William fell into step behind the guards, and Jack looked longingly up at them and Captain Teague.

"I think I'd best catch up with Will," said Jack, and he brushed past them. Ana watched him retreat, just shaking her head. She couldn't believe that Jack was treating her like she didn't exist! Needless to say, she and Elizabeth climbed at leisurely pace, lagging behind the group a bit.

"Ana?" Elizabeth asked softly. "Please tell me what's going on between you and Jack. I can't bear to see you like this." Ana heaved a great sigh.

"He's hiding something from me." Elizabeth's eyes grew large.

"Like what?" Ana shrugged.

"That's the thing – he won't tell me. Let me tell you what transpired last night, and then maybe the two of us can figure it out."

"Alright, let's hear it," Elizabeth urged.

"Here it goes," sighed Ana. "It all started with a nightmare…"

333

_The previous night_

_Captain's Cabin_

AnaMaria was living her worst nightmare. She had returned to the _Pearl_ after a girl's day out with Elizabeth. The women had wanted to explore Chania, the port town of the island of Crete where they had docked to restock supplies. Ana couldn't wait to find Jack and show him the colored beads of glass she had bought for him, in hopes that he would weave them into his hair. But when she had burst into their cabin, to her horror, Ana found that Jack was not alone.

Jack was lying in _their_ bed with another woman, and from the looks of it, Ana could tell that they'd been very busy. As the busty blonde struggled to cover herself, Ana identified her as the young woman who had recognized Jack at the dock a few days earlier. She had practically swooned at his feet, prattling on about how she had always wanted to meet the legendary pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. That day Jack had just laughed it off, but now Ana could see that Jack had really wanted to take up with the temptress. He'd jumped at the chance to be with another woman, even though he had promised to be true to Ana forever.

Ana just stared at her life-partner, and she saw the fear that resided in his black eyes. It was then that Ana's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. It could never be fully mended, for Jack had betrayed her in the worst possible way. Her suffering was almost physical – it was as if Davy Jones himself had stabbed her through the heart and turned the sword a few times just for good measure.

"Ana, it's not what it looks like," Jack pleaded.

"Jack, how could you?" She whispered. Jack looked away from her, and down at the covers. "I _loved_ you!" Ana cried, her voice gaining volume. "I loved you with my whole heart, and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with her? What about our children, Jack? Did you ever think of them?"

"I- I didn't mean for it to go this far," Jack pleaded. "I'm so sorry, love. I'll make it up to you-" But one word touched a nerve. Enraged, Ana cut him off.

"_Don't_ call me love," she spat. "I'm not your love anymore, and your actions proved that I never was." She approached the bed, and the other woman cowered under the covers. But Ana only wanted to give Jack a furious, stinging slap, which she executed to perfection. Jack winced, and rubbed his sore right cheek.

"I know I deserved that one," Jack said sadly. "I tried, Ana. Really, I did. But let's face it; commitment just isn't for Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm a true pirate at heart – my only real love is the sea." Ana's anger had started to fade, and it was replaced with a deep sadness. She knew now that she had lost him forever.

"Fine," she said, her voice trembling as she choked back a sob. "Then you shall be a pirate who is no longer a father. I'm taking Sammi and Teague, and we're leaving you."

"What?" He gasped. "No! You can't." But Ana stood firm.

"_Goodbye_, Jack," she said, her tone bitter. "Enjoy your freedom; after all that's what you want most, isn't it?" And then she turned her back on Jack and their love forever.

"Ana! Ana, wait!" Jack called after her. "Don't go! Ana!" As she ran out of their cabin, Ana felt something warm trickling down her cheeks. _Tears of despair,_ she thought. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision.

That was when she finally jerked awake. Sweating and breathing hard, Ana sat up in bed. She brushed her tears away from her eyes, for they had been real. To her relief, she saw Jack sleeping peacefully beside her with a slight smile on his handsome face. Even though she knew Jack hadn't betrayed her, she still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness left over from her dream. Ana knew she wouldn't be able go back to sleep, not now. As much as she hated to wake him, Ana had to talk to Jack about the dream. She hoped he would just give her some reassurance that he was still committed to her, and that he would hold her until she fell asleep. She craved the feel of his comforting arms around her, tangible proof that she was loved by him.

Ana briefly wondered if Elizabeth ever had dreams like these, of Will with another woman. But then she remembered that Will had spent ten years in the proximity of Calypso, the most alluring of all goddesses. Will was said to have been the only man ever who had successfully resisted her charms. Ana concluded that Elizabeth had nothing to worry about, for Will was completely devoted to her.

Jack, on the other hand, had slept with Calypso in the past. True, Ana didn't even know Jack during the time he was with Tia Dalma, but it still bothered her a bit to think of him with the sea goddess. Ana knew going in to her relationship with Jack that he'd had a lot of lovers in the past. But she'd accepted that, for it was just part of who he was. Ana tried to tell herself that it was only natural that she be concerned about something as serious as cheating, when Jack had such a reputation as a ladies' man.

It was extremely rare that Ana would have nightmares like this, but when she had before, Jack always had been very understanding. He had been a wonderful source of comfort, and Ana needed that right now. So she decided to wake him up.

"Jack?" She whispered, shaking his sleeping form. "Jack, love, please wake up!" Jack moaned.

"Whassamatter?" He asked, his groggy voice slurring his words more than usual.

"I had a bad dream," she confessed. "I'm sorry I had to wake you, but I have to talk to you about this." Jack sighed with irritation.

"Go ahead," he said, sounding less than thrilled that Ana had woken him up due to something as trivial as a dream.

"You cheated on me, Jack," Ana said, her voice quavering. "With that woman we met on Crete. It was _awful_; you told me that commitment wasn't for Captain Jack Sparrow…" Ana went on to explain the particulars of the dream. Jack had remained silent throughout the entire story. "You would never cheat on me, would you, Jack?" Ana asked, sounding quite pitiful. He groaned with dismay, but instead of taking her in his arms, he scooted away from her.

"Ana, I've told you that many times before. Of course I wouldn't cheat on you."

"But you did in my dream," she sniffed. "You broke my heart, Jack."

"It was a bloody dream, Ana," he sighed. "_It didn't happen._ You can't blame me for something that happened in your dream! Where's the logic in that?"

"I don't know," she cried. "I'm just so scared, Jack. So scared that you'll grow tired of me. That you'll find another woman who is younger, thinner, and prettier than me and want to leave me."

"Ana, you're being unreasonable," Jack said quietly. "Will you stop going on about that ridiculous dream of yours?"

"It wasn't ridiculous - it felt so real!" She insisted. "How am I supposed to know what's really in your head, Jack? You've been becoming increasingly distant from me ever since we set out on this voyage!"

"You're right, I do happen to have something weighing on my mind," he admitted. "But unlike you, my burden happens to be something very serious, and something very _real_! So stop blubbering on about a silly dream, Ana."

"Jack, what's troubling you?" She asked, worried for real now.

"I can't tell you," he mumbled.

"Why? You can tell me anything," said Ana, deeply hurt that he didn't trust her with his burden.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," said Jack. He turned over, away from her.

"Jack, it is things like this that make me doubt your fidelity," Ana said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Jack cried, his voice escalating as he turned back over. "I just can't tell you about this one thing, Ana. It's private." He sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you would just tell me," she insisted.

"No," Jack cried, ever stubborn. "I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to."

"Well, if you're keeping secrets from me, how am I supposed to know if you're cheating on me? Huh?" She yelled.

"You can't know," said Jack, yelling back. "I could be cheating on you every time we make port." Ana burst into tears when she heard Jack's cruel taunt.

"Don't say that, Jack," she sniffed. "Please don't ever say that again. I don't want you to even think about it, Jack…" She couldn't say any more, for she'd dissolved into sobs.

"Ana, will you please shut it?" Jack roared after a minute of this. Ana stopped crying immediately, for Jack's harsh tone frightened her. "Thank you," he sighed. "I just want to get some bloody sleep. I've been lying awake worrying all night, and I'd just fallen asleep when you had to wake me up to talk about the dream you had. And then, when I do try to talk about it with you, you start crying for no reason at all! He glared at her. "What the hell, Ana?"

"God, you are so insensitive!" She cried. "Get out, Jack. I don't need you. Just go, and leave me alone!"

"Fine!" He yelled. "I don't want to sleep here tonight anyway." He gave her an ice cold fixed glare that made her shiver. "You know, Ana, sometimes you can be a real bitch." And with that, Jack took his leave, preparing for a long, cold, night sleeping on deck under the stars.

Ana lay weeping on their bed, wishing she hadn't sent him away. _Bitch. Bitch. Bitch._ The word kept running through her head, like a mantra. She couldn't believe Jack had called her that. Like every couple, they'd had their share of nasty words in the past. But he'd never went so far as to call her something that degrading. The word stung her heart, and filled her with bitter resentment. When she finally drifted off to sleep, she told herself that Jack had a lot of groveling to do the next day.

333

"And that was our fight," Ana concluded as they neared the top of the stone stairway. It appeared that they'd almost reached the secret entrance to the prison.

"Wow," Elizabeth breathed softly. "I'm so sorry, Ana. I'll kill Jack for calling you that." Ana shrugged.

"That doesn't bother me too much anymore. I'm more concerned about him keeping something from me. What do you think it is?"

"You said that he didn't start acting differently until we left St. Maarten?" Elizabeth asked. The other woman nodded. "Hmm. It could be any number of things."

"I know," Ana sighed. "That's what worries me. Do you think he's cheating on me?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Ana, who could he be cheating on you with? I'm the only other woman aboard the ship, and you know how I feel about Will."

"Yes, but what about when we stop at ports?" Ana worried. "Almost everywhere we stop, a few women recognize him and throw themselves at his feet. What if he takes up with them when I'm not around?"

"I don't think Jack would do that," Elizabeth soothed her friend. "Not now, anyway. I don't think his feelings for you have changed; he seems very devoted to you and your children. I know that it must be difficult to trust him, since he won't let you in on this secret of his. But that doesn't automatically mean that he's cheating on you." She paused to get a rock out of her boot. Elizabeth pulled it back on and they continued their ascent. "Not to hurt your feelings or anything," she said cautiously, "but I think you're overreacting a bit."

"You're right," Ana realized sadly. "I guess I really was being a bitch. It's just that it would kill me if I found out that Jack had grown tired of me, and took up with another woman. Especially now."

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. Up ahead, they could see the faint outline of the secret door would lead them inside the topmost levels of the prison.

"I think I might be pregnant," Ana whispered.

"Really?!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Shh!" Ana hushed her, looking warily at the back of Jack, who was walking ahead of them. "I don't want anyone else to know yet."

"Are you sure, Ana?" Elizabeth asked, in a much quieter voice.

"I'm pretty sure," Ana admitted. "It's been almost two months now since my last course."

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth beamed at her friend, squeezing her hand. "That explains your overreaction to the dream. Pregnancy will do that to a girl." Elizabeth grinned at her friend. "I'm so happy for you. Aren't you excited?"

"I'm more nervous than excited," Ana confessed. "Let's face it, I'm no spring chicken. I don't know if the baby and I will make it through the birth without complications. I don't want to do this unless Jack's behind me one hundred percent. He might not even want a third child-"

"Ana, you need to stop torturing yourself and talk to him," Elizabeth interrupted. "You can't let all of this worry continue to fester inside you – the stress might affect the baby." As they followed the men through the clandestine entrance, Ana promised to do just that.

"I'll discuss this with Jack sometime tonight, then."

"Good." Elizabeth approved, patting her arm as they walked down a dimly lit corridor. "Trust me, you'll feel better when you do." They were led into a spacious room with a long table. Upon the table sat a feast fit for a king! Ana heard William's stomach growl as the boy stared longingly at the food. Tearing her gaze away from the food, Ana took in her surroundings.

Rich golden tapestries and colorful banners that told stories hung on the walls. Intricately patterned rugs lay beneath their feet. The pirates couldn't help but be rendered speechless by the opulence on display. However, each was remembering what Captain Teague had said about how Faith's healing powers had doubled the man's wealth.

"Welcome, everyone, to my fair country!" The tall dark-skinned bearded man spoke with a heavy accent. Upon his head sat a jeweled turban. As he approached them, Ana was almost blinded by his dazzling white robes and glittering rings. "Allow me to introduce myself," said the man. "I am Sheik Abdi Al-Kadir, the owner of this prison."

"It's good to see you again, Sheik Al-Kadir," said Teague, giving the Turk a small bow of respect.

"Captain Edward Teague – it's been a long time," the sheik said fondly. "Is this your family?" Teague grinned.

"Some of them are." He went on to introduce Jack, Ana, Bootstrap, Will, Elizabeth, and William to the sheik. The powerful Turk was delighted to meet Jack and Will, as he'd heard of their legends. But when he introduced to Elizabeth, he was quite shocked to learn that she was the Pirate King.

"I can't understand why a woman would be allowed to have that lofty position," he said, frowning. Elizabeth was about to go off on him, but Will beat her to it.

"My wife is a great Pirate King," Will defended her, narrowing his eyes at the sheik. "Just because she isn't a man doesn't mean that she's not capable of OW!" Will whirled around in surprise, for Jack had just stepped on his foot. "What the...?"

"Shut it," Jack hissed, lowering his voice so that only Will could hear. "We don't want to insult him."

"But I won't let him get away with insulting Elizabeth," Will growled. "I don't think that-"

"Ahem!" A cough came from the far corner of the room. Everyone turned around to see who it was. A smartly-dressed man with pasty white skin stood up from his seat, and joined the group. He looked to be about Jack's age. Whoever he was, Ana was grateful to him for averting a potential argument.

"Where are my manners? Everyone, this is Simon DeBouvier," the sheik announced. He's a long-time business associate of mine. His family has long contributed to the funding of my prison."

"Charmed." Simon smiled at them, winking at young William. The sheik introduced him to everyone, saving Ana for last.

"AnaMaria, you seem so familiar to me," Simon mused, staring intently at her. "Did you ever live in France?"

"No," said Ana, smiling as she shook her head. It was then that she noticed how handsome this man was. His curly golden tendrils peeked out from underneath his tricorn. Simon's penetrating green eyes found hers, and Ana found herself blushing. What was the matter with her?

"Still, you remind me of a woman I once knew." Simon grinned flirtatiously at her. "Except that you are more beautiful than she." Out of the corner of her eye, Ana saw Jack glaring daggers at Simon.

"Thank you," Ana said graciously, accepting the generous compliment with a smile. She shot Jack a smug look. Ana was not above making him jealous, especially since he'd ignored her attempts to reconcile.

"Well, now that we are all introduced, let's eat!" The sheik announced.

"I like the way you think, mate," said Jack. Everyone moved closer to the table, which was quite low to the ground. It was custom for the Turks to eat on the floor, and the sheik had provided everyone with cushions to sit on. The pirates moved to sit down, but then the sheik coughed, catching their attention.

"I've set up another table for the women." He pointed to a smaller table that was much farther away than the main table. Ana and Elizabeth exchanged looks of outrage, and both turned to glare at the sheik. Will looked like he was about to intercede on their behalf, but he remembered his aching foot and thought the better of it. Jack was hoping that Ana and Elizabeth wouldn't do anything stupid to jeopardize their visit to see Faith. But then Simon saved them the humiliation of being sent to their separate table by intervening on their behalf.

"Please, Abdi. It may be your custom, but it is not theirs. Let the women sit with us." There was a tense moment, as the pirates didn't know how the sheik would react.

"All right, my friend." The sheik smiled at Simon, amused by his request. "If you insist."

"I do," said Simon, gazing directly at Ana when he said it. Ana gave him a grateful nod, and took a seat directly across from him. Jack, who had plopped down next to his father on the other end of the table, was not pleased in the least by the seating arrangements.

Everyone bowed their heads as the sheik said a quick prayer thanking Allah for the meal. When he was finished praying, the sheik clapped his hands and servants appeared, each carrying a pitcher of wine. Every guest's cup was then filled to the brim, even William's. But when William asked Elizabeth if he could drink it, she shook her head. Instead, Elizabeth passed William's wine glass over to Jack where she knew it wouldn't go to waste.

That night, everyone ate well. There were so many different ethnic dishes to choose from, one hardly knew where to start. Over several courses, they were presented with lentil stew, rice pilafs, beef and lamb shish kebabs, falafel, hummus, zucchini with tomatoes, eggplant, spinach, onion rolls, fish, shrimp, chicken with sesame sauce, flatbread with black cherry jam, and assorted cheeses. Ana was particularly impressed with the selection of exotic fruits. She was able to sample an assortment of dried fruit as well as dates, apricots, pomegranates, apples, pears, plums, cherries, peaches, persimmons, melons, bananas, and oranges.

All throughout the meal, Ana took much satisfaction in making Jack jealous. When she passed a dish to Simon, she made sure that their hands brushed longer than they needed to. She spent the entire night getting to know the Frenchman, enjoying his charismatic personality. Whenever Simon made a joke, Ana made sure to laugh, perhaps a bit more loudly than normal for Jack's benefit. She knew she was being immature, but at this point she didn't care. Ana had seen one too many women fawn over Jack, and it was time for him to know what that felt like to be in her situation. To Ana's dismay, Simon excused himself from the room as soon as he finished eating.

"I'll only be a moment," Simon promised her before he left. Ana longingly watched the handsome man go. She had rather enjoyed his company, for he'd seemed genuinely interested in her. It was not long after that before the servants cleared the table and came back out with dessert and coffee. (They brought apple tea for William, who was practically dying of thirst.) Ana was so full from dinner, she didn't know if she could eat any of the pies, honeycakes, custards, or pastries.

She looked around the room, hoping to catch Jack's eye, but he was engrossed in a discussion with his father and the sheik. She tried getting Elizabeth's attention, but she was too wrapped up in Will to notice their son stuff his face with pastries, much less notice Ana. She sighed dejectedly. She missed her children, and she missed being with Jack. Ana hoped that Jack would understand that Simon truly meant nothing to her, that he was just someone to entertain her for the evening.

"Did I miss anything?" To Ana's delight, Simon had returned.

"No, they just brought out the desserts," she told him, sipping on her coffee. He smiled as he watched her drink, and took a sip of his own steaming beverage.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Ana smiled at him as he moved to hold her hand under the table. As much as she hated to admit it, it was sort of exciting being admired by the Frenchman.

"It's the best coffee I've ever had," she said, taking another sip.

At the other end of the table, Elizabeth suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She had been watching them flirt all night, and she didn't think Ana's behavior was helping matters between her and Jack at all. With a sigh, she turned back to Will and her son.

"Don't worry, love," Will whispered, turning his head so that his lips grazed her ear. "Jack and Ana will be fine, you'll see. She's just giving Jack a taste of what it's been like for her all these years when other women approach him." She gave him a worried smile.

"I hope you're right, Will."

"Hey Mum, try the figs!" William enthused, passing the tray down to his parents. Will picked out a fig covered in syrup, and popped it into Elizabeth's waiting mouth.

"Wow, these are amazing," Elizabeth gushed. "Will, you try one." She fed him a fig in return.

"What do think, Father?" William anxiously waited for a reaction, as Will chewed experimentally.

"It's rather delicious," Will admitted, giving Elizabeth a rather seductive grin. He leaned in to her and whispered, "I could have you feed me those all day." Elizabeth had to bite back a giggle as she imagined herself and Will all alone on a desert island with nothing to eat but figs. Thankfully, William brought her back to the present.

"They're not as good as the pastries," said William, smacking his lips as he finished one off. "I've had five of those!"

"Woah, that's enough dessert for you," exclaimed Elizabeth, scolding him for eating so many baklavas. "I don't want Faith to think she has to cure your sweet tooth."

But it had been partly Elizabeth's fault that William ate too many pastries, as she'd been in her own little world with Will all during dinner. There was just something incredibly sexy about watching that man eat, especially when he surreptitiously licked his fingers. So Elizabeth rationalized that it had been just as much Will's fault that she hadn't been watching how many pastries her son was consuming.

"Aw, Mum!" William whined. "Can't I have one more?"

"William," his father said warningly.

"Sorry," the boy apologized sheepishly. He didn't want to upset his father. "Can we go see Faith, now?"

"Almost," said Elizabeth, grinning. "Be patient, William. We must wait until everyone has finished." Luckily for William, it did not take long for the adults to finish their coffee. The pirates politely thanked Sheik Al-Kadir for the feast, and he beamed with pride.

"My guards will take you to see Faith, but I must ask you to leave your weapons behind in this room. They will be returned to you after your visit." Will, Jack, Bootstrap, and Teague weren't too thrilled about being parted from their swords, but they lay their weapons aside anyway. "Thank you," said the sheik. "It has been a pleasure dining with you all." And with that, the sheik departed. The two guards motioned for everyone to follow them out of the room, which the pirates did. To Jack's annoyance, however, it looked like Simon DeBouvier had no plans of leaving the group.

"Are you coming with us?" William asked the Frenchman the very same question Jack had wanted to ask. Simon smiled wryly as they walked down the corridor.

"No, little one. I'm just passing by this way." _Sure_, Jack wanted to say. _What a bloody coincidence. _He was sick of watching Ana flirt with this schmoozer. She'd had her fun at dinner. But now Jack wasn't going to stand by take any more of this. Before Jack could say anything to her, however, Ana doubled over in pain.

"Ana!" Both Jack and Simon cried, rushing to help her. She winced, clutching her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her.

"What happened?" Simon added. The two men scowled at each other before turning back to Ana.

"I'm fine," she said weakly. "It must've been something I ate – some of those dishes were rather spicy." But her answer didn't placate Elizabeth, for she knew what was really causing Ana's stomach pains.

"Do you want to rest for a bit?" Elizabeth asked her, concerned for her friend. Ana shook her head.

"No, we should keep going." Bravely, she forged on after the guards. It was not long before the guards came to a halt in front of a door at the end of the corridor. One of the sheik's men took out a set of key from his pocket, found the correct key, and unlocked the door.

"This is it!" William said excitedly. "After coming all this way, I'm finally going to be cured." Elizabeth just about to remind her son that Faith may not be able to cure him, when Ana slowly sank to the ground.

"Ana!" Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Simon cried.

"I'll be alright," she assured them, gritting her teeth as a wave of nausea passed through her body. "I just need to sit down for a bit. It's just my stomach, no big deal. You all go on."

"That's it, I'm staying out here with you," Jack vowed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Captain Sparrow. I can stay with her while you go inside to see the healer with the others," Simon gallantly offered. "I don't mind."

"Well_ I_ mind, savvy?" Jack growled. "I'm not leaving you alone with her, DeBouvier!"

"Jack, I'll be fine," Ana protested, rolling her eyes. "And he won't be alone with me, the guards are right there."

"Well, I don't trust him," Jack argued. "So I'm staying."

"Maybe it's really me that you don't trust," Ana said icily. "Either way, it doesn't matter. I don't want you to stay out here with me, Jack. I have nothing to say to you. I'm staying with Simon because _he_ doesn't think I'm a bitch."

"Ana, no!" Jack cried. "You know I didn't mean that-"

"Jack, let it go," Will said quietly as Simon's fingers crept to his sword. "We don't want any trouble. There's no need for you to worry; we'll be just inside that door. If Ana needs us, she can just call." What Will said made sense, so Jack didn't press the matter further. But he was still perturbed that Ana had had chosen the Frenchman to stay with her instead of him.

"Ana, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Elizabeth asked, feeling uncomfortable about the situation for some reason. Even though the man had been nothing but charming, he was still practically a stranger to them.

"Go with your family, Elizabeth," Ana urged her friend. "They need you right now. I'll be fine out here." Elizabeth sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. We'll be out as soon as we soon as we can." And with that Elizabeth, Will, William, Bootstrap, Jack, and Teague entered Faith's living quarters, leaving Ana right outside in the care of Simon DeBouvier and the Turkish guards.

333

Ana rested her head against the wall and groaned. As she closed her eyes and tried to block out the abdominal pain, her thoughts wandered. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so hard on Jack. She knew she'd taken this game a bit too far. She wasn't being fair to Jack, and she certainly wasn't being fair to Simon. She shouldn't have led him on like that. Ana didn't set out to play with the man's feelings, but that was exactly what she'd done. But she was going to have to tell him that this couldn't continue, and that their evening of fun was over. Because fight or no fight, Ana was still very much in love with Jack.

"How are you feeling?" Simon asked, gazing tenderly down at her.

"My stomach feels better," Ana realized aloud. Just then, out of nowhere, a wave of dizziness hit. "But I'm starting to feel faint," she admitted, her voice fading a little.

"Maybe you should lie down," Simon suggested. That sounded good to Ana, and she slowly lowered herself to the floor. Simon gave her his coat to use as a pillow. "Feel any better?" He asked her.

"Not really," Ana confessed, for the wooziness persisted. The dizzy feeling seemed to be gradually getting stronger, and now her vision was clouding.

"How much coffee did you drink, anyway?" He asked.

"Three cups," said Ana. "Why?"

"Because I had your coffee drugged," he said calmly. "That's why you're feeling dizzy." Ana's blood ran cold.

"What?" Ana whispered. She couldn't have heard him correctly, could she?

"You heard me," Simon continued speaking in that deathly calm voice. "You will soon fade into unconsciousness, while I take you back to my ship." He nodded at one of the guards, who clubbed the other on the head. The guard walked over to stand by Simon. "By the way, he works for me," Simon explained. "He, along with the others will help me slip out through the prison undetected."

Ana's eyes filled with tears, and she gave Simon the nastiest glare she could muster. "Don't even think about calling for help," he said, producing a dagger from his boot. "Or I'll slit your pretty throat." Ana's heart pounded in terror as she stared at the sharpened blade. What were her options? How was she to get out of this alive? The only thing that Ana could think of in her drugged state was to keep Simon talking, in hopes that Jack would come out of Faith's room.

"Simon, why are you doing this to me?" She whispered.

"If I couldn't have Eva, at least I can have you," came his chilling reply. "I recognized you right away, tonight. You look _so_ much like your sister, AnaMaria. I would recognize her face anywhere." Ana whimpered in fear. She never suspected that the charming man she had flirted with at dinner was actually her beloved sister's rapist and murderer!

"You killed her," Ana spat, shooting him a venemous look. "You bastard!"

"I'm no murderer," Simon insisted, holding up his hands in protest. "I loved your sister. I loved her with my entire being. My associate was the one who knocked me unconscious, and then killed her."

"Why should I believe you?" Ana growled. "I know the details of what happened that night. I know that you raped her."

"I won't deny it," he said softly, and Ana had to fight to keep from vomiting. "I lost control of my lust for her, and I'm not proud of it. But she provoked me! I asked that she come back to France with me and be my wife, but she refused. The bitch actually refused me, even though she knew how very rich I was, and that much of those riches could have been hers! She turned down my proposal in front of the entire bloody pub, and she even joked with other customers about it."

"So you thought that it was alright to rape my sister because she refused to marry you?" Ana cried, repulsed by what this man had done.

"You don't understand," Simon said softly, the dagger trembling in his hand. "I loved Eva Saldana and only her. For over a year, I dreamed about us, and how it would be when we could finally be together. She became an obsession of mine, a craving if you will. So when she shattered my dreams, I had to take my revenge." Simon leered at Ana, his hungry gaze raking over her body.

"Eva was taken from me. But all these years later, fate had brought you here to me, and gave me a second chance at love." He caressed her face, causing her to flinch and pull away from his icy touch.

"Don't touch me," Ana cried. "I will never be yours, you monster! My heart belongs to Jack Sparrow, and I will never stop loving him."

"Ana, Ana," Simon soothed. "Forget about Jack. In time you will learn to love me, on our trip back to my home. And when we are married, I imagine that you will be every bit as good as Eva was. Perhaps you'll even scream like she did, pleading for me to stop." That did it – that was Ana's breaking point. She would not allow herself to be taken by this creature. She had a hunch that since she reminded the man so much of Eva, he would not kill her. Gathering all of her rapidly fading strength, she channeled it into a cry for help.

"Jack! Help me!" She cried, just before the guard gagged her. Before she succumbed to the dizziness, Ana prayed that Jack would hear her screams and would want to come and find her. If he didn't, then she and their child would be doomed to remain with Simon forever.

333

_Meanwhile_

The pirates stepped inside Faith's room, and Jack closed the door behind him. It latched with a resounding click. They found themselves in a dark room, with only a few candles burning on the windowsill.

"Hello?" Will called out tentatively. "Is anyone there?"

"Come in," answered a hoarse female voice. As their eyes adjusted, everyone was able to see the outline of a rocking chair that faced one of the windows.

"Faith Maladie, is that you?" Will asked.

"Yes." The weary reply came from the rocking chair. "Abdi told me to expect visitors tonight, and from the sound of it there are several of you. Please, tell me your names." Will thought it was strange that the woman did not wish to turn her chair around and face them when she talked. However, he was too much polite to bring it up.

"My name is Will Turner, and I've come with my wife Elizabeth, my son William, my father-"

"Wait," Faith interrupted him, her hoarse voice sounding eager. "You're not _the_ Will Turner, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"I'm the former captain, actually," Will admitted.

"I thought so," the healer muttered to herself. "I've heard a great deal about you, Will Turner," she said. "It takes a courageous man to right the wrongs of the underworld, all the while being separated from the woman he loves."

"Thank you," said Will, who shared a loving smile with Elizabeth. "It was difficult, but I managed to get by with my father's help."

"Will's just being modest," said Bootstrap. "I had very little to do with it." Will was about to protest that his father had saved him from Calypso's clutches, when Jack spoke up.

"I suppose you've heard a great deal about me as well," said the pirate captain, butting in to their conversation.

"Who are you?" Faith asked, ever curious.

"Why, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack announced with pride.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of you," the healer said truthfully.

"What?!" Jack cried. "You haven't heard of me, but you've heard of Will? What is the world coming to! Will wouldn't even _be_ a pirate if it weren't for me," he exclaimed. "I taught him everything he knows." William giggled.

"How about that, Uncle Jack? Father is more famous than you!"

"Oh you think this is funny, do you?" Jack glared at the boy. This only made William laugh harder. Jack didn't dare look at Will, who was trying to hold in his laughter as he savored the moment. Teague cleared his throat, to get his son's attention. Now was not the time for bragging!

"Faith, may I turn your chair around so that you can see us?" Teague asked. She didn't answer him.

"And you are?" She prompted.

"My name is Captain Edward Teague, ma'm. I'm Jack's father."

"Do they know my tale?" The healer wanted to know.

"They do, but I left out the most important part," Teague said solemnly. "I was hoping that you would tell them the reason for your appearance."

"Alright," she agreed. "But before you turn me around, I just want to warn all of you that I'm the ugliest woman you've ever seen." Elizabeth frowned; she wondered what had made the woman say such a thing like that. "You may turn me around now, Captain Teague," Faith said bravely. Teague gently pushed her rocking chair so that Faith could face her audience.

Suddenly it was clear to Elizabeth that Faith was telling the sad truth about her appearance. The elderly healer's wizened face was nothing less than hideous. Faith's right eye was completely swollen shut. Her cheeks were puffy and red, her nose was sunken, and what teeth she had left were yellow and rotting. Her thinning grey hair only grew in patches, leaving part of her scalp exposed. Red boils festered on her arms and legs. She had scars everywhere, and misshapen lumps sticking out from her neck. She was even missing an ear! Elizabeth didn't understand how she could still be alive, unless that was part of the witch's curse.

"How did this happen to you?" Elizabeth whispered. "Did the sheik let this happen?"

"I'll explain all in good time," said Faith, smiling. "Now, which one of you needs my services?"

"I do," said William, stepping forward. He had recovered from his shock at seeing the woman, who was obviously suffering from several different sicknesses. Faith smiled at the beautiful doe-eyed boy. If she had to heal someone, she would prefer that it would be a child, an innocent who deserved to live a healthy life.

"What can I do for you, young William?" She asked him kindly. But just what affliction William was saddled with, Faith never found out. William was about to answer when he heard a faint scream coming from outside the door.

"Jack!" The muffled voice cried. "Help me!" Everyone froze. They recognized the panicked voice as AnaMaria's.

"Ana, I'm coming!" Jack yelled, his voice filled with terror.

The pirate captain swore loudly as he flew towards the door with Will on his heels. Jack knew that his suspicions had been correct – he never should've left that DeBouvier character alone with his life-partner. _That was stupid of you, Sparrow_. Jack inwardly berated himself. If Ana was hurt as a result of his stubbornness, Jack would never forgive himself._ If I wasn't fighting with her in the first place, she never would've tried to make me jealous by flirting with that Frenchman! _Ana had never done such a thing to him before, and Jack knew then that he must've really hurt her. Jack prayed that he'd have another chance to patch things up with Ana after he rescued her from DeBouvier and caused him great pain. At last, Jack reached the door and he threw it open with all his strength.

But much to Jack's frustration, all he saw in the hallway was one of the Turkish guards lying face down on the dirty floor. He was either unconscious or dead, Jack couldn't tell. But Jack didn't care about the guard. What he did care about very much was Ana, the woman he loved, and the mother of his children. And as far as Jack could tell, there was no sign of her, the second guard, or Simon DeBouvier. Panic coursed through Jack's body as he thought of what that bastard might do to Ana now that they were alone together.

Jack wanted to go after Ana that instant, but he didn't know the first place to start looking. How was he supposed to save Ana if she had disappeared without a trace? But then his sharp eyes soon spotted a clue. A small golden earring that Ana usually wore in her left ear was lying on the floor in front of another door. Seeing that Teague and Bootstrap were right behind him, Jack raced over to the door and flung it open. It led to a stairway, and the only way to go was down. Normally, Jack would be quiet hesitant to descend into the bowels of the dreaded Turkish Prison. But not today. He would do whatever it took to save his beautiful Ana. As he was flying down the stairs, it occurred to Jack that he did not have a weapon. Too late, he realized that he should have thought through this plan more carefully when he was jumped by two of Simon's henchmen...

_To be continued_

End Ch. 26

A/N: I hope you liked this! It was so long, but I couldn't bear to cut it in half. Please send me a review and tell me what you think. Was the rape discussion too much for a teen rated story? I'm really trying to stay within the boundaries of the rating, so please tell me if I'm overshooting that rating. Thanks, mates! Oh and sorry for the cliffie.


	27. Curse Broken

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Hello, all! I finally decided to update. This is actually the chapter that I've been wanting to give you for a long time – not that the next ones won't be good as well, it's just that many issues are resolved in this one.

That being said, I also want to remind you that I consider myself among the rank of pirates, and that pirates can be rather sneaky at times. Things may not always be what they seem. The title of this very important chapter has a couple meanings, and if you go on HtR, you know what I mean. It does of course, also pertain to the story.

I want to thank _Em A Pirate, Padme Wood, Meredith, Willabethluver92, and Rachel Pederson_ for reviewing because they don't have accounts and I can't reply to them.

I'd like to give an honorable mention to _A Muggle Named Caity_, because she figured out that Simon was the rapist as soon as the guy mentioned Ana looked familiar! Way to read between the lines, girl!

Also, a shoutout to _Kchan88_ because we're in the same boat. And which boat is that? That's right, the SS Delusional! Our fics' credibility is sinking to the black oblivion of Davy Jones' – oh wait – Will Turner's locker. But we don't care. We are intrepid – we write on.

_Inwepirate-elf_ called me on a very veiled Kingdom of Heaven reference. Which is really kinda spooky, since it wasn't obvious at all. It's like she's reading my mind (cue X-Files music.)

_ChrisBabyGurl93_ amusingly said "you don't usually leave big cliffies," which made me laugh quite hard. Has she even been reading this story? Lol.

Anyway, thanks for your supportive and often times amusing reviews – they really do make a difference. And now, before _Frenchhornfreak_ explodes due to cliffhangerness, the next chapter awaits.

Ch. 27: Curse Broken

Will raced after Jack into the hallway to find that AnaMaria had vanished. He was just about to follow his friend down the stairs, when he heard his wife's voice calling him back. Sighing with frustration, Will stepped aside so that Bootstrap and Captain Teague could follow Jack down the stairs.

"Will, I'm coming with you!" Elizabeth cried, rushing out to meet him.

"No, you can't! You need to stay here with William," he insisted. "Elizabeth, please! You have to trust me on this."

"But she's my best friend, Will!" She exclaimed. "I can help."

"You don't have a weapon," he pointed out.

"Neither do you," said Elizabeth. Will's eyes darted around the hallway to rest on the body of the fallen Turkish guard. In their haste to reach Ana, the three other men had completely overlooked it.

"Now I do," Will countered, sliding the guard's sword out of its sheath. "Elizabeth, we're wasting time! We can't leave William by himself in a prison like this one."

"You're right," she acquiesced in a tone that told him she was less than pleased with the situation. But Elizabeth didn't want to put their son in any danger, even if that meant staying behind this time. "Find her, Will!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'll do my best," Will promised, and after a quick peck on the lips he disappeared through the door leading to the stairwell. Elizabeth's eyes blazed at the injustice of it all. She wanted to be out there with the men helping in their search for Ana - but without a weapon, she knew she would only be a hindrance to them. And then there was William to think of. Elizabeth knew she had to protect her son at all costs. So she ran back inside Faith's room, locked the door, and prayed for Will, Jack, and Ana's safety.

333

_Meanwhile_

Jack Sparrow stood with his father and Bootstrap up against a wall, watching warily as the two guards that jumped him argue over how to kill them best. He'd really done it now. Instead of rescuing Ana, Jack had gotten himself captured by servants of the enemy. Now it was he that needed rescuing! He'd never done anything this stupid in his life. On second thought, maybe he had. But he couldn't recall doing anything with quite so little thought.

Usually when someone needed rescuing, Jack would analyze the situation from all angles and take his time to come up with the perfect plan. This time, he hadn't had that luxury. Still, one does not rescue one's love without a weapon. Jack had been so frightened for Ana's life, he hadn't considered exactly how he was going to rescue her, only that he _had _to get her away from Simon at all costs.

But before Jack gave up hope completely, he remembered that Will was still out there. That was definitely in Jack's favor. The pirate hoped that Will would have the presence of mind to find a weapon before rushing down the stairs - or else this was going to be the shortest rescue mission of all time. Jack sighed in frustration, trying to tune out the guards. Where the hell was his friend?

Just then, Jack heard a small sound coming from the stairs. Casually turning around to take a look, the pirate captain spotted Will Turner lurking in the shadows. Clutched in Will's right hand was a gleaming silver saber. Jack had never been so thrilled to see Will in all of his life! Unfortunately, Will was much too far away from the guards to attack them without been seen. So Jack decided to give his friend a little help.

"Oi, where is he taking her?" Jack's question brought the attention of his captors and their swords. "If you don't tell me right now where Ana is, I'm going to scream," Jack warned them. One of the guards growled something in French, and Jack knew that had the man known English, he would've told him to shut up. Jack gathered that this must be one of DeBouvier's men. God, when he got his hands on that little French coward…

"When I'm free I'm going to kill Simon!" Jack yelled. Their boss's name got the guards attention. They started conversing rapidly in French, throwing Jack a couple of dirty looks. That was fine with Jack.

"Will, come forward!" Jack bellowed. "Simon is a bastard and deserves to die! Simon is a rum soaked deckhand who takes orders from pirates! Will, keep moving. They don't know that you're coming up behind them." The guards were none the wiser to Jack's directions or Will's stealthy approach, as their attention was focused entirely on the raving-mad pirate. "Now, Will!" Jack cried, and Will acted. Before either guard knew what had happened, they'd been knocked unconscious, complements of the master swordsman. Jack, Bootstrap, and Teague were feeling pretty good about this turn of events.

"Jack, are you all alright?" Will asked as the second body hit the floor.

"We're fine," he answered, quickly stooping down to recover the guards' weapons. Jack tossed one sword to Bootstrap, and kept the other for himself. He wished he had one to give his father, but there were only two swords to be had.

"Are there any more guards?" Will asked. Jack's eyes darkened considerably.

"Of that I'm sure, but we haven't run across them. Those two certainly caused us enough trouble, thank you very much! Will, if you hadn't come when you did…"

"Quiet!" Teague hissed as he pointed in the direction of the stairwell. "Listen!" Jack and Will shut up immediately, and were just able to hear voices coming from below.

"It's DeBouvier, I'm sure of it!" Jack growled, recognizing Simon's rapid French. "And I'd be willing to bet he has Ana nearby." He was about to race down the stairs to Ana's rescue, but Will stopped him by grabbing hold of his shirt.

"Quietly, Jack," Will advised, letting go of the shirt. "We have the element of surprise – we shouldn't throw it away. Don't worry, mate; we'll get her back."

"Right," said Jack. "Da', you'd better stick close to me if there's fighting." Teague nodded and promised that he would.

Swords drawn, the pirates crept down the steps, taking extra care not to make much noise. It was slow progress, but each level they cleared was one level closer to the kidnappers. They shared a tense moment when Bootstrap accidentally sneezed, and the heated voices below quieted. But DeBouvier and his guards must've decided what they heard was of no consequence, because they started arguing again. The pirates breathed a sigh of relief, especially Bootstrap who was mighty sorry his sneeze had almost cost them the element of surprise.

Five levels later, the pirates found themselves at last within striking distance. Concealed by shadow, the foursome was able to observe their surroundings. There was only one way out from the stairwell, which would lead to a long corridor. Jack motioned for them to follow, and he crept closer to the doorway with his back to the wall. They heard voices on the other side, confirming that the kidnappers were on the other side. Jack took a deep breath – it was now or never.

He slipped through the narrow doorway to find DeBouvier and his posse halfway down the hall. Will, Bootstrap, and Teague barely had enough time to appear at Jack's side before one of the guards sensed they were being watched.

"It's Sparrow and his friends – kill them immediately!" Simon barked out an order, which his guards obeyed without fail. They drew their swords and rushed to meet the pirates in battle. Simon did the same, but only after he gently set Ana's limp form down on the floor. Jack's stomach clenched at the sight of her. While he was glad that she was within his sights, Jack did not know if she was dead or simply knocked out. He didn't think Simon had had time to murder her, but he wasn't positive. But he couldn't afford to be distracted right now, as five guards plus Simon were racing towards him. Jack made sure his father was next to him before engaging one of the guards in battle. They had only exchanged a few minor blows when they were interrupted.

"Leave him, you fool!" Simon bellowed. "Sparrow is mine to destroy!"

Reluctantly, the guard backed away and made to go after Will and Bootstrap, but Teague was able to trip him. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The guard tried to scramble to his feet, but Teague had already aimed a couple of well-placed kicks to his head. Needless to say, the guard stopped moving after a few seconds. Captain Teague bent down to steal the unconscious man's sword while Jack covered him. Now it was five against four, and the odds were more in their favor now that each pirate had a weapon. Jack and Simon began to circle each other, wearing expressions of mutual hatred. It couldn't be discerned which man loathed the other more.

Nearby, Will was fighting off two men at once, as was Bootstrap. Captain Teague rushed to help the Turners, knowing there was nothing more he could do for his son. Jack would have to fight his own battle with Ana's kidnapper. As Will seemed to be having no trouble fighting two men, Teague chose to help Bootstrap instead. One of the guards took the bait, and soon both pirates were fighting their own guard.

Will had barely begun to sweat when he disarmed his weaker opponent with a blow to his right arm. The injured man turned and ran in the opposite direction, anxious to get away from Will. (Will let him go, as he was no longer a threat.) The remaining guard, however, was a much more experienced swordsman. He matched Will thrust for thrust, and parry for parry. Any man who could hold his own against Will Turner was a very accomplished swordsman indeed! Whenever he could, Will stole glances at Jack, who was bravely fighting Simon DeBouvier.

From what Will saw, he deemed Jack and Simon evenly matched. Will knew that he could outlast his opponent, and he only hoped that Jack could do the same. The fight between the enemies grew fiercer now. Simon was yelling every insult he could think of, and Jack did his best to ignore him.

"Sparrow, you should just give up now," Simon sneered as their swords clashed. "She chose me, not you."

"DeBouvier, if I find out you hurt her, I will kill you," Jack growled, his voice laced with venom. "Make no mistake about that." They continued to trade blows, and Jack was beginning to tire. He had used almost every single dirty trick that he could think of, and none of them worked on the Frenchman. If only he could focus his thoughts completely on the fight! But his fear for Ana's life was getting in the way. _Think_, Jack told himself. There was only one other thing left for him to try. But would Simon be stupid enough to fall for it?

The next blow that they traded, Jack pretended to wince as the blade came close to his arm. He cried out in mock-pain, evoking Simon's nasty grin.

"Getting tired, Sparrow?" He asked. Jack only grunted in reply. Deliberately, Jack started to slow his parries, which Simon noted with glee. It wasn't long before Simon had Jack falling to his knees in exhaustion. Panting hard, Jack looked up at his opponent with pleading eyes. Simon smirked at the pirate – he would get no mercy from him.

"Jack!" Will cried out in terror, believing his friend to be in danger. But to his frustration, Will couldn't help Jack – not while he was still fighting his opponent.

"Don't worry, Sparrow – I'll take good care of Ana for you," Simon taunted as he raised his sword for the kill. This was just what Jack had been waiting for! With all of his might, Jack stabbed the Frenchman's right leg. Simon was so astonished that he dropped his sword.

"I believe you're mistaken," said Jack, savoring the victory as his opponent looked up at him in terror. "It is _I_ who shall be taking care of Ana." The pirate's gaze fell on Simon's discarded sword – he would like nothing more than to run the man through. He picked it up and held it to Simon's throat. Around them, the fighting raged on.

"Don't hurt me," Simon begged, sounding rather pathetic as he clutched his injured leg. "I'll pay you any sum you want!" Jack's sword arm trembled, but he still didn't act. Indecision was written over the pirate's face, as he was clearly fighting some unseen inner battle. But before Jack could deliver the fatal blow, someone else intervened.

"Stop!" The sheik's resounding voice echoed through the corridor, magnifying his command by ten. "Drop your weapons! Simon DeBouvier, unhand my guests!" From the opposite end of the corridor, the sheik was marching ever closer, surrounded by ten of his elite guards. Reluctantly, the French guards dropped their weapons. They knew this was a fight that they couldn't win. Jack pulled his sword away from Simon. He was thankful for the interruption, because he could've done something he might've regretted later. Jack handed his sword over to his father, and rushed to Ana's side. Captain Teague recovered Simon's sword, not trusting the Frenchman for a minute.

"Ana," Jack cried, kneeling beside her. "It's Jack! You need to wake up." He took her hand in his and kissed it, but she gave no reaction. "Please, love," Jack said, softer this time as he caressed her cheek. "Talk to me, Ana – give me a sign you'll be alright!" Ana didn't even bat an eyelash. Jack sadly watched her chest rise and fall. He hoped that she hadn't sustained any permanent damage.

Across the room, Will was helping his father wrap his wounded arm. Teague winced as he saw the drops of blood on the floor. He hoped Bootstrap's injury wasn't too serious.

Meanwhile, Simon had been watching Captain Teague intently. As soon as the pirate's gaze had left him, the Frenchman reached behind him and pulled out his dagger that he'd stashed in his back pocket. The second Teague saw Simon move, he turned his attention back to him. But by then it was already too late. Simon raised the dagger, preparing to throw. He excelled at darts, and he knew that his weapon could find its intended target – Jack Sparrow's heart.

"Jack, lookout!" Will screamed, helplessly watching the scene unfold. He was too far away to be of any use. Jack whirled around to find himself directly in the dagger's path. It was too late to duck - Simon had already flung the dagger towards him. _Ana. Sammi. Teague. Da. Will. Elizabeth._ Jack pictured those most dear to him in his mind. He knew he would not survive this. But this was the way he wanted to go – protecting those he loved. Although he desperately wished he'd gotten to tell Ana that he loved her one last time. Jack braced himself for the inevitable.

But Jack hadn't counted on his father blocking the dagger's path at the last possible second. The blade pierced the elderly pirate's stomach, but Teague did not cry out. Horrified, everyone watched, transfixed as Teague swayed from side to side. Simon was absolutely furious; he had wanted to kill Jack Sparrow, but his blasted father got in the way!

"No," Jack whispered, as he got to his feet and helped his father gently to the ground. "You saved me, Da." Jack was silently crying by then. Teague had cared so much for Jack, he'd decided to sacrifice himself so that his son could live. Jack shook his head as he watched the blood seep out of the deep wound. If only there was a way that he could save his father, like he had saved Jack. But wait – there was! "Hold on, Da," Jack pleaded as he carefully removed the dagger. Teague grimaced in pain, but didn't make a sound. Jack placed his hands over the wound, to help slow the bleeding.

"Faith can heal him!" Jack exclaimed as he came to that realization. "Will, go!" Without a word, Will turned and ran back up the many flights of stairs, with Bootstrap following him.

333

While Jack stayed with his mortally-wounded father, Will was doing all he could to save the man. Adrenaline taking over now, Will barely had to work as he took the stairs two at a time. As he ran, Will prayed that by the time he brought Faith to Teague that it wouldn't be too late. At last he reached the top level of the prison! Breathing hard, Will ran straight to Faith's locked room and pounded on the door.

Inside, Elizabeth was startled by an insistent pounding on the door. Running towards the sound, she prayed that it wasn't Simon or someone working for him. She sighed with relief when she saw it was Will. Right away, she unlocked the door for him. Will hurried inside, and when he bypassed her without a word, she knew something was seriously wrong.

"Faith, Captain Teague's been badly wounded!" Will announced, crossing the room toward her rocking chair. "Will you heal him?"

"Take me to him," said Faith, and Will gathered her frail, diseased body in his arms. "Elizabeth, William, come with me!" said Will, as he moved toward the door. Elizabeth opened the door for him, and Will carried Faith outside into the hallway. Bootstrap was waiting for him, holding the door to the stairway. Holding Faith securely to his chest, Will hurried down the steps, his family at his heels.

"Did you find Ana?" Elizabeth questioned them as they flew down the stairs. Will was descending as fast as he deemed it was safe.

"We did…" Bootstrap trailed off, not wanting to reveal the woman's condition.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked anxiously, picking up on the hesitancy in her father-in-law's voice.

"We're not sure," Bootstrap informed her sadly. "She was still knocked out when we left." Elizabeth didn't ask him any more questions, mostly because she was afraid of the answers. Just when Elizabeth was about to ask if they were close to their destination, they left the stairwell. His job almost done, Will sped up the last bit of the way until he came to a stop in front of Jack and Teague. Will gently set Faith on her feet, but she still whimpered in pain. Realizing how unstable the healer looked, Will helped her into a sitting position next to the fallen pirate. Jack removed his hands from Teague's wound, and Faith took over.

The healer closed her eyes, and placed her hands over the wound. Jack saw a flash of shimmering white light form over the wound, but he would've missed it had he blinked. When he took a second look, Teague's skin was completely healed with no traces of a scar. Faith's face had grown paler than usual, and she fell backwards in a faint. Luckily, Will was there to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Will asked her, concerned. She nodded weakly, coming to her senses.

"It's normal; happens all the time." Faith smiled sadly at Will.

"Will he recover?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"He'll be as good as new," she promised.

"Thank you," Jack said, every grateful. The healer nodded.

"Mr. Sparrow, I couldn't help but sensing something else when I was healing him," said Faith. "Your father is slowly dying from an internal illness."

"What?" gasped Elizabeth. Everyone else looked shocked besides Jack.

"I know," Jack said wearily. "Do you think by any chance you could-"

"I would be happy to," Faith interrupted him. She gazed down at Teague, compassion shining in her good eye. She placed her hands on him, and there was another flash of light – this time around his entire body. The glow ceased, and then Faith fell back against Will. This time she gave a pained whimper, and Will noticed her eyes filled with tears.

"It's gone," she whispered.

"You mean, he's cured?" Jack had to be sure.

"Completely cured," said Faith, her voice stronger this time. William couldn't help but grin. He was certain that Faith would be able to help him now!

"I wish I could repay you for what you've done for him," said Jack. "This is great news!" His grin lessened when his gaze fell on Ana's body.

"Mr. Sparrow, I could see if she needs my attention," Faith offered as she followed Jack's gaze. Jack sighed. "I couldn't ask you to do that, not after all you've done."

"I insist," she said. So Will obliged, and carried her over to Ana's form. Faith's hands hovered over the sleeping AnaMaria. The healer's eyes were shut; she seemed to be stretching out with her fingers to feel Ana's life essence. Then she smiled, lowered her fingers and opened her eyes.

"She's been drugged, but it's leaving her system. There were no lasting affects – she'll be just fine," smiled Faith. Jack's shoulders sagged with relief. "Your child is also unharmed," she added, with a twinkle in her eye.

"What?" Jack gaped at the healer. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's about two months along," Faith said diplomatically. "Congratulations." Disbelieving, Jack turned to face his friends. They all looked as shocked as he felt – all except Elizabeth.

"You knew," he said, a little hurt that Ana had confided in Elizabeth and not in him.

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted. "She wasn't absolutely positive, though, or else she would've told you."

"This certainly explains her touchy behavior," grinned Jack. The joy he was experiencing upon hearing the news was starting to show on his face. "This is fantastic – I always wanted another son or daughter!"

Will and Bootstrap offered their congratulations, and while William just smiled at Jack. He was happy for Sammi – he knew how badly she wanted a sister. But he'd rather hoped that he would have one sibling before Sammi had her second. However, William knew that things didn't always work that way. He was glad that Ana and Teague were doing so well, and he was hoping that he'd be rewarded for all of his patience. Any second now, Faith was sure to turn her attentions to him… But it was not to be, because at that precise moment, the sheik returned with a handful of guards. During all the excitement, the pirates hadn't realized that he'd left and taken the prisoners with him. All except one.

"Have you determined what is to be Mr. DeBouvier's punishment?" The sheik directed this question to Jack.

"I get to sentence him?" Jack asked, surprised, looking over at the bound and gagged Frenchman. He was sitting a good distance away from them, and was in the custody of two brutish guards. Jack was glad to note that Simon did not look happy.

"It was your woman he kidnapped, was it not?" The sheik stared at Jack, who nodded.

"I wanted to wait until Ana wakes up to decide how I should make him suffer," the pirate answered him. "She may have some information that I need to take into consideration." Just then, Ana made a small sound. Jack's eyes lit up, for she had awakened at last!

"Ana?" Jack whispered, kneeling down to her level. "Did you just say something to me?"

"Jack?" She said, her eyelids fluttering open. It took her a few seconds for Jack's worried dark eyes to come into focus. "Is that you?"

"Yes, love. It's me," he reassured her, taking her in his arms and gently pressing his lips to hers. Normally Jack never would've made such a scene in front of a man like the sheik. But his Ana had almost been taken away from him, and Jack had been through quite a scare.

"Oh, Jack, I was so afraid!" She cried. "I'm sorry," she blubbered. "I was so angry at you, and I never should've taken things so far at dinner…"

"Shh, love," Jack soothed. "It's over. You're safe, and that's all that matters." He gazed at her, tenderly caressing her cheek. "He can't hurt you any more." She sniffed.

"_I_ might be safe, but since I was drugged I don't know if my…" She trailed off. "Jack there's something I need to tell you; I'm - "

"The baby is perfectly fine," Jack calmly interrupted her. Ana gasped.

"How…how did you find out?" She asked.

"Faith told me," said Jack. "She can sense its presence."

"What do you think about it?" Ana asked him, holding her breath.

"I think it's great," Jack smiled. "Whatever happens with this one, we'll get through it. We always do."

"You're not upset?" Ana asked, disbelieving.

"'Course not," Jack said, chuckling. "I want this child, Ana. I already have a name picked out if it's a girl."

"What's that?" Ana asked in spite of herself.

"Eva," he said softly. Ana tensed at the mention of her deceased sister's name, gazing at Jack with frightened eyes. This wasn't the reaction Jack had been hoping for, and he soon learned why.

"He told me he raped her," Ana growled, pointing at Simon. "And after he recognized me, he said he wanted to do the same to me. He was going to take me back with him to France, and force me to be his wife!"

"What!" Jack gasped. Whatever Jack had expected Ana to tell him about Simon, it certainly wasn't this. "This is the man that caused your family all that pain so many years ago?" Ana nodded, crying silently as she wept for her sister and for herself.

"By our laws he should be killed," the sheik interceded. Ana hadn't even noticed he was there. Muffled pleading could be heard from Simon's general direction.

"I don't want him to die," Jack said finally. "That would be too easy, too quick. I want this man to suffer for these crimes, and for the others that he has most likely committed. My request is that you lock him in your smallest, coldest, foulest cell. May he rot in the very prison that he has financed for all these years."

"That's it?" The sheik said, almost sounding disappointed. "_Just_ imprisonment? No torture of any kind? I have a variety of machines below that would suit him well."

"Hmm." Jack pondered that for a moment. "I like the idea of torture, but not by one of your machines. In this case, I think the punishment should fit the crime."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the sheik, not fully comprehending. Jack smirked evilly at Simon, who shrank at the pirate's gaze. Jack made a scissoring motion with his second and third fingers.

"Snip snip!" Both Jack and the sheik laughed at Simon's muffled yells of protest.

"Would you like to do the honors yourself?" The sheik asked. Jack made a face.

"That's alright, mate; I'd really rather not." Then Jack moved to stand in front of Simon DeBouvier. Jack felt a stir of immense satisfaction, having triumphed over this sick bastard. The man was truly the scum of the earth. "This is the day that you'll always remember as the day you _almost_ escaped from Captain Jack Sparrow. Take him away," Jack ordered. The beefy guards were only too happy to oblige. Ana breathed a sigh of relief once Simon was out of her sight. Jack could tell by her expression that she had approved of the punishment.

William had observed all of this with detached curiosity – he didn't quite understand what Jack had been talking about, nor did he care. Perhaps now, once the bad man had been taken away, Faith would get to cure him. But no!

Captain Teague chose this moment to wake up. He groaned, and blinked a few times between opening his eyes.

"Am I in hell?" Jack just gave his father a funny stare.

"No," said Jack.

"I made it to heaven?" Teague asked, incredulous.

"No!" Jack groaned. "Do I look like an angel to you? You're still alive, Da."

"Oh," Teague said sheepishly. "Right then." After much explaining to both Teague and Ana, everyone finally understood how Teague had lived.

"And I have even more good news," Jack said beaming. "You're not going to die in three months, Da. Faith healed that too." Teague, however, didn't look very pleased at that announcement.

"What?" cried Ana, who had been expecting Jack to announce her pregnancy. "He's been dying all this time, and you didn't tell me?" Suddenly it dawned on her. "That's the secret," she breathed. "That's what you didn't want to tell me." Ana was quite relieved that her trust in Jack was repaired.

"Aye," said Jack. "He asked me not to tell anyone." Then Jack turned back to his father. "Don't look so glum, Da. Surely you didn't want to die?"

"No," Teague growled. "But that didn't mean that I wanted Faith to heal me."

"Why ever not?" Jack asked. Teague sighed, and took Faith's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said, his voice full of sorrow and regret.

"It's fine," said Faith. "Really. I'm used to it." Everyone else exchanged bewildered looks, and Teague was quick to explain.

"I didn't want her to heal me," Teague said quietly, "because she doesn't just heal the sickness – she absorbs it herself. It's part of her curse." Everyone gasped at that, especially William.

"We didn't know," Jack said quietly. "You must be in so much pain!" Faith smiled sadly at him.

"It was terrible at first, but over the years I developed a high threshold for pain. I've learned to live with it, as best I can. But don't look so sad for me," she insisted. "I should die in a few more years, and then I will finally have peace." She finally turned her attentions to William.

"I didn't forget," she said, smiling at the now pale boy. "Now, what is it that ails you, dear? Usually I can sense the sickness, but I sense nothing of the sort around you." The healer chuckled. "No matter – I must be getting old."

"I don't want you to cure me," William said softly. "Not anymore."

"Nonsense," Faith said gently. "It may hurt me a bit, but I am more than happy to help a nice young boy like you. Don't worry, you won't pain me for too much longer." William sniffed.

"But you wouldn't be able to die peacefully if you helped me. You see, I'm immortal." Any color that had been left in Faith's face quickly vanished, for she was now facing the prospect of an immortal life laced with illness and pain.

"Can you do it?" Elizabeth pressed her. "Can you take the immortality away from my son?"

"Yes, Mrs. Turner," Faith heavily replied.

"Then do it!" Elizabeth commanded sharply.

"No, Mum – I won't let her!" William cried.

"Elizabeth, love, this isn't right," Will gently protested. "Believe me, I'm as crushed as you are, but we can find another way to help our son. Surely you don't want to cause this woman an eternity of suffering?"

"Of course I don't!" She exploded. "But I don't want my son to live forever, either. I want him to have a normal life, Will!" Elizabeth gazed at him with pleading eyes, trying to make him understand that William came before this stranger, as nice as she may seem. "I want that more than anything for him."

"Mum, I won't do this to her," William said firmly. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I caused someone else to live in pain forever." Elizabeth started to cry – they had come all this way and now William was refusing treatment. His father's noble streak was now apparent in her son as well. How Elizabeth hated it right now.

"William, I love you so much," Elizabeth whispered, bending down to his level. She gently touched his cheek, and looked deep into his honey eyes. "Surely you can understand why I want this for you."

"I do, Mum," William pleaded. "I do understand; I know you only want the best for me. But we can find someone else who will cure me. There's bound to be other healers who can help."

"There are no guarantees of that," Elizabeth argued.

"Elizabeth…" Will started.

"It's true, Will!" She cried.

"I'll risk it," William said, his voice wise beyond his nine years. "Mum, please." He stared up at her, his eyes radiating such intense bravery that Elizabeth could not deny him his wish.

"Alright," she whispered. Then she addressed Faith, albeit reluctantly. "You don't have to heal him." Faith gasped, and she dissolved into tears right before their eyes. And what happened then, none of them could've predicted, not even Teague.

Right before their very eyes, Faith's ugliness began to melt away. The red boils and scars on her skin disappeared without a trace. The lumps in her neck faded completely. Her nose was restored to its true form, as were her teeth. She regained her missing ear. Her thinning grey hair vanished and was replaced by a healthy mane of soft silver hair. Best of all, she found that she could see out of both eyes! Few of her wrinkles faded, however. When Faith's transformation was complete, her audience saw a pretty woman in her early sixties. (This was what Faith would've looked like had she not been cursed.)

"I'm free," she said simply. Elizabeth noticed that her voice had lost its hoarsened quality. It was still rather deep, but pleasantly so. Everyone was intrigued by the change in this woman, especially Teague.

"You've broken my curse!" Faith exclaimed, her eyes shining in gratitude. "I never thought this day would ever come – I stopped hoping after awhile."

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything," said Jack as Ana rolled her eyes. "But what curse are you talking about?" Faith beamed at him.

"The witch that cursed me said that there was only one way I would ever be free from her magic. If someone came to me to be healed, and was moved by my condition so much that they decided not to ask for treatment, then I would be free." She turned to the Turners, crying tears of joy. "And you have done just that. It has been a long time since I have felt no physical pain. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" William said cheerfully. He was incredibly disappointed that he was still standing there an immortal being. But he couldn't help being happy about his good deed, which he had unknowingly performed. Faith sniffled, and ruffled William's hair.

"I know what this sacrifice means to you," she said to Elizabeth, who was being comforted in Will's arms. "If there is anything I can ever do for your son, I would do it."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said shakily. Will kissed his wife's forehead as she began to calm down. He knew how hard this had been on her, and he was proud of Elizabeth for letting William make the ultimate decision.

"So what are you going to do now?" William asked Faith. "Since you can't be a healer anymore." Faith shrugged.

"What indeed?" Teague murmured, stroking his beard. "She certainly shouldn't have to stay cooped up in those rooms anymore," he said, addressing the sheik, who frowned.

"Powers or not, Faith is still my property," the sheik reminded him. "I have grown fond of her, and I don't wish to be parted from her."

"Faith, what would you like to do?" Teague asked her.

"I wish I could be free and have the chance to travel the world," she admitted with a blush, for that had been her dream. Then she looked at her master, and her face fell. "But I'll settle for better living quarters, and opportunities to go outside."

"That's no way to treat her!" Teague growled. "Why don't you grant Faith her wish? Without her powers, she can be of no profit to you anymore."

"Perhaps she still can be," said the sheik with a sly smile. "How about you buy her from me, and _you_ grant her wish."

"Done," said Teague, without hesitation.

"I haven't even named the price yet," the sheik protested. Faith just stared at Teague in astonishment. Had she heard him right? She couldn't understand why a pirate like him would want to waste his treasure on the likes of her. But for some reason, Teague wanted to buy her freedom. She owed much to this kind man.

"It doesn't matter," said Teague, waving his hands. "I'll give you every piece of gold on my ship if you ask for it." For a moment, the sheik looked very tempted to do just that.

"This is what you want, isn't it, Faith?" Teague asked her softly while the sheik was contemplating the offer.

"Yes, of course," she said, staring at him in awe.

"Teague, I tell you what," the sheik said. "I'll settle for twenty-five percent of your plunder. Do you want to know why?" Not waiting for an answer, he barreled on. "It's because I'm a fair man, and you're an old friend. But I must have your promise that you'll not let her come to any harm."

"I swear it," Teague said solemnly, and they shook on it. The sheik graced everyone with a wide grin – he was a very pleased having just made a bargain.

"I'll send my guards down to your ship with you to pick up the treasure."

"That will be fine," said Teague. He was really anxious to leave this prison – he hated the feeling of being cooped up for too long.

"Goodbye old friend," said the sheik. "It was good doing business with you." And with that, the sheik departed.

"That's it? I can leave, just like that?" Faith asked, needing to hear the words in order to believe this was actually happening.

"Just like that," grinned Teague. "Shall we?" Jack led the Sparrow-Turner party out of the prison via the secret staircase, and the group began the long decent back to their ships.

"But why?" Faith pressed him as they fell in step behind the group. "It's not that I'm not grateful, because I am! But why did you just do that for me?"

"I would've thought that was obvious," said Teague, raising an eyebrow. "You saved my life, twice, so I thought I should help save yours – in a matter of speaking."

"Well, thank you," Faith said quietly. A frown came over her face when she realized that she was still his property.

"What's wrong?" Teague asked her.

"I'm not really free, am I?" She said quietly. "I still belong to you."

"No," said Teague. "No, no, no. You don't belong to me. That was never my intention, Faith. My intention was to buy your freedom." Now it seemed to Faith that she was actually free after all!

"But even if I was free, I have no money, no clothing, no food – nothing," she said. "I don't even know how to get a job!" Teague chuckled.

"You don't think I'm just going to turn you loose in the world with your pockets empty do you?" Faith shrugged.

"I don't know – I'm still getting used to the idea of all this. So what you're saying is that you will give me whatever I need to live comfortably."

"Aye," said Teague. "And, since you're so keen on traveling the world, I can take you to whichever port you wish to go." Faith brightened at this.

"You'd let me sail on your pirate ship with you?" Teague laughed.

"How else am I to get you off this rock?"

They walked in comfortable silence after that. Faith couldn't believe that she had found her freedom at last, thanks to this crusty old pirate. Captain Teague the Terrible had been a blood-thirsty pirate in his day, she remembered. But all she saw before her was a kind-hearted man who had given up a quarter of his loot for her. In her eyes, Captain Teague was a hero. Faith smiled to herself. She decided that she would stay on the pirate ship for awhile, in hopes of getting to know this mysterious man. He seemed to value freedom as much as she did. It was one thing they had in common.

It didn't seem long to Faith before they reached sea level, and the cove where the pirate ships were docked. Teague invited her to come aboard his mighty ship, the _Destroyer_. Faith raised her eyebrows at the name, but it couldn't deter her from following her savior onto his ship. The minute Faith stepped on board, she felt like she was home at last.

333

Back on the _Black Pearl_, the crew was preparing to cast off. They had just picked up the Turners and the Sparrows, and the men were itching to leave. The _Pearl _and the_ Destroyer_ pulled away from the Turkish prison, and headed into open sea.

When the group had come aboard, Sammi had been there anxiously awaiting their return. Her father was the first person to come up the gangplank. Sammi stared at him hopefully, but he just gave her a sad look, and shook his head. Sammi's face fell, for she knew that her best friend had not been cured. Her mother was the next person to come aboard. Sammi gave her a fierce hug, and asked if she and Jack were still fighting. Ana shook her head, and kissed Jack as if to prove a point. Sammi grinned – something must've happened while they were gone that had caused them to make up. She knew she would hear all about it in time. Elizabeth and Will stepped on the ship next. Sammi saw Will's look of acceptance, and Elizabeth's weary one. She knew they had a right to be upset. Finally, William came aboard.

"William!" She cried, and ran towards her friend.

"I didn't get cured, Sammi," he said, as she crushed him in a hug. Strangely, William didn't seem too upset about this.

"Come tell me all about it in our cabin," she insisted, and William let himself be dragged below decks. They settled down on his bed, and made themselves comfortable.

"I'm sorry she couldn't cure you, Will," said Sammi in a rush. "I know you were really looking forward to-"

"I never said she couldn't cure me," William interrupted her. "She could've cured me. I just didn't want her to."

"What?" Sammi's eyes grew wide. "Will Turner, are you crazy?" She yelled. William shook his head.

"I'm not crazy. When Faith healed people, she physically took whatever illness they had; it was part of her curse."

"Oh," Sammi said softly. "I didn't know that."

"She was in so much pain, Sammi," William said, hoping that she would understand this. "I couldn't let her live in pain for eternity." She groaned.

"Why do you male Turners always have to be so damn noble all the time?" asked Sammi, but she was smiling.

"I wasn't trying to be noble," William defended himself. "I just thought it was the right thing to do.

"Say it any way you want; you were being noble," said Sammi. "But I love you for it." She chuckled when William blushed at her use of the 'l' word. Then she made William tell her all that had transpired while she was gone.

333

Back up on deck, Elizabeth was feeling rather queasy. Will noticed and asked her what was wrong. But before she could answer him, her stomach declared war upon her. Elizabeth rushed over to the side of the ship and hurled her dinner into the ocean. "Ugh, that was disgusting," she said, wiping her mouth.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will cried. He had not noticed his wife's tiny smile, nor Ana's wide-eyed expression. "You never get seasick. I hope you're not coming down with something..." Will continued to fret over his wife before Jack interrupted him.

"Will, don't worry," he said. "She's not sick – it's perfectly normal for pregnant women to have upset stomachs." Will's jaw dropped to the floor. He turned to Elizabeth.

"You told Jack before me?" He cried in outrage.

"Will, I didn't tell Jack," Elizabeth said patiently, but Will wasn't listening.

"I'm your _husband_, Elizabeth," he reminded her, his hand grazing the wedding band that hung on a gold chain around his neck. "I have fatherly rights, you know. You shouldn't have told Jack before me."

"Will, I didn't tell Jack," Elizabeth repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Then how did he know that you were pregnant before I did?" Will's voice was rather loud at this point – it was a wonder the children couldn't hear him from below.

"Because I got seasick last time with William," she explained.

"Oh," Will said dumbly. "So you didn't know about this until you threw up a minute ago."

"That's right," Elizabeth confirmed as she stared pointedly at him. Will blushed crimson.

"Sorry, Jack," he apologized. "I don't know what got in to me." Ana was laughing by now, tickled by this entire exchange. She went over to hug Elizabeth, and offer her congratulations.

"It's fine, Will," said Jack, waving his hand in the air. "I just wanted to tease you a bit, that's all. Well, now you've doubly proved that you're not a eunuch, congratulations!" The crew chuckled at that remark. But Will wasn't listening to Jack. He was staring at Elizabeth in absolute awe.

"You're pregnant," he said simply, placing his hands on her stomach and rubbing softly through her clothes.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful," said Elizabeth, beaming at him. She found her way into Will's arms, and he just held her there for a moment.

"Elizabeth, you're absolutely amazing," Will whispered in her ear. "You've made another one of my dreams come true today." She sniffed at that, tearing up at the endearing sentiment.

"I'm so glad you're going to be with me for this one," she said, snuggling closer to him. "It's not going to be easy - I'll need your love and support."

"And you shall have it," Will promised. And then he sealed his promise with a kiss.

End Ch. 27

A/N: So there you have it – no cliffie this time! I actually introduced yet another ship in the story (I know you picked up on it, right?) However, let me say that the rest of the story will focus on the fab six – Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Ana, William, and Sammi. I'm really excited about the upcoming double pregnancies. Poor Jack and Will – they're in for it now! Haha.

Also, I have several school projects coming up so I doubt I'll be able to work on this over the break. I've got an idea floating around for a (separate) small oneshot featuring Will and fatherhood, so I should post that pretty soon to tide you over.

I really hope you liked this one, because it's one of my favorites.


	28. Return of Calypso

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: First off, I just want to apologize for making you wait the longest amount of time ever for me to update AMTHGF. I had finals and projects, and then I spent the weekend celebrating the end of the semester with my friends. Plus, I've been having a bit of writers block trying to figure out how to bring a couple characters back into the story. But I've got it all sorted out now. Here it is, my new chapter! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _KD Skywalker_. I love ya girl, and I'm really sorry for your loss. And now, back to our favorite pirates.

Ch. 28: Return of Calypso

Elizabeth had wished for this blessed moment to arrive ever since Will came home from his ten year stint on the _Dutchman_. She'd longed to tell him that she was carrying his second child, and now that she was, it was as if they'd been given a second chance at parenthood. Elizabeth knew that her husband still felt guilty about his absence during her first pregnancy, even though it couldn't be helped. She was thrilled to give Will another opportunity to be a father, and this time he would be by her side to love and support her through it all. Even though they'd missed one chance to cure their son, life still went on. Will and Elizabeth had endured that disappointment, and soon they would get to experience the joy of welcoming a new life into the world.

"Will, we need to tell our son the good news," Elizabeth reminded him as she reluctantly extracted herself from his strong embrace.

"You're right!" He exclaimed. "And you need to tell your children your news as well," Will said pointedly, nodding at the Sparrows.

"I'll go get them," Jack offered, and soon he was back with William, Sammi, and little Teague in tow.

"What's going on?" Sammi asked her mother as she picked Teague. "What's the big announcement?"

"You're going to be a big sister again," Ana announced. She and Jack shared a secret smile. But if the Sparrows were expecting a dramatic reaction for their daughter, they were sorely disappointed.

"So what you're saying is that soon there will be another little Teague underfoot," Sammi said. All eyes turned to Teague, who was currently picking his nose. "Can't say I'm that thrilled," Sammi said casually. "But if it's a girl, well, then that could be fun."

"You don't sound very surprised," Jack said, staring at his daughter. Sammi laughed.

"No. But that's because William already told me the news." Sammi's wide grin betrayed her true feelings. The soon-to-be big sister was of course very excited that she was going to have another sibling.

"Teague, how do you feel about having a new brother or sister?" Ana asked her son, not sure if he understood what was going on. "When the new baby comes, I won't be able to spend as much time with you as I do now, but it doesn't mean that I love you any less." She anxiously awaited her son's reaction.

"Nooooooooooooooo! No baby!" Teague howled, as tears tumbled down his pudgy cheeks. He jumped out of Ana's arms and took off down the stairs.

"You could have phrased that differently, love," Jack mused as they watched him go.

"You think?" Ana answered, ever sarcastic. She sighed. "I'd better go after him." Ana disappeared below decks in hopes of consoling her distraught two year-old.

Sammi, who had been expecting such a reaction from her brother, turned her attention back to the Turners. By their beaming faces, Sammi could tell that something wonderful had happened. They seemed much happier than they had when they first came aboard, and the girl wondered what could have countered their somber moods. She'd expected them to brood over William's fate, but here they were smiling like newlyweds.

"William," Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with delight as Will's arms tightened around her. "We're also going to have a baby." Sammi gasped with delight, for now she _and_ her best friend would both be receiving a sibling at nearly the same time. It was only fair, she thought.

"Really?" William asked, his voice incredulous.

"Really," Elizabeth confirmed happily. William smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I've always wanted a brother or sister, but…" William trailed off.

"William, just because you're going to have a sibling doesn't mean we will forget our promise to you," said Will, immediately picking up on his son's feelings. "You won't be pushed to the side. We will continue to search for a cure for you."

"And if a cure isn't to be found, then I'll sail for the Fountain of Youth and we'll both spend eternity together," Elizabeth vowed. "William, I won't leave you in this world alone." Inwardly, Will cringed. He knew that Elizabeth meant well, but she couldn't possibly fathom how it felt to be immortal. But if she was willing to make the sacrifice for their son, then so would he.

"And if that happens, I'll be coming with you too," vowed Will. "I'll not abandon you, William – I promise." William looked much happier as he hugged his parents.

"I didn't think you would forget about me, but you never know," the boy mumbled.

"Hey, wait a minute," Jack cut in. "I don't mean to put a damper on your little love fest, but how in the hell are you going to find the Fountain of Youth? Since Barbossa stole the charts, you'll have nothing to guide you." Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Sorry, Jack, but I'm afraid you've been mislead," she said apologetically. "I've actually had the charts all along." Jack's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Why you little thief!" He cried. "Why would you go and do a bloody thing like that?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her longtime friend.

"You know why, Jack," she said sharply. "And you'd better be grateful that I did steal them." Jack nodded seriously, his eyes landing on his vivacious daughter.

"I forgot," Jack said sheepishly. "I am grateful to you, Elizabeth; I just wish you would've told me later that you had the charts because I've been wrongly accusing Barbossa of stealing them for years." Will and William knew they were missing a vital piece of information, as they couldn't figure out why Elizabeth stole Jack's charts. However, they were much too polite to ask what that reason was.

"Why are you grateful she stole the charts?" Sammi asked her father, curiously looking from Jack to Elizabeth. She had absolutely no problem speaking about what was on her mind, politeness be damned.

"It's a long story, Sammi; I'll tell you when you're older," promised Jack. Impulsively, he hugged her. Jack shuddered as he recalled just how close he came to becoming immortal and abandoning Ana, who was carrying their precious daughter at the time. Sammi rolled her eyes at her father's sudden display of affection.

"Father, get off!" She complained, wriggling out of his grip. "When are you ever going to think I'm old enough to tell me things?"

"Whenever I say you are," Jack said triumphantly. Sammi was about to really let him have it when her mother appeared, Teague-less. When she saw her mother's exasperated look, Sammi thought the better of making a fuss.

"Where's Teague?" Jack asked, frowning. Ana glared at him.

"_Your_ son has locked himself in his cabin, and he refuses to let me in unless I promise not to have the baby."

"Not to worry, Ana; I'll have him out of there in a bit," Jack vowed before he vanished down the stairs.

"This should be good," Will muttered to Elizabeth as they took a seat on some nearby crates. Already bored with their parents, Sammi and William scampered off to play somewhere else.

"Jack better watch himself if he wants to stay in Ana's good graces," Elizabeth whispered back, as the woman in question stood in front of them, impatiently taping her foot as she waited for Jack's return. "She's already way past her boiling point, and her pregnancy isn't helping things." Will smiled at that, and let his fingers drift over to Elizabeth's stomach. He gently rubbed her tummy as she let out a small sigh. Mrs. Turner wondered if this would become a habit of his during her pregnancy – she certainly hoped so.

"You were never as emotional as Ana when you were pregnant with William, were you?" Will asked, hoping his voice didn't betray how worried he really was.

"As emotional?" Elizabeth thought about it. "No," she said finally, and Will breathed a sigh of relief. "Jack said I was actually more emotional than Ana," she added. Will's face suddenly lost a lot of its color.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, I am," she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously at him.

"That's not funny, Elizabeth," he muttered. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Yes it is!" Will sighed.

"No, it's not," he insisted. "I have absolutely no clue as to what to expect when you're pregnant. I don't have the faintest idea how you'll act, nor do I have any experience with how to help you. I'll bet Jack knows more about pregnant women than I do, and that thought doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Will, I won't hold that against you, I promise," she said, smiling. "You already know how to deal with me on days that I'm moody, right?" He nodded. "It's not going to be much different than that. Yes, I'll be more irritable than normal, and I'll ask for your help with William more than usual, but other than that things shouldn't change much."

"Oh," he said, exhaling slowly as he ran his fingers through his wind-blown hair. "Good. That helps a lot, Elizabeth." Suddenly, a figurative weight was lifted from Will's shoulders. As much as he was thrilled that his wife was pregnant, Will had started to panic inside when he heard the news. He was grateful that his wife had been able to put him at ease with their current situation.

"Also, Will, in case you were wondering," Elizabeth began to speak more softly, "just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that we have to stop partaking in _certain activities_ for a long time." Will had indeed been wondering about this very subject, but he hadn't wanted to ask her about it incase it made him sound insensitive. He was extremely thankful that he wouldn't have to become abstinent anytime soon, as it was not an experience he'd like to repeat. Smiling at Elizabeth, Will blushed faintly as he remembered the variety of 'those' activities they had partaken in over the past couple months.

"I'm really glad to hear that, because I don't think I could handle another long bout of celibacy," he admitted with a blush.

"Will, did you really think I could keep my hands off you for the duration of my pregnancy?" Elizabeth teased him as Will muttered something unintelligible. He leaned in to kiss her, but pulled back when he heard Jack's footsteps on the stairs. Both Will and Elizabeth were surprised to see that the pirate had his young son with him.

"Jack, you got him out!" Ana exclaimed. "And quickly, too! How did you do it?" She frowned slightly. "He wouldn't listen to me at all." Jack shrugged.

"Nothing to it, love." But Ana was certain there was a lot more to Jack's statement, and as usual, she was correct.

"I really want to know, Jack," she insisted. The pirate captain winced.

"The only way he said he would come out was if you weren't having the baby, so I told him you weren't having the baby."

"You did what?" She screeched. "Jack, what in heaven's name made you say a stupid thing like that!" Elizabeth and Will had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing out loud as they observed the entertaining scene before them. All around the Turners, the crew was working as usual. Little spats between their captain and his life-partner were a natural occurrence to them.

"Don't you yell at me, Ana," Jack said with a scowl. "All you said was for me to get our son out of his cabin, and I did just that. You never said that I couldn't lie to him."

"Jack, that goes without saying," Ana moaned. "You know that."

"But we're pirates, love," said Jack, fishing for an excuse. "Teague's got to learn about lying sooner or later, so why not now?"

"Because he's a bloody two year-old, that's why!" She exclaimed. "We have to teach him the difference between right and wrong before we can teach him about the gray areas of ethics that go along with piracy."

"That's ridiculous," scoffed Jack. "I think we should teach him about the Code, and _then_ teach him the difference between right and wrong."

"That's not how we handled things with Sammi," Ana reminded him.

"Yes, but this one is my son, and I should have more of a say in how he should be raised," argued Jack. Several slaps later, Jack decided that Ana's way of handling things would in fact be best, and went to try to explain the 'baby situation' to his son as best he could.

"Ugh, he's impossible!" Ana vented to no one in particular before she stalked off in the direction of the galley. (She had worked up quite an appetite, especially since she was eating for two.)

Once Jack and Ana were both out of earshot, Will and Elizabeth finally let out their laughter.

"I'm so glad you're not as sly as Jack," Elizabeth told her husband after they'd calmed down.

"And I'm so glad you don't slap your husband like Ana does," Will admitted. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"You've never done anything to me that would warrant a slap."

"And I want to keep it that way," Will mumbled under his breath. They sat there together for a bit longer, murmuring endearments and imagining what their life would be like once their little one was born.

333

When lunchtime arrived, both the _Pearl_ and the _Destroyer_ let down their anchors. Captain Teague came over to his son's ship for lunch, and he brought a visitor with him.

"Grandfather Teague!" Sammi exclaimed, running into his arms. "I heard what happened to you - I'm so glad you're alright!"

"'Course I am," Teague replied gruffly but he smiled at his granddaughter nonetheless. He extracted himself from his granddaughter's tight grip and went on to introduce Faith Maladie to the _Pearl_'s crew.

"Hello," Faith said softly, her shoulder-length silver hair blowing in the wind. "It's lovely to meet you all."

"…She was the healer that we sought on this trip, and I freed her from the Turkish prison," explained Teague. "She sails with me now, until further notice." Jack couldn't help but notice his father's hand casually resting at the small of Faith's back. He was even more surprised to see that Faith didn't pull away from the contact, but instead chose to stick close to Teague during the introductions. Faith didn't leave her savior's side until the introductions were mostly over, and she spotted William in the crowd.

"It's so good to see you again, William," Faith said warmly before she hugged the child that had freed her from her curse. She thanked him again for his good deed.

"It's good to see you again too," William answered politely, and he meant it. "Faith, this is my best friend in the whole world, Sammi Sparrow."

"Hi," chirped Sammi. "William told me all about you."

"Did he?" Faith said, amused. "Your friend is a very brave young man to make such a noble sacrifice for an old lady like me."

"He sure is," sighed Sammi, rolling her eyes. "He's been that way practically since birth; he can't help it, really." Faith's musical laugh resounded across the ship at Sammi's comment.

"Goodness, you look so much like your mother," Faith observed, looking from Sammi to AnaMaria.

"I know," said Sammi. "I get that a lot. People always say I look like my mother and William looks just like his father." Faith nodded, for that was indeed the case. "But," Sammi continued, "I've got more of my father's personality, so I'm really a good mix of both my parents..." Sammi chatted with Faith as everyone on the _Pearl_ looked on. Everyone except Jack and Captain Teague that is, as Jack had pulled his father aside.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" Jack knowingly asked his father. Teague shrugged.

"I can't deny that I like her very much. And I know she likes me – she told me so earlier today."

"That may be, but she's been shut up in that prison for most of her life," Jack reminded him. "She may not really know what she's saying, especially since you are her rescuer. I doubt she has any previous experience with love." Teague gave his son a small smile.

"Then I shall have to make it a good first experience for her, won't I?"

"Yes, but isn't this kind of sudden?" Jack worried. "You've barely known her a day!" Teague snorted.

"Son, if you get to be my age, you'll see that the rules for younger people don't always apply."

"That's true," Jack admitted. "Just don't hurt her, Da. She's very vulnerable right now – she's just won her freedom and she's dependent on you for well, everything!"

"I have no intentions of hurting her," Teague said softly.

"Good," Jack said. "Because she did save your life – twice. You owe it to her to be a perfect gentleman."

"I'll be nothing less," Teague vowed. "Since when were you so concerned about Faith's well being?" Jack's father inquired.

"Since she gave me more time to be with my father," his son admitted.

"Jackie, you have nothing to worry about," Teague promised. "I'll treat her like I treated your mother before you were born, with respect." Jack nodded to show that he understood.

"Then I'm feeling rather good about this," Jack informed his father with a smile as he clapped him on the back. "You both deserve each other; you have my approval." Father and son soon rejoined the group, where Faith was now making educated guesses as to the nature of William's curse, as she'd seen plenty of them in her line of work.

"You should stop physically aging completely when you become a man – that is around eighteen," said Faith. "As for food, water, and sleep, you'll be needing less and less of them as you mature. I wouldn't be surprised if two meals a day will be enough when you turn twelve," she predicted.

"But I love to eat," William pouted. Faith smiled gently.

"I know, but when you're on your way to becoming immortal, you won't need food."

"What else will be different?" William asked with trepidation.

"You won't bleed as much if you are cut, and you'll feel less and less physical pain as you age," Faith informed him. "And you'll have much more energy and strength than normal." William frowned.

"I don't want any of these things to happen – I just want to be cured!"

"I know all too well how frustrating that can feel," sighed Faith. "But don't worry – Captain Teague and I have made finding a cure for you our primary mission."

"So you'll be staying with him for awhile," grinned the boy, who had quickly picked up on the nature of their budding relationship.

"That's the plan," said Faith, her eyes lighting up as she gazed over at Teague. "I want to repay you for what you did for me, William. Both of us are going to search for a cure to your immortality while you return to your home."

"You don't have to do that," Will protested. "As soon as Elizabeth can spare me, I plan on going out and searching for a cure myself."

"Will, if they want to help, let them," Elizabeth hissed. "I need you around now more than ever!" She informed Faith and Teague of her pregnancy, and they offered their congratulations.

"I think you'd better let us help your son, Mr. Turner," insisted the former healer.

"It's no trouble," added Teague. "You should stay with your wife if at all possible."

"Alright," Will said wearily. He didn't like to be in someone else's debt, but for his son's sake he would gladly accept the assistance.

"Thank you both," said Elizabeth, tearing up a bit. "That you'll be out there looking for a cure for William will definitely help ease my mind." Then her stomach grumbled loudly, betraying her hunger.

"I'd say it's past lunchtime," chuckled Jack, and everyone agreed with him. "Da, Faith - there's something that I need to tell you," the pirate announced on their way to the galley. Needless to say, his announcement made Teague a very happy grandfather.

333

Sammi and William returned to their cabin to read after they had finished their lunch. Midway through her favorite adventure story, _Redbeard's Revenge_, Sammi remembered something important. Elizabeth had made her promise not to speak to William about a certain subject until he saw the healer. Well, he'd seen the healer, which meant Sammi was currently allowed to discuss said forbidden subject with her best friend. She smirked at William, who was totally engrossed in his book. Her friend had no idea what he was in for!

"Hey Will, did your father ever tell you where babies came from?" She asked casually. William froze, and began to sweat. If he said that he didn't know, then Sammi would most certainly want to explain it to him in explicit detail. But if he said that he did know, then Sammi would still want to discuss his views on the matter. Either way, he was screwed. William decided just to go with the truth.

"Yes, he did tell me," William admitted, reluctantly turning away from his book to look his best friend in the eye.

"Oh, so you _do_ know the specifics," teased Sammi. Predictably, William blushed.

"Sammi, do we really have to talk about this?" He whined. "It's so gross. I can't believe my parents actually did it _twice_!" Sammi rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they did it a lot more than twice." William's eyes grew huge.

"They did? Ewwwww!" Sammi giggled.

"Of course they did! Don't tell me you thought that they only do it when they want to make a baby?" William blushed even more furiously, causing Sammi to laugh even harder. "You did," she cried. "Oh, Will. You're much too naïve for your own good."

"So?" He glared at her, and she stopped laughing - mostly. "It's not like I'm actually going to do it, so why should I bother learning about it?" Sammi raised her eyebrows.

"You're not going to do it _ever_? Not even when you're older?"

"No," William said firmly. "If that's what it takes to become a father, then I want no part in it. Stop laughing at me!" Sammi was too far gone to care - she almost rolled off her bed she was laughing so hard! Her friend's limited views on the subject were rather amusing, and William's squeamishness just made Sammi want to egg him on even more.

"William, you'll want to do it eventually," Sammi said, trying to reason with him after she'd calmed down.

"I will not!" He exclaimed. "Wait, _you're_ not going to do it when you're older, are you Sammi?" She shrugged.

"More than likely I will. Mum says it feels very-"

"Stop!" William cried. "I don't want to hear about what it feels like."

"Oh really?" Sammi teased. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I don't know," said a frustrated William. "Can we _please_ talk about something else?"

"Not until you admit to me that you're going to want to do it when you're older," said Sammi, enjoying herself as she watched her friend squirm.

"Look, Sammi – how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to do it?" William moaned.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded furiously.

"There is no way I'm ever getting naked in front of a girl." Sammi rolled her eyes again as William's blush became more pronounced when he said the word 'naked'.

"Okaaaaay," said Sammi, not really believing him. "Tell you what, Will; I'll make a bet with you. If you ever decide you want to do it with a girl before you turn twenty, you have to tell me and pay me ten shillings. But if you don't, then I have to pay you ten shillings."

"That sounds fair," said William, agreeing to the bet only so he could change the subject.

"But you have to be honest with me," Sammi reminded him. "If you're not honest with me, that's cheating."

"Fine, I promise I'll be honest with you," sighed William, fed up with this whole thing.

"You can't forget about the bet," Sammi said sternly. "You have to tell me the first time you decide you want to have a girl in your-"

"I won't forget," William interrupted her, his cheeks flaming.

"Shake on it," Sammi commanded, and they did.

"Now can we change the subject?" A thoroughly red William asked. Sammi smiled warmly at him, taking pity on her friend for once. She didn't want to tease him too much, because she didn't want to bruise his pride.

"Sure," she said, all the while thinking that this would be the easiest ten shillings she'd ever made. "So, do you want a little brother or a little sister?"

Not surprisingly, William said that he'd prefer it if he had a brother, but that a sister would be fine as well. The best friends talked late into the afternoon, and were shocked to be called to dinner by Ana in what seemed like no time.

333

_Later that evening, halfway across the world_

Lord Alexander Beckett slammed his fist on his mahogany desk in frustration. When Calypso withdrew her assistance to shelter his East India Trading Company ships from stormy weather, the pirates thrived and preyed up on his armada. They were costing him a fortune, and he was starting to lose his reputation for having total control over the seas. But Beckett knew that it was his own fault that he was in this mess. For he had angered Calypso, and now he had to suffer the consequences.

Beckett winced as he remembered their last confrontation here in his cabin on the _Conqueror_. The enraged sea goddess had been furious with him since he hadn't been able to keep Elizabeth Turner locked up on his ship and away from Shipwreck Island. For when Elizabeth had been able to break her husband's curse, Calypso had once again lost her last chance to gain Will Turner's affections. As punishment for his actions, Calypso had severed all contact with Beckett and removed her special protection from his EITC vessels.

The last Beckett had heard of the goddess was that she had tricked a new handsome young man into becoming Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ for ten years after promising to sleep with him for one night. Apparently Calypso had convinced the man that she was deeply in love with him, but Beckett knew that she was only trying to distract herself from losing her coveted Will Turner. When Beckett first heard of this new development he sighed in frustration, for he knew he'd have a new Davy Jones on his hands for certain in ten years. But that was far in the future, and Beckett had to focus on the here and now.

What was he going to do now that Will and Elizabeth Turner's incredible love story was rapidly circulating across the globe? Every day he was informed that pirates everywhere were receiving sympathy, all because of the Turners' inspiring tale. As if his reputation wasn't suffering enough - now he had to deal with pro-pirate propaganda? This wasn't what Alexander had signed on for when he took the position after his brother Cutler was mercilessly killed by Jack Sparrow and the other pirates. Fortunately for Beckett, help was on the way.

In the blink of an eye, Calypso appeared before him. Beckett was so surprised that he dropped the quill he was holding, drippng ink all over his cream-colored pants. He hurriedly got to his feet and bowed to her.

"Calypso, you grace me with your presence," Beckett said smoothly, although inside he was shaking with fear.

"Don't bother wit flattery, Alexander," growled Calypso. "It will get ya nowhere." He nodded emphatically.

"Why are you here, then?" Beckett asked, opting to go with a more direct approach. "I thought you severed all communication with me when I failed you before."

"Dat was a mistake," the goddess admitted. "I need ya ta help me attain what I want most in dis world." Beckett almost rolled his eyes.

"You're not still on about William Turner, are you?" He asked, knowing full well what her answer would be. "Last I heard you had a new man - Klaus Svensson, I believe his name was." Calypso scoffed at that.

"Klaus cannot compare ta William, I realize dat now. I chose him as de new Captain of de _Dutchman _because he is everyting William is not. Blonde hair an blue eyes instead of dark hair and brown eyes, brawn instead of brains, a lust fer power and wealth instead of disinterest in it…" She trailed off, lost in thought. "But even him could not make me forget William Turnah. Dat man was de only one who ever resisted me, and de power I offered him." She sighed rather wistfully.

"Why do you continue to chase after a man who is so unattainable?" asked Beckett, in spite of himself.

"No man be unattainable if ya have my powers," Calypso insisted. "William Turnah be my one in a billion; him just doesn't know it yet. Him has been my greatest challenge, and him shall also be my greatest triumph. I haven't ever wanted a man like I've wanted William; not even Davy Jones comes close ta what I feel fer him." The goddess closed her eyes, imagining the very desirable William Turner standing before her. "I am especially haunted by de memory of our last kiss-"

"You mean your only kiss," Beckett reminded her.

"Don't mock me, Alexander!" Calypso growled. "Do ya want my help, or not?"

"Of course I do," said Beckett, wincing. "It was not my place. So what is your plan, my lady?"

"My way ta William Turnah is through him immortal son," Calypso said with an evil grin. "I was worried for awhile that I would lose dis leverage, as yesterday de boy was dangerously close ta being cured. But luckily fer me, it seems William's son has inherited him honorable tendencies. Now dat young William has set de healer free, there be no other person who can cure him immortality, save fer me." Calypso's lips curled into a leering smirk. "William would do _anything_ ta make him beloved son mortal, even surrender himself ta me."

"So you want me to have my men pick up the boy for you?" Beckett asked, sounding surprised this new bit of information about the youngest Turner.

"No," said Calypso. "I admit, I would like nothing better. But first I will have my revenge on him wife, de Pirate King Elizabeth Turnah. Ya see, I be having de same dilemma ya are – thanks ta de Turnahs' "love" story, my reputation has suffered. I have ta counter dis story where I was defeated by two mere mortals!" Beckett nodded understandingly. "Before I bring my William home ta my lair, I must first assert my power as ruler of all de seas," said the goddess.

"And how will you do that, exactly?" Beckett prodded.

"By fulfilling my original promise to ya - to rid de seas of pirates," Calypso answered, and Beckett could barely refrain from shouting with glee. "If my storms kill enough of dem, de pirates will be forced ta reconvene de Brethren Court in a few years," the goddess continued. "I will settle fer nothing less dan William Turnah in exchange fer an end ta my deadly weather. But I know de pirate lords – dey will not want ta give him up without a fight. So dat is when ya will steal de boy from under him mother's nose, and I will hold him ransom until him fatha comes fer him. Den I will turn de boy mortal and swear ta end my personal vendetta against de pirates, if William promises ta give himself ta me fer all eternity."

"Are you sure he'll agree to that?" Beckett worried. "It seems a bit much."

"Alexander, he's William Turner," she scoffed. "Sacrificing himself fer de well being of others - especially him own flesh and blood - is what he _does_." Calypso cackled with excitement, for she knew she'd found the best way to manipulate the object of her lust.

"That does sound like an ingenius plan," Beckett complimented her. "But if you get Will Turner, then his beautiful wife will be quite lonely. I may have to remedy that." Calypso chuckled.

"Elizabeth Turnah will never have ya, not when she's known de love of William." Beckett glared at her.

"We'll just see about that. If I capture her beloved friends Jack and AnaMaria Sparrow and threaten them with torture, perhaps she'll change her mind."

"Perhaps," was all that Calypso said.

"Either way, I win," said Beckett, shrugging. "If Elizabeth won't be mine, then I will have Jack Sparrow killed before her. My revenge for Cutler's death will be complete…"

Beckett and Calypso schemed late into the night, all the while thinking of the Turner that held their affections.

333

Midnight, on the _Black Pearl_

That night, Sammi fell into a restless sleep. She had an unsettling dream about her best friend, no doubt set off by the events of the day. In her dream, she and William were much older, perhaps nineteen or twenty. The William in her dream looked quite different from the boy she knew now – he looked much more like his father did now. His expressive dark eyes were the exactly the same, though. That was how she was positive it was him.

"_Samantha, we need to talk," William said, taking her hand in his. Sammi tensed at his greeting, for William hardly ever called her by her real name. She knew that whatever they were going to talk about must be very serious indeed._

"_We are talking," Sammi pointed out as they looked out at the horizon from their vantage point on the Pearl. She leaned into kiss him, but William pulled away. Sammi frowned at his action. "Will, what's this about?" William sighed._

"_We've reached the point in our relationship now where I must make a decision about the future. I should either ask you to marry me or ask you to move on." Sammi's heart leapt at this, for she knew that William had told her of his intentions to eventually marry her when they first started courting three years previously. "I can't ask you to marry me, no matter how much I want to," he said softly. Sammi's face fell when she processed this statement. Elation was replaced with frustration when she realized why William had said what he did._

"_It's because of your immortality, isn't it?" Sammi asked bitterly. William nodded. _

"_Yes," he said simply._

"_But Will, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you are immortal," Sammi exclaimed loudly. "You know that!" William's voice was firm._

"_I can't ask you to drink from the Fountain of Youth and become immortal just for me."_

"_Why not?" Sammi cried. "I love you, Will! I would gladly do it if it meant we could be together forever."_

"_I know," William said, his sad eyes betraying the pain and conflict he was battling. "But Sammi, any children that we would have would be immortal too. And then when they become of age and fall in love themselves, they would have to persuade their significant others to drink from the Fountain as well. And so would their children, and their children…" He trailed off helplessly. "We would be creating a race of immortals that by rights shouldn't exist."_

"_So you're willing to just give up on our love then?" she asked, still stunned by what he was proposing. William nodded._

"_If I truly loved you, I would let you go. It's the right thing to do," he said softly. "You ought to be with someone who can give you the normal life you deserve." Sammi's heart constricted as she found herself lost in William's loving gaze._

"_I don't want a normal life, I only want you," she insisted. "I won't give up on us so easily," Sammi vowed. "We could still find a cure for your immortality."_

"_You know there is none to be found," he reminded her. "My parents and yours have searched far and wide, but save for Calypso there is no other being that can cure my immortality."_

"_There has got to be a way for us to be together, Will," she insisted. "But there isn't, is there?" He shook his head. _

"_Not without disastrous consequences. I'm sorry, Sammi."_

"_But I don't want you to be alone forever," she sniffed. William smiled sadly. _

"_You know I won't be alone. My parents are going to stay with me."_

"_That's not what I meant, and you know it," she scolded him. "I could love you, William Turner, consequences be damned." She stared up at him, her dark eyes pleading that he would reconsider his decision._

"_I can't do it, Sammi," William whispered, his eyes filled with a love for her that he was forcing himself to deny. "I swear I never meant to cause you any pain." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing her forehead as she clung to him. "I do love you, but I suppose it was never meant to be," he murmured. Sammi felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she thought about not being able to spend the rest of her life with her best friend... _

Sammi awoke with a start. She automatically turned to look at the bed next to her, and glimpsed nine year-old William sleeping peacefully. She let out a huge sigh of relief that they were still their real ages. But Sammi couldn't deny that the dream had deeply rattled her. And not just because she dreamed that they were courting, either. What if William really couldn't be cured? Is this what would happen to him, refusing to marry the one he loved because of his immortality? She hoped with all of her might that this wouldn't be the case, for William was much too nice a person to deserve such a fate.

As disturbing as the dream was, at least it told her one thing – William _had _to be cured at all costs. It was the only way for him to lead a normal life, a life that could possibly include her as his… Sammi giggled silently. She was getting rather ahead of herself. She didn't even know if William liked her like that, much less what his feelings for her would be in ten years! _She_ didn't even know if her feelings for William would remain. All the same, when Sammi closed her eyes again, she fell asleep picturing how stunningly handsome William would become when he grew up.

End Ch. 28

A/N: Finally the site is working, so I get to post! I hope you liked this chapter even though it's extremely late. Whoops, I've got to do better next time. Thanks to all of you who sent me PMs reminding me to update! I plan to update before the holidays, so you won't have to wait as long this time.


	29. Joys and Frustrations of Pregnancy

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Hope everyone had a fabulous holiday!! I know I sure did. Instead of updating sooner, I wrote a Christmas oneshot about our favorite characters. It's called 'Home For the Holidays', and includes Sammi trying to proposition William under the mistletoe! It's set during the middle of this chapter after they return home to St. Maarten. I suggest you check it out if you haven't done so already. After this chapter there will probably be only four more left. That being said, enjoy the next installment!

Ch. 29: The Joys and Frustrations of Pregnancy

Over the following two weeks, Sammi tried to put the disquieting dream about William out of her head, as it wouldn't do her any good to worry. She didn't see fit to tell her friend about the dream, as it would only upset him. But she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that gnawed at the pit of her stomach. Something told her that William's immortality would bode ill for all of them in the future. But Sammi had more pressing issues on her mind, such as her mother's and Elizabeth's pregnancies.

To Sammi, this was the main difference between the voyage to the Turkish Prison and the return journey to St. Maarten, other than the presence of Faith on the _Destroyer_. But surprisingly it wasn't the pregnant women who were causing the heaps of tension on the _Black Pearl_ - it was her good-for-nothing two year-old brother! Little Teague hadn't warmed up at all to the idea of having a sibling, and everyone was suffering because of it. Ana and Jack spent as much time as possible with their distraught young son. They tried to explain that he wouldn't be overlooked when the new baby came, but it did no good. Teague's tantrums of "NO BABY!" would happen several times a day, each fit lasting longer than the first. Jack and Ana were at their wit's end, and Sammi was at a loss of how to help them.

She puzzled over it during breakfast, as Teague howled his head off.

"Hey, Sammi!" William called over Teague's shrill yells. "I think I've thought of a way we can help him."

"Really?" She cried, ever skeptical. "Do tell. But wait until we go up on deck!"

"What?" William yelled over the din. "Something's wrong with your neck?" She shook her head, chuckling at the miscommunication.

"Come on!" Sammi insisted, grabbing William by the hand and pulling him up the galley steps. They soon reached the top deck, and she sighed with relief as her nostrils were assaulted by a whiff of refreshing sea air. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"It's obvious," William explained. "Teague needs someone to pay attention to him. Your parents can't play with him all the time. Besides, I think he'd rather play with people closer to his age." Sammi frowned.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked. "Because what I think you're saying is that you want us to spend our precious free time playing with my little brother when we could be having fun off by ourselves." William beamed at his best friend.

"Exactly." Sammi vehemently shook her head.

"That's not gonna happen," she said. "There's only so much you can do with a two year-old. I'd be bored after the first five minutes." William rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sammi. We need to stop excluding him – we usually only play with him when your mum asks us to watch him."

"So what's wrong with that?" She asked. He sighed.

"No matter how boring Teague is, he's still your little brother. You should be spending more time with him! Besides, this would really help your parents if we took him off their hands for a couple hours each day."

"A couple hours?" She moaned, clutching her chest for dramatic effect. "You actually want us to spend the entirety of our free time playing with my bratty brother?"

"Well, not the entire time," William said slyly. "My plan is to wear him out during the first hour, that way he'll go down for a nap without a fuss. Then we can have the rest of the time to ourselves."

"You've been planning this from the beginning," Sammi said with pride.

"Yep," William said smugly.

"But what happens if all he wants to do is throw tantrums?" She worried. William smiled at her.

"Just leave that to me."

333

After Sammi and William's lessons, they had a relatively quiet lunch of stew and bread. This was only because they had prevented any midday tantrums from the littlest Sparrow. Sammi and William had promised Teague that they would play with him right after lunch. To Sammi's surprise, Teague actually smiled at William and ate his lunch in peace.

"He must really be looking forward to it," she whispered dubiously to William.

"I know who else is looking forward to it," William whispered back, gesturing to Jack and Ana. The couple had never looked so grateful to them for taking their unruly son off their hands for a few hours.

"If this works, I'll give you two a bottle of my best rum as a reward," said Jack with a grin.

"Jack!" Will and Elizabeth cried in unison.

"What?" The pirate said defensively. "What's wrong with that?"

"William is only nine," Elizabeth reminded her friend.

"So?" Jack frowned. "Ana and I give Sammi rum all the time."

"Not all the time," Ana clarified at Will and Elizabeth's incredulous looks. "Only on special occasions."

"Aye, which include weekends," said Jack. Ana smacked him in the arm. "She absolutely loves the stuff, Elizabeth," he said with a wink.

"Like I'm really surprised," she muttered. "But honestly, Jack, what kind of example does that set for my son?"

"An accurate one, if he's to be a pirate someday," said Jack.

"So you don't think it's the tiniest bit irresponsible that you're giving your daughter rum at this age?" Elizabeth asked, wide-eyed.

"Course not," Jack answered innocently. "What kind of pirate denies their child rum, other than you?" Elizabeth glared at him. Will and Ana shared amused glances as their significant others went at it. As Jack and Elizabeth's voices grew louder, Sammi and William decided that now was as good a time as any to leave with Teague.

They took the excited boy up on deck, and William asked him what game he wanted to play first.

"Tag!" The two year-old cried as he tapped William on his leg and ran away. William grinned at Sammi.

"Tag it is, then." They chased him all over the deck, trying to stay out of the crew's way as much as they could. When Teague grew tired of that game, they played hide-n-seek. After that, they raced. Then William and Sammi took him down into the hold and set up an obstacle course for them to do. One hour later, Sammi and William were fairly tired but Teague seemed to still be going full-steam ahead.

"You know it would be great if we didn't have wear ourselves out with him," William panted as Teague urged him to complete the obstacle course for the twentieth time. "We're not going to have much energy left when it's our turn to play by ourselves."

"You've got a point there," Sammi admitted. She sat out the next round, and thought back to when she was younger. What was it that her father did to keep her occupied when he was too tired to play with her? Eventually she remembered one of her favorite pastimes. Now all she needed was something soft to throw – her eyes fell on Mr. Gibbs' old ratty teddy bear that was halfway tucked into a crate.

"Hurry!" William moaned as he tried to dislodge Teague from his legs.

"Hey Teague, I've got a new game for you," said Sammi, coming to her friend's "rescue". She picked up the teddy bear and showed it to her brother.

"Yay!" Teague cried, as he jumped up and down.

"What game is this?" William asked. Sammi smirked at him.

"This game is called Go Get It. This is how it works. Teague, I'm going to throw Gibbs' teddy bear across the room. What you need to do is run as fast as you can, get the teddy, and bring it back to me. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh," he nodded enthusiastically.

"That will never work," William muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Sammi countered. "Just watch." Sammi held Gibbs' teddy high above her head, and launched it across the room. "Go get it, Teague!" To William's astonishment, the little boy toddled across the room, picked up the bear, and brought it back to his sister. He squealed and laughed as Sammi tried to take it away from him.

"Mine, Sammi!" Teague insisted, clutching it tightly to his scrawny chest.

"I dunno, William. That was a pretty good time, but I thought that Teague could do better. What do you think?" Sammi asked with a wink over her brother's head.

"I don't think he can be any faster than that," William said in all seriousness.

"Can so," Teague argued.

"Prove it," Sammi said slyly. She wrestled the bear away from him and threw it as hard as she could. Teague trotted over to the bear and returned it. This continued for awhile, Teague wearing himself out while Sammi and William took a breather.

"How did you know that he would actually think this is a real game?" William asked as Teague giggled as he ran over to the bear.

"I thought it was a real game when my father played it with me," said Sammi, shrugging. William doubled over in laughter at his friend's answer.

"You actually believed him?" He said between giggles. "Wow, you're denser than I thought." Sammi scowled at him.

"I wasn't much older than Teague at the time." She was just about to tease William for having strict parents that wouldn't let him drink rum when Teague shuffled over to them.

"I'm tired, Sammi," he yawned, handing her the teddy bear.

"Halleluiah," she muttered under her breath, sharing an excited glance with William. "Let's get you up to our cabin then." She tried to pick him up but Teague refused her.

"Up, William!" He cried, and reached for the older boy. William smiled and obliged. Sammi wasn't sure if she should feel rejected by her brother, but decided that she didn't care who carried him as long as he went down for a _long_ nap.

"Boy, you sure are getting heavy," William remarked as he lugged the boy down the steps and into the hallway that led to the cabins. "What have you been eating lately?"

"Dinner," said the boy. William chuckled as Sammi held the door to their cabin open for him. He carried the youngest Sparrow over to his bed, and carefully dropped him onto the soft feather bed. Teague yawned again, and wiggled under the covers.

"William, can you be my brother?" Teague asked in a sleepy voice. William laughed.

"What do you need a brother for? You've already got a sister."

"You're nice. Not like Sammi," Teague clarified.

"Thanks a lot!" Sammi stuck out her tongue at her brother, and he returned the favor. William rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out! Why is it that you Sparrows must always be insufferable?"

"It's part of our charm, luv," said Sammi in a perfect imitation of her father. William just shook his head, choosing to ignore the 'luv' part. Then he had a flash of inspiration.

"Teague, I'll be your pretend older brother and play with you almost every day."

"You will?" The boy's face was suddenly alight with happiness.

"Yes," said William, ignoring the questioning look from Sammi. "But only if you promise not to give your parents any more trouble about having a brother or sister." Teague frowned at William, scrunching his face up into an expression that usually preceded his tantrums.

"William, are you nuts?" Sammi hissed. "He was almost asleep! Why did you have to go and bring _that_ up?" William ignored her.

"Teague, look at me," William said in a soft yet commanding voice. Sammi could tell immediately that it rivaled that of his father's when he sought someone's undivided attention. "Your parents aren't going to suddenly forget about you when the baby arrives. They love you too much to do a thing like that."

"How do you know? All they talk about is the baby," Teague said bitterly, his lower lip sticking out in an adorable pout. William couldn't help noticing that the boy looked eerily like his famous father.

"That's all they talked about before you were born, too," said Sammi. "I remember. But do Mum and Father pay any less attention to me now that you're around?"

"No," Teague admitted. He looked somewhat cheered at the thought. Perhaps he didn't need to fear the new baby's arrival after all.

"See, having a new brother or sister won't be that bad," said William. "It can even be a good thing. I know I'm looking forward to mine." The boy frowned at his 'older brother'.

"How is it good?"

"Well, for one you'll be the only one of us that will have both an older _and_ a younger brother or sister," said William.

"Yeah," Teague said thoughtfully.

"And you'll have a new playmate once the baby has grown up a little," William added. This caused Teague to grin.

"Also, Mum's going to need someone to help her take care of the baby when Father goes pirating," added Sammi. Teague sighed.

"But _you_ help Mum. She won't need me."

"Aye," Sammi agreed. "I do help her. But what about when I'm in school, hmm?"

"Can you do that, Teague?" William asked. "Can you help your mum when Sammi's not there?" The boy nodded, his dark eyes solemn. "And do you promise not to make any more fuss about the baby?"

"I promise, William," Teague whispered. William smiled at him.

"Good. Then I shall become your honorary older brother." William held out his hand and Teague shook it.

"Have a good rest, Teague," said Sammi as she edged closer to the door.

"William, what's 'honorary' mean?" The little boy asked after William had turned around. William chuckled.

"It basically is another word for 'pretend'. Sleep well, Teague." William and Sammi took their leave, letting out huge sighs of relief after they closed the cabin door.

"What do you know? It worked!" Sammi rejoiced as they moved down the hallway.

"I am a genius," affirmed a smug William.

"Whatever," said Sammi, waving him off. "You couldn't have done it without me."

"That's true," he admitted. Sammi smiled teasingly at him.

"It looks like I've got competition for being your best friend."

"Oh?" said William, confused. "From who?"

"From Teague!" She said gleefully. "Who else? He practically worships you!"

"You're exaggerating," William scoffed.

"Am I?" Sammi said with one eyebrow raised. "William, carry me," she said in a high-pitched voice. "William, be my older brother. William, William, William!" Sammi was rather enjoying the blush creeping up on her friend's cheeks. "Teague will be announcing your engagement any day now."

"Come off it, Sammi," said an annoyed William. "So your brother likes me – big deal."

"He doesn't just like you – he reveres you!" She giggled. "You're his hero." _And you are mine,_ she thought wistfully. Was there nothing her best friend couldn't do? Even her parents couldn't stop Teague's tantrums, and William had. "It's okay, Will," Sammi assured him. "He could've picked a worse role model." William's cross feelings began to melt away at that.

"I guess you're right," he sighed. "I just don't want to set a bad example for him." Sammi rolled her eyes.

"You won't. It's practically impossible for you." William still looked worried so she decided to change the subject. "So how about we go have some fun of our own?" William's cheerful features twisted into a frown.

"I'm sorry, Sammi. I really do want to play with you, but I forgot that it's Monday."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "Right, then." Every Monday afternoon Bootstrap gave his grandson drawing lessons, and Sammi was left alone to entertain herself. She didn't mind that William got to spend a special hour with his grandfather, not really. But it wasn't much fun waiting for William while he got to have one-on-one instruction from his grandfather. She wished someone liked her enough to give her lessons of some kind.

"I don't have to go," William said quickly. "If you'd rather, I can-"

"Don't be silly," laughed Sammi. "I wouldn't want to stop you from doing something that you love on account of me."

"Are you sure?" William asked, frowning. He thought Sammi's laugh had sounded rather forced.

"I'm positive," she said warmly, putting the needs of her friend before her own for once. "Go have your lesson." William grinned.

"Okay. We'll play tonight after dinner; I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," said Sammi with a sigh. She watched as William hurried over to his grandfather and was swept up into a fierce hug. A sense of melancholy fell over Sammi as she trudged downstairs to find an adventure book to read. She found one of her favorites, _The Tale of the Dread Pirate Roberts_, and brought it up on deck with her. Sammi settled down on a crate, taking a position that allowed her to keep William and Bootstrap in her sights. She opened the book and began to read.

What Sammi didn't know was that she was being watched. Across the ship, sitting on crates of their own, Captain Teague and Faith observed the little girl's woes. Sammi would glance up at William and sigh about every three page turns. It was enough to tug at Faith's heartstrings.

"Teague, you should do something to cheer her up," she suggested, squeezing his gnarled hand.

"In case you haven't noticed, luv, cheering people up isn't exactly my forte," he replied.

"Nonsense," Faith scoffed. "Maybe not with your men, but I'm sure you can bolster the spirits of your only granddaughter." The grizzled pirate shrugged.

"How?" Faith entranced him with her dazzling grin.

"Spend time with her, on a weekly basis like Bootstrap does with his grandson. That way she won't feel like she's missing out on something that her friend has. Teach her something useful, Teague."

"Unlike Bootstrap the _artiste_, I don't have anything useful to teach her," he muttered, ashamed.

"That's not true," Faith said, gently placing her hand on his bearded cheek. "You happened to be the most brilliant guitar player I've ever met." He chuckled.

"You haven't been out of the prison long enough to have met many decent guitarists," said Teague. She laughed her tinkling musical laugh.

"Maybe not, but I know an exceptional musician when I hear one." Her words warmed the old pirate to the core.

"So you think I should teach Sammi how to play the guitar?" Faith nodded with a smile. "I don't know, Faith," Teague deliberated, his brows knotted in thought. "I taught myself how to play a long time ago – I doubt I have the patience to teach another, much less a little girl."

"I have full confidence in you," she encouraged. "It would be such a good experience for Sammi. Haven't you said that your music has been the only thing that's kept you relatively sane all these years?"

"I did say that," Teague grumbled. "But I'm still not sure that teaching Sammi is a good idea."

"It _is_ a good idea. Will you do it for me?" She asked softly, looking deep into his eyes. "Please?" Teague smiled wryly, taking his time about answering.

"Aye. I can do that," he said finally. _Anything that makes her happy I'll do_, he thought. _I wonder if she knows that?_ Faith gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a reward.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Faith asked. "Go ask her if she's interested."

"What, _now_?" Teague blanched. Faith chuckled.

"No, next week. _Of course _right now!" Teague gave her a wry smile.

"Alright. Let me go get my guitar." He disappeared below decks and came up with his instrument in hand. Faith gave him an encouraging nod, so Teague went ahead and approached his granddaughter. So intent on watching William draw, she didn't even hear him walk up behind her.

"Hello, Sammi," Teague said gently, taking a seat beside her on an apple crate.

"Hello," she said gloomily.

"What are you reading?" Her grandfather asked. Sammi showed him the title which caused Teague to grin. "Ah, that is a fabulous adventure story, lass. It was even around in my day."

"No kidding," Sammi said dryly. "No offense, Grandfather, but I'd rather be alone right now."

"Suit yourself," said Teague, getting up. "I was going to ask if you'd like to learn how to play the guitar, but if you'd rather be alone-"

"Wait!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "Of course I'm interested! I've always wished that I could play the guitar like you."

"I'm flattered," Teague said with a chuckled. "But it took a lot of discipline and practice to get to the skill level I'm at today. It isn't easy, Sammi." Just then, a thought occurred to her.

"Do I have to learn to read music?" She asked, making a face.

"No. I myself can't read music," Teague assured her.

"Then how do you know what notes to play?" Teague smiled.

"I play by ear."

"Really?" said Sammi. "I was under the impression that you played by hand." She smiled sweetly at her grandfather. Teague chuckled.

"Playing by ear doesn't mean literally. That's just an expression for hearing the melody in your head and then using your fingers to play the tune by memory."

"That sounds difficult," Sammi pouted.

"It is hard at first," agreed Teague. "But after some practice, it becomes apparent if you have the natural talent for it. If you don't, then I'm afraid I won't be able to teach you much. But if you do, then I can help you hone that skill."

"What if I can't do it?" Sammi asked in a small voice, as she was having second thoughts. Teague smiled reassuringly.

"I won't hold it against you. But I have a feeling that you do have musical talent; it runs in the family, you know." Sammi brightened at that. "So what do you say?" Teague asked.

"I say I'll give it a go," she said with determination.

"I was hoping you would say that," grinned Teague. They sat back down on the crates.

"What are you going to teach me first?" Sammi inquired.

"I thought I'd start off by telling you the story of how I received my guitar," began Teague, with a faraway gleam in his hardened eyes. "This instrument was given to me by an exotic princess of the Orient, whose singing voice was sweeter than a nightingale's. She asked me to keep it safe for her, as it belonged to her lover, and her husband was returning home shortly. I was never able to return it to her, so I still have it after all these years."

"That's a good story, but where did you really get it?" Sammi asked without missing a beat. Teague sighed.

"I got it as a gift from my brother." Sammi smirked at him.

"Thought so," she said casually.

"Alright, enough talk," Teague grumbled. "Let's get down to business, shall we? Now, today we'll start with the basics. For starters, you hold the guitar like this." Teague demonstrated, and when he handed the instrument to her, Sammi tried to remember what her grandfather had done.

"Good," Teague praised after he'd handed off his beloved instrument to her. "But position your right hand a little higher on the neck. That's it; only relax your hand a bit more." They practiced some strumming techniques, and he even taught her to play a very simple tune.

"That was fun," Sammi exclaimed after their lesson had come to an end. "Thank you, Grandfather!"

"You're welcome," Teague said. "I was glad to do it."

"So how did I do?" Sammi asked him eagerly. Teague chuckled. Sammi's raw talent was apparent from the get go, even though she hadn't even mastered the basics. "You've got potential, girl, I'll give you that. We'll make a guitarist out of you yet!"

"Really?" Sammi's eyes glittered with excitement. "I've got to tell William; he'll be so jealous! Excuse me." Still clutching the guitar, she sped past the old captain to find her friend. Shaking his head, Teague walked back over to where Faith was sitting. If those two didn't eventually end up together, then he'd volunteer to work for the EITC.

"Well done," said a smiling Faith when Teague returned to her. "I knew you had it in you." Teague smiled back.

"Shall we go back to our ship?"

"Yes," Faith agreed. "But where is your precious guitar?"

"I left it with Sammi so she could practice," he explained. "She has greater need of it than I do."

"What?" She cried. "I thought you wouldn't ever part with it, even for short periods of time. It was your late brother's gift, after all."

"I remember," Teague chuckled. "But I think I can part with it to someone in the family. Besides, I have recently found something far more valuable to keep by my side." His hand found hers, and Faith returned to the _Destroyer_ a very contented woman.

333

_Later that night, in the Turners' cabin_

Elizabeth and Will had turned in early, asking Jack to put the children to bed. To their surprise, Jack hadn't protested at all. He was so thankful to William for putting an end to Teague's tantrums that he didn't mind doing a small favor for the boy's parents. So, after hugging their son goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Turner found themselves lounging in bed an hour early. They hadn't bothered with nightclothes, with each other being the only warmth that they needed. Will decided to take advantage of their extra time alone and gave his wife a much-needed massage.

"You must be very proud of your son today," said Will, his fingers gently kneading the tender, aching flesh of his wife's feet. She chuckled.

"He's your son too, you know."

"Yes, but you're the one to raised him to be the way he is – a resourceful thinker and a compassionate human being."

Will looked up adoringly at her, and Elizabeth found herself unable to look away. She was trapped by the heat of his gaze, and found that the only logical thing to do was to kiss him senseless. _There was nothing better in this world than kissing William Turner,_ she thought. _Except for one other thing._ Elizabeth sighed into the kiss, thinking of their inevitable coupling. After they gave their tingling lips a rest, Will resumed his feet massage.

"Seriously, Elizabeth, you've been such a wonderful mother to William. You've done all of the hard work while I've been away. But now with our second child, all of that will change. I'm going to prove to you that I can be useful."

"Oh, Will, you don't have to do that," she giggled. "I already know what a big help you can be. You don't have to make up for lost time."

"Yes I do," he insisted. "I want to make this pregnancy as easy for you as possible. And when the baby comes, I'm going to assist you all I can. It's the least I can do."

"I certainly appreciate everything you've done for me lately," Elizabeth praised him. "I couldn't ask for a better husband." This made Will grin with pride.

"I'm finished with your feet," Will announced after a bit, planting a light kiss on each toe. "What would you like me to do next?"

"How about my neck," Elizabeth suggested. "It's really been bothering me lately."

"I'm sorry," Will said sincerely. "I know that the occasional bouts of seasickness and the aches and pains can't be enjoyable for you. But you are pulling through beautifully." Elizabeth sighed with pleasure as she felt the light touch of his roughened hands on her neck.

"Thank you. But this is only the tip of the iceberg, I'm afraid. I doubt you'll think I'm that beautiful when my stomach swells to its maximum capacity in the eight and ninth months."

"Of course I will find you beautiful then," Will breathed as he kneaded her neck. "How could I not? It will be very apparent to all that you're carrying our child, and that will make me that happiest man in the world. So don't you worry about that, Elizabeth. I will still find you beautiful no matter how big your stomach gets. Alright?"

"Alright," she said. Elizabeth was still insecure about thinking of sharing her rapidly growing body with her husband during the final trimester, but Will had helped to placate her worries. Deep down, she knew he would love her no matter what. Will's hands traveled into her hair, and he gently massaged her scalp. "Ah, sweet William, that feels wonderful," she sighed. Will's hands abruptly stopped moving, and Elizabeth bemoaned the loss.

"Why did you stop?" She cried, looking over at him.

"You haven't called me 'sweet William' since before Beckett ruined our first wedding," Will said in a detached voice.

"Has it really been that long?" She breathed. "I'd almost forgotten about that little endearment – it seems to belong to another time. We were so innocent then, Will. So carefree and naïve, thinking that love would solve everything." He smirked at her.

"Maybe I was innocent, but if I remember correctly, you were anything but." She laughed.

"Would you rather I call you something else?" Will thought about it for a moment.

"You may call me sweet William if you wish. But I have another suggestion."

"What's that, love?" Elizabeth asked.

"How about _Captain_ Turner?" Will's eyes twinkled with mischief as Elizabeth processed his request.

"Very well, then," Mrs. Turner said, not able to hide her smile. "But if I'm to call you Captain, then you must look the part." Her eyes flicked to the bedpost, and Will automatically reached up above him to grab his blue bandanna.

"Is that better?" Will asked after he'd tied it around his head.

"Mmm, much better," Elizabeth said dreamily. She straddled her husband, and gently caressed his left cheek. "Captain Turner, do you have any idea what I'm about to ask you to do for me right now?"

"I have a very good guess," Will breathed in a low voice before he pulled her down on top of him. Their joining was sweet and tender, but not lacking passion just liked she had imagined it would be.

Afterwards as she lay in his arms, Elizabeth thought about how good Will was to her, how he was looking out for her well-being even more so than usual now that she was pregnant. She thought it was rather sweet, albeit unnecessary of him to carry a heavy item for her, or to assign some of her more taxing chores to another crew member. Normally she wouldn't stand for such special treatment, but she didn't have the heart to tell Will that he was going a tad overboard in the protective department. She glanced over at her husband and found that Will had already fallen asleep, apparently exhausted from their love-making. A contented Elizabeth drifted off to sleep with Will's hand draped protectively over her stomach.

333

However, two months later, Elizabeth's tune had drastically changed. No longer did she find Will's overprotective tendencies to be sweet. Now they were just bloody infuriating! She knew she should've told him earlier to back off, but she hadn't wanted to wound his pride. But now she had done just that. It all started earlier that morning at breakfast when Sammi had asked for a sparring partner.

"William is going to swim with Teague this afternoon, along with our fathers," Sammi announced near the end of the meal. "William said it was a 'father-son thing' but I just think Teague asked for me not to come."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sammi," said Elizabeth.

"It's okay," said the girl. "I was going to work on my sword-fighting while they're swimming, but I don't have a partner. Would you like to practice with me?" Sammi asked hopefully.

"I'd love to prac-" Elizabeth was most rudely interrupted by her husband.

"I'm sorry, Sammi, but I just don't think it's a good idea for Elizabeth to be partaking such a strenuous exercise." Will looked apologetic, but for Elizabeth it was the last straw.

"Will, I can handle myself," she exclaimed. "For goodness sakes, we're only using wooden swords!" The chatter at the breakfast table died down, as everyone was interested in the Turners' conversation. Ana and Jack looked on, amused with the way the talk was going.

"Even so," Will cautioned, "you could still trip and fall. I don't want to take even the slightest chance that you or the baby might be harmed."

"Dammit, Will, I'm not helpless," Elizabeth cried. "You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do."

"I can when your safety is concerned," Will bellowed, raising his voice as well. "I'm only looking out for your well being, and this is how you thank me? By getting upset?"

"Of course I'm upset," the Pirate King yelled. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I've lost my cognitive functions. I still use good judgment when making my own decisions, Will! I don't need you looking out for me every bloody second of the day!" In tears now, Elizabeth hurried out of the galley and away from the maddening husband of hers!

"Elizabeth, wait!" A distressed Will called after her, but she did not return. Sammi and William exchanged glum looks. If his parents didn't make up before the afternoon, it would more than likely mean no swimming or sword fighting.

"I'll go talk to her," Ana volunteered.

"No, I should go," said a guilty Will. "I feel terrible." Jack shook his head.

"You should give her some space, mate. Right now, what she needs is a friend." Jack nodded at Ana, who slipped out of the galley to go comfort Elizabeth. Just then he noticed that the crew was still staring at them.

"Everybody on deck," Jack roared. "Now!" The crew was quick to obey, and they left Jack alone with Will.

"I've screwed up again, Jack!" Will moaned just as the last of the crew shuffled upstairs. "How could I do this to her?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Jack advised. "You've only had two spats with Elizabeth since you returned. Do you know how many fights Ana and I have had on this voyage?" Will gave him a tiny smile.

"But that's normal for you."

"True," Jack admitted with a wink. "But that's neither here nor there. Let me ask you something, Will. And before you answer, even though I know it's difficult for you, try to remember that Elizabeth has been through this before. Do you really think your wife would knowingly put herself or the baby in danger?"

"No," Will sighed after awhile.

"There you have it, then," said Jack with a wide grin. "You can't keep coddling her, mate."

"I know. I didn't even realize that I was doing it," Will admitted. "I just wanted to prove to her that I can support her during her pregnancy, especially since I missed out on the first one." Jack rolled his eyes. Was the whelp really that dense?

"Will, trust me, she knows that you are care."

"How can you be sure?" Will asked him.

"Do you comfort her when she complains about her morning sickness and her aching body?"

"Yes," said Will.

"Do you massage her sore feet?"

"Yes."

"Do you keep her satisfied?" Jack raised his eyebrows on that one, and Will had half a mind to slap him.

"Jack, that is an extremely personal question!" Will exclaimed. Nevertheless, Jack pressed on.

"Well, do you?"

"Jack!" Will groaned.

"Yes or no will do," said the pirate captain.

"Yes," Will muttered, trying his darndest not to blush. To Jack's delight, he was unsuccessful.

"That's three for three," grinned Jack. "I'd say you're doing pretty good in the supportive department. Now we just have to figure out a way for you to make up with your bonnie lass..."

333

_Meanwhile, in the Turners' cabin_

AnaMaria found her best friend sobbing her heart out, the sound muffled by the pillow that she clutched. Mrs. Sparrow came up beside her friend and sat down on the bed.

"Elizabeth?" She said tentatively. Mrs. Turner looked up from her pillow. Her tear-streaked face and bloodshot eyes showed the anguish that she was feeling. Ana pulled Elizabeth's body into a hug and just held her for awhile.

"I shouldn't have blown up at him, Ana," Elizabeth cried, hugging her friend as they lay down on the massive bed.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Ana advised. "You can always blame it on the pregnancy. That's what I always do." Elizabeth smiled through her tears.

"Even so, I shouldn't have done it. I love Will too much to yell at him. It's the first time I've done so since he's returned to me. Even when we found out William was immortal, we never yelled at each other."

"Elizabeth, it's normal for couples to fight," Ana reminded her. "Will knows you still love him, and that you're only upset at him at the moment."

"That's still no excuse for me losing control of my emotions like that," Elizabeth said sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you tell Will earlier that he was being overprotective?" Ana looked at her best friend quizzically. _She_ had found Will to be rather annoying over the past few months, and his interventions weren't even directed at her.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings," Elizabeth sighed.

"Next time will you tell him right away if something's bothering you?" Ana asked. "I'm sure Will would rather hear about something he did coming from a calm Elizabeth rather than an irate one."

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Turner agreed. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Good," said Ana. "Are you ready to go see Will?"

"I guess so," she said shakily. Ana nodded her approval, and both friends got up from the bed. They took the stairs leading to the top deck, where Will and Jack were waiting for them. Ana gave Elizabeth a little nudge in Will's direction and went over to stand by Jack. Both Turners stepped forward towards each other, and Elizabeth could tell from the pain in Will's eyes that he'd suffered as much as she had.

"Will!" She cried as they fell into each other's arms.

"I'm sorry!" They said in unison, and then had a good laugh.

"I love you so much, Will," she gushed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay – I deserved it. I shouldn't have been so over protective," Will admitted. "I didn't mean to smother you with my concern."

"But I should've told you earlier that you were being too over protective," Elizabeth insisted. "I shouldn't have been afraid to tell you that you were doing something that I didn't like."

"Well I should've trusted your judgment." Will kissed her forehead. "I promise I didn't mean to make you feel useless. I should've known that you wouldn't risk your life or that of our child. It's just hard for me, since I wasn't around when you were pregnant with William. I don't know what your limitations are, and you do. I just have to accept that, and put my faith in you."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Elizabeth smiled at him. "It's forgotten, as long as you promise to lighten up."

"I promise," Will said seriously. "And I'll prove it. Tonight, we'll climb to the Crow's Nest together and gaze at the stars." Elizabeth gasped with delight. Climbing up to the Crow's Nest had been one of the many things that Will had politely forbidden Elizabeth from doing now that she was pregnant. She rather missed those nights where she would get to stargaze in Will's arms, partaking in the illusion that they were on top of the world.

"Thank you, Will," Elizabeth said softly. "That really means a lot to me."

"I know," he smiled. "But you have to climb up first, that way I can catch you if you fall." Elizabeth chuckled to herself. Will would never stop protecting her; it was just part of who he was. But she could appreciate that, as long as he wasn't stifling her.

333

Will was as good as his word. He lifted many self-imposed bans on Elizabeth's activities on the ship. He also stopped hovering whenever he thought she was doing a potentially dangerous task. Elizabeth was quite relieved by his new behavior and she often told him so. Over the next two weeks, their bond continued to strengthen, and other than a few minor disagreements, their relationship was a smooth one.

Jack and Ana, on the other hand, had really been working on their relationship. Ana had been extremely irritable lately, and it had taken all of Jack's willpower not to fight back. Elizabeth was very thankful that her pregnancy-induced mood swings had been mild compared to those of Ana's. Along with her grouchiness, Ana had also been having some very bizarre cravings.

One night she had told Jack that she just _had_ to have some caviar. Jack was out of luck, as there was no such delicacy aboard the _Pearl_. Even though Ana knew this already, she still screamed at her life-partner. Another night, Ana asked for eggplant. Again, Jack was stuck without a means to produce the desired vegetable. Jack promised that he would buy her whatever food she wished as soon as they reached St. Maarten. He kept reminding himself that it was the pregnancy that was making her like this, and that it would all be over in a matter of approximately four months. Elizabeth would gently tease Ana about the cravings, sometimes getting the caramel-skinned woman to laugh about her predicament.

However, the tables were turned on the night before they arrived home. Elizabeth was lying in bed with Will, who was lightly tracing circles on her stomach with his hands. Occasionally he could feel baby Turner kick, much to his delight. So when Elizabeth abruptly sat up in bed, Will immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Bananas," Elizabeth said.

"Excuse me?" Will asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Bananas," she repeated. "I need some right now."

"What are you talking about?" Will's brow furrowed, not sure where his wife was going with this.

"I. Am. Having. A. Craving." Elizabeth said with her jaw clenched. "Dammit, Will, get me some bananas!" Will resisted the urge to laugh, as he knew his wife wouldn't appreciate it.

"Elizabeth, love, we're on a ship," Will pointed out reasonably. "The only fruit Jack stocks on the _Pearl_ are oranges and apples."

"I don't want oranges or apples," she growled. "I need bananas!"

"I can get you some bananas tomorrow," Will tried. "Jack says that we should be home by then."

"Tomorrow will be too late," she moaned dramatically. Will tried a few more suggestions of foods that she could eat instead, but they were shot down.

"What would you have me do, Elizabeth?" Will asked her quietly. "I want nothing more but to appease your every need, but I can't. Not this time."

"I suppose apples would suffice," she mumbled after some thought. Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, come on then. Let's get you down to the galley." In their night clothes, the Turners quietly slipped down into the ship's kitchen. Will found a few apples, shined them, and placed them before his wife who had taken a seat at the table.

"I don't mean to be so difficult, Will." Elizabeth sounded pitiful as she spoke between bites of apple. "I've just never felt anything like it before. It's such a strange sensation."

"I know you don't mean it," said Will, sitting down next to her and resting his hand on the small of her back. "I wish I could do more for you." Elizabeth offered him an apple, and they sat together, each enjoying the juicy fruit in comfortable silence.

333

The next morning, just after St. Maarten was spotted by Murtogg the lookout, Ana dragged the story out of Elizabeth. Now it was her turn to tease Elizabeth for a change! When she heard of Elizabeth's wild craving, Ana didn't feel as guilty about her own strange cravings. After the ship had safely docked, Ana and Elizabeth were the first passengers off. They left their children in the care of Jack and Will, while they marched straight to the marketplace and bought their desired items. Mrs. Sparrow and Mrs. Turner parted ways at their homes, but not before remarking how large their houses seemed after spending six months on the _Pearl_.

Jack was glad to return home, but he missed the company of his father. Captain Teague and Faith had bid them all adieu the previous day, and had set off on a voyage in hopes to find a cure for William's immortality. Sammi found that she too missed her grandfather and the guitar lessons that he gave her. She was surprised that Teague had lent her his beloved guitar, just so she could practice while he was away. But she couldn't have been more grateful. Ana and Jack often had to come up to her room after bedtime and tell her to stop practicing for the night. Yes, Sammi loved that guitar and the enjoyment it gave her.

333

The following Monday, William and Sammi started back at school. Luckily, they hadn't fallen behind, as Elizabeth had kept them right on schedule with their lessons. Miss Dijon was glad to have two of her favorite pupils back in her class; indeed her day had been rather dull without Sammi's humorous interjections.

After her son left for school, Elizabeth asked Will what he planned to do now that they were land-bound for some time. She mentioned that the local blacksmith was shorthanded, just to see if Will was interested in returning to his old profession.

"Do you want me to return to blacksmithing?" Will asked her with a mischievous grin. "I thought that you liked having me around."

"Will, I didn't mean…" Elizabeth trailed off because he was laughing.

"I know you're not trying to get rid of me," he said with a smile. "Actually, I have absolutely no interest in returning to blacksmithing full-time. I'd rather aid you in your work as Pirate King. However, I don't think it would be a good idea if I spent every minute of the day with you, as tempting as it sounds."

"You're probably right," Elizabeth laughed. "We both need our space every now and then. We'd kill each other if we were together all the time. So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'd like to return to blacksmithing for perhaps two days a week, provided I still remember how to make swords after ten years." Will grinned at his wife. "Is that reasonable?"

"Oh yes!" She cried. "Will you make me another sword when you get the chance? I'm afraid I lost the first one in battle."

"That's another reason why I want to go back to work," Will admitted. "I want to give my friends and family the finest and most reliable swords in the Caribbean."

"If this makes you happy, Will, then I am behind you all the way," Elizabeth vowed.

"All the same, I'd feel better if you weren't left alone while I'm at work when you're in your ninth month," said Will.

"So would I," said Elizabeth, surprising her husband by her answer. "Don't worry, Will. On those days, I'll take my work over to the Sparrows' house."

"Good," said Will. "Well, I'd better go tell the blacksmith that I'll accept his offer of part-time work."

Elizabeth watched him go, secretly relieved that Will would be involved in some kind of honest work. She knew that he the last thing he'd wanted to be was a pirate, but fate had intervened. This part-time job would give Will the satisfaction of making swords that he could be proud of, and he could sell them to provide for his family. Even if they didn't really need the money, Elizabeth knew that this would mean so much to Will. Her husband returned later in high spirits having gotten the job, and she knew she'd made the right choice in telling him about the blacksmith's offer.

333

The months came and went, and Elizabeth and Ana grew decidedly rounder. Soon Elizabeth reached the beginning of her ninth month, with Ana well into hers. The Sparrows were expecting Ana to go into labor any day now. Jack was beside himself with worry, although he tried not to show it. Ana had reached the age where birth complications were more common, and Jack prayed that they would be spared from another miscarriage.

The moment came on a Sunday evening when the eight Sparrows and Turners had just sat down to dinner. Ana had just brought a slice of apple to her lips when baby Sparrow made himself or herself known that he would be born that night.

"Jack, the baby is coming," she announced, rather breathlessly. Jack's eyes grew wide. He knew this was coming soon, as Ana was seven days late. But still, it was somewhat of a shock.

"I'll go get the midwife," he said in a relatively calm voice, considering he'd been through this twice before.

"I'll go, Jack," Will offered. "You stay here with Ana." Jack nodded and watched Will race out of the dining room. Everyone heard the back door slam behind him.

"Well, we'd best get you up to bed, Ana," Elizabeth said briskly. Ana agreed – there was no other place she'd rather be right then.

"Mum, can we help?" William asked tentatively.

"William, I'll need you, Sammi, and Teague to go with Bootstrap back to our house," Elizabeth ordered. "You'll need to stay there until one of us comes to get you."

"Yes, Mum," William agreed, knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"Let's go, children," Bootstrap's rich baritone insisted. But even in her condition, Ana made sure to kiss both Sammi and Teague before they were ushered out of the house by Bootstrap.

"Ana, come on, love," Jack urged, taking her right arm. "You can do it." Elizabeth took hold of her left arm, and slowly they helped her climb the stairs into the Sparrows' bedroom. Just after they'd helped Ana lie down, Elizabeth felt something wet drip from between her legs.

_Oh no,_ she thought. _Not now! What impeccable timing I have._

"Jack," she said quietly.

"Elizabeth, I'm a little busy at the moment," Jack replied as he placed pillows behind Ana's head.

"Jack!" She said, a bit more urgently.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"My water broke," she said in a small voice. Poor Jack almost fainted at that most piece of distressing news. He had to sit down on the bed to get his bearings.

"Bugger!" Jack moaned with his head in his hands. "You're not due for another two weeks!"

"Tell that to the baby," Elizabeth said dryly, wincing as she felt a contraction coming on.

"I don't believe this!" Jack cried. "Will has gone and left me alone with two women who are about to go into labor – I'm going to kill the bloody whelp!"

"Don't worry, Jack. Ahhhhh!" Elizabeth grimaced in pain. "If Will misses _this_ pregnancy, I'll kill him myself," she vowed.

"Take her into the guest room," Ana spoke up, as there was a lull in her contractions. "She can give birth there." Jack nodded.

"Right. Ana, love, I'm just going to help Elizabeth get situated. I'll be right back." Jack planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Go," Ana growled as she felt another contraction coming on. "Help her, Jack."

Without another word, Jack slowly escorted Elizabeth down the hall and into the guest room. Just before they reached the bed, however, Elizabeth fell in a dead faint into Jack's arms.

End Ch. 29

A/N: Before you ask, no I don't play the guitar. I do however have a background in music, since I've played the piano for quite some time now. I thought it would only be fair for Sammi to have a special talent comparable to that of William's. Oh, and yes _Go Get It_ is a real game. When I was a camp counselor we played it with our campers. Needless to say, it was a big hit!

Sorry about the cliffie, with Will not being there for Elizabeth _again_! I've left poor Jack in quite a pickle! The next chapter will be about the births (obviously) and then we'll be jumping forward three years in time. I hope you got a kick out of the Elizabeth and Ana's strange cravings! ;) I wish everyone a fabulous New Year, and a wonderful 2008!


	30. It's time!

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I just wanted to thank each and everyone one of you who helped me reach one thousand reviews! (Thanks to _mysunshine08_ for being my 1000th reviewer.) I certainly couldn't have done it without your support. It's just crazy that little old me, the girl who was writing god-awful Mary Sue self-inserts four years ago, could actually reach this milestone. If I can do that, then there is plenty of hope for the rest of you!! Now, hold on to your hats for this one!

Ch. 30: It's Time!

It happened so quickly, Jack barely had time to react. Wide eyed, he stared down at the limp Elizabeth in his arms. Thankfully he'd caught her before she fell to the floor and hurt herself.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, praying that she would answer. No such luck. Jack tried again. "Come on, luv. Now is not the time to conk out on old Jack, ay?" Mrs. Turner's eyes remained tightly closed.

Jack knew that he had to put her down before he could do anything else. Heaving a sigh, he carried her deadweight over to the guestroom bed. He set her down gently, making sure that her head was cushioned by the pillow. Then he sat down beside her.

"Elizabeth!" Jack whispered, giving her right hand a good shake. "You need to wake up." He patted her cheek a couple times, to no avail. Mrs. Turner gave no indication that she heard him, so Jack tried something different. He took off her shoes and lightly tickled her feet. To his dismay, there was still no response.

"Elizabeth, you can't do this to me," Jack pleaded quietly as he tried not to panic. "Ana is in the next room requiring my assistance, Will is bloody _gone_, and I can't handle the both of you all by me onesies, savvy? You have got to wake up!" But she did not wake.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack swore in frustration as he watched Elizabeth's very pregnant belly rise and fall as she breathed normally. "Will's going to kill me if he comes back and sees her like this," the pirate muttered to himself.

"Jack?" Ana called from down the hall. "Is Elizabeth settled in?" Jack winced. He was reluctant to tell Ana about Elizabeth's little fainting spell – she was under enough stress as it was.

"She's settled in alright," he replied truthfully.

"How is she feeling?" Ana asked, concerned for her best friend's welfare.

"She's not complaining," said Jack, laughing nervously. Ana frowned, for she'd just heard Elizabeth bemoan the fact that Will wasn't with her. She knew that tone of voice, and it meant that Jack was keeping something from her.

"Jack Sparrow, you come in here right now!" Ana yelled. Jack rose from the bed, promising the unconscious Elizabeth that he would return. He walked down the hall and into his bedroom to find Ana glaring daggers at him.

"How are you feeling?" He tried, but Ana wasn't about to let him change the subject.

"What is really going on, Jack?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Jack knew there was no beating around the bush.

"Elizabeth fainted, and I can't get her to wake up," he explained sheepishly.

"What?" Ana cried, pulling herself up into a sitting position and wincing.

"It's not my fault, Ana," Jack protested. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Fine, I believe you," Ana sighed, abandoning her death glare. "Is she alright? Did she hit her head?"

"Yes to the first, and no to the second," said Jack. "I caught her before she fell."

"Thank God for that, then," sighed Ana. Then the answer came to her. "Rum!"

"I distinctly remember you swearing off rum during the pregnancy," Jack reminded her. Ana rolled her eyes.

"No, it's for Elizabeth."

"She doesn't even like rum!" Jack protested, wondering if the impending labor was affecting his life-partner's brain.

"It's not for her to drink, you idiot!" Ana growled, wincing as she felt another contraction coming on. "The smell of it could be enough to wake her up."

"Ana, you're a genius!" Jack crowed. "But I can't leave you like this," he said in concern, gripping her hand as the contraction worsened. Ana shook her head vehemently.

"Go, Jack!" She panted. "I'll be, ahhhh, fine."

"But I really don't think-"

"Go!" Ana pushed him away with surprising strength.

"I'll be right back!" Jack promised as he headed out the door. As he flew down the stairs, he prayed that Will would hurry back with the midwife soon because he felt positively awful leaving Ana alone and in pain. Skidding to a stop in front of the dining room table, Jack grabbed one of his unopened rum bottles. _This better do the trick_, he thought grimly as he raced back to Elizabeth's room.

Gingerly, Jack took a seat on the bed and uncorked the rum bottle. He carefully held the rum bottle under her nose, hoping that her olfactory senses would find it a vile drink and alert her brain. Luckily, it didn't take long before Elizabeth's eyes flew open to find Jack and the rum bottle just inches away from her face.

"Ah!" She screamed, flailing her arms and knocking the bottle out of his hand, spilling rum on them in the process.

"Elizabeth, it's just me!" Jack cried as he dove to save the rum. He managed to save half the bottle, which wasn't a total loss.

"What were you doing so close to my face?" She asked after they had calmed down. "You scared me, Jack!" She wiped the rum from her face with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I was just trying to get you to wake up." He quickly explained that she had fainted, and that Ana had suggested using the rum.

"Ana's idea was pretty smart," said Elizabeth at the end of his explanation. Jack had just finished wiping the rum off of her and the bed as best he could with his bandana. "Thanks," Elizabeth said sheepishly.

"Don't mention it," said Jack.

"Why did I faint, anyway?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

"I'm not sure - maybe because of all the excitement." Just then Elizabeth's contractions began to start.

"Ahh!" She cried, grabbing Jack's hand. The pirate winced as he felt his hand slowly lose feeling. "I'd forgotten how much, owww, these hurt!"

"I know, luv," Jack said sympathetically.

"I wish Will were here," she moaned as beads of sweat began to roll down her forehead.

"Not as much as I do," Jack countered. She gave a tiny smile at that. Jack helped Elizabeth through the worst of the contraction, all the while wishing that he could be doing the same for Ana. Elizabeth's cries of pain slowly diminished and she released Jack's throbbing hand. He wiggled his fingers experimentally and found to his relief that they all seemed to be in working order.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said softly. Just then they heard Ana call out for Jack from her room.

"Ana," he breathed, his voice laced with worry.

"You shouldn't be taking care of me," Elizabeth said guiltily. "You should be with Ana."

"She told me to stay with you," said Jack. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Go see what she needs." Jack needed no further urging.

"I'll be right back," he assured Elizabeth before running to the aid of his life-partner, but not before grabbing his bottle of rum.

"What's wrong?" Jack gasped as he appeared in their bedroom doorway. He set the rum down on his chest of drawers and approached the bed.

"There you are," said Ana, the relief evident in her voice. "I've been calling for you for awhile."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you over Elizabeth's screams," said Jack. "Are you alright?" He persisted.

"I'm fine," Ana said. "I just wanted a drink of water."

"Oh," Jack replied, relieved it wasn't anything more serious. He approached the bed to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"Why do you smell like rum?" Ana asked, hiding a smile.

"Elizabeth accidentally spilled half of the bottle on us when she woke up," Jack grumbled. Ana grinned.

"Good to know she's back to normal." Jack stood up to leave.

"I'll go get your water now. Don't worry, I'll be-"

"Right back," Ana finished.

Jack nodded and ran out of the room. He rushed downstairs, and found the nearly full pitcher of water sitting on the dining room table. Swiping it along with two glasses, he raced up the stairs and back to Ana.

"Here you go, love," said Jack as he poured her a glass. Ana gulped down the liquid as if she hadn't drank in weeks.

"Much better," she sighed as she smacked her lips. "You should take some water to Elizabeth." Jack knew better than to argue. He took the pitcher and the remaining glass with him into the guestroom.

"I brought you something to drink," said Jack with a smile. "It's not rum, though." Elizabeth chuckled as Jack poured her a glass of water. She sipped on it thoughtfully.

"When do you think the midwife will be here?" Just then Elizabeth and Jack heard the front door open and Will's unmistakable voice.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the thought of her husband. "He's back!" She was relieved that he wouldn't miss their child's birth after all.

"Finally," Jack muttered. "I'll go get him." And then he was gone without another word. Captain Jack Sparrow ran down the stairs for the third time that day, breathing hard. All of this running about was giving him quite a workout! He came to a wobbly stop in the foyer in front of Will, the midwife, and her assistant. The latter two gave him funny looks, but Will was used to his odd style of running by now.

"Jack!" He greeted his friend with a smile.

"Where have you _been_!" Jack cried, nearly hysterical.

"Uh, I got the midwife just like you wanted me to," said Will, raising his eyebrows. "Jack, are you okay? You look a little tense."

"Do I? You left me in alone with two women who are about to go into labor!" Jack screeched. "Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

"Nice try, Jack," said Will, shaking his head with a grin as he pointed the midwife in the direction of the stairs. "You know Elizabeth still has two weeks to go."

"Will, I couldn't be any more bloody serious than I am right now," Jack sputtered. "Your child's due date has been moved up to _today_. I just spent the last ten minutes helping Elizabeth through her first contraction."

"What?" Will visibly paled.

"That's right," Jack continued grimly. "And before that, I saved her from falling to the floor when she fainted."

"She fainted?" Will cried, glancing in the direction of the upstairs.

"Aye, but she came to," said Jack. "You owe me one, mate!" But Will was already flying up the stairs so he didn't hear his friend's last remark. It was then that he realized he didn't know which room that his wife was in, so he decided to check Jack and Ana's bedroom first. But much to his disappointment, he didn't find Elizabeth lying in the bed.

"Try the guestroom," said Ana, when Will burst into the room.

"Right," said Will as he turned to leave. The frantic soon-to-be father moved so quickly, he over shot the room, and had to turn around and come back. Elizabeth chuckled as she glimpsed Will's blurred shape fly past the doorway.

"Elizabeth!" Will stumbled into the room and headed straight for the bed. "I just heard the news from Jack!"

"Will, you made it!" She cried, ever joyful at his arrival. Will's heart began to calm itself as he saw that his wife appeared to be fine. Then his nose caught an interesting scent. Will frowned.

"Why do you smell like rum?" Elizabeth giggled as Will stared at her dumbfounded.

"Jack used the smell of his rum to wake me up, and I overreacted when I saw the bottle a few inches from my face. I accidentally spilled half the bottle on us!"

"Oh," said Will with a chuckle. "Elizabeth, I am so, so sorry," he apologized as he carefully hugged her. "I never thought that while I was gone you would-"

"It's alright," she reassured him. "But if you'd missed the birth of our child a second time..." Elizabeth trailed off, and Will visibly gulped. He didn't want to think about how much trouble he'd be in if that had happened.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Will, and leaned into kiss her. Elizabeth sighed with happiness, for her Will was finally going to witness the miracle of their child's birth. But what she didn't know was that Will wasn't being entirely truthful. At this very moment, the former captain was silently panicking at the thought of Elizabeth giving birth. He hadn't forgotten that Elizabeth's mother had died giving birth to her. What if that happened to Elizabeth?

And then there was also the fact that Will had absolutely no idea what to expect. He did want to be there to support Elizabeth in any way that she needed him. But what if he was more of a hindrance than a help? Elizabeth was counting on him and the last thing that Will wanted was to let her down. Some of his former crewmembers had hinted that even the some of the most resilient men couldn't handle watching their wives give birth to their child. What if that happened to him? What if he passed out during the birth? Elizabeth and especially Jack would never let him hear the end of it. _Jack!_ Will had to talk to him, and soon. After all, the pirate had watched Ana give birth twice. He was bound to give Will some good advice.

Reluctantly, Will pulled away from Elizabeth's heady kiss.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak to Jack about something," Will said. "But only if that's alright with you."

"Go ahead," she said, her eyes shining with love for him. "Hurry back!"

"I will," Will promised as he hurried out of the room.

333

_Meanwhile_

After Will had ran upstairs, Jack hadn't been far behind him. The pirate arrived back in his bedroom to find the midwife and an unfamiliar young woman speaking with Ana.

"Who is this?" Jack asked, indicating the other woman.

"This is Renée. I'm training her to take over for me when I retire," the elderly midwife explained. "I brought her so she could have some more on-the-job experience, as long as that's alright with you." Jack looked at Ana, who subtly nodded.

"It's fine," Jack said casually.

"Hello," Renée said shyly as she curtsied. "It's good to meet your acquaintance." She was rather nervous to be in the presence of the great Captain Jack Sparrow, and it showed. Jack nodded at the brunette, whom he guessed to be no more than twenty. He moved past her without a word to sit at Ana's side.

"Was Will surprised?" Ana asked with a twinkle in her eye. "I hope you didn't give him a hard time. He came in here looking for Elizabeth a minute ago."

"Who, me?" Jack asked innocently. "He didn't believe me at first when I told him about Elizabeth. Can you believe that? But once he finally got it through that thick skull of his that I was telling the truth, he rushed to his bonnie lass's aid. I do believe that dear William was initially quite shocked." Jack smirked when he thought of what Will was about to endure.

Unfortunately, Ana's contractions chose this moment to make their presence known. Jack helped Ana weather her most intense contraction yet. How he hated seeing her in pain! However Jack congratulated himself on remaining the calmest yet during a pregnancy. It gave him comfort to see the normally composed Will so out of his element. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Will came crawling to him for advice.

"Can I have some more water?" Ana asked feebly after the worst was over. The midwife and her assistant chose this moment to leave couple alone, as they went to check on Elizabeth.

"Of course," said Jack. He cursed, remembering that he'd left the pitcher in Elizabeth's room.

"You'll be right back," Ana said, chuckling as she took the words right out of Jack's mouth.

"How did you know, love?" Jack winked at her before ducking out of the room and sprinting toward the guest room at top speed.

333

Jack and Will had no idea that they were both headed straight for each other. Each saw the other from a distance, but by then it was too late to slow down. Both pirates collided with a loud _smack_.

"Oww," Jack growled in annoyance, clutching his head. He felt a lump starting to form on his forehead from where Will had hit him. "Watch where you're going, whelp!"

"Me!" Will cried, trying to catch his breath. "You're just as much at fault for this as I am."

"What happened?" Ana and Elizabeth called from their respective rooms.

"Just a little accident," yelled Jack. "We're both fine, nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say," Will groaned, for Jack had knocked the wind out of him.

"Next time we'll just have to walk fast," Jack concluded.

"Agreed," said Will as Jack started to walk towards Elizabeth's room. "Jack, wait!" Will cried. "I need to talk to you."

"Hold that thought," Jack yelled over his shoulder. Will sighed and waited for Jack to come back with the pitcher. Will then went with him to Ana's room.

"Hello again, Will," said Ana with a grin. Jack poured her some more water and she drank it gratefully. Then he grabbed his bottle of rum, and took a long swig.

"I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly earlier," Will apologized. "I didn't even ask how you were feeling."

"It's alright," Ana said kindly. "I knew you were just concerned about Elizabeth."

"Concerned is an understatement," Will muttered. "Jack, I have no idea what I'm doing," he cried. "Elizabeth and I haven't even talked about this yet. We still thought we'd have at least another week before the delivery."

"Just try to help her as best you can," Jack said distractedly, his mind still on Ana.

"But how?" asked Will. "Jack, you've already been through this twice before – three times if you count William's birth - you've got to help me get through this. What if I faint when during the actual birth? I can't faint in front of Elizabeth – she needs me!"

"Will, relax," said Jack, smirking a bit as Will glared at him. "If you could handle being the captain of the _Dutchman_ for ten years, you can get through Elizabeth's birth with your dignity still in tact."

"I don't know," Will fretted. "Several of my men on the _Dutchman_ said that even the bravest men have been known to faint during a delivery. They also told me stories of when they'd been made to watch their wives give birth. Some said that after that they never found their wives to be as desirable as before. Jack, I don't want that to happen to me!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that will be a problem, mate. I've watched Ana give birth twice, and I don't view her any differently than before."

"I'm sure your crewmen were just taking the mickey out of you," Ana added. "I have every confidence in you, Will." Will thanked her, although he was still not quite convinced. Then his eyes landed on the bottle in Jack's hands.

"Give me that," Will said, swiping Jack's rum and taking a long gulp. "Thank you."

"Will, now may not be the best time to start drinking," Jack cautioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe not," said Will, handing the rum back to Jack. "But I will just die if I faint in front of Elizabeth!"

"_You're not going to faint_!" Jack cried in exasperation. "Now I don't want to hear another bloody word on the subject."

"Okay," Will said meekly. Just then Will had a horrible thought. "What happens if Ana and Elizabeth go into labor at the same time?" Jack sighed.

"What are the chances of that? Will, you worry too much."

"Maybe you're right," Will conceded. "I guess I should be getting back to Elizabeth."

"Try to keep her mind off her situation," Ana advised when she saw that Jack wasn't going to say anything to help. "Tell her stories, she likes that. That's how Jack was able to calm her down when William was being born." Will smiled at Jack.

"I'd forgotten that. I'll be sure to tell her stories."

"Remind her that you love her," Ana added.

"Elizabeth already knows that he loves her," said Jack, rolling his eyes. "In fact, _everyone_ knows that." Ana glared at him.

"I'm sure she'd like to hear it again, just like I wouldn't mind hearing it from you every once in a blue moon." Jack opened his mouth to retort but Will spoke first.

"I'll tell her," said Will, trying to head off an argument. "Anything else?" He turned to leave.

"_Don't forget to relax_," Jack and Ana said in unison.

333

_Meanwhile, in the Turner home_

Bootstrap had his hands full with the children. Little Teague wouldn't stop asking him if the baby was born yet, and kept asking him questions that the eldest Turner had no idea how to answer. Also, Sammi and William accidentally broke one of the Turners' vases in the sitting room during a spirited game of chase. After Bootstrap made them clean up the mess, he sent them up to William's room where he knew they wouldn't get into much mischief. The old pirate knew that he could deal with Teague if he had no other distractions.

And so Sammi and William found themselves stuck in William's room. William didn't mind this so much, as he had plenty of toys and books to keep them occupied. Only Sammi didn't want to play – she decided that she'd rather pace the length of the room. William knew from experience that he should just let her be. If that was what Sammi wanted to do, it was fine with him. William picked up a book about swords, made himself comfortable on his bed, and prepared to read. However, it was very difficult for him to concentrate.

"I wonder how my mum is doing," Sammi worried for the millionth time. William put his book down in frustration.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said, rolling his eyes. Sammi stopped nervously pacing, and sat down next to her best friend.

"You don't understand, Will," she said softly. "Women die in childbirth all the time."

"They do?" The color drained from William's face as he thought of his own mother who was due in a couple weeks. Sammi sighed – just how sheltered was he?

"Yes," she explained patiently. "The doctors and midwives do all they can, but sometimes they can't save the mother or the baby. A lot of things can go wrong during the birthing process. The mother could lose too much blood, or the cord that attaches the baby to the mother could become tangled around the baby's neck."

"Thanks for telling me this," said William, who looked a little queasy.

"And women who are older, like my mother, have a greater chance for complications," Sammi added. The tremor in her voice did not go unnoticed by William. "I'm scared, Will!" She cried. "What if something terrible happens to her?" William had never seen his friend so frightened since the _Pearl_ had been attacked by Beckett's ship.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen," said William, again thinking of his own mother. He gave Sammi a hug in hopes of comforting her. "But if it does, we'll get through it together – I promise." Sammi looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. William was glad to see some of the old confident Sammi return.

"Thanks, Will," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're the best."

333

_In the Sparrow home, seven hours later_

"Will, it's time!" Elizabeth cried.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, unable to keep the anxiety from his voice.

"Will, I've done this before," Elizabeth growled. "I think I'd remember what it feels like."

"Okay," Will breathed, willing himself to accept that his child's birth was indeed upon them. "I'll go let the midwife know. Just hold on, Elizabeth." He gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze before he took off jogging down the hall. Will slowed just outside of Jack and Ana's bedroom.

"Elizabeth says she is ready to go," he announced as he entered the room. The midwife, her assistant, and Jack all exchanged worried glances. "What's wrong?" Will asked quietly, noting their somber looks.

"Ana has been having some sharp back pains, which isn't a good sign," the midwife informed him. "She is also about ready to give birth."

"What do we do?" Will asked, trying his best to stay calm as he watched Ana grit her teeth and wince.

"I'll just have to do double duty," the midwife sighed. "Renée will be able to help as well." Will nodded, for it sounded like the only solution to this. "I'd better take a peek at Elizabeth to see how far along she is," the elderly woman said.

"Is that alright with you, Jack?" Will asked. Jack nodded, but he didn't quite meet Will's eyes. Will could tell that Jack was deeply troubled over Ana's back pain.

"I'll make it quick," the midwife promised, and she left with Will. Sure enough, the midwife found that Elizabeth was more than ready to give birth.

"Everything looks good, my dear," the midwife said with a smile.

"Good," Elizabeth sighed.

"I just need a quick word with your husband," the woman said apologetically. Elizabeth gave them her permission, and Will went into the hall with the midwife, shutting the door behind them.

"If it's alright with you, Mr. Turner, I want to send Renée to help Elizabeth give birth," the midwife said in a low voice. "Elizabeth is progressing nicely, she's younger, and all signs point to her having a normal birth. I feel that I need to stay here with Ana, as my expertise might be needed."

"I suppose that would be alright," Will agreed reluctantly, still fearing for Elizabeth's safety.

"Don't worry," said the midwife. "Renée's been assisting me for five months now, and she's excellent at what she does. If there is the slightest change, I've instructed her to notify me."

"Fine," said Will. But he wasn't fine. This wasn't how things were supposed to go! He wasn't sure if he could trust the safety of his wife and unborn child to a young girl with limited experience.

"I know how much Elizabeth means to you, Mr. Turner," the midwife said gently. "But I need you to trust my judgment. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep both mothers and both babies safe, but to do that I need to stay with Ana."

"I trust you," Will said in a small voice. "It's just that Elizabeth is my whole world. If I lost her…"

"I honestly think she'll be just fine," the midwife reassured him. "Have faith, Mr. Turner, that all will turn out right." Will nodded, looking lost as the midwife left him standing alone in the hallway. Renée joined him soon after.

"Come on, Mr. Turner," she said, patting him on the arm. "Let's have a look at your wife." Will just stared at her with pleading, frightened eyes. The young fresh faced assistant sighed.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm going to take care of your wife to the very best of my ability." _But would that be enough?_ Will silently wondered as he followed the young woman into Elizabeth's room.

"Hello again, Mrs. Turner," Renée said cheerfully as she checked on Elizabeth's progress. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," Elizabeth moaned as Will sat down by her side. "I just want to get this baby out of me!"

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because your baby is ready to go," said Renée. "Are you ready to push?" Elizabeth stared at her, confused.

"Isn't the midwife coming?" Renée sighed as she double checked on the birthing supplies. They seemed to be perfectly in order.

"Ana's about to go into labor right now as well; the midwife felt it was best to stay with her. But don't worry, I can handle this," the young woman assured her, and Will.

"Ana's in trouble, isn't she?" Elizabeth realized with a sinking feeling. "Will, this is awful!" She cried.

"I know you're concerned about Ana, but the best thing you can do right now is to focus on giving birth," said Renée. "Right, Mr. Turner?"

"Right," said Will with a grateful smile. "You only need to be worried about yourself right now, Elizabeth." Elizabeth winced in reply, and then she began to shriek in pain.

"What's happening to her?" Will cried as she clutched his hand to the point where it went numb.

"Her body is preparing for the birth," the assistant yelled over Elizabeth's cries. "When I tell her to push, I want you to tell her the same. But don't let her push if I don't tell her to. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Will answered, sweat forming on his brow. His stomach twisted into a ball of knots as he watched his beloved writhe in agony.

"I also need you to keep her calm and still!" Renée instructed. "Here we go!" The assistant helped Elizabeth to spread her still shaking legs.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried. "It huuuurrrrrrrts!"

"I know, sweetheart," Will sympathized, placing his spare hand on her cheek.

"No you do not know!" Elizabeth snarled.

"I know it pains me to see you like this," said Will, his heart aching for her. "I would take the pain from you if I could. But you need to stay still, Elizabeth."

"I can't, Will!" She cried, her once-beautiful features twisted into an expression of pure suffering.

"Yes you can," Will encouraged. "You have to, for the baby's safety and your own. Here, I'll help you." She temporarily released his hand and he reached over to steady her quivering legs. "Is that better?" Elizabeth nodded. "Now I'm going to let go," Will cautioned. "Try to keep them as still as you can." When Will removed his hands, Elizabeth's legs only shook a tiny bit. He sighed in relief.

"It's time to push, Elizabeth," Renée instructed from the end of the bed.

"Push, love," Will echoed, allowing her to grip his hand again. Will's heart hammered in his chest as he watched Elizabeth grunt and strain with effort. This was all happening so fast! He was still incredibly nervous about Elizabeth making it through the birthing process, and to a lesser extent, himself as well.

"I love you, Elizabeth," Will said tenderly, meaning every word as she scowled at him.

"I don't love you," she said angrily as she struggled for breath. "You put me in this situation!" Then she burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Will, I didn't mean it!"

"Elizabeth, it's fine," said Will soothed. "Don't make the effort to talk - save your strength for breathing and pushing. That's all you need to think about right now." She nodded, tears still leaking out of her eyes.

"I can see the head," said Renée. "Keep going!" Elizabeth exhaled loudly, Will's name silently forming on her lips.

"You're doing great, Elizabeth," Will coached. "Keep pushing." Elizabeth's face grew red from the exertion. Will tore his eyes away from his ailing wife to glance down at the end of the bed. Blood covered the towels as Renée worked to bring their child into the world. When he saw the tiny red body coming out of Elizabeth, Will's head swam. _Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint, _he thought.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, and he turned his attentions back to her.

"You're almost finished," Renée informed them. "One more big push should do it." Will kissed Elizabeth's hand as she gave one last tortured yell. Elizabeth fell back against the pillows, thoroughly exhausted from her ordeal. Then he heard a shrill cry. Will's heart leapt, for he knew that his child had survived! He moved down the bed to watch Renée cleaning off his baby.

"Congratulations, Mr. Turner," Renée said with a proud smile. "You have a healthy baby girl." Will heaved a sigh of relief as she cut the cord, wrapped the child in towels, and handed her to him.

"Elizabeth, look!" Will marveled as he brought their child over to her. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open to see her husband holding their crying little girl.

"Oh Will, she's beautiful!" Elizabeth held out her arms and Will carefully transferred the baby to her mother.

"Isn't she, though?" Will murmured as Elizabeth stared down at her second child in wonderment. "Now we have one of each. You were wonderful, Elizabeth." He sat down next to them, giving his tired wife a congratulatory kiss.

"Won't William be surprised when he finds out he has a sister," Elizabeth said happily. "He didn't even know that I was in labor!"

"What are you going to name her?" Renée asked as she took care of the afterbirth. Will and Elizabeth had momentarily forgotten she was still in the room.

"Her name is Danielle Elizabeth Turner," Elizabeth stated, beaming down at her child. She was thrilled that she'd had a girl this time, and that Will had agreed to use the name of her late mother.

"But we'll call her Dani," Will added as Elizabeth passed the baby back to him so she could readjust herself. He kissed precious his baby girl on the forehead, gazing at her in adoration.

"The birthing process was much quicker this time around," Elizabeth commented.

"Second births normally are," said Renée.

Suddenly, Ana's pained screams sounded from down the hall. Renée's eyes grew wide with apprehension and she locked eyes with Elizabeth, as if asking for permission to leave.

"Please, go help Ana," Elizabeth urged, and then Renée left without a word. Husband and wife stared guiltily at each other, for they'd been so wrapped up in their daughter that they had forgotten Ana's plight. "Oh Will," Elizabeth sniffled, crying in to his shoulder. "What can we do? Something could be terribly wrong!" Will sighed as they both held a now-quiet Dani between them.

"All we can do is wait."

333

_Meanwhile, in the Sparrows' bedroom_

"Jaaack!" Ana cried. "Something's wrong. Something doesn't feel right." She was in the middle of her labor, yet the baby had not crowned.

"Tell her to keep pushing," the midwife ordered, and Jack relayed the order to Ana.

"She says to continue pushing," Jack said, barely able to keep his fear at bay as he looked down at her. "You're doing fine." Ana strained with the effort, but it was still no use.

"What am I doing wrong?" She panted, clutching Jack's hand as she pushed for the thousandth time.

"I don't know, love," Jack said softly.

"It's not supposed to go like this," Ana cried. "Ahhhhh! My back twinges!"

"Ana, please don't talk," Jack reminded her. "Just breathe."

"I see something," the midwife said, sounding excited. "Push!"

"What is it?" Ana panted. Jack looked down to see two little feet sliding out of Ana. His heart stopped at that moment – his Ana was having a breech birth!"

"She must keep pushing!" The midwife cried, sounding worried now. "We need to get that baby out now!"

"Tell me, Jack!" Ana cried as she grunted with effort. Just then, the assistant burst into the room.

"I'm here to help," she explained, her eyes widening as she saw what was causing Ana's complication. Dully, Jack noted that her presence meant that Elizabeth's birth went well. He was glad for his friends, but he had more important things on his mind. Should he tell Ana what was going on, or not? He didn't want her to worry even more, after all. But then he realized that he couldn't not tell her. Ana had a right to know why the midwife was demanding they rush the birth.

"The baby is breech," Jack whispered into his life-partner's ear. Ana looked at Jack in fear, but he also saw the steely determination that resided in her eyes. She pushed harder than she'd ever pushed in her life, her muscles straining with the effort. Her whimpers and cries subsided as she struggled for breath.

"Ack!" Ana gasped.

"I love you, Ana." Jack's voice trembled, tears forming in his dark eyes as he watched her struggles. _I can't lose her, or the baby! _He thought wildly._ I just can't! _

"Push!" The midwife demanded.

"She can't even breathe much less push," Jack snapped.

"Ahter!" Ana croaked. Jack grabbed the pitcher, pouring water into her glass and spilling some on himself in the process. Then he held the drink up to Ana's lips and helped her drink.

"Better," she said fifteen seconds later. She waited a bit for her breathing to return to normal before she resumed pushing. Moments later it was all over. Jack's body tensed as Ana fell back against the covers in an exhausted heap. Thankfully he could tell that she was still breathing. Then he heard a faint cry.

"It's a girl!" The midwife announced with a relieved smile.

"Is she…" Jack trailed off.

"We were worried there for awhile, but she made it through," Renée said with a grin. "She's going to be just fine."

"Oh, good," Jack breathed as he watched Renée towel off his daughter. "And Ana? Will there be any lasting effects from the breech birth?" The midwife winced.

"I'm afraid she won't be able to bear any more children. But other than that, she'll be as good as new." Jack laughed giddily, as he hugged the midwife, and then her assistant. Relief didn't even come close to what he was feeling right now. This was just pure euphoria – one minute Jack feared that he might lose them both, another they were both pronounced to be healthy.

"It's alright that she can't have any more children," he assured the midwife once he'd calmed down. "Three is more than enough for us." Then Renée presented him with his child. Jack fell in love with his daughter the moment he was allowed to hold her. "Eva Maria, my little miracle," he whispered. "Welcome to the world, love. I'm your father, the great pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, and I love you already. But don't tell my crew, they might think I'm getting soft."

Ana chose that moment to wake, and Jack immediately brought the newborn over to her.

"Look what your efforts did, Ana," Jack said, rather choked up. "You saved her." Ana gave him a tired but contented smile.

"I couldn't have done it without your support, Jack." Ana held her daughter for a time, noting that she seemed more sedate that Sammi had been. That was definitely a relief! "Eva, this is your mother," Ana spoke in a clear, loving voice. "Someday I'll tell you what happened to your aunt for whom you are named. But for now, just know that you're named after my sister, who I loved." Jack kissed Ana on the lips, and then kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I wonder how Teague will react to having a sister," Jack mused as Ana kissed her daughter's pudgy cheeks. Ana sighed.

"Hopefully he won't be too jealous. Sammi, however, is going to be ecstatic!"

333

Soon after Ana's cries faded, Will couldn't take the suspense any longer. He knocked on the Sparrows' door, and was soon admitted by Renée. He was delighted that both and Ana and little Eva had survived, happily relaying the news back to Elizabeth. Both families decided to spend a little more time with their newborns before alerting their other children.

Before the midwife and Renée left, Will was sure to catch them. He apologized for not trusting that Renée could deliver his child. The midwife's assistant assured him that he hadn't hurt her feelings, adding that she was glad to prove him wrong. Will thanked her one last time as Renée helped the midwife out the door.

333

An hour later, Elizabeth sent Will back to their house to fetch William, Sammi, and Teague. The minute Will entered the house, Sammi pounced on him.

"What happened?" She cried. "Is Mum alright? Is the baby?" But Will was smiling, so she knew that all had gone well.

"They're both fine. Where's my father?" He asked, not finding Bootstrap among them.

"We wore him out," said Sammi, indicating the sleeping Bootstrap on the couch.

"Is it a boy?" Teague asked Will hopefully, tugging on his pants. Will shook his head.

"No, but you have a very pretty sister instead." Teague looked like he might revert back to his tantrums, but William was able to hold them off.

"Teague, your mum told me earlier that she wanted you to see the baby first before Sammi," said William. Teague's eyes lit up at that.

"Really?" William nodded. Teague laughed as Sammi pretended to be furious. This of course was part of the Sparrows' plan to help Teague adjust to having a sibling. But the two year-old didn't know that.

"Are you ready to go see your parents?" Will asked. Teague nodded enthusiastically and reached his arms out to Will, who picked him up.

"Can't I come?" Sammi whined. Will winked at her over Teague's head.

"Not yet. Stay here with William."

"Aw, no fair," she complained.

"But before I go take him, I also have some news for William," said Will with a beaming smile.

"What news?" William asked, confused. His father laughed.

"Your mum went early." William just stared at him, astonished. His mum had already given birth!

"Which is it? A boy or a girl?" William asked. Will smirked at his son.

"You'll just have to wait and see until you come over with Sammi."

"No fair!" William cried indignantly, but unlike Sammi's his protests were genuine.

"Teague gets to go see them before both of you," said Will, sticking firm to what he'd agreed with Elizabeth, Jack, and Ana. Teague laughed and stuck his tongue out at Sammi and William. Will was soon gone with Teague, leaving Sammi and William alone with a snoring Bootstrap.

"You should probably let him know he has another grandchild," Sammi suggested.

"Good idea!" William crowed. Needless to say, the news made Bootstrap a very happy man.

333

After what seemed like an eternity to William, but was in reality only ten minutes, Bootstrap agreed to take them over to meet their new siblings.

William was overjoyed to see his mother alive and well after the birth. He hugged Elizabeth carefully, expressed his relief that she was alright, and asked to see his sibling. But when he was presented with his little sister, the excitement in his eyes faded a little. He couldn't help feeling disappointed, as he'd hoped for a brother. But Dani soon grew on him, and William insisted on showing off his little sister to Sammi who was in the next room with her family.

Sammi was over the moon at the moment, as her wish for a sister had come true. As she held Eva, she whispered her promises of love, friendship, and adventures. Sammi couldn't wait until her sister was old enough to play with, but until then she would be content to help Ana take care of her. Reluctantly, she passed Eva back to her mother.

"Did we tell you her middle name?" Jack asked, and Sammi shook her head.

"It's Maria," said Ana with a smile.

"Just like mine!" Sammi exclaimed. "Did you hear that, Eva? We have the same middle name! It's the first of many things that we'll share." The baby gurgled in response. That was when William burst into the room with Dani in his arms.

"Sammi, meet my little sister Dani," he said proudly. "That's short for Danielle."

"Hello, love," Sammi cooed as she gently tickled the baby's feet. "Aren't you a cute one."

"What do you think of her, Teague?" William asked. Teague shrugged from his place in Jack's lap.

"I like mine better." William grinned at that. He knew that Jack and Ana must be very relieved that their little set up had worked in their favor. Teague didn't seem upset about having a sister, which was definitely a good sign.

"Speaking of sisters," said Sammi. She introduced Eva to William, but the baby had already fallen asleep in Ana's arms. "Maybe next time," said Sammi.

"She's pretty," said William, smiling. "She looks just like you, Sammi."

"She's much prettier than me," Sammi protested. But inside she was glowing with praise. William as good as called her pretty! She knew he was only trying to compliment the baby, but still…

"And I'm prettier than the both of you put together!" said Jack with a wink.

"Father, you're so weird!" Sammi rolled her eyes as William giggled. All too soon, Bootstrap came to take Sammi, William, and Teague back to the Turners' home to sleep for the night. The Sparrow children bid their parents good night, and Bootstrap made one last stop so that William could do the same to his parents.

333

That night when Sammi and Teague were asleep, William laid in bed with a grin on his face. He couldn't believe he was already an older brother! He found himself looking forward to the days that he could teach Dani everything he knew about sword fighting. William vowed to protect his little sister with his life, if it came to it. That was how much that he already loved her.

William knew that her presence would bring about many changes in the Turner household, but he was confident that he would adjust. Yes, his future was looking very bright indeed! If only the shadow of his imminent immortality wasn't still looming in the not-so-distant future, it would've been a perfect day.

End Ch. 30

A/N: I also want to thank my sister Ellie for helping me with my story whenever I get stuck, which is more times than I'd like to admit. THANK YOU!


	31. We Must Fight To Run Away

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I must warn you that you'll have to wade through a bit of background information at first, but the chapter does pick up. I just have to bring you up to speed about what happened during the last three years. William and Sammi are now twelve, Teague is five, and Dani and Eva are both three. Hope everything makes sense!

P.S. I rewrote the segment between Will and William, as I wasn't satisfied with it the first time. I'm still not completely satisfied this time, but at least now the readers have a better idea of what was running through their heads.

Ch. 31: We Must Fight To Run Away

_Three years later, in the Turner home_

"William, William, _wake up_!"

William groaned and turned over in bed. As much as he tried to tune out his little sister, she kept badgering him about today being a school day and the importance of being on time. But what did Dani know? He was _not_ going to be late for school! William knew exactly how much time that it took to wash up, pull on his clothes, and wolf down some breakfast before he had to leave to arrive at school on time. But no – Elizabeth always had to send her daughter to check up on his progress in the mornings.

"I'll be there in a minute," William yawned. "Leave me alone, Dani."

"Mum says you need to come down _now_!" Dani insisted.

To prove her point, she yanked the covers off her brother, causing him to yelp in surprise. Shivering, William sat up and lunged for his sister but she evaded him easily. Shrieking with laugher, Dani raced out of his room and thundered down the steps. William knew that she was going to report to their mother, as always. He sighed. Why couldn't his mum realize that he was more than old enough to be responsible for himself? Twelve was more than old enough to take care of himself! His own father had been apprenticed at twelve, for Pete's sake. William knew that he was more than capable, but it seemed that his mother still needed convincing. He vowed to change that.

As William sluggishly began his morning routine he remembered how much simpler his life had been before Dani's birth. He wouldn't trade her for the world, but there were times like this where Dani could be a royal pain in the neck! Having a sister was almost like having a second mother in miniature - the resemblance between Elizabeth and her daughter was uncanny. The only visible difference between them was that Dani had her father's dark, wavy locks. Their similarities didn't just stop only at the physical; Dani definitely liked to order him around as much as Elizabeth did. She could imitate his mother perfectly, and it annoyed him to no end. William hated having a younger sister when she was in a bossy mood, but every day Sammi reminded him that it could be much worse, as _her_ younger sister's behavior made Dani look like a perfect angel.

Apparently Eva had inherited her father's conniving nature, because almost every week Sammi complained to William that her sister had framed her for one misdeed or another. By the tender age of three, Eva had fully embraced her sneaky pirate nature and Sammi was usually on the receiving end of it. Sammi tried to explain to her parents that she wasn't the one who lost the toy, or hid the rum. But even though Sammi pleaded not guilty, more often than not she was blamed for everything and Eva got off scot-free.

However, that was where the similarities between Eva and Jack ended. Unlike Sammi, Eva hadn't embraced her father's laidback disposition. Like her mother, Eva had a fiery nature and she often lost control of her temper. But she didn't have temper tantrums like Teague had had when he was Eva's age. But her own maladaptive behavior was worse! Eva had witnessed Ana slap Jack on occasion when he deserved it, so instead of tantrums she imitated her mother's behavior whenever she was angry at someone. Sammi had complained that she and Teague had recently been on the receiving end of those slaps, and boy did they hurt! It also didn't help that Eva very much resembled Sammi, as Sammi didn't appreciate being outwitted by a smaller and younger version of herself.

Like Sammi and Teague, William found himself competing for his parents' attention the day that their sisters were born. But as the months flew by, they had adjusted to having Eva and Dani in their lives. The older Sparrow and Turner children had accepted that they could be awakened by their younger sisters' cries in the middle of the night. They accepted that their fathers may not have time to tell them stories because they were too busy helping their mothers care for the babies and keeping the house in some semblence of order. They accepted that they would have to take on more household chores so that their parents would have more time to spend with the babies. But William thought that these changes were just temporary. Surely once Dani had grown up a bit, things would settle down and return to the way they used to be. This was indeed the case for Sammi and Teague, but not for William. Just when William thought that he'd completely adjusted to having a sister, his parents had announced that they were expecting again. William prayed fervently for a brother, and this time his wish was granted.

James Weatherby Turner had been born just over two years ago. He was of course named after the good man that was the late James Norrington. Will had agreed to Elizabeth's idea of naming their son to honor Norrington's memory. The Turners' second son had flaxen hair and the bright blue eyes of either his grandfather Bootstrap or his grandfather Weatherby. (Will and Elizabeth had debated the issue, and each was convinced that James had _their_ father's eyes.) Even at two, it was obvious to everyone that William's younger brother was filled with a sense of incurable optimism. He was a very enthusiastic, easily amused child, and he laughed often. James was a very affectionate child, and loved to be held by his parents. Elizabeth recognized much of Weatherby Swann's lighthearted personality in her son. But most unlike his maternal grandfather, James very much wanted to be a pirate like his parents.

William had mixed feelings about his brother. Like with Dani, there were things that he loved about James and also things that he could do without. His brother was a very willing playmate when Sammi wasn't around, and when James became too much for William to handle, he simply suggested that they play Go Get It. Not surprisingly, this was James' favorite game. William couldn't understand why the oblivious two year-old loved fetching the ball, but he didn't question it.

Little James clearly adored and worshipped William, and the twelve year-old knew that he should reciprocate those feelings. But he didn't always reciprocate them, and for that he felt guilty. One of the reasons for this was that James had a close bond with Will, which William envied very much. While his father would scold him for this or that, all James received was pure love from Will. Not that William wasn't close with his father - he was. But his brother would get to grow up with Will around whereas William would never get that opportunity. This was no one's fault, of course, but this fact was indeed responsible for most of the tension between both William Turners.

Also, James could be just as whiny as Dani at times, but very rarely did he complain. William knew he shouldn't fault his brother for his positive attitude, but he couldn't help being jealous of it. For William's own attitude hadn't been very positive as of late. Over the past year, the effects of William's immortality were starting to show, which would be enough to put anyone in a sour mood. Before, William had been in denial a bit about his unique situation. But now there was no way that he could forget that he was different from everyone else.

The most noticeable sign of his immortality was his increased strength and energy level. While it wouldn't be an unusual development for a young boy who regularly practiced sword fighting, William's strength had increased exponentially, which was getting harder to hide. Elizabeth and Will had insisted that William keep his newfound strength a secret, so he wouldn't bring any unwanted attention to himself. As he had just finished a book on Greek Mythology, William complained to Sammi that he knew how young Hercules must have felt.

And then there was the matter of his appetite. While most boys who were approaching puberty would have a need to eat more food than ever, the reverse was true for William. It wasn't that he didn't like to eat; William simply didn't feel hungry for more than two meals a day. Elizabeth didn't feel right sending William to school without breakfast, so she would always insist that he ate some. She also packed him a lunch to eat with the other children, for it would not do if William skipped _that_ meal. As he was already full for the day, this meant that William wouldn't eat more than a few bites of dinner. William hated watching his father gaze guiltily at him, and then at his empty plate during the evening meal on those days that he had to go to school. He knew Will hadn't forgiven himself for passing on immortality to his child, and seeing a daily reminder of William's curse wasn't helping matters.

But William hadn't minded all of this too much, not with the hope that Captain Teague and Faith were out searching for a cure for him. However, this hope was tragically dashed. About a year ago, the Turners had been hit hard with some devastating news; Captain Teague's right leg had been seriously fractured on his quest. Heavy hearted, Captain Teague and Faith returned to St. Maarten empty handed. They had not been able to locate a capable healer or mystic who could rid William of his immortality. (They had visited several healers, but they had all turned out to be frauds.) William was devastated, but not just because no cure had been found. He knew that with Captain Teague injured, his father would want to go searching for a cure for his son.

William had been right. In light of this development, Will and Jack set out on their own journey across the sea, in hopes of being more successful than Teague and Faith had been. William had pleaded for his father not to leave, but Will insisted that he would feel better if he was out looking for a cure. The months that Will had been away had been torture for William. The boy was haunted by the remembrance of the anguished expression on his mother's face when she bade Will goodbye. The fact that _he_ was the sole reason that his father had to leave his mother for a second period of extended absence was a hard burden for the young man to bear. But bear it he did.

Unfortunately, Will and Jack's first three month voyage had proved to be futile. William's guilt threatened to consume him when his father had decided to leave again several months later. Thankfully Sammi had noticed, and had been William's rock during that trying time. It was then that was when Sammi had insisted on daily sword fighting practice with her best friend. She had high hopes that it would distract William from his plight, as well as help to combat the problem of his excess reserves of energy. Luckily, she had been right on both accounts. William couldn't have been more grateful to her for understanding what he was going through, and for cheering him up on a daily basis. They were spending more time together than ever, much to Sammi's delight.

Elizabeth had also noticed her son's brooding, but she knew that William wouldn't come to her for help with this particular trouble. She knew he felt bad enough for 'causing' Will to leave as it was, and would not want to burden his mother even further. So not wanting to hurt William's pride, she never spoke of it to him. Instead, Mrs. Turner secretly conversed with Sammi to check up on her son's well being. Thankfully, Elizabeth found that the eldest Sparrow child was doing a wonderful job of helping her son deal with his guilt. Elizabeth was still extremely worried about William, but since his grades had remained as high as ever, she believed that he was coping well enough.

Currently, Jack and Will were still away on their second voyage. But the good news for Elizabeth was that the _Pearl _was due back any day now. But William wasn't expecting them to return with a cure. He had pretty much accepted that he was going to be immortal for the rest of his life. William couldn't wait to see his father when he returned, but he was also dreading it. He knew that Will still blamed himself for his condition, and he didn't want his father to see how the effects of his immortality had progressed even further.

Finally, William completed his morning rituals. He glanced at himself in the mirror and sighed. He still looked like a little boy, only somewhat taller. Immortal or not, William was eagerly anticipating the time when his body would change from that of a boy to a man. Elizabeth told William that he had nothing to worry about. She said that if he wanted to see what he would look like as a man, he had to look no further than his father. William hoped that she was right – he wouldn't mind looking like his father at all. Suddenly it registered in his twelve year-old brain that he had better hightail it downstairs if he didn't want to face the wrath of his mother. He knew from experience that an angry Elizabeth Turner was something he would rather avoid.

William grabbed his schoolbag and flew down the stairs to find his mother waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Late as usual," Elizabeth remarked, but her eyes were twinkling with amusement. "What happened, William?" She asked as her son took a seat at the table next to James. "I thought I sent Dani to check on you."

"William!" James happily cried. He reached out his arms to his brother as if asking for a hug, but William just ignored him.

"Mum," William groaned. "I am not late! I'm all ready to go. Look, I even remembered to bring down my school bag." He began piling toast on his plate and reached for the strawberry jam. However, James had grabbed the jar just before William could reach it. The littlest Turner promptly stuffed the jar under his shirt and ran out of the kitchen laughing his head off.

"That's just great," William sighed as he watched his little brother disappear. "I have to eat my toast dry."

"I'm sorry, William, but by the time I find him you'll have to leave," Elizabeth apologized. James was rather fond of hiding in rather unexpected spots, and his mother had no doubt that's what he was doing right then.

"You can have some of mine," Dani offered. William wrinkled his nose as he looked at his sister's plate. Dani still liked to eat the insides of the toast first, leaving the crust behind. William did _not_ want just crust.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said William. He took a drink of milk instead and grabbed a couple pieces of toast to take with him on the way to school.

"Mum do you think Father will be back today?" Dani asked. William rolled his eyes. This was _last_ thing he wanted to discuss right now.

"I hope so," Elizabeth answered, her voice sounding wistful to William.

"I can't wait to see him!" Dani gushed. "I want him to tell me a bedtime story. His are always better than yours." Elizabeth chuckled to herself, for she knew that Will also shared Dani's opinion on that matter.

"I'd better go, Mum," William said hurriedly, not wanting to voice his own feelings about his father's impending return. He slung his school bag over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"Don't forget your lunch!" Elizabeth cried, running after William with the brown paper bag. William accepted it without so much as a 'thank you'. Elizabeth knew what was bothering him, so she didn't take offense to his disrespectful behavior. "Can I have a hug?" She asked. William gave her a quick squeeze and then left without saying goodbye. "I love you too!" Elizabeth called after him.

Sighing, Mrs. Turner watched as William met Sammi in the road. Satisfied that William was on his way to school, Elizabeth returned to the kitchen. By then, James had returned with the jam and was quietly eating with Dani. As she tended to the needs of her two young children, Elizabeth couldn't help wondering if she needed to be treating William differently now that he was approaching the teen years. She made a mental note to ask Will about it when he returned.

333

_Meanwhile_

"I still can't believe you're taller than me now," William griped. Sammi gave him a smug grin. She'd just had a growth spurt, and as a result she was now a few inches taller than him.

"Don't worry, it won't be this way for long," she assured her best friend as they made their way down the dirt path. "But while I am taller than you, I'm going to milk it for all its worth." William rolled his eyes. Trust Sammi to be dramatic about something as trivial as height. However, he didn't want to discuss his lacking stature the entire way to the schoolhouse. So William brought up one of Sammi's favorite subjects of late – her guitar.

"So, how are the lessons going with your grandfather?" He asked. "Did you learn anything new yesterday?" Sammi beamed at William. She couldn't resist bragging about what Captain Teague had taught her the previous afternoon. Ever since Teague and Faith had moved to St. Maarten, she had been given weekly lessons by the legendary pirate. After three years of practice and dedication, Sammi was becoming quite good.

"He taught me how to play _Hoist the Colors_!" She answered with a devilish smirk. William's eyes grew wide.

"Not so loud," he hissed. "You know that song is outlawed." Sammi shrugged. There was no one near them to hear her! Her friend was much too overly cautious.

"Still, I am going to learn it," she said, her eyes flashing with determination. William chuckled.

"I know you will," he said. "There hasn't been a song yet that you can't learn." Sammi smiled at the generous compliment.

"Grandfather Teague hasn't given me a truly difficult song yet," she insisted. But William begged to differ.

"What I've seen of you playing looks difficult to me," he said honestly. William knew next to nothing about playing musical instruments, but he could tell that Sammi was rather advanced for her age. She could play any relatively simple song perfectly if she put her mind to it. William greatly admired his best friend for her musical skill with the guitar, just like she admired his drawing abilities.

"What about your art lessons?" Sammi asked him. "Has ol' Bootstrap run out of things to teach you?" William vehemently shook his head.

"Of course not! My grandfather is an artistic genius. Just the other day I learned how to draw cats…" They talked comfortably about their interests until they reached the schoolhouse. Sammi could sense that William was nervous about something, most likely the return of his father. But she could tell that he didn't want to discuss it right then. So she left the subject alone. However, she reminded herself to ask William about it later when they were alone.

William and Sammi filed into the schoolroom, greeting their friends and classmates along the way. They sat at their adjacent desks near the back of the room, and waited for their teacher to arrive. Miss Dijon took her spot at the front of the room as usual, but this morning she had a new student with her. The class stared curiously at the red-haired and fair-skinned boy, who was rather well dressed for school. William was surprised that no one was snickering at the boy's posh clothing, but the class was completely silent. He couldn't understand it, because he immediately pegged the boy to be a complete snob. Miss Dijon wasted no time introducing the new student to the class.

"Everyone, this is Maximillion White," the dark skinned woman announced. "I expect everyone to give him a warm welcome to our school."

William snickered softly. _Maximillion? What kind of a stupid name was that?_ Most unfortunately, the boy heard him. Maximillion glared at William, who gulped nervously. Miss Dijon was still talking and hadn't heard William's snicker. She assigned the new boy a seat on the side of the room opposite William, much to his relief.

Sammi nudged William with her elbow, and shook her head at him. William just shrugged. He couldn't understand why he would be the only one to laugh at the boy's ridiculous attire and name. Usually the class snickered good-naturedly whenever a new student was introduced. Why would today be any different? William made a mental note to ask Sammi about it at recess.

333

The morning dragged on, and William spaced out a bit during the history lesson on the Hundred Years War. When lunch and recess finally arrived, William was the first one outside. He ran to the usual spot, under the shade of a cluster of palm trees. Sammi, David, and a couple other of their friends joined him, and they began to eat their lunches. It was then that William asked Sammi about this Maximillion character.

"Oh, Will," Sammi sighed with irritation. What was she going to do with him? She couldn't believe he'd missed this important bit of news. "Don't you remember your mum telling you about the new magistrate?" William shook his head. Apparently he'd been spacing out a bit too much lately.

"The old magistrate retired last week, and his replacement is Maximillion's father, Lord Thomas White," said David. "He now controls almost everything that happens on this island. Whispers of his terrible reputation arrived in St. Maarten long before he did. No one dared to laugh at his son because we're afraid that Maximillion will report to his father and have our parents fired from their jobs."

"You shouldn't have laughed at him, Will," Sammi said worriedly.

"Why not?" William said. He couldn't comprehend why his normally laid-back friend was so concerned about this boy. "He can't get _our _parents fired."

"I know that!" Sammi exclaimed. "But we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." William frowned. He got distinct impression that there was something they weren't telling him.

"We can't just let him run our lives, no matter who his father is," William insisted. As they ate, William and his friends watched as Maximillion devoured his lunch and conversed with the bullies as well as the boys from privileged backgrounds.

"Maybe he'll leave us alone," David said optimistically. "He hasn't done anything to anyone yet." William thought that was highly unlikely but he refrained from saying so. He had pegged Maximillion as a person who would want to make a distinct impression on the first day of school so he could establish his place at the top of the student hierarchy. The conversation soon turned to sword fighting, but William couldn't stop glancing furtively over at the new student. So when Maximillion stood up and walked in their direction, William was the first to alert the group.

"He's heading over here," William muttered.

"Everyone act natural!" Sammi advised. She promptly untied her shoe and began to tie it again. William noticed that his friends were eager to avoid eye contact with Maximillion. He just shook his head. This was ridiculous – this boy seemed roughly the same age as the rest of them. Why should they fear him? Well, William wasn't a coward. He looked the magistrate's son straight in the eye as he walked in their direction. Maximillion recognized William as the boy who chuckled at him earlier, and glared at him. William unflinchingly held his gaze, and glowered right back. He wasn't about to let this boy get the best of him!

"William Turner, isn't it?" Maximillion said with a sneer.

"That's right," William said evenly. "What's it to you?"

"You're the one who thought my name was funny," Maximillion growled. William had to bite his lip from laughing. He knew that was the last thing he should do right then! But he thought the boy's name was rather pompous. "I've heard about you, Turner. Your father is away at sea, right?"

"Yes," said William, not knowing where the boy was going with this.

"I heard that your father left your mother for ten whole years after he found out she was with child," said the snob of a boy. "Who's to say he won't do it again?" William stiffened with outrage; that wasn't the way it happened at all! But then he remembered that anger was what the wealthy boy wanted. Well, William wasn't going to give him the satisfaction!

"My father will come back," William said proudly. "Of that I'm certain." Maximillion frowned, annoyed that his first attempt to get under Turner's skin hadn't worked.

"My new friends tell me that you never participate in recess," Maximillion goaded. "What's the matter, Turner? Afraid to get hurt?" William wrinkled his nose at that. He hadn't wanted this boy to know that he wasn't allowed to run and play with everyone else, but he wasn't going react and show he was affected by the taunt.

"Yes, it's true," William admitted. "I play cards with my friends instead. But I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work," he said with confidence. "You might as well stop trying, because I'm not going to get into a fight with you." William's parents had made him promise never to get in a fight or a similar situation that might put him at risk of bleeding in front of others. William wasn't about to disobey his parents, or let Maximillion discover his secret! Maximillion narrowed his eyes at William and turned his attention to the rest of the group. His eyes lingered disapprovingly on David, and then came to rest on Sammi.

"What's your name, girl?" Sammi swallowed hard, forcing herself to look at the boy's icy blue eyes.

"My name is Sammi Sparrow," she mumbled, her voice barely audible. William frowned at her – why wasn't she standing up to him? Why was she standing there looking like a frightened puppy? This wasn't like Sammi at all! Maximillion saw William's worried frown directed at Sammi, and his smirk grew a little wider.

"What are you doing here sitting with the boys?" The Magistrate's son asked her. She shrugged.

"They're my friends." The snob raised his eyebrows.

"Is _she_ your friend?" Maximillion asked William.

"Yes, she's my _best_ friend," William answered with an edge to his voice. Sammi resisted the urge to groan out loud. William shouldn't have said that! But when did her friend ever have the need to use common sense?

"What are you doing, associating with a girl like her?" Maximillion wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"What are you talking about?" William scowled. He was feeling more and more heated by the moment. This boy could insult him all he wanted, but he never wanted him to bring Sammi into this! "Sammi is a _great_ friend," William said with an edge to his voice. "Just because she doesn't wear dresses and play with dolls doesn't mean that-"

"That's not what I mean," interrupted the boy. He smiled evilly at William. "What I mean is, what is a boy like you doing with a girl like her?" Except Maximillion didn't say girl. He called Sammi the most offensive word that William had ever heard in his entire life. William saw Sammi slightly flinch, and after that moment he was no longer responsible for his actions. All William knew was at that moment he wanted to pummel that racist pig into a tiny pulp.

None of the students could tell who threw the first punch. Sammi watched in horror, terrified that William's immortality would be discovered if Maximillion was able to draw blood. William and Maximillion collided with a sickening thud and crashed to the ground. As they rolled around in the dirt, each trying to gain the upper hand, a terrible rage filled William. He'd been angry before, yes, but he'd never felt any emotion quite this intense. His hands trembled with the extra energy that he was forbidden to use.

Perhaps it was the stress of his impending immortality looming over his head, or the fact that he was sure he'd soon be seeing his father coming home empty handed - again. Or perhaps a million different things had snowballed into one. It could've entirely been the fact that the bastard insulted his best friend. Whatever the reason that fueled his rage, it rattled William to his very core. He knew he shouldn't want to hurt the boy, no matter how cruel Maximillion was. But William still continued to fight just as fiercely. He received a blow to the left cheek, but he barely felt it. William had scored a few good hits and had just gained the upper hand when Miss Dijon intervened.

"William! Stop it right now!" His teacher bellowed, startling both boys. This little distraction was all Miss Dijon needed. With surprising strength, she grabbed William and pulled him away from the other boy. The moment his teacher touched him, William stopped fighting. He allowed her to pull him away, and escort him into the schoolhouse.

"Have a seat," Miss Dijon ordered. William sat down at one of the desks, still breathing hard. His mind was a blur. What had he done? Why had he let himself be tricked into fighting? He had unintentionally sunk to Maximillion's level. It didn't matter why – all that mattered was that he _had_ been tricked. William knew that he had to accept the responsibilities for his deplorable actions. He knew he owed many people an apology, and the worst would be facing his parents and telling him what he'd done. William cringed at the thought. What would his father say when he found out?

"Miss Dijon, I'm really sorry," he stammered. His teacher held up her hand for silence.

"Just tell me everything that happened that you can remember," said the teacher. She took out paper and a quill, poised to document William's story. After William was finished recounting the tale of his misdeed, Miss Dijon put down her quill and sighed.

"William, I'm going to have to punish you for fighting. Your behavior was very inappropriate for school."

"I know," William said in a small voice. "What's my punishment going to be?"

"I think I'll just have you stay after school for a month and do some chores for me," she said thoughtfully. "Starting tomorrow."

"Okay," William agreed. That didn't sound like much fun, but it was doable. Sure, it would cut into his free time with Sammi, but as far as punishments go William knew he could've had it much worse. He was thankful that Miss Dijon wasn't one of those teachers that used physical punishment to teach her students a lesson. "Is Maximillion going to stay after to help too?" William couldn't help but ask.

"No," sighed his teacher. "I would like nothing better than to give Maximillion the same punishment, but if I do so, I risk getting fired by his father. I'm sure he would love to sack a woman like me." She sighed. "I love this job more than anything in the world," Miss Dijon said rather wistfully. "You understand my position, don't you, William?" He nodded.

"But it's not fair!" Young Turner protested. "He shouldn't be exempt from the rules just because of who his father is!" William's teacher gave him a sad smile.

"Life's not fair. If it was, then people like Sammi and I wouldn't be judged by the color of our skin."

"I know that life's not fair," William said with a touch of bitterness, thinking of his immortality. "But our world shouldn't be that way. It doesn't make any sense! You and Sammi aren't any different than me." She smiled at his sentiment.

"Perhaps one day humans will all stand on equal footing," Miss Dijon predicted. "It is a worthy goal to strive for."

"If I can stand up to people like Lord White when I'm older, I will," William vowed. He gave his teacher a hug, which she returned.

"You are a very special boy, William," said his teacher, as tears gathered in her eyes. She tried to keep her emotions in check, but she couldn't help the slight tremor in her voice. This young man had a pure heart, which was rare even among her young students. He had as good as promised to do something about the sad shape the world was in, and Miss Dijon had no doubt that he would keep that promise someday.

"Miss Dijon?" The boy asked as he stood up to move.

"Yes, William?" said his teacher.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" She shook her head.

"That is up to you. But I would tell them tonight because I'm sure the news of your fight will travel fast." She smiled at her star student. "I'm not condoning fighting in any way, William. I think it is very wrong to use violence to resolve conflicts. However, I have to say that if I were Sammi, I would be very glad to have you as a friend." And with that, Miss Dijon went out to call the class back inside.

William took his normal seat at the back of the room. As he pulled out his books, he thought about what his teacher had said. In a roundabout way, she had said that she was proud of him for standing up for Sammi. It should've made William feel good inside. But that good feeling evaporated away when he thought about facing his parents. He was so lost in thought that he barely realized that the class had filed inside and returned to their desks.

Sammi slid in next to him, and gave his hand a grateful squeeze. She was very relieved that William had only ended up with a bruise instead of a cut. If his immortality had been revealed, she would've never forgiven hereslf! Before Miss Dijon called for silence, Sammi was able to whisper a thank you to him. William nodded at her, and Sammi's heart fluttered at his intense gaze. She knew that while his actions were foolish, he certainly showed everyone how much he valued their friendship. At that moment, her admiration for William swelled, and so did the size of her crush.

William turned away from Sammi, and tried to focus on Miss Dijon. He heard his teacher plead that her students solve their differences in a non-violent manner. After that, he didn't remember hardly anything she was saying at all. He spent the rest of the school day brooding about the injustice of the world and wondering how best to break the news about the fight to his mum.

333

When school finally let out for the day, Sammi and William were one of the first ones out of the door. William couldn't get out of the schoolhouse and away from Maximillion soon enough. As he walked home with Sammi, they discussed what had happened.

"I guess David and I should've told you at lunch that Lord White has been said to be a racist," said Sammi. "It might've given you a clue as to what his son is like, and why the class was on their best behavior."

"No, I should've been listening when my mum mentioned there was a new magistrate in town," sighed William. "I'm sorry about what he said to you, Sammi." She shook her head.

"Will, you don't have to apologize for what he did," Sammi said firmly. "Besides it's not like it's the first time I've been called that. Of course things would be much worse for people like me if we didn't live on pirate island." Sammi told William the story of one time that she'd been out shopping at the marketplace with her father and an a well-dressed tourist had made a similar degrading comment about her.

"I was only five, and I didn't understand what was going on," Sammi recounted. "But I'd never seen my father so furious in my life. He defended me that afternoon insisting that the man apologize to me. No one has ever dared to call me that since. Until now," she added dejectedly. "But even so, you shouldn't have fought him, Will!"

"I realize that now! I don't know what got into me, Sammi," he said softly.

"What if he'd been able to draw blood?" She said quietly. "What if your secret had been discovered? Did you ever think of that?"

"I swear, I didn't intend to fight him," William insisted. "I even _told_ him that I didn't want to fight. Yet somehow we ended up fighting."

"You were lucky nothing serious happened," she reminded him. "Don't you see, William? He was only insulting me to get to you. You made it easy for him to do so, after you revealed that I was your best friend." William nodded, for that was clear now. He had foolishly given his enemy information to be used against him.

"How am I going to tell my parents I got into a fight?" William asked, sounding miserable. "With the son of the new magistrate no less!"

"Yeah… good luck with that," said Sammi. For once, Sammi didn't have an answer for everything. They walked home the rest of the way in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

333

When William arrived home, his mother and siblings were nowhere to be found. The immortal boy entered the kitchen and found a note sitting on the table. He recognized his mother's flowing script, and read the note to himself.

_William,_

_The _Pearl_ has been sighted! Please bring Sammi with you and meet us down at the docks. I know your father will be anxious to see you!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

_Perfect_, William thought to himself. _I can't bloody wait._ While he was glad that his father had returned to his mother, William hadn't been anticipating telling both of his parents at the same time that he'd been in a fight. But now he had no choice. William crumpled the note in his hand, and threw it across the room. Then he retraced his steps and went back outside. He ran into an enthusiastic Sammi on the road.

"I can't wait to see my father!" She gushed as they hurried down to the docks. "I'm going to play my guitar for him, and beg him for some rum, and then I'll- " She stopped mid sentence when she saw William's long face. "Sorry," she said guiltily. William shrugged.

"It's alright."

"Just tell your father the truth," said Sammi. "On the rare occasions that I've done so, it's always worked for me. I don't think your father will be as mad as you think he will be. Give him a chance, Will." But William's stony expression remained.

333

When Sammi and William arrived at the docks, the _Black Pearl _was tethered in her usual berth. Sammi wasted no time and launched herself at her father, who caught her in his open arms. William's heart sank as he watched a laughing Jack swing Sammi around. He hung back as he watched the joyful scene of the Sparrow and Turner families reuniting.

Thanks to his immortality, William felt like he was separate from the group. Perhaps he truly didn't belong with them any longer? If they were all going to die and leave him there alone, perhaps it'd be best to start distancing himself from them now. This way, when they did die, it wouldn't hurt as much.

The twelve year-old spotted Ana stealing a quick kiss from Jack as they tried to divide their attention among their three eager children. William also spied his mother nestled safely in his father's arms, with Dani and James jumping around them trying to get their attention. Dani had seen Jack swing Sammi around and was asking Will to do the same for her.

"Alright, Dani," A smiling Will agreed as Elizabeth stepped out of his embrace.

"Whee!" Dani cried as Will swung her high above the ground.

"Be careful with her, Will!" Elizabeth urged, but she was smiling. As soon as Dani's turn was over, James seized the opportune moments and cried,

"Up, Father!" Will obliged, but instead of swinging him, James was placed on Will's shoulders. An envious William looked on as his father ran up and down the docks with James bouncing and squealing with excitement.

"Stop that, Will! You look like a bloody fool," Jack grumbled. (Jack was rather afraid that his children would ask him to do the same for them if they watched Will's antics with James for too long.) Reluctantly, Will came to a stop in front of his captain, who had one arm around Eva and the other around Teague. "Besides, there is someone else who wants to see you." Jack pointed to William behind him, who had been watching the scene from a distance.

"Hello, son," Will said cautiously. He walked up to William with a smiling James still on his shoulders. "I hate to say this, but-"

"You didn't find a cure," William finished, sounding more bitter than he'd intended. "It's alright; I wasn't expecting you to find one." James stared to squirm at that point, so Will gently put him down.

"Jack and I followed several promising leads, but they didn't amount to anything," Will explained. "But I'm not going to stop looking, William. I promise you that." Will stepped forward, ready to pull his son into a hug, but William backed away. This hurt Will more than his son could've known.

"Father, before you say anything else, I um, I have to tell you and Mum something," William said in a rush. Hearing her son's request, Elizabeth came and stood by Will's side, interlacing her fingers with his.

"What is it, William?" Elizabeth asked. Her eldest son winced.

"You're going to be so mad at me," he mumbled.

"Maybe not," said Will, praying that William hadn't done anything terribly foolish. "But I think we should talk about this at home." Will believed that it might be best to keep whatever his son had to say private, what with the present situation on the island. Elizabeth agreed with her husband, and the Sparrow and Turner family made their way to their separate houses, but not before Elizabeth promised to cook dinner for them all.

333

"William," Elizabeth said after she had occupied Dani and James with shucking the corn for their dinner. He could barely look at her or Will. "Look at me," she said softly. William did so reluctantly. "Just tell us what it is that you've done," she encouraged.

"Please, William," Will insisted. "Your mother is worried sick about this, and so am I." William nodded miserably. As of right now, he deemed that his life was over.

"I got in a fight today at school with Maximillion White," he said in a rush. William explained the entire situation to his parents, emphasizing how his newfound enemy had provoked him by insulting Sammi. When he was finished with his story, Will and Elizabeth just stared at him in shock.

"How could you do such a thing, William?" Elizabeth breathed. She gave him a most disappointed look, which caused his cheeks to burn in shame.

"This is the _last_ thing we need to deal with right now," Will growled.

William knew that his father was referring to the new lot of the pirates. Dismal reports had reached St. Maarten chronicling how pirates all over the globe were perishing in storms that appeared without warning. Most mysteriously, EITC ships would happen upon the shipwrecks and steal whatever valuables they could find. Will was positive that Calypso and Lord Alexander Beckett were behind the pirate attacks, which could only mean trouble. With the pirate situation and his son's immortality weighing on Will's mind, it was no wonder that he was furious at his son.

"Aren't you a little bit proud of me for defending Sammi?" William asked. Immediately, William knew it was the wrong thing to say, as his father was not amused.

"William, your secret could've been discovered!" Will exclaimed, his voice growing steadily louder. "I don't care what the boy called Sammi, even though it was very wrong of him to use that word. The authorities could've taken you away from us this very night if they found out you were immortal! Do you want that to happen?"

"N-no," William stammered, backing away slightly. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

"I don't know where you got the idea that fighting is acceptable," sighed his father, taking care to lower his voice a bit. "Your actions were completely irresponsible, not to mention stupid and foolish! I thought I could count on you to behave while I was gone, William," Will said sadly, staring at his son as if he was truly seeing him for the first time. "Now I'm not sure if I can leave here again if you keep this behavior up."

"But you must've gotten in one fight when you were my age, right?" William tried. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her husband. She recalled several occasions back in Port Royal when a lovesick, teenaged Will had been goaded into defending her honor.

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you," Will reminded him. He scowled at his son, seeing more of himself in William that he would like. But William was right; he too had been prone to rash decisions at times. But he wasn't about to reveal to his son that he'd been in a few fights, as it would justify the behavior as acceptable. The last thing he wanted to do was set a bad example for his son! To his credit, however, when Will had fought it had been a fight and nothing more. There had been no complications attatched, such as risking exposing secrets like piracy and immortality. "I'm not the one who called attention to our family," continued Will. "Your mother just filled me in about the new magistrate. Maximillion White is sure to tell his father that he got into a fight with a Turner. Lord White could investigate me and your mother, revealing us for what we really are!"

"I swear I didn't know that!" William cried.

"Next time when your mother tells you something important, you'd better pay attention!" Will roared, exasperated with his son. "This fight of yours could mean disastrous consequences for half the population of this island!"

He had completely lost his patience by then. Will was starving, and completely drained from the lengthy voyage. He had also been looking forward to a long night of 'catching up' with Elizabeth. But thanks to his son, his reunion with his wife would have to be put on hold, as they would have to discuss William's behavior. This frustrated Will to no end. But it was his ever-present guilt that was the main cause of his outburst. He wasn't completely angry with William, for the boy hadn't known about the power the Whites held over St. Maarten's inhabitants. More than anything, Will was disappointed in himself for not being able to fix the problem of his son's immortality that he had ultimately caused. Even though Elizabeth reminded him time and again that problems of this nature didn't have quick fixes, like most males, Will wanted to believe that they did. Even though Will knew it was wrong to direct his own angry feelings at his son, he was too fired up to care.

"Will, calm down," Elizabeth urged, placing a hand on her husband's arm. "You don't need to shout at him."

"Why not, Elizabeth? He deserves it!" Will cried. "The identities of the pirates who live here could be compromised, all thanks to our son. Our safe haven could be no more if Lord White finds out who really lives on this island. The old magistrate turned a blind eye to the pirates living here, but that was only because Jack saved his life. We don't have that luxury this time!"

"William, I'm afraid he's right," said Elizabeth, who continued to soothe her husband. The last thing she wanted was for Will to cause irreparable damage between him and their son. She'd wanted to intervene when he'd been yelling at William, but she decided to step back and see how Will would handle the situation. This had been William's first major offense and she would rather Will be the one to discipline their son. Elizabeth wasn't that impressed with Will's behavior, but she could see how it was completely justifiable from his perspective. William sniffed, for he hadn't understood the repercussions that his schoolyard scuffle would have on other people.

"I thought we raised you better than that," Will added, his voice softer now. "I made you promise before I left not to put yourself in a situation where your immortality could be exposed, but you broke that promise. How can I trust you anymore if you break your promises? I'm afraid your word means nothing to me now."

The pained expression on his father's face was too much for William to bear. Without a word, he turned and flew upstairs to the refuge of his room. The slam of his bedroom door reverberated throughout the entire house. William knew he was being immature, but at the moment he didn't care. All he wanted was to get as far away from his father and this mess as possible. The immortal boy lay down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He didn't move a muscle until he heard a knock on the door awhile later.

"Who is it?" William called, his eyes still fixed on the white ceiling. He could still hear his father's harsh words echoing in his mind.

"It's Sammi," came the reply.

"Come in," William said dully. She did, and sat down on the bed next to him.

"So, how did it go?" Sammi asked, even though she knew the answer.

"You know how it went," William sighed, as he turned his attention from the ceiling to his best friend. "My parents were extremely disappointed with me when they found out, especially my father. Apparently, my word means nothing to him now. Before today, he'd never even come close to yelling at me."

"I'm sorry," Sammi said sincerely. She touched William's arm gently. "I'm sure your father didn't mean all of what he said."

"It doesn't matter anymore," William said softly. "I've decided that tonight's the night to strike out on my own. When I was down at the docks today, I overhead two sailors saying that the _Liberty_ sails tonight at midnight. I'm going to stow away on the ship, and stay on as a cabin boy."

"You're running away," Sammi stated, wide eyed. He nodded. "You'd been talking about it so long I didn't think you would actually do it," she said.

"It's for the best, Sammi," William said heavily. "What happened this afternoon confirmed what I have believed for the past few years – if I'm gone, my parents will have much better life," William murmured. "They won't worry about me much when I'm gone, because I can't die. Besides, they have still my brother and sister – if I left, they'd be a perfect family."

"Perhaps you're right," was all that Sammi said.

"You're really broken up about this," William commented in a neutral tone. Before, Sammi had pleaded with William not to run away from home, and she had convinced him to stay at least until his father returned. But now, she didn't seem too upset that he was leaving. To be honest, William was rather hurt by her lack of reaction. He was also wondering why she wasn't trying to convince him not to run away.

"I'm not broken up about this because I'm coming with you," Sammi said with a smirk. She had decided that this was the best course of action, as she didn't think she could talk William out of leaving this time.

"Sammi, I can't take you with me," William protested. "I'm immortal so if I get injured, it's no big deal. But I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I won't put you in any unnecessary danger!"

"I appreciate your concern," Sammi sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Really, I do. But even if you can't be killed, you can still be captured," she reminded him. "I have to go along to be sure that you don't do anything stupid." William rolled his eyes at that.

"I can take care of myself, Sammi." She ignored his last remark, continuing to seal the deal that would force William to bring her along.

"Let me also remind you that there is no point in you leaving the island, unless you have my father's compass," said Sammi. "If you don't have it in your possession, he will just lend it to your parents and they will use it to find you straightaway." William's heart sank. He hadn't considered how the blasted compass would ruin his carefully laid plans.

"But you can get me the compass, right?" William asked. She nodded smugly.

"Yes, on one condition - you have to take me with you." Young Turner sighed – he should've known that Sammi would resort to trickery to ensure that she could come along.

"Fine, you can come," William said through gritted teeth. "When can you get the compass?" Sammi reached into her back pocket and produced said coveted item. "Wow!" William exclaimed. "How did you know that I would need it?"

"I had a hunch you would be running away tonight," Sammi said casually. "You had your fight, and now you're running away." She winked at him and William groaned. Sammi quoted her father far too much for his taste.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"Only if you promise to give it back," said Sammi.

"I promise." William took the compass from Sammi and opened it gingerly. As he expected, the red arrow spun wildly in a circle. William knew that the thing he wanted most was to be mortal, and the compass couldn't show him that. Sammi gave him a somber look as she observed the spinning arrow. Looking at her made William wonder what the compass would point to if Sammi held it. "What happens when you hold the compass, Sammi?" William couldn't help asking. "Does it spin or does it point to something?" Sammi swallowed hard. She didn't want William to know that the answer to his question was a _someone_, not a something.

"You know, I think I hear your mother calling for us to come down to dinner!" She said brightly. William frowned.

"I don't hear anything. And besides, I don't want to go eat dinner – I'm not hungry!" But Sammi insisted, and they did indeed venture downstairs. Elizabeth had all of the food set out on the dining room table, which everyone was gathering around.

"Good timing, you two," said Ana, who took a seat next to Jack. "I was just about to come upstairs to get you." Since he had dawdled, William sat in the only seat available, which was directly across from his father.

It was the most uncomfortable dinner William had endured in his life. He kept avoiding his father's eyes, but that became increasingly difficult as the meal wore on. William put a roll on his plate, but he found that after a few bites he could no longer eat it. The unfinished roll sat all alone on his plate, and Will could barely tear his eyes away from it. If Sammi hadn't engaged him in friendly conversation, William believed that he never would've made it through dinner. Much to William's relief, the meal eventually ended. Before Sammi left, she and William snuck away from the others and made plans to meet at her house around eleven-thirty that night.

After the Sparrows left, Elizabeth sent her children upstairs to bed. William went without complaint. He could barely contain his excitement, for he and Sammi were about to embark on an adventure all their own! But he knew that if he looked happy, he would give himself away. So he put a scowl on his face as he got ready for bed. Before he turned in for the night, he said goodnight to Dani and James, who were already fast asleep. William felt a tad guilty that he hadn't said a proper goodbye to his siblings, but he figured that they wouldn't care much if he left anyway. After all, all he did was cause problems for Will and Elizabeth. If he was gone, they would have more time to spend with their parents, and everyone would benefit from the new arrangement!

His mother came upstairs later to kiss her son goodnight, and William didn't protest when Elizabeth pulled him into a hug. William hugged her back tightly, half wanting to stay in the comfort of his mother's arms forever. He would definitely miss her; that was for sure. His mother always seemed to understand him, much like Sammi did.

"Goodnight, Mum," said William. He gave her a tiny, sad smile. "I love you." Elizabeth sighed. She was surprised to hear William say that he loved her, but she chalked it up to guilt over his fight. When he'd been younger William would whisper the endearment every night, but as he grew up the tradition had fallen by the wayside. However, even though he didn't always say the words, Elizabeth knew her son's love for her hadn't waned one bit.

"I love you too, William, even after what you did today." She kissed him on the forehead. "Your father wanted to come up to say goodnight but I figured I'd better ask you first." William's expression hardened. This time he didn't have to fake his expression.

"I have nothing to say to him," William said coldly. "I wouldn't want to disappoint him any further." Tears gathered in Elizabeth's eyes.

"He still loves you very much, William. He feels terrible about losing his temper and wants to apologize for some of the things that he said."

"I still don't want to talk to him," muttered William.

"Promise me you will talk to him in the morning," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Why should I promise you anything when my word means nothing?" William said, his voice laced with venom. Elizabeth choked back a sob, as it was torture for her when her husband and eldest son fought.

"Goodnight, William," Elizabeth whispered. And then she stood up and left.

"Mum, wait! I'm not mad at you." William called after her, but it was no use. Elizabeth did not come back.

After ten minutes passed, a guilty William could take it no longer - he decided to go and find her. He threw off the covers, and padded silently down the hall. William could hear voices coming from his parents' bedroom. From the sound of it, they were having a heated discussion. William crept up to the door, and decided to eavesdrop.

"Will, listen to me!" His mother exclaimed. "I have to tell you something."

"I've already heard those words once today," Will growled. "I hope your news is better than our son's."

"It is. Or at least I think it is," Elizabeth hesitated. "Will, I'm three months pregnant." The news was of no surprise to William, who had suspected as much based on his mother's recent behavior. He'd seen enough warning signs with Dani and James's pregnancies to know what was really going on.

"I'm glad," Will said, more sadly than he should have. "That's wonderful, Elizabeth." William heard the sounds of them kissing, and almost decided to leave.

"You know what this means," Elizabeth said after they finished. William sighed with relief when he heard his mother's voice again.

"You can't come with me to search for a cure for William on our next voyage like we planned," Will finished, his voice sounding forlorn. "As much as I'm thrilled about this baby, I'm not looking forward to being parted from you so soon."

"Dammit, Will, don't leave me again just yet," Elizabeth begged. "I want you here with our children. James and Dani rhave really missed their father these past few months – you owe it to them."

"Do you honestly think I don't know that!" Will cried. "You know I want to be here, Elizabeth. I want to be with my family more than anything. You and our children are my life. But I just can't sit by and watch while our eldest becomes more and more immortal everyday. Did you see what he had for dinner? He couldn't even finish his roll!"

William had heard enough. This conversation proved that his hunch had been correct; his parents would be better off if he left. If William was gone, his father would have no reason to leave his mother and siblings to go search for a cure. His mother would be forever grateful, as she always seemed happier when Will was home. It also seemed that William had a replacement coming in six months. There was no way around it – William was making the right choice by running away.

Feeling oddly relieved that he wouldn't have to cause his parents anymore problems, William returned to his room. He spent the next hour quietly rooting through his possessions, deciding what to take with him in his knapsack. Among the things that William packed were two shirts, breeches, extra shoes and socks, underwear, his hat, a full canteen, a couple of gold coins, the knife that his father had given him, and of course his sword. He waited until he could hear his father's snores, and then he snuck downstairs.

William took one last look around the place that had been his home for the past three years. He was suddenly assaulted by all of the happy memories that he associated with this house – Christmases, birthday celebrations, games with his siblings, his mother's cooking, his father's stories about his time on the _Dutchman_, guitar performances by Sammi, and Bootstrap's drawing lessons were just a few of them. It was then that he started to doubt himself. What if he was making another mistake, like he'd made today at school? _I'm not making a mistake_, William assured himself. _I'm doing this to help my parents._ Determined now, William silently made the trek across the living room, making sure not to step on any toys that his young siblings had left sitting out. Clutching his knapsack and sword, he slipped out the back door and onto the lawn.

When he reached the Sparrow house a few minutes later, he found Sammi already waiting for him.

"Do you have the compass?" He whispered.

"Yes," Sammi whispered back, indicating her own knapsack. She put a finger to her lips, suggesting that they not talk. They walked down to the docks in absolute silence, praying that they wouldn't meet anyone on the way that would question them. Luckily, no one passed their way.

When they reached the docks, the _Liberty_ was still being loaded with barrels and crates full of supplies for the trip. William and Sammi didn't have a difficult time slipping aboard amidst all the hustle and bustle. They found their way to the hold, and hid in an empty gunpowder crate together. (Sammi was thrilled that they hid somewhere that forced her to stay in close proximity with William.) Only when they felt the ship begin to move did Sammi and William feel safe enough to talk.

"We did it," Sammi whispered. "We're really on our own now." William smiled at that, but it was too dark for Sammi to see his face.

"Yeah we are. Thanks for coming with me, Sammi."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," she admitted. It wasn't long before the rocking of the ship caused William to succumb to sleep. Sammi herself was feeling very tired, but she couldn't find a good place to rest her head. Since her friend was asleep, she decided to try resting her head on his shoulder. Thankfully William gave no sign that he felt her head. Sammi whispered into the dark,

"Goodnight, William." She closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of heaven. Needless to say, she fell asleep within minutes.

333

_Meanwhile_, on the _Conqueror_

Lord Beckett was rudely awakened from slumber by none other than the sea goddess herself. He opened his eyes to see Calypso hovering over his cabin bed, which rather startled him.

"You have got to stop doing that!" He screeched. "Bloody hell, woman!"

"I be so sorry," Calypso said sarcastically. "If yeh don't wanna know an interestin development involving de Sparrows an' Turnahs, by all means go back ta sleep." Beckett's eyes widened at that. Calypso was surprised that the man didn't start salivating at the promise of her information.

"No! Tell me at once," he insisted.

"Very well," smirked the goddess. "It came ta my attention dat young William Turnah an' Samantha Sparrow ran away from home dis night. As we speak, dey be stowing away on a ship named de _Liberty_."

"This is perfect," Beckett cried, rubbing his hands together with glee. "This will move our plans along even quicker than we had expected!"

"Indeed." Calypso sighed with anticipation, thinking of her gorgeous Will.

"Shall we sail for the Caribbean immediately and pick up some Sparrow and Turner bargaining chips along the way?" Beckett suggested.

"Alexander, I couldn't have said it bettah myself," said Calypso with a smirk. "Once we have de children in our control, we will force dere parents ta submit ta our commands." Beckett grinned, for that sounded good to him.

"I have something special in mind for Sparrow after what he did to my brother," Beckett growled. "Something _very _special."

"Dat may be, but noting can top what I have in store for Elizabeth Turnah." Calypso's evil eyes glowed crimson for a moment, and Beckett found himself shivering, even though she was his ally. "After all," continued the goddess, "_for what we want most, der is a cost dat must be paid in de end_."

End Ch. 31

A/N: I figured that since Will and Elizabeth had conceived William on the first try or so, that Elizabeth is quite fertile. That explains the size of the ever-expanding Turner family, because I wanted to give Will and Elizabeth the large family that they thought they would never have.

I hope that the racist part was okay. I usually try to avoid touchy subjects like that, but I decided that it would have to take something really terrible to get mild-mannered William to fight Maximillion. I could see William standing up for Sammi like that, which put the rest of the chapter in motion. I couldn't see William running away unless something provoked that, like his fight with Will.

I know there were a lot of changes in this chapter, especially since the kids are growing up. It was a little more angstier than usual, and a little darker. But trust me on this one. I know what I'm doing – I think. Haha. This is all a set up for the ending. You are going to be so surprised!! I can't wait to share the ending with you guys in a few more chapters. Btw, this is my longest chapter ever – over ten thousand words. Don't you feel special!


	32. Your Son Ran Away With My Daughter!

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Hey gang, what's shakin? Haha. I must confess that while important things do happen in this chapter, it's more or less a filler. But it's humorous so it's not a total waste. ; ) The next one is going to be quite action-packed, though. So get excited for that.

Thanks to Smithy, Darkelf1313, CptslowII, JoelleKate088, and WillsElizabeth23 for their reviews of last chapter, as I can't reply to them.

Constructive Critic - I went back and re-wrote Will and William's fight in the last chapter, taking your suggestions. You were so right! Some of the lines didn't make sense, and I hope that I've made it more to your liking. I appreciate the suggestions, especially since I wasn't quite satisfied with that scene but I didn't know what exactly needed fixing.

Also, I wrote a separate oneshot called Be Mine, Valentine that takes place when Sammi and William were eleven. It goes along with AMTHGF, and it centers on Sammi's budding feelings for her best friend. I urge you to check it out because it's the only fluff you'll be seeing for awhile! Enjoy, mates.

Ch. 32: Your Son Ran Away With My Daughter!

While William hurriedly packed in his room in preparation to leave the Turner home behind perhaps forever, his parents continued to discuss the events of the evening from the comfort of their feather bed.

Will shifted slightly in Elizabeth's arms – this night it was she who held _him_ close and whispered words of reassurance in his ears. Elizabeth's husband was beside himself with guilt over the fight with William, which only worsened after his son refused to speak with him before bed.

"I made a terrible mistake tonight, Elizabeth," said Will, staring at her with broken eyes. "My behavior was totally unacceptable – I'm the one who should be punished, not William."

"Will, it's alright," she soothed. "We all lose our temper sometimes, even me. Especially me," she added, thinking of the times she'd unfairly gone off on William when she had been tired or stressed.

"Yes, but at least you know how to discipline him in a way that's appropriate for his age. Elizabeth, I treated him like he was one of my men back on the _Dutchman_!"

"You did," she affirmed. "But you can make it up to William tomorrow. This was the first time his behavior has really tested you, Will. You were just taken by surprise." Will sighed.

"I suppose, but it's still no excuse for my inapt behavior. I just wish I had some sort of code to follow on how fathers are supposed to discipline their sons. There has to be a way to get through to William without making him afraid of me!"

"You've seen Jack dealing with his son," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yes, but that's different," Will argued. "Teague is five years old, whereas William is almost an adolescent. I only wish that…" His voice breaking, Will trailed off as he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"You wish what?" Elizabeth softly asked. "Look at me." Will slowly raised his face up and they locked eyes once more. She cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs lightly caressing his reddened cheeks. "It's alright, William," she insisted. "Tell me." Will's eyes filled with anguish.

"I wish that my father had been at home to set an example of how fathers are supposed to discipline their sons. If he'd stayed with me and Mum instead of becoming a full fledged pirate, I would know the correct way to discipline William, and we would've avoided this mess altogether."

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth's heart broke as she kissed away the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes. It was not often that Will would break down in front of her like this; his fragile emotional state was no doubt brought on by his exhaustion and guilt. "I know it must still be difficult for you. I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if my father had…" Elizabeth struggled for the right words, "not been around. But I was under the impression that you repaired your relationship with Bootstrap while you were away!"

"I did," her husband said quickly. "We grew closer that I'd ever dreamed possible during my term as Captain of the _Dutchman_, and I forgave him for all of his past transgressions. My father has more than repaid his debt to me, just by keeping me company for all of those lonely years." He exhaled slowly. "But I'm ashamed to say that the child in me can't forgive him completely. I still can't help but wonder what life would have been like if he had stayed. Perhaps I might've kept my childhood innocence a bit longer, oblivious to the harsh ways of the world. Perhaps I would've been able to stay in school longer instead of having to get a job when I was younger than William is now. Perhaps Mum never would've fallen ill and died…"

"Perhaps if Bootstrap hadn't left, you never would've gone looking for him and we never would've met," Elizabeth silenced him. Will paled at the thought.

"I never looked at it that way," he said quietly.

"Will, you can't dwell on the 'whatifs'," she insisted. "It will do you no good."

"I know," he sighed. "I just don't want William to ever resent me the way that I resented my father."

"I don't think that will happen," Elizabeth reassured him, snuggling closer to his warm form. "You are a terrific father, Will, despite this. Even a man as noble and great as you will prove to be human at times." He didn't share her teasing smile.

"Maybe I should go talk to William now," Will worried. "I must apologize to him for my actions." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Let him sleep, love. He'll be here in the morning."

"I suppose you're right," Will relented.

Elizabeth kissed his brow in response and bade her dear William goodnight. She tried to help him relax by gently weaving her fingers through his thick dark locks until she reached his tender scalp. She massaged his head until she saw his dark eyes flutter and close. This technique had helped Will fall asleep before – she used it especially when he was having trouble drifting off, like he was having tonight. Soon he began to snore, much to Elizabeth's relief. Will was overly fatigued, that much was clear. Once he awoke the next day, refreshed and rejuvenated from a good night's rest, she knew Will would make amends with his son and they could move on with their lives. However, Elizabeth had no way of knowing that her son would be miles away by morning…

333

_The next morning_

"Mum! Mum! Wake up!" Elizabeth groaned, turning over in bed to meet her daughter's worried brown eyes.

"Dani, what's wrong?" She asked, her mind still foggy. Elizabeth hoped that Dani hadn't woken her up early for something as trivial as a missing toy. Will yawned beside her, sitting up slowly in bed.

"William is gone!" Little James proclaimed.

"What?!" Will cried. He was wide awake now, his mind automatically assuming the worst. Before Elizabeth could register what had happened, Will had thrown off the covers and fled from the room. Elizabeth calmly got out of bed, not wanting to scare the children as they looked anxious enough already.

"Have you looked for him at all?" Elizabeth kept her voice light as she went to join Will in William's bedroom.

"We searched every room in the house, Mum. Honest!" Dani pleaded. "We can't find him _anywhere_." Mrs. Turner's heart pounded as she rounded the corner of the hall in front of her eldest son's room.

"Elizabeth, look!" Will said, frantic. She peeked her head into the doorway and saw that her son's relatively neat room had been torn apart. William, of course, was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's at the Sparrows," Elizabeth said, trying to convince herself it was true. "Why don't we go over there and see? Go put your shoes on, loves." Dani and James ran off to find their shoes, leaving Elizabeth alone with her husband. "You don't think someone came here last night and…"

"No," Will said softly. "His sword is gone." Elizabeth's heart sank – sure enough William's scabbard was empty. She noticed that several other of his belongings were missing too, such as his hat and coat. "This is my fault!" Will said softly, sitting down on his son's bed, his head in his hands. "If only I'd kept my temper in check, William would still be here and–"

"Will, get a hold of yourself!" Elizabeth insisted, cutting off his self-pitying tirade. "We don't know what happened for certain." Will nodded shakily, and stood up. He took a deep breath, and pulled himself together the best he could.

"Let's go see Jack. Perhaps he'll be able to help us."

But when the Turner family went to visit the Sparrows minutes later, they were greeted with a familiar scene. A harried Ana answered the door, holding a crying Eva on her hip. She didn't look much better herself.

"Have you seen Sammi?" Ana said in a rush before Elizabeth could utter a word. "We can't find her!!" Both Will and Elizabeth shook their heads as Ana let them inside.

"We were just going to ask if you'd seen William," Elizabeth said grimly as Ana closed the door behind her. Will's face fell when he heard that they didn't know where his son was, and that Sammi was missing as well. This could only mean one thing – William and Sammi's disappearances weren't accidental.

"Are you telling me that our daughter ran away with your son?" Ana yelled with considerable force.

"We don't know for sure, but that would be my best guess," said Elizabeth, biting her lip to keep from retaliating. Usually it would be Sammi that had caused whatever trouble the children had gotten into, but Elizabeth knew that wasn't the case this time. She also knew that William hadn't _forced_ Sammi to go with him – no doubt she had wanted to go along for the adventure. But the fact still remained that if William had not had wanted to leave, Sammi would still be at home under the care of her parents.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"I'm right here," Jack said calmly, waltzing into the foyer with a sniffling Teague in his arms. The boy wasn't taking the news that Sammi was missing very well. "What's all the fuss about?"

"What's all the fuss about?" Ana screeched. "Jack, I just want to murder you sometimes! Our daughter and now William are missing and all you can say is _what's all the fuss about_?"

"William's missing too?" Jack mused, raising his eyebrows as they moved into the living room. "Well, that's interesting."

"Jack, how can you be so calm at a time like this!" Will exclaimed.

"Our son and your daughter could be in terrible danger as we speak," added Elizabeth, with a fierce look in her eyes. James and Dani squirmed in their parents' arms, so the Turners set them down. "They could be anywhere. We have no idea where they went or where to start looking!"

"Yes we do! You all are worrying for nothing!" Jack interjected. "We'll find them soon enough with my compass," he said with confidence. Ana, Will, and Elizabeth all stared at him dumbly, feeling a bit foolish for over-reacting. During all of the chaos, they had completely forgotten about Jack's useful tool that he'd bartered from Tia Dalma. "Wait here!" Jack said.

After setting Teague down, Jack sprinted upstairs to his bedroom, but found that the compass was not where he left it. He tore the room apart during his search, but ultimately wound up empty handed. Gritting his teeth, Jack could only come to one conclusion; he wasn't the only Sparrow who remembered how useful his compass could be. Sheepishly, Jack returned downstairs empty handed. Ana, Will, and Elizabeth stared at him quizzically, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, about that…" Jack trailed off. "I think Sammi stole my compass."

"What!" Ana glared dangerously at Jack. The pirate gulped, fearing for his cheeks. The Turners didn't look any happier than Ana did. Luckily, Jack was saved by a loud, insistent knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he cried, running away to answer the door. "Oh, it's you," Jack said in relief as he came face to face with his father. He'd forgotten they were supposed to be receiving visitors that morning. "Please, come in." Captain Teague entered the Sparrow home, followed by Faith and Bootstrap. The remaining adults came back into the foyer to see who had knocked at the door. The second Captain Teague walked inside the house, he could feel that something was off.

"Where's Sammi?" He asked, not seeing his eldest grandchild and guitar prodigy among the group of Sparrow and Turner children.

"She's missing," Jack said with a sign. "Along with William."

"William's missing?" Bootstrap cried with alarm. He immediately moved to stand by his son. Will greatly appreciated his familiar presence, as always. While Jack filled in Captain Teague and Faith, Will explained what had happened to his father.

"...At least William can't be physically harmed," Bootstrap reminded his son, who was, for once, glad of William's immortality.

"I heard that," Jack scowled. "That doesn't make me feel better about Sammi's being gone at all!" Bootstrap winced.

"You know that my grandson will protect her as best he can."

"We have to do something about this," Elizabeth spoke up, and Ana agreed with her.

"All this talk amongst ourselves is pointless," Will added.

"Agreed," said Jack. "Why don't we go down to the dock, find out what ship left last night, and sail after it in the _Pearl_?" Jack suggested. "My ship is so fast that we'll be able to catch the ship and have them back before lunchtime."

"It's not that simple, son," said Teague. "I was down at the docks yesterday, and I heard that at least three ships were leaving last night.

"That's just great," muttered Will. "We have no way of knowing which ship they chose to stow away on."

"Why don't we go down to the docks and see if anyone saw Sammi and William last night?" Faith suggested. "We can also inquire about the ships' destinations."

"That's a great idea," said Elizabeth, looking relieved. Everyone decided it would be prudent to follow the wise old woman's advice.

333

But when they arrived at St. Maarten's harbor, not one of the sailors or dock workers they asked could remember seeing two children hanging around the docks that previous night.

"Just our luck," Jack grumbled. "This day cannot get any worse." No sooner had the prophetic words left his mouth did the group notice a sleek, unfamiliar schooner sliding into the berth beside the _Pearl_. They gasped when they saw who was at the helm, Jack most of all. "I was wrong – it just got worse," sighed Jack. For the captain of this ship, the _Poison Apple_, was none other than Hector Barbossa. Jack watched, not without trepidation as the ship was tethered and the gangplank lowered. Barbossa, who had spotted them as well, wasted no time disembarking.

"Jack. Jaack!" Barbossa greeted him fondly, drawing out his name per usual. "How've ye been, Jack?"

"Just fine until you showed up," Jack grumbled good-naturedly as they shook hands. As much as the man annoyed him to no end for relentlessly chasing after his ship, Jack couldn't help but like him. The man had truly reformed after Calypso had raised him from the dead. Barbossa was always out for himself, just like any other pirate, but Jack considered him to be more of a friend rather than a foe.

"Barbossa, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I'm on my way to Shipwreck Island for the fifth meeting of the Brethren Court," the pirate lord explained. "I was just passin' through and I thought we might as well go the rest of way together, eh?" Elizabeth was flabbergasted by his answer, and even more so when she saw that none of the other adults were surprised by it.

"You called the Brethren Court without asking me?" Elizabeth asked, staring incredulously at Jack and then at Will. "I'm the bloody Pirate King! Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Her husband coughed nervously.

"What with William and everything, I just forgot."

"Where be young William?" Barbossa asked, frowning when he didn't see the Turner boy amongst the crowd.

"He ran away, along with our Sammi," Ana informed Barbossa with a hitch in her voice. Jack discreetly put his arm around her, assuring her in his own way that all would work out in the end. Not to be outdone, Will did the same with Elizabeth.

"Well, then what are all o' you standin' round here for?" Barbossa scowled. "Let's go find them." He'd never admit it, but he was fond of the eldest Turner and Sparrow children. Jack quickly informed him that they had no leads as to where the children went, other wise they'd already be out looking.

"The Brethren Court," Faith breathed suddenly. "That's it!"

"What do you mean, love?" Teague asked, frowning.

"There's your answer," Faith said, her warm eyes shining with hope. "We don't know in which direction the children are headed and even if we do find that out and go after them, they may hide from us. But if we ask all of the Pirate Lords to help us with a search…"

"They have a much greater chance of being found," Teague finished.

"It's so brilliant I should've thought of that myself," Jack added, nodding his approval.

"But won't that take too long?" Elizabeth worried. "Isn't there anything we can do to find them right now?" Just then two other men joined the group.

"I brought Gibbs to see Jack just in case you decided to make haste and leave today," said Bootstrap, reappearing seemingly out of nowhere. With all the commotion around Barbossa's return, Will hadn't even noticed his father had left.

"I can round up the crew and have the _Pearl_ ready to leave in an hour, Cap'n," said Gibbs.

"Good," said Jack in relief. "Tell the men we'll be making for Shipwreck Cove." But when Gibbs didn't move, Jack knew that his first mate had something up his sleeve.

"Will, Gibbs and I were just talking," Bootstrap said, addressing the whole group. "We want to help find the children too, and seeing as we aren't needed at the Brethren Court…" Will smiled gratefully at his father when he was finished explaining his plan. Bootstrap and Gibbs planned to take a ship and try to find the children on their own. They wanted to try discreetly tracking them down on their own.

"It's a good idea, Father," Will said honestly, his eyes full of gratitude. "I just don't know where you'll find a ship at this hour."

"You can borrow my ship," Barbossa offered.

"Or mine," Teague offered, meaning the _Destroyer_. Barbossa frowned at that.

"We'll need the _Destroyer _to sail along with the _Pearl_. The reason I passed through here was because I wanted protection from Calypso and her unpredictable, nasty squalls. There's safety in numbers, ye know."

"But my father doesn't have a crew, as we didn't know we'd be sailing today," Jack pointed out. Barbossa grinned at Jack, showcasing his rotten, yellow teeth.

"He does now. Men, feast your eyes on your new home for the next couple weeks." Barbossa's crew cheered and openly gaped at Captain Teague's legendary war ship. "That is, if it's alright with ye, Cap'n," Barbossa added smoothly.

"Fine," Teague said with a casual wave of his hand. Faith's eyes sparkled with excitement – it seemed like her idea had put things in motion in order to save the children.

"Jack, can Gibbs and I steal a few of your men to help us crew the _Apple_?" Bootstrap asked.

"Aye, I know just the ones," said Jack. "Inform Pintel and Ragetti that they are under your command until further notice, and tell them good riddance!" Bootstrap and Gibbs chuckled and thanked Jack for sparing the pair.

"You know, before we leave, we should issue a reward for our children," Elizabeth thought out loud. "That way people will be looking for them as we sail for Shipwreck Island. Perhaps we may not need to call the Brethren Court after all!"

"That's a good plan," Will agreed. "But we'll still need to call the Court to decide what to do about Calypso.

"Oh right," said Elizabeth, coloring slightly. "I've been so concerned about William that I almost forgot the original reason why you called the meeting."

"So are we leaving today?" Little Teague whined. He had been the only child to follow the entire conversation. Along with the rest of the bunch, Teague was growing restless and thought it was time to let his mother know he was bored out of his skull.

"I think so," said Ana, hugging her son. "Right, Jack?" She stared at her life-partner with pleading eyes.

"Of course, love," Jack assured her, wanting to appease her worries as well as his own in regards to their daughter. "All we need to do is to agree on a departure time."

"How about we leave in an hour and a half?" Will suggested. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Is that enough time to load both ships?"

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll oversee that," said Gibbs.

"And I'll send out the reward notice," added Bootstrap. "You lot just focus on getting your families ready to sail."

"Thank you, Father," Will said softly. The other adults murmured their thanks as well.

"Anything for to make this easier for you, William," said Bootstrap with a small smile. Will was disappointed that he wouldn't have his father around on the impending journey, but he would much rather have him out looking for William and Sammi.

"Shall we?" Elizabeth asked. She was itching to run home and pack so that they would be on their way to hopefully rescue their son, with or without the help of the Pirate Lords.

"Aye," answered Jack. "We'll meet the rest of you here in an hour and a half and you'd better be ready to sail by then!" Just then something gnawed at Jack. "Just how _will_ you be getting to Shipwreck Island, Hector?"

"I thought I'd go along with ye on the _Pearl_ and check up on my ship as it were," Barbossa answered with a smirk. "What say ye, Jaack?" The pirate captain in question rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long voyage…

333

As the Sparrows walked home, they stopped off at Captain Teague and Faith's place first to drop them off. Along the way, Captain Teague wondered aloud if he was up to the task at hand.

"I haven't captained the _Destroyer_ in two years," Teague remarked. "I hope I can still remember how."

"Don't worry, it's just like riding a horse – once you learn, you never forget how to do it," Jack insisted.

"Jack, you can't even ride a horse," said Ana, shaking her head. The pirate lord scowled at her. Why had he confessed that to her one night when he'd been drinking heavily? Why!

"I only meant that in principle…never mind!" Jack scowled. Captain Teague was still laughing by the time the group reached the home he shared with Faith. After dropping off the older couple, Jack and Ana headed home to ready their family for their most urgent voyage yet.

333

The Turners were doing their share of worrying on their way home.

"Elizabeth, I wish you didn't have to sail now that you're pregnant again," Will said, his voice full of concern.

"_I_ wish we didn't have to bring our two and three year-old children on the voyage, but it can't be helped," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "Will, it only takes a few days to sail to our destination. We'll be fine, especially with the added protection of the _Destroyer_.

"I know," said Will. "But I don't like the idea of putting you, Dani, or James in any kind of danger." Elizabeth gave him a half-smile.

"Life is dangerous, Will. But I'm not too worried because we'll have the best swordsman in all the Caribbean along to protect us." Will blushed at that. Elizabeth hurriedly changed the subject to more important things, such as how they were going to pack in less than an hour and a half. "Now let's discuss what we'll need to bring…"

333

_One hour and a half later_

"Are you sure you'll be alright sailing with just Gibbs and the two stooges?" Will asked. He was standing on the docks, the last one to board either the _Pearl _or the _Destroyer _before both ships left on their voyage. Will faced his father, his brow furrowed as he contemplated their separation. "What if Calypso comes and…"

"Will, the Sea Goddess will have her eye fixed on Shipwreck Cove – she won't have time to be concerned with us," Bootstrap said, pointing out the logic of his venture. "Please, son. Let me do my part for William and Sammi."

Will smiled faintly. His father shared a special bond with William through their talent for art, one that he wasn't privy to. But Will didn't mind that in the least. If Bootstrap couldn't have been there for him when he was young, at least he could be there to nurture and encourage William. It was no surprise that Bootstrap was willing to risk his life to find his grandson and Jack's daughter.

"Very well," Will acquiesced. "Safe journey, then."

"The same to you, William," said Bootstrap. They shook hands, and Will pulled his father in for a quick hug. After a few seconds, Bootstrap pulled away. Will smiled at his father, clapped him on the back and walked away.

"If you find them, come straight to Shipwreck Cove," Will called over his shoulder as he boarded the _Pearl_.

"I will," Bootstrap promised. Along with Gibbs, he watched as the _Pearl_ sluggishly returned to the sea once more. "Be careful son," he whispered under his breath. "Heaven knows what Calypso will do to you if you aren't."

333

Hours later, on the _Black Pearl_

"It's my turn now, isn't it Jack?" Barbossa persisted, coming up to bother Captain Sparrow yet again while he was at the helm. Jack inwardly groaned. Already the insufferable man was making his life hell, and he couldn't afford any outward distractions. Didn't Barbossa know by now that he wasn't going to share the captaincy with him?

"Hector, please," Jack growled. "Sammi and William are missing, Eva has a fever, my son won't stop asking me questions I can't answer, and I just realized we forgot to bring the bloody _rum_! In case you haven't noticed, I'm _not_ in the greatest of moods. This is not the time to pester me, savvy?" Barbossa's eyes widened in shock.

"You forgot the rum? Jack! What's gotten into ye? You've never forgotten to bring rum on a voyage." Jack sighed, thinking of his beloved firstborn. If something awful happened to Sammi, he'd never forgive himself!

"I had more important things on my mind, mate," he replied. Barbossa smirked at that.

"You're going soft, Sparrow."

"Am not!" Jack argued.

"Are so," Barbossa insisted. Both pirates glared daggers at the other. The tension between them was apparent even on the far side of the ship.

"Am not!" Jack's hand inched toward his sword.

"Are so!" Barbossa reached for his weapon as well.

"_Am not_!"

"Stop it, both of you! That's an order, understand!" Elizabeth cried. Amazed, Jack and Barbossa turned to look at her. They forgot all about their argument, which was Elizabeth's intention.

"I'd forgotten you could yell like that," Jack mused. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"I was captain of my own ship, you know. For a time." She sighed. "Anyway, Jack, your son has been asking to see you." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not again." Jack wiped the sweat from his brow with the tails of his red bandana, as it was a typical sweltering day in the Caribbean. "I suppose I'd better go see what he wants." Barbossa grinned in triumph.

"_You are so going soft_; this proves it." Jack let it go this time.

"Would you take the wheel then, Mrs. Turner?" Elizabeth winced.

"Actually, Jack, Ana needs me below to help with Eva's fever." Jack waved her off, looking around for someone who could man the helm. Unfortunately he didn't see anyone with the proper skills to man his precious _Pearl_. Gibbs and Bootstrap had left, and Ana was occupied with Eva. That left only Will, who was uncharacteristically absent.

"Where's the bloody whelp when you need him!" Jack cried.

"Will's down below watching the other children," Elizabeth explained. Jack heaved a dramatic sigh. He hated to do it, but there was absolutely no one else left who qualified.

"Oh, fine! You can man the helm, Hector."

"I knew you'd come around Jack," grinned Barbossa. "You always do."

"You just got lucky," grumbled the real captain of the _Pearl_. "Don't get it into your head that this will be a habit." Jack left with Elizabeth to find his son, leaving a smug Barbossa at the wheel to guide them on their course.

333

_Below decks, minutes later_

"Father!" Teague exclaimed, jumping on Jack as he entered the boy's cabin.

"Oomph!" Jack cried as his son's arms tightened around him. "Don't crush your poor father – his old bones can only take so much." Teague released his father, frowning up at Jack.

"You're not that old!" He exclaimed. Jack beamed at his son as they both sat down on his bed.

"Good answer. I always did like you." The pirate lord winked at Teague. "So, what's this all about, son?" Teague's boyishly handsome face clouded with worry.

"Where's Sammi and William? Did they really run away? Was it because of me? Will we ever see them again? What about-"

"Woah, slow down," Jack interrupted. "One at a time. I don't know where they went, and we're almost positive that they ran away. We will see them again soon, of that I'm certain," Jack stated confidently. Teague sighed with relief – his father was Captain Jack Sparrow, he had to be right about this. "But why would you ever think that this is your fault, Teague?" Jack was completely stumped on this one.

"William says that I annoy him sometimes," Teague sniffed. "I heard him tell Sammi a few days ago when they thought I was asleep. Father, what does annoy mean?" Teague's expression looked so lost and so pitiful that it reminded Jack of his younger self. Jack felt a tug on his heartstrings when he thought about his son believing he was the cause of William and Sammi running away. What an enormous burden for one so young and innocent as Teague to bear!

"It means teasing someone to the point that they don't want to be around the one doing the teasing," Jack explained as best he could.

"Huh?" said a bewildered Teague. At five he still hadn't quite figured out his father's odd speech patterns yet.

"Never mind," Jack sighed. "Son, you weren't the cause of all this."

"You promise?" Teague whispered.

"I promise," Jack said firmly. "There were probably a million reasons why William in particular wanted to run away, but you weren't one of them. Of that I'm positive."

"Oh, good," said his son with a tiny smile.

"Teague, now that I'm here, can I ask something of you?" Jack said quietly.

"Yes, Father!" Teague was instantly all ears.

"When we reach Shipwreck Island, your Mum and I are going to be putting most of our energy toward finding Sammi and William," said Jack. "Can I count on you to behave when we get there?"

"Yes," Teague said with a nod of his head.

"I'm serious, son," said Jack. "We might run into some unsavory, that is not-very-nice people and I have to know that you will obey us right away if we ask it."

"I will," Teague said solemnly. "I promise."

"Can you help Mum look after your sister?" Teague nodded again. "I won't let you down, Father."

"Good boy," Jack said softly, as Teague crawled into his lap. Moments later, Teague fell asleep, exhausted from all of the commotion. Jack just sat there not moving, holding his only son as his mind drifted millions of miles away. How Jack wished he could hold Sammi safe in his arms as well! She'd been gone not even a day and already Jack missed her terribly. At least they were working on finding the children – Jack had confidence that the Brethren Court would be able to help them achieve that goal. _Samantha, wherever you are, I hope you are safe, _Jack whispered to himself as he imagined different scenarios that could've befallen her and William.

333

Meanwhile, on the _Liberty_

"Sammi. _Sammi_!" Someone was gently shaking her awake. Sammi didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was William's hand on her arm. She yawned, trying to stretch but her hands hit wood. _That_ got her attention.

"Where are we?" She asked groggily, wondering why she was pressed so closely to her best friend. Not that she was complaining, of course! Perhaps this was a dream? She pinched herself, and found that she was in fact, awake. Even better!

"Shh!" William whispered, as she felt his warm breath on her cheeks. "We're stowing away, remember?" _Oh._ Suddenly all of this made sense to Sammi. She recalled slipping away to the docks, climbing aboard the _Liberty_, and hiding in an empty crate in the hold. Sammi blinked a few times, and her eyes adjusted to the dim light. William's handsome features were barely visible in the limited light.

"How long did we sleep?" Sammi whispered back, trying to move her left leg as it had gone numb.

"No idea," said William. "Do you think it's safe to come out now?"

"Hmm," she murmured as a wicked idea materialized in her head. "Maybe we should stay in here a bit longer," Sammi innocently suggested. Who knew when she'd have the opportunity to be this close to him again? What were a few leg cramps in exchange for this? "Just to make sure that the captain won't turn the ship around if he discovers stowaways on board," she expounded.

"Alright," sighed William. "If you think that's best." He really wanted to stretch his legs, but he figured Sammi had more experience with these sort of things than he did. After all, she had grown up with Captain Jack Sparrow. So he agreed to stay hidden for awhile. "Are you going to pretend to be a boy like we talked about?" William asked her.

"Sure, why not?" she said. It wouldn't be very difficult – in fact she already had what could be interpreted as a boy's name! She wore breeches anyway, sported no jewelry, and had her sleek, black hair already tied back. Sammi was confident that she could pull off the disguise, just as her mother had done all those years ago when she'd first met her father. "Will you have any trouble remembering to treat me like a boy?"

"No," chuckled her friend. "I pretty much do that anyway." Sammi smiled, for it was true. William treated her as an equal, just like he did with his male friends. She would just have to remind herself not to grab his hand out of habit if she was spooked or scared, and no one would be the wiser about her true gender.

"William, I'm really glad I got a chance to run away with you," Sammi said with a grin. "We're going to have such a good time together." Then she realized exactly what she had said, and her cheeks warmed in embarrassment. Judging from the way William had flinched, apparently he had realized it too. "I didn't mean it like that!" Sammi said in a rush. _Oh, didn't you?_ The traitorous voice inside her head couldn't have picked a more inopportunity to surface. _You shut it_, Sammi told the voice. "I meant that it's great it will be just the two of us on our own without our parents around." _That didn't help matters at all,_ said the voice. "You know, I think I'll just stop while I'm ahead," Sammi said brightly, trying to play it off as a joke.

"I know what you meant," said William with a chuckle. Sammi relaxed as he continued, "I've often wondered what it would be like to run away, like my father did at twelve. But I never thought I'd do it under these circumstances," William said sadly. Sammi was silent – what could she say to that? Suddenly, the pair heard voices coming from the stairs.

"Oi, Byers, did you hear something?" One man asked as he climbed all the way down into the hold.

"I dunno, Langly," said the other man. "Let's have a look around." William and Sammi stared at each other in terror. They had planned on going up and introducing themselves to the crew, not being discovered in their crate! What kind of first impression would that make?

The men known as Byers and Langly walked amongst the boxes and crates, occasionally stopping to check inside one. To Sammi, the sounds of both men gradually seemed to get closer to her and William. Then a wild thought occurred to her. What if their ship had one of those evil captains her father had warned her about? What if he killed them? So it was perfectly understandable that Sammi then latched onto her best friend with all of her might. William, on his part, clung to her as well – their little hearts racing faster as the sound of footsteps grew closer, and closer…

"Gotcha!" One of the men yanked opened the crate of gunpowder to find what he believed to be two young boys clutching each other in fear. Even in her fear, Sammi couldn't help noticing that she thought the lanky man resembled a scarecrow. It would've been funny if they weren't in such a dire situation. "Byers, over here!" Langly crowed, calling the other man over to them.

"Stowaways," Byers said matter of factly as he gazed down at their trembling forms. "Or perhaps spies for the syndicate. The captain will not be pleased when he learns of you two." The one called Langly carefully lifted Sammi and then William out of the crate.

"Tell us your names." Langly stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Sammi and William reluctantly gave him their real first names, but when the man asked them their last names, they were mum on those. When asked why, Sammi responded with a bit of an attitude,

"Why should we give you our last names? We don't even _know_ you."

"Fair enough," said the bearded man known as Byers. He seemed kind enough to Sammi. "Is there a reason why you two chose this ship to stowaway on?"

"No sir," said Sammi. "We just wanted to find work as cabin boys."

"We've worked on ships before, sir," added William. "You wouldn't even have to train us. Please, sirs, will you let us stay?"

"That's up to the captain," said a newcomer, who scowled at Sammi and William. They flinched as they hadn't even heard him come lumbering downstairs. _This bald man seems intimidating enough, perhaps he's captain,_ Sammi wondered. "Well, men, did they talk?" The hulking man asked.

"We just learned their first names," Byers informed him, pointing out the children. "This one is Sammy and this one is William."

"Thank you Mr. Byers, Mr. Langly; that will be all," said the man, his tone ever authoritative.

"Yes sir, Mr. Skinner sir," said Langly with a bit of a mocking salute. Sammi could tell that Skinner was resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Langly and Byers left the hold.

"Let's go, you two," Skinner said gruffly, shoving them towards the stairs. "Captain Fox will know what to do with you."

Sammi and William exchanged worried looks as they were more or less dragged up the stairs. Who knows what this Captain Fox would be like? William supposed that as far as captains went he could fall anywhere between the range of the cruel being Davy Jones and that of the compassionate men like his father and Uncle Jack. He never should've run away! Look what a mess he'd gotten Sammi into. If there was any physical pain given to them as punishment for stowing away, as captains were apt to give, William vowed to take it all. He was being noble, of course, but William knew it was more practical that he would take the punishment, as he had a higher tolerance for pain thanks to his immortality. Finally they reached the top deck, which was crawling with sailors as they went about their day-to-day jobs.

"Wait here," Skinner growled and they had no desire to disobey him.

Sammi and William watched as the burly man made his way to the helm. Behind the ship's wheel stood a well-dressed man and woman, who from the looks of it were arguing. Sammi was too far away to hear what they were saying, but she could see that these two people had a long standing relationship, similar to that of her and William's parents. Skinner quickly broke up the argument, and pointed in their direction causing Sammi and William to gulp.

The tall, dark-haired man and the petite, redheaded woman immediately turned to look at them. The man frowned and locked eyes with the woman. They seemed to be communicating in a language that no one but them could understand. William had seen it before with his parents, but that didn't make it any less confusing to him. Predictably, the helm was turned over to Skinner and the man and the woman approached them, closing the distance from across the ship. The pair just stared impassively at the children, waiting for them to crack.

"Captain Fox?" Sammi asked timidly, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer.

"Yes?" To the children's amazement, both people answered in unison.

End Ch. 32

A/N: Haha, you'll notice some characters near the end weren't quite my own. Who can tell me which fandom they belong to? Hint: I changed the man and woman's names. Anyway, the story is moving along quite nicely. I can't wait to write the next chapter, but I must hold off as midterms are this week. But maybe this time you guys won't have to wait so long for another update. That is my plan, anyway.

I hope you liked it, Barbossa in particular. I know, _another_ character?!? But it was necessary for the Brethren Court to have him here, and I wanted him to be stuck on the Pearl with Jack so I had Bootstrap and Gibbs borrow his ship. I don't know if I did Barbossa justice, but I tried!

Wammi (Sammi and William) is progressing nicely… still nothing major yet as they are only twelve. I tried to make Will as nice as possible in this chapter, to make up for his meanness in the last. Finally, I had to put in a sweet little scene between Jack and his son Teague because I don't think I've really done that yet. It was begging to be written. Thanks for sticking with me for this long! Also if you're watching the Oscars next week they should have a performance of the song 'So Close' which is the inspiration for the title of my upcoming sequel as well as the fic itself. I'm so excited to hear it performed live!! Like Sammi, I'm going to stop while I'm ahead and bring this A/N to a close.


	33. There Is Always Hope

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up earlier – I was sick so that had something to do with it. Thanks for all of everyone's continued support – it's just amazing :D

The characters at the end of last chapter are Mulder and Scully from the X-Files fandom. Mulder's first name is Fox, so that's where the Captain Fox alias comes from. This is my take on what the XF characters would be like had they lived during PotC times. But the story is still firmly set around Sammi and William, and their adventures on the _Liberty_. If you hate the XF characters, be assured they won't show up anymore after this. For those of you who have never seen the show, hopefully this will give you an insight into the strong, loving relationship between the title characters, which was why I watched (not as much for the scary alien stuff, although that was cool too.) Enjoy the next installment of AMTHGF!

Ch. 33: There Is Always Hope

"You're the captain too?" Sammi squeaked in disbelief, gazing at the beautiful auburn haired woman in awe. It was rare one to meet a female pirate, but to come across a female pirate _captain_ was almost unheard of! Even though she still feared for her and William's safety, Sammi was quite encouraged by this information – long had she dreamed of meeting a woman who held the position she dreamed of earning someday.

"Aye," the woman captain said firmly, glancing with at the man with subtle affection. "We work as a team. We always have, and always will." Sammi was touched by the depth of affection that lurked in the man's dark green eyes for his love. The man put his arm protectively around the woman, which almost caused Sammi to laugh. Did he really believe that two small boys would be a threat to her?

"Are you two married?" Sammi asked curiously before she could stop herself. The man frowned at Sammi, but the woman just smiled.

"We have been married just recently. But we were married long before we took any vows," she explained. A tense silence followed, as Captain Fox and Mrs. Captain Fox continued to stare them down. Sammi felt Captain Fox's eyes bore directly through her – it was almost as if he was seeing into the depths of her soul! She could tell that he was greatly concerned about why they had stowed away aboard his ship.

"Are you going to make us walk the plank?" William couldn't help but ask, thus breaking the tension. "If you let us stay, we'll work really hard - we promise!" Sammi nodded in agreement. The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes at them.

"I think it would be best if we talk below," said the man, and after glancing at the woman, steered the children in the direction of the stairs. Sammi and William's stomachs dropped as they descended the steps, as each step seemed to bring them closer to their impending judgment and punishment. She almost reached for William's hand, but pulled it back just in time. It wouldn't do to have her holding his hand while she was masquerading as a boy! Captain Fox showed them to their cabin, which was almost as luxurious as the Captain's cabin on the _Pearl_, she couldn't help noting.

"Sit down," said the man, gesturing to a couple chairs. Sammi and William immediately sat on two twin wooden chairs as the captains faced them. The man was so tall it was rather intimidating watching him loom over them, which was probably part of the plan, Sammi surmised. The captain crossed his arms, and graced them with a stony stare. All of this staring was unnerving Sammi – suppose he figured out that she wasn't a boy!? Then where would they be? But Sammi vowed not to crack, no matter how long they were interrogated.

"Please, tell us how and why you got to be here," the woman asked, giving the children a chance to explain their intrusive circumstances. Relieved to have something to do, Sammi immediately spun a longwinded yarn about how they were running away from their previous captain who was going to sell them into slavery, but to her disbelief, the captains weren't buying it. What had she done wrong? Normally, adults would eat her carefully concocted tales right up. Either she was slipping, or these two were excellent at reading people.

"Let me get this straight," the male captain said after she finished. "You ended up on the _Liberty _by chance, as you picked the first available ship at random to stow away on."

"That's right," said Sammi, and William murmured his agreement.

"Oh really?" The main said coolly. "I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on us." William stared at the man in disbelief.

"You think twelve year-olds were sent to spy on you?"

"Experience has taught me not to underestimate anyone," Captain Fox said with a trace of bitterness. Mrs. Captain Fox gently patted his arm.

"You said you already know your way around a ship?" She addressed the children. Sammi and William nodded. "Why don't you two wait outside while we discuss what we're going to do with you," she suggested in a tone that left no room for arguing. The children quietly filed out of the cabin and closed the door behind them. Immediately Sammi pressed her left ear against the door.

"Sammi, we shouldn't!" William hissed. Sammi glared at her best friend.

"I want to know if they're going to make us walk the plank, don't you?" Sighing, William decided to eavesdrop as well. As he moved closer to the door, the voices within grew louder.

"…just children, Mulder!" Mrs. Captain Fox exploded. "Your level of paranoia astounds me!"

"I should think you should be used to it by now," he countered. "All I'm saying is that I wouldn't put it past Spender to send children to spy us since he know we wouldn't hurt them." Sammi and William caught each other's eye and breathed sighs of relief. "We can't let them leave, Scully."

"I realize that," said the woman. "I suppose we'll just have to put them to work. That's what they want, after all."

"Or so they'd have you believe," the man mumbled. "All the same, I'm going to ask around about them when we reach port – see if I can't find out who they are and why they're on the run."

"You do that," said the woman, and Sammi didn't have to be in the room to know that she was amused. "But do you have to be so cold to them in the mean time? It wouldn't hurt you to drop the captain façade for once."

The man exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult, Scully. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you or to our child."

"Mulder, you know I can take care of myself," she reminded him. "I've been doing that for years, before I married you."

"I know," he mumbled. "But I still worry. You are my life, Scully." Sammi wasn't positive, but she through she could discern sounds of kissing from within the cabin. The door opened suddenly and William and Sammi barely had time to jump back.

"You're staying, but you have to work," Mrs. Captain Fox announced. "Is that fair?"

"Yes!" Sammi cried with glee as William thanked them for sparing their lives. "Thank you so much!" She echoed William.

"Don't thank us just yet," warned Captain Fox. "When we reach port, you will not be allowed to leave the ship. You will be staying with us for some time. Is that clear?"

"Aye, Captain," both children murmured.

"Good," said the man they had overhead addressed as 'Mulder'. "Now get to work!" Sammi and William clambered up the steps as fast as their legs could carry them, for they didn't need to be told twice.

333

Young Samantha Sparrow and William Turner the Third spent the week familiarizing themselves with the _Liberty_ and her crew. The work was more difficult and grueling than they had expected, as they hadn't truly been working all day when they had sailed on the _Pearl_ before. However, both children thrived during this life at sea. William couldn't be happier, as he believed he was no longer causing his family any pain. Sammi was thrilled to be on her own, and to be spending her entire day with William for a chance instead of being in school and at home. The ship was running low on hammocks, so she and William had been assigned to share one at night. Sammi couldn't believe her good fortune! Some nights she would lie awake for awhile, just savoring the being in close proximity to her best friend. William seemed glad to be sharing a hammock as well; Sammi knew he wanted to be close to her at all times in case anyone tried to harm her.

The pirate children also began to get to know the crew. They became quick friends with the men who discovered them, Byers and Langly. They also got to know a stout, grizzled sailor named Frohike, a close friend of the other two men. Sammi gathered that he had a bit of a crush on Mrs. Captain Fox, which amused her greatly. Surprisingly, Sammi and William had befriended gruff First Mate Skinner as well. He told them several intruiging stories of the captains, their backgrounds, and how they first met. One story in particular stood out in Sammi's mind, one that Skinner had shared with them that first day he was explaining their duties aboard the ship.

333

"_The _Liberty _is not Captain Fox's first vessel," First Mate Skinner volunteered this information as he showed them where all of the supplies were kept on deck. "Aye, he loves this ship as I'm sure you've noticed, but his first ship the _Truth_ was his one true love. That is, until he met her," said Skinner, gesturing to Mrs. Captain Fox, who had recently climbed up on deck beside her husband. Sammi noticed the couple sharing a secret smile as they believed no one was watching. "The man was changed for the better once they began to work together." _

"_What happened to the _Truth_?" Sammi couldn't help but ask. _

"_It was stolen from him by his first mate, Krycek." Skinner spat the man's name with well-deserved malice. "One night, there was a mutiny. Captain Fox was deceived by the man whom he believed to be a close friend. It was a terrible blow for him to lose his ship," Skinner murmured. "But to have a friend betray him like that…" Skinner shook his head. "It was a hard lump to swallow. Now, an already vigilant Captain Fox is more paranoid than ever before. He has learned his lesson not to share the secret location of our destinations with anyone he doesn't trust completely."_

"_Sounds familiar," Sammi muttered in a low voice to William. _

"_What was that?" Skinner barked suspiciously._

"_Nothing," Sammi said with a smile. She couldn't help but be reminded of her father and Barbossa, who had since settled their differences. All the same, it was a lesson that Sammi hoped that she would never have to learn the hard way if - no, _when_ she became a captain herself._

"_Secret destinations?" William asked Skinner, drawing the attention away from Sammi. "You aren't pirates, are you?"_

"_Not quite," Skinner answered with a chuckle. "We don't go around attacking and plundering other ships for treasure. We also don't serve anyone, like a privateer. Captain Fox holds allegiance to himself, his wife, and his crew only. I suppose we are a bit like pirates though, as we have our own quests."_

"_What kind of quests?" Sammi asked, her interested peaked. _

"_The quest for proof of the supernatural," said Skinner. "Captain Fox has found solid evidence that myths such as mermaids, Krakens, even sea goddesses actually exist. However, proof of these mysteries has always been either stolen or destroyed before he could have the findings documented. But Captain Fox won't ever give up – he wants that proof, and would do just about anything to get it. He wants to prove to all of his former colleagues that he isn't crazy, that there is more in this world than what can be proved to be true by science."_

"_He would do _anything_?" William said in a small voice. Sammi's stomach tightened as she thought of what Captain Fox would do if he discovered that he had living proof of the supernatural right here on his ship in the form of her immortal best friend. _

"_He's not above breaking the law," Skinner clarified. "And neither are we – that is how we could be classified as pirates. But we don't kill in cold blood," the burly man reassured them after seeing the panicked look on Sammi and William's faces. "No matter what he may have you believe, Captain Fox is not a heartless man – far from it. As long as you remain with us, he will keep you safe from harm on this ship." _

333

Sammi and William were extra careful after that to make sure that they kept William's immortality a secret. Sammi took on any task of William's that could result in him bleeding. Her friend obviously wasn't pleased with the special treatment, but he knew it was for his own good.

On the seventh morning of their voyage, Sammi awoke with a start. Right away she could feel that something was different, and it only took her a second to figure out what it was. The ship had stopped rocking! This could only mean that the _Liberty_ had arrived in the port the Captains Fox had said they would reach soon. Taking a quick sweep of the room, Sammi found that she and the still sleeping William were the only ones still abed. As much as she savored the closeness to her friend that the hammock allowed, she knew she had better wake him up.

"Will," she said, gently squeezing his hand. "Time to get up now." William groaned, tried to turn over, and promptly fell out of the hammock.

"Will, are you alright?!" Sammi exclaimed, trying to hide her laughter. She was concerned that he had hurt himself, but it _had_ been rather amusing to watch. Only William could be that clumsy!

"Ow!" He exclaimed, wincing as he rubbed his aching right side. "I'll live. Thanks a lot, Sammi! I see how it is – pick on the immortal boy."

"Hey, I didn't push you," she defended herself. "You rolled out all by yourself."

"Sure," William muttered, but he was smiling. His expression slowly morphed into a frown as he just realized something seemed off. "Hey, we're not moving!"

"How very observant of you," said Sammi, rolling her eyes. "We must've reached port during the night. Let's go up on deck and see it!"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" William asked dryly as he picked himself up off the floor.

"No," Sammi said, playfully as she pretended to mimic falling out of the hammock.

"I didn't think so," said William, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. He allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs by a very exuberant Sammi. On deck they found themselves face to face with the Captains Fox.

"Good morning!" Sammi said cheerfully. Her face fell as she noticed the solemn looks on their captains' faces.

"You two, in my cabin - _now_," ordered Captain Fox with an edge to his voice. Sammi gulped, as he looked rather furious at them. What had they done wrong? She and William had performed their duties most satisfactorily, and surprisingly, they hadn't gotten into any mischief. William caught her eye, and by his knotted brow, he looked as worried as she felt. The captains quickly ushered them down the stairs and inside their cabin. After the door was shut, Mrs. Captain Fox wasted no time explaining the nature of their impromptu meeting.

"We asked around port today to see if anyone was missing two boys, but no one said that they were. But we found out something even more interesting – a boy and a girl had gone missing from their family about a week ago," said the woman called Scully. "There is a very high reward out for anyone who produces the missing children - a boy named William Turner and a girl named Sammi Sparrow." Sammi laughed nervously as both captains' gaze fell on her.

"Well, isn't that something," she said brightly.

"Samantha," Captain Fox murmured. "That is your real name, isn't it?" Sammi shook her head, and the captains frowned. William could tell that they weren't fooled.

"Give it up, Sammi," he muttered. "They know." Sammi scowled at William.

"You shut it, Will!"

"Why did you try to hide this from us?" Mrs. Captain Fox asked angrily. "You two are the children of quite possibly the most well known pirates in the world! Your parents would probably blow us all to bits if they discovered you here on this ship!"

"No they wouldn't," Sammi objected.

"Our parents aren't the bloodthirsty kind of pirates," William added firmly.

"Regardless if they would or not, we're taking you home – immediately," scowled Captain Fox. "I _knew_ there was something unusual about the both of you. You will not endanger my wife or my crew any longer than necessary." His wife placed her hands on her hips and frowned at the twosome.

"Well, children? What do you have to say for yourselves? Running away from home and scaring your poor parents to death like that?" Mrs. Captain Fox asked. Sammi's stomach tingled guiltily. She hadn't really thought about how her parents would react to her being gone; the only thought that had been in her head was that she couldn't let William go alone, as she was afraid she might lose him forever.

"Please don't take us home!" William pleaded. "I can't go home, I just can't." Captain Fox raised his eyebrows.

"Did your parents abuse you?"

"No, no, nothing like that," William sniffed. "I just cause too many problems for my parents, my father especially. They'd be better off without me." Both captains frowned, for William sounded perfectly genuine. They realized that this was not a matter of petty childish egocentrism, but in fact a serious and delicate situation.

"William, come with me," Mrs. Captain Fox said softly. William backed away from her, terrified to let Sammi out of his sight, even just for a bit. "It will only be a minute. I just want to talk to you," said the woman, who smiled at him in sympathy.

"It's fine, Will," said Sammi, nodding. "It will do you good to talk to someone else besides me about your situation." She knew that William would leave the necessary details out of course, but she trusted Mrs. Captain Fox would be able to convince William that his family valued him after all; something Sammi hadn't been able to do herself no matter how hard she tried. Reluctantly, William followed Mrs. Captain Fox out of the cabin, leaving Sammi all alone with Captain Fox. She winced, expecting to be yelled at for dressing as a boy and lying. Instead, Captain Fox smiled warmly at her.

"I used to have a younger sister named Samantha. You remind me a lot of her."

"Used to?" Sammi couldn't help asking. She was still reeling with shock from seeing the man smile at her. Captain Fox's haunted eyes filled with such intense pain and guilt that Sammi was sorry she asked.

"She was taken by pirates when I was about your age. I was there, but I wasn't able to fight them off. She kept screaming my name, but there was nothing I could do to save her. I've never seen her since, and I don't know if she is dead or alive."

"I'm sorry," Sammi said quietly. "As much as I hate her some times, I would be devastated if I lost my younger sister. Are you still looking for her, on these voyages of yours?" He sighed.

"I suppose I am, even decades later. The pirates that took her, there was something unnatural about them, their superhuman strength, the way they moved. They weren't normal men - that's for sure. Ever since that day I have made it my mission in life to look for proof of the supernatural world, in hopes that it would someday lead me to find my sister. So far, I have been close, so very close to discovering the truth, but I haven't quite succeeded yet. But that is neither here or there." He gave her a half smile. "Is there anything you would like to tell me about why you ran away?"

"It was William who wanted to run away, as you probably gathered," she said. "I just went along because he's my best friend and I wouldn't let him go alone."

"Then William is very lucky to have a loyal friend such as you," Captain Fox said with an approving nod. "I suspect there is much more to the story, but if you don't feel like sharing, that's fine with me as it's not necessary that I know everything. I really like you and William, and I'll be sad to see you go home."

"Really?" Sammi asked, surprised.

"Aye," he chuckled. "I do like you, even if I don't always show it in front of my crew. I can't play favorites, you know - especially to those who came aboard illegally." He gave her a mock-stern glare, which caused her to smile. "You've been fine workers, which is certainly understandable now that I know your background. Sammi - the daughter of the great Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_." He winked at her, and Sammi giggled. "How is it having him for a father?"

"Well…" Sammi talked with Captain Fox for a good while, discussing the finer points of piracy. He asked about her father's experience with the supernatural, but Sammi didn't go into too much detail about that. She certainly wasn't going to explain the supernaturally-charged compass that was sitting in her left pocket, nor her and William's fathers' association with the sea goddess. All the same, she found Captain Fox to be rather interesting to talk with. He had a dry wit which caused Sammi to laugh more than once. Get him away from his crew, and Captain Fox was a kind man, she realized with a grin. So when Mrs. Captain Fox returned with William, Sammi was a bit disappointed that their engaging discussion had come to an end.

"How did it go?" Mrs. Captain Fox asked. Her husband grinned.

"It was almost like I had my sister back for a bit." Mrs. Captain Fox stared at Sammi with such gratitude that she was absolutely floored. It was then that Sammi realized that the woman had taken William aside not only to talk some sense into him, but to give her husband a chance to talk with her, knowing he would want to for that reason. Sammi nodded at her, moving over to towards William.

"What happened?" She pressed him as the captains put their heads together on the other side of the cabin. William shrugged.

"We talked, and she helped me see that I need to face my problems, not run from them."

"So you're okay with going back?" Sammi asked.

"I guess," said her friend. "I do kind of miss them, even though I didn't think I would."

"Me too," sighed Sammi. They embraced, much to Sammi's delight. Suddenly, the ship lurched violently, and Sammi and William were thrown to the floor. All around them, objects rattled and fell from the shelves. Maps flew off the desk, landing helter-skelter on the furniture. Rum bottles shattered and spilled their sticky contents upon the floor. Then as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

It was then that Sammi realized that William had fallen directly atop her. He blushed and stammered an apology as he managed to disentangle himself and stand up. Sammi smirked as she got to her feet. Whatever had caused the ship to lurch, she would have to thank them later. Now she had new material with which to mercilessly tease her best friend, as well as a very interesting memory.

"Stay here," Captain Fox yelled. "Bolt yourself in our cabin, and don't come out for anything. If the ship is in trouble, we'll come and get you to safety."

"Promise me you won't leave this cabin!" Mrs. Captain Fox shouted.

"We promise!" The children answered in unison.

Satisfied for now, the Captains Fox raced out of the cabin, and ran upstairs into the chaos of the deck. What they found there made their blood run cold. Every single crew member had their hands and feet bound with rope, held fast by uniformed members of the EITC. Captain Fox noticed a company ship named the _Conqueror _anchored nearby. That only meant that _he_ was here, one of Captain Fox's archenemies.

"Hello _Captain_." Mulder tensed, and spun around to face the man who had boarded his ship without warning. He was dressed in the best of finery, the buckles on his boots even gleamed golden.

"Alexander Beckett," Scully growled, intervening on her husband's behalf. (She deliberately left out the 'Lord', knowing it would irk him.) "How did you come upon us so quickly without being seen? In such a short amount of time, it's scientifically impossible for a ship to-"

"Him have _me_ – that be how." Mrs. Captain Fox's hand flew to her mouth in shock as she stared openmouthed in horror at the desceptively-beautiful being that appeared at Beckett's side.

"Calypso!" Captain Fox breathed with apprehension. He gazed at the goddess in fear, as he had encountered her once before. The sea goddess hovered over the deck, her elaborate, glittering ivory gown offsetting her ebony skin. She looked every inch the exotic temptress, Mrs. Captain Fox noted grimly.

"Fox," the goddess breathed in sultry tones. "Dear Fox, it have been _much_ too long." Calypso glided over to Captain Fox, and stroked his cheek. Captain Fox flinched, but didn't move away. He didn't want to anger the goddess in any way, as he knew of her great power and wanted to protect all who he was responsible for on the ship.

"Get your hands off my husband," Mrs. Captain Fox snarled, coming to his rescue. Although diminutive in size, the fiery red-head made her presence known, staking her claim on the love of her life. Beckett watched this development with interest.

"Ya finally got married," Calypso stated with disappointment as her eyes fell on his golden wedding band.

"If you're here for my husband, you're going to have to fight all of us!" Scully snarled. The crew yelled in agreement, as they were all very loyal to the Captains Fox.

"Fortunately fer ya, Fox be not why I here," Calypso said. Scully breathed a sigh of relief. "Another have caught mine eye, and have stolen my heart – de father of one of de chil'ren ya have here on dis ship."

"Children? We don't have any children here," Captain Fox lied.

"Do not lie before the goddess of all the seas!" Beckett yelled, striking him across the jaw. Captain Fox staggered backwards, reeling from the blow as he cried out softly in pain. His wife was somehow able to keep him upright. Flecks of blood dripped from the corner of Captain Fox's mouth as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hand.

"If ya do not give up de chil'ren, I will not hesitate ta sink dis ship," Calypso growled. The goddess floated Mrs. Captain Fox into the air, giving her a powerful shake. "And I shall take her and yer chile away from ya forever." Mulder gasped – how could she know that his wife was pregnant?! And why did she know to use that information against him while bargaining?

"No!" Captain Fox cried, gazing up at Calypso with terror. "Leave my wife and unborn child alone! I'll do it if you promise never to hurt them," he whispered brokenly.

"Good," the goddess breathed through a saccharine smile, setting Mrs. Captain Fox back down on the deck with her magical means. "I promise." Dazed from her ordeal, Scully fell into her husband's arms. After making sure she was alright and pressing a kiss to her forehead, Mulder ordered,

"Bring up the children." Byers stared at his captain in disbelief.

"Captain, you can't just turn them over to this witch!"

"I said, _bring up the children_," Captain Fox repeated through clenched teeth.

"Aye, Captain," Byers sighed hollowly, and went below to fetch Sammi and William.

333

"They should've come back by now," Sammi worried as she paced the cabin. "What do you suppose happened?!"

"I don't know," William said quietly. "But it can't be good. Whatever caused this took the crew by surprise."

"It feels just like what happens to unlucky pirate ships as of late in the stories Father tells us. I'm thinking of the worst right now, Will," said Sammi with a slight tremor in her voice. Are you?" William nodded.

"Yes." The best friends squeezed each other's hands, each feeling the other's fear. Just then the twosome heard a familiar voice – it was Byers asking to be let in.

"Should we let him in?" Sammi whispered to William, who shook his head.

"Where are the captains?" William shouted at the door.

"They're a little tied up at the moment," Byers answered truthfully. "Captain Fox sent me to get you." At that, Sammi unlocked and opened the bulky wooden door. One look at Byers' stricken face confirmed the worst for the children.

"She's come for us, hasn't she?" William asked calmly. Byers frowned.

"How did you know?" Sammi sighed.

"It doesn't matter. But I really thought Captain Fox would keep his word and protect us."

"He had no choice," Byers said softly. "I'm sorry."

In silence, he led them up onto the deck. The children were still clutching each other's hands rather tightly as they climbed to their most certain doom. Sammi's heart was pounding a million miles an hour and her palms were starting to sweat. Soon she wouldn't be able to keep hold of William's hand at all if this kept up. For some reason, that thought terrified her more than facing Calypso. Much too soon, they reached the top deck to find the entire crew tied up with rope, even the captains.

"I'm so sorry, Sammi," Captain Fox pleaded, the anguish he was feeling reflected in his eyes. The fact that he had willingly condemned two innocent children to the evil goddess would haunt him for the rest of his days. "She threatened my wife and our child."

"We understand you had no choice," William said softly and Sammi added her agreement. She couldn't help but feeling betrayed, but if she had been in Captain Fox's situation she would have done the exact same thing. After all, family comes before stowaways, even if they are children.

"My, William, how ya look like ya father." Sammi recoiled as she looked up to find the dreaded Calypso herself floating above her and William.

"Leave him alone," Sammi bravely stated as she squeezed William's hand even tighter. But Calypso merely chuckled – she would have fun with these two.

"Come along, children," smirked Lord Beckett. "We have a little family reunion planned and we don't want to be late."

"Alexander Beckett, I presume?" Sammi growled. When the man nodded, she released William's hand and flew at him with her sword. However, he calmly deflected her erratic blows, knocking the sword right out of her hand. Sammi watched with fury as it clattered to the deck.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me, spawn of Sparrow," Beckett growled, and yanked Sammi's hands behind her back. She shrieked and kicked furiously, but to no avail. She was stuck in Beckett's grasp.

"Let me go, you sick bastard!" Sammi cried. "I hate you!"

William had been trying to run to Sammi's aid for the past minute, but found himself physically unable to move. Glaring daggers at Calypso for her spell, William released a yell of frustration.

"Sammi!" He cried, straining at his unseen bonds. "Let me go, you stupid goddess!"

"Aye, we go," Calypso agreed, and floated William into the air with her. "Back to de ship!" She ordered, and the EITC soldiers obeyed, descending into the longboats with whatever treasures from the _Liberty_ they could find.

"Until we meet again, Fox," Beckett smirked as he watched his adversary squirm helplessly in his bonds. He then pushed Sammi down the steps that would take her into a longboat, climbed down himself, and gave the order to row back to the ship. It was only then that Calypso released the crew of the _Liberty_, who suddenly found themselves free again.

"Be glad I be merciful on ya souls," Calypso growled at the crew. "Goodbye, Fox." She leered suggestively at Mulder as his wife seethed. Then, with William firmly in her grasp, Calypso departed back to the _Endeavour_.

333

"Welcome ta ya new home, young William Turnah," Calypso said sweetly after she set the youth down on the deck of the EITC ship.

"My home is with my parents in St. Maarten," William said bravely as he looked around for Sammi. He spotted her in the longboat with Beckett that was just about to reach the ship.

"Truly?" Calypso asked. "If dat were ya home, den why did ya run away?"

"I don't know," he whispered. William's guilt over his immortal situation suddenly burst forth into consciousness, only this time it was tenfold. How could he have actually thought that leaving his parents would cause them less pain? He saw now that he had been incredibly stupid, and not only that, he'd dragged Sammi into this mess along with him.

"Ya parents be lookin for ya, but they won't be able ta get ya back without de _ultimate _payment," Calypso said sweetly. "Ya just tink on that fer awhile." She patted his head and left William to wallow in his sorrows as he desperately awaited Sammi's arrival. It was no secret to him that Calypso lusted after his father, and he entertained dark thoughts of just exactly what type of payment Calypso would demand in exchange for his release. Fortunately for William, it wasn't long before Lord Beckett appeared on deck, dragging Sammi roughly by the arm.

"Sammi!" William breathed, as he ran to meet her.

"Stop him," Beckett calmly ordered one of his guards. Just before William could reach her, he found himself being pulled back. He spun around and socked the guard in the nose, but another guard took the first one's place. Realizing it was useless to resist, William reluctantly let himself be held. He was stripped of his precious sword that his father had made especially for him, something that just added to his mountain of misery.

"Let him go, dammit!" Sammi cried. William had never seen his friend this angry before and he wondered what Beckett had said to her in the longboat to get her this riled up.

"You want to kill me, don't you Samantha," Beckett said in a deceptively soothing voice. "I can see the hatred in your eyes." Sammi trembled in his grasp, for she was struggling with the idea. Her parents had taught her that it was wrong to kill, even as pirates, unless it was in self defense. But Lord Beckett was as evil a man as they come, destroying the lives of pirates across the globe, all for glory. However it was his personal vendetta with the Sparrows was what irked her the most. Beckett had insulted her father and her pirate lineage so harshly that it made her want to question the 'killing in self-defense' rule.

"Sammi, don't listen to him!" William insisted. The familiar comfort of William's voice seemed to give Sammi courage, and her trembling finally ceased.

"No I don't want to kill you, Beckett," she said finally. "My _pirate_ parents raised me better than that." Beckett shrugged, as if he wasn't impressed with her answer.

"To the brig with you both, pirate scum!" the EITC Lord ordered, turning Sammi over to a guard. "Do not harm them – I need them in perfect health to bargain with." William and Sammi locked eyes – it would be terrible to be trapped in the dark brig, but they would at least get to be left alone with each other for company. Beckett, unfortunately, realized this as well. "Put them in separate cells," he added coolly.

"No!" Sammi and William cried in unison, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Beckett then retreated to his cabin, remarking that he had more important things to take care of than pirate children. The guards shoved Sammi, and then William down the steps and into the confines of the dank hold. Sure enough, there were two empty cells available on other sides of the room, Sammi noted dully. William was thrown into one, and she in the other. One of the guards would be left with them on duty, so they couldn't even talk of escape. But before the senior guard left, he decided to torment the children with the details of Beckett and Calypso's evil plan for their parents.

"We're headed for Shipwreck Island, where your parents are convening the Brethren Court as we speak," said the EITC soldier. "Once we arrive, Lord Beckett will bring them here, and they can parlay with Calypso for your release. But they won't give you up so easily. Beckett has wanted to destroy Jack Sparrow for years, and now he finally has the chance to do it! I overheard Calypso and Beckett as they brainstormed plenty of ideas of how to torture Sparrow. I'm not sure what their final decision was, however, branding your mum as a pirate was at the top of the list." Sammi gasped in horror, and the guard paused to let that sink in.

"You're lying," William said automatically, even though he was positive the man spoke the truth.

"I don't think so, young Turner," the guard said quietly. "But it gets even better when it comes to _your_ parents. You see, there is only one price that Calypso will pay for your release; your father. _Forever_."

"No!" William yelled. "She can't! She wouldn't!"

"I think you know the answer to that question," said guard said coldly. "Enjoy your stay with us." And then he was gone. The guard's clattering footsteps echoed as he ascended the stairs, and then faded away. Sammi's stomach was twisted into knots, all thanks to Beckett's cruel plan. True, she was very concerned for her parents, but she knew that if it came to it, her mother could endure a pirate brand. After all, that pain was only temporary. Her father would eventually be able to deal with a mortal enemy such as Beckett, especially if he had the backing of the Brethren Court.

She was much more anxious about Calypso's idea of bargaining for William. Will for William? What kind of an insane and unfair trade was that? Sammi couldn't imagine what Elizabeth Turner would do if faced with that situation. Would she save her son, and give her husband to the sea goddess to remain on earth for eternity? Or keep her husband, as they had already been separated for a decade, leaving William with Calypso because he was immortal anyway? Sammi knew it would destroy her if Elizabeth chose to leave her best friend with the goddess. William! If she was feeling this bad, imagine how horribly he must be hurting inside? Oh, how Sammi wished she could go to him!

"Sammi, I'm so sorry," William called out with a shaky voice. "This is my all my fault! If I hadn't wanted to run away, none of this would have happened!" Suddenly Sammi had a brilliant idea of how she could get to comfort William. All depended on if the guard was dumb enough for it to work…

"William, I miss my parentsssssssss!" She wailed, crying quite loudly for the guard's benefit. "What if I never see them or my siblings again? That would be awwwwwwwwwwwwwful."

"Shut up, you stupid girl," growled the guard. "Do you want the entire ship to hear?" Sammi smirked inwardly – it was working! All she had to do was continue to annoy him out of his mind.

"I wanna go hoooooooooome!" She cried. "This isn't fair! I want my sword and my books and my dog Tim..." Sammi could've sword she heard a small snort of laughter coming from the other cell, for William knew very well that the Sparrows didn't have a dog. Good – Sammi needed to distract him from the situation with his parents if this were to work. Before Sammi's cries grew too imaginative, William decided to help her out.

"Sammi, please be quiet!" He insisted. "We don't want to get in trouble."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, pounding her fists on the floor in a perfect imitation of Teague's tantrums when he'd been two. For the first time, the guard looked worried.

"Please shut up?" The man tried nicely, but Sammi didn't let up her screaming. Covering his ears, the guard hurried past Sammi until he reached William's cell.

"Can you tell me how to get her to be quiet?" He asked desperately. "I'll be disciplined if they hear her yelling for too long." William shrugged.

"Don't ask me – I tried."

"There must be something you can do!" The stricken guard insisted. William frowned.

"I can't think of anything!" The guard was looking quite panicked by this point, much to William's enjoyment.

"Think harder!" The guard cried. William chewed on his lower lip.

"Well, maybe you could…no that won't work," he sighed. "Forget I said anything."

"What! Tell me!" The guard urged.

"You could put me in her cell," William suggested. "I think she'd quiet down if I was there to talk some sense into her."

"Done," cried the guard. He unlocked William's cell, and let the boy out. Holding William with his left hand, the guard used his right to unlock Sammi's cell. Then he forced William inside, and locked him in with her. Immediately, William went to Sammi's side. He helped her sit up and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sammi, we'll get out of this somehow," William said with as much enthusiasm as he truly felt, which was not much. Sammi had decided she had performed enough, and her cries subsided as quickly as they had begun.

"Thank you," the guard sighed. "Now maybe I can get some sleep." Sammi and William watched as the guard took his navy coat off and rested his back against the hold's wall, using the coat as a pillow. Soon they could hear snores, and they breathed sighs of relief.

"Oh William, I'm so glad it worked," Sammi whispered. William's face fell as Calypso's bargain was brought to the foreground of his consciousness.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered back. "God, Sammi, I messed up so badly."

"William, you can't blame yourself..." Sammi began.

"But if I hadn't left-" Sammi shushed him.

"Thank you. Didn't someone ever teach you not to interrupt when others are talking? Your impeccable manners are slipping, Mr. Turner." William tried to give her a smile, but came out as more of a grimace. "Anyway, what I was going to say is that Calypso would've found you eventually. This would've happened regardless if you decided to run away or not."

"You think so?" He asked. Sammi nodded grimly.

"I know so. Calypso would stop at nothing to, well, to…" She trailed off, not knowing where she was going with this.

"She would stop at nothing to take my father as her own," William said bitterly. "It's not fair! Why does she have to want him? There are thousands of other _willing_ men who would gladly spend their time with an immortal goddess."

"I don't know, Will," Sammi said softly.

"He's going to be so angry with me, Sammi," William sniffed, and then he burst into tears. "I've let him down, I've let Mum down, I-I've let you down," he cried.

"Never," Sammi soothed. "We all make mistakes. You've never once let me down, Will. You're the best friend in the whole world."

"But your mum is going to be tortured because of me, and maybe your father too!" William exclaimed, wiping his eyes.

"Don't forget that my father is probably working on freeing us as we speak," Sammi reminded him. "Once he hears what Calypso had planned, I'll bet he'll be able to find a loophole in the plan somewhere. One can only hope, right?" William snorted.

"Hope? I haven't had any hope for a long time. Why does everything always happen to me? Why were my parents separated for ten years? Why did I have to be born immortal and not know it?!" William cried. "Maybe if…"

"You know, maybe I'm immortal and I don't know it as well," interrupted Sammi. She wasn't getting through to him - that much was clear. So she decided to use another approach.

"What do you mean?" William asked, in spite of himself.

"Well, my father does believe that he is God incarnate," Sammi reminded him with a wink. "He even convinced the entire Pelegostos tribe that it was so."

"Yeah, and look where it got him," William chuckled softly. "Tied onto a spit, and roasted over an open fire – until my father helped rescue him." He gave Sammi a tentative smile. She grinned back.

"Don't give up hope just yet, Will," she said, snuggling closer to his warmth. "I know things look terrible right now, but we may all survive this somehow."

"But Calypso said either me or my father!" Will reminded her. "How are we both to survive that?"

"My father says that even when a situation seems impossible, a solution will eventually present itself," said Sammi. William gave her another small smile.

"You're amazing, Sammi. Even when we're in a situation like this, you still keep your sense of optimism. I love that about you."

"It's a Sparrow thing; we can't help it," Sammi replied, but inside she was eagerly celebrating William's compliment. She wished that the words 'that' and 'about' had been left out of the last sentence, but one can't have everything.

"I'm sorry I've been so weak and everything," William sighed, realizing he was still being cradled in Sammi's arms. "I should be comforting you, not the other way around." He tried to pull away but Sammi wouldn't allow it, for once not because of her own selfish reasons. She knew in her heart that William needed her much more than she needed him right now, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Stay. In times like these, the rules don't apply. I promise I won't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay," he answered sheepishly. "Thanks, Sammi."

"Not a problem," she yawned. "What are best friends for?" William yawned too, and soon he had fallen asleep against her, exhausted from the entire ordeal. Sammi, however, couldn't fall asleep although she desperately wanted to. She was too worried about what would happen when Elizabeth had to make her decision between her husband and her son.

Sammi rationalized that she had nothing to worry about. Elizabeth would do the noble thing and trade her husband's life for her son's. It was what every mother would do, regardless of the love they felt for the father. Elizabeth would pick William over Will. Wouldn't she?

On the other hand, Elizabeth had such an incredible, deep love for Will that Sammi couldn't see her giving him up so easily. Suppose she took the selfish route and kept Will instead? But Sammi couldn't see Will being fine with letting his son stay with Calypso while he ran free. Surely he would talk some sense into Elizabeth if she made the wrong choice?

William was right – it wasn't fair that Elizabeth would have to pick at all. Sammi had told William that a solution often presented itself, which she still believed could happen. The problem was, usually by now she could figure out exactly what that solution would be. She hoped that when her father arrived to save her that he would be able to think of something to save both father and son. Consumed by her worries, Sammi drifted off to sleep with William's arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

End Ch. 33

A/N: I'd like to ask you to **not **to mention what you think the solution is to the Will and William dilemma in a review. You can PM me and tell me there, but if by chance you do guess correctly, I wouldn't want the rest of my readers to be spoiled for the ending. Thanks!

Next chapter we visit the Brethren Court, and return to the POV's of Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Ana. I'm not sure if I'll do a full, crazy Brethren Court scene like they had in the movie, just because I wasn't the biggest fan of that part. But if enough people insist in their reviews, then I will do it. This chapter was just a warm up for the drama in the next, so ye be warned! I thought that I'd only need one more chapter to end it, but actually I'll need two. So you have more to look forward to! ;) Hope any fans of the X-Files got a laugh out of all the references to the show that I snuck in there. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone. Have a fabulous day.

-Latebloomer


	34. Hope Fades Part I

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Before anyone else asks, NO I'm not going to extend AMTHGF any longer, and YES I will be writing a sequel! For more information regarding the sequel, please visit my profile. Thank you.

So I decided split this chapter up into two parts, I hope you don't mind. I just thought you might want to take a breather in the middle, due to the intensity of the subject matter. Enjoy both updates, mates!

Ch. 34: Hope Fades - Part I

_Creeeeak! Sammi jerked awake to jingling of keys and the harsh, grating sound of several EITC soldiers sliding her iron cell door open. _

"_Wake up, pirate brats," called the unmistakably cold voice of Lord Alexander Beckett. William tensed behind her, prepared to defend his best friend bare handed, if necessary._

"_Come come, Sparrow, we haven't got all day," Beckett drawled impatiently, beckoning Sammi to leave the cell. Sammi glared at him, but before she could lose her temper William murmured,_

"_It's alright; I'll be right behind you." Comforted by his words, Sammi decided it was best to obey Beckett, for now at least. William followed her, but at the last second, the door was abruptly slammed in William's face. _

"_What are you doing?" William yelled in horror, clutching the bars so tightly that his knuckles turned white._

"_Let him out!" Sammi cried, resolving not to break down in front of Beckett. He wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _

"_No, I don't think so," Beckett said with a sneer. "In fact, I recall ordering the two of you to be placed in separate cells!" Beckett glowered at last night's sentry, who paled at being caught disobeying his lordship's orders. "So I came to rectify the situation." Before she knew what was happening, Beckett grabbed Sammi and roughly threw her at a pair of solemn-faced soldiers. "Take her away to my cabin, and lock her in!" He ordered. _

"_No, please!" William cried. "Let me stay with her. Sammi!" He watched in horror as the soldiers clapped Sammi's wrists in irons._

"_William!" She called frantically, struggling in vain to free herself. Sammi considered herself to be a courageous girl, but being locked alone and helpless in Beckett's cabin with no means to defend herself was a situation that absolutely terrified her. Who knew what he would do to a girl her age? The thought of being at the complete mercy of the man that loathed her father contributed to her wild, erratic panic. She shrieked in fury, flailing her arms and legs about in an attempt to get free._

"_Sammi!" William reached out his arms through the cell bars, as if reaching for her. Somehow, Sammi was able to twist away from her captors and grab William's hands. Her best friend clasped them fiercely, but the soldiers soon regained their hold on Sammi and ripped them apart. Sammi was still screaming for William as the soldiers carried her away from her friend, and out of sight…_

"Ana! Wake up, love."

Anamaria Sparrow gasped, opening her eyes to find her pirate staring down at her with worry etched into the features of his handsome tanned face. Images of her screaming daughter being wrenched away from William still danced before her eyes, even as they adjusted to the candlelight. Indeed, she was very relieved to find that she was safe in her bed on the _Pearl_ with Jack.

She remembered them docking in Shipwreck Cove. It had taken several days for the _Pearl_ to reach the clandestine pirate fortress, and she had been dismayed to hear that all of the Pirate Lords had not yet arrived. Much to her fury, she had been forced to wait three more days until the Brethren Court could be convened. It was not in Ana's nature to sit idly while her daughter was missing, but Jack had somehow convinced her that it was the best option they had.

Ana tried to tell herself that what she'd just experienced had been just a dream, but then she recalled that her eldest daughter and William really were gone. Understandably, the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd felt during her nightmare returned.

"Jack! I…" Ana trailed off, still breathing hard. She shivered against him as he held her to his lean form. "I dreamed about them!" Jack did not need to ask whom she was referring to. Sammi and William had been the only thing on their minds for the past week, save for the fact that their youngest still burned with a mild fever.

"What happened?" He whispered. She explained to him what she'd seen as he did his best to soothe her racing heart, gently worshipping her neck with his lips.

"Jack, what if it's true?" Ana worried after a long silence. "What if Beckett _does_ have them?" Jack sighed, encircling her with his strong arms.

"Then we would have to think of a way to get them back. We could do it – I've already bested one Beckett, remember?" She repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Even during grave moments, such as these, Jack couldn't resist bragging about his previous deeds.

"But what about Calypso?" Ana reminded him. "Wherever Beckett is, surely she is near."

"It's true," Jack admitted. "These days, you don't often find one without the other. But I don't see Calypso having a reason to keep Sammi from us. With the backing of the court, I could deal with Beckett."

"But what about William!" Ana sniffed. "Calypso certainly has a reason to hold onto _him_." Jack's reply was bleak.

"If Calypso has indeed captured William, then I'm afraid our days left with Will are numbered." Ana shook her head in horror.

"Jack, we can't let that happen!" She cried as he stared at her with sad, dark eyes. Ana knew that Jack would miss his friend Will very much if Calypso demanded the worst from the Turners. "Elizabeth would die if she lost him again," she added, her voice quavering in terror. In her mind, Ana imagined herself and Jack instead of Will and Elizabeth in that very situation, which caused tears to gather in her eyes. Saving her son Teague, but losing _Jack_? That would be unthinkable!

"So she should just leave her son with Calypso, then?" Jack spoke bitterly, raising his eyebrows at his lovely life-partner.

"No!" Ana took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I don't know how one could choose between their lover and their son! Jack, this is going to sound terrible, but I'm so glad that this isn't going to happen to us."

"We truly are peas in a pod, love," Jack said with a sigh as he nuzzled her neck. "I was just thinking the exact same thing." The Sparrows drifted off into an uneasy sleep, each anxious of what would transpire the next day during the meeting of the Fifth Brethren Court.

333

The next morning, the Turners and the Sparrows rose early to prepare themselves for the pirate gathering. For the occasion, Jack exchanged his ratty, faded bandana for a brand-new crimson one, much to Ana's delight. As Ana rooted around for something suitable to wear, Jack assured her that whatever she chose would be fine, as long as it wasn't too revealing. After dodging a slap, he went on to say that he didn't want the other pirate lords to ogle her assets. Ana chortled at that, declaring that even though there wasn't much there, the pirates could look all they wanted. However, she reminded Jack that every male pirate would know that she was with him, and only him. His expression grew smug after that, and not another word was said on the subject.

In the Turners' cabin, Elizabeth dressed in her oriental finery that she had saved from her time as captain of the _Empress_. Her husband assured her that she still looked every inch a pirate king, and gorgeous to boot. Will had not thought to bring along any clothing that he deemed impressive, but Elizabeth placated his worries saying that he would look impressive just as long as he wore his bandana. He rolled his eyes at that, but any further arguing to be done was interrupted by the arrival of their children.

"Mum, Father, we want to go too!" Dani cried, attaching herself to Elizabeth's leg. Will protested as James gave him the same treatment, reminding his children that they were to stay on the ship with Faith and the crew.

"Children, you know that we can't take you with us," Elizabeth patiently reminded them, slowly heading for the door dragging her daughter along with her.

"Your mother's right," Will added. "Not only would it be much too dangerous, but children aren't allowed to be present at the Brethren Court." Dani frowned at her father.

"Does it say that in the Code?" Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances, deciding that a little white lie in this case would be best.

"Yes!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Oh," James sighed dejectedly. By this time, the children had detached themselves from their parents, and the group made their way up onto the top deck of the _Pearl_. While they enjoyed the cool breezes, Will and Elizabeth amusedly watched Jack and Ana deal with their children over the same issue.

"...five is old enough to go!" Teague argued with his parents.

"You can't stop us," cried Eva, her fists clenched at her sides. Her fever had since broken, and she seemed as temperamental as usual. Jack and Ana stared at one another, each secretly wanting the other to handle the dilemma. Apparently Jack lost the staring contest because he knelt down to his son's level to talk to him face to face.

"Teague, remember what we talked about before," said Jack. "I need you to do whatever your mother and I tell you to do, so we can get Sammi and William back."

"Even when you make me miss out on something fun?" Teague's lower lip was quivering at this point.

"Aye, even then," Jack said solemnly. "I remember you promising me to look after the younger ones."

"You're right – I did," Teague mumbled.

"So will you stay with Faith until we come back, and not give her trouble?"

"Yes, Father." Jack held out his hand, and Teague shook it. Jack smiled and then ruffled his son's thick black hair.

"Then we have an accord. Say goodbye to your mum, now." Both Teague and Eva latched on to Anamaria as if they would never let go, but they finally did. The Turners were also bidding their children goodbye for the morning.

"Be good for Faith, Dani." Elizabeth insisted. "Play nicely with Teague and Eva!"

"Jamie… behave!" Will ordered with a mock-stern voice, causing his youngest to giggle. "Honestly, James. Please treat Faith well."

"We will!" The children chorused. Will hugged his children goodbye before they raced over to where Faith stood by the love of her life, Captain Teague. The grizzled old pirate murmured something in the silver-haired woman's ear, causing her to blush a bit.

As soon as the Sparrow children joined Faith, she graced all four of them with a promising smile. The former healer squeezed Captain Teague's hands in reassurance that all would go well during the meeting. After assuring the parents that their children were in good hands, Faith led four of them below decks to entertain them for awhile with some of her enchanting stories.

Finally, the adults were free to leave the ship. Munching on a green apple, Barbossa disembarked first, followed by Elizabeth, Will, Ana, and Jack, with Captain Teague bringing up the rear. As the pirates made their way through the bustling town of Shipwreck, Teague reflected on a conversation that he'd had with Faith the previous night.

Captain Teague had confessed to his love that he was afraid he already knew what the pirate lords would decide to do about the Calypso issue. He'd said that he'd sell his guitar if the pirate lords didn't decide to do whatever it took to make Calypso leave them alone, which would undoubtedly result in handing over Will Turner to the sea goddess. Faith had thought on that for a bit, and she suggested that he remind the court what Will had done for all of them. She also had said for him to give the court a reason to keep Will around, and to look for a different solution to their 'goddess problem'. Teague had seen the wisdom in his lover's words, and he had told her so with a kiss.

As the pirates entered the chamber where the meeting was to be held, Captain Teague was confident that he'd figured out a way to make Will an vital commodity to the court. He watched as the nine pirate lords thrust their swords into the battered old globe one by one as a symbol of temporary peace and unity. The old pirate took a seat near the back of the room, where he would stay until he deemed it necessary to make his presence known.

Jack and Anamaria took seats at the table next to Will and Elizabeth, who had their heads bent in discussion. Ana couldn't help noticing that the Asian pirate lord was not the elderly Mistress Ching that she had expected, but instead a fetching young woman, who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Jack and Will. Gracing the woman with an icy stare, Ana consciously scooted closer to Jack, who had graced the woman with a flirtatious grin. Turning to Elizabeth to see if she had observed this new development, Ana found Elizabeth to be pointing out the unfamiliar members of the court to Will, who hadn't attended the last meeting.

"…are nine pirate lords," said Elizabeth. "As you know, I'm the Lord of the South China Sea, Jack is Lord of the Caribbean Sea, and Barbossa is-"

"The Lord of the Caspian Sea," Will finished for her. "I know that." He made a face. "But what about the others?"

"We have Captian Ramon Villanueva, Lord of the Adriatic Sea. He is the son of the late Eduardo Villanueva who attended the last court," said Elizabeth, pointing out the portly Spaniard.

"And the woman next to him?"

"That is Mistress Zhen Liang." It was then that Elizabeth realized that the pirate lord in question was in fact staring at her husband. As usual, Will appeared not to notice. She sent a mix between a smile and grimace in Mistress Liang's general direction, and the woman thankfully averted her eyes from Will.

"I thought that the pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean's name was Ching," Will said, gracing Elizabeth with an expression of adorable confusion.

"It was," his wife answered. "Mistress Liang is her daughter, but she has been since married. She took the position when her mother passed away several months ago." Elizabeth quickly moved on to the next pirate lord.

"This man there is Sundar Sumbhajee, the Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean." Will thoughtfully chewed on his lower lip.

"Is he the son of Sri Sumbhajee?" Elizabeth giggled and shook her head.

"No. Sundar is Sri's nephew. Sri wasn't exactly capable of having sons." Will raised his eyebrows at that.

"Oh!" He said in realization, chuckling at the poor man's plight. "Are any of the members the original ones besides you, Jack, and Barbossa?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, but we have one more successor, Gregoire Chevalle. He's the son of the first Capitane Chevalle, and Lord of the Mediterranean Sea." Will snorted a bit when he saw the man's face was powdered, and that he wore more makeup than he'd ever seen his wife wearing.

"Do you think he overdoes it?" Will asked with a wink.

"Indeed. No man can pull off make-up," said Elizabeth, shaking her head.

"Unless it's me, of course," said Jack, butting in to their conversation.

"Jaaaack!" Ana sighed with exasperation.

"What?" He cried. "My kohl looks sensational today!" Elizabeth begrudgingly noticed that it did succeed in making Jack seem extra fierce, as if he were wearing ceremonial paint before rushing into the thick of battle.

"Alright, Jack, you can pull it off," Elizabeth admitted. "But only you, and certainly not Capitan Chevalle."

"So there are only two other original members of the court left?" Will asked, wanting to move past the subject of make-up.

"Aye. We have Gentleman Jocard, Lord of the Atlantic Ocean," said Jack, gesturing towards the wizened African pirate who was dressed in the traditional garb of his homeland. "He's getting on in his years, though."

"So is Ammand," Elizabeth observed, indicating the scowling, aged corsair. "He's Lord of the Black Sea, and there couldn't be a more appropriate title for that man." Will's eyes widened as he felt Ammand's brutal gaze fall on him. He nodded at the Arab pirate, who eventually turned his gaze elsewhere. Will then motioned for Elizabeth could lean closer so he could tell her something privately.

"Elizabeth, I have noticed that the pirates keep staring at me from time to time," Will mumbled. "Did I do something to offend them?" Elizabeth just shook her head, marveling at the density of Will Turner. Did he truly not know how famous he was? How his rightful and just captaining of the _Dutchman_ had affected all of these pirates' lives for the better? Or how their remarkable love story had circulated across the globe, causing sympathy for pirates everywhere?

"Oh, Will, what am I to do with you?" She said tenderly, unable to keep from smiling. Elizabeth's heart constricted as Will's eyes locked with her own. Even many years later after they were affianced, he could still affect her with a single glance. "You served as the good captain of the _Dutchman_ for ten years. These pirates are in your debt! You are their hero. Did you ever think of that?"

"No," Will said sheepishly as he blushed a bit. "My mind is often elsewhere nowadays, and my thoughts rest on my son, wherever he is." If they had been anywhere else, she would've kissed him. Instead she held his hand under the table.

"They'll help us find him and Sammi, I just know it," Elizabeth said, as much for her benefit as it was for her husband's.

"Elizabeth, you should call them to order," Jack suggested in a low voice. "We should start this thing now, before any fights break out." He gestured to Villanueva, who was engaged in a heated debate with Chevalle.

"Right," said Elizabeth steeling her features in what she hoped came off as fierce. She sent Will a look that said 'here goes nothing'. Standing up from her chair, Elizabeth determinedly faced the ragtag group of pirates, who seemed oblivious to her sudden movement.

"Esteemed colleagues," she began, "As your reigning Pirate King, I welcome you all to the fifth meeting of the Brethren Court!" Cheers rang out as the pirates turned their attention to their leader.

"As all of you know, Calypso and Lord Alexander Beckett of the EITC has been ravaging our ships and taking the lives of our fellow pirates," she cried, the volume and strength of her voice increasing with each word. The pirate lords and their entourages murmured loudly in agreement at that. Many of them had lost friends or family to the recent attacks, and were bent on revenge against the evil duo.

"Now that we are all here, we can come to a consensus about –" Elizabeth trailed off, hearing someone insistently clear their throat. She watched in astonishment as Captain Teague slowly crept toward the front of the room, stopping beside her.

"My apologies, Mrs. Turner," Teague said gruffly. "But I have a matter to speak of that cannot wait." As if on cue, two of Barbossa's hardiest crew members struggled through the doorway, carrying the ancient and most weathered Pirata Codex. They thumped it on the table, causing a cloud of dust to erupt. Elizabeth's eyes widened, for she now understood what Captain Teague intended to do. Why he deemed it necessary to carry this out now was beyond her, but she knew that it was wise to trust his judgment.

"My friends, I'm afraid that the time is come for me to retire from my position as Keeper of the Code," announced the old captain. Many of the astonished pirates turned to their neighbors to discuss this most unexpected announcement, although several pirates didn't look at all surprised by the announcement. Teague had told Jack who had told Ana beforehand. Elizabeth herself had been expecting it, as the old pirate's strength wasn't what it used to be at seventy-one. Besides Barbossa, the only one of their close nit group who seemed shocked by Teague's announcement was Will.

"Order!" Elizabeth bellowed after a bit, wondering if she'd have to bang her fist on the table to get their attention. Luckily, the pirates soon quieted down – for the most part. There were still some scattered mutterings in the crowd but Elizabeth chose to ignore them. "Captain Teague, have you made your decision as to who to nominate to follow you?" He smiled warmly at her, the corners of his wrinkled mouth turning upward as he gave her a secret wink.

"I have. In my humble opinion, there is no one who has earned this position other than the former captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, Will Turner." Teague chuckled softly to himself as he watched the shock register on both Elizabeth and Will's faces. It was worth not telling them beforehand for this reason alone! However, Teague knew that it was best that their surprise would be genuine, lest the other pirate lords believe that Will was in on the nomination. "Mr. Turner, do you accept this nomination?" Will blinked. He was caught completely off guard by this generous offer. Sneaking a glance at Elizabeth, who shrugged slightly, Will knew that it was completely his decision.

"Aye, I accept," Will stated firmly, drawing on the authoritative captain voice he hadn't used in awhile. Teague nodded at him.

"Good. All in favor of Will Turner becoming the next Keeper say 'aye'!"

A resounding 'aye' was heard throughout the chamber. The vote was unanimous, much to the bewilderment of Will. He couldn't understand why they would want him, a man who had little experience with true pirating. Teague grinned at his successor, knowing that he had made the perfect choice.

"Well done, Will," Teague said softly. Will stood up from his seat to shake his predecessor's hand.

"Thank you for this honor," the new Keeper of the Code said, nodding at Captain Teague before he turned back to his audience. "I promise to guard this Code to the best of my ability – thank you." Will hurriedly sat back down next to Elizabeth, the tips of his ears flaming red. Only his wife picked up that he was embarrassed about an honor being bestowed upon him when he didn't feel like he'd earned it. Elizabeth pursed her lips – she would have to have a good talk with her husband when the court took a break.

"Does anyone have anything else to say before we begin?" the Pirate King asked the court. The pirate lords chuckled but no one spoke up, much to Elizabeth's relief.

"Then I say we devote this time to finding a solution about the EITC and Calypso that will benefit _all_ of us. Who is first?" Elizabeth asked. Villaneuva, Chevalle, Barbossa, and Ammand all started shouting at once. The Pirate King sighed – it was going to be a _long_ meeting.

333

"Whew, it was hot in there!" Will gasped as he escorted Elizabeth out of the meeting chamber. "And we're nowhere close to finishing! Are all of the meetings this mad?" Jack nodded grimly.

"At least _this _time no one has gotten killed." Ana and Will exchanged wide eyed looks, as they had never attended a gathering such as this.

"I can't believe you were made Keeper, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, giving him a peck on the cheek. Will glanced over at Captain Teague, who was conversing with Barbossa across the room. He still didn't understand why he was the first choice, but decided to put that out of his mind for now.

"I can't believe it either," Will admitted to the amusement of the Sparrows. "Wait, you knew!"

"Aye, we knew," chuckled Jack. "We had to find a way to get you involved somehow, didn't we?" But Jack's thoughts grew dim – the suggestion of bargaining with Calypso to get her to leave the pirate ships alone had already been tossed around in the meeting. He knew there was only one thing that Calypso would accept, which according to Jack would be an unacceptable trade. Jack only hoped that the pirate lords would see it that way as well, now that Will was officially one of them…

The foursome chatted together for awhile until Elizabeth deemed that they'd had a sufficient break.

333

Approximately half an hour later, Elizabeth called the pirate lords back to the meeting chamber. She had planned earlier with Jack that the first order of business would be to alert the court of the missing Sparrow and Turner children and to ask for their support and aid. It wasn't long before the pirates had taken their seats at the table and were listening to their Pirate King call the meeting back order.

"Captain Sparrow, you had something to say before we began?" Elizabeth nodded at Jack, who immediately took the floor.

"While your minds are stewing over the Calypso issue, I have come before you to draw your attention to a problem of a different sort," Jack began. Ana glared at him, clearly meaning for him to spit the news out already.

"Well it's like this." Jack winced, knowing that what he would say next would make him look like a very irresponsible parent. "My young daughter Samantha, and the Turners' son William have gone missing and we'd like your help in finding them."

"I think I might be able to help you there," drawled a hauntingly familiar voice. Jack spun around to find the smartly dressed Lord Alexander Beckett standing in the doorway to the chamber. Elizabeth automatically grabbed Will's hand under the table as she digested the nasty implications of Beckett's words. The tension in the room increased tenfold as the pirates reached for their spare weapons. Every single one of them desperately wished to kill the head of the EITC forone reason or another.

"Put your weapons away," Beckett calmly instructed. "I am alone, or as alone as one can be when they are in the favor of the sea goddess." Every single pirate graced him with a steely glare, but they knew that they could not harm Beckett at the moment – not when he had Calypso's protection.

"How did ye get in here?" Barbossa demanded. "This place is crawling with guards." Beckett sneered at him.

"They let me in, once I reminded them of my affiliation with Calypso. But don't worry, my quarrel isn't with you, Barbossa. I have only come for four of you – my favorite pirate couples William and Elizabeth Turner, and Jack and Anamaria Sparrow." Beckett fixed his angry eyes on Jack, who calmly stared him down.

"Why should we go with you?" Jack asked pleasantly, but Ana knew his outward shell was just a front. She could feel his leg shaking nervously against her.

"So that you can parlay with Calypso and I for your children's lives!" Beckett snarled. Elizabeth clutched Will's hand harder as she thought of her sweet, innocent boy being captured and held by Beckett and Calypso. Will squeezed her hand back, a silent promise that he would do everything that he could to support her through this madness. He too was thinking of his son and his old guilt returned.

"I knew he'd have a good reason," Jack remarked with a grimace. He tried not to dwell on the fact that this monster was in fact holding his precious daughter prisoner. The foursome knew that they had no other choice but to go with Beckett if they wanted to save their children. As if in a trance, Ana, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will rose from their seats, surrendered their weapons as demanded, and followed Beckett out the door, much to the remaining pirate lords' confusion.

33

Beckett led the Turners and Sparrows out of the building, and through the winding streets of Shipwreck. Passerby thought it was very odd indeed to see four pirates being escorted by a top official of the EITC. It didn't seem as though the pirates were his prisoner, more like they were about to join him for a spot of tea. After what seemed like a lifetime to the frantic parents, the EITC bigwig led the foursome onto the _Conqueror_. It took much effort for both mothers not to call out for their children the second they climbed aboard the enemy galleon, but somehow they managed.

"Where are they?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Below," was all that Beckett said, taking them down the stairs, stopping at his cabin. He unlocked the door to reveal a handcuffed Sammi hankering in a corner. Jack and Ana sighed with relief at seeing their daughter, who didn't seem outwardly hurt apart from a small gash on her forehead. Will and Elizabeth looked around the cabin in vain for William, but found that he was not in the room.

"Mum! Father!" Sammi gasped in surprise. She did her best to stand up with her hands bound.

"Sammi!" Both Sparrows cried and rushed toward their daughter, but Beckett called them back.

"Don't go near her," he ordered, waving his pistol at them. Jack shook with fury, his anger bottling up inside at Beckett for denying him the one thing that he wanted to do, which was to gather his little girl in his arms and never let her go.

"Sammi, did he hurt you?" Ana asked, with a tremor in her voice. Sammi knew exactly what Ana was implying, and she wasn't surprised it had crossed her mother's mind. _She_ certainly had wondered if Beckett would come in and take advantage of her while she had been shut up in his cabin all day.

"No," she said firmly. Ana hugged Jack in almost giddy relief, for she was remembering the horrid circumstances of her sister's death. She was so grateful that that experience hadn't happened to Sammi.

"God, woman!" Beckett sniffed disapprovingly at the insinuation. "What kind of man do you think I am?"

"You're not a man – you're a monster," Jack growled. "Now release her."

"No," Beckett said predictably.

"Where is William?" Elizabeth cried during the lull in the conversation.

"Beckett, you _must_ take us to our son!" Will demanded through clenched teeth.

"Not just yet," Beckett drawled. "First I will deal with you, Sparrow." He smirked at Jack as he motioned with his gun for the adults to sit up against the wall facing Sammi. They did so reluctantly, having no other choice. Jack doubted he'd felt as utterly helpless as he did right now, and it frustrated him to no end! Somehow, he had to think of a plan to get everyone he cared about off of Beckett's ship and in one piece… and they hadn't even located William! So Jack bargained with the only thing he had – himself.

"Here I am, Alexander," Jack said wearily. "You can do whatever you wish with me, kill me, torture me – I don't care as long as you let the rest of them go." Beckett pretended to mull it over.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't accept your offer, Sparrow." Beckett sounded genuinely sorry about it, which spurred Sammi into action. She hadn't forgotten what the EITC guard had said that Beckett planned to do once he had her parents on board.

"Father, he means to-"

"Shut up!" Beckett yelled, training his gun on Sammi. "Don't think I won't kill you just because you're still a child."

"Sammi, don't!" Ana and Jack both cried. Sammi wisely kept her mouth shut, much to the relief of her parents.

"That's better," smirked Beckett, aiming his weapon back at the adults. "I wouldn't want her to spoil the surprise! You see, Sparrow, I don't wish to kill or torture you because I know that wouldn't be the worst thing I could do to you." Jack's eyes betrayed his fear for a moment before he could come up with a witty remark.

"What else is left then? Locking me in a closet full of rum bottles just inches out of my reach?" Beckett laughed.

"No! I'll hurt someone you care about instead!" Beckett knew that he had indeed made the correct choice of punishment when Jack paled considerably.

"Now see here, Beckett, you don't want to be doing that." Beckett's response was to step forward, grab Ana's arm, and haul her to her feet. Ana didn't try to move away with a gun in her face, as much as she was repulsed by the man's icy touch. Beckett trained his pistol on Ana, pressing the cool muzzle to her forehead. Sammi whimpered in the corner, hardly daring to watch Beckett with her mother.

"You see, Sparrow, I now hold the life of your precious love in my hands," the EITC Lord taunted. Will held Elizabeth close as they helplessly watched Beckett threaten their friend. "Just how valuable is she to you?"

"She's _everything_ to me." Jack's voice broke as he stood up slowly to reason with Beckett. The evil man's smirk widened as he saw how his actions were affecting his enemy. Ana tried to smile at Jack to reassure him, but she couldn't do it. She quivered against her captor as she thought of leaving Jack. Her heart racing, she couldn't stop the panic that spread throughout her body. This was much too soon to die! She had so much more life to live, life that was supposed to be spent with Jack, her family, and her friends.

"Beg for her life, Sparrow," Beckett commanded, his eyes glinting ferociously. "On your knees." Jack knelt before him at once, not caring how degrading this looked.

"Please, your lordship, I beg you to spare her life," Jack pleaded in a low voice. "I'll give you all my treasure, even my ship… whatever you want. Just don't kill my Ana."

End Part I


	35. Hope Fades Part II

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: On with the second part of the chapter! Warning: Major Willabeth angst ahead.

Hope Fades - Part II

"Do you love her, Sparrow?" Jack tore his eyes away from Beckett's cruel ones for a moment.

"You know I do, Ana," he affirmed, trying to give his life-partner the strength that he knew she most desperately needed. Then Jack turned his attention to his nemesis, saying,

"Beckett if you have any heart at all, you will not kill her!"

"Well then," Beckett mused. "I suppose I won't kill her after all." Jack dropped to the floor, praising Beckett for his mercy. "However," his lordship continued, "I can't just let her go. Instead I think I will honor such a deep and abiding love between pirates, by giving her a pirate brand to match yours, Sparrow!" Ana tensed at that, for she'd heard the horror story from Jack about the time he was branded enough times to know that she was in real trouble.

"No, Beckett!" Jack cried. "Give me another one instead." Beckett frowned.

"Now what practical purpose would that serve? No, it will be more of a fitting punishment for you to watch as I brand your 'wife' as a pirate, not unlike my brother did to you all those years ago."

"Beckett-" Jack began, but the sadist cut him off.

"You can't talk your way out of this one, Sparrow. Guard, bring the branding tool!" Anamaria gasped in fear as an EITC soldier entered the room with a glowing brand. This was all happening so fast!

"Sammi, turn away!" She cried, and at least Beckett allowed her to spare Sammi from having to watch the terrible procedure. Beckett rolled up her left sleeve, leaving her skin bare and unprotected. He carefully took the brand from the guard and was just about to burn the 'P' into Ana's beautiful caramel skin, when none other than Calypso appeared. This sudden disturbance caused Beckett to pull the brand away.

"William Turnah!" She cooed upon seeing him in the room. Elizabeth moved in front of Will, as if to protect him from the goddess. Calypso saw this, and chuckled to herself. She would deal with them later.

"Alexander, what be dis?" Calypso clucked her tongue disapprovingly at the man as he explained the branding process.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to the task at hand," finished Beckett, nodding at his ally. He raised the smoking brand for the second time, but just as he was about to bring it down on Ana's skin, the brand mysteriously vanished. Beckett started, looking down at his bare hands that had just been holding the brand seconds before. There was only explanation for this magic, and he hoped that it better be a damn good one!

"Calypso, what in God's name?" Beckett yelled angrily. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because it not necessary ta harm one so dear ta Jack Sparrow," she said, gracing Jack with a view of her blackened teeth. Beckett rolled his eyes, cursing the goddess's former relationship with the pirate.

"I brought you Will Turner, as ordered," he argued. "That was to be your last demand, was it not?"

"Indeed," Calypso said sweetly. "Now dat I no longer have any use fer ya." Beckett paled, not liking the sound of that.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stammered. "We are partners, you and I." Ana took this opportunity to slink away in Sammi's direction, pulling her silently crying daughter into her arms.

"Not anymore," Calypso smirked. "Alexander, don't ya see? De sea can have only one true ruler – and dat be me."

"But the company…" Beckett cried. "They rule the sea as well!"

"Not after Jack Sparrow be through wit you." Calypso turned to her old lover, who couldn't believe his good fortune. "Jack, do what ya will wit him." Using her powers, she flung Beckett at Jack, who wrestled him to the ground. Calypso transferred Sammi's handcuffs to Beckett, who called the goddess a good number of awful yet applicable names, the nicest one being 'traitor'.

"Let me up!" Beckett growled.

"Certainly," said Jack, enjoying himself a bitnow that he knew that Ana and Sammi were out of danger. "But only if you apologize to my girls."

"Alright," Jack's captive wheezed. Jack let him up, and Beckett mumbled an apology to Ana and Sammi. Ana slapped him hard for kidnapping Sammi and shackling her, feeling vindicated each time he winced.

"You know, I rather like the idea of the EITC disbanding," Jack mused. "They've had a monopoly over trade and the seas far to long for my tastes. Guard!" The EITC soldier hurried into the room, squeaking in surprise when he found his lord at the mercy of a pirate. "Take this filth to the brig of my ship, the _Black Pearl_, and lock him in for an extended stay," Jack ordered. When the soldier didn't move, he added, "or else Calypso will curse you and your family for the rest of your days." Jack was glad to see that this threat did the trick.

"Right this way, your lordship," cried the guard, dragging the still screaming Beckett out of his cabin. The door closed behind him with a deafening thud. As Jack gathered his family in his arms, he couldn't help but to think about how much the pirate lords would be indebted to him if he single handedly caused the disbanding of the EITC! He couldn't wait to be left alone with Beckett later on so they could go over exactly how many legal documents he'd have to sign before the company could be dissolved. Yes, the pirate was feeling very favorable towards Calypso at the moment, but Jack knew deep in his gut that that was about to change.

"Well, aren't ya goin ta tank me?" Calypso asked pointedly.

"Thank you," Anamaria muttered. It was true the goddess had saved them from the clutches of Beckett, but they still had her to contend with. Will and Elizabeth were still regarding her warily, wanting nothing more than to know about the fate of their eldest son.

"Can we go see William now?" Sammi asked hopefully.

"Aye, him in de brig," answered the goddess. "We go pay young William a visit."

It didn't take long before Calypso led them into the depths of the _Conqueror_, and down a narrow corridor that led to William's cell.

"William!" Sammi joyfully cried, alerting the boy of their presence as the group drew closer to him. She couldn't stop herself from running ahead of Calypso, coming to a sudden stop in front of the cell.

"Sammi!" William exclaimed as they clasped hands. "How did you get free? Are you alright?" As Elizabeth drew closer to her son, she found herself instantly reminded of another time thanks to the touching scene before her. Thanks to a different Beckett, Elizabeth remembered bars separating her from Will on what was to be their wedding day. Only then it had been her in the jail, while Will had been granted his freedom on special terms.

"They look just like we did," Will whispered to his wife. Elizabeth was glad to know he was reminded of that dreadful day of theirs as well. They hung back to give Sammi a little time with William to bring him up to speed.

"Mum!" William cried as his parents came into view along with Calypso and the Sparrows. William bit his lip, not quite looking his father in the eye. "Hello, Father," he said softly. "I'm sorry for running away."

"I'm sorry for losing my temper," sighed Will. "But that doesn't matter now – it's all forgiven. We're going to get you out of there."

"Calypso, release him," Will commanded. But the goddess just smirked at Will and shook her head.

"Uh oh," Sammi whispered as she squeezed her best friend's hands. Sammi felt the cheerful mood amongst the group evaporate almost instantly, all thanks to one telling smirk. It seemed that Calypso would be making trouble for them after all.

"I be happy ta release him," Calypso sighed. "But if I give ya someting dat ya want, I must receive someting dat _I_ want in return." Elizabeth's blood ran cold at that – for she knew Calypso would settle for nothing less than Will.

"What are your terms?" Will asked, visibly tense.

"I give ya de boy; I keep ya fer ten years an' no more."

"What!" Elizabeth cried. "That's barbaric!"

"It is, isn't it?" Calypso agreed with a knowing smile. "Tell ya what, I'll give ya a better offer. I give ya de boy, I cure him of him immortality, _and _I bind myself ta human form – stripping myself from all but de basest of my powers."

"That's too good of an offer," Jack cautioned. "Will, don't do anything stupid!"

"You shush!" Ana quieted him.

"So you would free my son and give him a normal mortal life, coupled with you leaving the pirates alone and giving them free reign over the seas?" Calypso nodded. Will stared at her in disbelief. Jack was right; the offer was too good, much too good.

"Elizabeth," Will hesitantly began, "if she were to do all that, we could make it through the ten years-"

"Who said anyting about ten years?" Calypso growled. Will frowned.

"I thought you said-"

"Dat be fer my first offer," she corrected him. "Fer my second, I do quite a bit more ta help ya so I be upping my price." Elizabeth's hand tightened on Will's at this new development.

"Which would be what?" Will asked, putting on a brave face. Calypso's face suddenly grew alight with anticipated bliss.

"You, William – bound to me for _all_ eternity!"

"NO!" Elizabeth and William both screamed.

"Please, Father, you can't!" William sniffed. "I'm not worth it."

"Oh yes you are," Will argued angrily. "If there's a shot at saving the lives of hundreds of pirates everywhere _and_ at giving you mortality, you'd better believe I'm going to –" He trailed off, for Elizabeth had just collapsed in his arms.

"Elizabeth!" Will whispered, carefully lowering her to the ground and propping her up against the wall. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Tears rolling down her cheeks, Elizabeth pulled him close and whispered in his ear,

"Don't you leave me, William. Don't you _dare_ leave me with three – almost four – of our children to raise alone."

"But if I don't go, she'll keep William!" Will whispered. "I can't let the happen." As if Calypso had heard them, she turned to the incarcerated William saying,

"My, ya be a handsome little boy! Ya not much ta look at now, but give ya about five or six years…" She closed her eyes, as if imagining that very thing. "When ya grow ta be a man, ya will look just like ya father." The goddess's insinuation hung in the air, and it was a toss up between Will, Elizabeth, William, and Sammi regarding who was the most disgusted.

"You witch," Will snarled, turning away from his wife for a moment. "I'll not stand by and let you corrupt my son."

"Is dat so?" Calypso regarded him coolly. "Well den, I'll get on wit it." She conjured a mug out of thin air, showing the group that it steamed with hot, putrid green liquid. "Dis be a potion concocted fer William Turner, an' no other. I had ya son in mind when I made it, but in ya case I be willing ta make an exception."

Her lustful gaze raked over Will's body, causing him to shiver in disgust. Chuckling, she said the cup down on a small table just outside William's cell. "Whoever drinks dis potion will bind demself ta me forever. William, Elizabet', I give ya til high noon tomorrah ta decide. If ya do not arrive on time, I assume dat ya left ya son ta be wit me an' I will force him ta drink de potion."

"You're despicable," Elizabeth cried, glowering at the goddess in pure rage. "Why must you always take what is not yours -what will not have you?"

"Because I can," Calypso said simply. She grinned evilly at Elizabeth. "Sleep well tonight, Missus Turnah!" Then cackling madly, she vanished. Will immediately bent down to help Elizabeth up, and she fell into his arms sobbing.

"What are we going to do, Will?" Elizabeth cried hysterically into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You've got to free William!" Sammi cried, staring at the Turners in horror. "He's your son, you have to!"

"Samantha," Jack quieted her sternly. "Let Will and Elizabeth handle this. We need to get back to the ship."

"No! I want to stay with William," the ever stubborn Sammi insisted.

"Sammi," Ana said tiredly, rubbing her temples. "William can stay here another night by himself. We'll make sure to tell the guards to bring him food and drink before we leave. Say goodbye!" Defeated, Sammi returned to William's cell where they intertwined fingers once more.

"Don't worry, my father will think of something," Sammi told her best friend.

"I hope so," William said with a shaky breath. Sammi could tell that he didn't really believe that his uncle Jack could save them all this time, and to be honest, neither did she. Her parents dragged her away before she could say any more, after they promised Will and Elizabeth to look after their little ones for how ever long was needed.

William suddenly found himself all alone with his parents.

"Father, don't sacrifice yourself for me tomorrow. Please!" He cried after taking another look at his distraught mother.

"William, I'll not leave you in the hands of that witch," Will promised with a heavy heart. "And I want your immortality to be cured as well." This brought on a loud sob from Elizabeth, who shook against him as she contemplating losing Will for good - not only in this life, but in the afterlife as well. "We will be back here in the morning in time to free you." Will sighed. "However, your mother and I do need to discuss all of this. Elizabeth, say goodbye to your son until tomorrow." It took much of Elizabeth's effort to lift her head from Will's shoulder, but she managed. She regarded her son in that cell, so solemn and serious, looking just like her husband at the moment. Why was she being made to choose between them! Why?

"William, I l-love you but…" Elizabeth dissolved into weeping again, and she could not bring herself to say anything more.

"I need to get her back to the _Pearl_," said Will, not sure what else to say to his son in a situation like this. William nodded.

"Go, Father. She needs you." _She needs you more than she needs me,_ he thought with despair. _That's why she didn't promise to rescue me in the morning._

"It will be alright, son," Will said gently, nodding approvingly at his son who was making a remarkable effort to put up a brave front considering the circumstances. Will's departing words, meant to be reassuring, only sounded hollow to him. Overwhelmed by guilt,William watched his father help his mother down the corridor, finding himself all alone in the dark cell once more.

333

Will half dragged, half carried his distraught wife back to the berths where the _Pearl _and the _Destroyer _were docked. He started to head for the _Pearl_, but thought the better of it when he recalled that their children were aboard. Not wanting Dani and James to see Elizabeth like this, he helped her aboard the _Destroyer_ instead. Captain Teague, who was waiting for them, generously lent them his cabin for as long as they needed it.

Once they were safely inside the captain's cabin, Will made sure to lock the door behind him. He knew that visitors were the last thing on Elizabeth's mind at the moment. This accomplished, he steered Elizabeth over to the bed where she collapsed onto the blankets in a shaking heap. Will carefully removed her boots as well as his own, before climbing on to the bed beside her and curling warm his body around hers. They just lay there, clinging together for who knows how long, each not wanting to speak about the pressing issue weighing on their minds.

"You're not leaving me forever, Will, and that's final!" She spoke fiercely at last, turning over to face him. "I don't care what that witch offers you; _no_ price is worth your indefinite absence. None!"

"Not even our son's chance for a normal life?" Will gazed at her behind hardened, tortured dark eyes, his fingers gently brushing the stray hairs from her face.

"I know it's selfish of me," Elizabeth's voice shook with emotion as she rested her forehead against her husband's. "But Will, if we lasted ten years once, we could do it again! You have to save William from her tomorrow, but you need not make your bargain indefinite." Will paused to make sure that she was finished before speaking.

"Now I'm going to ask you not to interrupt me, because you need to hear what I have to say," Will said calmly, his fingers tenderly caressing her soft cheeks. "Before we waste the last day that we have left together arguing about this, there is something that Calypso neglected to mention." She nodded, silently promising that she would remain quiet, for which Will was grateful.

"Calypso had already created the potion that would bind either our son or myself to her tomorrow before she made her second offer to us," said Will. "This means that regardless if I chose to go with her for eternity or just for ten years, _that potion will bind me to her forever_." Elizabeth gasped at that, for she did remember Calypso saying something to that effect about the potion.

"So she meant to bind you to herself for eternity all along!" Elizabeth cried in outrage.

"Yes," Will said softly. "There never was any true choice in the length of my time away from you. However, on the off chance that I would decide not to stay with her forever, Calypso would still have me thanks to the indefinitely binding potion. Elizabeth, she knew how it would torment you so if you persuaded me to choose the ten years and then when I was supposed to return to you…"

"You wouldn't be there, and then her cruel plan would come to fruition," Elizabeth realized in horror. "Especially when in the first place I could've asked her to grant William his immortality and to bind herself in human form." It was then that Elizabeth truly began to comprehend that in spite of everything, she was going to lose her beloved Will forever. She cursed herself for overlooking this crucial detail beforehand, thankful that Will had picked up on it.

"Elizabeth, do you understand me when I say there is nothing that can be done?" Will asked quietly. She shook her head vehemently, not wanting to believe it.

"How can you say that after what you told William!" She cried. "You told him that it would all be alright!"

"And it will be," Will murmured soothingly. "For him. He'll be able to live the life he's always dreamed of, having opportunities that before now that had been denied to him. Finally I'll be able to give him that at least."

"How can it be the life he's always dreamed of without _you_!" She shrieked. "Jack can only do so much – he has his own family to worry about. William and the others will need a father, a true father!" Will closed his eyes in response, his anguished thoughts resting on each of his precious children in turn. How it tore at his heart that he would have to leave them, and that he wouldn't have the chance to know his fourth child!

"Elizabeth, after I'm gone I know it won't be easy for you to raise our children alone," he began hesitantly. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to marry another…"

She cut him off, kissing him hard. Will reacted swiftly, pulling her close and responding in kind. But before their passion consumed them, Elizabeth pulled away. It would not do to surrender to those passions until they had discussed everything.

"Don't say that, Will!" She glared at him, still breathing hard from their hasty kiss. "I'll never want another man – you _know_ that." Will sighed, softly pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I know you say that now, love, but if you ever change your mind I want you to know that I'm fine with that. I want you to go on with your life while I'm gone, Elizabeth. Don't mourn for me," Will insisted.

Elizabeth buried her face in his chest in response, feeling the tiniest bit comforted by the beating of her husband's heart. Will's reassuring heartbeat was just one more luxury that she would have to learn to live without. After high noon tomorrow, it would be all over. She would no longer wake in his tender arms every morning, comforted by the knowledge that she would face the day with him by her side. She would no longer have his help with the children, whether that be disciplining William for sword-fighting with Sammi in the house, or fixing the arms on Dani's doll. She would no longer have him to herself in the nights when the longing became too much to bear alone.

Instead, she would have nothing, null, a void; one that which could not possibly be filled. This she knew from experience – it had been that way during his _first_ decade of service to the sea goddess. Oh, that horrible heathen! Elizabeth's blood boiled at the thought of Calypso sharing intimate moments with _her_ Will. It was utterly unfair that the goddess would get to have Will for eternity when she, his lawful wife, would not!

"How can you just lay there so calmly, as if nothing is about to happen!" She suddenly exploded, pushing herself away from Will with surprising force.

"What would you have me do, Elizabeth?" Will said softly. Elizabeth took a deep shuddering breath and let it out slowly. She couldn't stay angry at him, not now. Instead, she crawled back into the solace of his arms, not bothering to keep her fears to herself any longer.

"I'm sorry - I'm just terrified that I won't be able to carry on without you, Will," she choked out. "I'm not as strong as you think I am."

"Yes you are, love," Will assured her. "It will not be easy to make the adjustment at first, but you will rise above this – of that I have no doubt." She sniffed in response.

"Do you really think so?" Will nodded.

"Besides, you'll have the children and the Sparrows to help you cope."

"That's true," she mumbled. Will bit his lip in an effort to stop the tears from falling. God help him if Elizabeth was perceptive enough to guess what he was thinking at that very moment! While it was true she would have lots of support, he, on the other hand, would have none.

"But you...you won't have any of that, Will," she whispered in horror. "Here I was thinking about how terrible it will be for me, but for you it will be…"

"_A thousand times worse?"_ Will finished, inwardly cursing his wife's sharp mind for once.

"Don't let me think about it, Elizabeth," he muttered brokenly. "_Don't_ let me think about how my life essentially ends tomorrow. _Don't_ let me think about how I'll have to spend all of eternity with that brazen goddess, who will do what she pleases with me. _Don't_ let me think about how I'll be betraying our love with every moment that I spend with her. And _certainly_ don't let me think about how she's going to wipe all traces of you, my family, and this life from my mind!" He was openly crying at this point, they both were. Each sought solace with the other. Will cradled Elizabeth in his arms, resting his hands over the faint swell of her belly, that which held his fourth child.

"Whatever you wish, William," she whispered after they had calmed down. "I won't give you time to think about it. How would you prefer to spend the rest of the day? With the children and I?" Will shook his head.

"I don't think I could face them right now," he said softly. "They would pick up that something was wrong, and I don't want to subject them to seeing me like this. I'll tell them," he paused to grimace, "_goodbye_ in the morning." Elizabeth nodded understandingly. Dani and James were much too young to truly comprehend what was happening – it would crush them to see their father so upset. "All I want, Elizabeth," Will gave a shaky sigh, "is to stay right here with you."

"Then that is what we shall do," she said, snuggling against him. "We will be strong for each other, Will," she growled fiercely. "We won't spend these last hours wallowing in our despair, but rather celebrating the time we have left."

"Well, in that case, Elizabeth," Will said in a low, strained voice, "I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't want you to," she gasped, pulling him atop her. _Don't stop, Will,_ she thought as he undressed her with shaking fingers. _Don't you ever stop loving me._

Will and Elizabeth spent the rest of their last day together, desperately affirming their love as one.

333

Meanwhile, in the galley of the _Destroyer_

"Alright, ladies and gents, we're all here to think of a way to save Will!" Jack reminded them. "So I'll expect all of you to lay any personal differences aside while we try to solve this dilemma." The court members nodded, for once in total agreement. They crowded around the table, along with Captain Teague who had decided to lend his mind as well.

While the pirate lords debated amongst themselves, Jack turned his chair around and faced the wall. After all, he did his best thinking alone. So when Sammi bounded into the room a little while later with Ana in tow, Jack was less than pleased she had interrupted his thoughts.

"She wouldn't stop badgering me unless she gave this back to you," Ana said, rolling her eyes as Sammi handed the unique compass back to its rightful owner.

"I'm sorry for stealing it, Father," Sammi said softly. "I know it was wrong to steal from my family, and especially from you. I won't do it again." Jack waved her off.

"It's fine," he answered in a distracted voice. "We'll talk about this later." Sammi stared sadly at the compass in her father's hands. She was surprised that he didn't admonish her for lifting his treasured compass, but then under the circumstances…

"Don't give up, Father!" Sammi encouraged him, and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Thanks, Sammi," Jack mumbled, his thoughts a million miles a way.

Out of habit, Jack opened the compass, expecting to see the crimson needle follow the direction his life-partner was taking. Instead, he was floored to find that the needle pointed the opposite direction, and that it had stopped moving completely. This couldn't mean what he thought it did, could it!

Jack's eyes grew wide as he contemplated the possibilities. Either he had fallen out of love with Ana (bloody unlikely) or the compass was showing him the way to solving the Turners' problem. Jack grinned to himself – it seemed that saving his best friend and his daughter's best friend from Calypso was what he wanted most at that particular moment. But what would the compass lead him to in order to rescue the Turners? Suddenly the answer came to him, the weight of this knowledge causing him to drain his entire bottle of rum in one gulp.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Teague asked, as he came over to join his son.

"I know how to save Will," he confessed in a strangled voice. He quietly explained about the compass, and just what he knew it would lead to.

"Well then, what are you waiting for!" Teague cried as Jack finished speaking.

"Are you mad?" Jack cried. "I couldn't do that, Da!"

"You have to try," Teague insisted. "For Elizabeth's sake." Jack's pained face looked torn. "Jackie." Captain Teague glared at his son. "If you don't do this, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Aye," Jack sighed. "You're right." He turned his attention to the members of Court, who were still squabbling. "I think I've got something!" Jack announced, gracing the pirate lords with grandiose hand gestures.

"What's your big idea, Sparrow?" Villaneuva scoffed.

"Aye, tell us," Barbossa urged.

"No time to explain," Jack said in a rush. "I need all of you to help me crew and prepare the _Pearl_ to leave the Cove." He knew he was taking a gamble ordering them about, but Jack had no other choice, as his crew had scattered across the town for the day.

"Right now?" Gentleman Jocard asked, incredulous.

"Yes, right now!" Jack barked. "On your feet, all of you! Scurry!" To Jack's complete and utter surprise, every single pirate lord obeyed his orders. _They must really like Will,_ Jack thought with a slight smile. _That or they all want me to owe them a favor one day…_

"You're doing the right thing, Jackie," Teague reminded him as they disembarked. _Am I?_ Jack wondered for the thousandth time as he checked his pocket to see if his compass was still inside, which it was. As he climbed aboard his beloved ship, Jack worried that he would be too late. It did not take long to prepare the ship to leave, and soon the lines had been untied and the anchor had been raised.

"Come on ol' girl, don't fail me now," Jack whispered to his _Pearl_ as he manned the helm, turning the ship towards open sea. But even with aid of the fastest ship in the Caribbean, Jack had no assurances that he would return from his errand in time to save Will from a fate far worse than death.

333

_The Turners Cabin on the _Destroyer_, just after midnight_

Elizabeth had fallen asleep when Will had left temporarily to relieve himself. When he returned momentarily, he couldn't bring himself to wake her, even though she'd begged Will not to let her fall sleep during their last night together. It had been an exhausting day for both of them, and the last thing he wanted was for his wife's fatigue to affect their child growing within her womb. Scooting closer to Elizabeth, he tried to burn her angelic features into the dark recesses of his mind that Calypso would perhaps leave untouched. It was then that Elizabeth began to tremble and whimper in her sleep.

"William!" She murmured, rolling over away from Will. Will gave a dejected sigh – it appeared that his wish for his wife to have a dreamless sleep hadn't come to pass. He wondered if she was asking for him or for their son.

"Stay with me, Will," she mumbled, still shaking as she cried in her sleep. "I couldn't bear being alone again." It was then that Will knew exactly who she was calling for. His heart breaking as he watched her writhe helplessly, battling an unseen force, he couldn't hold back any longer. The man that Elizabeth was about to lose forever gently pulled her into his arms, warming her with the closeness of his body.

"I'm right here, Elizabeth. I'll never leave you," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear causing her to shiver unconsciously in her sleep. "No matter what happens, I'll always live on in your heart." Elizabeth went slack after that, her whimpers turning wordless and then fading altogether. Will buried his face in her golden hair, praying that somehow both he and his son could stay with her. _I need a miracle,_ Will thought over and over as he willed himself to sleep. _Please, God, if you're out there, find a way to let me stay with my wife. _

End Ch. 35

A/N: EVIL CLIFFIE! There's only one more chapter left, and I'll try not to take too long to get back to you guys on this one. Heh. Hope this didn't depress you too much!

P.S. Bea, you owe me a fic!


	36. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow along with Dani and James Turner! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: So it's finally come to an end – this labor of love of mine that so many of you seem to enjoy. I am very relieved that I made it to the end! I know many of you are sad that it's ending, but don't despair; I'm very excited to continue the adventure in my sequel, so you have that to look forward to.

I have a small treat for those of you who are in to M rated fics. My good friend Bea (penname Cucumbucaneer) has written a oneshot entitled _Last Goodbye_ about Will and Elizabeth's last night together before he has to leave her for Calypso. It takes place between Ch. 35 and 36, and she did a marvelous job on it! I urge you to check it out if you feel you are mature enough to do so (it's a mix of smut and fluff.)

Also, I'd like to ask everyone not to spoil their friends about the ending of the story. (This mostly applies to hidetherum members.) And please, avoid reading the reviews for this chapter if you don't want to be spoiled. Thank-yees.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy the last (real) chapter of AMTHGF!!

Warning: Disturbing images, and lots of angst ahead! Ye Be Warned.

Ch. 36: The Ultimate Sacrifice

_Sheets of rain assaulted Will's already chilled skin, but he paid the unnaturally harsh weather no mind. He was much more concerned with the perfectly-balanced sword of his own making that Davy Jones was pointing directly at his heart. _

"_Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" Davy growled. Will didn't answer, preferring to lock eyes with his new bride instead. Elizabeth held his fearful gaze; each was more afraid for the other than they were for themselves._

"_Do you?" Jack shouted, holding Jones' throbbing heart in one hand, his broken sword in the other. This development should've given Will a bit of comfort, but something told him that the worst was still yet to come. Jack goaded Jones for a bit, and Will couldn't understand why his friend was hesitating to take the man's life. _

_So when Jones' sword suddenly pierced his own heart, Will wasn't surprised. He was shocked, yes, but not surprised. In fact, he'd almost been expecting it. Will grimaced as Jones turned the sword in his chest, but the pain was removed from his body. Vaguely, he noticed Elizabeth crawl over to him and take his face in her hands. He thought she was screaming something at him, but he couldn't be sure. It was a struggle for Will to keep his eyes open, even though he finally registered that Elizabeth was pleading for him to stay with her. He eventually lost the battle, and his eyelids fluttered shut for the last time just as Jack and Elizabeth helped him to stab the heart. Will was swallowed up by blackness, but it was then that he felt the most relieved. _

_He knew exactly what came next, as he'd had this dream before. It was terrible to relive one's tragic death, but usually by this point Will figured out that he was indeed reliving an old memory. The_ Dutchman_ was sucked down, down, down by the force of the maelstrom, dragging the now-immortal Will and the undead crew along with it. But he did not despair, for he knew his father would be along to cut out his heart in a moment, and once that happened he would wake up in bed with Elizabeth. _

_However, this particular dream didn't follow its usual pattern. Instead, Will opened his eyes to find Calypso standing over him with a feral gleam in her eye. The former captain slowly backed away from the sea goddess, but she advanced on him, rendering him frozen on his back with the aid of her supernatural powers. Calypso crawled atop him, and Will struggled to free himself from her clutches without success. She drew a finger across his sculpted cheekbone, lulling him into a false sense of security. Then, without warning, she plunged her hand into his chest, and ripped out his still-beating heart. Will gasped in agony, clutching his wound as he writhed on the deck. _

"_Why?" He managed to choke out._

"_Because she cannot possess ya heart. Not dis time," Calypso breathed, gracing him with a saccharine smile. "Now it truly belong ta me." She gently squeezed her hand around Will's organ, which caused him to cry out._

"_Please, stop!" Will cried, his expression twisted into one of pure suffering. "You're hurting me. My heart isn't supposed to belong to you! It belongs to Elizabeth, and only_ she _is supposed to keep it safe for me."_

"_Do not worry," Calypso hissed, enchanting him with her lilting voice. "Soon all o' ya troubles will be gone. Yah'll tink of nothing but me an' our love. Say goodbye ta ya memories, William!" Calypso placed her free hand on his brow, and a tingling sensation gripped Will's head._

"_No! Not my family!" He pleaded, but already he could feel them slipping away. James, Dani, William… his children were being erased from his mind at an alarming rate. Soon all Will could recall of his life was his beautiful Elizabeth. But she too began to disappear. Childhood memories of them together faded first then followed by stolen moments from their teen years. Soon all Will had left was the memory of their impromptu wedding and consummation of their marriage on the beach._

"_Please, Calypso, I _beg_ you," Will began in a shaky voice, "if you care for me at all, let me keep this one memory." But the goddess would have none of it. _

"_I can't let ya do dat, William," she said, while tucking a stray curl behind his ear. "Her would just get in de way o' us. It has ta be dis way – I be sorry." Suddenly Will felt Calypso's gentle mind probe as Elizabeth was wiped from his recollection forever…_

Will awoke with a start, his arms unconsciously tightening around the beautiful nude woman he held in his arms. _Elizabeth! Oh, thank God, _he thought as he lovingly gazed down at her serene face. Will was incredibly relieved to find that he was safe on the _Destroyer_ with his wife with all of his memories intact, but his relief was short lived. It didn't take long before he remembered the events of the previous day, as well as his promise to free his son from Calypso. How cruel it was to be delivered safely from the hellish dream-world, only to be awakened in a world where he would soon be parted from his true love forever? Not only that, but the moment he gave himself over to Calypso's control, Will knew he would be forced to submit to whatever she asked of him. He gave an involuntary shudder as he recalled the sea goddess's domineering actions, both in his dream and in reality. Unfortunately, this shudder was not lost on Elizabeth, who took this opportunity to wake.

Yawning softly, Mrs. Turner's eyes fluttered open to find her husband's striking features just inches from her own. She beamed up at him, causing Will to believe that she'd forgotten their current quandary. But once she processed Will's defeated gaze, Elizabeth was suddenly able to recall every last gruesome detail of Calypso's ransom demands for William. Will recognized Elizabeth's gradual shift in expression from enraptured to horrified, as he had just experienced the same shift. She jerked against him, and pulled him as close as humanly possible.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, _don't leave me_!" Elizabeth whispered over and over, clutching tightly to him as she wound her fingers in his thick, dark locks. She sobbed quietly into his chest, and Will's heart broke yet again.

"Elizabeth…" Will was able to calm her eventually with his soothing words. She stopped crying, took a deep breath, and pulled away a bit so they could gaze at each other properly.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!" She said, her puffy, red eyes betraying her true emotions. "God, Will, I'm making this harder on you!"

"No one said it would be easy," Will said sadly. He kissed her brow, causing her to whimper.

"Will, I behaved abominably towards you yesterday," she choked out. "I only thought of myself, and didn't consider how all of this would affect you. Not to mention my selfish behavior towards William…" She trailed off, hugging her husband once more. Elizabeth knew she had to treasure these last moments in his strong arms, as she would never have the chance to experience them again. "I shouldn't have done that," she sniffed. "What kind of mother doesn't reassure her child that she will save them?"

"One who is human," Will murmured. "One who doesn't want to lose her child's father. Elizabeth, I don't hold it against you for how you acted towards me. But I do want you to set William straight before I leave at noon." She trembled in his arms.

"I've disappointed you," she cried.

"No, never," he reassured her. "I just want to know that things are repaired between you and William before I go. You two will need each other, now more than ever."

"I'll talk to him," Elizabeth vowed. "I'll help him understand."

"Good," said Will, gently kissing her pouty lips. Elizabeth eagerly responded, and the lovers became lost in each other once more. When the need for air became too great, they broke apart, panting hard. Elizabeth caught Will's hot gaze, her expression thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked softly.

"I'm remembering last night," she said, her face flushing. "It's never been quite _that_ intense before." Elizabeth's confession had matched Will's own experience exactly, and he told her so.

"Well then, maybe I should leave forever more often," Will lightly teased. This comment sobered the both of them, and suddenly another fear manifested itself in Will's mind.

"Elizabeth!" He cried. "I have to write a letter!" She frowned, not wanting to let him out of her embrace.

"What, now?" She asked.

"Yes!" Will frantically insisted. "I have to write a letter to the children giving them advice that they'll need when they grow older. Oh, God, why didn't I think of this before?" He groaned, closing his eyes. "I don't even know where to begin! What if I leave out something important? What if I-"

"Will, you can't possibly write everything in a letter that you want to tell the children when they are grown up," she said, patiently interrupting him.

"I know," he sighed, lightly trailing his fingers down the sides of her cheeks, and then retracing his steps. To Elizabeth, his touch felt like heaven but she could not afford to be distracted by it at the moment.

"You're just going to have to trust that I know you well enough to tell them what your opinion would be on certain matters," she reminded him.

"Of course," Will conceded, before capturing her lips in a soft kiss, causing her to sigh. "I _do _trust your judgment, Elizabeth; you know me better than anyone. It's just hard for me to accept that I won't be there for Dani when her first suitor comes to call, or for Jamie when he handles his first sword. I know you'll handle these times beautifully, Elizabeth - of that I haven't any doubt. But it just won't be the same as me being there." Will winced, not wanting to think of his wife having to raise their four children alone. "And please, don't even get me started on missing the entire life of our fourth child!" Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to appease the anguish in her husband's captivating dark eyes.

"Oh, Will, you can't feel guilty about that," she insisted. "You can't help being absent! I'm sure our child will learn to love you, Will. He or she shall come to know you through everyone's stories. Our child will hold their father in the highest esteem after they hear how he saved their oldest brother from Calypso."

"Perhaps," sighed Will. "But I won't even get to know if it's a boy or a girl, or be involved in the naming process, or…"

"We can decide that right now," Elizabeth said firmly. "I'd really appreciate your input on that, Will. With all of this going on, I haven't had much time to think about baby names. However, I'm considering Charlotte if it's a girl, after your mother."

"You don't have to do that," Will said softly, warmed by her heartfelt suggestion. Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"I know, but I want to. We named Dani after my mother, so it seems only fair. Besides, I rather like the name."

"What if it's a boy?" Will asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I couldn't decide."

"Well, you can name him anything you like, as long as it's not William," said Will with a small shudder. "I don't think our William would appreciate that." Elizabeth gave him a tiny smile.

"I'll save that for the middle name. I would want my son to bear the name of his self-sacrificing father." Will shook his head, marveling at his wife's insistence that she use his name. He was of course touched by the tribute, but he was still a bit embarrassed by it. Will had never become accustomed to recognition for his good deeds, and he still felt uncomfortable about receiving such attentions. A small part of him still believed that he was inferior to Elizabeth, even though their class differences hadn't surfaced in years.

"We should probably go," he murmured in her ear. "William is waiting."

"Not just yet," she pleaded. "I'm still gathering my courage to face our children."

"And you will find it," he assured her. "Elizabeth, I'm convinced that there is nothing that you can't do. You've been the guiding light in my life when I had none. You've saved me one thousand times over." Will nuzzled her neck, and it took every ounce of Elizabeth's self control not to break down. Didn't Will know that it was much harder for her to let him go when he reminded her how endearing he could be?

"And you have saved me," Elizabeth whispered. "Will, I would still be trapped by the confinements that are placed on women of my class had you not rescued me from Barbossa. Norrington would've found me for sure and we would've wed the moment we returned to Port Royal." She rested her brow against his and they both sighed. "But it's much more than that," she continued. "You helped me see what was real in life, past the parties and the dresses and the facades of the nobility. It was only around you that I could be myself."

"I'm glad," whispered Will. "It was the same for me as well."

"You are everything that I wish to be, William," Elizabeth said, gazing deep with in his eyes. "You've kept me honest, preventing me from descending too deeply into the pirates' world of scandals and betrayals. And as for your decision regarding William, I have never been so proud to be the wife of such a noble, selfless man." Will's shoulders sagged with relief, as he'd been worried that she would hold his righteous decision against him. Thankfully, this was not the case.

"Thank you," said Will with a sad grin. "I try." Elizabeth's lips trembled as she knew they'd have to leave soon. "I love you so much, Elizabeth," he murmured into her sweet-smelling hair. "I always have, and I always will. Thank you for letting me go." Elizabeth bit her lip, resolving not to cry. Will was being so strong for her - the least she could do was return the favor.

"How many times must I remind you of my undying love in order to ensure that Calypso doesn't erase it from your memory completely?" She asked.

"At least once more, Miss Swann… as always," Will said softly. That did it – Elizabeth's floodgates burst when she heard his nostalgic remark.

"Dammit," she cried, sniffling as Will kissed her tears away. "I was doing so well until you said that."

"Sorry," Will said automatically as Elizabeth chuckled through her tears. "Shall we get up, then?" She nodded, and winced as the chilly air assaulted her bare skin when Will threw off the covers. Will got up first, and held out his hand to her, which Elizabeth gratefully accepted.

As much as they were disinclined to leave the safe haven of the cabin, Will and Elizabeth knew that they must face the challenges that this day would bring. They dressed hurriedly in silence, and went up on deck, hand in hand. Elizabeth was feeling a bit more confident about facing the children than before, thanks to Will's encouragement. She knew he believed in her, and that was enough.

However, just before they could disembark and go in search of William on the _Conqueror_, the Turners were met by a frazzled Anamaria. Sammi was with her mother as well, sporting an equally anxious expression.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Ana fretted as she wringed her hands. "But I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Just say it," said Elizabeth. "Nothing can shock me anymore." Ana sighed.

"Alright, I'll just spit it out. The _Pearl_ is gone, and your children with it." Sammi winced as she watched Elizabeth's face fell, and mentally prepared herself for the outbursts that she knew would follow.

"_What?_" The Turners cried, stunned by her revelation.

"Ana, how could you let this happen?" Elizabeth asked, her body shaking with fury. "You _knew_ Will would want to say goodbye to Dani and Jamie!"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth!" Ana wailed. "I wasn't thinking, obviously. Jack had this scatterbrained scheme in mind to save Will, but he had to leave immediately and in the haste to ready the _Pearl_, I forgot that the children still on board under Faith's care. By the time I realized my mistake, it was too late – he was already long gone." Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As crushed as he was, he couldn't help but feel relieved that he wouldn't have to be the one to break the horrible news to Dani and James that he had to leave forever.

"Will, I can't explain all this to them without you there!" His wife cried. "What if they don't believe me? What if they think I'm the cause that you left?" Elizabeth was slowly working herself into a frenzy, so Will dropped her hand and took her in his arms again. His guilt overwhelmed his feelings of relief. While it was true he wouldn't have to suffer the pain of watching his children's faces fall when he explained that he would have to leave them for good, it meant that the job now fell to Elizabeth. Will didn't want that to happen, as he didn't want to make things harder on his wife than they already were.

While Will and Ana tried their best to calm Elizabeth down, Sammi's thoughts wandered to her father. She could understand why her mother hadn't remembered that the Turner children were still on the _Pearl_, as Ana's mind had been fixed on finding out exactly what had happened to her eldest while she'd been in Beckett's 'care'. But Sammi knew it would be a very rare occurrence for her father to forget that detail, especially when he knew that Will would want to say goodbye to Dani and James. But what if her father _hadn't_ forgotten that the Turner children were still on the ship? What if he'd left them there _on purpose_? Sammi's eyes grew wide as she voiced this thought.

"Hey Mum, maybe Father didn't forget that Dani and James were on board," Sammi said. "Maybe he had a reason for keeping them, and he is counting on us to figure out what that reason might be!"

"Sammi, he just forgot about them in his rush to leave," said Ana, rolling her eyes. "I know it's difficult for you to realize this, but even Captain Jack Sparrow makes mistakes every once and awhile." She turned back to Elizabeth, but Sammi didn't buy it. Not by a long shot. There _had _to be some significance to leaving Dani and James on the ship, but what was it?!

Try as she might, Sammi couldn't figure it out. She could hear her father in her head encouraging her, saying, '_Come on Samantha, use your head and put two and two together! It's not that difficult'_. Sighing, Sammi decided to put herself in her father's position.

She was the great Captain Jack Sparrow, and she'd just learned of a way that might possibly save Will from Calypso. But in order to save Will, she had to leave right away. Why did she have to leave right away? So that the _Pearl _would return before Will's noon deadline was up with Calypso. But what if there could be no assurances of that? What if she went to all this trouble to find something to save Will, and nothing ever came of it because she didn't arrive back in time? Sammi could hear her father saying, _'you're very close now, you've almost got it'_. She frowned. How would Jack Sparrow ensure that he arrived in Shipwreck Cove in time? Not even he could manipulate the weather to work in his favor. The only one who could do that was Calypso. _Calypso! _Sammi's mouth dropped open as she marveled at her father's genius.

The only way that Jack could ensure he'd return on time would be if Calypso used her powers to carry the ship on favorable winds back to Shipwreck Cove. All they had to do was _ask_ Calypso to grant them that one favor. And now they had the perfect reason to ask for such a favor – Will's small children were on Jack's ship, and he wished to say goodbye to them before he left for good. It was so simple that Sammi couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out before.

"Mum! Mum, he _did_ do it on purpose," Sammi crowed, catching the attention of all present. "Father did need to keep Dani and James with him, as they are his means of returning to us before noon."

"I don't understand," Ana said with a slight frown. Will and Elizabeth gave her similar looks of confusion. Sammi sighed – thank goodness she was there, because it seemed she was the only one smart enough to decipher what her father had intended as part of his plan to save Will.

"Will, you have to ask Calypso to bring the _Pearl _back so you can say goodbye to your children," Sammi explained. "If she agrees to do so, then it will bring back my father along with whatever else he'd managed to find that may help your situation."

"I don't know if I should ask Calypso for any favors," Will said slowly, mulling over it in his head. "And what if Jack never found what he needed?" He added. "We would be risking the goddess's wrath for nothing."

"But Will, you'd have the chance to say goodbye to Dani and Jamie," Elizabeth cried. "You know you should try to say goodbye if there's even the slightest chance that you might succeed." Will saw right through her argument in a heartbeat.

"I know you're hoping that Jack will have found some way to save me," Will said sadly as he rubbed her back. "But Elizabeth, we've been over this already – there is _nothing _that he can do."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Ana. "I know my Jack, and he wouldn't risk missing his chance to say goodbye to you, Will, if he didn't have a damned good reason."

"Please, Will!" Sammi pleaded. "You have to ask Calypso to bring the _Pearl_ back! Don't give up on my father – he might be able to help you."

"But what if Calypso asks for something in return from me for her favor?" Will worried.

"Then you comply," Elizabeth shrieked softly, resting her head on his shoulders. "Will, I have to exhaust every possibility – I have to know that I've done everything I can to try and get you back. Please, do this for me?"

"But what if she asks me to do the unthinkable?" Will asked, the shock registering in his haunted eyes. "I know she will want to humiliate us both, if give the chance. She'll want to show you her claim on me."

"Then let her," his wife insisted. "I can handle it."

"I don't like it," Will muttered.

"Oh, and you think I do?" Elizabeth countered, raising her eyebrows at him. "Will, it's the best chance we have. I'm giving you my permission to do whatever she wants."

"Alright," Will reluctantly agreed. "But I'm only doing it because you asked me to, Elizabeth!" Will would rather not betray his wife any sooner than he had to, but he would do it for the chance to say goodbye to his two youngest children.

"Thank you, Will!!" Sammi cried happily. "You won't be disappointed – once my father comes back, he'll be sure to-"

"Sammi, I'm going to need your help with William today," Elizabeth interrupted. Will shot his wife a grateful look over Sammi's head, as he hadn't had the heart to tell Sammi that Jack wouldn't possibly be able to save him. "I'm going to have my hands full with Dani and James when they realize that their father is..." She sniffed and Will gave her hand a squeeze. "I don't want to ignore William, but I thought that if..."

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," Sammi said with a smile full of confidence. "I can help him get through this - trust me. It won't be easy but I can help soften the blow by reminding him about what he can do with his life now that he has become mortal." The young Sparrow looked rather cheered at the idea, Elizabeth noticed with a pang of jealousy. Sammi would get to keep her Will, while Elizabeth would lose hers. But that was how it had to be, and Elizabeth had finally accepted that.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said softly as she hugged the girl. "You mean so much to him, Sammi. I know you'll be able to help him more than I ever could." Mrs. Turner couldn't be certain, but she thought she saw Sammi blush.

"Yes, thank you," Will added. "Any help that you could give Elizabeth I would appreciate as well." Sammi nodded and Ana cleared her throat.

"We shouldn't keep William waiting any longer than necessary. Shall we?"

The Turners nodded, and they fell in step behind Ana and Sammi. The short walk to the _Conqueror _flew by in no time at all, it seemed to Elizabeth. The Pirate King was quite anxious to hear how her eldest had fared through the night, and she couldn't wait to clear up their little misunderstanding. She had to make William understand that he was worth Will's sacrifice. She had to convince him that his mother wanted him around so much that she would sacrifice her husband. And above all, she had to help him see that he was loved.

As they approached the enemy vessel, the pirates were met by one of the high-ranking EITC officers, who nodded respectfully at the Turners. He seemed to be expecting them. Sammi glared at the man, as he'd been the one to separate her from William the day before. Needless to say, the officer winced at her steely gaze.

"Follow me and I'll take you to him," said the man. He led the group down into the bowels of the ship, where William was still being kept under lock and key. Much like the day before, Sammi ran ahead and reached William's cell before the adults did. As Ana, Will, and Elizabeth rounded the corner, they found Sammi already clasping William's hands through the iron bars. Much to Will's relief, Calypso had not yet materialized. This meant that Will would have the chance to say goodbye to his son without the goddess hovering about, for which he was thankful.

As the grownups drew closer to the cell, they could hear Sammi firing questions at William.

"Did they give you anything to eat last night? What about sleep, did you sleep at all? You look like you stayed up all night!" She fretted. "Aren't you glad your parents are here? Will is going to save you! William, are you alright?" Sammi said all of this very fast, and William seemed to be struggling to keep up.

"I'm fine, Sammi," he said quietly. But Sammi knew better. She could tell from her best friend's whitened face and droopy eyes that he had barely slept a wink. And who could blame him? He was facing either an eternity of imprisonment with Calypso, or the impending loss of his father, which weren't exactly conducive thoughts for a good night's rest. Sammi whispered something in her friend's ear, and Will could only pick out the words 'my father' and 'plan'. It was only after Sammi finished speaking to William that he realized his parents had arrived.

"Father!" William called out. "Mum!"

"William!" Elizabeth, who had been holding herself back, rushed to her eldest son's side. She started to cry a bit as she clasped her son's hands and kissed his forehead.

"You there, release him," Will quietly asked the EITC guard, who had been observing the touching scene with indifference.

"Those aren't my orders, sir," the guard said, nervously addressing a now livid Will.

"Now!" Will growled, and the soldier didn't have to think twice. He quickly unlocked the cell, slid the door open, and ran for the stairs. William bounded out of the cell and into the waiting arms of his mother. Will immediately came over and pulled them both into a warm hug. Off to the side, Ana held a sniffling Sammi as they observed the Turners' touching goodbye.

"William, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Elizabeth was saying as she stroked her son's hair. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

"It's okay, Mum," William mumbled.

"No, it's not," insisted his mother. "I should've made it clear to you that we would never leave you to Calypso. Perhaps then you would've slept better last night." William's eyes grew wide in horror.

"No! I can't let you give yourself to her, Father! I'm not worth-"

"Yes you are!" His parents vehemently cut him off.

"William, I'm more than willing to do this for you," his father said softly. "I want to give you a chance for a normal life; a life without immortality." William bit his lip, and looked away from his father.

"You _are_ worth it, William!" Elizabeth cried, tightly hugging her son's lanky form. "It will be very difficult for me, but I can live without your father - I've done it before. But I could never forgive myself if I didn't choose you. William, I couldn't live without my beautiful, brave boy in my life."

"But you were so sad those years when Father wasn't around," William protested. "I don't want to see you like that again." Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"I'll live. It will take a long while, but I will recover, William. Whereas if I lost you, I could never recover." Will knew his wife statement to be one hundred percent true, which vindicated his sacrifice even more. He knew Elizabeth would never be the same if she lost her son. It would destroy her.

"Father, you don't have to do this you know," William said in a small voice.

"Yes I do," Will said firmly.

"But I won't let you!" William exclaimed. "I've already made up my mind to go with Calypso so that you can stay with Mum and she can be happy." Elizabeth sighed, watching her two noble yet very stubborn Williams argue their points.

"William, if you were in my place, and you had a son whom you loved very much, would you let him go with Calypso?" Will asked.

"Of course not!" William cried. "I would go in his place. It would be the right thing to do. I would be older, and he would have only started to live. It would only be fair."

"Exactly," Will said, smiling. William winced, as he realized what he had just said. "Now you see why I have to go, William."

"But I don't want you to," he said softly. "I should be the one to go – I ran away, I brought this on myself. This is my punishment, Father." Will rolled his eyes and sighed. How was he to get through to him?

"Elizabeth, help me," Will complained.

"William, your father is going with Calypso and that is final!" Elizabeth said, her expression a stern 'don't cross me' look.

"Alright," William said sadly. Will just stared at his wife with his mouth open; how had she done that? Shaking his head, Will turned his attention back to his son.

"I know you're upset that I'm leaving," he said gently, rubbing his son's back. "But I need to tell you a few things before I go."

"Okay," William sniffed. "What?"

"Well, for starters, you'll be the man of the house now," his father pointed out. "I'll need you to look after your mother and your siblings. Can you do that for me, William?"

"Yes, Father," William whispered. "I would do anything for you." Will closed his eyes, holding his 'miracle' son close.

"William, you are such a special boy," said Will. "I am so proud to be your father."

"Really?" His son sniffed.

"Yes," Will affirmed. "You have a good heart, and you are mindful of the needs of others. You never hesitate to defend someone when they are in danger or trouble." Elizabeth coughed. "But that doesn't mean you should be reckless and put yourself in any unnecessary danger," Will added quickly after looking at his wife. "Do you promise me that once you are made mortal you will make an extra effort to stay safe?"

"I promise," William vowed. "And I don't ever want to break my promises either - just like you, Father." Will felt a pull on his heart-strings then, and he had to make an effort to squash his emotions.

"I'm glad," Will whispered. "Always stay true to yourself, son. When in doubt, listen to your heart. It will never lead you astray."

"I will," the boy promised. Will embraced his son again, and Elizabeth joined them. Sammi continued to watch the Turners anxiously, hoping that her father would arrive in time before Will had to leave. If not, Will would be forced to ask Calypso to grant him a favor, and Sammi would rather avoid that scenario if at all possible.

"I love you, William," Will said, not without a tremor in his voice. "With all that I am, I love you." But before William could reply, Calypso appeared directly in front of the trio, startling them all.

333

This time the goddess was sporting a very low-cut violet gown, which showcased the curves of her full breasts. Elizabeth felt decidedly inferior to this stunning immortal being, and loathed the goddess on sight.

"Calypso," Will breathed, unable to keep the hatred out of his voice as he turned to greet her.

"William Turnah." Calypso's lips curled into an evil smirk as her eyes looked over Will's body. "I so glad ya decided ta show dis morn."

"Of course I did!" Will angrily retorted. "You didn't think I'd leave my son with you, did you?" Calypso grinned at him.

"I ratha hoped ya wouldn't!" The sea goddess's brazen gaze was causing both Will and Elizabeth to feel very, very uncomfortable. This was understandable, as Calypso looked as if she could devour Will in a single, satisfying gulp. "So ya be giving yerself ta me forever, den?"

"That's right," Will said coolly. "But only if you make my son mortal first." Calypso shrugged.

"Fair enough." The goddess moved away from Will, turning her attention to his son instead. William stiffened in Elizabeth's arms, who tried to soothe him as best she could. Calypso then placed her left hand on William's forehead and it took all Elizabeth's willpower to restrain herself from smacking the goddess. Unfortunately, Elizabeth knew that this was the only way that her son could ever become mortal, so she just stood by and let Calypso work her magic. There was a flash of blinding white light around her son, and when it passed, she found William to look no different than he had before.

"Did it work?" Elizabeth asked her son, who shrugged.

"I don't feel any different," William admitted.

"Here, give me your hand," his father asked, who had already drawn his sword. "I'm sorry about this, William." But the twelve year-old boy was more than willing to endure a slight bit of pain to find out if he truly had been made mortal. Everyone watched anxiously as Will left a sliver of a cut on his son's palm. Drops of blood seeped out from the wound, which continued to bleed for much longer than any cut William had ever had in his life. After a minute had passed, and the cut continued to bleed freely, Will deemed it was safe to say that Calypso had indeed removed all traces of immortality from his eldest son.

"It worked!" Sammi exclaimed, running over to hug her best friend. "This is amazing, William!"

"Yeah," William mumbled without enthusiasm. "Great."

"Just like that," Elizabeth said faintly, who couldn't help but to stare at Calypso in awe. "My son is finally mortal." Will squeezed her hand in reassurance. Elizabeth was glad to know that Will's conscience would be clear in regards to curing his son's immortality before he left with Calypso. But that fact didn't make it any easier for her to part with her best friend and loving partner.

"Aye, just like dat," Calypso agreed with a smirk. "Well, William?" The goddess addressed Will, who shot her a disgusted look. "Shall we?" Calypso gestured to the cup that still held the festering green potion, which would bind him to her and her to him.

"Wait!" William cried, doing everything in his power to stall the inevitable. "What happens when Father drinks the potion?" The boy asked. Calypso graced him with a blissful smile.

"We shall be taken ta my secret lair somewhere in de briny deep," she explained. "All o' my powahs will be forfeit as promised, save fer my natural powahs over de waves and tides. And as fer ya fatha, him shall be my immortal mate just as soon as I erase all de happy memories o' him family." Calypso leered at Elizabeth when she spoke, who trembled in her husband's arms. William's lower lip shook as he thought of his father at the mercy of Calypso. He was almost sorry he had asked.

"Calypso, before I go with you, I have one last favor to ask," Will said in a rush before he lost his nerve.

"Oh, and what would dat favor be?" She answered coyly. Will gulped.

"I'd like you to bring the _Pearl _back to Shipwreck Cove so that I can say goodbye to Dani and Jamie," he said firmly. "Jack decided to sail yesterday without telling us and he forgot that my children were still on board. Please, Calypso!" Will graced her with a wide eyed, pleading look which seemed to always work on Elizabeth whenever he really wanted something. "Allow me to tell my children how much I love them one last time."

"Hmm," the goddess muttered as she thought it over. How delectable William Turner looked when he desperately wanted something! She did want to please him, and grant him that last favor because she loved him dearly. But she should receive something in return, shouldn't she? Yes, something in return would do splendidly. _I know just de thing,_ Calypso thought to herself with glee.

"Alright, William. I shall grant ya favor." Will released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thank you!" He cried, gracing her with a tiny smile.

"But…" Calypso cautioned, causing Will's face to fall. "I shall demand a favor from ya as well." Will closed his eyes in despair.

"What's that?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Ya has ta kiss me, right here and right now, in front o' her." Calypso sneered at Elizabeth, who had gone pale at her request, especially when the goddess had suddenly assumed the form of Elizabeth. "Look, I'll even make it easier on you, William." She graced Will with his wife's familiar grin.

"Go on, Will," his real wife whispered. Poor Will looked at his wife, then to the faux-Elizabeth, and then back to his wife again. He didn't like this one bit!

"Oh, alright," Will sighed, remembering his previous talk with Elizabeth. "One quick kiss." The sea goddess scoffed at that.

"There shall be nothing _quick_ about it!" She cried in Elizabeth's voice. And with that Calypso latched herself onto her prey. Will staggered backwards as the sea goddess assaulted his lips with her own. There was no love in Calypso's kiss, for her objective was to stake her claim on Will while his wife was forced to watch. Will did his best to push the overzealous goddess away, but she wouldn't have it. Calypso continued to plunder Will's mouth with her tongue as he tried hard not to vomit. All the while, Elizabeth, William, Sammi, and Ana looked on in horror. Elizabeth could only allow this to go on for so long…

"Stop it!" She cried. Calypso smirked mid-kiss and reluctantly released Will, who rushed to his wife's side. Beforehand, the goddess had decided to continue her claiming of Will until she received a reaction from Elizabeth. Calypso was not disappointed! Oh, how sweet it was to see Elizabeth finally lose! She resumed her regular form in one swift transformation.

"Calypso, you have to uphold your end of the bargain!" Will yelled in an angry outburst. He was furious with the goddess after he saw how deeply his kiss with Calypso had hurt his wife.

"Yes, yes," Calypso acknowledged him, as if bored. "I bring back Jack and him precious _Pearl_." The goddess closed her eyes, and stretched her arms to the sky. She mumbled something that Elizabeth guessed to be in Latin, and then she opened her eyes.

"Is he coming?" Elizabeth asked. Calypso nodded.

"Jack be on him way." Without warning, Sammi raced out of the room, presumably to head for the top deck. William trotted after her, and the adults ran after them. Calypso carefully picked up the potion-filled cup and brought it with her when she joined the group on the deck. The goddess placed the cup down on a card table amidships, which had been left out from the previous night's festivities on board the _Conqueror_. She knew it would be relatively safe and out of the way there until she needed it to give to Will.

"I don't see anything," Sammi said worriedly to William, leaning over the rail as she glanced out at the open ocean. She then turned her gaze to the vibrant sun. It was rapidly ascending, and soon noontime would be upon them. Her father_ had_ to get back before Will's deadline! The minutes crawled by, and still no ship appeared on the horizon. But then, suddenly, there it was! The _Black Pearl_ was sailing along at an unfathomable rate, one that could only be aided by supernatural means. Much to Sammi's relief, it didn't take long before the mighty vessel was safely docked in a berth adjacent to the _Conqueror_.

Word had spread throughout the town of Shipwreck of the _Black Pearl_'s unnaturally swift return. The pirates were anxious to have the members of the Brethren Court back, and many of them hurried to meet the ship as it docked. Among these pirates were Jack's original crew as well as Barbossa's. There had been talk of Calypso herself being present, so of course everyone's interest was peaked. Predictably, the pirates fought amongst themselves to get as close to the famed ship as they could, stopping only when they heard the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow. Sammi's nerves quelled a bit when she laid eyes on her father; now that he was here she knew Will had a chance. Jack was holding Will and Elizabeth's children, one in each arm. The Turners sighed with relief when they saw that their children seemed fine.

"Gentlemen, ladies," said Jack, nodding at the few women in the crowd. "What's all this about?"

"We 'eard Calypso was goin' ta be here!" One burly pirate yelled out, much to Jack's satisfaction.

"Well, you heard correctly, mate!" Jack exclaimed with a wide grin. "And I'm sure she would love to meet all of you. Just come on over to the _Destroyer_ – wait a moment mates, let me go first – and then you can feast your eyes upon the goddess of all the seas!"

The crowd roared its approval as Jack wobbled his way up the gangplank and safely onto his father's ship. Faith soon followed him with Eva and Teague, much to Ana's relief. Captain Teague chose this moment to grace them with his presence, pulling Faith in for a quick embrace. Sammi took her brother and sister by the hand, helping them find a place out of the way to sit where they could watch all the action. Jack strode forward, keeping a firm grip on Dani and James as they reached for their parents. After successfully transferring the Turner children into their parents' waiting arms, Jack barely had time to get his bearings before he was tackled by Ana.

"You idiot, you almost lost your chance to say goodbye to Will!" She cried, hugging him fiercely. Jack glanced over at Will, who with William and Elizabeth's help, was trying his best to explain the tragic situation to his two and three-year old. Judging from their wails, Dani and James didn't seem to be taking the news very well.

"I know that," Jack said sheepishly, before pulling her in for a kiss. Before they broke apart Ana hissed,

"_Did it work?" _Jack's eyes grew anxious, and his captain façade flickered a bit, betraying his nerves.

"We're about to find out, love," he muttered. Their little moment was spoiled however, when Calypso glided over to the Sparrows. She was quite appalled by Jack's tender display of affection for Ana. Jack had never acted that way with _her_! He'd once told her that acknowledging one's lover in public was a sign of weakness. But here he was, doing just that! The great Captain Jack Sparrow had turned into a loving family man – what had happened to the pirate that caused him to lose his head completely?

"Ya know, ya be entirely changed since our time spent togetha all dose years ago," Calypso said, staring at Jack with distaste. All around her, pirates began to pack themselves onto the deck, each wanting a chance to see the sea goddess in person. Some were openly gaping at her, but Calypso just ignored them. She would rather speak with her old flame instead.

"And you haven't," he countered grimly, taking in her present state of undress. "Now that I'm committed to Ana, I have no use for salty wenches such as yourself."

"Ya'd betta watch ya tongue," Calypso growled. "Remember ta whom ya be addressing – de goddess o' de entire ocean!" Jack frowned at her.

"I can say whatever I bloody please to the witch who is snatching my best mate Will from all that he holds dear." Jack said this without the slightest trace of fear. She stiffened at the insult, but did nothing to retaliate. Jack and Calypso both knew that he could get away with insulting her right then, as she was much more concerned about gaining her handsome prize.

"No, you wouldn't recognize me these days, Calypso," Jack continued with a nervous grin. "But if there is one thing that I've learned from these past twelve years as a family man, it is that one should not underestimate the power of love. Even the enormity of your powers cannot match the greatest force on this earth." The deck was filled to capacity with pirates by this point, all who had quieted so they could hear the exchange between Captain Sparrow and the omnipotent sea goddess. Even the young Turner children's cries had diminished to sniffles, as if they could sense that something extraordinary was about to take place.

"You seem certain," Calypso scoffed.

"That's because I am," Jack shrugged, his expression confident and determined once more. "Because when one is overwhelmed by a deep love for someone they care about, their brains become a bit addled, and they are able to make sacrifices that a more rational person wouldn't dream of making." A shadow crossed Jack's face, but when Calypso blinked, it was gone.

"I don't care what ya say, Jack Sparrow - not even de power o' love can save ya friend," said Calypso, nodding at Will. "Dis time I made sure of dat."

"Do you want to bet on that?" Jack's voice was light, but it carried a steely edge that the goddess had never heard before. "Calypso, you may rule the oceans and create fantastic maelstroms worthy of remembrance, but not even you can predict when, in the name of love, someone will decide to do something incredibly… _stupid_." Calypso paused at that, for Jack acted like he knew something that she didn't. It unnerved her a tad, for she had been positive that she held all the cards. Just like this deafening silence was unnerving her! The only sound that could be heard at that moment was the crashing of the waves against the rocks as Jack and Calypso stared each other down. And that was when everyone heard it.

_Clank._

Calypso's now potion-less cup rolled with a clatter along the deck, coming to a stop near the goddess. Calypso frowned. Who would have done such a thing? Judging from Will and William's stunned faces, it certainly hadn't been them. Besides, they hadn't been close enough to the cup. Well, whoever it had been, they were just wasting their time. The potion would have no effect if the drinker was not Will or William. She had conjured plenty of potion and could whisk up another mug for Will in a second's time.

"Who dares ta drink my potion?" Calypso roared. Predictably, no one answered her.

But then, the crowd parted as Calypso advanced closer to the table where the mug had rested. Standing directly in front of the table, wearing a smirk of his own, stood Bootstrap.

"Ya fool!" Calypso laughed. "Ya cannot save dem, Bootstrap. Dat potion was only made fer William Turnah, and William Turnah alone!"

"Ah, but you forgot one very important thing," said Will's father. "_I_ am the original William Turner." Suddenly, a pale green light began to glow all around Bootstrap, growing brighter by the second.

"Father, no!" Will cried in horror, letting go of Elizabeth to run to him. "What have you done?"

"It can't be; it's not possible," Calypso said hoarsely.

"Not _probable_," Jack smirked, for his carefully-laid plan had come to pass.

"No. No!!" Calypso's thunderous shrieks of fury could be heard as she realized that by bringing the _Pearl_ back with Bootstrap on it, she had sealed her own doom.

"Now my debt is finally paid," said Bootstrap, nodding at Will with a faint smile. "Goodbye, son." Will just stared at him with his head cocked to one side, shocked to the core by his father's selfless action. Now there was no doubt in Will's mind whatsoever of his father's love for him. Hot tears gathered in his eyes as he realized what this meant for him, Elizabeth, and his children – he could stay with them forever! All thanks to Bootstrap Bill, who had made the ultimate sacrifice for his only son.

"Noooo! Ya be not de William I wanted! Ya be not attractive at all!" Calypso wailed as Bootstrap hugged his son for the final time. She muttered several incantations, all having no effect whatsoever on Bootstrap. It was too late – Calypso could not undo the magic. Bootstrap chuckled at Calypso's revolted expression as he released Will and began to walk towards her.

"That's too bad – you should've thought of that beforehand," said Bootstrap with a wink. "Now you're stuck with me forever!"

"Damn you, Bootstrap!" Calypso screamed in frustration, tearing her hair out much to the satisfaction of one Elizabeth Turner.

It was then that Calypso and Bootstrap were drawn together high above the _Pearl_, caught in a whirlwind of magic as a pale green light encircled their forms. They began to spin in a circle, faster and faster until Will couldn't tell which body belonged to his father, and which belonged to Calypso. Just as the Caribbean sun rose to the highest point in the sky, a flash of green light temporarily blinded all who watched the spectacle. Will blinked, clearing his eyes before he looked back up at the sky in vain.

And just like that, Calypso and his father had disappeared into thin air. They had been whisked away to Calypso's lair in the briny deep, never to return to the land of the living again.

"Now that's what I call ironic," said Ragetti, shaking his head. Sammi gave a nervous giggle – she couldn't believe what had just happened! Her father had found a way to save Will after all! Her admiration for Jack swelled tenfold, which would surely inflate her father's ego later when he learned of this.

"Come on, men, let's give them some time," said Gibbs, bravely breaking the silence. Along with Pintel and Ragetti, Gibbs ushered the pirates and pirate lords alike off the ship so that the Turners and Sparrows could have their privacy. As the pirates slowly filed down the gangplank, Will just stood there like a lost puppy, rooted to the spot where he'd last seen his father. Elizabeth handed Dani and James to Faith, and made her way over to her troubled husband.

"Will?" She asked tentatively, taking his hands in hers. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, Elizabeth," he said through his tears. "I will be." Elizabeth sighed as Will turned away, not wanting the pirates to see him shed even a few tears.

"Let's go below; all of us," Elizabeth suggested.

"Everyone to my cabin!" Jack announced. "There's plenty of rum for all." Ana and Faith helped usher the little ones down the stairs, followed by Sammi, William, Captain Teague, and finally Elizabeth and Will. Once inside, Sammi and William helped Faith occupy the children so that the other adults could talk without interruption. As soon as the adults had settled in to the spacious room, Jack immediately turned to his best friend.

"You alright, mate?" Will shrugged as Elizabeth patted his arm. "I guess."

"Jack, how did you…" He trailed off, not sure how to put what he wanted to ask into words.

"How did I manage to pull that one off?" Jack grinned with pride. He explained to Will and the rest of the group about the compass and how it had led him straight to the _Poison Apple_. Last night, Jack had rushed aboard, found Bootstrap, and immediately told him about the situation.

"He agreed to save you without hesitation, Will," Jack said, his voice wavering a bit. After all, Jack and Bootstrap had been good mates in the past, and Jack would rather miss the elder Turner. "I hated to ask him to do it, though."

"Thank you, Jack," said Elizabeth, standing up to fling her arms around her friend's neck. Jack raised his eyebrows and she laughingly pulled away. "Thank you for saving my Will."

"Actually, I can't take all of the credit," Jack admitted. "It was Sammi who first planted the idea in my head when she returned my compass."

"See, Mum!" Sammi cried from across the room. "It was important that I gave him the compass back yesterday. And you almost didn't let me do it!"

"Then I'm very glad you are very persistent," Ana said, smiling as she scooted close to Jack. "She also figured out how to get the _Pearl_ back on time."

"You did?" Jack smiled proudly at Sammi. "I knew she would, she's her father's daughter after all. That was the real gamble – the thing I was most worried about was returning to Shipwreck Cove on time. But she did it!"

"See, I told you he never forgets any details!" Sammi insisted as all the adults save for Jack groaned.

"You did all of that?" William stared at his best friend in awe.

"Well, yeah," Sammi said modestly. "It's not like it's that hard to think like my father. Well, not for me anyway…" The children continued their talk as they, along with Faith, reassured Dani and James that their father would not, in fact, be leaving them.

"I just can't believe it," Will said softly. The poor man was as white as a sheet, as he had certainly received the shock of his life. "I was prepared to leave all of you, and then, out of the blue, my father saved me."

"I'm so glad he did," Elizabeth said, snuggling up to her husband. She lay her head on his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He wasn't going anywhere! She still had him to love and cherish and grow old with. That amazing fact just floored her – it was rather mind-boggling considering she'd been planning to raise four children alone as of earlier that morning. "It seemed he cared for you more than you realized, Will."

"That he did," Jack agreed, fishing around in his coat pocket for something. "Aha!" He crowed, producing a recently-sealed letter. "This is from Bootstrap." Jack gave the letter to Will, who eagerly tore it open. Will quickly read the first page, his eyes prickling with tears again, but he didn't bother to hide it. Not among these people, his closest friends and family.

"What does he say, Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"He uh…" Will cleared his throat, "He wants me to be happy, and not to mourn for him. He doesn't want me to feel guilty about his decision to spare me from Calypso." Elizabeth silently thanked the powers above for Bootstrap Bill Turner. How she wished she could thank him for everything, but that was not possible.

"He's right, you know." Captain Teague finally spoke up. "Will, your father and I had a long talk yesterday. We both know how you can be when you feel like you don't deserve something, but you deserve this. You deserve to be with your family – they need you. Bill was getting on in his years, and he knew that he didn't have many years left. In short, he knew that he was the ideal choice out of the three William Turners to go with Calypso." Teague coughed, and then resumed his speech. "He wanted today to be a day of great happiness for you, Will. He wanted you to celebrate your new future with Elizabeth." Teague stopped speaking and all eyes fell on Will. Anxiously, Elizabeth waited for her husband's answer.

"Then who am I to feel guilty when my father says I should be happy?" Will finally grinned at Elizabeth, who whooped with joy. He kissed her tenderly, thrilled to have the prospect of a long life with her lying ahead. But their moment was short lived, as there was a loud 'thunk' followed by a "William!" Elizabeth and Will's heads automatically turned to where their son was sitting, clutching his head with a sheepish expression.

"He nodded off to sleep," Sammi explained, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should put him to bed then," Elizabeth said absently, her mind still on Will. It was then that she realized what she had just said. After another look at the children, she found Sammi trying hard not to laugh and saw that William's face had turned scarlet.

"Oh you know what I mean," Elizabeth sighed as Will chuckled into her ear. "I'll bet you are exhausted from last night, William. You could use a nap. Sammi, perhaps you could give him some assistance? Make sure he doesn't hit his head, that sort of thing."

"Will do, Elizabeth," grinned Sammi as she helped her best friend to his feet. "In fact, I might just take a nap myself."

333

As Sammi dragged William down the hallway, she thought she heard Grandfather Teague offer to give his ship to the Turners, but she couldn't be certain. _Huh, that's interesting,_ she mused as she prevented William from running smack-dab into a wall. Thankfully, they made it to their cabin with all of William still in tact. Once inside, William stumbled his way over to his bed, but Sammi pulled him back.

"You, Will Turner, are filthy," she stated, eyeing him critically. "I'm afraid you'll have to change into clean clothes before I can let you get into bed."

"But I can't with you here!" He exclaimed. Sammi rolled her eyes as the blush manifested itself on William's cheeks again.

"William, stop worrying!" Sammi rooted around for a clean shirt and a pair of breeches and gave them to William. She also found similar clean clothes for herself. "I'll face this wall, and you face that wall and we can change that way." William eyed her mistrustfully.

"You have to promise me that you won't turn around."

"Fine," Sammi sighed dramatically. "I promise I won't turn around. Now will you please change?" William nodded and they each faced their respective walls. But what William had forgotten was that Sammi had a small mirror on her side of the room, which would give her the perfect view of him while he changed.

As Sammi flung off her clothes and shimmied into her nightclothes, she debated whether she should take a peek at her friend or not. But in true Sparrow fashion, she decided it wasn't breaking her friend's promise if she took a gander at him in the mirror, as she wouldn't be turning around. Besides, who knew when she'd ever have this opportunity again? Sammi spied William stripping down to his undergarments before he quickly pulled on his new clean clothes. That _was definitely worth it_, Sammi thought with a smirk. _Who knew my best friend had such a cute butt? _William finally gave her the okay to turn around, which she did.

Predictably, William started to sway, so Sammi helped him fall onto his bed, placing a pillow beneath his head. She tried to get him under the covers, but William wouldn't budge.

"William, you'll get cold if you don't," Sammi reminded him. "Just like that one night where you swore you didn't need covers, but you woke me up saying you were freezing anyway."

"I don't wanna," he whined pitifully, but in a way that Sammi found to be quite adorable.

"Come_ on_, Will," she insisted, helping him to move his scrawny body under the covers. Then she tucked him in, just as she'd seen Elizabeth do.

"Stay with me?" He asked, blinking his eyes at Sammi.

"I already said I was going to take a nap, didn't I?" Sammi reminded him, but inside her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid it would burst! If only William knew what he was asking when he asked her to stay with him! Sammi would stay with William forever if he asked. She tried not to dwell on that fact that it was very possible for them to end up together now that William was mortal, but failed miserably. Sammi crawled into her bed next to William's, and propped herself up on her elbows to stare at her friend.

"Thanks for saving my father, Sammi," William yawned into his pillow. "I think that was very…" _Snore._ William fell asleep before Sammi could find out just what he thought about her. Chuckling, she watched his chest rise and fall under the covers.

"I'm watching over you, Will," she whispered. "Always." And then, she too succumbed to sleep.

End Ch. 36

THE END! HALLELUIAH!

A/N: I just had to end with Wammi – I HAD TO!! -grins-

I know what you are thinking… is this truly the end?! She left some things unanswered! Like the Captain Teague thing. Well, let me tell you that I have an epilogue in the works because I couldn't fit everything I wanted to say into this chapter. And knowing me, it will probably be a fairly long epilogue. And after that, you'll be probably getting some bonus transitional chapters that take place between AMTHGF and the sequel. So I won't check the 'completed story' button until it is _really_ finished.

Well, I hope this lived up to your expectations, and congratulations to those of you who guessed the plot twist (you know who you are). I'd like to dedicate this story to my sister, as well as all my reviewers and my buddies at HidetheRum. Thanks for believing in me! Look for the epilogue in about a week. ;D

P.S. I know I made a mistake or two in here somewhere, but I wanted to post the chapter tonight. I'll give it another thorough editing tomorrow, but right now I am just too tired! Sorry if it's not perfect. I'm not a perfect person.

P.P.S. Ending stats : 1332 reviews, 200,000 + words, and over 60,000 hits. My reviewers are seriously the bomb.


	37. Epilogue still not the end!

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow along with Dani and James Turner! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed the final chapter – I'm so thrilled that you all enjoyed the plot twist, even if about half of you guessed it. I'd especially like to thank _WillsElizabeth23_, as I cannot respond to her by review reply. Your reviews were so sweet – thank you so much! There will be plenty of fluff in this chapter, don't worry. I know it got really angsty there for awhile, but that's over, thank God.

So this is the part that just raps everything up. It's more uplifting than anything, but there is a solemn tone to it, as they are still mourning for Bootstrap. Enjoy!

-Epilogue-

While Sammi and William napped, Elizabeth and Will considered Captain Teague's offer.

"You really want us to have your ship?" Will asked, disbelieving. It was common knowledge that the _Destroyer_ meant as much to Teague as the _Black Pearl_ did to Jack – he couldn't believe the old pirate would willingly part with it.

"Aye, I want you to have it," Teague said solemnly. "I'm retiring for good," he said with a small smile, nodding at Faith across the room. "That's why I nominated you for Keeper of the Code."

"Yes, but… we didn't think you'd be retiring from piracy completely," Jack stammered. Ana looked just as shocked as her life-partner did, and patted his arm. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Teague chuckled as he answered his son.

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't sure. Well, Will?" Will's mind was reeling as he contemplated this generous offer. Could he possibly imagine himself as captain of another vessel, even if he became captain by choice? Frowning, all Will could recall his time on the _Flying Dutchman_ was that while he grew into an efficient leader, he didn't find any joy in ordering around the lesser deckhands. No, if Will captained a different ship, his memories as captain of the _Dutchman_ would surface for sure and he wouldn't be able to take pleasure in captaining his own pirate ship. Shaking his head, Will gracefully declined the offer.

"I'm grateful that you would consider me," he began, "but I just don't think that I could enjoy…"

"Teague, could you hold that thought?" Elizabeth sweetly interrupted her husband.

"Of course," said Teague, who had an idea what was going through Mrs. Turner's head. "The offer still stands," he said with a wink. Elizabeth smiled at him before turning to her bewildered husband.

"Will, can I talk to you?" Elizabeth hissed. She didn't give him time to answer before she half-dragged him out of the room. "We'll be back in a bit," she called over her shoulder before she closed the door.

"I'll give 'em an hour, maybe two," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Jaaack," Ana groaned, rolling her eyes.

"What?!" He threw up his hands in defense. "You know I'm telling the truth." Ana sighed, and gave a little chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose you are," she admitted, straightening his beloved tricorn hat which had become crooked during all the emotion. Jack graced her with a charming smile, and somehow suppressed the urge to gloat.

"Well, as long as we're just waiting, we might as well break out the rum!" Jack found just enough bottles for him, Ana, Faith, and Teague and he passed them around.

"Cheers," said Ana, clinking her bottle with Jack's. "To Jack and his crazy scheme, without which Will wouldn't be here right now." She stared at Jack in admiration, which made the pirate captain feel very proud indeed, especially when she scooted closer to him. Jack's free arm snaked around her back, much to Ana's satisfaction. She found herself wishing it were night, where she and Jack could celebrate his brilliance in a much better way. Faith and Teague watched the younger couple, and Teague took his cue from Jack to put his arm around Faith, who blushed.

The two couples drank to Jack's health as the young Sparrow and Turner children played on at their feet.

333

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was pulling Will down the corridor toward their 'borrowed' cabin.

"What's this all about, Elizabeth?" Will wondered aloud. "Is there something wrong or are you just trying to get me alone?" Elizabeth just shook her head at his remark, although privately she knew that he knew exactly where this was going.

"I want that ship!" She blurted out as she pulled Will inside the cabin after her. Will raised his eyebrows at her unexpected outburst and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Ah, the governor's daughter returns," said Will, with an amused expression on his handsome face. "I suppose that because you want that ship, you believe you're automatically entitled to it by birthright."

"You're so funny," Elizabeth said sarcastically, but she was smiling. "I know you don't want to be captain, but did you ever consider someone else who is very capable of handling that position?" Will eyes grew wide in surprise.

"_You_ want to be captain!"

"Very good, Will," said Elizabeth, rolling her eyes at his ever-present denseness. "Had you forgotten that I was once captain of the _Empress_?"

"No," said Will, pulling her close. He hoped that she didn't think he had insulted her! That hadn't been his intention at all. "I don't doubt your abilities, Elizabeth. In fact, I'm sure they are superior to my own." He led her over to the bed, thinking that if they were going to have a long discussion, they could at least be comfortable while doing so.

"Right," she scoffed as they lay down beside each other.

"I'm serious," Will insisted as he propped himself up on his elbow, facing his wife. "I still remember how you rallied the pirates before the battle with the EITC all those years ago. You were a fearsome sight to behold. Those men would've followed you anywhere." He gazed at her, the love and pride her felt for this incredible woman reflecting in his eyes. "You dazzled them with your voice, just as you have dazzled me."

"Oh Will," Elizabeth said softly. "I'm glad you think I'm capable."

"Of course I do," he said with a frown. "I believe you are capable of doing anything you set your mind to, Elizabeth! I just thought that with the children and all, you wouldn't have time to captain your own pirate ship." Suddenly Elizabeth understood where he was coming from.

"Obviously I can't do it now," she relented as Will caressed her pregnant belly. "But we could always use it for vacations. When the children are old enough, we can take them out on it during the summer. Very soon there won't be enough bunks for all of them on the _Pearl_ if they keep growing at this rate, so it's only reasonable that we would acquire our own ship. And when the children are grown, we can sail to our hearts' content. It could be quite the romantic getaway."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Will smiled, thankful for his wife's sound logic. "I suppose I wouldn't mind taking the _Destroyer_ if you were its captain."

"I'm glad," she grinned, scooting closer to him so that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to be my co-captain?"

"I'm positive," he affirmed, kissing her brow.

"Then you can be my first mate, then," she decided. "How does that sound, Mr. Turner?" Will grinned.

"It's certainly appropriate; I'm your mate, and I'm also your first." Thanks to that remark, Elizabeth couldn't help herself – she giggled. She knew she probably shouldn't encourage him, but Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to scold her husband, not when they'd just beaten unbeatable odds. Not when, by the grace of Bootstrap Bill, her husband had just been granted the rights to stay with her for an entire lifetime.

"Are you sure your manly pride won't suffer if you have a lower position than me?" Elizabeth had to be certain on that, hoping to avoid any disagreements about that issue in the future. Will laughed.

"No. I'm used to you ordering me around already." She glared at him, and he gave her a cheeky wink. "Besides," he said, lowering his voice, "I think I'd rather enjoy serving under you." Will's smirk told Elizabeth all she needed to know.

"We'll need to rename the ship." She gasped as Will pulled her top him. "The _Destroyer_ isn't a suitable name for…" Elizabeth trailed off, for she had lost her train of thought. Will sometimes would have that kind of affect on her, especially when he was doing _that_! He began to nip at her ear which caused her to whimper. "But it can wait until later," she squeaked, trying to remember how to breathe as Will's talented lips were put to good use. Will looked up to gaze at his beautiful wife.

They both wore identical knowing grins, each thrilled that they could go on living normally. Calypso would no longer interfere with their lives again! They could continue all those activities that married couples with families loved to partake in. Will would be around to be a father to his fourth child, whom he was very excited to meet in about five months. He would be able to participate in all of the Sparrow-Turner get-togethers, looking on with Jack, Ana, and his beloved wife as they watched their children play and run free. And best of all, he would still be able to make love to his wife.

"I told them we'd be back in a bit," she whispered as Will's fingers entangled themselves in her hair." Will gave her a devilish smirk.

"They can wait awhile longer." Elizabeth had no arguments to that and they spent the next hour reaffirming their love for each other.

333

_One hour later _

"We really should be getting back to the children." Elizabeth sat up, throwing the covers off and thus exposing her upper body to her husband.

"I love you," Will said with a glassy expression as he appreciated at his wife's lovely body. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's not going to work, Will. We need to talk to the children about what happened to Bootstrap." That wiped the smirk right off his face. Instead of mirth, his eyes took on a haunted look. Elizabeth was sorry she had brought up the sore subject, but she knew that they had to face it.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said, touching his cheek. "But it must be done." He heaved himself up from the bed with a huge sigh.

"I know." Will and Elizabeth found their various articles of clothing that had been discarded across the room in the heat of passion. As they dressed, Elizabeth voiced her opinion about the Bootstrap situation.

"I think we should tell Dani and Jamie that their grandfather is dead," she said, wincing as Will's brown crinkled into a slight frown. "After all, that's what we'll have to tell the people of St. Maarten. We'll tell the children the truth when they are older, but I just don't think they could understand what really happened at this age."

"You're right," he agreed, much to her surprise. "He is dead to us now, even if he isn't technically dead."

"Much like my father was dead to me, but his spirit still waited in that place between worlds," said Elizabeth. "Until you ferried him to the Other Side."

"Mhm," Will murmured. "He gave me his true blessing that day, after he learned that I'd almost been killed while defending his daughter." He gave her a wry smile. "That was when I told him we'd just been married for a day before I'd been forced to leave you." Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head as she discovered his blue bandana under a pillow.

"I remember – you've told me this many times before, Will." He smiled at her, taking the bandana from her and putting it back on.

"I know. But I'll never forget your father's expression as he came to realize that I'd, um, _propositioned_ you." Will let out a rare giggle, which only occurred when he'd been extremely amused by something. Jack had teased him about it sounding a bit effeminate, but Elizabeth thought it was the cutest thing in the world. "If he had been living, I'm sure he would've fainted," her husband added, still amused by the memory. Elizabeth sighed – she wished Will would stop avoiding the subject of Bootstrap.

"Will!" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm ready," he said with a small wince. "We'll explain all of this the best we can to the children." Elizabeth nodded and took his hand in his. They made the short walk to Jack's cabin in no time. Before they could knock, Jack opened the door.

"Oh it's you two," he said in relief. "Whatever happened to 'see you in a bit'?"

"We had a lot to talk about," Elizabeth said defensively. Jack shook his head and led them inside. Suddenly, two small figures threw themselves at Will's legs.

"Father! Father!" They cried, holding on for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Will asked them, carefully detaching them from his legs. He then sat down on the floor and his children promptly crawled onto his lap.

"We thought you left," Dani sniffed as Will gently wiped away her tears.

"Yeah," James added, with a pout. "Don't leave us!" Will sighed and took them both in his arms.

"I'm not leaving you forever. I know I said that earlier, but something happened and now I can stay. Alright?" The little Turners loosened their grip on their father, but only slightly.

"Elizabeth…" Will pleaded, needing some assistance from his wife who always knew what to do in these situations. Elizabeth's eyes scanned the room, skipping over Ana, Teague, Faith, and the Sparrow children to land on Sammi and William, who were looking a little too chipper for her taste.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked, narrowing her eyes at them. Both children looked sheepish.

"They asked us what happened to Bootstrap and we kind of told him that he left forever," Sammi explained in a rush.

"I guess they thought that Father had left forever too," said William with a grimace.

Elizabeth shot them a mini-glare. She decided to explain to the children that while Bootstrap had indeed left them for good, their father would most certainly be around for a very long time. Dani and James had accepted that, much to her surprise. However, Elizabeth had a suspicion that they didn't understand that Bootstrap was truly gone. As her poor Will looked like he was about to suffocate with both children tightly latched on to him, she pried James away from his father and held him in her lap.

After Elizabeth had successfully calmed the children down, she asked Jack and Ana how long her children had been upset.

"Well…" Jack fidgeted with his dreads.

"Pretty much the whole time you've been gone," said Ana.

"What?!" The Turners cried.

"You should've come and gotten us right away," Elizabeth said angrily as she held James close. Jack shrugged.

"We were about to go get you but we couldn't decide on who was going to interrupt your… love session." Captain Sparrow winked at the Turners, who just looked at each other and sighed.

"So have you given my offer any more thought?" Captain Teague asked the Turners, now that their children were quiet. Elizabeth's eyes shone with happiness as she said,

"We'll take her!" Teague grinned at the Pirate King.

"I thought you might." Then he turned his attentions to Will. "How did she convince you?" Will shared a secret smile with his wife, who looked every inch the amazing mother she was as she held little James in her arms.

"She told me _she_ wouldn't mind being captain." All the adults in the room smiled at that.

"Well, it's only fitting," said Jack as he took one last swig of rum, finishing off his sixth. "The Pirate King should have her own vessel to run."

"Indeed," said Sammi, who had been listening to their conversation along with William. She smiled widely at Elizabeth, who nodded back to show that she understood. Elizabeth knew that it was Sammi's dream to become a pirate captain someday, and now she would have a female role model who was just that.

"Are you going to rename the ship?" William asked his mother, thinking that the current name didn't quite fit his parents' views on piracy. Elizabeth automatically glanced at Captain Teague.

"I don't know. Would that be alright with you?" Teague graced them with a rare grin.

"It's your ship now – you can name it what you like." Elizabeth smiled happily at him.

"Great! Who wants to help me think of some names?"

"I do!" Sammi and William chorused as the adults chuckled. As everyone else was discussing possible new names for the _Destroyer, _Jack pulled Will aside.

"I was thinking that I might hold a memorial for your father, mate. You know, we all say a few words, that sort of thing. What do you think?"

"I think that would be a great idea, Jack," Will quietly agreed. "I think it would help all of us if we shared our thoughts on the matter. Especially William," he added. Jack and Will glanced at the boy, and they could tell that even though he seemed fine, they knew that on the inside he was very much affected by his grandfather's disappearance. "It's just so strange holding a memorial for my father when he's not truly dead."

"I know," Jack said sadly. Bootstrap had been a close friend of his as well, and Jack knew he would be missed by many. "Your Da was a good man, and a good pirate." Will smiled at that, while both remembered the day that Jack had said those exact words to his young and naïve self. How far both of them had come since then!

"Can we hold the memorial tonight, Jack?" Will asked. The other pirate shrugged.

"I don't see why not. It doesn't give me much time to come up with a speech, but it won't be a problem." Will chuckled, knowing that Jack always had a way with words for every occasion. He knew that Jack's memorial speech would be from the heart, which was all that mattered.

"Thanks, mate," Will said softly.

"Don't mention it." Jack clasped Will on the back, who returned the favor. They returned to their families, each lost in their own thoughts.

333

That night, as promised, Jack held a memorial for William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner on the _Pearl_. Most everyone on board said a few words, most notably Jack, Will, and William, who struggled through his small speech. The poor boy couldn't finish, and had to walk away with his hair in his face to hide the tears which stained his cheeks. Elizabeth was about to go comfort him, but she found that Sammi got there first. William's best friend led him off to the side, where he allowed her to pull him into a tight hug. Sammi was very sad for her friend, and for Bootstrap as well, but she couldn't help but enjoy William's closeness, especially when he rested his head on her shoulder.

Soon the memorial had come to an end, and William quickly pulled away. He gave Sammi a tentative smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," he mumbled. "I couldn't even keep it together enough to finish my speech." Sammi rolled her eyes as a red tinge graced William's cheeks. How in the world could he be embarrassed about that? _Boys!_

"Will, he was your grandfather and you loved him!" She exclaimed. "You're allowed to be upset."

"I suppose," he relented, and thanked her for putting up with him.

The rest of the night flew by for William. After the evening meal, he went back to his cabin and tried to read one of his many books. Unfortunately, William found that he just couldn't concentrate on the story, no matter how fascinating it was. The loss of his grandfather flooded his mind no matter what he did. Finally he just gave up and decided to turn in early. Sammi came in carrying an exhausted Teague moments later, as she wanted to stay close to her best friend during his time of need.

Their parents came in a bit later to bid them tonight. Jack and Ana praised Sammi once again for her part in Will's rescue. Sammi not so discreetly watched the Turners saying their goodnights as Jack recounted the events of the day. Will and Elizabeth hugged their son and showed him the letter that Bootstrap had written to Will saying that he wanted them to be happy and not mourn for him.

"But I can't be happy, Father!" William sniffed, and Will held him as he quietly cried against his father. Elizabeth stroked her son's hair, not wanting to intrude on the moment between father and son. Her two Williams were safe with her, and it was wonderful to see them not fighting but hugging instead. Then William yawned hugely.

"You'd better get some sleep – you'll feel a little better in the morning," said Elizabeth, kissing his brow.

"She's right," Will said softly. "I know you're hurting, William, just as I am. But we mustn't let his sacrifice be in vain. We still have _our_ lives, which is what he wanted – for us to live." William nodded, but Will doubted his words had helped much.

"Goodnight Father, Mum," William said, and hugged them both simultaneously.

"Goodnight, William," said Elizabeth, releasing him. "If you have trouble sleeping, try to think about how wonderful it will be to have your father here instead of the alternative." She shivered and Will squeezed her hand.

"I love you son," said Will with a small smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Loveyoutoofather," William mumbled into his pillow, but luckily Will could still decipher what his son had said. The Turners took their leave, followed by the Sparrows who had just bid Sammi and Teague goodnight. The three children were left in almost total darkness. Worn out by the events of the day, Teague fell straight to sleep.

"Sammi?" William tentatively called.

"I'm coming," Sammi said, who had been just waiting for this very thing to happen. She was by William's side in a moment's notice.

"Sammi, I don't know if I can ever draw again," William said in a small voice. "I don't even know if I would want to without Grandfather Bootstrap's help."

"Is that what you think he'd want?" Sammi asked, her voice skeptical. "For you to just give up doing something you love? Something that he spent countless hours helping you learn?"

"I guess not," William said with a sigh. "But I don't think I could draw anytime soon."

"That's normal," Sammi said, understanding how he might feel about that. If _her_ grandfather died, she didn't think she'd be in any hurry to pick up her guitar and play. "Just do it when you're ready," she advised.

"Okay," her friend sighed. "Thank you, Sammi. I…"

"You're welcome," she said, cutting him off. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Will. That you were willing to say anything at all during the memorial takes great courage." He scoffed at that.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be very hard for you to do." Sammi squirmed.

"I don't know about that – death makes me feel all funny inside, especially the death of a friend or family member. If it had been my grandfather, I don't think I could've done it."

"Really? I didn't know you were afraid of death – I didn't think you were scared of anything," William admitted. She chuckled.

"There's a lot that you still don't know about me, Will. I'm not scared of death, exactly… I just don't like to think about it. But I do know that it is the one thing that is certain in this world – well that and taxes, but we pirates don't bother with those." William laughed at that, much to Sammi's secret delight.

"It's strange to think that I can die now," he mused. "And I've lost my extra strength – I won't be as good with a sword anymore."

"Then you'll just have to work harder like all the normal people," Sammi joked. "But be glad about your mortality, Will. At least now you know that your nightmare of staying young while the rest of us grew old will never come true."

"Thank goodness," said William. "Now I finally have a future."

"And a very bright one at that," said Sammi with a smile, wishing with all her heart that William's future would include him courting her. Before she fell asleep, Sammi vowed to tell William of her strong feelings for him one day in the future.

333

The Sparrows and Turners returned to St. Maarten within the week. Much to their delight, they learned that Lord White the magistrate and his trouble-making son Maximillion had left. Lord White had been replaced by one Lord Edmund Grace, who had brought his wife Lady Lydia and twelve year-old daughter Ophelia along. Nobody knew how the new magistrate would work out, but they were certain that he couldn't be any worse than Lord White.

The islanders marveled at the arrival of a sleek 'new' ship, the _Swann Song_, which arrived in the harbor with the _Black Pearl_. Thanks to Elizabeth's direction, the ship sparkled by the time they reached port. All of the _Destroyer_'s grime had been scrubbed away. Mr. Gibbs had made a beautiful wood-carving spelling out the ship's name (which had been suggested by Will Turner), and replaced the old name with the new.

Lord Beckett had arrived at the island in disgrace. Handcuffed and screaming expletives, he was escorted to Faith and Captain Teague's home where the old pirate, along with Jack, Will, Ana, and Elizabeth forced him to write letters to his associates saying that he wanted them to disband the EITC. Once the pirates saw that Beckett's letters were actually producing results, they had to think of a place to send him so that he wouldn't cause any more trouble. They finally decided to drop him off on an island off the coast of Madagascar which was inhabited by a peace-loving tribe. (Jack had originally suggested Cannibal Island, but that idea had been abandoned, as Captain Sparrow had most assuredly been joking.)

Five months later, Elizabeth Turner gave birth to a lovely red-faced little girl, whom they named Charlotte after Will's mother. William took to his new sister instantly, but it took Dani and James a little more time to warm up to her. The Turners led a very busy yet happy life, and William and Will grew close now that the immortality issue wasn't looming between them. Elizabeth and Will's marriage remained as strong as ever, and it was actually strengthened by overcoming Calypso's ordeal.

As for the Sparrows, there was always something interesting happening in their home. Eva was growing wilder everyday, and it was hard for even Sammi and Teague to help Ana keep track of her. Jack still sailed on the _Pearl_ from time to time, and he had promised Sammi that he would take her out on it, along with Will and William. Sammi couldn't wait for that, for she knew that without her and William's mothers around, they would get a more thorough education as pirates. Sammi's caring for her best friend grew stronger every day, and she often wondered what it would be like to kiss him. If only William wasn't still disgusted by girls! Sammi lived for that day, in the not so distant future, when William wouldn't see her just as a friend, but as something more.

End of Epilogue

A/N: I'm done!! Whew, that was longer than I expected (surprise, surprise) but I managed to tie up most everything. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and look for more bonus chapters coming your way very soon! I'm going to take up _PirateAngel1286_'s challenge where Will and Elizabeth look over the Code one night when their children are asleep. Besides that one, I have a couple Wammi things in mind. So stick around for more until I start on the upcoming sequel, So Close and Still So Far!


	38. Bonus Chapter I: Swann Song

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow along with Dani and James Turner! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: So this is the first bonus chapter. The madrigal _The Silver Swan_ belongs to the composer Orlando Gibbons – I'm just borrowing a snippet for the story. Note: If you get bored during the detailed Codex portion of the story, feel free to skim it to get to the good part!

This note is to Lydia, who I can't respond to by review reply. Sorry I didn't name the magistrate's wife after you. I had the name Lydia in mind for a long time, mostly due to the character from Pride and Prejudice. Thank you for the enlightening review, though. That is a lot of ships you support!!

Alrighty then. PirateAngel1286, this chapter is for you, as I wrote it in response to your challenge. Enjoy, everyone!

Bonus Ch. 1: Swann Song

"Will! Where in heaven's name have you gotten off to?" Elizabeth bustled about the Turner house, looking for her husband who had, albeit unintentionally, abandoned her at an inopportune moment. She came upon William curled up on one of the comfortable couches in the family room. Upon closer inspection, she saw he was engrossed in his reading material, one of his adventure stories no doubt.

"Have you seen your father lately?" Elizabeth asked her son, who looked up from his book and blinked.

"What? What about him?" Elizabeth sighed, not wanting to confuse the boy. He tended to tune everything out while reading and seemed a bit lost, as he was completely engrossed on the story.

"Never mind. I think I have an idea where he might be." Elizabeth maneuvered her way across the room, stepping around various toys that happened to be lying on the floor. She paused at the door to the study, and knocked.

"Come in," Will's distracted voice called. Elizabeth heeded his advice, wondering what he was doing in the study. She found her husband seated at the desk, engrossed in reading material of his own. _Like father like son,_ she thought with a grin. Only Will's book was quite a bit larger than William's, considering it was the Pirata Codex. It seemed like only yesterday to Elizabeth that Will had been appointed the new Keeper of the Code by the Brethren Court after Captain Teague had resigned his position.

Right away, Elizabeth noticed that Will was wearing his reading glasses. She couldn't help but admire the way they looked on him. The spectacles made Will look quite distinguished and unbearably handsome. Not that he didn't look unbearably handsome already… the glasses just added to the whole package.

"Will, it's me," Elizabeth said, clucking her tongue disapprovingly when Will didn't immediately look up.

"What? Oh! Elizabeth! You're here… I'm so sorry," Will stammered. "I was just…"

"…reading." She gave him a wry smile. "I know, Will." Relieved she wasn't going to be cross with him, Will returned her smile.

"What do you need, love?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the Code to give her his full attention. Elizabeth sighed.

"It's James. I told him and Dani a wonderful bedtime story but he didn't fall right to sleep like we'd hoped. James is asking for you, Will. He's still afraid you're going to leave, so I came right down to get you."

"Elizabeth, you can't keep letting him call me back in the room every night like this," Will sighed. "I've already said goodnight to him once! It's not a good habit for him to be getting into."

"For goodness sake, Will, he's only three!" Elizabeth shot him an exasperated glare. "But don't think you can fool me. You can pretend all you like, but I know you like going back in there."

"Perhaps," Will admitted with a wink. And then he was gone, leaving Elizabeth all alone in the study save for the Code for company. Which gave her an idea…

The Pirate King took a seat at the desk, planning to do some perusing of her own. She hadn't had much time to herself in the months after the Calypso ordeal, especially after Charlotte had been born, so she took advantage of this rare opportunity. When the children were asleep, she chose to spend all of her time with Will. She couldn't help it that she was still extremely attracted to the man… although she rather hoped that a baby wouldn't be the result of their favorite activity any time soon. Four children were quite a handful, thank you very much!

Elizabeth had been so busy with the children and Will, who had his own childish moments, that she hadn't had any time to look over the Code. Which was a shame, considering she was the Pirate King. She figured she should at least have some knowledge of the rules that the pirates of old had deemed important enough to commit to writing.

_Hmm, what have we here?_ Elizabeth marked Will's page, and flipped to the very back of the book. That was when she saw it. _Page 1000?_ N_o wonder it takes two men to carry it_, Elizabeth thought to herself. She thought she remembered Captain Teague mentioning it weighed about eighty pounds. After shutting the book with care, she opened it at the first page this time. This page was simple and easy to remember.

_Pirata Codex_

_Commissioned by the Second Court of the Brethren_

_  
Written by: Henry Morgan and Bartholomew Roberts_

"_Never say we die."_

The title page told Elizabeth nothing she didn't already know when she'd been twelve. She turned the page. This was when things got interesting. She found an outline of all the major pirate laws, finding them divided into sixteen artycles.

_**I**__. All adherents of the Code pledge to be bound together as a brotherhood of pirates, sharing alike in one's fortunes and troubles. Every member shall have an equal vote in the affairs of the moment and equal share of the provisions. Every pirate shall obey the Code. Anyone who fails shall be marooned on a desert island, and left ashore with a loaf of bread or hardtack, a bottle of water (if any exists), and a pistol with one load. _

Elizabeth smiled to herself, remembering the time that Barbossa had marooned her and Jack on that god-forsaken spit of land. He'd given Jack his pistol, but had conveniently forgotten the bread and water. Typical pirate!

_**II.**__ The captain of a ship is to be elected by a majority vote of its crew. If any time a crew, with sufficient evidence, finds their captain to be lacking in ability or offensive in nature, a new captain may be freely elected amongst the ship's members. The captain shall be made aware of the situation and will graciously step aside, assuming another position on the crew. Failure to follow this procedure will be deemed mutiny._

Mrs. Turner paled at that… no wonder Jack had always been wary of his crew members! They could concoct some faux charge, and replace Jack within a moment's notice, at least according to this. She wondered if the law had applied to Will when he'd been serving on the _Dutchman_, but decided that it didn't, since he'd been bound by the curse to be captain for ten years. Not that his crew members would've wanted that thankless job anyway…

_**III.**__ Any pirate who has suffered an injury from pillaging, plundering, hijacking, swashbuckling, or other pirate duties shall receive compensation for the wound from common stock._

That was true, at least from what she'd seen on the _Pearl_. Jack would always make sure that an injured person was well cared for, and he would give them more than enough gold to cover any expenses said injury might entail. However, Elizabeth had no doubt that greedy pirate captains, such as Sao Feng, would not be so generous – pirate law or not.

_**IV.**__Every member shall have an equal share of fresh provisions, however they may be acquired, and may take pleasure in such provisions at will, except in times of scarcity. Until said scarcity is voted over, it is necessary for the common good of the crew to adhere to rations. Anyone who takes more than his equal share of provisions at any time shall be marooned. _

This was also true… Jack and Barbossa had told her stories of times when they'd had to ration what food they had left. It was a harsh measure, marooning anyone who ate so much as a morsel more than what they were allotted, but it had to be done so that everyone would survive. Elizabeth prayed that no such situation would arise in the future when she would be captaining the _Swann Song_.

_**V.**__ Each man shall keep his weapon, whether it be a cutlass, sword, pistol, or other piece, clean at all times and ready for action._

_**VI.**__If a pirate is the first to locate a prize and should find among this plunder a weapon that is better than his own, he may take it as his own. The rest of the items will be chosen in turn with the captain first, master second, and so forth in seniority. Ship's musicians may lay claim to nay instruments found among the spoils._

_**VII.**__No pirate shall strike another while onboard the ship. In the event of such an occurrence, the quarrel shall be resolved on the shore by a pistol, sword, or in another agreed upon manner as deemed by the captain. Limbs or other body parts lost in duel are not to be compensated as those lost in battle._

_**VIII.**__No man shall game for money in any form, whether it be with cards, dice, crab claws, barnacles, or any other means._

Elizabeth skimmed V-VII, rushing to get to the controversial VIII. She couldn't help herself – she laughed out loud at that one. Jack certainly allowed his crew to indulge in a friendly game of cards or Liar's Dice when the workday was done. She certainly loved to play Liar's Dice, for she was quite good. The only people she had difficulty beating were Jack and Sammi.

_**IX.**__Lights and candles must be suffed out of eight o'clock. If any man desires to drink after such time, he shall do so on the open deck without lights. _

Eight o'clock? Pirates had an official _bedtime_? This time Elizabeth let out a ferocious giggle, picturing Jack informing his crew that they had to go to bed at sunset because the Code said so. Right… no pirate would ever stand for it! She wondered why that ludicrous law had been included in the first place. Mrs. Turner highly doubted that any captain had ever enforced it, as they'd probably fear mutiny if they did.

_**X.**__No man shall smoke tobacco in the hold without cap to his pipe to hold a candle without lantern shield. If he is discovered doing so, he shall receive such punishment as the captain and company see fit._

_**XI.**__All musicians shall have their only day of rest on the __Sabbath__. Any other day, musical pirates shall be granted leisure time only by favour of the captain or quartermaster._

That was very interesting to Elizabeth. She hadn't known very man religious pirates, save for Ragetti, who didn't really count since he only pretended to read the Bible. It seemed to her that _superstition _served in place for religion for many pirates she'd known, Joshamee Gibbs included.

_**XII.**__Every member of the crew shall be allowed a shift of clothes. These may be obtained by plundering, stealing, or borrowing._

_Borrowing, stealing, plundering…what's the difference, _Elizabeth mused. Either way, pirates wouldn't be returning the clothes. She was particularly glad that the law further required said shift of clothes to be worn at all times while on board the ship. If she were to captain her own ship, she wouldn't be able to work with pirates who insisted on stripping down to their undergarments on a hot day. Unless that pirate was Will, of course, and they were alone. Then she would hang the code, and the rules!

_**XIII.**__If a pirate is captured by an enemy ship, he has the right to declare parlay, or temporary protection, until he may have an audience with the enemy captain. At this point, he cannot be harmed. Parlay is not considered concluded until said captives and captains have completed negotiations._

_Thank goodness for parlay_, Elizabeth thought to herself. If she hadn't known about parlay, perhaps Pintel and Ragetti never would've brought her safely to Barbossa, and she never would've gone on that crazy adventure that brought Will to her. Her father had discouraged her from reading pirate books as a child, but if he'd known that they had saved her life, perhaps he would've changed his tune.

_**XIV.**__The captain shall have two shares of a prize. The quartermaster shall have one-and-three-quarter shares. The surgeon shall have one-and-one-half shares. The master gunner, carpenter, sailmaker, and boatswain shall receive one-and-one-quarter shares. All others shall have one share each. The company may vote to temporarily withhold the cook's share should his food kill a shipmate._

Elizabeth was thankful for this article. It detailed exactly who got what share of the treasure, which would be helpful if she and Will happened to encounter some during any future adventures on their new ship. She chuckled at the part about the cook, thinking that there was no way to prove whether the food had actually killed a shipmate or not. Then it occurred to her that that last sentence might've been thrown in for laughs…

_**XV.**__ He who falls behind shall be left behind._

Ah yes. This law was particularly problematic, especially for her and Will. They just didn't feel right using it as justification for leaving their friends behind in a dangerous situation. As for Jack, he swore up and down that he always abided by that law, but the truth was he was just as softhearted as the Turners. Gibbs had told Elizabeth before that Jack had never once intentionally left a friend behind, and if he'd had no choice but to do so, he would wallow in his guilt for weeks.

_**XVI.**__Take what you can, give nothing back._

Smiling, she recalled that this was a favorite saying of Jack and Gibbs'. Eagerly, she read the fine print to see exactly what this law entailed. Mostly it just listed the justification for taking and not returning, which was central to life as a pirate. It was common pirate belief that to steal from the rich was not considered a crime. Members of the highest class had more than what they needed in their homes, so pirates would relieve them of this burden and share the wealth amongst themselves.

Elizabeth was quite fascinated as she eagerly soaked up all of this information. She knew it could only aid her decisions during her reign as Pirate King. However, her excitement came to a grinding halt when she came across a certain law listed under The Right of Parlay Artycle XIII, Section I, Paragraph VIII.

_No boy or woman to be allowed on board. If any man shall be found seducing any of the latter sex and carrying her to sea in disguise he shall suffer death._

Elizabeth's stomach clenched as she read the law. No wonder Gibbs thought it was bad luck to have a woman on board if he had been taught this! But Elizabeth didn't understand. She'd been elected Pirate King, hadn't she? Mistress Ching had been a Pirate Lord. Anamaria had served on pirate ships for years. So what was with this old-fashioned, sexist law? Why was it still a part of the Code? Elizabeth wanted it removed from the Code that instant, but she knew that even as Pirate King, she didn't have that power to remove a law from the Codex. Only the entire Brethren Court could do that by a unanimous vote.

This was how Will found her, glaring at the Code with her arms crossed as she sat at the mahogany desk.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth jumped, not having heard him enter.

"Will!" She gasped, chuckling when he pulled up another chair and sat beside her. "You gave me quite a fright!"

"Sorry, dear," Will said sheepishly. "I'm afraid I'm not very noisy when I walk. But I see I'm not the only one who is distracted while reading." Elizabeth glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood to be teased, Will. Look at this!" She pointed out the fine print of the law to him, and noted that her husband's brow had crinkled considerably after reading it. He took a seat next to her, removed his glasses, and sighed.

"It's outdated," Will said calmly after awhile. "It has to be. You were elected Pirate King! Why would the Court do that if they still believed that women didn't have a place on pirate ships?"

"You're right, Will," she sighed as he gently pulled her into his lap and held her close. "I guess I'm overreacting a bit. But I still don't like it being there!"

"Then get rid of it," Will suggested, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, I'll just have to get used to… what?" She exploded, having just registered her husband's suggestion.

"Remove it," said Will with a grin.

"Will, I can't!" She scoffed. "I'm not going to abuse my power as Pirate King to do that." He shrugged.

"Well if you aren't going to abuse your power, I guess I'll have to abuse mine." And before she even knew what was happening, Will had snatched the quill, dipped it in ink, and crossed out the offending law.

"William Turner!" Elizabeth squeaked in surprise. "What on earth?! You can't just… Why would you do such a thing like that?"

"Because the law was wrong, and it upset you," Will said softly. "I can't stand watching you hurt, Elizabeth. So I fixed the problem. As Keeper, I now declare that law to be terminated, effective immediately. And if for some reason I'm caught, I'll accept the responsibility for my actions."_ I don't deserve him…_ Elizabeth thought dreamily as Will's lips met with her own.

"Thank you," she said quietly after they had pulled away.

"Don't thank me, Elizabeth," Will said with a grin. "The Code is more like guidelines anyway, remember?"

"Don't let Captain Teague hear you saying that," Elizabeth cautioned, but she was grinning. "I'm glad you aren't going to take the Code quite as seriously as Teague did. Did you know he shot a man during the Fourth Brethren Court for saying something against it?"

"I'm not surprised," said Will, shaking his head. "Of course that was years ago, before he'd realized the error of his ways." Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm glad he let us rename his ship – I just wouldn't feel right sailing in a ship called the _Destroyer_."

"Me neither," Will admitted. "The _Swann Song_ is definitely an improvement." He kissed her forehead, causing Elizabeth to elicit a small sigh.

"I'm curious, where did your suggestion of the name _Swann Song_ come from?" She asked. Will shrugged.

"I thought the ship should have your maiden name in the title since you would be her captain. I almost suggested the Silver Swann as a name, but I thought that the Swann Song sounded more piratey." Elizabeth giggled at that. Trust Will to always go with the more 'piratey' name.

"There is a madrigal called The Silver Swan, you know," Will murmured thoughtfully. "My mum used to sing parts of it to me before I fell asleep each night." Elizabeth did know, but she said nothing except for asking Will to sing some of it for her.

"Are you sure you want me to sing?" He asked, wincing a bit. "I don't think I'm that great of a singer."

"Of course you are," said Elizabeth. "I love hearing your singing voice, Will. It about does me in." Will chuckled at that.

"In that case, I must sing for you." And so he began, singing softly, his rich tenor voice crisp and clear.

_The silver Swan, who living had no Note, _

_when Death approached, unlocked her silent throat. _

_Leaning her breast upon the reedy shore, _

_thus sang her first and last, and sang no more: _

_"Farewell, all joys! O Death, come close mine eyes! _

_"More Geese than Swans now live, more Fools than Wise." _

"Will, that was beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a smile after he had finished. "I had no idea you knew of that madrigal!"

"Oh, yes," Will affirmed. "It was my mother's favorite. She loved it so much that she almost named me after the composer, Orlando Gibbons."

"Well I'm glad she named you after your father," said Elizabeth. "I do love the name William." Will chuckled.

"I know you do, Elizabeth. The fact that you named our son William was a good indicator that you liked the name." She snorted at that.

"Or it could be that I felt obligated to name him after you since you were gone." They shared a secret smile, for both knew that was not the case.

"Do you remember what you were wearing that day that we first met?" Will asked, out of the blue. Elizabeth chuckled.

"No I don't, Will… probably a really expensive dress that was wasted on a very active twelve year-old girl. "Why do you ask?"

"I remember exactly what you looked like," Will said with a faint blush. "Your dress was a lovely pale blue, with white lace on the sleeves. Your shiny brown hair hung in ringlets around your face, which had a dusting of freckles. Such a vision you were, Elizabeth, to my weary eyes."

"You remembered all that?" Elizabeth said faintly. _She_ could barely recall what Will had been wearing that day, save for the medallion. Weren't girls supposed to be the more observant ones?

"Yes. I made sure to commit that moment to memory," Will admitted, running his fingers through his wife's glossy hair. Elizabeth found his action to be very soothing. "When I first opened my eyes and saw you standing above me, I never saw a girl so lovely and graceful. You seemed so delicate that day, and right then and there I swore to protect you for as long as I lived."

"Delicate?" Elizabeth scoffed, snuggling closer to her husband. She was feeling quite safe and protected at the moment. "You did not know much I loved to run and play pirates yet."

"That's true," said Will, hiding a smile. "But in that first moment I saw you, my mother's favorite madrigal, the Silver Swan, came to mind. I was amazed to learn later on that your last name was Swann. That name suited you more than Turner ever could."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, shaking her head. "I'm exceedingly proud to be a Turner. I've wanted to be a Turner for a long time, Will. Even before that day I was captured by Barbossa and I gave him your name as mine."

"I thought you might've, but I could never be sure," said Will, hugging her tight. "How old were you when the thought first entered your mind?"

"Mmm, fourteen probably," she mused. "But there is one thing that I don't understand, Will. Why the _Swann Song_? By definition a swan song refers to a final theatrical appearance, or any final performance or action."

"Exactly," said Will. "And if any ship tries to cross us, it will be their final action, as we will blow them to bits. But only in self-defense, of course," he added. Elizabeth laughed.

"That's very clever, Will."

"I thought so too," he said smugly. "My hope is that the name will warn off any potential enemies. I'd rather not fight if we didn't have to."

"I love you," Elizabeth sighed. "Oh!" She cried, suddenly sitting up straight in his arms. "How was James? Did he go down alright?"

"He's fine," Will assured her, and she fell back into her husband's strong arms again. "After I came back in for a second goodnight, he went straight to sleep. "I guess all that playing with Eva, Dani, and Teague today wore him out when we were over at the Sparrows for dinner."

"Thank goodness," said Elizabeth. Then she gave a sad sigh. "Will, do you ever dread the fact that the children are slowly growing older?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, she plowed on. "Jack told me today that he's a bit nervous now that Sammi has turned thirteen and is starting to grow into her adult body. Soon William will be thirteen as well! What if we can't handle the children during those tricky years? I remember how rebellious I could be. What if William is the same?"

"We'll manage," Will promised. "We'll just do the best we can. That's all we can do. Try not to worry about it, Elizabeth. We've raised William right. He would never do anything foolish."

"Will. We're talking about the same boy that ran away because he thought it would cause us less pain," Elizabeth reminded him. "What if he gets another stupid idea like that into his head and acts on it again?"

"He's mortal now," said Will. "He knows he's not invincible."

"All boys think they are invincible," Elizabeth said dryly. "Some men too."

"Don't look at me!" Will cried as she frowned at him.

"I'm just teasing, Will," she grinned.

"Oh, so it's alright for you to tease, but not for me," Will grumbled.

"You can tease me, but only about certain things," said Elizabeth.

"Now how is that fair?" Will asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"It just is. There are some subjects that women can't tolerate to be teased about. It's an unspoken rule that men have to learn to abide by."

"Right," said Will. But he was drawing a blank on exactly what those subjects were, and he was positive that Elizabeth could tell that he was inwardly panicking.

"Oh William, don't look so vexed," said Elizabeth, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll let you know if I have a problem with your teasing."

"Good," sighed Will, relieved to be off the hook. "In that case, would you like to help me visit World's End tonight?" Elizabeth giggled, for Will couldn't possibly fathom how ridiculous and lame he sounded. He never had been a smooth one, but she still found him positively adorable.

"Yes, Will, after we put William to bed I'll help you journey to World's End," she said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"Great," he said with a smirk as he helped her with her feet. "Let's go find William."

"In a little while," Elizabeth said distractedly, sitting back down. "I think I'm going to read the Code for a bit longer. All this new information to read - it's incredibly fascinating!"

"Oh," said Will, unable to keep the disappointment and faint hurt from his voice. Elizabeth chuckled as she read his expression.

"I'm teasing, Will. Do you honestly think I'd pick this ratty old book with its miniscule, cramped handwriting over you?"

"I'd hoped not," he said. "Well, are you coming?" Elizabeth grinned at him, carefully shutting the Codex and taking his hand.

"I'm ready when you are," she said. "And just so you know, I find you incredibly fascinating as well."

Will's heart leapt at her sentiment, and his confidence swelled considerably for the rest of the evening.

End Bonus Ch. 1

A/N: Most of the information that I researched about the (fictional) Code was true. The sixteen articles came straight from wikipedia. The Codex really did weigh 80 pounds, and have 1000 pages. Also, there really was a 17th century composer named Orlando Gibbons, who wrote a madrigal called the Silver Swan. Coincidentally, Orlando Bloom's mother admired the man so much, she named her son after him!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially you, PirateAngel1286! I hope the challenge lived up to your expectations.


	39. Bonus Chapter II: Sammi's Surprise

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi and Teague Sparrow! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Here ya go folks! Sorry I couldn't get it up on Sunday, but with my crazy million page paper due this week, it just didn't happen. Finals week is just around the corner but I will still try to get the last bonus chapter up next weekend. This was just the thing for me to write to help me de-stress – something light and funny. I hope you get a kick out of this as much as I did!

Bonus Chapter 2: Sammi's Surprise

On this fine Friday morning, somewhere within the vastness of the Caribbean Sea was a fearsome sight to behold. At the helm of the one of most notorious pirate ships in history, the _Black Pearl_, stood a very smug fourteen year-old girl. Crewmembers Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg, and Mullroy still did double takes every time they walked by the helm, for their captain wouldn't let just anyone sail his precious vessel. But the captain hadn't lost his mind by entrusting his ship in the girl's care – after all, she was his own flesh and blood. Jack knew that sailing came just as naturally to his daughter as it did to him, and he was confident of her abilities, as he'd trained her himself. There was also the matter of the ship being in open water, with nothing around for miles which the ship could run into.

Captain Sparrow, along with his good friend Will Turner, were using this week-length voyage as an opportunity to instruct their firstborns in the true ways of piracy. Their eldest children had of course been on several voyages, but this was the first trip on the _Pearl_ they'd taken without the presence of their mothers. Elizabeth and Ana were left on St. Maarten to care for their little ones. Although they grumbled about being left behind, both mothers knew how much this trip would mean to Sammi and William, so they had given their consent.

As of late, Jack and Will were below deck, relaxing and eating a late breakfast. Sammi had eagerly volunteered for the morning shift at the helm, which Jack had agreed to so he could have some time to talk with Will away from prying ears. Unbeknownst to Jack, however, Sammi already had the crew calling her 'Captain Sparrow' behind his back just for the hell of it. It amused the crew greatly, even if they were a bit wary about her steering abilities.

"And what is it you're staring at, Mr. Gibbs?" Sammi Sparrow smirked as Gibbs' cheeks reddened slightly.

"Nothing, Sam- er, Captain Sparrow," winked the weathered sailor. Sammi caught his wink as she grinned at being addressed as the 'captain'.

"Carry on, Mr. Gibbs," said the girl, with a hint of authority. Gibbs chuckled, thinking the world wouldn't know what'd hit them if Jack's daughter ever became a captain, and went back to work. Sammi sighed, wondering if her father's crew had trouble seeing her at the wheel because of her sex, or because of her young age. Either way, it was starting to irk her. But any minor annoyances aside, she was having the time of her life 'playing captain'. Sammi could think of no better way to spend her day then guiding her father's ship on course, with the familiar comfort of the Caribbean winds caressing her cheeks, and the pleasant warmth of the sun at her back. She had the _Pearl_ in her grasp, gently shepherding the grand galleon in a direction they had both agreed upon. (Jack had told her before that the _Pearl_ only spoke to those who knew how to listen, and Sammi, in true Sparrow fashion, was all ears.) The only thing that might improve upon this near-perfect morning would be the presence of her best friend.

Sammi frowned as she slightly adjusted the wheel – where was William? She hoped he hadn't overslept again! Ever since her friend had been granted his mortality, his everyday habits had completely reversed. Honestly, her friend needed almost twice as much sleep as before. And his eating habits! Sammi had never seen someone consume such large quantities of food at one time. The boy could eat two and a half helpings of a regular dinner, easily. To be fair to William, she knew he needed the extra nourishment as he was shooting up faster that she'd ever thought was possible. The other day Sammi realized that William had passed her in height, even though he was a good five months younger than her. Not that she minded looking up to him, gazing into those soulful dark eyes that rendered her positively captivated…

Gritting her teeth, she made a face, not wanting to dwell on her sizable crush on the boy. Sammi knew she couldn't tell him how she really felt, as she didn't want to ruin their close bond of friendship. Instead she turned her thoughts to a different matter, one that had been weighing heavily on her mind.

Just like William, Sammi had been facing some rather strange physical changes as well, ones that were very inconvenient for a tomboy. One morning she woke up and she noticed that her chest had started to… what was the word her mother used… ah yes, _mature_. Her chest was maturing. Fabulous. This development was an absolute nightmare for Sammi, as she didn't want her male friends to view her any differently than they already did. But as the weeks passed, no matter what she did, her bosom just kept on growing!

So Sammi had resorted to desperate measures – every morning when she dressed, she made sure to bind her breasts with cloth to make them appear as flat as possible. Ana had no objections to this, as she had done the same thing to disguise her gender when she'd left home at fourteen. Although her mother did warn Sammi that if she continued to bind her breasts for too long, on the day she finally stopped doing so, William would be in for a surprise… rather two surprises. Sammi didn't find this to be half as funny as Ana did, and she'd put the idea out of her mind for now.

"Morning, Sammi!" William's cheerful voice yanked Sammi out of her reverie. She watched as he made his way across the deck towards her, gracing him with an exasperated frown.

"William, don't tell me you overslept again?!"

"Well, I-" He stammered.

"That's the second time this week!" She cried. "Why if I were really the captain I would…" Sammi trailed off mid sentence, as she experienced an entirely new sensation in her stomach. She winced as it prickled, hoping William wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong?" Her friend worried, immediately picking up on her mild discomfort.

"I dunno," she shrugged as the sensation happened again, only this time with a bit more intense. "I guess breakfast didn't agree with me or something," she shrugged, motioning for him to continue.

"What I was going to say before I was interrupted," William said, rolling his eyes, "was that I volunteered to be part of the late shift last night. My father told me that I was allowed to sleep in today if I wished."

"Will," Sammi moaned. "You shouldn't let him grant you any favors! That's the whole point of this voyage; for us to experience the pirate life as part of the crew. That means no special treatment!"

"But I was tired," he whined. "I still haven't gotten used to life without my immortal strength. Besides, I…" William frowned as Sammi winced again. "Is it happening again?" He asked with concern. She nodded.

"I think I'll just sit down for a bit. You know, just until it passes." William nodded worriedly as he assumed the helm.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go find your father?"

"Yes!" She cried, her eyes flashing with resolute determination. "If I were a real pirate captain, I couldn't go crawling to my father if I had a small stomach ache!"

"Alright, fine!" William exclaimed, backing off. "But if it gets worse, you have to tell me." She nodded.

"Let's just keep talking, savvy?"

"Right," said William, but the concern didn't leave his eyes. "So what do you think about our parents letting us watch our siblings for a week while they go on a trip?" He prattled on for a bit, causing Sammi to space out. "…Do you think it's a good idea?"

"'Course," said Sammi with a smirk, which as getting difficult to maintain as her abdominal pains were rapidly increasing. "We can handle them any day."

"I don't know," sighed William. "Suppose something went wrong? Although I suppose we could always go to Captain Teague and Faith for help if…" He stopped talking as he watch Sammi slump over, clutching her stomach.

"Ow," she moaned quietly. "It hurts, Will."

"That's it, I'm getting Uncle Jack," he said firmly.

"No, don't!" Sammi protested weakly, but William had already called Gibbs over to take the wheel.

"You alright, missy?" Gibbs asked, causing Sammi to wince. Great, now all the crew members were going to think she was incapable of running a ship, even for a short amount of time.

"I'll be fine," she said with more enthusiasm than she felt. William then began to help her down the stairs in the direction of the galley where he knew her father was still eating his breakfast.

"Sammi, you should've told me sooner that you were hurting this badly," he gently scolded her.

"Well _excuse_ me if I didn't want to cause you any trouble!" She cried. "Dammit William, why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Sammi clasped her hands over mouth just after the offending remark, as if trying to keep it from escaping - but it was too late. William jerked back as if struck, and she could tell from the look in his eyes that she'd hurt him.

"I'm only trying to help," he said softly. Sammi knew this already. What had made her say something so harsh like that to her best friend? She wasn't mad at him.

"I didn't mean it!" She cried. "I swear I didn't. Will, I don't know what's gotten in to me!" William frowned as she grabbed on to him to steady herself as her mysterious pains flared up once more.

"Don't worry about it," he said firmly. "I think I should take you to your cabin instead of going down to the galley. That way you can lie down while I go get your father." When Sammi didn't protest, William knew things were serious. "Come on," he urged her, supporting her weight as they slowly moved down the hall.

William helped Sammi inside her cabin, and guided her over to her bed. Sammi flopped down with a small cry, causing William to bite his lip. He hated to see his friend in any kind of pain! He wanted to stay with her, but he knew that the sooner he involved an adult in the situation, the better.

"Will you be alright while I go get your father?" He asked as he removed her shoes. Sammi nodded. "I'll see you in a bit, then," said William, before he left, closing her door behind him. The moment William left her alone, Sammi sat straight up in bed. She could think of several possibilities as to why she was experiencing this pain, but one stood out in her mind more than the others. Her heart pounding, she quickly removed her breeches. _Please don't let it be this, please don't let it be this_, she repeated in her mind. Dreading what she might see, Sammi slowly pulled off her undergarments. It was then that she noticed the telltale signs of blood.

_No! _

"This can't be happening," she mumbled as she put everything back on and lay back. "Talk about an inopportune moment…" Sammi closed her eyes, and wished she were back at home with her mother. That was when she heard the knock.

"Sammi?" _Damn_. She knew her wish hadn't worked when she heard her father's worried voice coming from outside.

"Come in," she called, sounding weaker than she would've liked. Jack threw open the door, and bounded into the room followed by Will and William. Her eyes widened as she was harshly reminded how different she now was from these three people.

"Father," she said softly, reaching her hands out to Jack, who instantly clasped them with his own as he sat down next to his girl.

"What's this all about?" Jack asked gently. Sammi stiffened as she looked over at her best friend, who was watching from a distance. She motioned for Jack to lean forward towards her, which he did.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She whispered. Jack frowned.

"Of course you can." He then turned to the two William Turners, who were anxiously awaiting any news on Sammi's condition. "Gents, I'm afraid this matter is between me and my girl."

"Come on, son, let's go," Will said gently, but William didn't want to move.

"Anything you can say to him you can say to me, right Sammi?" William asked. She just sighed and looked away.

"William, _now_," Will emphasized.

"Yes, Father," said William, giving in to defeat. Even so, Will had to half-drag his son from Sammi's cabin, for the boy didn't want to leave her side. William's ardent protests could be heard until Will closed the door behind them, leaving Sammi alone with her father. She just stared at Jack, at a loss of how to begin to explain this to him.

"William said your stomach was bothering you," said Jack, squeezing her hands. "Do you think it was something you ate?"

"No," she gulped, anticipating scarring her poor father for life as a result of their following conversation. "I got it," she said simply, hoping her father would understand what she meant.

"What have you got?" Jack frowned, not understanding her vague speech.

"IT!" Sammi moaned as she clutched her stomach. Did she have to spell it out for him?

"It? Sorry darling, I'm not following you." Jack racked his brain, but he couldn't come up with a single explanation for what 'it' could be. "Are you having "love pains" because of how you feel about William? If you want to talk about your crush I'd be more than happy to-"

"No! You've got it all wrong," Sammi cried, wanting to strangle her father for being so thickheaded. _"I've started my bloody courses, alright?" _

"You WHAT?!" Jack's eyes grew large as he stared at Sammi, as if seeing her for the first time. "You mean, _now_?" He whined, dropping her hands and making a face. "When your mother isn't around? That's…just great." Putting on a fake grin, Jack began to nonchalantly inch backward in the direction of his rum cabinet. Sammi, well versed in her father's ways by now, picked up on this immediately.

"Thanks for all your support, Father!" Sammi glared at him. "This isn't easy for me either!"

"Sorry." Jack winced, forgoing a drink to return to his daughter's side. He never was very good at handling these sort of situations that put him on the spot.

"Do you think I _wanted_ to come to you with this?" Sammi said with a sigh. "I almost wanted to tell Uncle Will instead."

"Will!" Jack scoffed. "He doesn't know anymore about _that_ than I do! Less probably," Jack muttered in an afterthought.

"No, but he would at least be polite about it," Sammi glared. "He wouldn't make me feel like I was absolutely revolting." Jack sighed.

"That's not what I think of you, Sammi! I know you couldn't help that_ it_ happened now. C'mere." He pulled Sammi in for a hug, which she appreciated.

"Are you going to be alright, Father?" Jack nodded.

"I'm just having a little trouble accepting that my little girl is suddenly a woman. What about you? Are your…_pains _any better?" She shrugged, guessing that they weren't getting worse.

"I guess. I'm more nervous than anything about the fact that I'm now physically able to have a child," she admitted.

"_You're_ nervous!" Jack cried. "What about me? At least I know you're safe on this ship with the Turners and my most trusted crew members. But when we return home, I'm going to have to come up with a system that has my crew looking out for you at all times!"

"_What?"_ Sammi stiffened. Her father wouldn't dare go that far, would he?! "You're not serious, are you? You wouldn't really limit my freedom like that?" Jack laughed nervously.

"I'm only joking, love." Sammi sighed with relief. But what she didn't know was that her father was only half joking… "Can I get you anything?" Her father asked.

"Yes. I'll take a rum," said Sammi. Her father sighed as he got up to get them each a bottle of rum.

"No, I mean for your…" Jack gestured awkwardly in the air, causing Sammi to sigh.

"For my bleeding?" Jack winced.

"Yes. That." Sammi nodded.

"Mum told me what to do, so you're off the hook in that department. This is what I need…"

333

Jack sighed with relief as he exited Sammi's room. He'd returned with her necessary supplies and then he turned his back as she stopped the bleeding as best she could.

"All done," said Sammi. Jack turned back around towards his daughter.

"Did it help any?"

"We'll find out," said Sammi, shrugging her shoulders. "Father?"

"Yes, love?"

"I know women aren't supposed to talk about this with anyone other than other women, but do you think I can tell William and not drive him away for life?"

"We're pirates love, we don't always follow the rules," Jack said with a grin. "I don't see why you couldn't tell him. He might be a bit frightened by the news at first, but he'll come around." Sammi smiled faintly.

"I figured that's how he might take it." Jack nodded.

"It's not something we males particularly like hearing about. But we know that it's part of life, and once William remembers that, things won't be too awkward between you two."

"That's good," she sighed.

"However, I wouldn't tell any other boy about this other than William. Not only would that conversation be embarrassing and awkward for the both of you, I don't want any other boy to know that my daughter is now capable of… reproducing," Jack said sternly. Sammi raised her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't want to _tell_ any of my other male friends besides William," she said with a shudder. "And just because I'm capable of reproducing doesn't mean that I'm going to anytime soon! Father, don't you see how that would throw a slight kink in my plans to be a pirate captain? I can't very well steer the ship while holding a crying baby in my arms."

"Ah." Jack heaved an enormous sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"I'll bet you are," Sammi giggled. "But don't you have more faith in me than that? I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Well, I just remember how I was at that age," said Jack with a faraway gleam in his eyes. "Lust is a very powerful feeling and, and whenever I stopped in Tortuga…"

"Oh, God," said Sammi, rolling her eyes. "Don't gross me out." Jack chuckled.

"Sorry. I supposed I wouldn't want to hear my father talk about that either." He visibly shuddered. "So do we have an accord on this? No sex until after you've been the captain for your own ship for say… ten years?"

"Father!" Sammi glared at him.

"Okay okay," Jack said hastily. "I suppose I'll just have to trust that you'll use good judgment to make your own decisions, as always."

"Damn right you will," she muttered. Jack sighed, and looked down at his lovely daughter. He knew that it wouldn't be long before boys would want to court her and she would want to court them. _Hmm, perhaps it's not too late to talk to Will and Elizabeth about arranging a marriage between Sammi and William? At least then I'd know she'd be safe. _Impulsively, he hugged his daughter, being careful of her tender, bloated middle. Sammi learned into her father, relieved that he'd taken the news better than she'd expected.

"What was that for?" Sammi demanded, although she was secretly touched.

"I love you is all," said Jack with a wry smile. "We should probably come out of here… I'm sure the Turners are worried sick." She nodded and gingerly got up. Thankfully her cramps had subsided, at least for the moment.

"Thanks, Father. You did good." Jack beamed at her before turning around to head outside. The second he opened the door he found himself face to face with Will.

"How is she?" Will asked, looking grave as he came up to Jack.

"She's not truly sick - she'll be fine," Jack said with a small frown. "It's me you should be worried about." Will tried his best to keep his face impassive, but failed miserably. It was his amused look that gave him away…

"Were you listening in?" Jack cried, looking at Will's smirk in distaste.

"Just confirming my suspicions," said Will, blushing a bit as Sammi came out of the room behind Jack. "William made me do it. He was so worried about you and he wanted to find out what was wrong so badly! He was about to eavesdrop himself, but I forbade it. If my suspicions were correct, which they were, I know you'd rather tell him the news yourself. I'm sorry if I violated your privacy." Will hung his head.

"I don't care," said Sammi waving her hand at him. "William would've told you anyway." Will nodded.

"That's what I figured, so I didn't feel too terrible about my action. Nevertheless, it was wrong and I must-"

"Will, will you cut the bloody noble crap?" Jack growled, holding his temple. "It's still too early in the morning for me to have to listen to that. Plus, you're making me look bad." Will laughed.

"Sorry Jack. That wasn't my intention."

"I know. Will, you're becoming more like a true pirate every day. It's kind of scary," said Jack with a shake of a head.

"That is all _your _fault," said Will with a wink. "I've been spending so much time with you that some of the great Captain Jack Sparrow was bound to rub off on me."

"Just as long as you don't starting wanting to take the _Pearl_, I'll be good with it." Jack said with a chuckle.

"I don't need the _Pearl_, Jack," Will said, rolling his eyes. "I already have the _Swann Song_. What would I do with two ships?"

"Well-"

"Where's William?" Sammi asked, butting into their conversation. Honestly, once those two got going, one would never know when their playful arguing would cease.

"I sent him to his cabin," said Will. "He should be still in there, reading no doubt."

"Thanks!" Sammi said breathlessly before she took off down the hall, any previous pain forgotten. Both fathers watched her go, before turning back to their conversation.

"Will, mate, it was bloody awful," Jack vented. "I had no idea what to say to her!!"

"You did fine," said Will with a grin. "Except for the outburst at the start and making her feel like she was disgusting, you seemed to handle it quite well."

"Shut it, whelp," Jack growled.

"But at least some good came of this," said Will, enjoying himself as he teased his friend.

"Oh really? What's that?" said Jack with a scowl.

"I have an idea of what to say if I'm ever placed in this situation when Dani and Char grow older." Will laughed as Jack seethed. "Sorry, Jack."

"No you're not," said the pirate with a shake of his head. "But I don't care anymore - we have more pressing matters to attend to. Such as making sure Sammi is safe once we return to St. Maarten. I think we should assign secret guards to her every night." Will rolled his eyes as Jack led them on deck. It was going to be a long voyage…

333

_Moments later, in William's cabin_

"William?" The boy looked up from his book, which he hadn't really been that absorbed in anyway.

"Sammi! You're feeling better!" He cried, leaping up from his spot on the bed and running to meet his friend.

"I am, for the most part," she agreed as he gave her a light hug. "Still, I should probably sit down." William nodded, and they took a seat on his bed.

"So what happened?" He asked. "My father said that I shouldn't be worried about you, but that of course made me even more worried." Sammi sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know?" William stared at her like she'd suggested swimming with the sharks.

"_Of course I'm sure_. I'm your friend – if it's something horrible then I have to know about it. It's not something truly horrible, is it?" He fretted. Sammi groaned, for that was a matter of opinion.

"It all depends on your definition of horrible. But it's not life-threatening." William visibly relaxed at that.

"Well, then what are you worried about?"

"Because I know how you're going to react," Sammi said honestly. "You're going to think I'm disgusting, and then because of this you may not want to be around me until you come to terms with the fact that-"

"How could I ever think you were disgusting?" He said softly. "Sammi, I don't care what has happened to you. You're my friend, and that I want to help you get through whatever it is that caused your stomach to hurt. Alright?" Sammi almost believed him. Almost.

"Fine," she sighed, all the while praying that Elizabeth had already explained to him about the monthly female reproductive cycle. Because if she hadn't, this would be a disaster… "I've started my courses." William stared blankly at her. He wasn't getting it, so Sammi tried a more direct approach. "You know, that thing when all women bleed for a week out of each month."

"Oh!" William blushed crimson, but he still held her gaze. Was that relief that she spied in his eyes? "I should've thought of that."

"_You should've thought of that?_" Sammi just stared at him. That was the last thing on earth she'd expected him to say.

"Well, yes," said William. "You're of the correct age, and with the stomach pains and your outburst earlier and all, I should've figured it out sooner." Sammi was completely floored by her friend's reaction, or rather lack of one.

"You're not grossed out by this?" William frowned.

"No. Why should I be? Mum has it and I don't think she's gross."

"Oh." Sammi smiled dreamily at her friend, thrilled he wasn't disgusted by her. "Thanks." William nodded, bewildered why she had expected him to react so badly to her news. But then he remembered something that had just occured.

"What did he say to you?" William asked with a sigh. Sammi frowned.

"Who?"

"Your father!" Her friend exclaimed. "What did he do to make you feel this way?" She laughed at the memory.

"It wasn't too terrible. I think he was more afraid that this happened while we were away from my mum than I was."

"Figures," William mumbled.

"You shouldn't hold it against him, Will," she insisted. "He wasn't brought up in the same way that you were."

"I know," sighed her friend. "I just wish he hadn't made you feel…" William trailed off, starting at Sammi like he was just now understanding the entirety of things.

"We have to go practice our sword-fighting… _now_!"

"Whaaaat?!" Sammi exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to hone your skills before we get back!" William cried. "There isn't a moment to lose! I can't always be around to protect you, and if some evil man tried to take advantage of you…"

"_William_." Sammi just shook her head at him. "What is it with you men? This happens and suddenly you think I'm going to be attacked. It's not like I have 'childbearing age' stamped across my forehead." William glared at her.

"Sammi, whether you like it or not, the world has suddenly become a more dangerous place for you. We just want to make sure that you'll be safe." He gazed at her with such tenderness, Sammi felt like her heart might just break.

"I know," she said. "I guess you're right," she admitted, her shoulders slumping. "I just wish things could just stay the way they were. I don't want to be a woman." William raised his eyebrows.

"You'd rather be a man?" Sammi shook her head.

"No! I'd just rather stay a girl, is all. I do want to be a pirate captain someday, but I'm not ready for all the responsibility that comes with growing up."

"Me either," William sighed. "But it's going to happen, with or without our permission."

"I know," Sammi said glumly.

"But you know what?"

"What?" She humored him.

"I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd rather grow up with." They both grinned at that.

"We can suffer through this together," she added. "Just promise me one thing, Will."

"You name it," said William as he reached for her hand.

"Promise you won't change too much – I like you the way you are now," Sammi pleaded. "I'm serious!" If only William knew exactly _how _serious... William chuckled.

"Alright Sammi - I'll do my best." For the next hour or two, Sammi and William discussed their futures and planned for what they hoped would be a long and happy friendship.

333

When Jack and Sammi returned to St. Maarten a few days later, Anamaria was shocked to discover that Sammi had left home as a girl and had returned as a woman. She apologized to her daughter for not being there for her during this monumental time, but Sammi assured her that Jack had handled it. Ana could hardly wait to hear the details from her life-partner on how _that_ had gone. Teague and Eva were overjoyed to have their father and sister back, and the Sparrow family spent the day catching up. That night Jack ran his suggestion by Ana, who thought it was going a bit overboard to guard her daughter every night of her life. Jack felt so betrayed by this that he almost denied Ana any sort of 'reunion' that night. _Almost._

The following day, Sammi stopped binding her breasts completely flat. She figured that they wouldn't be that noticeable anyway, especially since small breasts seemed to run on her mother's side of the family. If William noticed the change, he never mentioned it.

Within the month, Will, Elizabeth, Ana, and Jack took their vacation on the _Swann Song_, leaving Sammi and William in charge of the younger children. Over the course of that week they managed to keep all of the children and Turner home, relatively intact. (Sammi, Teague, and Eva had moved in with the Turners temporarily.) There had been a few mishaps, but nothing serious happened to the children.

The most trying day for Sammi had been when Teague, being the thoughtful brother that he was, decided to let loose with his rendition of "Sammi and William K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree". William had just stood there, rooted to the floor in either shock or mortification, as a furious Sammi chased Teague around the house. Eva, Dani, James, and even little Charlotte found this incident to be hilarious. But they had moved past that incident, and managed to have fun with the children until their parents returned in high spirits. That week, Sammi and William discovered that they made a great team, working together to take care of their siblings. Sammi rather hoped that she'd get to "play house" with William again in the future, only this time on a more personal level. _One could only hope._

End Bonus Ch. 2

A/N: I sure like to put these characters in terribly uncomfortable situations! Ah well. It builds character. HA! Anyway, before anyone asks, yes I'm still doing the sequel, it's just been put on hold for a bit longer. As soon as I'm done with my last final I promise that I will get to work on it right away. It's been _so frustrating_ that school is demanding so much of me right when I want to plan and write my new story! Grr. But that is just how life goes sometimes. I'll get to it soon enough! :)

P.S. I know how Sammi feels in this (she was stuck on a pirate ship away from her mother, I was stuck at camp.) At least I was around other women. Heh.

P.P.S. The next bonus chapter will be a sort of mini-homage to the movie Sixteen Candles. You know, the 80s movie with Molly Ringwald? If you have seen it, and remember the name of the girl, you'll get the idea. If you haven't seen it, tough luck. I'm just kidding! It doesn't even have that much to do with the movie, I'm just 'borrowing' a few lines.


	40. Bonus Chapter III: Sixteen Candles

Disclaimer: The PotC characters belong to Disney and T&T but Sammi Sparrow belongs to me!

A/N: This is written in homage to the '80s movie, Sixteen Candles. Sorry it was put up so late, but between finals ending and moving out into an apartment with friends, it's just been crazy busy over here! Also, my friend PrincessSolaria said that she's finished with the trailer for my sequel fic; all she has to do is upload it and send me the link. She'll do that in a few days and then I'll post the link in my profile so you guys can see it! Edit: Trailer is now up!

Well here it is, the last bonus chapter. AMTHGF is officially complete! Hope you guys enjoy the Wammi love in this one.

Bonus Chapter 3: Sixteen Candles

"Sammi, wake up," a silky male voice breathed into her ear. Immediately Sammi recognized the voice as her best friend's but decided that she wasn't quite ready to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed. Instead of answering William, she turned over in bed to face the opposite way, hoping he'd take the hint and let her sleep a bit longer.

"Come on, Sammi," William coaxed. "You've already slept past midday. Please get up so you can tell me how it feels to be sixteen." Her eyes flew open at that. She had been sixteen for several hours by now and she'd spent it by sleeping in bed?! Suddenly her brain registered yet another important detail.

"Will, what are you doing in here alone?" She whispered, sitting up in bed and pulling the covers up so it wouldn't reveal much of her nightclothes. "Does my father know?" Sammi of course was more than thrilled that she was receiving William as a visitor in her bedroom, but if her father ever found out about it, she knew her restrictions would be tightened even more. Jack had assigned an early curfew to Sammi on her last birthday, which had to be one of her worst presents ever, if not the worst. Her father was growing more and more over-protective by the day, and even though he liked William, Sammi was afraid that good opinion of her best friend might change if Jack ever caught him in his daughter's room while she was still asleep. William grinned at that.

"He was the one who sent me."

"Oh good!" Sammi relaxed at that, and she began to lazily slide her foot out from under the covers in preparation for getting out of bed. William's eyes widened as watched as more and more of his best friend's lovely long leg was exposed to him. He quickly whirled around, not wanting to besmirch her honor.

"Next time, warn me when you're going to do that," he muttered, still facing the other way. "It's called being polite." Sammi chuckled as she got out of bed, for she did love to embarrass her friend.

"When have I ever been concerned about politeness?" She reminded him.

"Good point," he relented. "Tell you what, I'll just wait outside until you're finished changing." William then sprinted for the door, and slipped out of her room.

Shaking her head at her friend's strange notions of propriety, Sammi began to pull on her tightest pair of breeches and her crimson cotton shirt. It didn't take long for her to run a brush through her hair and tie her black hair back with her faded olive-colored bandana. This particular bandana was very special to her, as Captain Teague had given it to her one day, saying that it had been her grandmother's and that he'd like her to have it. After finishing the rest of her morning routine, Sammi pulled on her trusty worn boots and stepped outside her room to meet William, only to be greeted by shouts of…

"Happy Birthday!"

Sammi grinned as she scanned the family room, for all of the people who were most dear to her were present. Her eyes first landed on her father, who gave her a wink. He was standing beside her mother, who was beaming at her daughter. Along with her parents, she found her brother Teague and her sister Eva, who looked unusually overjoyed to see her. Elizabeth and Will were also there, along with their three little ones, Dani, Jamie, and Char. Her elderly grandfather Teague and his love Faith were sitting down in the midst of the crowd. Sammi couldn't be certain but she thought she spied a tear in her grandfather's eye. And of course, there was William.

"Are you ready to go?" Her best friend asked, standing by the Sparrow's front door looking mighty handsome in his white cotton shirt and favorite faded pair of breeches. Sammi's mind was still boggled by the number of people who had come to wish her well, and by the number of gifts that were stacked up on the dining room table.

"Go where?" She wondered, still not understanding what was going on. But somehow, she had a feeling she was going to enjoy this particular birthday very much.

"It's a surprise," said William, with a cheeky grin.

"A surprise - why doesn't that surprise me," Sammi said, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling. "I'd love to go with you, William, but I really think I need to grab something to eat first."

"But we already have food packed!" William's eyes shone proudly as he presented the picnic basket to her, which he'd been hiding behind his back. Our mums prepared breakfast for us, and I helped." Sammi winced, for she knew that she had inconvenienced them all. They'd been waiting for her to wake up, and she chose today of all days to sleep soundly throughout the night.

"How long have all of you been waiting for me to wake up? I didn't mean to ruin what you had planned for me," she worried, biting her lip.

"You didn't ruin anything," William said meaningfully, staring at her with masked adoration. "And as for the food, we'll just call it brunch!" Sammi loved how William had the ability to suddenly make things right again. She smiled at her friend, and then at the rest of her family.

"Thank you for everything. Would you like me to open my presents now?"

"Don't worry, love, you can open them when you get back from your little excursion with William." Jack smirked at Sammi, who resisted the urge to call her father something unpleasant.

"Have fun, Samantha," said Ana, hugging her daughter and wishing her a happy birthday.

"I will, Mum," said Sammi with a wry smile. The Turners hugged her as well, and wished her much joy on her sixteen birthday.

"Just make sure you have her home before dark," Jack called after William. "Or else I'll be forced to come and look for you two."

"Father!" Sammi turned around to glare at her father, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry, only joking," said Jack, who brought his hands together in an apologetic pose.

"Don't worry, I'll have her home before you know it," said William, and with that Sammi and her best friend escaped out into the bright summer day.

"So, Will, what's the surprise?" Sammi begged as soon as they had left their homes behind.

"I'm not going to tell you, so you might as well stop trying," said William as they walked along the dirt road, causing Sammi to pout. "But I can tell you this – I'm going to take you some place you've never been before."

"Maybe I have been there before and you just don't know it?" Sammi suggested, gracing William with the tiniest of smirks.

"No, no one knows about this place," William said seriously. "I'm the only one that knows it's there."

"So you've been there before without me?" Sammi asked.

"How could I be certain it's there if I've never been there before?" William answered, amused.

"Right," said Sammi, shaking her head. "Carry on, then."

333

"Will, is this really necessary?" Sammi had been told by her friend that they had almost arrived at their clandestine destination. "Why do you have to blindfold me, again?" William chuckled.

"Because I don't want you to see how to find where we're going."

"What, you don't trust me to keep it a secret?" Sammi frowned at him, but he shook his head.

"That's not it at all. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think I could trust you. But I know how you are when you start talking to one of your friends, and every once in a while something slips out that shouldn't." William raised his eyebrows, as she grimaced. For it was true; her mouth had gotten her in trouble in the past.

"Alright, you can blindfold me," Sammi relented, closing her eyes. "But you better not let me run in to any trees," she informed him as he carefully tied the piece of cloth over her eyes and nose.

"There," William announced after a bit once he was finished tying. "Can you see anything?"

"No – I'm completely blind." However, Sammi wasn't quite telling the whole truth. William's bandana that he'd lent to her was a light orange, so she could still see through it somewhat. Sammi was going to use this to her advantage. Without warning, William took her hands in his, and Sammi could've sworn her heart raced considerably at that moment. _He's just holding my hand… he's done that millions of times! _She wondered what was wrong with her that would cause her to react this way.

"Okay, now we're going to walk forward," William commanded and she did, slowly and shakily, pretending as if she were totally blind. "That's good," he praised her. "Next we're going to take a left… that's it. Now I want you to duck down and walk sideways…" Sammi followed her friend's instructions as they went deeper and deeper into the thicket. "Almost there," William reassured her as they drew closer to his secret place. It was then that Sammi acted. Purposely tripping over a large tree root, she fell in William's general direction.

"Sammi!" William's strong arms caught her just before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" He worried.

"Yeah," she sighed with a dreamy smile, watching the concern for her on his features through the bandanna. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I never should've blindfolded you," William fretted. "You could've seriously injured yourself! It was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't," she muttered before she knew what she was saying. Sammi inwardly winced. "Let's just keep going."

"Okay, but I'm taking this stupid thing off of you – we're almost there anyway." Almost immediately, the orange bandanna fell from her eyes, revealing William to her. "I didn't mean to –"

"Will, don't worry about it," Sammi said firmly. "Now which direction are we going?"

"This way," he said, taking her hand as they moved off to the left. William unsheathed his sword and began to hack his way through the thick underbrush to clear a path for them.

"Are we there yet?" Sammi grumbled, nearly avoiding a prickly bush. "I thought you said you'd been here before..." William just smiled as she continued to mutter to herself much like her father did as they made their way along the path.

"Here we are." William stopped just short of a group of giant palm leaves. Sammi frowned slightly.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" He shook his head, and pulled back the largest palm leaf so that they could see what was on the other side.

"No, this is what I wanted to show you." Sammi gasped as she was greeted by a hidden cove, complete with some shade from the unforgiving Caribbean sun provided by the palm trees. She spied two large swimming pools filled with clear, aquamarine water were divided by a small sandbar, and a flat grassy area which would be the perfect spot for picnicking. The wind chose this moment to make its presence known in the soft yet comforting rustling of the palm leaves. Her mouth agape, Sammi turned to William and told him what she thought of his discovery.

"Oh Will, it's amazing," she cried, squealing and hugging him and pulling him towards their secret paradise. "It's the most perfect place in the world, and it's all ours."

"So you like it, huh?" He teased. William was looking mighty pleased with himself thanks to Sammi's enthusiastic reaction. Sammi finally let go of his hand, for she was completely entranced by this magical place. She ran over to the closest pool and dipped her toes in the sparkling water.

"Ah the perfect temperature," she affirmed. "It's not too hot, not too cold." While she'd been testing the water, William had been in the middle of unpacking their lunch. He spread their blanket out on the grass and smoothed out the bumps so they could sit comfortably.

"Here, come get something to eat," he offered. "You must be starving." Sammi considered it for a moment.

"No, I don't think I'm quite ready to eat yet," she said with a smirk. "I'd rather go for a swim." And then she began to unbutton her pants.

"What are you doing?" William asked with trepidation, not able to tear his eyes away from her as of yet.

"I'm getting rid of the clothes I don't need to go swimming," she informed him, as if it were customary that she would do so.

"Say that again – I want to make sure I heard you correctly," William said faintly.

"I'm going swimming in two pieces of clothing – your guess which ones," she said cheekily. William shook his head, looking a bit frightened as he continued to stare at her.

"Sammi you can't go swimming in your undergarments! It's indecent," he proclaimed.

"Why?" She asked. "There's no one else around to see me besides you, and I don't want to swim in my breeches, as they weigh me down in the water. You get to swim in practically nothing, so why shouldn't I?"

"Because… because…" William sputtered. He was about to say 'because you're a girl' but he knew if he did, he'd get slapped straightaway. "Because your father wouldn't like it." Sammi rolled her eyes.

"My father's not here, William. It doesn't matter what you say, I'm doing it anyway." And with that she started to unbutton her shirt and William quickly averted his eyes. He sighed, and removed his own shirt and pants in preparation for swimming. He had just tossed his clothes to the ground when he heard a loud splash. Sammi had already jumped into one of the pools, so William decided to jump into the other.

He surfaced quickly, to find Sammi's head facing him nearby, her body blocked from his view by the sandbar that separated their pools.

"Why'd you jump in that pool?" Sammi pouted. "Don't you want to swim with me?"

"Maybe," said William, hiding a smile. Sammi was momentarily speechless, as the sight of her best friend's toned chest never ceased to amaze her. "What's the matter?" William asked, mistaking her look.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." Sammi didn't know what made her say it, for the horrified look on William's face told her that she'd gone too far in joking. All she knew that whenever William's chest was dangled right in front of her just out of her reach, she tended to say things she might regret later. Sammi gulped, praying that William would let her off the hook for that last remark. She was expecting a remark of disgust, or a scolding, but nothing could've prepared her William's answer.

"Neither am I." William had anticipated that Sammi might say something of the sort, and so he had prepared a fitting rebuttal.

"What?" Sammi cried, who knew none of this. "You, you're…you're not?" Where was the blushing boy she knew? Where had he gone? Thanks to her best friend's insinuation, _she_ was the one who was blushing. Sammi never blushed - this was quite rare indeed. William smirked at her reaction.

"You heard me. So, Sammi, do you want me to come over and swim with you?" He teased. She narrowed her eyes at him, for she knew it could be a trick.

"How do I know that you really aren't wearing anything?" He shrugged.

"How do I know that you aren't?" They stared at each other, the tension crackling in the stifling hot air between them. "I'm going to come over there on three," William breathed, "and we'll find out who is telling the truth. One… two… three!" William pushed himself up and over the sandbar, sliding into Sammi's pool.

Both teens were relieved to find that the other had lied. William started to laugh whilst treading water.

"I got you good!" He crowed. "Score one for Turner!" But he stopped celebrating when he noticed that Sammi wasn't as amused as he was. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Did I offend you?"

"No," she said, her expression still a bit shocked. "It's just that you've never done that before. You're not supposed to best me. I'm the silver-tongued Sparrow, and you're my friend who I'm able to embarrass on a regular basis." He chuckled.

"I just thought it was time to make you uncomfortable, for once. I didn't think that I would actually succeed! I won't joke like that again, if you wish." Sammi mulled it over.

"I wouldn't really mind," she said slowly. "It's going to get some taking used to, though." William smiled his charming smile and Sammi almost melted into the water.

"Good." Then he proceeded to dunk her underwater, and Sammi shrieked with delight as they played all manner of water games. Things had thankfully gone back to normal between them, and the awkwardness had quickly faded. Sammi and William enjoyed their time together but Sammi's hunger won out over staying in the water.

"William, this is fun but –"

"You're hungry," he finished. "That's good because, so am I. Why don't we take a break?" Sammi gave him a grateful smile. She was about to get out of the pool when William got out first, and then helped pull her out onto the bank. Dripping wet, she shivered in place until William brought her clothes. The fifteen year-old boy and the sixteen year-old girl dressed as quickly as they could, for they wanted to eat as soon as possible. William finished first, and threw open the picnic basket. Sammi hurried over to help him set out and unwrap the food, which consisted of various bread, cheeses, jams, fruits, and even a pie.

"What kind of pie is it?" Sammi wondered, while grabbing a croissant.

"Let's see," said William, his eyes twinkling for he knew what it was. William cut her a piece, put it on a plate, and handed it to her.

"Apple pie!" Sammi exclaimed. "My favorite!"

"And mine," William added.

"Mhm," she mumbled, her mouth full of croissant. Sammi and William had each inherited one of their parents' love for all things apple; Sammi from mother and William from his father.

"You know, there's something left in the picnic basket," said William. "What could it be?" He took out a large bottle of rum, and handed it to Sammi, whose eyes lit up.

"You brought me rum?! And look, it's a kind that I've never tried before! That is a rare find, Will. What a great birthday this is turning out to be!" William chuckled, and he finally took a bite of bread with cheese. They ate contentedly, each savoring their favorite foods. Both Sammi and William saved their apple pie until last, and they finished their dessert at roughly the same time.

"Well I'm full," William commented. "How about you?"

"Yep, I couldn't eat another bite," said Sammi, smiling as she noticed there was a bit of raspberry jam on the right corner of William's mouth. "Will, you've got something on your…" she trailed off, giggling madly. William frowned.

"How much rum did you have?" She grinned sleepily at him.

"The whole bottle! Did you know that this is the strongest rum I've ever had?" William shook his head apprehensively. He certainly hadn't thought the rum could've affected Sammi like this, as she was already a fairly seasoned rum-drinker at sixteen. But perhaps a kind of rum had been invented that she couldn't hold much of... "Do you want to lie down or something?" He asked. She shrugged in response.

"Maybe. All the sudden, everything looks a little bit fuzzy…" Her head lolled backwards and she started to lean to one side, but William was there instantly, holding her in his arms.

"Here, let me." William carefully lowered Sammi down on the blanket, and she was out within seconds. He sighed, gazing down at his beautiful friend. Worn out himself from their time in the water, William decided to lie down beside her and keep watch. He closed his eyes, just for a bit…

Sammi, however, wasn't drunk; far from it. Emboldened by William's little remark earlier, she decided to try something she'd wanted to try for a long time. Slowly, she turned over, bringing her quite close to the sleeping William, who woke as soon as Sammi's limp arm flopped onto his chest. He frowned as she began to shiver, hoping she hadn't caught a chill. The next thing Sammi knew, William had pulled her into his arms. She couldn't believe it – finally, after all these years of liking him, he was holding her. Omitting a soft sigh, she smiled as William's arms tightened slightly around her. Under the shade of the palm trees, in the shelter of their secret cove, the pair fell asleep.

Sammi was awakened much later by the touch of soft lips tenderly brushing against her forehead. William is kissing my forehead, she realized as pleasant shock coursed through her body. If this is the treatment I get from him, I think I'll turn sixteen every day.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She smiled groggily as she looked up at her friend. William's honey eyes were close enough to drown in, and Sammi found herself falling under their spell. Needless to say, it took her awhile to notice that night had fallen.

"It's dark," Sammi pointed out. William chuckled as he looked down at her from his sitting position.

"Yes, I know." Then he frowned.

"Does that mean you want to go back?" She shook her head.

"Not yet." He smiled at her.

"Me neither. I thought we could gaze at the stars for a little while longer."

"Okay," she breathed, somehow tearing her eyes away from William's to look up at the stars. It really was quite a sight, as the clear night made it easy to see almost every bright star in the sky. But she'd rather look at something else.

"Thank you for your present, Will," she said, smiling warmly as he lay down beside her once more. "You were right – you took me somewhere I'd never been before."

"This place wasn't all of your present," William said, looking nervous as he propped himself up on his elbows, and turned towards her.

"It wasn't? But you didn't have to actually get me something!" Sammi was floored. He showed her a place where only they knew about, where they could spend their time together when they could get away from their families. How could he have gotten her something else as well? "I don't see anything," she said, looking around for a package. "Did you leave it at the house?" He shook his head.

"No." William took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Happy Birthday, Samantha," said her best friend. Then he leaned towards her and suddenly Sammi was aware of his intentions. _He's going to kiss me, _she thought. _William Turner the third is actually going to kiss me. Unbelievable._ Her friend's face drew closer and she spied a quick flash of white light in the corner of her eye.

"A shooting star," William breathed, his lips inches from her own. He was so close…

"Was it?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Make a wish." Sammi sighed with happiness as she looked deep into his eyes.

"It already came true." William was about to close the distance between them when someone interrupted their perfect moment.

"Sammi?" She groaned, for it was her father's voice. What was he doing there? Oh, she was going to kill him.

"Father, go away," she muttered.

"Sammi, wake up." Someone was shaking her, causing William and their cove to disappear from view. When she re-opened her eyes, Sammi found herself back in her bedroom. She found Jack standing next to her bed, wearing an amused expression.

"Happy Birthday, love." Sammi's blissful expression turned to one of horror as she focused her eyes on her grinning father. "You mean today's my sixteenth birthday?" Jack nodded.

"It was all a dream?" She wailed. "Noooooooooo!" William didn't love her. He was still just her best friend. Everything was back to the way it had been. Why had she actually thought that he would be interested in her? Whoever said to 'always believe in your dreams' was full of crap, she decided. She'd desperately wanted to believe in that dream, and look where it got her. All that the dream accomplished was to increase her cynicism about the William situation, which didn't help things at all.

"Huh, must've been some dream," Jack mused as Sammi jumped out of bed and started to release her frustrations by whacking him with her pillow.

"Ahhhh! Father! You just had to wake me up at that part!" She cried angrily. "That was the most inopportune moment to wake me up in the history of…. History! Ugh, you're going to get it!"

"Will you stop it?" Jack said, rolling his eyes as he finally wrestled the pillow away from her. "I only woke you up to tell you that William is here to see you." Sammi sighed.

"Great," she said without much enthusiasm. Jack frowned.

"What's wrong? Did you two have a fight or something?" Sammi shook her head.

"No, I'm not holding anything against him."

"Why would you hold something against him?" Jack wondered, trying his best to figure out his daughter's cryptic hints. She shook her head, and shooed him out the door. Sammi dressed in record time, and soon finished getting ready for the day. Then she left her room to go find William, all the while reminding herself not to be cross with him, for William hadn't had anything to do with the dream. Other than the fact he was in it, and they almost kissed…

"Hey, Sammi," William greeted her with a smile when she entered the Sparrow family room. "Happy Birthday."

"Hi," she said glumly, taking a quick scan of the room. There were no other family members to greet her, no stack of presents in the dining room for her to open. _Dreams were evil,_ she decided. _They make you hope for too much._

"I'm sorry our families aren't here, but there was a shipwreck down at the dock and they went to help the survivors," William explained. Sammi felt a bit better after she heard that, but not much.

"So they didn't really forget my birthday." William shook his head no.

"Hey, I know something that will cheer you up," he said with a grin. "I don't have an actual present for you, but I stumbled upon the most amazing secret place yesterday that I just have to share with you…"

William couldn't understand for the life of him why his best friend was suddenly seized with an uncharacteristic fit of the giggles.

THE END

A/N: Thanks so much again to everyone who read and reviewed my story! The sequEl, So Close and Still So Far, is now up!


End file.
